Grace Carter O'Neill Part II
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: It's still the same story, the next chapter just wouldn't upload on the other one. JS DJ
1. Entity

Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Alright so next we have Entity. This is the episode where Sam is taken over by that thing that invades the computers first. Not sure how I'm doing this one, I know the entity will still be going into Sam but that's about it. So have fun.

Disclaimer: Not happening.

End Transmission

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

"What's the MALP doing?" George asked as the screens started tilting back and forth.

"I think it's flying sir." Sam said.

"MALPs can't fly." Jack said.

"It can now." Daniel said.

Jack frowned. "Shouldn't there be a memo on this stuff?"

Grace giggled from Jack's arms. "You don't read your memos."

Jack mocked glared at Grace and she just smiled at him. Suddenly sparks started flying everywhere. Jack quickly handed Grace to Daniel who pulled her away from anything electrical. Jack led Teal'c down into the gate room to use the emergancy shut off for the gate since Sam couldn't shut it down from the control room.

"Is everyone ok?" George asked. The members of SG-1 nodded. George looked at Daniel and Grace. "Is she ok Dr. Jackson?"

Daniel looked at Grace who was looking around at everything. "Are you ok Grace?"

Grace snapped out of it and looked at Daniel. "I'm ok Uncle Daniel."

Janet walked in. "I'll be the judge of that. All of you down to the infirmary. General you too please.

Janet took Grace from Daniel and walked out.

"Who put her in charge?" Jack asked as they followed.

"The US Air Force." George said with a smile.

"In medical matters Dr. Fraiser may overrule any of those of higher rank." Teal'c said.

"I'm really not getting all my memos." Jack said.

Sam smiled at her husband. "I'll repeat what Grace said, you don't read the memos you do get Jack."

Jack shifted his shoulders. "That's beside the point."

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Jack kneeled next to Grace's bed in their on base quarters and sighed as he pushed her hair out of her face. She had fallen asleep and didn't know that Sam had been taken over by the entity. Her eyes blinked open and Jack saw his wife's bright blue eyes looking at him.

"Hi Daddy." Grace said sleepily.

Jack smiled. Even though she was still young it wasn't often after the age of five that Grace called Jack, Daddy or Sam, Mommy.

"Hey baby." Jack said.

Grace looked around. "Where's Mom?"

Jack sighed. "Grace I need to tell you something."

Grace sat up and Jack sat beside her.

"What's wrong?" Grace asked.

Jack sighed again and started explaining everything to Grace. Jack watched her take everything in with barely a blink. She got that from him. Covering everything until the problem was solved and sometimes even after that.

"How do we get it out of her?" Grace asked.

Jack shook his head. "I don't know Gracie. But we won't stop until we do."

Grace took a deep breath. "I want to help."

Jack watched his daughter carefully. "Are you sure? Cause it may look like Mom but it's not her right now Grace."

Grace nodded. "I know but I want to help."

Jack nodded. "Alright let's go."

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

"The person you're in has a name." Jack said. "It's Major Samantha Carter-O'Neill. She is my wife and her mother." Jack pointed at Grace who was in the observation room with George and Janet.

"So I am Major..." 'Sam' started to say.

Jack shook his head. "No you're not. You're just inside her but you will never be her."

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

"We won't send any more probes to your planet." Daniel said.

Jack stepped forward. "Yes we will."

Daniel looked startled. "Jack.."

Jack shook his head. "No Daniel, we're done doing it your way. Leave Sam now or we'll keep sending probes to your planet. Hundreds of them."

"No."

"Yes." Jack said. "Leave Sam now."

Jack watched as 'Sam's' hand started to shake before she violently ripped all the wires off and shot up from the bed.

"Stand down!" Jack shouted at the airmen. "Let her go."

The rest of SG-1, Janet, George and Grace followed 'Sam' through the corridors. Once she saw she was trapped she started doing something. Eletrcity started shooting from her fingers into the ceiling. Jack raised his zat and shot her. She stopped but not for long. Jack raised the zat again and after hesitating for a second shot again. Sam's body fell to the floor. Grace stood frozen.

"Dad..." she whispered.

Jack looked down at his daughter and immediately picked her up in his arms, turning her away from Sam's body. Janet and her medical team ran past them and brought Sam back to the isolation room. No one noticed Jack whispering to himself and Grace.

"She's not dead." he was saying. "She's not dead."

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Jack held Grace tightly as Sam was downloaded back into her own body. Grace clung to Jack with her face partically buried in Jack's shoulder. She didn't like the way Sam's body jerked as it happened.

"Don't worry Gracie." Jack said, rubbing her back. "We'll have Mom back in a minute."

"Mommy's going to be ok right?" Grace asked.

Jack nodded. "She's going to be fine." he stepped up to the bed as Sam's eyes opened. "Hey there."

"I was shouting." Sam said, her voice barely a whisper.

Grace leaned down and grabbed Sam's hand. "We heard you Mom."

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Begin Transmission

So we see a bit more of the child side of Grace. As I get closer to the beginning of the series that side will show more. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading. Next episode up is Chain Reaction.

End Transmission

SARAH HERE!! I'm intrigued. Now I seriously need to find this epi. *walks off* Kisses~SARAH!!! I AM THE BEAST!! RAWR!


	2. Chain Reaction

Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Chain Reaction. This is where George 'retires'. Stupid NID. I really hate those guys. And Kinsey. Can we just shoot him and get it over with? The guy is such a pain. Alright so here's the deal with this story, when Jack gets sent on 'leave' Grace is going with him. It's not that Jack doesn't trust his wife, the rest of SG-1 and the base to watch out for her, no it's not that. Bauer kicks her off base as well. Jerk. Have fun.

Disclaimer: *yawns*

End Transmission

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

SG-1 stood in Sam's lab. They had just told Grace what George had told them.

"He's leaving?" Grace said. "But why?"

"Trust me Grace." Jack said. "I plan to find out."

Before anyone could say anything Jack left.

"Think he'll be able to get the real reason out of General Hammond?" Daniel asked Sam.

Sam shook her head. "I don't know but he'll try."

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Grace stood between Jack and Sam as they got ready to greet the new general.

"I don't get why I have to be here." Grace pouted. "I'm not really part of the base."

Jack looked down at Grace. "You're here just as much as any of us are and the President said he wants you here when General Bauer comes."

Grace huffed. "Fine." A child or not, Grace had been taught by her parents to listen to the commander and chief of the military.

"So what do we know about this new guy?" Sam asked.

"Not much." Jack said.

Daniel started fixing his shirt cuff. "Let's hope he's not some sort of spit and polish, brass tacks..."

"Hard ass?" Jack finished.

Daniel looked at him. "I was building up to that."

The gate room door opened and General Bauer stepped in. Jack called the teams to attention. Bauer made a short speech then left.

"Squadron at ease!" Jack said. He paused. "Always leave them wanting more I guess."

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Sam looked up as Jack walked into her lab. She frowned when she saw he was dressed in his civvies.

"Jack what's going on?" Sam asked.

"I've been given 'leave'" Jack said using air quotes when he said leave. "And been ordered to take Grace with me. According to the General, a military base is no place for a child."

"That's ridiculous. Grace has presidential permission to be on base." Sam said. "He can't just get rid of her."

Jack shrugged. "Looks like he can. I'm gonna take Grace and go see George. See if once and for all I can get to the bottom of this."

Sam nodded. "Alright, what do you want the guys and I to do until you get back?"

Jack stepped up to Sam and took her hands. "Be careful. This guy's not right and I don't want anything to happen to you."

"We'll be ok." Sam said before hugging Jack. "Grace is with Daniel."

Jack nodded and gave Sam a kiss before leaving to get Grace. Sam sighed and went back to what she was doing, though she was no longer completely focused on it.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Jack walked into Daniel's lab and smiled as he watched Grace spin in her chair shooting off answers to the questions Daniel was giving her. Jack was glad he and Sam decided to home school Grace. Daniel was a great teacher. He hated to take her away from him.

"Dad!" Grace said when she finally stopped spinning. She hopped off the chair and stood for a second to make the room stop spinning.

"Hey Gracie." Jack said. "I've got bad news."

Daniel frowned. "What is it Jack?"

Jack crossed his arms. "I'm on forced leave and Bauer has ordered me to take Grace."

Daniel's frown deepened and Grace's face fell.

"Why?" Grace asked.

Jack knelt down in front of his daughter. "That's not important Grace. What is important is that you and I fix things so Bumpa can come back."

Grace nodded. "Ok."

Jack stood and looked at Daniel. "I want you and Teal'c to watch out for Sam. I know she can take care of herself but with what Bauer's got her working on..."

Daniel nodded. "Don't worry Jack. We won't let anything happen to her."

Jack nodded. "Thank you." he looked at Grace. "Come on Grace, let's go see Bumpa."

Grace gave Daniel a hug and left the lab with Jack.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Grace smiled as she ran ahead of Jack into George's backyard.

"Tessa! Kayla!" Grace shouted.

The two girls turned and ran over to Grace. The three hugged and after Tessa and Kayla hugged Jack the girls started playing.

"Grace do you know why Grampa isn't working all of a sudden?" Tessa asked.

Grace shook her head. "No but that's why Dad and I are here. He's going to talk with Bumpa to find out."

Kayla looked at Tessa. "I guess that means Grampa will tell Jack about what happened."

Grace looked at Kayla. "What happened Kayla?"

Tessa crossed her arms. "A couple of weeks ago Kayla and I were picked up from school by two men driving a black truck. They drove us around for a while then brought us home.

Grampa's been acting funny ever since."

"Did they do anything to you?" Grace asked.

Kayla and Tessa both shook their heads. Grace sighed. She knew her dad was right, something was going on and George claiming to be sick of things was just a story.

"What's going on Grace?" Tessa asked seeing the look on her friend's face.

"I don't know but Dad and I will find out." Grace said.

Tessa nodded and looked over her shoulder. "Let's go in and see Grampa. I'm sure he and Jack have had long enough to talk."

Kayla and Grace nodded their agreement and the three headed for the house.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

"Is Maybourne really the only way to do this Dad?" Grace asked.

Jack nodded. "He's the only one I can think of that will be able to help us find what we need to get Bumpa is job back."

"Yeah but what's he going to ask for in exchange." Grace said.

"You let me worry about that Grace." Jack said. "I wish you would have stayed with your grandfather."

Grace shook her head. "Nope in Uncle Daniel's lab you said that you AND I were going to fix this. I can't do that at Bumpa's house."

Jack laughed. "Must you remember everything I say?"

Grace smiled. "Comes with being smart."

"Your mother just had to pass that on." Jack said with a smile.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Maybourne led Jack and Grace into his 'apartment'.

"Have you heard of IKEA?" Jack asked.

Grace looked around. "I don't know Dad, I like what he's done with the place."

Maybourne looked at Grace. "Why is she here again?"

"Well Harry when a man and woman love each other very much sometimes a child happens to come along." Jack said with a serious face.

Grace fought to hold in her giggles as Maybourne shook his head and headed over to the fridge. He opened it and Grace saw the beer and mustard.

"And I thought your eating was bad." she said to Jack.

Jack nodded. "Me too. So Harry, how's the beer and mustard diet going?"

Maybourne pulled a disk out from above the freezer box.

"That's one place to hide something." Grace said. "But wouldn't the cold erase what's on the disk?"

"How would you know that?" Maybourne asked.

Grace shrugged. "Something Mom taught me."

"She takes after her mother in the brains department." Jack said.

Maybourne cocked a brow. "Clearly."

Jack watched out the window while Grace looked over Maybourne's shoulder while he worked.

"Is there a backdoor you can go through?" Grace asked after Maybourne's password didn't work.

Maybourne looked at Grace. "You really are smart."

Grace smirked. "You've known me how long and you're just getting that?"

Maybourne laughed. "And just like your father."

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Grace sat in the back seat as Jack and Maybourne talked.

"Kinsey and Maybourne in one day." Grace muttered. "I should have stayed with Bumpa."

Jack smirked. "I gave you the option."

"You didn't tell me we'd have to work with Moe and Larry." Grace said. "If I had known that I would have stayed."

Jack gave her a look. "Really?"

Grace shifted in her seat. "Well no but I would have considered it."

Maybourne watched the two. "What did they do? Clone you and throw in Carter's brains?"

Jack laughed. "Seems that way doesn't it? No she came out this way. Ever since she started talking according to Sam."

They pulled up to Kinsey's house, correction mansion and got out. Jack picked up Grace and they made their way to the front door. Kinsey's maid answered and started being difficult.

"Please ma'am, he's like my uncle and I really want to see him." Grace said.

Jack and Maybourne exchanged amused looks as Grace's plan worked and the maid went to get Kinsey.

"Nicely done Grace." Maybourne said.

Grace smiled. "Thanks."

Kinsey came to the door. Grace's smile got bigger.

"Uncle Kinsey!" she said.

"I'm not going to like this." Kinsey said.

Jack smirked. "You're a smart man Senator. Now how about letting us in."

Kinsey stepped back and let them in. Jack put Grace down as Kinsey's wife came over.

"Grace why don't you stay here with Mrs. Kinsey while Harry and I talk with the Senator." Jack said as Kinsey's dog came over.

Grace nodded and started petting the dog.

"What's your name?" Mrs. Kinsey asked.

"Grace Carter-O'Neill." Grace said.

"That's a very pretty name Grace. My name is Beth." Beth said.

Grace smiled. "Hi Beth."

"Do you know what your Dad and my husband are talking about?" Beth asked.

Grace nodded. "But I'm not allowed to tell."

Beth nodded. "I understand. Would you like something to eat?"

Grace blushed as her stomach growled. She smiled sheepishly. "Yes please."

Beth took Grace's hand and led her over to one of the tables and they talked some while Grace ate some food. About twenty minutes later Jack and Maybourne made their way over to them.

"Come on Grace." Jack said. "Time to go."

Grace looked at Beth. "Thank you for the food."

Beth smiled. "You're welcome Grace and it was nice meeting you."

Jack picked Grace up and they followed Maybourne out of the house.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Grace hugged George. "It's good to have you back Bumpa."

George smiled. "It's good to be back Grace and I have you and your father to thank for that."

Jack stuck his hands in his pockets and shrugged. "It's was nothing sir. Though I have to say, if it wasn't for Grace getting into Kinsey's place would have been a whole lot harder."

Sam smiled at her daughter. "I don't know where you learned that from Grace but good job."

Grace smiled.

"So things are going to return to normal right?" Daniel asked.

George nodded. "At least as normal as things get around here."

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Begin Transmission

So there we go. I think Grace did a good job helping and once again showed her brains. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading. Next episode up is Tangent.

End Transmission

SARAH HERE! Grace is smart! And an exact clone of Jack, Maybourne's right. Even if he and Kinsey are idiots (in my eyes) Love the Three Stooges reference. Let me guess, Curly is Jack? Kisses~Sarah!!!

No Sarah, I'd say Colonel Simmons is Curly. Now if I was using the Three Stooges for SG-1 then maybe and then Daniel and Teal'c would be Moe and Larry.


	3. Tangent

Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Next up is Tangent. This is the one where Jack and Teal'c are trapped in the glider that's making it's way out of the solar system. I know it's mean to think, but does anyone else think that Jack is so cute when oxygen deprived? Just my thought. Have fun.

Disclaimer: It isn't going to happen. Not in this reality or any other.

End Transmission

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Grace bounced beside Jack as Teal'c flew over head in the X-301.

"That is so cool." Grace said.

Jack nodded his agreement as the two watched as the ship vanished in the clouds. Sam and Daniel smiled at the two. As they waited for Teal'c to show again, George, Major Davis and General Vidrine showed up. They were all introduced. Jack radioed Teal'c to do another fly over and they all turned to where he said he would be coming from. They saw the ship flying at them low. As it flew over, Davis and Vidrine both ducked down while SG-1, Grace and George just bowed their heads some.

"How does it fly?" Vidrine asked.

Jack looked at Grace and rolled his eyes as Sam launched into a very long explanation that Vidrine thankfully interrupted.

"Major, I'll just accept that it flies." Vidrine said.

Jack smiled. "Oh it flies. Yes sir."

Finally Teal'c landed and joined the group.

"So what's next?" Vidrine asked.

"I take second seat in an air-to-air live fire test." Jack said.

George stepped up beside Vidrine. "Our SGC control room will serve as Mission Control sir."

Vidrine nodded. "Light the candle boys."

Jack smiled. "Yes sir."

Davis and George led Vidrine back to the jeep while SG-1 faced each other. Jack had picked Grace up and placed her on his hip.

"You're going to be safe right Dad?" Grace asked. That funny feeling she got was back.

Jack nodded. "Of course Grace. Your mom and I both used to do flights like this all the time." 'Course there was no need to tell Grace that the flights he and Sam had done in the past were usually with real people firing at them with the aim to kill them. She was a bit young for that info.

After Grace gave Jack and Teal'c a hug, Sam gave Jack a kiss then took Grace and she and Daniel headed back to the jeep as well.

"Are we going to be able to see Dad from the SGC?" Grace asked as they drove back.

"I'm afraid not Grace." Davis said. "But we will be able to talk to them."

Grace smiled. "Cool, ok."

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

"Ah Cheyenne we have a problem."

Grace looked at Daniel as Jack's voice came through the speakers in their headsets. Daniel put his hand on Grace's shoulder but didn't know what to say and from the look on Sam's face, neither did she. Grace pressed her earphones to her ears as Jack told them what was wrong. When he mentioned Apophis, Grace frowned.

"He's not dead?" Grace said.

Daniel answered while Sam talked to Jack. "I don't think it's that he's alive Grace just that before he died he had this put in place."

Grace shook her head. "Stupid snake won't leave us alone even from beyond the grave."

Sam took off her headset and looked at Grace. "Don't worry Grace, we'll get Dad andTeal'c back."

Grace nodded. "I know."

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

"Anise said it was someone important to both of us." Daniel said.

Grace crossed her arms. "Does she have a degree in cryptic or something?"

"We have to gate address right?" George asked.

Daniel nodded. "Yeah."

George nodded. "Alright, Daniel Sam go. We'll let Jack and Teal'c know what's going on."

Sam and Daniel left the briefing room while Grace stayed behind. She looked up at George.

"Can I tell Dad and Uncle Teal'c?" she asked.

George nodded and held out his hand. "Of course. Come on."

They headed down to the control room and Grace sat beside Davis and put on a headset.

"Dad, Uncle Teal'c. It's Grace. Uncle Daniel and Mom are heading to a planet where there is a Tokra with a ship that's close enough to get you." Grace said. "According to the Torka it's someone important to both of us. Whatever that means. So hold on a little longer. We'll get you home."

After rattling off the time, Grace took off the headset and sighed. Davis looked at her.

"They'll be ok Grace." Davis said.

Grace shook her head. "With what life support and oxygen they have left, I don't think Mom and Uncle Daniel will make it in time."

Davis put his arm around Grace. "You are way too smart for your own good."

Grace smiled. "Mom's fault."

"They'll get there in time Grace." Davis said. "You know how stubborn your father and uncle are. Now that they know help is coming, they'll hold on. Your father always promises to come home right?"

Grace nodded. "It's usually the last thing he says to me before he goes on missions."

"There you go." Davis said. "He'll come home. I know he will because he doesn't strike me as the type to break his promises."

Grace looked down at her hands. "He doesn't. Or tries not to." she looked up at Davis. "You're right. They'll come home."

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Janet ran her hand over Grace's hair as the young girl slept on one of the infirmary beds. They had gotten the news that Sam and Daniel had reached the Tokra, who turned out to be Jacob and were now on their way to get Jack and Teal' after receiving the news, George had shown up in the infirmary with a sleeping Grace in his arms. Janet had George lay her down and had been sitting next

to her ever since, catching up on some paperwork and waiting for more news.

"Janet."

Janet looked up and saw George.

"We just got a message from Sam." he said. "They're in the solar system. Can you bring Grace to the control room?"

Janet nodded and George left. Janet looked at Grace.

"Gracie." Janet said. "Grace, it's time to wake up."

Grace opened her eyes. "What's going on?"

Janet smiled. "Your mom and Daniel are in the solar system. Bumpa wants you in the control room."

Grace sat up quickly. "Well, what are we waiting for?"

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

"Cheyenne this is Digger 2." Sam's voice came through. "We have Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c. They're both alive."

Cheers broke out in the control room and Grace felt a huge smile take over her face as Davis told Sam to bring Jack and Teal'c home. Grace hugged Davis once he was done.

"You were right." Grace said.

Davis smiled and hugged Grace back.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Grace got out of the jeep that Davis had driven her, Janet and George to the airstrip in. They could see the ship carrying SG-1 and Jacob coming closer as it got ready to land. Grace held tightly to Janet's hand. Janet smiled.

"Gonna let your dad have it for saying this would be an easy test?" Janet asked.

Grace smiled. "Oh yeah."

The door to the ship opened and Grace was at the door before any of the others. Jacob came out first and quickly hugged Grace.

"Go easy on him Gracie." Jacob said. "He's a little loopy from the lack of oxygen."

Grace laughed. "What his reason for the rest of the time?"

Jacob laughed and sent Grace into the ship. She saw Sam and Daniel talking with Teal'c, whom Grace hugged before making her way into the back of the ship where Jack was.

"I thought it was going to be an easy test." Grace said.

Jack smiled at his daughter. "Nice to see you too Grace."

Grace smiled and ran at Jack, hugging him tightly. "I'm glad you're ok."

Jack picked Grace up and held her just as tightly. He smiled softly as he felt Grace bury her face in his shoulder. She'd been doing that since the day she was born.

"Me too Grace." Jack said. "Me too."

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Begin Transmission

So sorry about taking so long to post this. I had trouble with my computer then I lost how I wanted to chapter to go but now it's done. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading. Next episode is Watergate.

End Transmission

Sarah here! Yep, the story did take forever and I got the brunt of her complaining. Of course, I shouldn't be complaining, my Melrose Plae story is taking FOREVER too. Okay, I must go. I'm reading a VERY good story. KISSES~Sarah


	4. Watergate

Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Alright next up is Watergate. Now it took me a while to decide if Grace would go with them to Russia or if she would stay at the SGC. Since at this point she's six, I seriously doubt her parents would want her going into an unknown situation so the basis for this story is what is Miss Grace up to while her parents and uncles are in Russia. Have fun.

Disclaimer: Gods, do not get me started.

End Transmission

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Grace hugged Sam then hopped in Jack's arms as SG-1 got ready to head to Russia.

"Come back soon Dad." Grace said.

Jack hugged his daughter tightly. "I promise to come home Gracie. Just like always. Mom and I will come home."

Grace hugged Jack around the neck. "I know."

Jack kissed her on the head. "Be good for Bumpa and Aunt Janet while we're gone."

Grace nodded as Jack put her down. "I will. Walter's going to help me with my school work."

Jack looked at said man who shrugged.

"She asked." Walter said.

Jack smiled and nodded a silent thank you to Walter. Grace stood with George as SG-1 left.

"How'd you talk Colonel O'Neill into this sir?" Walter asked.

George smiled. "I didn't." he looked down at Grace who was giving a smile straight from her father.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Finally finished with her school work, Grace made her way down to Sam's lab. She smiled to herself. She may not be with them but that doesn't mean she can't know what's going on. Being a very smart six year old had its advantages. She got to Sam's lab and hopped onto the stoll in front of Sam's computer. Hitting a few buttons, Grace figured out where the other gate was in Russia. She hit a few more buttons and was able to find what building it was in.

"Geez, could they had made it any more isolated." Grace muttered. She paused and giggled. "I sound like Dad." she kept tapping the buttons. "Wonder if this place has security cameras."

Frowning when she couldn't get any further, she closed down what she was doing and left the lab. "I'll go visit Aunt Janet."

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Janet walked around the infirmary, giving Silar, who blew himself up, again aquick check then headed back to her office. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she found Grace sitting in her chair.

"Grace." Janet said, placing a hand on her chest. "Where did you come from?"

Grace shrugged. "Dad says the stork but Mom was giggling when he said it so I don't think he was telling the truth."

Janet laughed. Ever her father's daughter. "That sounds like an answer your father would give. You'll have to wait until you're older to find out the real one."

Grace nodded. "I thought so."

Janet placed the files she was holding on her desk before lifting Grace up and sitting down, placing Grace on her lap.

"So what are you doing down here?" Janet asked.

"I finished my school work and I'm bored." Grace said.

Before Janet could say anything, her phone rang. She picked it up.

"Fraiser."

She listened for a moment then responded with a 'yes sir' and hung up. She looked at Grace.

"Well Grace, looks like I'm going to need your help." Janet said.

Grace's eyes lit up. "Really?"

Janet nodded. "Yup, SG-3 it seems had a little accident off world and Colonel Reynolds hurt himself. I need you to help me set up supplies to get ready for when the rest of the team brings him down."

Grace nodded. "Ok I can do that." she paused. "How did Uncle Nate do exactly?"

"Well that we won't know for sure until he gets here." Janet said.

Grace hopped off Janet's lap. "Ok."

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

(A/N: Ok again this is going into Jack and Sam's past before the SGC. I'm going to have it that they've known Reynolds for a while. That's why Grace called him 'uncle' And I gave him the first name of Nathan cause the writers never gave him one. I looked. Oh and Reynolds is Grace's godfather.)

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Grace stood next to Janet as she casted Reynolds' leg, handing Janet the things she asked for.

"You tripped on a rock." Grace said for what had to be the tenth time since Reynolds told her and Janet what happened.

"Yes Grace. I wasn't paying attention and tripped. Fell down a nice size hill and felt my leg crack." Reynolds said. He knew Jack would find out about this from Grace once the man got back.

Grace watched as Janet finished. "Can I sign it?"

Janet smiled. "It has to dry completely first but once it is I'm sure your Uncle Nate will let you."

Grace looked at Reynolds who sighed but nodded with a smile.

"Of course you can sign it Grace." he said. "Would I really say no to my goddaughter?"

Grace smiled. "You haven't yet."

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Grace stood at the elevator waiting. SG-1 had just gotten back from Russia and were on their way down. The doors finally opened and Grace was shocked to see Maybourne with her family.

"Dad?" Grace asked.

Jack smiled at his daughter as he nodded to Daniel and Teal'c to take Maybourne. He picked Grace up.

"It's a long story Gracie girl." Jack said.

Sam placed a kiss on Grace's head. "Did you behave while we were gone?"

Grace nodded. "Oh Dad, guess what Uncle Nate did."

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Begin Transmission

You know Jack's going to tease Reynolds for a while. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading. Next episode up is Upgrades.

End Transmission

SARAH HERE! Awesome job Lacy. *yawn* I have chores to do. BORING! Kisses~Sarah


	5. Upgrades

Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Alright next up is Upgrades. This is one I have had in my head for a while. I hope it's going to be as good as I want it to be. Have fun.

Disclaimer: Not happening in this lifetime or any other.

End Transmission

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Grace sat in Jack's arms as they waited to see who was coming through the gate.

"It's the Tokra sir." the tech said.

Jack groaned. "Oh great."

Sam gave him a look.

Jack winced. "Oh no don't get me wrong Sam, I love your dad but the rest...it's just whenever they come around it seems like there's some kind of trouble."

A young beautiful woman who they had never seen before stepped through the gate. Jack cleared his throat.

"Yup, looks like trouble to me." Daniel said.

Sam sighed and took Grace from Jack. "Come on Gracie. Your father and uncle are being men again."

Grace scrunched up her nose. "Ew."

(A/N: K, don't want to offend Anise fans but I cringed as I wrote beautiful to describe her.)

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Grace sat beside Jack as Anise attached the arm band to Jack.

"That doesn't look safe Dad." Grace said.

Anise looked sharply at Grace. "It's perfectly safe."

Jack frowned at Anise's tone and watched Grace glare at the Tokra.

"Grace, go find your mom please." Jack said.

Grace didn't want to leave Jack with the strange Tokra but agreed. Really she wanted to make a call to Jacob and see what he had to say about the woman. Grace gave Jack a hug before hopping off the bed. She gave Anise one more look before walking out of the infirmary.

"That is your child?" Anise asked.

Jack nodded, pride written all over his face. "That's my little girl."

"And her mother?" Anise asked.

The look on Jack's face changed some, became softer. "Major Carter."

Anise looked surprised. "Jacob's daughter?"

Jack nodded. "That's her." he looked at the arm band. "Now how's this thing work again?"

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Grace walked into Sam's lab. "Mom, I don't like that lady."

Sam smiled and sat Grace on her lab bench. "She won't be here for long Grace. What did Grampa say?"

Grace tried to play innocent. "What makes you think I talked to Grampa?"

Sam looked at her daughter with the same look she gave Jack when he tried to play things off.

"Grace I know you. You're like me and your father." Sam said. "You want to know as much about something as possible. Now what did Grampa say?"

Grace picked up one of Sam's pens and started playing with it. "He says she's ok but he had this tone in his voice like he doesn't trust her."

Sam nodded. "Ok so we'll be careful around her."

Grace smiled at her mother but still felt uneasy. "Ok. I'm gonna go find Ferretti and get some cake."

Sam laughed and helped Grace down. "Alright JJ, off you go."

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Janet looked down at Grace as the young girl shifted nervously.

"Grace what's wrong?" Janet asked.

Grace shook her head but didn't say anything. Her forehead was creased in concentration and she was focused on the arm bands being placed on Daniel and Sam. Janet looked concerned but didn't question any further. She walked over to Daniel and checked the arm band and monitoring device Anise put on him. Grace crossed her arms.

"Mom, Dad I don't think this is a good idea." she said.

Anise sighed. "I told you before, it's perfectly safe."

Sam gave Anise a look. "It's not that she doesn't believe you Anise, but Grace has a way of being right about things." she looked at her daughter. "What's wrong Grace?"

Grace shrugged. "I don't know, it's just a bad feeling."

Jack picked Grace up. "Don't worry Gracie. Nothing's going to happen."

Grace wrapped her arms around Jack's neck and shivered as her feeling got stronger. Jack felt Grace shiver and looked at Sam. They were thinking the same thing, hoping Grace's feeling was wrong, though they knew her track record spoke for itself.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

George walked into the security room and found Grace watching the camera in the room Sam, Jack and Daniel had been placed in.

"I know you're not happy with me Grace." George said. "But it's for your protection and the protection of this base to keep them confined."

Grace sighed. "Dad didn't mean to hurt Siler Bumpa. And they won't hurt me."

George sat beside Grace. "We can't be sure of that Grace and I won't put you at risk. Jake would have my head."

Grace giggled. "Not before yelling at Mom and Dad."

George nodded. "That would give me time to hide."

Grace looked at George for the first time since he came into the room. "Grampa would find you."

George smiled. "I know. So are you going to come out now so the security officers can get back to work?"

Grace looked around and realized for the first time that the officers were gone.

"Where'd they go?" Grace asked.

George laughed. "You have a bit of a reputation Grace for having your father's temper. The officers on base know when to leave you alone."

Grace looked at her grandfather in disbelief. "Grown men are scared of a six year old?"

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Jack, Sam and Daniel walked into the briefing room and saw George and Grace waiting for them.

"Oh and I thought telling George what we did was going to be hard." Jack whispered.

Sam nodded. "She's got that look Dad used to get when I did something wrong."

Daniel smirked. "And how often was that?"

Grace sat curled up in the chair George usually sat in and watched her parents and uncle. Even though they were back on base, Grace's feeling wasn't going away.

"Care to explain what happened?" George asked.

Daniel cleared his throat. "General we can explain."

George raised a brow. "Really?"

"Ok maybe we can't." Jack said.

George sighed and faced the airmen in the room. "Take them back to their room."

The airmen nodded and led the three out. George looked at Grace but she just shook her head. Before George could say anything Anise and Janet walked in.

"I thought those arm bands were supposed to make the stronger not stupid." George said.

"That's not the only problem sir." Janet said. "All three of their bodies are showing signs of early organ failure."

Grace sat up. "What do you mean Aunt Janet?"

Janet sighed. "The human body wasn't made to handle what these arms bands are doing."

Grace turned to Anise. "You said they were safe."

Anise went to speak but George spoke first.

"Remove them from my people." he said. "Now."

Anise sighed but nodded and followed Janet out of the briefing room. George picked up Grace, who had paled and gone quiet again and followed the two women.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Grace ran into the gate room with George just as the wormhole closed.

"Uncle Teal'c?" Grace said.

Teal'c looked at Grace and shook his head then he looked at George. The older man nodded.

"I can't send anyone with you Teal'c but I will let you go after them." George said.

"I want to go too." Grace said.

George shook his head. "Out of the question Grace. Teal'c knows what to expect and how to handle it. You are not going."

Grace knew George was right. She looked back at Teal'c. "Bring them home Uncle Teal'c."

Teal'c nodded. "I will."

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Jack and Sam walked into their house after getting cleared and throughly chewed out by George. After that, they were informed that Janet had taken Grace home when she asked. They found Janet sitting on the couch with Grace's head resting in her lap.

"So you're back." Janet said.

Sam and Jack shared a look. They knew they hadn't treated their friend well.

"Yeah we're back." Jack said.

"Janet we're sorry." Sam said.

Janet nodded. "I know. And I know it wasn't your fault but it's not me you have to talk to. Your daughter is not happy with how things played out."

Both nodded. "We know."

"Janet, Daniel's at your house ready to apologize as well." Sam said.

Janet smiled. "Well if one of you wants to take Grace, I'll go deal with him."

Jack moved over to Janet and carefully lifted Grace into his arms. Janet stood and hugged Sam goodbye before leaving. Sam followed Jack down the hall and watched as he laid Grace down. They both saw their daughter's eyes slowly open and knew the talk they wanted to put off wouldn't wait.

"Mom? Dad?" Grace said, rubbing her eyes.

Jack sat on the foot of Grace's bed and Sam sat at the head beside Grace.

"Yeah Sweetie." Sam said, putting her arm around Grace. "We just got home."

Grace crossed her arms. "Are you ok?"

Jack leaned forward and lifted Grace's head with a finger under chin.

"Grace,"

Grace looked at Jack. He was surprised to see tears in her eyes.

"You've always listened in the past when I had a feeling about something," Grace said. "but this time you didn't. Even as the feeling got worse."

"We're sorry about that Grace." Sam said. "I don't want to give you an excuse but it was the arm bands. You know we would never act like that otherwise."

"We never meant to ignore your warning sweetheart." Jack said.

Grace nodded. "Promise not to do it again?"

Jack and Sam both nodded without a second thought. "We promise."

Jack smirked. "We hear you gave Anise an ear full after we left."

Grace put on her innocent look again. "Nothing she didn't deserve."

Sam laughed. "Grace some times you are too much like your father."

Jack looked at Sam. "Hey!"

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Begin Transmission

So this was more focused on Grace's gift which as said before will be brought completely into light once I get to season eight. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading. Next up is Crystal Skull.

End Transmission

Sarah here! I feel like crap. I got a flu vaccine and a TB vaccine and an MS vaccine, and everything hurts. But I edited!! Now, give me a hug. Kisses~Sarah!!

*hugs Sarah* Feel better?


	6. Crystal Skull

Begin Transmission

Lacy here. *winces* Ow. Ok so I fell yesterday and now I'm in pain. I'm not very balanced so in hind sight swinging my heavy bag as I moved forward was a very bad idea since it threw me even further off balance and the next thing I know, hello ground. Yeah so next up is Crystal Skull. I have an idea on how to do this one so here's hoping it works out. Have fun.

Disclaimer: I own a book of Edgar Allan Poe stories and poems. Nowhere in that book does it say I own SG-1. (E/N: How cool would that be?!)

End Transmission

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Grace looked through a photo album Daniel had showed her while she waited for him to finish getting ready. The night before had been Sam and Jack's anniversary so Daniel had offered to babysit so they could have the night alone. Grace turned to one picture. It was of a young boy and an older man.

"Ready Grace?" Daniel asked walking into the living room.

Grace pointed to the picture. "Uncle Daniel, is this you?"

Daniel looked at the picture and nodded. "Yeah that's me and the man is my Grandfather, Nick Ballard."

"Is he still alive?" Grace asked.

Daniel cleared his throat. "Ah yeah he is but I don't talk to him."

Grace frowned but knew better then to keep asking questions. If Daniel wanted to tell her more, he would. She put the album away and let Daniel help her with her jacket before they left for the base.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

"Dad!"

Jack turned just in time to catch Grace, who was running towards him, leaving Daniel behind shaking his head. Jack smiled.

"Hey Gracie girl." he said. "Did you have fun with Daniel last night?"

Grace nodded. "Yeah, we watched the history channel and Uncle Daniel showed me his old dig journals."

Jack shifted Grace to his hip and looked at his best friend. "Daniel, she's bad enough with all the stuff Sam teaches her, must you add more to it?"

Daniel smiled. "What can I say Jack? I live to make your life harder."

Grace giggled. She liked watching Jack and Daniel tease each other. It was fun.

"Come on, Sam's in the control room getting ready to send a MALP to a new planet." Jack said, putting Grace down, knowing she'd want to run ahead to see Sam.

He was right, the second Grace was out of his arms, she was down the hall, making airmen jump out of her way as she went.

"She gets that from you." Daniel said as they watched her.

Jack chuckled. "Yeah I know."

Grace skidded to a stop as she entered the control room, knowing better than to run in there.

"Hey Grace." Sam said as she spotted her daughter.

Grace smiled and walked over to Sam, hopping into her lap with Sam's help.

"Hi Mom." Grace said. "Did you and Dad miss me last night?"

Sam nodded. "Of course we did. Did you miss us?"

Grace nodded as well. "Yeah but I had fun with Uncle Daniel. Did you have fun with Dad?"

Sam laughed as Jack tripped on one of the steps when he heard Grace's question. Daniel snorted in an effort not to laugh and helped Jack regain his balance. Sam looked back at Grace, who was still waiting for an answer. Swallowing her laughter, Sam smiled at Grace.

"Yes Grace, your dad and I had fun." Sam said. "Now, want to watch while we send the MALP through?"

Grace nodded and Sam inwardly congratulated herself for distracting her daughter. She really didn't want Grace asking what she and Jack had done the night before. She was so not ready for that talk and Jack may break something with how he reacted to Grace asking those questions. George came down and gave Sam the ok to send the MALP. Jack took Grace out Sam's lap so she could work and Grace watched through the control room window as the MALP moved through the event horizon.

"That's so cool." Grace whispered.

Jack smiled at her. "Yeah it is."

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Grace once again found herself sitting between her parents infirmary beds. She was focused on Sam who had yet to wake up.

"She'll be ok." Janet said, trying to ease Grace and Teal'c's minds.

"Doc!"

Janet sighed as Grace giggled. Janet moved the curtain aside and glared at Jack.

"You can protest all you want Colonel." Janet said. "But it'll be a while before you get your strength back. So relax." Jack went to speak. "Ah-ah, doctor's orders."

Janet placed a kiss on Grace's head then walked away.

"Napoleonic power monger." Jack muttered.

Grace smirked. "Dad."

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Grace walked into the infirmary just as Teal'c flopped Jack back onto his bed.

"Tried to get up?" Grace asked the jaffa.

Teal'c bowed his head. "Indeed."

Grace stepped up to Jack's side as he got back on the bed correctly.

"Dad, what did Aunt Janet say?" Grace asked.

Jack looked at his daughter. "How is it possible for a six year old to sound so condescending?"

Grace smiled. "Your fault. Mom says I get my attitude from you."

Jack turned to look at his still unconscious wife. "Well she's right about that."

"Major Carter is usually right." Teal'c said.

Jack glared at the Jaffa. "You are no help."

"Jack play nice with Teal'c."

Grace and Jack turned as Sam spoke.

"Mom, you're awake." Grace said.

Janet walked over. "Welcome back Sam. How are you feeling?"

Sam shrugged. "Weak."

Janet nodded. "That'll go away soon. It's from the radiation. Just relax. Talk your husband into doing the same."

Sam smiled and looked at Jack. "Being difficult?"

Jack shrugged. "Possibly."

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Grace stood in the briefing room with the old man from Daniel's album.

"You're Uncle Daniel's grandfather Nick." Grace said.

Nick looked down at Grace. "Yes I am. How did you know that?"

"Uncle Daniel told me this morning when I saw a picture of you and him when he was little like me." Grace said.

Nick smiled. "Do you know where Daniel is?"

Grace shook her head, a sad look on her face. "No, nobody does but we're looking. Well Mom and Dad are looking."

Nick rested his hand on Grace's shoulder. "Don't worry, Daniel never stays lost for long. There was one time when he was about five, I was watching him and had to go into the house for a moment. When I came back out he was missing. He showed up after about ten minutes covered in dirt and I asked him where he went. He told me he was under the shed looking for artifacts."

Grace giggled. "Uncle Daniel never told me about that."

Nick smiled again. "Don't tell him I told you."

Grace nodded. "Ok."

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Grace found herself back in Daniel's living room the next night. He had asked Jack and Sam if he could babysit again and they agreed.

"Grace the other day you asked me about my grandfather." Daniel said, sitting beside the small girl on the couch.

Grace nodded. "Yeah but you didn't look like you wanted to talk about him."

Daniel took off his glasses and started playing with them. "At the time I didn't but how would you like to hear about him now?"

Grace smiled. "I'd like that."

Grace sat back and listened as Daniel told her stories about his grandfather, knowing it was for him as much as for her.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Begin Transmission

Ok not quite what I had in mind but it ended and began the way I wanted. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading. Next up is A Hundred Days. Fun.

End Transmission

Sarah here! Was that sarcasm I heard in your end note Lacy? I don't like sarcasm. *busts out laughing* I pray you didn't fall for that. Great job, spelling tonight sucked. Seriously. Be glad I'm here people. Be glad I'm here. Kisses~Sarah

Be nice Sarah, I'm working on four hours of sleep after staying up for almost twenty four hours. SG-1 marathon, reason enough to loose sleep. And yes that was sarcasm. A Hundred Days is not exactly a fan favorite episode. I'll tell you why later.


	7. A Hundred Days

Begin Transmission

Lacy here with A Hundred Days. I know, there really isn't anyone who likes this episode but that's why I had to do it. Jack is still going to be trapped but this time he's not going to give up. Why? Cause he's got a wife and daughter who need him back home. And he'll do what he has to to get back to them. Have fun.

Disclaimer: Nope

End Transmission

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Grace sat in one of the chairs while Jack talked with George about what was going on.

"Be careful Colonel." George said.

"Come home soon Dad." Grace said.

Jack smiled. "Count on it."

The wormhole disconnected and George saw Grace watching it with a frown on her face.

"What's wrong Grace?" George asked.

"I don't feel right about this." Grace said.

George nodded. "It would seem this time you and your mother are sharing the same feeling."

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Sam stood on the ramp and watched in horror as the gate disconnected. Jack was still on Edora.

"Mom?"

Turning, Sam saw Grace standing at the base of the ramp.

"Where's Dad?" Grace asked.

Sam clamped down her fear and walked to Grace. Picking up her daughter, Sam turned back to the gate.

"He's still on the planet Grace." Sam said. "But we'll get him home."

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Jack stared at Garran. "The gate's what?"

"It's gone." Garran said. "It's not where it was."

Jack shook his head and ran off, not wanting to believe what Garran said until he could see it for himself. He made it to the clearing where the gate was supposed to be and still couldn't believe it when he saw it was gone.

"I am sorry Jack." Laira said. "It must have been destroyed."

Jack shook his head again. "No, it would take a lot more then an astroid to destroy a stargate." That much he had learned when he actually paid attention to his wife.

"You can not be sure of that." Laira said.

Jack took a deep breath. "I won't accept anything else until I can see for myself that the gate is either in pieces or completely gone."

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Sam sat in her lab reading through information on her computer while she was waiting for Daniel to get back with word from the Tokra and Tollan.

"Sam," Janet walked in and handed Sam a cup of coffee. "you really should take a break."

Sam shook her head. "Not until I have a way to bring Jack home."

Janet tried another approach. "And what about Grace? Not only is her father missing but in a way she's lost her mother too."

Sam sighed. "I know. I'll work another hour then take a break. Take Grace home."

Janet smiled. "Well good luck with that last part. Daniel already tried. She won't leave until Jack comes home cause she know you won't."

Sam laughed. "Just as stubborn as her father."

"It's not all Jack's fault." Janet tapped Sam's arm. "I'll be back in an hour."

"Yes ma'am." Sam said.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Jack sighed as he sat on a tree stump next to a nice lake. He pulled a small leather picture holder out of his pocket and opened it. Inside was a picture recently taken of him, Sam and Grace. It was at Grace's sixth birthday party and Jacob had taken while the three weren't looking. Grace had tackled Jack to the

ground and Jack pulled her next to him and started tickling her. Sam was sitting just next to Jack laughing and leaning towards the two with her hand on Jack's stomach.

"Jack."

Jack didn't bother looking away from the picture, he knew it was Laira.

"What is it Laira?" Jack asked.

"Are you planning on coming in for dinner?" Laira asked.

Jack nodded. "I'll be in."

Laira stepped closer and saw the picture Jack was holding.

"Is that your daughter?" Laira asked.

Jack nodded again, a smile crossing his lips. "That's her. It's her sixth birthday."

"What's her name?" Laira asked.

"Grace." Jack said.

"She's beautiful." Laira said.

"Get's that from her mother." Jack said, running his finger over Sam's face.

Laira watched Jack for another moment before leaving him alone.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Grace's head shot up off the briefing room table as Sam came running in.

"Sir, I've got it." she said.

George frowned. "Care to let us know what it is Major?"

"The particle beam generator." Sam said. "It's done."

Grace stood up. "We can bring Dad home?"

Sam nodded. "We can."

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Jack splashed some water over his face. He looked up and saw Laira carrying his things.

"What are you doing with those?" Jack asked, walking over to her.

"I was going to get rid of them." Laira said. "You have new clothes now and don't need these any more."

Jack picked up his radio from Laira's basket. "Yes but this isn't just my clothes."

Laira sighed. "It's been three months Jack and you haven't found the gate."

Jack took the basket from Laira. "I told you Laira, I'm not giving up. My wife and daughter are out there and I won't stop until I can get home to them."

As Jack walked away, his radio crackled to life. He was shocked to hear Sam and Teal'c's voices. Dropping the basket, Jack ran back to where the stargate was. Garran, seeing Jack take off, followed him.

"Teal'c," Jack said into his radio as he reached the site. "Can you hear me?"

After getting brief details from Teal'c, Jack and Garran started digging and eventually broke through to where Teal'c was. Jack smile in relief and happiness.

"So you just drop by for a visit?" Jack asked.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Jack stood next to Teal'c in front of the gate that had been righted and waited. A huge smile broke across his face as Sam and to his great surprise Grace stepped through. An identical smile made it's way across Grace's face as she let go of Sam's hand and ran for her father. Jack knelt down and caught Grace.

"Daddy." Grace whispered, burying her face in Jack's shoulder.

Jack hugged Grace tightly and stood as Sam made her way over to them. Jack freed one arm and wrapped it around Sam, pulling her tighyly against him.

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you." Jack said quietly.

Sam smiled against Jack's neck. "Oh I think we have a good idea."

Jack laughed and pulled away from Sam enough to kiss her. Grace watched her parents and started giggling.

"Ew, Mom, Dad I'm right here." she said.

Sam and Jack parted and looked at Grace, who had her head tipped to rest on Jack's shoulder. Jack placed a kiss on Grace's forehead then looked at Daniel and Teal'c.

"Let's go home."

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Sam stood in Grace's bedroom doorway and watched Jack tuck her in after reading to her for an hour. The girl hadn't wanted to fall asleep fearing when she woke it would all be a dream and Jack would still be gone but Jack promised her that he would be there in the morning to wake her. Jack stood up and turned to face Sam. She motioned him out of the room and closed Grace's door after him. Taking Jack's

hand in her own, Sam led him down the hall to their room. Turning to face Jack as he closed their door, Sam smiled.

"Hi." she said.

Jack stepped up to Sam and wrapped his arms around her. "Hi."

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Begin Transmission

Now who thinks that's a much better way for the episode to go? *hears cheers* That's what I thought. Alright so let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading. Next in the line up is Pretense.

End Transmission

Sarah Here. Me and marching band, it's a mutual relationship. I have to trek cross town to the exhibition and then back home. That is the reason this is so late. *headdesk* plus, I think I have enough homework to keep me occupied til 4am. This is crap. Kissies~Sarah


	8. Pretense

Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Ok Pretense. This is going to be interesting. Now I know technically Grace doesn't know Skaara but she's going to go with SG-1 to Tollana to help fight or Skaara's right to his own body. Haven't figured out why I'm having her go but you know I will by the time the story is done. Have fun.

Disclaimer: Do I sound like a rich science fiction writer? No? Then what does that tell you?

End Transmission

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Grace spun in one of the control room chairs while Walter checked her schoolwork.

"Grace how many times have you been told not to spin?" George asked, coming down the stairs.

"Less than Dad." Grace replied, stopping her chair.

George and Walter laughed. Walter handed Grace her work with a few things that needed to be fixed. Grace grabbed her pencil and started working when the gate activated. SG-1 quickly showed up and Jack stood behind Grace, using her head as a resting place for his hands. Grace turned her head.

"Dad." she said.

Jack looked down at her. "Yes Grace."

"I'm trying to work." Grace said.

Before Jack could comment, Daniel spoke.

"Look at the iris." he said.

They all turned and saw the iris looked as though it was becoming almost liquid.

"It's not supposed to do that." Grace said, forgetting about Jack's hands resting on her head.

Right before their eyes the Tollan Narim stepped through.

"Oh great." Grace muttered.

George told the airmen to stand down and SG-1 and Grace made their way down to the gate room. Grace stood between Jack and Sam and waited for Narim to explain why he was there. That was after he stopped checking out Sam.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Sam helped Grace zip up her jacket.

"We can get Skaara back, right Mom?" Grace asked.

Sam sighed and tucked a lock of hair behind Grace's ear. "That's what we going to try and do. You know Dad won't let anything else happen to Skaara."

Grace nodded. "I know. Thank you for letting me come."

Sam smiled. "You're welcome. You remember the rules right?"

Grace nodded again. "Yup, I have to stay with you or Dad the whole time."

"And," Sam pushed.

Grace frowned. "No making fun of Narim."

Sam laughed and picked up her own jacket. "I don't get you and your father."

Jack walked in. "We're not that complicated Sam."

Daniel snorted from behind Jack. "Of course not."

Jack picked Grace up. "Alright Gracie, you ready?"

Grace reached up and took Jack's hat off, putting it on her own head. "Yup I'm ready."

Jack smirked and reached into his locker, grabbing his spare hat. "You're lucky I have more then one."

Grace grinned big at Jack as the team left the locker room to meet up with Narim at the gate.

"So where are we going?" Jack asked as they reached the gate room.

"The Tollan home world." Narim said.

"But I thought there wasn't a gate on Tollana." Sam said, confused.

"The Nox and Tollan were able to devise a way to get us there." Narim explained as the gate engaged.

"Of course you were." Jack said.

"Way smarter then we are." Daniel said.

Jack and Grace looked at him. He held his hands up in a 'what' gesture. They stepped through the gate and as they did, they all turned to see what they came through.

"So," Sam said. "you built this Stargate?"

Narim nodded. "Yes."

"Way smarter then we are." Daniel repeated.

"Ours is bigger." Jack said.

"Probably works better too." Grace said.

Jack smiled at Grace as they walked behind the group.

"Why is everyone wearing gray?" Grace asked Jack quietly.

"You know Grace, I've always wondered the same thing but they don't take to kindly to being questioned." Jack said.

"Have I mentioned I don't like them?" Grace said.

Jack chuckled. "Trust me, that makes two of us."

They walked into one of the buildings and Jack was more then a little alarmed when a light thing shined over them.

"What just happened?" Daniel asked.

"Our weapons." Grace said.

Jack looked at her then at Narim.

"She is right, your weapons have been disarmed." Narim said.

(A/N: Ok I know it sounds like I have Grace carrying one, but she isn't. It was a general 'our' as in SG-1.)

Sam saw Jack fuming and placed a hand on his arm.

"Jack, from what I've seen even if we had our weapons I don't think they'd do us any good." Sam said.

"No harm will come to you." Narim said. "The Tollan will guarantee it."

Jack nodded. "Right, is that a money back if you're not completely alive guarantee?"

(E/N: Why did I know he would make that comment? A/N: Cause it's what he said in the episode. Yes I used the line. I love it too much not to.)

Narim didn't comment, he just led them down the hall. Jack sighed and took Grace's hand, following Daniel.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Grace stood behind Sam as they entered the room which held Skaara.

"Skaara?" Sam asked.

Though it looked like Skaara, Klorel was clearly the one who spoke.

"You," he said. "you will pay for what you did to my father."

Jack moved closer to Grace. "Nice to see you too."

The group became confused as the light on Skaara's chest changed from red to blue and Skaara's happy smile greeted them.

"I am very happy to see you." he said, clearly in Skaara's voice.

"Ok what just happened?" Jack asked.

Narim explained what the devise was on Skaara's chest and how it worked.

"Are you not happy to see me?" Skaara asked.

Jack stepped up to Skaara. "Of course I am."

Skaara looked back at Sam and Grace. "Is that your daughter O'Neill? The one you told me about?"

Jack nodded and motioned for Grace to join them. Grace walked over and let Jack pick her up.

"Grace, this is Skaara." Jack said. "Skaara, our daughter Grace."

Skaara smiled. "It is very nice to meet you. Your father told me much about you."

Grace smiled as well. "Yeah Dad told me about you too. We're going to help you."

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Grace sat in the room SG-1 had been given while Sam and Teal'c followed the Jaffa and Jack and Daniel were at triad. Needless to say, she was bored.

"Grace."

Grace turned and saw Narim. Remembering the rules her mother had laid down, Grace gave Narim a smile.

"Hi Narim." Grace said.

"I know being stuck in here must be a challenge for someone of your age." Narim said.

Grace shook her head. "Not really."

Narim nodded. "Well I have spoken with your mother and she has said if it was ok with you, I could take you out of the building for a while."

Grace inwardly smirked. She knew Sam didn't talk to Jack first about that.

"Yeah sure. It would be nice to leave for a bit." Grace said, standing from her seat.

Narim led Grace out of the building and through the city.

"This is a really nice place Narim." Grace said.

"Thank you Grace." Narim said. "How old are you now?"

"I turned six about five months ago." Grace said.

"If you don't mind my saying," Narim said. "you seem a bit small for your age."

Grace nodded. "I was born three weeks before I was supposed to be."

Narim smiled. "Well that doesn't seemed to have stopped you from getting your mother's intelligence."

Grace returned the smile. "Nope."

"Grace, Narim."

The two turned and saw Sam and Teal'c coming towards them.

"We need to get back." Sam said.

Narim nodded and looked down at Grace. "I enjoyed our walk Grace."

"I did too Narim." Grace said before taking Sam's hand and following her and Teal'c. "Dad didn't know about that did he?"

Sam smiled. "I had a feeling you'd figure that out. No he didn't. But you're fine and Narim didn't do anything so your father shouldn't have any problems."

Grace looked at Teal'c and they shared a look. It would be best if Jack didn't find out about it.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Sam held Grace as High Chancellor Travell locked a device on Skaara so that he had sole control of his body then dismissed Zipacna. They watched as Zipacna took a communication orb out from under the table and ordered an attack. Teal'c and Jack quickly took care of them and the team plus Skaara, Grace and Narim left the room.

"Skaara, stay here and keep Grace with you." Jack said, pushing Grace and Skaara towards the room SG-1 had been given. They both went to argue but Jack stopped them. "Trust me."

Skaara took Grace's hand and led her into the room. From there they could hear explosions.

"Can you see anything?" Grace asked as Skaara looked out the window.

Skaara shook his head. "No I can not." he sighed and sat next to Grace. "We will just have to wait for your father."

Grace crossed her arms. "I'm not good at waiting."

Skaara smiled. "I have noticed the same thing with O'Neill."

Grace smiled as well. "I'm a lot like him."

"That you are and I am sure you will also be a great warrior when you are older." Skaara said.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Grace held tightly to Daniel's hand as the Tokra took Klorel from Skaara. Just before they had begun, Grace had hidden her face in Daniel's arm and hadn't moved. She was waiting to hear Skaara's voice again. She felt Daniel's other hand on her head.

"It's ok Grace." Daniel said. "It's over."

Grace peaked out and saw Skaara looking around, as if getting his bearings back. He looked at Daniel and Grace and smiled. Daniel and Grace returned the smile. Skaara quickly changed into the clothes the Tokra gave him then ran over to Daniel and Grace. He hugged Daniel before hugging Grace and picking her up. Grace was surprised but held on to Skaara. The three followed the Tokra to where the rest of SG-1 and Narim were. Skaara and Grace held back as Daniel told them about the extraction before walking in. Skaara put Grace down so he could hug Jack, who couldn't stop from smiling at seeing Skaara back. Jack picked Grace up.

"Alright kids, let's go home." Jack said.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Begin Transmission

I apologize greatly for taking so long for this chapter. I started it right after I posted the last one but then I also went and sprained my wrist. Yeah fun. Anywho, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading. Next episode is Legacy.

End Transmission

Sarah here! I doubt it's just a sprain with all the complaining you've been doing. Okay, short and sweet, I'm ticked, don't flame Lacy or I will come after you with a giant spork. Yes a spork. Kisses~Sarah

Ok let me live in my happy world where it's only a sprain please.


	9. Legacy

Begin Transmission

Hey people! Lacy here. Wrist still messed up but, when has pain ever kept me from writing for long? That's right, never! Ok I may be a bit hyper. I'm not sure why! Oh well! Next up for Grace is Legacy! Daniel goes nuts! Have fun! I need to go calm down!

Disclaimer: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *bends over and places hands on knees,gasping

for breath* Oh that's funny. *see blank stares and clears throat* Never mind.

End Transmission

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Jack stood from where he had been kneeling beside Grace's bed and walked out of her room. He met Sam at the door.

"She'll be ok." Sam said.

"We've never left for a mission without telling her." Jack said.

Sam nodded. "I know but she's also never been sick when we have to leave for missions. Janet will be by later to bring her to the base and Mrs. Craines is going to come in as soon as we leave. She'll forgive us."

Jack sighed. "Fine. It's a good thing neither of us hold grudges or we'd be in trouble."

Sam smirked at Jack as they left. "Have I never told you about the doll of mine that Mark broke that I still haven't forgiven him for?"

Jack groaned. "Sam..."

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Grace sniffed misberably as she sat in the infirmary. Janet had picked her up around ten and brought her straight to the infirmary so she could continue to rest. Grace pulled her blankets closer. Five years old and she had a sinus infection. This sucked.

"How are you feeling Grace?" Janet asked walking over.

Grace sneezed into the tissue she was holding and just looked at her aunt.

Janet smiled."That good huh?" Janet said. She ran her hand over Grace head and placed a kiss on her forehead. Frowning she pulled back. "I'll be right back. I want to get something for that fever."

Grace grunted and curled up on her side. She took being sick like her father. She denyed it for as long as possible and then once it was really bad gave in. She had spent three days coughing and sneezing, telling Sam she was fine before she woke up in the middle of the night with a temperature of 101. Then she finally admitted she might have a small cold. Sam had given Jack a look that clearly said, 'It's your

fault she fought this so long.' Jack hadn't bothered denying it. It was another of those things he wished he hadn't passed on to his daughter. Janet returned with two pills and Grace took them without question. A few minutes later SG-1 walked into the infirmary and over to Grace's bed.

"How ya feeling Gracie?" Jack asked, sitting on Grace's bed, pulling his daughter into his arms.

Grace gave her parents her best glare which wasn't much since she sneezed.

"You left without telling me."

Jack gave Sam a look. Sam returned the look and Daniel and Janet watched amused. Sam and Jack tried not to argue in front of Grace but moments like this where they'd just look at each other were much more entrtaining then their fighting. It was like a contest to see who would break first. Usually it was Jack but on the rare chances he was right, like now Sam caved first.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Grace woke from her third nap of the day and saw Janet drawing blood from Daniel on the next bed.

"Uncle Daniel?" Grace said.

Daniel faced his niece as Janet walked away. "Hey Grace, how are you feeling?"

Grace sniffed. "I'm sick. But I'm not the one getting blood taken. Are you ok?"

Daniel shrugged. No member of SG-1 could lie that well to Grace. "Not sure. I'm seeing funny things so Aunt Janet is running a few tests to see if she can figure out what's wrong."

Grace shivered but it wasn't from the fever. She had another of her dreams the night before and Daniel's words brought it back. Daniel watched Grace with a frown.

"What's wrong Grace?" Daniel asked.

Grace shook her head, praying her dream was wrong. "Nothing, just tired."

Daniel smiled. "Go back to sleep then."

Grace nodded and closed her eyes. She really hoped Daniel was still there when she woke up.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Grace looked between her parents confused. They had just told her that about Daniel being taken to the hospital and what they thought was wrong with him.

"He's only as nuts as the rest of us." Grace said.

Jack snorted and tried to cover it as a cough. "Grace,"

Grace shook her head. "Can we go see him?"

Sam sat beside Grace. "Honey you're still getting over being sick, I don't think it would be a good idea."

Grace gave Sam a look that was straight from Jacob surprisingly. "I want to see Uncle Daniel. I don't care if I'm sick."

Sam looked at Jack and he sighed, shrugging. They both knew no matter what they said, Grace wouldn't drop this. She'd get an airman to take her if she had to. She'd done it before. At five years old she knew how to charm people into doing what she wanted.

"Alright Grace," Sam said. "you can come with us to see Daniel. But you let either myself or your father hold you the whole time. No arguments."

Grace nodded. "Ok."

Jack went to get Teal'c while Sam helped Grace change from the pjs that she had been in all day to jeans and a long sleeve shirt. Like most of her clothes, the ones she was wearing happen to match the BDUs that SG-1 wore when on base. It hadn't happened on purpose they just happened to be the clothes Grace liked. The two men returned and after letting Janet know they were taking Grace they left.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

After seeing how Daniel was acting, Grace was actually very glad Sam made her stay in one of her parents' arms. It gave her the option of burying her face in Jack's shoulder when she couldn't fight her tears. Her dream was coming true. Again. And watching Daniel like this, Grace couldn't take it this time. Jack felt Grace's tears and motioned to Sam that he was taking her out of the room. Sam nodded and returned her focus to Daniel as Jack and Grace stepped out. Jack walked down the hall to the waiting area and sat down in one of the chairs, placing Grace in his lap as he did.

"It's happening again Daddy." Grace said quietly.

Jack frowned. "What is Grace?"

Grace sniffed and turned her head to stare at the far wall. "The dreams. I saw this."

"Saw what?" Jack asked. "Us being here? Or what's happening to Daniel?"

"All of it." Grace said. "And it's not over yet."

Jack's frown deepened. "What do you mean it's not over?"

Grace tried to recall the end of her dream but at the moment her brain was stuck on the part about Daniel. She shook her head.

"I can't remember it all but you have to believe me." Grace said. "I know it's not over."

Jack hugged Grace tightly and rested his cheek against the top of her head." I believe you Gracie. You know I do. We'll figure this out, I promise."

Grace held to Jack as tightly as he held her. She really hoped he was right.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Jack knelt down in front of Grace, After being told that Daniel was claiming to be better, Jack knew there was only one way to really tell and while he didn't want to ask this of Grace, he knew she would want to help.

"I have to go see Uncle Daniel." Jack said to his daughter. "And I want you to come with me."

Grace shook her head, tears finding their way to her eyes again. "No Dad, I don't want to see him like that again."

Jack ran his hand down Grace's arm to calm her. "It's going to be different this time. He says he's better. He's not acting like before but there's something I need you to do."

Grace swallowed. "You want me to see if I can tell if Uncle Daniel is telling the truth."

Jack nodded. "I really don't want to put you through this Gracie so if you really don't want to do it just let me know."

Grace sniffed. Jack watched and knew when Grace had decided. She squared her shoulders and stood at her full height.

"I want to help." Grace said. "Uncle Daniel needs me and I want to be there."

Jack smiled. "That's my brave girl." he hugged Grace. She was going to be one hell of a force to be reckoned with when she grew up. The two soon left and arrived at the hospital where Daniel was. They were let into the room and right away Grace knew Daniel was telling the truth. She could feel it. She looked up at Jack and nodded. Jack felt a weight leave him. He returned Grace's nod and watched as his

daughter ran over and hugged her uncle. Daniel picked Grace up and held her tightly.

"How's Teal'c?" Daniel asked.

Jack shook his head. "Not good. If you know what's going on, we really need to get back to the base."

Daniel smiled. "Love to, just need to convince the nice doctor to let me out."

Jack smirked and crossed his arms. "No problem."

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Daniel held tightly to Grace as Sam doubled over after saying not a few seconds before that she was fine.

Grace twisted in Daniel's grasp. "Uncle Daniel, Mom needs me."

"You can't go in there Grace." Daniel said. "It's not safe." It was rare that Daniel was that firm with Grace but he knew Sam and Jack would never forgive themselves if Grace went in there and they accidentally did something to her while under the effects of Machello's device.

The two watched as three of the devices fell from Sam's ear.

"Mom?" Grace said into the mircophone.

"It's ok Grace." Sam said. "I'm ok."

"What about Jack and Janet?" Daniel asked.

It took Sam a few minutes to figure out it was because of Joliar that the devices didn't work on her. She quickly came up with a plan with some help from a barely stable Janet to get the protein marker left in her from Joliar into Jack and Janet. Grace sat on Daniel's lap and was trying to take everything in. She watched Sam, her gaze every once in a while moving to Jack and Janet to see how they were doing.

But while she was taking everything she was also realizing that it was her dream all over again. And what terrified her most was she couldn't remember how it ended.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Sam and Jack stood in Grace's bedroom door way once again. This time however they weren't leaving on a mission, they were watching their daughter have her first restful sleep in almost a week. That was how long it had been since the incident with Machello's devices. She had been restless, not able to sleep but for once, she wouldn't tell her parents anything. She clammed up.

"We have to figure out what's causing these dreams." Sam said quietly. "She can't take much more."

Jack nodded and wrapped his arms around Sam. "I know. I just don't know who we can go to that could help."

Sam sighed. "Well until we do, we'll have to think of something on our own. I can't watch her go through this again."

Jack tightened his grip on Sam. "She'll be ok Sam. I promise you she'll be ok."

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Begin Transmission

Ok more angst then I wanted it to be but oh well. We needed to see the full effect that Grace's gift was having on not just her but her parents as well. I want to apologize for taking so long on this. I gave my wrist a few days rest, fat lot of good that did, and it took me a bit to be able to focus again on my writing. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading. Next up is Fair Game.

End Transmission

Sarah here. Tired. Full. On the edge of a panic attack. The best way to describe my day. I'll leave you so I don't scare you with my misery. Kisses and Hugs~Sarah


	10. Fair Game

Begin Transmission

Lacy here ladies and gents. Ok so next up for Grace is Fair Game. Sam gets promoted, Jack gets beamed away and the Goa'uld are coming...hang on the snakes are coming to the SGC? Oh this is going to play out real well. Have fun.

This chapter is dedicated to messersmontana (Trisha). She knows why. Thanks Trisha!

Disclaimer: Come on people, I'm not putting it and you know it.

End Transmission

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Jack held Grace on his knee as he brushed her hair and began to braid it. They had a ceremony on base today and since Grace was going, the young girl had to dress up just like Jack and Sam did. Though Sam and Jack had to wear their dress blues while Grace had to wear a dress. She didn't own many and hated wearing them as much as Jack hated his blues.

"Stop fussing with your skirt Grace." Jack said as he finished her hair.

"But Daddy," Grace pouted.

"Don't think so baby." Jack said. "If I have to wear something I don't like then so do you."

Grace crossed her arms. "Not fair."

Jack smiled and turned Grace to face him. "It's only going to be for a few hours then you can change into pants, I promise."

Grace smiled. "Ok."

"Ok." Jack said. "Now let's find where your shoes went."

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

The ceremony was about to start and Teal'c looked down as he felt someone tugging gently on his sleeve. It was Grace.

"Yes?" Teal'c said.

"Can I sit on your shoulders Uncle Teal'c?" Grace asked. "Cause I can't see."

Teal'c looked at Daniel who laughed slightly then gave Teal'c a nod. Teal'c turned back to Grace and lifted her up onto his shoulders. Grace smiled and placed her hands on Teal'c head then rested her chin on them. Daniel laughed again.

"No falling asleep up there Grace." he said.

Grace huffed. Before she could say anything they were all called to attention. Grace tried her hardest to to pay attention and then at the end just before Grace was about to finally lose her battle with sleep, the Secretary made an announcement that had Grace sitting up straight on Teal'c's shoulders. Sam was getting promoted.

"Would Captain Carter's husband and daughter please step forward." the Secretary said.

Jack stepped up and took Grace off Teal'c's shoulders. Taking her hand, he led her up the ramp to where Sam, George and the Secretary were standing. As the Secretary spoke, George lifted Grace up and as Jack put one of Sam's new Major symbols on, Grace put the other on. Sam smiled at them as they finished and George placed Grace back down next to Jack.

"And now Major Carter's commanding officer and husband would like to say a few words." the Secretary said.

Jack bit back a groan and Sam and Grace had to try not to giggle. Jack stepped in front of the podium and cleared his throat. He managed to get out a few words before he suddenly vanished.

"Ok that's not supposed to happen." Grace said.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Grace tugged at the sleeves of the sweater Sam had had her put on over her dress.

"So much for a few hours." Grace muttered.

Jack smirked. "Tell me about it."

"Oh come Grace, you look cute." Daniel said.

Grace, ever her father's daughter looked at her uncle like he had sprouted a second head. Jack snorted.

Sam smiled. "Daniel she hasn't liked being called cute since she was about two."

Jack kneeled down in front of Grace. "Now Grace I want you to listen very carefully. You're here as a show of trust to the Goa'uld but once this is over I don't want you any where near them. Are we clear?"

Grace nodded. "Don't worry Daddy, I don't want to be near them anyway."

Jack kissed Grace on the forehead and stood up. That was just what he wanted to hear and if he heard anything about those snakes going near his daughter he really would throw Earth's safety out the window and kill the s. He looked at Sam and knew she shared his thoughts. Earth may be home but even so Grace would always come first. The gate started spinning and Daniel, Jack and Sam closed in tighter around Grace. George stood with them but didn't say anything. There wasn't a chance in he was going to let any of the Goa'uld anywhere near his granddaughter.

"Let the fun begin." Jack muttered, placing a hand on Grace's shoulder.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Grace sat in George's office trying to do her school work when she suddenly gasped.

George frowned. "Grace?"

Grace looked towards George's office door.

"Uncle Teal'c." she whispered.

Before George could say anything, Grace was out of her seat and out of his office. Cursing, George stood and ran after Grace. They arrived at the quarters for the System Lords and found panicked activity. Jack, Sam and Daniel were there along with Nirrti and Yu. Jack scoops Grace up.

"I told you to stay in Bumpa's office." Jack quietly scolded his daughter.

Grace shook her head. "I knew something was wrong with Uncle Teal'c. I couldn't stay."

Sam joined them. "You stay here Jack. I'll take Grace somewhere else."

Jack nodded and handed Grace off to her mother. Grace clung to Sam but watched over her shoulder as they walked away.

"Don't worry Grace," Sam said. "Uncle Teal'c will be fine."

Grace bit her lip.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Grace stood in the observation room while Nirrti 'tried' to heal Cronus. Grace was shaking her head.

"She's not trying." she kept muttering. "She doesn't want to heal him."

"Grace."

Grace turned and saw Daniel.

"Are you ok Grace?" Daniel asked.

Grace shook her head again. "No, I know things again and I don't like having the snakes here."

Daniel sighed and hugged his niece. "Everything's going to be ok Grace."

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

"It has to be one of them." Jack said. "Cause as much as I want to, no one on base attacked Cronus."

"Nirrti." Grace whispered from her chair next to Sam.

Sam looked at Grace. "What Grace?"

Grace looked up. "I've been feeling funny about Nirrti ever since the three showed up. I think she is the one behind this."

Jack focused on Grace. "Are you sure Grace?" Grace nodded. Jack turned to the others. "Alright I've got an idea. Daniel come with me."

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Jack pulled his truck into the driveway as he, Sam and Grace arrived home. He looked in the mirror and smiled.

"She's asleep." Jack said.

Sam turned and saw Grace sound asleep with her head leaning against the window.

"Long few days." Sam said. "I'm surprise she lasted this long."

Jack smirked. "She get's that from you."

Sam shook her head. "Yeah ok if you say so Jack. Let's get her in the house or she'll have a stiff neck when she wakes up."

Both got out of the truck and Jack carefully opened the back door and got Grace out. By the time Jack got into the house with Grace, Sam already had Grace's bed ready. Thankfully the small girl slept like the dead and Sam was able to get her into her pajamas. Jack laid Grace in her bed and covered her up.

"Good night Grace." Jack said.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Begin Transmission

Once again I am so sorry for taking forever to update. It has been confirmed I fractured my wrist. Yeah I'm just that great. So let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading. Next episode is 1969.

End Transmission

Sarah here! I wonder if I should change the spelling of my name. Something odd like Sarajh, or Saragh. Okay, never mind. I'll stick with Sarah or Abi. :D Kisses~Sarah!!!


	11. Question and Sorry

Begin Transmission

Lacy here with a question and apology.

First my dear Grace readers, let me say how sorry I am for not updating in so long. I thought I'd have no problem writing Grace as she got younger but it turns out I was wrong. Older I can do, younger, not so much.

So my question is, would anyone mind if I stopped going backwards in the show and started back at the beginning of season eight and went from there? It would be easier to write and I can promise there would be no more long breaks like the one we've just had.

It's up to you guys as the readers. Though I'm not sure how many of you are reading anymore. So let me know and thanks.

LacytheDemonicDuck

End Transmission


	12. New Order Part 1 and 2

Begin Transmission

Lacy here and I'm back with Grace. I want to thank everyone who supported my decision to stop going backwards and jump back to season eight. Thank you so much. So our next story is New Order Part 1 and 2. Give a brief overview here. We all know what happens, Jack is still frozen, Sam gets taken by Fifth, the System Lords once again come to the SGC, Thor comes to the rescue, we get Jack back and Sam and Jack are both promoted. Now I have some good news, when Daniel gets beamed up to Thor's ship, Grace is going with him and the mystery of her abilities will be revealed. Of course it's Thor who has the answers, who else would? Hehe, ok have fun!

One more side note kids. Sarah won't be here for a bit. Her computer finally died on her so there is no way for her to edit. Any and all mistake will be my doing until she's back in editing action. I have given her permission to mock all she wants in reviews, as a way to remind me to work on my spelling and grammar.

Disclaimer: I am happy to once again say, I ain't saying it!

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Sam pulled her team jacket on and turned to leave the locker room. She stopped when she saw Grace standing in the doorway, arms crossed.

"I want to come." Grace said. "You said we'd bring Dad back together."

Sam sighed. "Grace, this is too dangerous for you to come with us. You stay here with Daniel where it's safe."

Grace looked at the ground, looking much like her father when he realized he was out of options.

"You'll come back fast right?" Grace asked looking up. "Cause it's already hard enough without Dad."

Sam crossed to her daughter and hugged her. "I promise Gracie, Uncle Teal'c and I will get back as fast as we can."

Grace rested her head on Sam's shoulder. "Alright, I'll see if I can help Uncle Daniel and Elizabeth with the Arctic Post talks."

Sam smiled and pulled back. "You would be a big help. Not many people can argue with you."

Grace smirked. "Just those who know me and the tricks I've learned."

"You are way to smart for ten years old." Sam laughed.

"Your fault." Grace said.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace looked at her uncle like he had grown another head.

"They want to what?" Grace and Elizabeth asked together.

Daniel exhaled. "They want to send representatives here."

Grace groaned. "Again with the snakes wanting to come here. It didn't go so well last time Uncle Daniel."

Elizabeth looked a little confused so Daniel explained what happened the last time the Goa'uld came to the SGC.

"Ah ok then." Elizabeth said. "Before we jump to any conclusions, let's get a translation of this message. The whole thing."

Daniel nodded and looked at Grace. "I could use your help. Make it go faster."

Grace smiled. "You got it."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Which may explain why they wanna come here." Elizabeth said.

Daniel nodded. "Yeah, to see how we did it."

"They're gonna wanna see the weapon's platform." Grace said. She sighed. "Well stealing what isn't theirs is what those snakes are good at."

Elizabeth looked at Grace, slightly shocked by the hostility coming from her. Daniel carefully covered his smirk.

"You'll have to forgive Grace," he said. "the older she gets, the more like Jack she is."

Grace glanced at Daniel. "You say that like it's a bad thing."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"More of a slightly less dark side." Daniel corrected himself.

Grace snorted. "It's the small wooden match in a pitch black cave."

Daniel looked at his niece. "There is no control on that mouth of yours without your parents, is there?"

Grace shook her head. "Comes out most when I'm tired or frustrated."

"And which are you now?" Elizabeth asked carefully.

"Both." Grace said. "I'm sorry if I'm making things harder. I just really want Mom and Dad back. It was easier when Grampa and Bumpa were here but they both had to leave and now,"

"Now it's all piling up." Elizabeth said.

Grace nodded. "Basically."

Daniel rested a hand on Grace's shoulder. "You know your mom won't come home until she has a way to bring your dad back. Just give it time."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace adjusted the collar of her jacket as she walked with Daniel to the gate room. It was almost time for the system lords to arrive.

"You sure you want to come?" Daniel asked.

Grace nodded. "I'll be able to tell you if any of them are planning anything or being dishonest. Plus it might throw them off having a kid there."

Daniel nodded. "True, well not Yu. If memory serves, you were at the greeting the last time too."

Grace nodded as they walked into the gate room.

Elizabeth looked happy to see them. "I thought you were going to stand me up."

Grace smiled.

"Yeah sorry." Daniel said. "Heard anything from Sam and Teal'c?"

Elizabeth glanced at Grace. "No not yet."

The gate activated and after a brief word with SG-7, the iris was opened and through walked Amaterasu, Camulus, Yu and his first prime Oshu.

"Let the games begin." Grace muttered.

Elizabeth stepped forward. "Welcome to Earth. Allow me to introduce,"

"We are not interested in your name." Camulus said.

Elizabeth cocked a brow. "Really? Cause I generally find it helps so much."

Amaterasu stepped forward. "We prefer to present our offer, so we can spend as brief a time as possible on this planet."

Daniel and Elizabeth exchanged a look that was interrupted by a snort from Grace.

"Trust us," she said. "we don't want you here any more then you want to be here but this was your idea so stuff the remarks and play nice."

The System Lords didn't know how to respond to being told off by such a small child.

Elizabeth cleared her throat to hide her amusement. "Right this way please."

As Elizabeth led the delegation out, Daniel smirked down at Grace.

"Very nicely done." Daniel said. "I don't think I've ever seen a Goa'uld speechless."

Grace shrugged with a smile. "They had it coming."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Daniel pushed Grace somewhat gently into Elizabeth's office. They had called a short recess after Camulus' last comment about what would happen if they didn't help with the Ba'al problem.

"They threatened us." Grace growled. "That slimy, no good snake threatened us."

That was why they called the recess. Grace was more then a little miffed by the comment.

"Grace, getting angry about it isn't going to change anything." Daniel said. "Now could you sense anything?"

Grace took a deep breath and went back over the talk in her head, picking out the different feelings.

"Oshu is worried that Yu will say something he won't be able to cover." Grace said. "Yu is getting worse and it's getting harder to smooth over things. Amaterasu wants to call our bluff. She really doesn't think we have what we say we do."

Elizabeth sighed. "Smart woman."

Daniel crossed his arms. "What about Camulus?"

Grace huffed but answered. "He also thinks we're lying but there's an underlying fear. I couldn't tell what it was. I need more time."

Elizabeth sat forward, leaning on the desk. "Alright when we go back in there, Grace I want you to focus on Camulus. See if you can find out what this fear is. We could use it to our advantage." she looked at Daniel. "Now, how many planets are protected under this treaty?"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace tried to keep her watch of Camulus unnoticeable but it was hard. Camulus could tell he was being watched, though he was good at keeping it covered. He had a lot of mental barriers that were hard for Grace to push through but after a while, she found it. She found what Camulus was hiding.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"We may have to revive Colonel O'Neill." Elizabeth said.

"I'm sorry?" Grace all but choked out. "Did you find the Asgard while Uncle Daniel and I were talking with Aunt Janet?"

"If they suspect we're bluffing, they'll come here and take the weapon for themselves. If they don't, they'll trick Baal into coming. Either way we may actually have to use that weapon again, to defend this planet." Elizabeth explained.

"We don't even know if there's enough power to fire another shot." Daniel argued.

"Not to mention without the Asgard standing by," Grace said. "Dad will be dead."

Before Elizabeth could respond, Walter knocked on the door and walked in. He handed a disk to Elizabeth.

"It's a copy of the message the Goa'uld sent back to the System Lords." Walter explained before leaving.

Elizabeth handed the disk to Daniel.

"We need to know what they're thinking." she said.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace stood in front of Daniel as they read the message the Goa'uld got in return.

"They're calling our bluff." Grace said.

"Shut it down." Daniel said to Walter.

Walter looked confused so Grace reached forward and slammed her hand down on the switch to shut the gate down, then followed Daniel out of the control room into the gate room.

"What is the meaning of this?" Amaterasu demanded.

Elizabeth looked to Daniel and Grace as they stopped beside him.

"The second message." Grace said.

"They've been recalled because the System Lords have decided to test our defenses." Daniel said. "They're sending a ship to attack Earth. It'll be here within the hour."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Daniel and Grace walked into the briefing room where Elizabeth and the Goa'uld were.

"Your ship's not coming." Daniel said to the Goa'uld. "It was destroyed on route by Ba'al. The collective forces of the System Lords are bowing and you're losing the war."

"And so are you." Yu said.

Before anyone else could say any more, Grace and Daniel disappeared in a white light.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace stood by the capsule that Jack appeared in. She hadn't moved since Thor and Teal'c had dropped the news that the ship Sam was on had been destroyed.

"Grace."

Grace turned to find Thor behind her. "Hi Thor."

Thor stood in front of Grace. "I am sorry for what happened to your mother."

Grace shook her head. "I was already dealing with losing one parent so it's not like I'm feeling new pain."

Thor tilted his head. "You are different from the others. Like O'Neill."

Grace nodded. "I've always been able to sense things. People's feelings, their true intentions. And I always know where Dad is and what he's feeling. He can do the same with me."

Thor seemed to think for a moment. "Grace would you mind if I scanned you?"

Grace was confused but none the less let Thor scan her.

"It is as I thought." Thor said.

Grace crossed her arms. "And what did you think?"

Thor faced Grace. "You have a more advanced version of O'Neill's ancient gene. Being O'Neill's daughter, you are the next step in your people's evolutionary path."

Grace swallowed. "Didn't see that coming."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"He is not well." Thor said, referring to Jack.

Daniel stood with his hands on Grace's shoulders. "I told you."

"The process of interfacing his mind is complex." Thor said.

"Dad would be insulted to be called complex." Grace grinned.

Daniel laughed. "He did always say he wasn't that complicated."

Daniel, Teal'c and Grace started looking around as Jack's voice sounded out of nowhere.

"Hello. Testing, testing. One, two. One, two, one, two, testing. Helloooo? Is this thing on?"

"Jack?" Daniel said.

"Dad?" Grace echoed.

"Hey guys!" Jack's voice said. "What's going on?"

"Your mind has been interfaced with the 'Daniel Jackson'." Thor said.

"What?" Daniel and Jack chorused.

"The name of Thor's ship is 'Daniel Jackson'." Teal'c explained.

Grace glanced up and laughed at the look on Daniel's face. Thor explained things to Jack and soon a hologram appeared. Grace smiled.

"Hi Dad." she said.

Jack smiled as well. "Hey Gracie."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace rushed to Jack's side after he was revived.

"Dad?" she said. "You ok?"

"Oi, what a headache." Jack said.

"Take it easy Jack." Daniel said. "You've been through a lot."

Jack looked from Grace to Daniel. "What now?"

Daniel looked unsure. "What's the last thing you remember?"

Jack thought for a moment. "Getting my head sucked by one of those damned Ancient head-suckers. And something about twins."

Grace frowned. "I don't think I want to know."

Jack looked at Teal'c. "Teal'c, what's with the hair?"

"O'Neill." Thor said.

"Thor." Jack said. "You got aspirin?"

"You should feel better momentarily and your memory will slowly return." Thor explained.

Jack nodded and looked back at Teal'c. "Teal'c, what's with the hair."

"Focus Dad." Grace said.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Jack, finally getting everything back and finding out from Daniel and Teal'c where Sam was, made his way to Grace, who was looking out the front window of the ship.

"Gracie." Jack said quietly.

Grace sniffed but didn't face Jack. "They told you about Mom."

Jack stuck his hands in his pockets. "They did. Are you ok?"

Grace shrugged. "I went from losing you and having Mom to losing Mom and having you. Feelings are kinda the same."

"I'm so sorry you have to go through this Grace." Jack said. "It's more then anyone should have to handle."

Grace turned to Jack. "Mom's not gone."

Jack frowned. "How do you know?"

Grace sighed. "It's part of my gift. Part I never told anyone about. I can feel you and Mom."

"Feel how?" Jack asked.

"I guess you could call it your life forces." Grace said. "That's how I knew we could still save you." she looked Jack straight in the eyes. "Mom's not gone."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace grabbed a 9mm. "It never ends well."

"What never ends well?" Daniel asked.

"Having these things around." Jack finished for Grace. "Be careful with that Gracie."

Grace nodded. Weapons training was a bonus of her parents jobs. And of being around bored marines when SG-1 was on missions. Thor brought up a picture through the link with the replicator. It was blurry but it looked like Sam.

"Zoom in." Jack said.

Thor did and it was.

"It's Mom." Grace said.

"Can you pinpoint her location?" Daniel asked.

"She is in a small Replicator structure on the planet. It is some distance outside the colony, near a rich vein of neutronium." Thor said.

"They must be using it to create more human Replicators." Teal'c said.

"I thought the ship was destroyed." Daniel said.

"At least one of the human Replicators must have separated from the main ship with Major Carter prior to exiting hyperspace." Thor explained.

They all became confused when the map vanished. Grace, closet to the Replicator, saw its eyes opened and backed up.

"Crap." she said.

"Beam it out." Jack said, moving in front of Grace.

Thor moved a few stones. "I am trying. It has made itself resistant."

Jack looked around as the power to the ship went out. The capsule holding the Replicator opened and it climbed out. Teal'c, Jack and Daniel opened fire on it. Grace could see it was having no effect. She looked at the thing Jack made but knew she couldn't say anything to call Jack's attention to it so for the first time in her life, she tried connecting through their link. Jack stopped firing and looked down at Grace. Grace motioned to the thing and Jack made his way over. Grace pulled up her 9mm and started firing, giving Jack the time he needed. A wave of energy shot from where Jack was, breaking the Replicator into pieces. Everyone turned to Jack.

"Cool." Grace said.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Jack strapped a vest on Grace. "You can come down but unless a Replicator comes near you, you stay hidden. Understand?"

Grace nodded. "Gotcha."

Jack handed Grace two spare clips. "Maybe I won't kill SG-3 for teaching you how to fire a 9mm."

Grace smiled. Thor beamed them down and Grace quickly found a tree to hide behind.

(A/N: I know it seems a little strange that at the age of ten Grace can fire a gun but I have friends who's parents are cops and a few of them could fire guns before they could ride two wheelers.)

The occasional Replicator approached Grace but she gladly unloaded a few bullets into it, destroying them. Her head shot up when Fifth appear.

"Stop!" he shouted. "If you harm me or any more of my brethren, I assure you Major Carter will die instantly."

Grace lowered her gun as Jack and the others did the same. Grace focused on Fifth. He wasn't human but maybe she could still read him. Daniel saw the look on Grace's face.

"Grace?" he said.

Grace bit her lip. "He's in love with Mom, he won't kill her."

Daniel could hear Jack talking with Thor over the communicator.

"Are you sure Grace?" Daniel asked.

Grace nodded. "He's a Replicator but he's got human emotions and they are an open book to me."

"Come on." Jack said. "Thor says we can't let them escape."

"Shoot all you want Jack." Daniel said.

"He won't kill Mom." Grace said, certainty strong in her voice.

Jack looked at his daughter and through their link, she shared what she felt from Fifth.

"Alright kids," Jack said. "let's have some fun."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"O'Neill." Thor said. "I am detecting a fifth life sign in your immediate vicinity."

Jack, Daniel and Teal'c start calling out for Sam. Grace didn't move. She closed her eyes and focused. Her eyes shot open and she took off. About fifty yards from where she was standing, Grace found Sam lying on the ground.

"Dad!" she called, falling to her knees by Sam's side.

The men quickly found Grace and joined her and Sam. Jack knelt next to Grace and placed his hand on Sam's leg. Sam slowly woke up and pushed herself up on her elbows.

"You ok?" Jack asked.

Sam nodded with a smile. "You had us scared."

Jack smiled. "Likewise."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace sat in Jack's lap. Since getting the news he'd be put in charge of the SGC, he seemed to be in a state of shock.

"Maybe you should break it down into the pros and the cons." Daniel said.

"I've spent my whole life sticking it to the man. If I do this, I'll be the man. I don't think I can be the man." Jack said.

Sam smiled. "You'll be inheriting a pretty big can of worms with the state of affairs out there."

"If Ba'al truly is on the verge of dominance of the System Lords, we face a formidable challenge ahead." Teal'c said.

"Plus who knows where and when Fifth and the other Replicators will turn up." Sam said.

Daniel folded his hands together. "Here on Earth we've never been under so much scrutiny as we will be now that so many governments know about the Stargate."

Jack frowned. "I've never had a desk."

Daniel cleared his throat. "That's a,"

"Con." Jack said.

Daniel nodded. "Con."

Grace giggled. "Ah Dad, you've always had a desk."

Jack looked at Grace surprised. "I do?"

Sam and Grace laughed.

Daniel chuckled. "On the flip side of the coin, there's the fact that nobody knows how this place should be run better than you."

Jack looked at Daniel. "Why thank you Daniel."

"With a little guidance from your good friends and advisers of course." Daniel added cheekily.

"If you don't take the job, we could end up with someone much worse." Sam said.

Grace winced. "Mom."

Sam cringed. "Sorry, that didn't come out right."

Jack just shook his head with a smile.

"I, for one, will miss you accompanying us on our missions, O'Neill." Teal'c said.

"Yeah, now, see, I'm not sure I'm ready to give that up either; sitting back watching you guys go off and have all the fun." Jack said.

Grace crossed her arms. "Welcome to my life."

Jack poked her sides and Grace squeaked.

"Well, I'm sure there'll be situations in which you can accompany us in the field, Jack." Sam said.

"You'll be in charge; you can do whatever you want." Daniel said.

Jack smirked. "I'll be able to do whatever I want."

"Within reason Dad." Grace burst his happy bubble.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace bounced happily between Sam and Daniel as they got ready to start Jack's ceremony. Sam smiled down at Grace.

"You're going to have to stop that when everything begins." Sam said.

Grace nodded quickly. "I know."

Daniel laughed. "It's been a while since we've seen you like this Gracie."

Grace smiled up at Daniel. "I'm happy."

Elizabeth walked in and up to the podium. "Although my time here has been brief, it has been without a doubt indelible. I will remember every one of you, and I thank you all for your hard work. I'm not one for long goodbyes, so without further ado it is with great pleasure I introduce you to your new commanding officer, Brigadier General Jack O'Neill."

SG-1 and Grace turned as the gate room doors opened and Jack walked in, dress blues on and a nervous smile on his face. Grace figured Jack could use some help and sent a little of her happy feeling over their link. Jack looked at Grace and wink at her. Grace giggled and returned the wink.

Jack stood at the podium and cleared his throat. "At ease. You all know how much I love speeches, so I'll make this short. I wish I could say I didn't owe anything to anyone, but the truth is I wouldn't be standing here if it wasn't for the courage and support of each and every one of you. I hope I can be as good a leader as we've had in the past, and as good as you deserve."

"Hear, hear!" Daniel said.

The room started clapping and Jack gave Daniel a look. Daniel just smiled back. Once the room quieted, Jack continued.

"The other reason I took this job was so I could do really cool stuff like this: it is with great pride that my first order of business as commander of this base is the announcement of the promotion of Major Samantha Carter-O'Neill to Lieutenant Colonel."

Sam and Grace both looked at Jack in surprise. Jack smiled and motioned them both up to where he was. Sam took Grace's hand and they joined Jack. As Walter spoke, Jack replaced the insignias on Sam's left shoulder then lifted Grace to do the same on Sam's right. Jack put Grace down and saluted Sam.

"Lieutenant Colonel Samantha O'Neill." Jack said, purposefully leaving out the Carter part of her last name.

Grace smiled happily at her parents as Sam started repeating Jack's words for the oath.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Jack laid in bed that night, watching Sam and Grace sleep. Grace, for the first time since she was six, asked to sleep with her parents. Given that it was the first time they were all together in three months, Jack and Sam said yes right away. Thor had explained to Jack what he discovered about Grace. It was a lot to place on a ten year old's shoulders but, Jack smiled as Grace yawned in her sleep and moved closer to Sam, he had no doubt Grace would be just fine.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Hehe, wow that was a long one for my first chapter back. So Jack's a general, I still want to know who's bright idea THAT was and Sam is a Lt. Colonel. I know I had Grace using her gift a lot more in this but that's because as we go on, now that she knows what it is, she will be using it a lot more. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for your support and for reading.

End Transmission


	13. Zero Hour

Begin Transmission

Lacy here. I'm so glad you're all happy with my first chapter back for Grace. I'm gonna say one more time how sorry I am that I was away for so long. Anywho, on to this episode. Zero Hour. I don't think anyone at the SGC will ever be saying, 'it's a plant' again. Not after this. Nope. SG-1 minus Jack now are stuck off world, captured by Ba'al, or so we're led to believe. Now since we only see Ba'al as a hologram, Grace won't be able to read him like she could if he was there in person. Though if he was there in person, he'd have a LOT of bullets in him. Grace can't help there but can she help her dad overcome his fear that he can't run the base? Read and see. Have fun.

Disclaimer: Come guys, you should know. Of course I don't own it. (All SG-1 fans should know where that came from. See if you can guess.)

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace stood back with a smirk, clearly gained from her father, as Jack was introduced to his new 'assistant'. She knew from George that the man was coming but was sworn to secrecy by her grandfather not to say anything. It wasn't easy given the link Grace and Jack shared but Grace managed. Grace followed Walter and Mark Gilmour down the hall.

"Well, he not like other generals." Mark said.

"Actually," Walter said. "he's not like other people."

Grace's smirk grew as she cleared her throat and Walter jumped in the air. Both men faced her. Walter eyed the young O'Neill.

"What are the chances you won't tell him I said that?" Walter asked.

Grace laughed. "Walter, people have been saying that for years. He won't care."

Mark shifted beside Walter. "Um,"

Walter looked back at the man. "Oh, Mark Gilmour this is General O'Neill and Colonel Carter's daughter Grace. Grace this is,"

Grace nodded. "I know. Bumpa told me."

Walter smiled. "Figures." he looked at Gilmour again. "That would be General Hammond she's talking about."

Mark nodded. "Ah, ok." he held out his hand to Grace. "It's very nice to meet you Grace. Any advice you can give me on your dad?"

Grace nodded again as she shook Mark's hand. "Sure. Sarcasm and humor are more Dad's native language then English is so get used to that and he hates paper work so you, Walter and I will have to do our best to make him do it. If we have to resort to locking him in his office," her smirk returned. "let's just say I got my mom's smarts and can make sure he doesn't get out until it's all done."

Mark looked at Walter. "She's serious, isn't she?"

Walter nodded. "She is."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace sat in Jack's chair in the briefing room as she and SG-1 watched Jack finish his conversation with George.

"Ten bucks he still calls him General." Daniel said. The whole team knew George, upon Jack's promotion had asked the younger man to refer to him by his first name.

Sam smiled. "He's been trying but it's not easy. Hell I only call him George off duty because he's known me since I was in diapers."

"And how cute you were." Jack said walking in. He looked at Daniel and Teal'c. "Jake showed me pictures."

Grace giggled as Sam's face turned red. "She was that shade for a whole two hours."

Sam glared at her laughing husband and daughter. "Are you two done?"

The two shared a look and nodded. "Yeah we're done."

Grace sat back and listened as Sam, Daniel and Teal'c informed Jack about a planet that used to be Anubis'. She was as confused as the others when Jack pushed for not sending them until the next day. Before they could argue further, the gate sounded. It was SG-5 with the representatives from Amra to discuss a pending trade agreement. Grace shared in Jack's oi. She had offered to sit in on the meet since she could read the guests and hopefully get it over quickly. Grace told her parents she had the gift, why not use it. Sam and Jack both agreed to let Grace do it if it was what she really wanted. Following Jack to the gate room, she saw the parties and could already tell, she was going to be no help.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace leaned against the wall beside Davis, banging her head. She stopped when she felt a hand between her head and the wall.

"Unless you're banging their heads," Davis said. "I don't think that's going to help."

Grace sighed. "I hate people."

Davis smiled. "You sound like your father."

Jack and Mark showed up and Davis stood straight.

"General, if I might have a moment with you. We're completely stalled. The Amrans can't agree with each other, let alone us. They're like," he made a 'yack yack yack' motion with his fingers. "bickering children."

Jack looked at Grace, who just shrugged.

"I tried," she said. "but short of taking one of the SF's guns and threatening them, there's no stopping them."

Jack nodded. "Maybe they need a time out."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace stood across the briefing room, watching Jack type on his laptop. She watched as he sighed when his phone rang and answered in an exhausted tone. She knew the job was hard on him. Flying a desk was not easy for a man who'd been in the field for all of his military career but Grace didn't know how to help.

"Gracie."

Grace snapped back and realized Jack had moved and was now kneeling in front of her.

"Hi Dad." she said, trying, like he was, to pretend that everything was ok.

Jack smiled sadly. "I guess you can tell I'm struggling, huh?"

Grace tapped her temple then tapped Jack's. "Kinda hard not to. Have you talked to Bumpa? Maybe he can help?"

Jack shook his head. He picked Grace up and carried her to his office. Given that Grace was almost eleven, Jack knew he shouldn't carry her but still felt the need to some times.

"I thought about calling George but he's got his own job to settle into." Jack said. "It's just a lot to take on."

"Not to mention you don't want to send Mom, Uncle Daniel and Uncle Teal'c off world without you." Grace said, hitting one of Jack's main problems on the head.

Jack laughed but nodded. "There's that too."

"They'll be fine Daddy." Grace said. "Uncle Teal'c was sort of doing this before any of us were born and you trained Mom and Uncle Daniel."

Jack knew his daughter was right. She got that charming habit from her mother.

"Basically you're telling me to realize they've grown up." Jack said trying to inject some humor into the conversation.

Grace smiled, knowing what Jack was doing. "Yeah Dad, that's what I'm saying. And you have too. That's why Bumpa, Mom and I all know you can run this base. So does everyone else. You just have to give it time."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace stood in Dr. Lee's lab after saying goodbye to her mother, Daniel and Teal'c.

"Dad's going to kill you." Grace said to Lee.

The tiny plant from the day before had taken over the lab. Lee sighed.

"I know. I'm not sure what to do though." he said.

Grace looked around the room. "Taking the machete away from Siler before he cuts something important off would be a start." she gave Siler a smile. "No offense Siler."

"None taken Grace." Siler said.

Lee looked at Grace. "I don't suppose you could, I don't know, talk to it."

Grace cocked a brow. "It's a plant Bill. Not a person."

Lee sighed again then quickly stiffened as someone said Jack was coming. Grace patted his arm and she moved out of the lab.

"Good luck!" was her parting shot.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace stood in front of the stargate about an hour after SG-10 and 12 went through to help Reynolds find SG-1. She was so lost in her own thoughts, that when the gate started spinning, she jumped a good foot in the air. She looked over at the side door as Jack came in. The gate activated and Reynolds came down the ramp with his team and 10 and 12. But SG-1 was not with them.

"We looked everywhere." Reynolds said. "No sign of them. I'm sorry sir."

Jack tried to hold his calm. "You were there to watch their backs."

Reynolds nodded. "Yes, sir. Colonel Carter insisted we secure the Gate."

Grace rolled her eyes. Of course she did. Before the conversation could go on, the gate activated again. Jack looked up at Walter who said there was IDC yet. Then looking back at the gate, a hologram of Ba'al appeared.

Jack sighed. "Stand down boys." he motioned to the SFs and Reynolds.

Grace rolled her eyes at the snake. "What do you want?"

Ba'al glanced at Grace before looking back at Jack. "Do you always allow children to greet your guests."

"That would imply you're a guest." Jack said. "Now answer the lady's question."

Ba'al straightened some. "I have your friends."

Jack and Grace motioned with their hands. "And?"

Reynolds smirked at the look on Ba'al's face. It would appear the Goa'uld didn't like the father-daughter tag team he was getting.

"I propose an exchange." Ba'al said.

"For what?" Jack asked.

"Not what, whom." Ba'al said.

"Whatever." Grace said.

Ba'al rolled his eyes this time. "Camulus."

Jack frowned, in what appeared to be confusion. "Who?

Ba'al didn't buy it. "I'll transmit a Gate address. You will send him to me if you want to see your friends alive again."

Jack inhaled. "Let me think about it."

"You have one day." Ba'al said.

Jack, never one to let someone else get the upper hand said, "Is that like one Earth day, or.." he shrugged the rest.

Ba'al's hologram vanished. Jack turned and looked at Grace.

"Sorry Dad." Grace said. "He was just a hologram. I couldn't get anything."

Jack sighed.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace once again found herself standing with Lee. Only this time, the base was dark except for the emergency lights.

"You're really dead this time." Grace said.

"Would you stop saying that." Lee said. "It's just a small problem, I can fix it."

Grace gave Lee a look. "How?"

Lee shifted. "I'm working on that."

Grace nodded. "Well I'm going to go be anywhere but here."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

(A/N: She seems to be leaving poor Dr. Lee just as Jack comes. *shrugs* Oh well.)

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"I'm not doing it." Grace said, standing in front of Mark with her arms crossed.

"If I do it, he'll kill me." Mark said.

Grace snorted. "What makes you think he won't do the same to me?"

Mark echoed Grace's snort. "You're his daughter."

"Yeah and like him, on little to no sleep I tend to lash out at however is waking me." Grace said. "I'm not doing it. Besides I want to go have a talk with Camulus. See why he wants off the base so bad."

Mark sighed. "Fine." he went to leave but stopped. "Hang on, your father isn't going to let you near a Goa'uld."

Grace smirked. "I know. I'm really just going to Dad's office to call Bumpa."

True to her word, ten minutes later, Grace was seated in Jack's chair, dialing George's office number. Given the time at the base, she knew her grandfather would already be at work in D.C.

"Hammond."

Grace smiled. "Hi Bumpa.

"Hi Gracie. How are things?"

Grace took five minutes to run things down with Hammond as she started playing around on Jack's computer.

"How's your father holding up?"

"He's doubting himself." Grace said. "He's trying to hide it from me but I've got more experience with the link then him so he's not hiding it very well." she sighed. "What can I do for him Bumpa?"

"Just be there Grace. That's all you can do until he believes he can do the job."

Grace froze as she pulled up the letter Jack had been typing to George.

"What if he never believes?"

"He will. Jack was never one to give up without a fight and I don't think he's going to start now."

Grace stared at the letter. She really hoped George was right.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace stood next to Walter in the control room.

"I feel like an alien movie extra." Grace said. She along with the few people left on base were wearing hazmat suits while Lee tried to get rid of the plant.

Walter laughed. "It shouldn't be for much longer Grace."

Grace wiggled a little. "Good cause it's hot as Netu in here and I'm claustrophobic."

"If you claustrophobic Grace," Siler said. "then why did you agree to stay?"

"So Dad doesn't burn out." Grace said. 'Or finish that letter' was the rest of the sentence but Grace kept that to herself.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Reynolds looked down at Grace. "Sure he won't get mad for this?"

Grace nodded with a smile. "Trust me, he needs this."

Reynolds patted Grace's head before facing the side door of the gate room as they slid open. Jack stood there, looking confused.

"What's going on?" Jack asked.

Reynolds stepped forward. "General, we just wanted you to know, whatever you decide, we're behind you one hundred percent. You just need to give the order and we're ready to go."

Jack looked around at everyone and stopped on Grace. His daughter stood just behind Reynolds with a big encouraging smile on her face.

"I know you are Colonel." Jack looked back at Reynolds. "Thank you." he looked at everyone else again. "All of you." He motioned Grace forward and picked her up. "Dismissed."

Jack carried Grace out into the hall and hugged her tightly. "Thank you Gracie."

Grace held tightly to Jack. "You're welcome Daddy."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace yawned as Jack finished tying his shoe. Jack smiled.

"Alright sleepyhead. Time to go home." he said.

Grace nodded and Jack once again heaved his daughter into his arms. They made their way to the elevator and were just about to head to the surface with the alarms went off.

Grace buried her face in Jack's shoulder. "No, bad. Not happening." then her head popped up. "Mom."

Jack didn't need to hear anything else. He made it to the control room in record time and placed Grace down in one of the chairs. Grace listened as Jack talked with Sam over the radio and after a few minutes of clearing things up, let them come through. Grace let out a sigh of relief and felt the same relief filling Jack.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Sam finished braiding Grace's hair for the ceremony as Grace ran over everything that had happened while SG-1 was gone. Sam was startled by the news of the letter.

"What are you picking up from Dad now?" Sam asked. "Do you think he finished the letter?"

Grace got quiet for a second before a smile spread across her face. "He's gonna be ok."

Sam turned Grace to face her. "You did a good job Gracie. Bringing all the teams together to show your dad just how much they stood behind him was brilliant."

Grace had left that out and felt her face blush. "Dad told you?"

Sam nodded. "He did and he was very proud of you."

Grace looked at her hands. "I just wanted him to know, we know he can do it." she looked up. "And now he does."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

A few days later, SG-11 checked in from their mission asking to bring something back.

"What is it?" Jack asked.

"A plant sir." the team leader said.

Everyone in the room stiffened.

"No!"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

I couldn't help it. I had to end it that way. It just so needed to. And I know I didn't put all the Ba'al scenes in there but I really hate that snake, no matter how fun it is to watch Jack screw with him. As I think I stated before in another chapter, Grace will continue to play bigger roles as the story goes on. Her gift will be the main cause of her bigger role. So let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks as always for reading. Next up is Sacrifices.

End Transmission


	14. Sacrifices

Begin Transmission

Hey kids, Lacy here. So Sacrifices. Yeah this is gonna be SO fun. Teal'c not handling Rya'c getting married, Ishta and her people saying on the base, and wanting to hold the ceremony there. Like I said. Have fun.

Disclaimer: I'm sorry my brain has shut down. I can neither admit nor deny anything.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace stared as Bra'tac followed Teal'c out of the gate room. She looked at her father and uncle.

"What's wrong with Rya'c getting married?" Grace asked.

Jack let out a breath. "I'm not sure."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace twirled in her chair as the meeting with Ishta got under way. Daniel reached out and stilled her chair. Grace pouted but sat still as Ishta explained what was happening.

"How do you know you've been compromised?" Daniel asked.

"Yesterday we were to meet one of our contacts, a high priestess stationed within Moloc's temple. She failed to appear at the allotted time." Ishta explained.

"You must evacuate immediately." Teal'c said.

Ishta nodded. "I agree, but we know not of another uninhabited planet like Hak'tyl. Hiding a large group of female warriors and children within a populated planet in Moloc's domain is difficult, and dangerous."

Jack leaned forward. "I'm sure we could help you folks out." he looked at Sam. "Sam."

Sam nodded. "Uh no problem."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace stood between Sam and Daniel as they watched Ishta's people come through the gate. A smile broke out on Grace's face as Rya'c stepped through. Over the years he'd become like a brother to Grace and Rya'c was very protective of his little sister. Sam and Daniel watched as Rya'c spotted Grace and quickly hugged her.

"It is good to see you Grace." Rya'c said once he released Grace.

"You too Rya'c." Grace looked at the woman standing just behind Rya'c. "Gonna introduce your friend?"

Rya'c faced the woman with a smile. "This is my sim'ka, Kar'yn. Kar'yn this is Colonel Carter, Dr. Jackson and Grace."

Kar'yn smiled. "Rya'c stop using those old terms. We are betrothed." she looked at the other three. "And it is an honor to meet friends of my husband-to-be."

"Right back at ya." Daniel said.

Kar'yn looked down at Grace. "Rya'c has told me much about you Grace. He is very proud of his little sister."

Grace blushed slightly. "I'm not that special."

Sam and Daniel shared a look. Grace really was a mini version of Jack.

Rya'c smiled. "Of course you are Grace." he looked at Daniel and Sam again. "Thank you for agreeing to host our union ceremony. It will be an honor to be betrothed among friends."

Grace looked up at her mother. She didn't remember Jack agreeing to that.

"Oh you're having the wedding here?" Daniel asked. Apparently he didn't either.

Kar'yn nodded. "Of course. Ishta said it may take some time to find a suitable planet for our new home. We are to be married in three days!"

Sam, Daniel and Grace grinned as Kar'yn excused herself and Rya'c.

"They're having the wedding here." Daniel said.

Sam nodded. "Yeah."

"Does Dad know about this?" Grace asked.

Sam cleared her throat. "I'm gonna work on...finding them a planet." she quickly cleared the gate room. Grace looked at her uncle.

"This is going to be interesting." Grace said.

Daniel nodded. "Yeah."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"There's gonna be cake right?" Grace asked. It was her one condition for actually getting dressed up for Rya'c and Kar'yn's wedding.

Jack smiled. "Yes Bra'tac has already promised cake."

Grace nodded. "Good. Can't be a wedding without cake. Just be wrong."

Daniel looked between father and daughter. "You two are so similar sometimes, it's down right creepy."

Jack and Grace exchanged a look and shrug.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace perched on one of the infirmary beds. "There are horses everywhere Aunt Janet. I don't like horses."

Janet smiled at Grace. "They're only here for a week Grace. You could always stay home for that week."

Grace shook her head. "Nah, I'd go nuts. I'll just have to deal with it. Luckily they aren't quiet so I should be able to stay away from them."

"Good idea." Janet said. "Now enough about the horses, do your school work."

Grace groaned and leaned on her knee, her fist supporting her head as she looked over her school work. Math. Again. There were some days when it seems like all she had was math. Janet saw the look on Grace's face.

"Don't even think about whining Grace." Janet said. "You're the one constantly putting your math off. It has to be done."

Grace glared at her aunt but picked up her pencil. "Fine."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace stood between her parents as Bra'tac started the practice ceremony for Rya'c and Kar'yn. Grace never understood why weddings needed to be rehearsed but as things started to spiral out of control and Grace shared a wince with both her parents, she understood. Rya'c and Kar'yn stormed out of the gate room and everyone left just stood around not sure what to do.

"You have no idea how suddenly glad I am that we didn't have a rehearsal." Sam whispered to Jack.

Jack chuckled. "That would be because you were six months pregnant and I was trying to stop your father from killing me. We didn't really have time to rehearse anything."

Grace glanced at her parents. "Do I want to know?"

Both shook their heads. Grace smiled with a shake of her own head and walked over to Bra'tac.

"So what are the chances they'll work this out?" Grace asked.

Bra'tac smiled. "Rya'c is as stubborn as his father and though Kar'yn is not blood to Ishta, she has many of her qualities as well."

Grace cocked a brow. "So we're going to need a miracle."

Bra'tac nodded. "Indeed."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Storming her way through the halls of the SGC, Grace was muttering under her breath as she approached the briefing room.

"Why can nothing ever go as planned?" Grace practically growled. "A simple mission and it all goes to Hell."

She stopped outside the room, hearing nothing but yelling and turned as Jack and Bra'tac approached.

"Well this should be fun." Jack said.

Grace and Bra'tac nodded their agreement and the three stepped into the room. Grace winced at the noise coming from everyone. Jeez they were loud.

"SILENCE!!"

Grace winced again. But Bra'tac was louder. The room quieted and Jack looked at Daniel.

"Daniel, what's going on here?" Jack asked.

Before Daniel could answer, everyone started talking at once again. Grace rolled her eyes and before sticking her thumb and pointer in her mouth and whistling loudly. Everyone looked at her in shock.

Jack rubbed his ear. "Got that from your grandfather." he turned back to Daniel. "Now, I said Daniel."

"Well as you can see everyone's a little upset." Daniel said.

"We will not abandon Ishta. We insist a rescue mission be devised immediately." Ishta's Lt. said.

Jack looked slightly offended. "We're devising."

"Teal'c has said the gate is well guarded." Bra'tac said.

"Can we not acquire a ship and journey to this planet?" Rya'c asked.

Daniel shook his head. "Even if we could, it would take at least a week to get there."

"Please," Bra'tac said. "return to your quarters."

Kar'yn shook her head. "I cannot go until,"

Bra'tac held up his hands. "Please, in time your skills may be required and you must be ready. Go."

Reluctantly, Rya'c, Kar'yn and the other warriors left the briefing room. Grace pushed off the wall and stepped forward.

"How can we help Uncle Teal'c?" Grace asked.

Daniel, Jack and Bra'tac exchanged looks.

"Until the gate is clear," Jack said. "there isn't much we can do."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Jack placed his hands on Grace's shoulders as they stood in the briefing room and watched the missiles lower into position in front of the gate.

"Think this'll help get Teal'c and Ishta home?" Grace asked.

"It'll give them a fighting chance." Jack said. "Teal'c won't go down without a fight and he'll do what he has to to bring Ishta back."

Grace bit her lip. "But in what condition?"

"For that Goa'uld's sake, I hope perfectly healthy." Jack said, though he knew that probably wasn't the case.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Sam took Grace's hand in her own to stop the young girl from fussing with her skirt as Rya'c and Kar'yn's ceremony went on. Though she had agreed to dress up for her 'brother', Grace couldn't help but be annoyed with the dress. Her annoyance with formal wear was normally left to Jack to deal with but Jack seemed to be whispering a pep talk in Teal'c's ear so Sam just shook her head with a smile and went back to watching. The ceremony passed quickly and once over, everyone moved to congratulate the new couple.

Jack clapped Rya'c on the shoulder. "Good luck Rya'c."

"Do you have any words of wisdom O'Neill?" Rya'c asked.

Sam and Grace quickly covered their snorts, though Daniel just outright laughed.

"I do Rya'c." Jack said, giving his family a look. "Your wife is always right. Remember that and you'll do just fine."

Sam gave Jack a look. "Funny you pass on the one advice you never learned yourself."

Jack looked back at Rya'c. "This would be one of those times where you don't say anything. There is NO right answer."

Rya'c laughed and nodded.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

I, like Daniel, outright laughed while writing the line where Rya'c asked Jack for 'words of wisdom'. It was just too funny. So there is this. Sorry it took so long, my muse ran away. I found her, with some help from my old middle school best friend. My muse was hiding in the shower, not sure why but once she came back, the rest of the chapter flowed. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading. Next episode up is It's Good To Be King. This is going to be SO much fun.

End Transmission


	15. It's Good To Be King

Begin Transmission

Lacy here with one of my favorite episodes. Not sure why, maybe it's cause it's Maybourne's last or just cause Jack gets to go off world. Either way it's going to be SO fun to write. Yes Grace will get to once again interact with Maybourne. This will start when Jack shows up on Maybourne's planet and he'll be bringing Grace with him. After all, she has the gene too and things might just go faster with her there. Sit back and have fun kids.

Disclaimer: I think I might have put Maybourne in more episodes if I owned it. He and Jack are so entertaining when they get going.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace slid her hat on her head and pulled her pony tail through the back. She was going with her dad to Maybourne's world because of the ancient ship SG-1 had found. They needed Jack to work it and Sam figured since Grace had the gene, she might be able to help too.

"Ready kiddo?" Jack asked, putting his own hat on.

Grace spun to face her dad as she slid her normal 9mm into its holster. "Ready."

Jack cocked a brow. "Sure you're going to need that?" he was referring to the gun.

Grace smirked. "We're going to Maybourne's planet. You know as well as I do Dad that he doesn't know the meaning of stop talking." she patted her sidearm. "This might help."

Jack laughed. "Ok you either spend way too much time with me or SG-3."

Grace bobbed her head. "Eh, both."

"Nice Grace." Jack said. "Zip your vest and let's go."

Grace zipped her vest all the way and followed Jack to the gate room.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Maybourne stood with his villagers as they waited for Jack to arrive. The gate was active and a few seconds later Jack and to Maybourne's surprise, Grace stepped through. Not missing a beat, Maybourne waved to his musicians and they started playing. Jack winced as he stepped down the stone stairs with Grace.

"They can't really be that bad." Grace muttered.

Jack smirked. "It might have something to do with the fact that's an Earth song and I get the feeling Harry taught it to them. The man's about as tone deaf as they come."

Maybourne stepped forward. "Jack! It's great to see you. How long has it been?"

"Oh since you got yourself and my dad trapped off world and you tried to kill him." Grace piped up for her father.

Maybourne looked at Grace. "And Grace, always a pleasure."

Grace grinned. "Don't lie Harry."

Jack and Daniel choked back their laughter and Teal'c had a barely seeable smile on his face.

"You know why we're here Harry." Jack said. "You're aware of the fact that this place is gonna be overrun by a gaggle of bad guys soon? Right?"

Maybourne shrugged. "Yeah, well, maybe."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Right. Sam told me about this prophecy stuff. It's not gonna go down that way, y'know."

"Come on Jack." Maybourne all but whined. "You've defeated System Lords before."

"Not this time Maybourne." Grace said. "SG-1 came to get you and your people to safety, not to take down another System Lord. Your people need to prepare to leave."

"I can't. I already told them you'd save the day." Maybourne said.

Grace scanned the area as Jack tried to convince Maybourne of what he had to do. Daniel had already pointed out the general direction of the ship that Teal'c had found but as Grace stood there, it was like the ship was calling to her. Kinda like the chair in Antarctica. Grace repressed a shiver. While she may be getting a hold on her gene gifts, the call of ancient tech still freaked her out sometimes. She wondered what would happen if she ever went to Atlantis. Jack's hand on her shoulder, snapped Grace from her thoughts.

"Come on Gracie." Jack said. "Let's go see Mom's cool new toy."

Grace tipped her head. "Convince Harry to do the right thing?"

Jack looked at Maybourne's retreated back. "Not sure. We'll see. But I get the feeling, no matter what, we'll be dealing with unplanned events today."

Grace nodded. "Me too."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace let out a whistle as they approached the ship.

"Well alright then." she said. Eleven years old, Grace knew a cool ride when she saw one.

They stepped onto the ship.

"Nice ride." Jack said.

Sam smiled and patted Grace's head as she walked by.

"Yeah the Ancients like to fly in style." Daniel said.

Jack and Grace made their way to the front of the ship and took the two main chairs.

"You're going to have to help us out here Sam." Jack said. "Got any quarters?"

Sam laughed. "Sorry Jack, you're on your own with this one."

Jack sighed. "Fine. How do we know we're not going to end up back at the Alamo?"

Grace snorted. "That was on Earth Dad."

"And I've separated the time device from the control circuits," Sam said. "I think." she moved behind Jack's seat. "Concentrate on powering the engines."

Jack frowned. "Concentrate?" he closed his eyes for a few seconds and opened them. "Got nothin'."

"Come on, Jack. You've already proven that the Ancient gene you possess allows you to operate Ancient technology. It's no different than, uh, the device in Antarctica. Just," Daniel gestured. "focus your mind."

Sam, Grace and Jack gave Daniel a look that he just shrugged at. Grace shook her head and looked at Jack.

"We'll do it together Dad," she said. "I know we can."

Jack nodded and he and Grace both, as one, took off their hats and placed their hands on the control consoles. After a few moments, the ship lights up.

"Good!" Daniel said.

Grace and Jack frowned a bit, trying to keep their focus when things started sparking. Both dropped their hands and winced.

"Not so good." Daniel said.

"What'd we break?" Grace asked.

Sam looked things over. "I don't think you broke anything, just over-juiced a few circuits."

Jack and Grace looked at each other. "Oops."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace stood beside Jack as Maybourne tried to tell his people, or at least the elders that they had to leave their planet. At least for a little while. Grace was actually surprised, and she could feel Jack was too when Maybourne admitted to being a fraud. She didn't think he'd actually go that far. Then Garan stepped forward and started pointing out all the Maybourne had done that had not been written on the old temple walls. Grace could see the plan crashing down as Maybourne's confidence rebuilt right before their eyes.

"Oh boy." Grace muttered.

Jack nodded. "I second that."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace stood just inside the ship as Jack talked with Daniel on the radio. Ares' First Prime had arrived.

"If you blow the ship now," Daniel said via radio. "you'll blow your position."

Sam looked at Jack. "Guess we're staying for a while."

Jack scrubbed a hand over his face. "Alright, Sam, you and Grace work on getting this ship running. I'll keep an eye out for any jaffa."

Sam nodded and Grace unzipped her vest, taking it and her holster off. She placed them down and moved to the front of the ship. Sam watched Grace. Grace had described to her parents the feeling she got from the Arctic post and Sam wanted to see if it was the same with the ship. Grace leaned on the control console.

"Alright ship," Grace whispered. "you called me here, now tell me how Mom and I can fix you."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Jack came darting onto the ship and closed the rear hatch.

"Time to go." he said, moving to the front of the ship.

Grace was already back in her chair from earlier, hitting a few buttons. Sam continued to hit a few more things.

"What do you think Gracie?" Jack asked.

"Give Mom a few more seconds." Grace said, looking at Jack. "She can do it."

Jack nodded and thirty seconds later, Sam closed her laptop and took the seat behind Grace.

"I'm done." she said. "I think."

Jack looked at Grace, who already had her eyes closed and hands on the console. Jack waited and after a few seconds, Grace nodded. Jack placed his own hands on the console and the ship slowly flickered to life, even with the staff blasts hitting the back of the ship. Sam watched as Jack and Grace got the ship off the ground and into the air.

"There's another ship." Grace said. "It's big."

"Ares." Sam said.

Jack focused again. "Weapons."

Sam and Grace watched as drones fly from the ship and head straight for the mother ship.

"Keep firing Jack." Sam said.

Jack tried but nothing happened. "Nothing."

Grace pressed a few things. "Weapons are empty."

"Let's hope you hit something vital." Sam said.

The three watched as a series of small explosions started before the entire ship blew.

"Think that was vital?" Jack asked, looking back at Sam.

Sam smiled and Grace laughed.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace and Sam looked at Maybourne, their eyes bugged.

"Wives?" they asked.

Jack sensed Maybourne was in danger and gently turned Sam and Grace towards the gate.

"Go." he said. Once they were far enough away, Jack turned back to Maybourne. "Wives?" the other man shrugged. Jack shook his head and headed for the gate himself. Meeting Sam and Grace at the event horizon, Jack saw them glaring at Maybourne and with a laugh, grabbed their hands and pulled them through.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

This story had been playing in my head for weeks now. Actually I'm pretty sure I've had this one done out since I started the story. It was just too perfect to pass up. I know not much Maybourne/Grace interaction but this was mainly focused again on Grace's gene. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading. Next up is Citizen Joe.

End Transmission


	16. Citizen Joe

Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Citizen Joe. This has to be another favorite episode. But before I get into that, did anyone else notice at the beginning of the episode where Sam and Jack are on the phone with each other, they are basically flirting? I mean, isn't she supposed to be with Potato Head? Not that I'm complaining, I love that scene, just want to know if anyone else noticed. So as for this chapter, Grace will be with Jack while he's at home. She'll be the one on the phone with Sam, though Jack will be adding his little comments in the background and we'll see how Grace reacts to Joe. And how she reacts to the fact that, though she has the link with her dad, she had no idea what he was seeing for the past seven years. Have fun.

Disclaimer: *pauses* I got nothin'.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"So did you father actually get everything on the list?" Sam asked as she stood in the corridor of the SGC talking to Grace on the phone.

Grace glanced at the bags Jack was getting as she unlocked the front door.

"Um you might need to make a small trip to the store on your way home." Grace said.

Sam laughed. "Let me guess, he got what he needed for his 'World Famous' omelet and nothing else."

Grace grinned. "How'd you guess?"

"I know your father." Sam sighed. "Let him know he's not to give you anything with beer in it."

Grace turned to Jack. "Mom said no beer food for me."

Jack placed the bags down on the counter. "Just had to suck the fun out of it, didn't she?"

"Also let him know I can hear him." Sam laughed.

"She can hear you Dad." Grace said.

Jack smirked. "Oh I know." he started moving things from the bag to the counter. "Oh remind your mom I've got a meeting with that CIA person Monday. Johnson something or other."

Grace turned back to the phone. "You get that Mom?"

"I did Grace." Sam said. "I'll make sure Walter puts a reminder somewhere you're dad will see it."

Grace smirked. "You could always staple a post-it to his forehead."

Jack glanced up but stopped just before he opened his mouth. Grace frowned and turned around. She froze.

"Mom, we'll call you back." Grace said.

"Alright Gracie." Sam said before hanging up. She headed to her lab, wondering what the punishment was for stapling a post-it to her husband's forehead.

Grace moved slowly to Jack's side. Standing in their kitchen doorway was a middle-aged man with a gun.

"You're Jack O'Neill." he said.

Jack moved in front of Grace. "Yes. Here's a better question; who are you?"

"It doesn't matter." the man said. "All you need to know is," his voice cracked. "you ruined my life."

Jack held up his hands. "OK, look, this obviously isn't your forte, so why don't you just put the gun down before you get hurt?"

He stepped forward but the man started waving his gun widely. Grace frowned. There was something off about the gun.

"Don't come any closer." the man said.

Jack sighed. "I know your gun isn't real." he reached behind him and pulled his own weapon from his waistband. "However, mine is."

The man paled. "Oh god! I'm sorry, I'm sorry. You're right, it's just a toy." he dropped the gun. "Please don't shoot me."

Jack rolled his eyes and Grace stepped up beside him.

"He's not going to shoot you." Grace said as she handed Jack his cell.

The man eyed Grace. "I'm sorry, I just thought it was the only way to make you listen to me."

Jack flipped his cell open. "Oh, where you're goin', people will listen. They've got nothin' to do but listen to what you have to say. They've got nice white coats, padded walls, the whole nine yards."

The man now held up his hands. "Please, wait! You're Brigadier General Jack O'Neill, head of Stargate Command at Cheyenne Mountain. You used to command SG-1, which is now led by Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter-O'Neill, your wife. You once visited a planet called Argos and the nanites in your blood caused you to age artificially. You had the entire repository of the Ancients' knowledge downloaded into your brain, twice! You have a thing for The Simpsons, fishing, Mary Steenburgen, the color peridot, and you're a terrible ping pong player!"

Jack and Grace paused.

"Have we met?" Jack asked.

Grace crossed her arms. "You must have Dad cause he knows you suck at ping pong."

Jack turned a glare on his daughter. "I do not."

Grace turned back to the man. "Who are you?"

"My name is Joe Spencer. I'm a barber." He looked at Jack. "It's all true, isn't it? Everything I've seen: the Stargate, the Goa'uld, the Asgard. It's all real. Tell me it's real. I need to know."

Grace looked up at Jack. Well this put an interesting twist on their day.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace followed the nurse who took Joe's blood over to Janet.

"Aunt Janet, can you check him for the ancient gene?" Grace asked.

Janet nodded and wrote it down on the orders. "Are you picking something up Grace?"

Grace looked back at Joe. "Not sure. There's something there but it's like it's protected."

"Well we'll check just to be safe." Janet said. "It could explain how Joe knows so much about your father and the SGC."

Grace nodded and walked back over to Jack's side. Joe looked down at her.

"You, Grace have gotten so big." Joe said.

Grace cocked a brow. "Yup that tends to happen as a person gets older."

Jack smiled. "Play nice Gracie."

"As soon as I can get a clear read off him." Grace said, crossing her arms.

Joe nodded. "Right, your advanced gene." he frowned. "You can't read me?"

Grace shook her head. "No and as you can imagine, it's more then a little annoying."

Sam and Daniel walked in and after some very awkward greetings, Sam noticed how frustrated Grace looked and excused herself and Grace.

"If you keep pushing Grace," Sam said after Grace explained what was going on. "you may get no read at all. Take a break for a bit and try again when we get the blood results."

Grace rubbed her forehead. "There are days when I really hate this gene."

Sam ran her hand over Grace's head. "I wish I had some way to help you Gracie but sadly this is something not even your dad can help you with."

Grace gave Sam the best smile she could. "I know but that's ok. I can handle it."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace blew her hair out of her face as she read the results of Joe's blood work on Sam's computer. She flopped down in her chair as Teal'c and Jack entered and again there was an uncomfortable moment as Joe greeted Teal'c. They all sat finally.

"So what are the results Sam?" Jack asked.

"Well it would seem Joe has the same ancient gene as you Jack." Sam said.

Joe looked at Jack. "I just want you to know, if you ever need me to use the Chair device in Antarctica in defense of the planet, I'm there."

Jack patted Joe's arm. "Thank you." he looked back at Sam. "Anything to explain why Grace got nothing off him?"

Sam shook her head. "No, other then the gene, he's completely normal."

Grace leaned on the table. "Could have been the situation. I mean, he did startle us at home and then things were confusing down in the infirmary."

Sam nodded. "Good point Grace. You wanna try again?"

Grace nodded. Joe looked between Grace and her parents.

"What do I do?" he asked.

"Nothing but sit there." Jack said. "This is all Grace."

Joe turned back to Grace and noticed she was staring at him but it was almost as if she was seeing right through him. No one made a sound, not wanting to break Grace's focus. Finally Grace's eyes refocused and she sat back with a sigh.

"Mom's right, his gene is the only special thing about him." Grace said. "And I couldn't get anything on how he knows what he knows."

"I think I've got it." Daniel said joining them. "Took me a while to track it down but.." He put the stone Joe had given them down on the table and laid a second identical stone beside it.

Joe sat up straight. "You've got one too?"

"They're a set." Daniel said. "Jack do you remember P3R-233? The planet where I..."

Joe interrupted Daniel. "...where you found the quantum mirror that sent you to an alternate reality where the Goa'uld invaded Earth."

Daniel gave Joe a look before nodding to Jack that the other man was right. Grace kinda tuned the others out as she looked between Jack and Joe. Joe had been seeing what had been happening in Jack's life for seven years. Everything. All of SG-1's missions, all that Grace had been through with her own gene. All of it. But what didn't make sense to her was if Joe was seeing Jack's life because of a two way connection then...

"Shouldn't Dad have been seeing Joe's life too?" Grace asked suddenly.

Daniel nodded. "Theoretically, yes."

All eyes turned on Jack. Jack paused for a moment.

"Bowling league. Thursday nights?" he said finally.

Joe gaped. "You saw that?"

Jack nodded. "You got game son."

Daniel held his hand up. "Wait a minute. Jack, you've been seeing parts of the life of a barber in Indiana for seven years and you never mentioned it?"

Jack thought back. "Yeah, sure I did. I know I did."

SG-1 looked at each other.

"No. No you didn't Jack." Sam said.

Daniel frowned. "You didn't find that the least bit odd?"

Jack shook his head. "Actually no, I found it quite relaxing."

"Should Grace not have been able to see it as well?" Teal'c said. "Given her link with O'Neill."

Eyes shifted to Grace this time. Grace shook her head.

"Trust me I had no idea." she said. "And I'm a little confused on why I had no idea." she looked at Jack. "Did you block it?"

"Up until I came back from being frozen Grace, I didn't even know how to block things." Jack said. "I guess I just really didn't think about it that much."

"Not to mention you were usually looking for signs of danger when going through your dad's mind." Sam said.

Grace nodded. "Good point."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Sam looked up from her book as Jack walked into the house.

"How'd it go?" Sam asked.

"Well she took it better then your dad." Jack said with a smile. "But I think they're going to be ok."

Sam smiled as Jack sat beside her. "Good."

"Where's Grace?" Jack asked.

Sam nodded to the hall. "In her room. She wants to get a better hold on her gift so she's spent most of the afternoon reading the neighbors."

Jack frowned. "Is that a good idea?"

"This isn't exactly the type of thing we can stop her from doing Jack." Sam said. "I figure as long as she doesn't do anything but sift through people's current thoughts, she'll be ok."

Jack nodded. "Ok, I'm gonna go check on her. See how she's doing."

He gave Sam a kiss before getting up and heading down to Grace's room. He knocked on the door before opening it. He found Grace on her bed, laying on her back, staring at the ceiling. Her eyes held the same unfocused look that they did when she was reading Joe. However, they quickly snapped back when Jack entered the room.

"Hey Dad." Grace said sitting up.

Jack sat on the foot of the bed. "Hey munchkin. Mom says you're spying on the neighbors."

Grace smiled. "I wouldn't call it spying. I can't actually see anything. Just seeing how far my gift can reach and I wanted to see if I could do it without having to see the person face to face."

"And?" Jack prompted.

"And I can." Grace said. "I can reach about three houses down on our side but only the house across the street on the other side."

"Why so eager to prefect your gift?" Jack asked.

Grace shrugged. "If I can read people from a distance, I could be a big help. It'd be better then sitting around the SGC all the time."

Jack didn't like that idea but wouldn't tell Grace. She always wanted to feel needed, never liking watching her parents go off, not knowing if they'd come back. He knew how she felt now.

"We'll see about that for when you're older." Jack said. "Now come on, let's go help Mom make dinner so she doesn't light the stove on fire again."

Grace giggled and followed Jack out of her room.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Well there's that. Yeah Grace is going to be working on her gift over the next few chapters. She'll have plenty of chances too. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading. Next episode up is Threads.

End Transmission


	17. Threads

Begin Transmission

Alright kids, Lacy here. So this is going to sound weird, well maybe not but Threads is actually my favorite and least favorite episode all rolled into one. I'll start with why it's my least favorite(shorter list). The only thing I don't like about the episode is that Jacob dies. I hate that. He's like Bra'tac. The two were supposed to be the characters that never died. I mean look at all they've been through and they just kept going. Sadly though Jake did leave us. And I hate to say it but I'm keeping that. Don't kill me. Now my favorite parts for this episode are(long list) Potato Head finally leaves, Kerry breaks up with Jack meaning she leaves, Anubis is finally gone for good...anything else? Oh yeah! Sam finally goes fishing with Jack! Now of course in Grace, Sam and Jack are married, duh cause ya know, Grace didn't pop out of thin air, though given their jobs, that could be...oh off track again. And yeah there's no Potato Head or Kerry but there will be fishing and Anubis still gets his butt handed to him. But really other then that and Jacob passing, this will be my version of Threads. I hope you like it and have fun.

Disclaimer: Um not much.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace bounced at the bottom of the gate ramp waiting for the gate to engage. Jacob was coming to visit and Grace was excited to see him. She hadn't seen him since just after Jack was frozen in Antarctica and she missed him. The gate engaged and after a few seconds the iris opened. Jacob stepped through and Grace raced up the ramp. Jacob smiled and caught Grace.

"Hey there little one." Jacob said hugging Grace tightly.

Grace smiled. "Hi Grampa."

Jacob pulled back and smiled down at his granddaughter. "Have you been good while I was gone?"

Grace snorted. "No."

Jacob laughed. "Exactly the answer I was expecting." they made their way down the ramp. "So I got a message from your mom, Jack's running the place now?"

Grace nodded. "Yeah, he's a Brigadier General now and Mom's a Lt. Colonel."

Jacob looked around. "Well he hasn't burned anything down yet. Very nice." Grace giggled. "So where are your parents?"

Grace's smiled vanished. "Up in Dad's office. Uncle Daniel's missing again."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Sam sighed. Jack could be so thick headed some times.

"Sooner or later Jack,"

Jack shook his head. "Forget it. I'm not falling for it this time."

Sam frowned. "Falling for it?"

Jack nodded. "Yeah. How many times have you thought he was gone and then he shows up, in one form or another. I'm sorry but we are not having a memorial service for someone who is not dead." he looked up at the ceiling. "You hear that? I'm not buying it!" he looked back at Sam. "What? He's just waiting for us to say a bunch of nice things about him. Next thing you know, he'll come waltzing through that door," he gestured to the closed door. "like, right now." He and Sam looked hopefully at the door for several seconds but nothing happened. "Waltzing...now."

Sam sighed again and sat on the corner of Jack's desk. "I know you don't want to admit that he might be gone but please don't be so," Sam searched for the right word. "well you about it in front of Grace. She can't feel Daniel or Teal'c the way she can you and I, so she's worried. And until we know what actually happened, she's going to stay that way."

Jack rubbed his hands over his face and leaned back in his chair. He knew Sam was right. He'd seen how Grace was walking around the base and could feel how she was feeling through their link.

Jack looked at Sam. "I think the word you were looking for Sam is callous and I promise I'll keep my opinion to myself." he paused. "And out of my thoughts."

Sam smiled and gave Jack a kiss. "Thank you." she looked out Jack's office door and saw Grace and Jacob coming up the stairs. "Dad's here."

Jack stood up. "I'm actually looking forward to this visit."

Sam gave Jack a look. "You're looking forward to Dad's visit?"

Jack nodded. "Yeah haven't had a good verbal sparing buddy in a while."

Sam gave a laugh that sounds more like a sigh. "I should have guessed that one."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Jack walked beside Jacob as they wondered through the halls.

"So," Jacob said. "you lost Daniel again."

Jack gave half a smile. "Looks that way."

"How many times does this make?" Jacob asked.

"This year or the whole time I've known him?" Jack countered.

Jacob laughed. "Good point." he paused. "Grace is worried."

Jack nodded. "I know and as much as I wish I could ease that worry, there's nothing I can do. If Daniel is really gone, we may never know but,"

Jacob stopped walking and looked at Jack. "But what?"

Jack slid his hands into his pockets. "I know Daniel, dying may be his thing but he never stays that way for long. If there is anyone out there that can find a way back from death, it's him."

Jacob smiled at his son-in-law. "Does Daniel know you have that much faith in him?"

Jack snorted. "Oh god no, he'd run off and do this a lot more if he knew." he gave Jacob a look. "So this stays between us."

Jacob held up his hands. "Have no fear, your secret is safe with me."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace walked into the infirmary and right to Janet's office. Grace knew she wasn't the only one taking Daniel's disappearance hard. Janet and Daniel lived together and he was basically Cassie's father. Grace stuck her head into Janet's office.

"Hi Aunt Janet." Grace said quietly.

Janet smiled. "Hey Grace, come on in."

Grace walked in and sat herself down in one of the chairs in front of Janet's desk. Staring at her hands for a moment, Grace didn't know what to say.

"He'll come home Gracie." Janet said. "No matter what form, Daniel will come home."

Grace nodded. "I just wished he'd come home soon. It feels weird not having his constant thoughts on all things old running through my head. It's sort of become like a background noise that I've grown used to."

Janet smiled. "Well considering how often those thoughts make their way out of his mouth, I think we're all used to him as a background noise."

Grace smiled and nodded.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Sam sat across from Jacob as they ate in the commissary.

"So you going to visit Mark and the kids this trip?" Sam asked.

Jacob nodded. "Tomorrow and if it's ok with you and Jack, I was thinking about taking Grace along. Might be good for her to see her cousins."

"I'll talk to Jack about it." Sam said. "I'm sure Grace would love to go. It's been a while since she saw them." she frowned. "Is everything ok Dad?"

Jacob set his fork down. "I'm just not very hungry."

"You've been pretty quiet." Sam said.

Jacob smiled. "I'm fine."

Before Sam could try to get more out of Jacob, Grace and Jack came in and joined them.

"This is perfect." Jacob said. "We need to talk to you two."

Jack and Grace exchanged a look. "What'd we do?"

Sam and Jacob laughed.

"You didn't do anything." Sam said. "Dad's going to visit Mark tomorrow and wants to take Grace along."

Jack looked at Grace. "It's up to you Gracie."

Grace thought about it. It was a good idea, she hadn't seen her uncle, aunt and cousins in a while and it would distract her from everything going on with Daniel.

"Sure." Grace said. "I'd love to go."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Jacob took a hold of Grace's hand as they walked off the plane in San Diego. Mark had said he'd meet them at the entrance of the airport to drive them to his house. Grace's cousins, James(thirteen) and Emma(ten) were at school so they wouldn't see them for a few hours.

"Alright, let's go get our bags and meet your uncle." Jacob said, looking down at Grace. "You excited?"

Grace nodded. "I am." she smirked. "And this gives Mom and Dad time alone."

Jacob groaned. "Oh Gracie, that's something I could have lived without knowing."

Grace giggled. "I'd say sorry Grampa but you haven't cracked a smile since you got here and I had to fix that."

Jacob sighed. "I'm sorry about that Grace, I've just had a lot on my mind."

Grace nodded. "Kay but any chance you can try to push whatever's on your mind away for now?"

Jacob stopped walking and knelt in front of Grace. "I promise until I go back, you, your cousins and everyone else will have my full attention."

Grace hugged Jacob. "Thank you."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Jacob and Mark laughed as James tackled Grace while they played football with Emma.

"Careful with your cousin James!" Mark called. "She's got her mother's need for revenge!"

Before James could listen to his father, Grace flipped him, pinning him to the ground.

"Not fair." James said. "You've got training."

Grace grinned. "That wasn't training James, that was instinct."

Emma giggled as she helped Grace up. "So James, can I tell the kids at school your girl cousin pinned you?"

James shot up. "You better not Emma."

Grace and Emma exchanged looks before running as fast as they could from James. Mark and Jacob started laughing again. Mark looked at his dad.

"So Dad," Mark said. "you ok? You seem tired."

Jacob chuckled. "You and your sister. I'm fine Mark, I promise. Things are a little stressed at work but it's nothing I can't handle."

Mark nodded. "Ok. How's Grace? Sam mentioned that Dr. Jackson was missing."

Jacob sighed. "Yeah he is. Grace is handling it as best she can. This isn't the first time Daniel's gone missing on us but Grace is very close with Sam's team members."

Mark looked back at his niece. "Yeah I've noticed that from the way she talks about them. Are they close to finding him?"

"Not sure." Jacob said. "But Daniel always finds his way home. I don't think this time will be any different."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Sam walked out of the house and raised a brow at Jack.

"The meat was done fifteen minutes ago Jack." Sam said.

Jack looked at Sam. "Hey, who's the grill expert here?"

Sam smirked. "Teal'c but he's busy with the Jaffa."

Jack chuckled. "Nice, thanks Sam." he flipped the meat again, missing Sam's eye roll. "When are Grace and Jake do back?"

"They should be on their way home now." Sam said just as her cell rang. She pulled it out. "It's the SGC." she opened it. "Carter...What? When?"

Jack looked up from the grill and set down what he was holding.

Sam put her hand on her forehead. "Alright, I'll be right there."

Jack closed the grill. "Sam, what is it?"

Sam closed her phone and faced Jack. "It's Dad."

Jack didn't need to hear any more. He pulled his keys from his pocket and reached for Sam's hand as he started walking.

"Let's go." he said.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace sat next to Jacob, holding his hand as they waited for Sam and Jack to arrive. Jacob saw the look on Grace's face.

"Stop trying to read me Grace." Jacob said. "I'll explain when your parents get here."

Grace looked down at the bed. "You know what's wrong."

Jacob nodded. "Yes I do."

"Dad," Sam walked in with Jack. "What's going on?"

Jacob sighed. "I'm sorry about this kiddo. We both are."

"About what?" Sam asked. "Dad, what's going on?"

"Selmak is dying." Jacob said.

"Oh god, I'm sorry." Sam said.

"Is it like what Sam went through with Jolinar?" Jack asked.

Jacob shifted. "Actually this is a little different. As you know, when a Tok'ra symbiont dies, they can prevent their host from dying as Jolinar did with Sam. The problem is, that last selfless act requires a certain amount of energy and a conscious effort."

"What are you saying?" Grace asked.

"By all rights, Selmak should have been dead weeks ago. I wouldn't let her go. I thought we needed her, that I needed her to help you stop the Replicators." Jacob said.

Sam didn't like where this was going. "Dad,"

Jacob sighed. "She hung on as long as she could, then she slipped into a coma just after we activated the weapon on Dakara."

"You've known all this time since then?" Sam said, not quite believing what her father kept from his family.

"I thought maybe there was something the Tokra could do." Jacob said. "I thought we'd make it."

Jack frowned. "We?"

Jacob sighed again. "She's barely alive. I'm gonna die with her."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Sam walked into Jack's office after talking with the Tok'ra. She had searched for Grace but she wasn't anywhere to be found. Jack looked up from his paperwork.

"Hey, how's Dad?" Jack asked.

Sam sat down with a shake of her head. "Not good and I can't find Grace. No one's seen her since she left Dad's room."

Jack set his pen down. "She on the surface by the escape hatch with Reynolds. After checking the gym, I figured that was the only other place she'd be."

Sam nodded and scrubbed her hands over her face. "Dad was supposed to out lived us all. The thing that saved him wasn't supposed to take him from us."

Jack moved around his desk and knelt in front of Sam, taking her hands in his own. "I'm not the biggest fans of the Tok'ra but I love your father and respect Selmak and I am positive that taking him is the last thing Selmak would have wanted."

Sam rested her head against Jack's to calm herself. "Should I go get Grace?"

"Let her come in her own time." Jack said. "You should call Mark and let him know. Even if he can't come see Dad, he should know what's going on."

Sam nodded. "Ok, I'll go do that. If you see Grace before I do, can you let her know Dad wants to talk to her?"

Jack placed a kiss on Sam's forehead. "You got it. Go call Mark."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Sam sat next to Jacob's bed, holding his hand.

"A number of the Tok'ra have responded. They wanna pay their respects." Sam said.

Jacob, weakened nodded. "They can come."

Sam sighed. "I can't believe there's nothing they can do. They can remove a Goa'uld. In the last few years you've almost perfected the process of saving a host."

Jacob mirrored Sam's sigh. "That process instantly kills the symbiont before it releases toxins. It's too late for that, Sam. I'm sorry. I hate to do this to you, but I should have been dead six years ago. Since then, I've been all over the galaxy. I've done things most men never dream of."

Sam smiled. "Where have I heard that before?"

Jacob smiled. Sam noticed his eyes shift behind her and turned around. Grace was standing in the door way, Reynolds standing just behind her, his hand resting on her shoulder. Sam saw Reynolds squeeze Grace's shoulder gently.

"Dad said Grampa wanted to talk." Grace said, her voice quiet.

Sam nodded and stood up. "He does so I'll leave you two alone."

Reynolds moved to let Sam pass then followed her, leaving Grace alone with Jacob.

"Come sit down Gracie." Jacob said, trying to make his voice sound stronger then he felt.

Grace moved into the room and took the seat her mother had been sitting in. She kept her gaze on her hands.

"Grace, look at me please." Jacob said. "I want to talk to you but only if you're looking at me."

Grace exhaled and lifted her gaze to her grandfather. "Uncle Daniel's already missing and Uncle Teal'c and Bra'tac are off fighting so they could get hurt or worse, I don't want you to go away too."

Jacob grabbed Grace's hand tightly in his own. "Believe me when I say Grace that I never want to leave you or your mom or even your dad, as much as he may drive me crazy." Grace giggled. "But there's nothing anyone can do about this."

Grace nodded, tears in her eyes. "I'm not ready for you to leave Grampa."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Sam stood just outside Jacob's room with a few Tok'ra, listening. She really didn't want to interrupt but the Tok'ra only had a limited time before they had to be back. Clearing her throat and wiping her eyes, Sam stepped into the room.

"Grace, Dad," she said. "the Tok'ra are here."

Grace moved herself to the edge of Jacob's bed and kissed his cheek.

"I love you Grampa." she whispered.

Jacob kissed Grace on the forehead. "I love you too Gracie."

Grace got off the bed and walked to the doorway where Jack was now standing. Eleven years old or not, bad knees or not, Jack hoisted his daughter into his arms and walked up the the observation room with her. Sam joined them a few minutes later and they sat down, Grace in Jack's lap. Grace rested her head on Jack's shoulder as she listened to Sam and Jack talk.

"You ok?" Jack asked Sam.

Sam nodded. "Actually, I'm fine. Good, even, strange as that sounds. I thought I lost him six years ago. Since then, we've been closer than we ever were in my whole life. In a way, Selmak gave me the father I never thought I'd know."

Jack pulled Sam against his free side. "Com'ere."

Sam took Jack's hand that rest on her shoulder in her own and rested her cheek against it.

"Thank you Jack." Sam said.

Jack glanced away from Jacob. "For what Sam?"

Sam looked at Jack. "For being here for me."

Jack placed a kiss on Sam's temple. "Just like I told you on the day of our wedding. Always."

Sam reached for Grace's hand. "You too Gracie. Thank you."

Grace smiled. "Always Mommy."

All three of them saw Jacob say 'I'm ready.' and once one of the Tok'ra glanced at them, they headed down to the room. Sam took Jacob's hand and kissed his forehead. Jack stood behind her, one hand on her shoulder, the other arm holding Grace up on the edge of the bed.

"I love you." Jacob said. "All of you."

They watched Jacob close his eyes one last time then, via the monitor, heard his heart beat for the last time.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace sat beside Walter in the control room, her chin resting on her fists.

"Where's your mom and dad?" Walter asked.

Grace pointed up with one hand. "They're talking with Uncle Teal'c about what to do now that Anubis controls the weapon on Dakara."

Walter nodded then watched Grace for a second. "You ok Grace? I know this hasn't been the easiest time for you."

Grace sighed. "If Uncle Daniel comes home and we don't get vaporized by Anubis, things might start to look up."

Before Walter could comment, Sam came rushing into the control room.

"Sergeant, dial the Alpha site." Sam said.

Walter started typing and the gate started spinning but Walter stopped.

"Wait," he said. "that's not me."

Sam frowned. "What?"

Walter shook his head. "I don't know." the gate activated. "Incoming wormhole."

Grace slammed her hand down on the control to close the iris.

"That's not going to stop the energy from the weapon." Sam said.

"If it is the weapon." Jack said, trying to keep a calm about the room."

Walter checked his screens, Grace looking over his shoulder.

"No iris codes." Walter said.

Grace looked up at her parents. "We're too late."

Jack looked at Sam. "Self destruct."

Sam looked back at Jack. "That's not gonna destroy the Gate, and theoretically there's only a remote chance it would disengage an active incoming wormhole."

"Sam!" Jack snapped. He took a breath. "Sam."

Sam nodded and she and Jack put in their codes, activating the base's self destruct. Grace bit her lip as they watched the timer count down lower and lower. To her amazement, and Walter's relief by the sigh he gave, the timer started slowing down for stopping completely at 1:26 seconds. A couple of seconds later the gate shut down.

"Wormhole disengaged." Walter said.

"What's going on?" Grace asked.

Walter shook his head. "I don't know. Must be some kind of system malfunction."

"That's impossible." Sam said.

Jack pointed to the computer. "Shut it off."

Sam moved and shut the self destruct off. She stood and looked at Jack, raising her brow. Jack returned the look and blew out a breath and he ran his hand over Grace's head, as if reassuring himself she was there.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace sat between Bra'tac and Teal'c as they discussed what happened.

"The Kull warriors became...disorganized, confused, as though they no longer knew what to do." Bra'tac said.

"They no longer had a master to serve." Teal'c said.

Bra'tac nodded. "After that, they were easily defeated."

Teal'c leaned forward on the table. "Many Jaffa lost their lives at Dakara. Those that survived are united as never before, and we are in agreement, the weapon must be destroyed."

Jack smiled slightly. "Well, that's good."

Grace shifted in her seat. "I'm still confused on what happened. One minute Anubis is about to push the button that ends all life in the galaxy, and the next minute he's just...gone."

Teal'c nodded. "Indeed. It is a great mystery."

Bra'tac folded his hands together. "One can only assume he was vanquished by some beings. If not, why would he forfeit the weapon and his army?"

Sam looked at Jack. "You think?"

Jack nodded. "I do."

Grace and Bra'tac looked confused, not seeing where the two where going.

"It's the only thing that would explain the self destruct not going off." Sam said.

"Of what do you speak?" Bra'tac asked.

Teal'c smirked, as much as Teal'c does. "O'Neill believes that Daniel Jackson was somehow responsible."

"Nope! Wasn't me!"

Everyone in the room straightened up.

"Anybody else hear that?" Jack asked.

They all nodded.

"I'm in here!"

They all turned towards Jack's office.

Jack tapped the table. "That's Daniel."

He stood up and made his way to his office.

"No! Don't come in!" Daniel said.

Jack stopped and jumped back some. "Ho! Hey there!"

"Can you get me...something?" Daniel asked.

Jack looked around, first at the American flag. Nope, couldn't use that. Then the SGC flag. Yeah, that'll work. He tore it off it's pole and handed it to Daniel before looking anywhere but at his office. Daniel came out, the flag held tight around his waist. Sam's eyes bugged a little before she looked away like her husband. Bra'tac started smiling, (A/N: Creeps me out that he does that!) Teal'c managed to keep a straight face while Grace started giggling.

"It's, uh, a long story." Daniel said, clearly not knowing what else to say.

Sam glanced at him, giving a small smile before looking at the table again.

Grace grinned. "Can't wait to hear it."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace stood in the kitchen of the cabin, watching Jack and Sam fish. It wasn't often the whole family went and when they did, Sam and Jack spent their time in one of two places. Grace preferred where they were now. Less scarring for her young mind. She heard a car and moved out of the cabin as Daniel's truck, carrying himself, Teal'c and Janet came to a stop. She smiled happily at her family. It had been three days since Jacob's funeral and the O'Neill family was holding together very well. Sam had her down moments and Grace had taken long walks in the woods more then once to be alone. Jack even commented that he'd miss the man who was like a father to him, even if they did spend most of their time fighting. Sam, Jack and Grace had headed to the cabin right after the funeral, with a promise from the other to join in a few days. Grace ran over to Daniel as he climbed out of the truck and jumped at him to hug him. Daniel laughed and hugged Grace tightly. The two, plus Janet and Teal'c made their way over to Jack and Sam. Grace smiled as Daniel yelled at Jack for almost taking his ear off with his fishing hook and Jack just waved it off. Her family was together, minus just a few and Grace was more then happy.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Well that took WAY too long to write but I was having trouble with it since I wasn't looking forward to writing Jacob dying. I know, then why did I keep it. I just did. From here we get complicated. Jack's going to be in Washington and Sam, first is at Area 51 then back at the SGC. Meaning Grace is getting bounced from one parent to the other. Kinda like divorce only not. So for seasons nine and ten, there will be some episodes where it's just Grace and Jack in Washington and others where she's at the SGC with her mom. So let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading. Next up is the first three episodes of season nine so that'll be a LONG chapter.

End Transmission


	18. Avalon Part 1 and 2 and Origin

Begin Transmission

Lacy here kiddos. So three episodes in one chapter. Don't think I've ever done this before. But since they all go together and I have this habit of putting episodes that go together in one chapter, this is going to be a long one. Well maybe not long..no yeah long. Grace now has to be bounced between her father in D.C. and her mother at Area 51. Yeah cause the girls life wasn't challenging enough before. And she has to deal with a new guy leading her family's team. Grace is like her father, change does not sit well with her. Have fun.

Disclaimer: I. Own. NOTHING.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace adjusted her jacket as she walked through the base. Not even twelve years old and she had more suits when a lawyer. But since she would be spending most of her time in Washington with her Dad, she needed to dress nicely. He was now working in the Pentagon. It was long way from where her mom was at Area 51. It was going to be hard for the family but they would manage. They weren't the only ones who were moving on. Teal'c was taking up a place on the new Jaffa High Council and Daniel was getting ready to ship out to Atlantis. Thankfully though, because she was on base with Daniel, she could get away with wearing her own BDUs, which she was much more comfortable in. She made her way to the control room and heard Walter and a few of the others talking.

"So that's him." one said.

"Yup, Lt. Colonel Cameron Mitchell." Walter said.

Grace smirked as she walked in. "Guys, he's just a mere mortal. No need to go all starry eyed."

Walter turned with a smile. "Grace, I thought you and the general left last week."

Grace nodded. "We did but with Uncle Daniel leaving, Dad said I could stay here until he did."

"Does that mean your dad's still here?" Siler asked.

"He's around." Grace confirmed. "Now if you boys don't mind, I'm gonna go introduce myself to the new guy."

"Should we stop her?" Siler asked Walter.

Walter shook his head. "Grace basically lived on this base for eight years, who better to welcome the new guy. Not to mention he's taking over her family's team."

Grace walked into the gate room and saw Cam kneeling next to the gate with his hand on it.

"Lt. Colonel Cameron Mitchell." Grace said, standing at the bottom of the ramp.

Cam stood up and walked down. "You must the Miss Grace Carter-O'Neill."

Grace nodded. "That would be me. You must be the man taking over SG-1."

Cam frowned. "Taking over? You know something I don't?"

Grace shook her head. "Dad." she looked at Cam. "I'm guessing General O'Neill forgot to mention that Lt. Colonel Carter, Dr. Jackson and Teal'c are all moving on and will no longer be on SG-1."

"Ah yeah," Cam said. "he forgot to mention that. Where are they going?"

Grace sighed. "Mom's at Area 51, Uncle Daniel is shipping out to Atlantis and Uncle Teal'c is joining the Jaffa High Council."

Cam looked upset. Grace didn't blame him. Sam told Jack not to screw with the guy's head but does Jack ever listen? Nope.

"Colonel Mitchell," Walter said coming in. "General Landry is ready to see you."

Cam nodded and looked back at Grace. "Well, will I being seeing you around?"

Grace nodded. "Probably, this place is home."

Cam smiled. "Then I will see you later Miss O'Neill."

"It's Grace, Colonel." Grace said. "The only person to ever call me Miss O'Neill was an ego tripping System Lord called Ba'al."

"Then you can call me Cam, Grace." Cam said.

Grace smiled and nodded as Cam walked out of the gate room.

'He might just do well here.' Grace thought.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"You need to shave." Grace said.

Daniel sighed. "I look fine."

"You may look fine but Aunt Janet wants you to shave." Grace said. "And since she's going to be stuck with you on Atlantis for who knows how long so you might want to listen."

Daniel smiled with a shake of his head. "I'll think about it. Have you seen the new guy yet?"

Grace nodded. "I have and Dad decided not to tell him we were moving on."

Daniel laughed. "Of course he did. You are going to tell Sam about that right?"

Grace smirked. "Sent her a text after I found out. She's either yelling at Dad now or is waiting until she can do it in person."

Daniel leaned on his desk. "Would I love to be a fly on the wall for that."

Grace giggled. "Me too."

The two turned to the door at a knock. Cam was standing there, out of his dress uniform, looking at home in base BDUs.

"Colonel." Daniel greeted.

Cam walked in. "Dr. Jackson."

Grace rolled her eyes. "Oh for crying out loud. Your names are Cam and Daniel."

The two men laughed and shook hands.

"So, uh, how are you?" Daniel asked.

Cam stuffed his hands into his pockets. "I'm good thanks."

"I heard you were coming." Daniel said.

Grace rolled her eyes as she listened to the two. And she thought her dad was bad at small talk.

"Actually I came to see if I could talk you into staying." Cam said, snapping Grace back to the conversation.

Daniel stopped putting books into boxes. "You're kidding."

"I've been given command of SG-1." Cam said.

Grace could tell this wasn't going to go the way Cam wanted it so she decided to leave the two alone.

"Uncle Daniel," Grace said. "I'm gonna go check on Aunt Janet."

Daniel nodded and Grace left the two men. She headed to the elevator, her hand coming up to play with her dad's dog tags that he'd given her when she was five. He had two sets so he gave the other to Grace. She didn't wear them often but had decided to put them on that morning. She was also wearing the bracelet her mother gave her. She sighed. Being away from each of them at a time was going to be harder then she thought.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace stood at the base of the ramp as Cam returned from Dakara. She could tell by the look on his face things hadn't gone as he planned but she decided to ask anyway.

"So, how's Uncle Teal'c?" Grace asked.

Cam sighed. "Staying on Dakara. But you knew that."

Grace shrugged. "My family is nothing if not stubborn. There are very few things that can change their minds."

"You could have warned me." Cam said as they left the gate room.

"But then you wouldn't have learned." Grace pointed out. "You need to know what each of them is like in case you do ever get them to come back."

"Well I'm gonna try your mom next." Cam said. "Got any advice there?"

Grace nodded. "She won't come either. She wants Dad to settle into his new job without worrying about anything happening to her and she's really wanted to work at Area 51 for a while now. She's got the chance and she's not giving it up."

Cam sighed again. "Doesn't hurt to try though, right?"

"Right." Grace said. "Tell her I said hi."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Is that what this is about?" Hank asked Jack as they played chess. "You come all the way to Colorado Springs to check up on me?"

Jack shook his head. "Nah, I had to sign the papers to my house, my car, my motorcycle."

"It's Mom's motorcycle and you know it Dad." Grace said joining the two.

"And I'm here to see my daughter." Jack added. "Yes Grace I know it's your mother's bike but she made me sell it."

"It was your idea." Grace said. "You were the one who said the dessert would be bad for it and that you couldn't ride it around D.C." she snorted. "Though that would have been cool."

Jack smiled. "Thank for that Grace." he glanced at his watch. "Go call your mom, it's her lunch break." he watched Grace walk inside. "Mouthy child."

Hank chuckled. "Yeah I'll never forget that day on the front porch of my house, you standing there telling me you wanted to tell me something about the Stargate Program. I though one of us had surely lost his mind."

"That may actually be true." Jack said. "How are things working out with Mitchell?"

"Well you could have told him SG-1 had been re-assigned." Hank said. "You should have seen his face."

Jack cleared his throat. "Yeah Sam's already chewed me out for that. Again my darling daughter ratted me out."

Hank smiled. "Mitchell will get his feet. Man's a survivor."

Jack moved one of his pieces. "He's also got the best of the best looking out for him."

"A general's only as good as the people he commands." Hank said.

"Who said that?" Jack asked.

"I just did." Hank said. "I mean Douglas McArthur may have said something similar."

"Didn't he say there's no substitute for winning?" Jack asked.

Grace came back out. "Actually he said in war, there's no substitute for victory."

Hank knocked over his queen as Jack beat him. "You seem to have a knack for it." he looked at Grace. "How's Colonel Carter?"

"Threatening to come back here and shoot Dr. Lee if he calls her one more time." Grace said.

Jack shook his head and looked at Hank. "I can handle Lee if you want."

Hank shook his own head. "No I've got to strike fear into these people at some point. Might as well start with him."

Grace smirked. "Won't be very hard. Bill scares easily."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace walked with Daniel to the briefing room. "Isn't Vala the one who took Prometheus last year?"

Daniel nodded. "Unfortunately yes she is. I was kinda hoping never to see her again."

Grace smirked. "From what you told us about her, I think Aunt Janet was hoping the same thing."

Daniel groaned. "She doesn't know Vala's here, does she?"

"I didn't tell her." Grace said. "But you know the rumor mill of this base."

Daniel scrubbed a hand over his face. "Is it time for to leave for Atlantis yet?"

Grace giggled. "You'll be fine Uncle Daniel. Let's just see what Vala wants. Want me to read her?"

Daniel sighed. "Only to see if she's being truthful."

Grace nodded and the two entered the room. Grace sat in one of the chairs and focused on Vala. Thankfully she was focused on Daniel so she didn't notice Grace staring at her. When Vala made the comment about being pregnant, Daniel shifted his gaze to Grace, who shook her head ever so slightly.

"...but I know nothing of your fair planet." Vala said. "Other then it seems to have an interesting if somewhat limited gene pool."

Daniel and Cam frowned at each other. Grace snorted as she broke her gaze on Vala.

"Don't worry," Grace said. "there are women on the base."

Vala looked at Grace. "Are they all as small as you?"

Grace shook her head. "I'm only eleven."

Daniel stepped in before Vala could question Grace's presence on base. "I need to move this to my lab."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace stood beside Janet in the doorway as they watched Lee try to free Daniel from the bracelet that Vala had put on him. Grace had a subtle grip on her aunt's medical jacket. To say Janet wasn't happy to hear about what Vala did was an understatement.

"They are supposed to check people before they come through." Janet said through clenched teeth as Lee went through his third saw blade.

Grace bit back a giggle. "They did check her Aunt Janet but the bracelets didn't look dangerous."

Grace shook her head. Her aunt wasn't normally jealous but there was something about Vala that rubbed her the wrong way. Though Daniel looked as pissed and annoyed as Janet so it was pretty safe to say that Janet didn't have to worry about anything. Well other then getting caught when she disposed of Vala's body. Grace shook from her thoughts as Daniel stood and made his way over to them only to collapse to the ground. Grace let go of Janet a second before Janet moved to Daniel's side.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"This can't be right." Daniel said.

Grace moved closer. "What is it?"

Vala tried to move closer but Teal'c gave her a look. The jaffa was under orders from Janet not to let Vala near Daniel. Vala shrunk back to Cam's side. Daniel explained about what came back from Atlantis and how the person who created the tablet, Merdin was from Atlantis. Grace rolled the name over in her head. Merdin. Why did that sound familiar?

"I have an Uncle Marvin." Cam said. "Pretty sure I don't have any Merdins."

Daniel looked excited. "That's because in English his name sounds a little different. Have you heard of Merlin?"

The dots connected in Grace's head. That's why Merdin sounded familiar.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace stood in Sam's old lab on the phone with Jack. "Come on Dad, we aren't even leaving the planet. They're going to need extra help because Vala is about as useful as, well Maybourne."

Jack laughed. "Alright, alright Grace you can go. I'll let Landry know you can carry a 9mm just to be safe. Stick close to Daniel or Teal'c the whole time. It's not that I don't trust Mitchell,"

"You just don't know him well enough yet." Grace said. "I get it. I'll glue myself to Daniel."

"Good, I'll call Mom and let her know and you be careful Gracie." Jack said.

"Promise." Grace said. "Love you Dad."

"Love you too Grace."

Grace hung up the phone and headed back to find Cam and let him know he had one more person coming with him.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace stood beside Teal'c as Daniel and Vala continued to bicker.

"Don't make me separate you two." Mitchell finally said.

"Perhaps there is something in these tunnels." Teal'c said.

Cam smirked. "See that why he's here. Genius. We're going to split up. I'm with Teal'c." he looked from Daniel and Vala to Grace. "I don't WANT to stick you with them,"

Grace smirked as well. "Have no fear Cam, I can handle them." she patted her side arm. "Dad gave me the ok to carry this for a reason."

Cam shook his head. "Right." he turned and saw Teal'c already heading down a tunnel. "Yo, wait up!"

Grace watched Cam and Teal'c go with a shake of her head before she turned to Daniel and Vala.

"Hey!" Grace shouted, shutting the two up. "Are ya done? Cause I think we came here to do something and it wasn't snipe at each other."

Making her way down the other tunnel, Grace could hear Vala comment;

"Is she always like that?"

"Yup, just like her father." Daniel answered.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"We're already trapped here." Vala said. "How much worse could it get?"

Suddenly the room started shaking and the ceiling began to lower.

Daniel and Grace glared at Vala. "How about that much?"

"It was a mistake the moment I said it." Vala said. "The moment."

Grace glanced at the ceiling. "Ok let's figure this out fast Uncle Daniel. You know I don't do good in small spaces."

Daniel looked back at the pots then at Grace. "Your father is going to kill me."

"If the room doesn't do it first." Vala said. Daniel and Grace aimed glares at her again. "Right, I'll be quiet now."

Grace lifted the gold pot cover. "This one's empty too."

Daniel nodded. "I know."

"That doesn't make any sense." Vala said.

"I know!" Daniel said.

"So what do we do?" Grace asked Daniel.

Daniel shook his head. "I don't know."

"Think!" Vala said. "You're the expert on all things ancient."

Daniel gave her a look. "Oh you didn't care about that two minutes ago." he starting mimicking Vala.

Grace shifted as the ceiling got closer. "Uncle Daniel!" both adults looked at her startled. "Shrinking space, claustrophobic niece. Stop bickering and get us out of here. Now."

Daniel saw the fear in Grace's eyes and focused back on the pots. Grace watched him, trying to distract herself. Daniel made comments about the universe being infinite and Vala countered about the shrinking space. Grace clenched her teeth. That wasn't helping. Daniel finally decided to start over from when they had entered. He covered both pots.

"There is only one truth the universe is infinite. There forth the statement about the treasure being in this pot has to be false so the treasure must be in," he opened the gold pot and the coin was inside. The ceiling rose back up and the door opened. Not bothering to wait for Vala and Daniel, Grace moved out of the room, leaning against the wall as she breathed deeply. Daniel joined her.

"Are you ok Grace?" Daniel asked.

Grace nodded. "I'm fine...Cam! Teal'c!"

Daniel swore and the two plus Vala ran and made their way to the tunnel the other two had gone down. They reached a room, just like in their tunnel, only the door was down and they couldn't get in. Daniel looked at Grace.

"Are they in there Grace?" Daniel asked.

Vala frowned as Grace closed her eyes. "How would she know?"

Grace frowned. "They're in there but they're in trouble."

Daniel started shouting through the door, Cam and Teal'c both answering and Daniel tried to help them figure out their puzzle. Grace kept focused on Teal'c, knowing as long as she had a link to his mind he was ok. Movement in the room stopped and Daniel paled.

"Teal'c!" he shouted. He looked at Grace.

"I've still got a link." Grace said.

Vala, still confused, put in her two cents. "I didn't hear any screaming or squishing so,"

The door opened and Teal'c and Cams stepped out. Grace broke her concentration and hugged Teal'c. The jaffa hugged Grace back as Cam explained the puzzle to Daniel.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace rolled her eyes at Vala dodging the question.

"Give him to coin Vala." Grace said. "We do not have time for this."

Vala sighed and gave the coin to Daniel who handed it to Cam and Cam returned to the cavern. It was a few more minutes before they got the radio from Cam to come back down. Grace stood between Daniel and Teal'c as they ringed back down and was unable to stop her eyes from bugging as they returned to the cavern.

"Holy crap." Grace said.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Jack stood in the observation deck with Grace watching the apparently sleeping Daniel and Vala.

"How many times do I have to tell that man not to touch things." Jack complained.

"He thought it was a communication device." Grace tried to defend her uncle.

Jack shook his head. "Uh no. He needs to KNOW what it is before he touches it and even if he DOES know, he still shouldn't touch it."

Grace looked at her watch. "Dad your flight back to D.C. is in two hours."

Jack sighed. "I know." he looked at his daughter. "I take it you're staying here."

Grace shrugged. "Well Aunt Janet's not going anywhere so I have a place to stay. You don't mind do you?"

"No I don't mind." Jack said. "I've actually got a ton of meetings for the next couple of days. Might be easier on you if you stay here."

Grace smiled at the tone of Jack's voice as he spoke of his meetings. "Wishing for the days when you led SG-1 Dad?"

Jack exhaled. "You have no idea. If I had known your grandfather's job was this challenging on the nerves and temper I would have behaved more."

Grace giggled. "Go Dad. I'll keep an eye on Uncle Daniel."

Jack hugged Grace. "Be good Grace. I'll be back in a few days, maybe a bit longer."

Grace returned Jack's hug then watched him leave before looking back down at Daniel and Vala. Janet was sitting beside Daniel's bed and, even though she was wearing a hazmat suit, Grace could see her glaring at Vala's unmoving body.

'Probably best to keep those two apart when they come out of this.' Grace thought.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace ran into the room behind Cam as he told Lee to pull the stones. Lee moved to the device and tried.

"I can't." he said.

Grace stared at Vala as things continued to get worse. Janet had left Daniel's side and was helping Carolyn try to get Vala under control. Grace tried to make a link to Vala's mind, hoping to know what was going on but it wasn't working. Unlike when the woman first showed up at the SGC, Grace couldn't link to her. The room went silent as Carolyn called Vala's time of death. Grace shifted her gaze to Daniel, hoping that she still had her link to her uncle. Her own heart just about stopped when she realized she couldn't connect to him either.

"Aunt Janet," Grace said, her voice barely above a whisper.

Janet moved to Grace's side. "What is it Grace?"

"Uncle Daniel," Grace said. "my link with him is gone."

Carolyn moved to check Daniel's vitals. "He's stable for the moment."

Cam looked at Lee. "You still can't pry the stones off."

Lee shook his head. "No."

"And you don't want me to shoot it." Cam said.

Lee's eyes bugged a little. "No."

"Then how do we unplug it Bill?" Janet asked.

Lee shook his head again. "I don't know."

"At the very least we need to find a way to get that bracelet off of Dr. Jackson." Carolyn said. "They're still linked and without Vala he'll probably," before she could continue, Vala's heart started beating again. "She's got a heart beat."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace sat between Daniel and Vala, trying to get a link to either of them. She sighed, frustrated.

"Talk it out Grace." Janet said from Daniel's other side. "Describe what the block is like."

Grace took a moment. "It's almost like with Joe Spencer." she referred to the barber from Indiana that Jack had a connection with. "Only it's like there's nothing there for me to link to."

"That doesn't make any sense." Carolyn said, who had been brought up to speed on Grace's gene enhanced abilities.

Grace nodded. "I know but that's what I'm getting. Or not getting."Janet watched her niece as her eyes flitted between the two beds. She looked exhausted.

"Grace go get some rest." Janet said. Grace went to protest. "No, you won't be able to help at all if you're passed out. You've learned this lesson."

Grace sighed. "Alright, I'll be in my base quarters."

Carolyn and Janet watched Grace leave the room.

"She's strong." Carolyn said.

"And stubborn." Janet said. "Both traits that she got from both her parents. SG-1 would get stuck off world and not only would General Hammond and I have to worry about them but we'd have to keep an eye on Grace as well."

Carolyn smiled. "I've heard stories."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace stood in the briefing room and looked out the window as Hank greeted Gerak. She saw Gerak glance up at her but didn't move. The look on Gerak's face showed he was surprised to see a child on base. Grace smirked some. Good. She moved back to the table after watching Hank, Gerak and a not too happy looking Teal'c leave the gate room. Walter joined her a few minutes later.

"Teal'c did not look too happy to have Gerak here." Walter said.

Grace shook her head slowly. "No he did not. But we need to learn about Gerak and in order to do that, we have to have him here."

Walter chuckled lightly. "I wonder how your dad would handle this."

Grace snorted. "Oh I don't want to know." she glanced at her watch. "He's actually in his first meeting with the President right now."

"That is going to be an interesting meeting." Walter said.

Grace glanced towards the stairs as Teal'c, Gerak and his group walked in. "I think we're going to have one of our now."

Walter nodded and he and Grace set about placing packets down on the table. Grace could feel Gerak watching her but didn't turn to look at him. Growing up on the base, she knew how to handle new people that were, most of the time, unnerved to see a child there. She stood at Hank's side as Gerak moved to the window where the gate could be seen active.

"Who is that?" Gerak asked.

Hank moved to join him. "Lieutenant Colonel Mitchell, SG-12 and a gentleman we encountered on another planet who claims he represents some gods called the Ori. I think we have yet to see the real fall out from dismantling the infrastructure established by the Goa'uld."

Gerak nodded. "Indeed. We have already seen the rise of individuals and organizations who have threatened to challenge us."

"There are as many humans out there as there are Jaffa. But if we don't continue to work together, the victory that we both worked so long and hard for could result in chaos." Hank said.

Gerak moved away from the window and back to the table, sitting down. Hank exchanged a look with Grace, who motioned if she should leave. Hank shook his head and pointed her to the chair on his left. He was going to need all the help he could get.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace stood next to Cam as the Prior stood at the foot of the table.

"You do not believe in a higher power?" the Prior asked.

"Well, it's complicated. There are a lot of different points of view about that subject around here." Hank said.

"Jaffa have recently shed the dominance of false gods that have enslaved us for MANY generations." Teal'c said.

Gerak took a step forward. "But many have long believed in the path to enlightenment."

Grace saw the look Teal'c gave Gerak. Well that was interesting. The only jaffa Grace could recall hearing talk about enlightenment was Bra'tac.

"Origin will guide you on this path, and those who revere its wisdom shall be uplifted. I have come to spread the word to the unbelievers who have been... sheltered, and raised by evil." the Prior said.

Cam leaned closer to Hank and Grace. "You have no idea how much she sounds like my grandma."

Grace smiled. "Mine too."

"The Ori do not shield this knowledge as others might, selfish in their powerful advantage. They lead you to their realm with the path that is laid out in the Book of Origin." the Prior said.

Grace watched as Walter came in and whispered something to Hank. She and Cam exchanged a look as Walter left again.

"All you need do is follow their teachings." the Prior said.

Hank stood up. "I'm very sorry. You'll have to excuse us for a moment. Please, continue. Colonel, Grace."

Grace and Cam, without second thought followed Hank from the briefing room down the the isolation room where Daniel and Vala were. Carolyn and Janet were waiting.

"They woke up for a moment then lost consciousness again." Janet said.

"They say anything?" Hank asked.

Carolyn nodded. "Yes, they did."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace stood back beside Hank as they returned to the briefing room and held her 9mm at her side, not feeling the need to raise it at the Prior, what with the other dozen guns already pointed at him. Cam being one of them.

"What is the meaning of this?" Gerak demanded.

Hank looked at the confused jaffa. "I'm very sorry. We've just received some information about our visitor here that demands we take every precaution."

Grace watched the Prior's face. "Something's not right."

Hank looked back at Grace. "What is it?"

Grace shook her head as Cam took the Prior's staff. "I don't know. It's too easy."

"I demand to know what you've learned." Gerak all but shouted.

The Prior took slow steps backwards. "All I wish to do is spread the word of the Ori to your world."

"Actually," Hank said. "that was never going to happen."

"Then I must leave at once." the Prior said.

Cam stiffened. "That's not going to happen either."

Suddenly and without warning, the Prior burst into flames. Grace covered her face with her free hand and turned her body towards the wall. Hank moved slightly in front of her while covering his own face. The flames stopped and the Prior was gone, not a single trace left. Before anyone could speak, the intercom sounded.

"Code blue medical emergency in medical lab one! Repeat, code blue!"

Grace spun out of the room, slipping the safety on her gun as she ran, Cam and Hank close behind her. They arrived and found Janet and Carolyn once again working to save Vala and this time Daniel as well.

"Same as before." Carolyn said. "Only this time it's both of them."

Grace stood off the the side with Hank as they watched. Grace saw Lee move to stop Cam and Teal'c from destroying the device and moved to stop Lee.

"Destroying that thing may be the only way to save Uncle Daniel and Vala, Bill." Grace said. "Do you want to be the one to tell Mom and Dad we didn't do everything to bring Uncle Daniel back?"

Lee, knowing Grace was right, backed away.

"Perhaps we should send it through the Stargate." Teal'c said.

Cam smiled. "Genius."

The two moved to pick it up and Lee moved forward again.

"No! Well, it also uses subspace to communicate to another galaxy across the universe. There's no reason to believe," He ducked under the device, which Teal'c and Mitchell lifted off the table and began carrying away. "that Daniel and Vala won't stay connected to it, even from a different planet!"

"I have a different idea! Tell them to start dialing the gate!" Cam shouted as he and Teal'c left.

Grace grabbed the phone. "Where to?!"

"Wherever!" Cam shouted back.

Grace bobbed her head. "Wherever." she dialed the phone, quickly told Walter what to do then hung up and face the room again. Arms crossed, heart in her throat, Grace watched and Janet and Carolyn struggled to keep Daniel and Vala with them. Finally just when Carolyn was about the shock Daniel, they both woke up with gasps. Grace exhaled and leaned back against the wall.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace sat in Daniel's office with him, doing her school work as he worked on his translations. They both turned as they sensed someone else in the room.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing here?" Daniel asked.

"And how did I not feel you coming?" Grace asked.

Jack smiled at the two of them. "Nice to see you too."

Both laughed. Grace got up and hugged Jack. Daniel walked around his desk and stood in front of the two.

"I was in the neighborhood." Jack said. "Here to get Grace and I have a surprise for Mitchell."

Grace snorted. "Not another one."

Daniel smirked. "Yeah he really loved the last one. Not telling him we all moved on."

Jack tried to look innocent. "Yeah. Sorry you missed Daedalus."

Daniel gave him a look. "No you're not."

Jack nodded. "You're right I'm not." he glanced at Grace then back at Daniel. "So listen, I just had a briefing with Landry about your stuff and sounds like it could be a problem."

Grace looked at the ground. They had more then the Ori to worry about. With what she was getting from Gerak, he was going to be more of a problem then anything. But, she shifted some under Jack's arm, her dad didn't need to worry about that right now. She'd let Hank know before they left.

"I'm hungry." Jack said, breaking Grace from her thoughts.

Daniel smiled. "Me too. Grace?"

Grace smirked. "I'm his," she motioned to Jack. "daughter. I'm always hungry."

Jack pushed Grace ahead of him. "Be nice or I'll stick you with Major Davis when we get back to Washington."

"Oh big threat." Grace said. "At least he doesn't try to get me to do his paperwork."

Daniel laughed as he followed the two to the elevator. Some things would never change.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

OK so sorry this took so long to post. My muse tried to run at the idea of putting three episodes in one chapter but after three rolls of duck tape, she decided to stay. *glances at muse taped to chair* Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading. Next up is Prototype.

End Transmission


	19. Beachhead

Begin Transmission

Lacy here. So sorry for taking so long! I got caught up in my other writing and then I started writing Prototype only to think that it might be a good idea to do Beachhead cause that's where Sam comes back. Jack has fun messing with Hank about Sam coming back so imagine the fun Jack AND Grace would have. Hehe, alright on with Beachhead. Have fun.

Disclaimer: Grace is mine...that's about it.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace leaned against the gym wall as she watched Teal'c and Vala kick Cam and Daniel's butts at basketball. Grace laughed and clapped as Teal'c lifted Vala to dunk the ball.

"You boys aren't going to let people from two different plants beat you at your own silly game, are you?" Vala taunted.

"Silly game isn't over yet." Daniel shot back.

"That's my wing man." Cam said, tossing the ball to Daniel.

"You need a new wing man." Grace said at the same time as Vala.

Daniel turned on his niece. "Grace,"

Grace smirked. "Hey, Dad was the first one to ever say that. I'm just repeating him."

"Didn't your mother tell you not to repeat what comes out of your father's mouth?" Daniel asked.

Grace nodded. "Yeah when I was five and he would swear. I'm twelve now Uncle Daniel, I know what not to say."

"Too bad we can't say that about someone else." Cam said, giving Vala a look.

Vala cocked a brow. "And just what is that supposed to mean?"

Grace giggled as Cam attempted to come up with an answer.

"Shall we return to the game?" Teal'c requested.

Grace went back to watching when she sensed someone approaching the room. Focusing, she could tell it was Hank.

"Incoming General." Grace said.

Hanks stepped through the gym door and picked up the basketball that had rolled. "You know Grace, you take the fun out of surprising people."

Grace smiled. "You know, I've been told that before."

"What can we do for you General?" Daniel asked.

"I was looking for Teal'c." Hank said. "We just received a communication from a Goa'uld named Nerous. Ring any bells?"

"I am aware of his identity." Teal'c said. "He was a minor Goa'uld who served Ba'al for many centuries."

"What can you tell me about him?" Hank asked.

Vala snorted. "Honestly, you don't want to know."

"Honestly, I do." Hank said.

"Why?" Vala asked.

Hank rolled his eyes slightly and Grace coughed to cover her laugh.

"What do you say we go with the idea that I'm in charge and I've asked a simple question?" Hank said.

"Hmm," Vala glanced at Teal'c. "Nerous defines avarice and gluttony, a simple answer?"

Teal'c nodded. "He is a Goa'uld known for his many," he paused. "appetites."

"He's also know as an inventor responsible for a host of Goa'uld technologies." Daniel said.

"Really?" Cam asked.

Hank nodded. "That's when I started paying attention to him too...weird as it sounds, he's offering to work with us."

"Nerous is not to be trusted." Teal'c said.

Hank smiled. "Funny, he had nice things to say about you." he threw the ball at the hoop, getting it right in, not even hitting the rim. Grace shared an amused look with the others as Hank walked out.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace stood between Daniel and Hank at the base of the ramp as Nerous came through.

"He's clean sir." Siler said.

"Thank you Sergeant." Hank said. "We'll take it from here."

Grace pointed after Siler. "Can I,"

"Park it Grace." Hank said.

Grace pouted but only for a second.

"I am Nerous." the oversized Goa'uld said.

Hank bowed slightly. "Major General Hank Landry. I'm in command of Stargate Com..."

Grace cocked a brow as Nerous waved Hank off and started fawning over Teal'c and Daniel. He then looked massively disappointed that Sam and Jack weren't there before zeroing in on Grace.

"And the child of SG-1!" Nerous said. "You are talked about quite a lot."

Grace crossed her arms. "I don't want to know what's said. If you're done, we have business to discuss."

Hank led Nerous out as the Goa'uld talked about his dietary requirements.

"How did Ba'al never kill this guy?" Cam asked.

"Will of iron." Grace said. "Has to be."

SG-1 moved and followed Hank and Nerous. Grace looked at SG-3 lugging the Goa'uld's things.

"Need some help boys?" Grace asked.

"That would be great Grace." Reynolds said.

Grace started out of the gateroom. "I'll get some SFs."

SG-3 gaped at her.

"I thought General O'Neill let the base sir." one of Reynolds' men said.

Reynolds laughed. "He did but he left his mini me behind."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace sat in Hank's office as the man argued with Jack on the phone. Grace was biting hard on her lip to keep from laughing.

"Jack,"

"No."

"Jack,"

"No."

"Jack! She practically invented the Mark 9 and you're the one who thinks we should use the damn thing! Why are you wasting valuable time saying no?" Hank argued.

"Because I can." Jack smirked back.

Hank ran a hand over his face and Grace clamped her own over her mouth. She knew her father was just messing with Hank.

"I've read enough of your SG-1 mission reports to know that there were times when no one but Samantha Carter-O'Neill could have pulled your ass out of the fire." Hank said.

Grace snorted. "That's true."

"Well this is one of those times." Hank said as he turned to face his office door. Grace turned as well and her smile broke through.

"Reporting as ordered sir." Sam said, fighting to keep a straight face.

"So is my dear wife standing in your doorway Hank?" Jack asked over the line.

Hank laughed, though it sounded more like a sigh. "Yeah, she's standing right here. You're a funny man Jack." Grace and Sam both smiled wider. "very funny." he hung up and turned to Grace. "You knew about this."

Grace nodded. "Yeah I did but I couldn't ruin Dad's fun."

"You did it plenty of times when George was in charge." Sam said.

Grace cleared her throat as Hank gave her a look. "I thought we brought Mom in to save the planet...again."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace stood happily between Daniel and Sam as they waited for the gate to open.

"Well, temporary or not," Daniel said to Sam. "it's good to have you back. Maybe now someone can rein Grace in."

Sam smirked. "Daniel, Jack and I couldn't do that when we were both on base. I stand no chance alone."

Grace glared at the two. "I am not that bad."

Cam smirked. "How good is this? Got the band back together."

Grace shook her head and looked at her mother. "How much did Dad whine before saying yes?"

Sam laughed. "I promised I wouldn't tell."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace stared out the window of Prometheus at what appeared to be a bubble on the surface of the planet. SG-1, minus Sam had gone down with the Mark 9 and Sam insisted Grace stay aboard the ship, not knowing what was going to happen on the planet. Right now several Hataks were firing on the bubble.

"They stopped firing." Sam said.

"Sir," Marks said. "the force field is entering an expansion phase ahead of predicted time."

Grace narrowed her eyes at the hatak that she could see but couldn't get a link on anyone on the ship. Apparently space was different then on Earth. Grace listened as Sam talked with Gerak, who was the one of the hatak. As they spoke, the rest of SG-1 came back onto the bridge. They continued to talk with Gerak when Cam mentioned the Mark 9 would be going off in ten seconds. Colonel Pendergast called for shields to be brought up and warned Gerak to do the same thing. They all watched out the window as the bomb exploded and the force field began to expand again.

"So much for stopping them." Grace said. "Somehow I think we gave them just what they wanted."

"It's still growing." Marks said. "And it's not stopping."

Gerak, after another exchange of words, opened fire again on the force field and it continued to grow.

"He has to stop." Grace said. "It's the fire power that's making the beachhead grow."

"Too late." Daniel said.

They watched as the final area of the planet was covered. Soon, objects started coming through the gate and out into space. They started connecting with the ship. Grace pitched forward and just stopped from hitting her head when Cam grabbed her around the waist and held her upright.

"General would have my head if you got hurt." Cam said.

Grace smiled. "Thanks."

"Take us out of orbit." Pendergast said. "We can't stay here."

The ship started to leave when they got a message from Gerak again. He was leaving and saying that the planet was collapsing and if they were to stay, their actions will be watched.

"We're on the same side!" Grace said.

"We shall see." Gerak said before disappearing.

They returned to the planet and saw Gerak was right, the planet was shrinking.

"Planets don't shrink." Vala said. "In my experience."

The objects that came through started forming an almost ring around the collapsing planet.

Daniel squinted some. "Doesn't that look an awful lot like,"

Cam nodded. "Yeah, it does."

"In fact," Sam said. "I think that's just what it is."

"No, it can't be." Daniel said. "Cause I was gonna say stargate."

"Try supergate." Grace said. "It has to be at least three to four hundred meters across."

Grace watched as the planet continued to shrink and SG-1 tried to figure out some way to stop the gate from being completed. She could hear Vala trying to put in her opinion but no one was listening. Grace's head shot away from the window as she felt Vala leave the ship. She looked around and didn't see her on the bridge.

"Hey!" Grace shouted. "If you would all can it, you might notice a plan has already been set into action."

"Grace, what are you talking about?" Sam asked.

Grace waved her hand as Marks piped up.

"Sir," he said. "someone just activated the ring transporter."

Daniel glanced around and finally noticed Vala was missing.

"Oh no." he said.

"Your own faults she has to do this." Grace muttered.

"Grace," Daniel tried.

Grace shook her head. "Nope, you just better hope she makes it through this ok."

They all watched as Vala moved Gerak's cloaked ship into the empty slot in the ring, disrupting the energy flow. The planet vanished and the shock wave destroyed the objects and the cargo ship.

"She did it." Sam said. "The gate has been destroyed."

Daniel paled slightly. "Did Vala make it back on the ship?"

"Negative sir." Marks said.

Daniel swallowed before his legs gave out and Cam caught him.

"Infirmary!" Cam said as he and Teal'c helped Daniel out.

Grace followed close behind.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace hugged Daniel at the airport.

"She's alive Uncle Daniel." Grace whispered in his ear.

"Your power doesn't stretch galaxies Gracie." Daniel said.

Grace pulled away. "No but Vala's too stubborn to die. She'll be back."

Daniel smiled and patted Grace's head. "Your plane's leaving soon. Tell your dad hi for me."

Grace nodded. "I will. Take care of Aunt Janet and Mom."

"Course." Daniel said. "See you soon Gracie."

Grace turned and headed towards where her plane would leave from. Daniel watched her until he couldn't see her then left the airport.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Jack growled at his pile of paperwork that didn't seem to be shrinking. He glanced at his watch and noticed it was almost time for Grace to show up. Given that he had had a meeting at the same time as when Grace's flight came in, Davis had agreed to pick her up.

"It's not a bad guy Dad," Jack looked up and saw Grace. "growling at your paperwork won't make it go away."

Jack smiled and stood to hug Grace. "I know that. Where'd you ditch Davis?"

Grace rolled her eyes. "Woolsey wanted to talk with him. He and I both felt the weasel would be safer if I came the rest of the way alone."

Jack nodded. "Good choice. How's Daniel?"

"Feeling guilty but he'll be ok." Grace said. "We wanted to send the Ori a message."

Jack laughed. "That we did."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Alright there we are. Sam's back, Grace is off with Jack and we're done. The next one will hopefully be up faster then this. I've got it basically laid out in my head so it shouldn't take much to write it all out. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading. Next is Prototype, I promise this time.

End Transmission


	20. Prototype

Begin Transmission

Lacy here. See I told you this time it would be Prototype. Finally we'll see a good chunk of Grace in Washington with Jack. This is going to start with Grace with Jack then she'll be heading back to the SGC with Woolsey for the whole Khalek situation. Now I know you're all thinking, 'Is it wise for Grace to travel with Woolsey?' Yes it could be bad for his health, but Grace does know how to behave. At least more then her father does. Have fun.

Disclaimer: If I owned the show, I have a long list of things I would have done to Ba'al just for the heck of it.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace waved to different people as she made her way through the Pentagon. She'd actually tried to get to know some of them but most reminded her of the up tight jerks who kept trying to close the SGC or take it over and she and Jack agreed it would be best if she stayed away from those people.

"Grace,"

Grace turned as Major Paul Davis walked up to her.

"Hey." Grace smiled.

Davis returned the smile. "Where are you off to?"

Grace shrugged. "Nowhere really. Dad's in a meeting with the IOA and I am trying to keep from getting bored." she frowned. "Shouldn't you be in that meeting?"

Davis grinned. "Your dad requested I stay with you while he's in the meeting. Apparently you got into a fight with another politician."

Grace cleared her throat. "The man had it coming."

Davis laughed and glanced at his watch. "It's just about lunch time, you hungry?"

Grace smirked. "You have known me how long Major, and you're still asking that question."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Jack ran a hand over his face as he headed down the street. Davis had left him a text on his phone saying he'd taken Grace out for lunch and where they were. The stupid IOA meeting was over and Jack was on his way to join the two. One downside to his Washington job was, even though Grace was with him, Davis had basically become her babysitter. The major didn't mind, told Jack so himself but Jack didn't like that someone else had to look after his daughter when he was right there on Earth and could do it himself.

'Well I could do it myself,' Jack thought. 'but the shrubs might have a problem with a twelve year old sitting in on top secret meetings. Never mind the fact that she grew up on a top secret base.'

Jack snorted. Yeah, he could just see walking into his next IOA meeting with Grace at his side. Woolsey just might have a stroke. Jack paused. Nah, the president wouldn't be happy about that. Jack removed his cover as he walked into the restaurant where Davis and Grace were eating. He could easily see them by the window and made his way over.

"Hey guys." Jack said, placing a kiss on Grace's head.

Grace smiled. "Hi Dad, how'd the meeting go?"

Jack groaned and sat in the free seat. Davis grinned.

"That good, huh?" he said.

(A/N: I know Major Davis isn't usually so casual with Jack, but like stated above, he's basically Grace's babysitter so I'm making him a little less up tight.)

"Could you both remind me why I can't hurt those people?" Jack asked, stealing a sip of Grace's soda. He was on duty so he couldn't drink. There was another downer to the day.

"Well you could," Grace said. "but sadly everyone would know it was you."

Jack sat back. "You think?"

"Your dislike for the IOA was known around Washington long before you got here sir." Davis said.

"Oh well." Jack said. He looked at Grace. "You might be heading back to the Springs with Woolsey in a few days."

Grace frowned. "Why are you making me travel with that man?"

"Khalek, right?" Davis asked.

Jack nodded. "Yup. Woolsey wants him studied and Sam doesn't think it's a good idea so Grace your mom wants you to see if you can pick anything up to determine what kind of threat he is. Once it's all over, you'll come back here."

Grace sighed. "Fine, I'll be stuck on a plane with Dick. But only cause it's Mom asking."

Jack and Davis laughed. Jack's dislike of the IOA was well known but Grace's was just about legendary. Since coming to Washington, the president had all but ordered Grace to stay away from Woolsey after she'd come close to hitting him on more then one occasion.

"And Grace," Jack waited until his daughter looked at him. "Woolsey has to arrive in Colorado the same way he left Washington."

The two men watched as Grace all but deflated.

"There goes my entertainment for the flight." Grace muttered.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace sat in Jack's office, playing with his gameboy while Jack worked on his notes for his next meeting. Grace glanced up from the game as Jack sighed for the fourth time. Now she knew why her grandfather got annoyed with her.

"Do you need help Dad?" Grace asked.

Jack looked up. "Ah yeah, any chance you can translate your mother's report so I know what the heck I'll be saying in this meeting?"

Grace smiled and stood up, walking over to Jack's desk. She glanced at Sam's report.

"Ah, this is easy." Grace said.

Jack stared at his daughter as she started rattling things off that he could easily see coming from his wife's mouth. Grace stopped as she saw her dad wasn't paying attention.

"How about I just write out some notes to help you." Grace suggested.

Jack smiled. "That would be good."

Grace took the report and a note pad and returned to the chair she had been sitting in. Glancing at the report again, Grace started writing down the basics that Jack would need to know to get through the meeting. Just as she finished, there was a knock on Jack's office door.

"Come in." Jack called as Grace returned the report to his desk with the notes she made on top. "Thanks Gracie."

"You're welcome Dad." Grace said as they both turned to face the visitor.

Woolsey stepped just inside the office. He had learned to keep his distance from Grace.

"I've come to let Grace know our flight to the Springs leaves in three hours." Woolsey said. "If you could meet be downstairs in about an hour and a half, we'll leave."

Grace nodded. "Sounds good. I'll meet you down there."

Woolsey nodded as well and left the office without another word. Jack looked at Grace.

"I do believe that is the nicest you've been to Woolsey since you got here."

Grace shrugged. "Moment of weakness."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Just about an hour and a half later, Jack wasn't back from his meeting and Grace was getting ready to meet Woolsey.

"Ready Grace?" Davis asked walking into Jack's office.

Grace picked up her travel bag and her messenger bag and nodded. "Yeah I've got everything for about a week with Mom. If I need any more, I've got stuff at Mom's place."

Davis leaned against the door frame. "You alright Grace?" He noticed something off in her tone.

Grace shrugged. "It's not easy to bounce between Mom and Dad but I won't ask either of them to give up their jobs so we can be in one place. I know they'd do it in a heartbeat but they're needed."

"That's very mature of you Grace." Davis said as they walked through the halls.

"According to Dad I get that from Mom." Grace said.

Davis smiled. "I'm gonna have to agree with your Dad there."

Grace laughed. "Me too. Though Dad can be mature when he wants to."

The two made it downstairs to the main entrance where Grace signed out then headed over to where Woolsey was waiting.

"Remember Grace," Davis whispered just before they approached the man. "behave."

"Party pooper." Grace whispered back.

Woolsey looked up from his file as the two stood in front of him.

"Ah Grace, good." Woolsey said. "Now that you're here we can go." he looked at Davis. "Thank you for escorting her Major."

Davis nodded. "No problem sir." he looked at Grace. "See you when you get back Grace."

Grace waved. "Bye." she turned back to Woolsey. "Is that the file?"

Woolsey nodded. "It is."

They moved outside to the car that would take them to the airport.

"Do you mind if I read over it?" Grace asked, working to be nice. "I haven't really had a chance."

Woolsey handed Grace the file as they got in the car. "Of course. Your father explained to me what you would be doing when we got there. How does that work exactly."

Grace flipped the file open before looking at Woolsey. "I don't really know how my abilities work to be honest. It's got to do with my ancient gene that I got from Dad. According to Thor, my gene is a more advanced version of the one that Dad and all other gene holders seem to have. Because of that, I can communicate with other gene carriers, I can see into people's head, hear their thoughts. So with this," she looked down at the file. "Khalek, I'll be going into his head to make sure he's no threat if we do decide to keep him around for study." she looked back at Woolsey. "You do know there is a chance we're not going to be able to study him right? He is after all basically Anubis' son. No good can come from keeping him."

Woolsey sighed but nodded. "I know Grace but we have to try."

Grace looked back at the file. "I'll give you that. We do have to try."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace walked with Woolsey as they headed towards Hank's office.

"Hey," Grace stopped Woolsey. "try not to be so," she searched for a word. "well you about this."

Woolsey frowned. "What do you mean?"

Grace sighed. "Look, it's not secret half the time, well more then half the time, the SGC and the IOA do not see eye to eye but usually that's because you come in already demanding that we do things your way. This time, please at least try to see it from both points of view before inserting your need to have control."

Woolsey watched Grace silently for a minute. "Maybe we should let your father bring you to meetings."

Grace snorted. "Mr. Woolsey, I'm twelve. At the moment I'm thinking clearly and like the daughter of two high ranking military officers. Put me in an IOA meeting and I'd be about as cooperative as my dad. Shall we?"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace stood in front of the unconscious Khalek. She'd never tried to read a person who wasn't awake before but it was worth a try.

"Let us know if we need to wake him Grace." Janet said from her place by Carolyn and Sam.

Grace nodded and focused intently on Khalek. It was harder then normal but after a few moments she was able to get into Khalek's head. It wasn't like a normal person. His entire subconscious was focused on finding the fastest way to ascend. She could see the genetic memories that Anubis had passed on and she could see just how close Khalek was to ascending. How strong he was becoming. Grace pulled out of Khalek's head and faced her mother and the others.

"We can't keep him alive." Grace said. "He's close to ascending and he's become very powerful. I doubt we could actually hold him if he really wanted to get away. We've already seen evidence of that."

Everyone turned and looked at Woolsey, who sighed.

"I'll talk it over with the other IOA members." he said.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace walked into the observation room after hearing Woolsey once again threaten the SGC.

"You're not very good at doing what people ask of you." Grace said.

Woolsey looked caught. "Grace,"

Grace shook her head. "I asked you to see this from both sides. Asked you to give SG-1 a chance. I told you I can see people's thoughts. I knew from the moment we finished talking in the hall outside Hank's office you weren't going to listen but I wanted to give you a chance."

"You shouldn't read people without their ok." Woolsey said.

"I don't, normally." Grace said. "But I don't trust you and now I can see it was for good reason. If anyone dies Mr. Woolsey, it's on your head this time."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace frowned as Cam told Khalek to sit back down.

'Something's off.' Grace thought. She tried to get back into Khalek's head but it was too late. Khalek had pulled the two SFs through the force shield and Cam slammed back against the wall. Grace froze. She couldn't move as Khalek walked towards her.

"You're different from the others." Khalek said. "More advanced, like me."

Grace swallowed. "I am nothing like you. I don't hurt people. I didn't just murder two men."

Khalek smiled. "Not yet."

"Not ever." Grace said.

"We'll see about that." Khalek said, before starting to move down the hall.

Grace quickly grabbed Cam's gun and shot Khalek in the shoulder. Before she could get another shot off, she, like Cam was sent flying back into the wall.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Grace, come wake up."

Grace slowly opened her eyes and found Carolyn and Sam above her. Janet was checking Cam to her left.

"I know how to stop Khalek." Grace said.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Jack paced his office back and forth. Davis was sitting off to the side, a worried look on his face. Jack had received a call from Sam about what had happened with Khalek. She told Jack Grace's return would be delayed because of the hit to the head but she'd be back in Washington by the end of the week. Here it was the end of the week and Grace was back. Woolsey had offered to go pick her up, feeling the need to have a talk with her. Jack, hesitant, agreed but warned him not to upset Grace.

"Stop pacing Dad, I'm fine."

Davis and Jack turned to the door and found Grace smiling at them. Their eyes zeroed in on the bandage on Grace's right temple. Jack hugged Grace.

"How are you Grace?" Davis asked.

"Well I know what it feels like to fly." Grace said. "And also what it feels like to hit concrete but I'm fine. And I think it's safe to say that from now on Mr. Woolsey will be listening to what we have to say."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

And there we go. I know I changed up the part where Khalek gets away but I needed to add Grace into to really give Woolsey a view of what happens when he doesn't listen to the people who know what they're talking about. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading. Next up is The Fourth Horsemen.

End Transmission


	21. The Fourth Horsemen Part 1 and 2

Begin Transmission

Lacy here with the next chapter of Grace. The Fourth Horsemen part 1 and 2. So here we're dealing with an Ori plague, Orlin is back and Grace is at the SGC. How are her parents going to react to her being caught up in this? Well, Sam won't be so bad because she'll be there with her but Jack is stuck in Washington, not able to get to his family. So we're going to focus a bit on that and of course Orlin coming back down to help will be interesting for Grace. So have fun.

Disclaimer: I'm watching General Hospital. If I owned Criminal Minds, do you think I'd be watching General Hospital?

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace sat in the control room next to Walter as the gate activated and Barns and his team returned. Grace met Barns' gaze but the man shook his head. Grace sighed. Great, another planet that fell to the Ori. Grace grabbed the mic.

"Go shower boys," she said. "I can smell you up here."

The team laughed.

"Yeah, thanks Grace." Barns said.

Walter laughed with Grace as Barns and his team left the gate room. They could hear the team exchange words with Cam and Daniel. Grace winced at the crack about Carolyn and Cam's reaction.

"You'd think by now, people would know not to say things like that about the women on the base." Grace said to Walter.

Walter nodded. "Some are slower then others."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Hank came out of his office and Grace plopped down next to Sam at the table.

"Well Carter I read your proposal." Hank said.

"And sir?" Sam asked.

"Well I'm not exactly sure what an aneurism feels like," Hank said. "but I suspect I'm close."

"I'm glad I'm not the only one." Cam said, rubbing his forehead.

Grace smirked at Sam. "Told you it wasn't just Dad."

Hank coughed to cover a laugh. "Can you put it in simple terms?"

Grace stared at the ceiling as Sam started trying to simplify the idea for Hank and the others. Really, after breaking things down for Jack all those years, Grace would have thought Sam could do it without a second thought.

"Are we talking about an anti-prior gun here?" Cam asked. "Cause I don't remember seeing the word gun anywhere in here."

"Well it wouldn't be a gun exactly," Sam said. "but that is what made us think it was possible."

"Because I was able to shoot Khalek while he was focused on defending himself from," Daniel pointed at Cam. "you."

"Which meant he wasn't omnipotent." Sam said.

Grace blinked. "Ok and for those of us who don't know what that means?"

"All seeing." Daniel clarified.

Grace nodded. "Gotcha."

"And you think the Priors are the same." Hank said.

Again Grace found herself staring at the ceiling. She'd already heard Sam explain the plan to Jack so really she knew what was being said.

"And my headache was just going away." Hank said.

"Mine too." Grace said.

Sam smiled. "I don't want to sound overoptimistic sir, but I think we may be close to testing within a couple of days."

"I would like to report that something positive came out of that whole Khalek situation." Hank said. "Then maybe the president will stop yelling about letting Grace get tossed against a wall."

Grace groaned. "He wouldn't have even known if Dad would just keep things to himself."

Hank snorted. "Your father likes to share Grace." he stood. "Keep me posted."

Sam frowned as Hank walked into his office. "He didn't look too impressed."

"Oh trust me," Cam said. "anti-prior gun would have gone down better."

"Again," Grace said. "I told you it wasn't just Dad thinking that."

Sam looked at her daughter. "Would you please stop channeling your father?"

Daniel laughed. "Oh Sam, you should have asked her to do that years ago before it became part of who she is. We stand no chance of getting her to stop now."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace sat in her on base quarters looking over some of the data collected from Khalek. She'd just hung up with Jack promising that she and Sam wouldn't overwork themselves.

"Really, who does Dad think he's talking too?" Grace snorted to herself. "Mom and I don't know the meaning of not overworking."

A knock on Grace's door, stopped her from getting too into the information. Standing, she straightened her shirt then opened the door.

"Lt. Fisher," Grace greeted. She glanced at her watch. "Crap, Bumpa's speech."

Fisher laughed. "Yeah, you still want to come right?"

Grace nodded. "Of course. Give me five minutes."

Fished nodded and Grace closed her door. Moving quickly, she changed into a skirt and nice button up shirt that normally she'd only wear in Washington but for her grandfather, she'd deal with it. After pulling her hair into a pony tail, Grace grabbed her messenger bag, shoved the Khalek data inside and opened her door again.

Fisher looked up from his watch. "Three minutes, twenty-seven seconds."

Grace smirked. "Alright, new record."

Fished laughed and the two headed for the surface.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Carolyn faced the isolation room again. "We have to find Lt. Fisher."

Hank paled. "Oh damnit."

Carolyn frowned. "What is it?"

"Fisher was going to see General Hammond's speech and he took Grace with him." Hank said.

Carolyn inhaled sharply. "Not good."

Hank grabbed the base phone. "Not good is going to be when her father finds out."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace stood with Fisher as George finished his speech and started shaking everyone's hands. Grace stood back, remembering George's promise that he'd get to her last then take her out for lunch. It had been a while since they'd seen each other and Grace missed him. Fisher moved forward with the others. Grace frowned as she saw black vans heading for them. Her confusion grew as men jumped out and grabbed Fisher, pulling him away from George. Two airmen pulled George away but he stopped.

"My granddaughter." he said.

One of the airmen shook his head. "I'm sorry sir, she has to stay here."

Grace met George's gaze and he saw she was scared.

"I can't leave her here gentlemen." George said. "I don't care if I'm in danger."

The airman sighed. "We will be following the truck transporting her back to the SGC sir, I promise."

George sighed but climbed into the SUV. Grace watched George climb into the SUV as men in hazmat suits came and collected her and Fisher into the van.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace sat on the bed in her isolation room, waiting for someone to come and tell her what was going on. Her head shot up when she heard the observation room door open. She was beyond happy to see George.

"So I guess we're going to have to postpone lunch." Grace said.

George laughed. "I guess so. Grace this is very important. The whole time you were with Lt. Fisher, did he touch you at all?"

Grace was still confused but thought back to the few hours she was with the Lt. He'd offered to carry her bag for her but she said she was fine. His hand had come close to her but,

"No Bumpa," Grace shook her head. "he never touched me. What's going on?"

George sighed. "It would seem SG-6 brought a prior plague back with them."

Grace paled. "Barns? Fisher?"

"Barns is sick." George said. "And Fisher seems to only be a carrier. The other two members of the team have been quarantined."

Grace ran a hand through her hair. "Am I infected?"

"We don't know yet Grace." George said. "Janet and Dr. Lam seem to think it's passed through touch and if none of SG-6 has touched you, you should be fine but to be safe,"

"I have to stay in here." Grace said. "None of them touched me. I was in the control room with Walter when they came back and didn't see any of them again until Fisher came to get me for your speech." she winced. "Dad was told about this, wasn't he?"

George nodded. "He was and as much as the president understands him wanting to be here with you and Sam, for his own safety, he has to stay in Washington."

Grace sighed. "At this rate, Dad's not going to let me come back to the SGC."

George laughed. "He'd have to fight your mother on that one and somehow I see her winning."

Grace smiled some. "Me too."

George noticed Grace's drop in mood. "You're going to be ok Grace."

Grace tried to believe her grandfather but it was hard.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Carolyn walked into Grace's isolation room and the young girl was beyond relieved to see the woman without hazmat gear.

"You tested negative for the plague." Carolyn said with a smile.

Grace sighed. "Oh thank god. Twelve years is not a long enough life."

Carolyn nodded. "I agree. Ah once you change, you might want to give your dad a call and go see the members of your mom's team. As well as Janet and General Hammond." she paused. "Actually, if you just walk the base and let everyone see you, that would be good."

Grace laughed. "I take it my immediate family weren't the only ones worried."

"No they were." Carolyn said. "I can now see just how big a part of this base you are."

Grace nodded. "Most of these people watched me grow up."

Carolyn handed Grace her clothes. "I'm glad you're ok Grace."

Grace thanked Carolyn and watched the woman leave before beginning to change.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"She's so close."

Grace whipped her head around as she heard the voice. She'd just left her mom to continue working and was headed to check on things with Hank. She turned and found herself speechless.

"Orlin,"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace stood with Janet, Daniel, Hank and Sam in the observation room above Orlin's isolation room.

"I thought he died." Janet said quietly to Sam.

Grace sighed. "I can hear you Aunt Janet and so did I. I saw him die. Held him while he died."

"Then how is he back?" Hank asked.

"I honestly don't remember much after seeing him close his eyes for the last time. It's entirely possible he ascended again." Grace said.

"Are you ok Grace?" Sam asked.

Grace shook her head. "Not really."

Before anyone could question her further, she got up and left the observation room. Daniel stood quickly.

"I've got her." he said before following Grace out.

Grace was already a good way down the hall before Daniel caught up with her.

"Grace, what's wrong?" Daniel asked, gently grabbing his niece's arm to stop her.

"I had nightmares for months, Uncle Daniel." Grace said. "After Orlin died and now, seeing him, alive. It's throwing me off."

"That's completely understandable." Daniel said. "But you can't avoid him. He came back to you and he must have a pretty good reason for descending again."

Grace took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Alright, I'll go back."

Daniel hugged Grace. "Good girl."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace sat beside Daniel in the briefing room, for now letting the others do the talking with Orlin. She was still trying to wrap her head around him being back, him being alive and she was trying to get a read off him. Trying be the key word. Janet had said he was a normal human boy and yet he had more mental blocks up then she did when she was trying to keep things from her dad.

"If you wish to know something Grace," Orlin said, breaking through Grace's thoughts. "you just have to ask."

"Ok, why are you here?" Grace asked. "I mean, is it just to help us with the plague or is there something else?"

"I am also here to let you know the whole truth about the Ori." Orlin said.

"What do you mean, the whole truth?" Sam asked.

Grace listened as Orlin explained the past between the Alterins or Ancients and the Ori.

"Everything is a lie." Orlin said, about the religion of Origin.

"Are you saying that the Ori don't offer their followers ascension?" Daniel asked.

Orlin shook his head. "No, most certainly not. Then they'd have to share."

"Share what?" Hank asked.

"The power." Orlin said.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Are you sure you're ok Grace?"

Grace sighed. "I promise you Dad, I'm fine. Carolyn has rechecked my blood three times, just like you asked and I am completely clean of the virus."

"God I hate being so far from you and Mom." Jack said.

"I know Dad but Mom already said once this is all over and we're cleared to travel again, we'll come see you."

"Good, how's your grandfather?"

"Just as relieved as you are that I am virus free. He almost didn't leave the airstrip because he didn't want to leave me behind."

"That's George Hammond for you." Grace heard him talking with someone in the background. "Listen Gracie, I have to go. I'll talk to you later ok?"

"Ok Dad. I love you."

"I love you too Grace."

Grace hung up the phone and turned to find Orlin behind her. "How long have you been there?"

"Your father is concern?" Orlin asked, ignoring Grace's question.

"He's never been so far from Mom and I during something like this." Grace said. "It's got him on edge."

"Is there no way for him to come here?" Orlin asked.

Grace shook her head. "No, not with how fast the plague is spreading. For now, Washington is safest for him." she crossed her arms. "Shouldn't you be helping Mom with the cure?"

"She thought it would be best if I took a break." Orlin said. "It would seem I am getting tired more easily then before. I was wondering if you wanted to get some food with me."

Grace thought about it. She hadn't eaten in a while. "Yeah sure, sounds good."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Let me go with them." Grace said to Hank and Sam.

"Why?" Hank asked.

Grace sighed. "I need off the base for a while sir."

Sam watched Grace's face. "Grace can you go into the briefing room for a moment?"

Grace nodded and left the room. Sam closed the door and faced Hank.

"I think we should let her go sir." Sam said.

"Did you talk this over with Jack before bringing it to me?" Hank asked.

Sam shook her head. "Jack has enough to worry about right now. Sir, it would appear having Orlin around plus everything else is starting to pile up for Grace and since she can't go home until this is all over, I think sending her with Daniel and Cam might be the next best thing."

Hank looked out the window of his office and saw Grace standing by the table, body tense, frown on her face.

"Alright, she can go." Hank said. "I think this might be one of those times where we all forget just how young Grace really is."

Sam nodded. "I think so too sir."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace walked between Cam and Daniel as they made their way to the Sodan. Daniel kept jumping at the slightest sound or movement and it was amusing Cam quite a bit.

"Relax Jackson," Cam said. "I spent two weeks with these guys. You got nothing to worry about."

"Well considering what happened the last time we were here," Daniel said. "you'll forgive me if I'm a little cautious."

"We'll be fine." Cam said.

As the words left his mouth, four sodan warriors revealed themselves and, even though Cam fought them, they overpowered the group.

"We still fine?" Daniel asked, trying to keep his neck away from the sodan weapon.

"Cause we don't look fine." Grace said, eying the weapon at her own throat.

"Yeah," Cam said. "we're fine."

"Just checking." Daniel and Grace chorused.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace stared out the window of the small hut they'd been put in.

"These guys need to work on their welcoming committee." she said.

Cam laughed while Daniel nodded his agreement. The door slammed open and the three turned.

"Jolan," Cam said. "good to see a familiar face."

"Lord Haikon wishes to see you." Jolan said, pointing at Cam and Daniel. "The girl stays here."

Cam stood as he turned his hat to sit correctly. "Sorry Jolan, she has to come with us. Her dad would not be too happy with me if I left her alone."

"I'll stay with her." Daniel said. "These are your friends Mitchell."

"Alright," Cam said. "let's rock and roll."

Daniel and Grace watched Cam leave before turning back to the window. A small sodan child was watching them.

"Boo." Grace said.

The child ran off.

Daniel smirked. "Nice Grace."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace hit a few buttons on the device and the remote before starting to bury it.

"We're good." she said.

"Ok," Daniel said. "this device will admit a high ultrasonic frequency targeting a specific portion of the Prior's brain, temporally blocking his ability to use his powers. Now the good news is it won't have any effect on us. The bad news is, it might not have any effect on the Prior either."

"In order for this thing to work the way we want it to," Cam said. "it has to be broadcasting on the correct frequency, unfortunately we don't know what that frequency is so we'll use a trial and error approach."

Grace held up the remote. "This remote allows us to adjust the signal and sooner or later we'll get the right one. Any questions?"

"How will we know when it is working?" Jolan asked.

"We'll know when the Prior is no longer able to use his powers." Grace said.

"And how will we know when he'll no longer be able to use his powers?" Haikon asked.

"Well," Cam sighed. "someone is just going to have to test it and find out."

No one spoke. The marines that had come with them stared anywhere but at Cam and Grace and Daniel just looked at him.

"Don't worry fellas," Cam said. "that someone is me."

Daniel and Grace smiled at the group.

"So it's simple," Cam continued. "we disable the Prior, we take a sample of his blood, we send it back to the SGC, they finish the cure," he glanced at Daniel. "we turn the Prior against the Ori and call it a day." Cam looked at Grace. "Kid, you're driving."

Grace smirked. "I'll remember that you called me kid while trying to stop the Prior from killing you."

Cam cleared his throat as he told SG-22 where he wanted them. Daniel smiled and shook his head at Grace.

"There's one other small problem," Grace said to the Sodan. "we're not exactly sure what the range of the device is so Haikon, we need you to get the Prior as close as possible. Is that a problem?"

Haikon glanced at his men then looked back at Grace. "No, no it is not." he made signals to his men and they went their ways. Haikon faced Grace again. "How is it a child as young as you knows so much?"

"My parents." Grace said. "I've grown up around things like this and have learned a lot."

"You are indeed a brave child Grace." Haikon said.

"You are confident that this will work." Jolan said.

Grace exchanged looks with Cam and Daniel.

"Well if it doesn't work, we're out of options." Cam said.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"You sent her off world?"

Sam cringed. "Think about it Jack, with the plague spreading over the globe, not being on Earth is safest for Grace and things were starting to become too much for her here. She's like you. She needed to be actually physically doing something. As much as she loves science and helping with that, she got your inability to sit around doing nothing. Cam and Daniel won't let anything happen to her."

"Alright," Jack sighed. "you're right. That girl is too much like me for her own good."

Sam smiled. "I'm pretty sure the airmen on base think the same thing on an almost daily basis."

"And just what is that supposed to mean Colonel?"

Sam laughed. She was glad she was able to lighten Jack's mood. "I think you know what I mean Jack."

Jack spoke to someone. "Sam I'm being pulled into another meeting. Have Grace call me as soon as she's back. I love you."

"I will. I love you too."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"He's on his way." Cam said over the radio. "Grace,"

Grace grabbed her radio. "Ready."

"Alright, everybody sit tight." Cam said. "Remember, we need this guy alive."

Grace leaned back against the wooden box she was hiding behind and took a deep breath, running over the frequency numbers in her head so she wouldn't forget. She could feel the Prior getting closer and patched in the first number. Suddenly the Prior knocked everyone back.

"Not it." Grace muttered, putting in the next one. She watched him knock Cam back. "Not it either."

She kept putting in the numbers but as the Prior held Cam in midair, she started to get annoyed.

"Come on." Grace said, punching in the next number. "Work. Cam needs this to work." Seeing the Prior begin to choke Cam, Grace put in one final number and Cam fell to the ground. Grace fell back on her butt in relief.

Daniel got up from where he'd hidden and helped Cam up. Cam pulled his zat and shot the Prior. Grace ran over to him and for the first time since she'd met him, Grace hugged Cam.

"Sorry I took so long." she said.

Cam hugged Grace back. "Don't worry Grace. You did good."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Daniel watched Grace as they waited for the Prior to wake.

"Can you read him Grace?" Daniel asked, knowing the look on his niece's face.

Grace bit her lip. "It's hard. I can see some things but it's like the rest are either being protected or he just hasn't thought on them in so long they're barely there."

"What are the things you're reading clearly?" Cam asked.

Crossing her arms, Grace shifted her weight from one leg to the other. "Everything he's done since becoming a Prior and maybe one or two things from his life before."

The Prior began to wake and Daniel moved Grace away from the man's side where she'd been standing. The Prior looked at his arm and saw the needle mark.

"Yeah we took the liberty of taking a sample of your blood." Daniel said. "Hope you don't mind."

The Prior looked confused.

Cam bounced his staff back and forth between his hands. "You looking for this?" the Prior waved his hand and Cam made a show. "It's not gonna work."

"That warm fuzzy feeling your experiencing may be the effects of a device that's inhibiting your ability to concentrate and focus your powers." Daniel said.

Grace ducked her head to hide her laughter as Daniel and Cam proceeded to rattle off symptoms of the device as if they were a bad commercial.

"It makes no difference what you do to me." the Prior said. "But know this the Ori are all seeing." Daniel, Cam and Grace glanced up. "They already know of this affront to their eminence and shall strike down those who dare to defy them."

Cam shrugged. "Nothing yet." he glanced at Daniel. "You?"

"Drawing a blank." Daniel looked at Grace. "Grace?"

Grace shook her head. "No striking down here."

"Little thirsty." Daniel said.

"That doesn't count." Cam said.

"No it doesn't."

The Prior started rambling again.

"Right," Grace said. "right, they," Cam air quoted for Grace. "'have a plan.' I don't suppose you want to tell us what that is? Why'd they send you to this galaxy in the first place?"

"We're beacons on the road to enlightenment." the Prior said.

"No," Cam said. "you're dark side intergalactic encyclopedia salesmen. Unfortunately the home office hasn't been quite up front with you."

"Nice work on the metaphor." Daniel said.

"Thank you." Cam said.

Grace stood back and let Daniel fill the Prior in on what the Ori have kept from him. Now that he was awake, she was thinking maybe she could get a better read from him. But it was just like when he was unconscious. She couldn't get anything more. The Prior's saying broke through Grace's focus.

"Good lord, do you have anything to say that doesn't sound like it's coming from my grandmother's mouth?" Grace asked. "Your little sayings and so called belief are not going to change the fact that the Ori are selfish, life sucking, soulless bastards."

"Still couldn't get a clear read?" Daniel asked.

"No." Grace said.

"And what would a child know?" the Prior asked.

"A lot more then you apparently." Grace said. She turned and started to walk away. "I'm gonna get something to eat."

Cam pointed over his shoulder. "I'm with her."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Shaking her head as Cam continued to rattle of his omelet recipe, Grace felt several people coming. She nodded to Cam, who returned the nod. Hank approached with Daniel and they started talking with Cam. Grace remained silent as she felt another person near by but couldn't place it.

"Let not the words of dissevers lead you to doubt." the Prior said at Hank's repeating of what they'd been saying.

Grace rolled her eyes. "Here we go again. If you don't have anything different to say man, stuff it."

Hank laughed. "Spitfire that one, but she's right. Your words aren't going to change my mind because I know the truth."

Hank went on about the fact that the Ori destroyed the life the Prior once had.

"What did you leave behind?" Hank asked. "A wife? Children?" he stepped closer. "I have a grown daughter. I wasn't around much when she was a kid, that's something I'll always regret. You ever think about your kids? The time you spent with them? Things you used to do together? Before you threw it all away. But how would I know if the Ori are ascending people or not? Truth is, I don't know for sure." Hank pointed by Cam. "But he does."

Grace turned and found Orlin. He nodded to Grace and, even though he didn't say anything, Grace knew what to do. She went back into the Prior's mind and could see all that was clouded before. She knew what needed to be done.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Sitting in the briefing room, SG-1 and Grace didn't know what to do. Hank had contracted the virus.

"The night is always darkest before the dawn."

They all spun and turned as George walked in. Grace ran over and hugged him.

"My uncle used to say that all the time." George said. "He was a wedding planner."

Sam smiled. "General. When did you get here?"

"He came back when I did from his speech." Grace said, clinging tightly to her grandfather.

"You were busy and I didn't want to disturb you.' George said. He looked at Mitchell. "Colonel, congratulations on getting the band back together."

Cam smiled. "Thank you sir. It wasn't easy."

George smiled. "But worth it. You couldn't ask for three better people watching your back."

Cam nodded at Grace. "Four, sir."

George laughed. "Right. I'm sorry I won't get a chance to see Teal'c before I go."

"You're leaving?" Grace asked.

George nodded. "I've been called back to Washington. I promised Jack I'd personally check on you before leaving."

The four wanted to roll their eyes but knew Jack was just scared for his family.

"It's good to see you sir." Daniel said.

"It's good to see you too. Give my best to Teal'c." George said, releasing

Grace. "Take care of each other. Take care of General Landry too."

With that he left.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace stood next to Carolyn as they watched Gerak enter the isolation room.

"What's going on?" Carolyn asked Teal'c as he walked in.

"Gerak has arrived to assist us." Teal'c said.

Cam, Daniel and Sam entered also and they all watched. Gerak paused.

"Why do you hesitate Gerak?" Teal'c asked.

"If I help you," Gerak said. "I will die." he raised his staff and brought it down hard. "But I will die free!"

The room was filled with a blinding glow that seems to spread throughout the whole base. Once it faded, Gerak suddenly burst into flames. Grace gasped and Carolyn wrapped her arm around Grace's shoulders. Just like with the very first Prior, when the flames vanished, nothing was left.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Are you sure you don't want to see Orlin?" Sam asked Grace as they drove.

Grace shook her head. "It was too hard to lose him once, knowing he won't even know me. I can't do it Mom."

Sam nodded. "Alright, I'll drop you at the airport and join you and Dad in a couple of days."

Grace smiled slightly. "Ok."

"Are you ok Grace?" Sam asked.

"I think after all this I just need a break for a while." Grace said. "Dad being in Washington is suddenly a good thing."

Sam smirked. "You just want to take out some of this on a poor unsuspecting politician."

Grace grinned. "There is that up side."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Holy crap this is long. But I think it's good. Shows different sides of Grace and even the team. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading. Next up is Stronghold.

End Transmission


	22. The Scourge

Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Alright kids I know I said Stronghold was next but I completely lost how I wanted to do that episode and couldn't think of anything good for it. So I've moved on to the next episode on my list which is The Scourge. Yes, the bugs on the Gamma site. Now we have one really great scene in this episode where Sam seems to be channeling Jack as she 'politely' tells Woolsey off. My favorite scene, I'm telling ya. Yes Grace will be off world with them. Yes Grace has her father's aversion to bugs. Yes this is going to be awesome. Have fun.

Disclaimer: I can still only claim Grace.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace leaned against the briefing room table. "They are not going to be happy about this."

Hank nodded. "I know but I can't stop orders."

"No," Grace said. "but can you stop your flag ship team from killing Dad?"

Hank laughed. "Sorry Grace, your father is on his own with this one. Stay here, I'll go get them."

Grace sat down. "This is going to be interesting."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"We're being put on babysitting duty?" Cam said.

Grace snorted. "Hit that one on the head."

"Don't underestimate the importance of this mission," Hank said. "this is the IOA, these people carry a lot of influence with the Stargate program. How it's run, how it's funded. You should feel honored." he paused. "Just uh, don't keep 'em up past ten and remember to read them a bedtime story before tucking them in for the night."

Hank walked back into his office and Grace faced SG-1.

"This is going to be a blast." she said.

Sam gave her daughter a look. "You're coming?"

Grace nodded. "You can kill Dad when we get back."

Daniel looked at Sam. "I hate your husband."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace slid her 9mm into her holster as SG-1 took their weapons. She turned as Hank walked in with the IOA group. Grace recognized each of them, having seen them one time or another at the Pentagon.

"Kill me now." Grace muttered.

Sam patted Grace's shoulder. "Just hold it in until we see Dad."

Grace crossed her arms. "Woolsey's here, no promises."

"I thought you two reached an understanding." Daniel said.

"Understanding or not, he's the reason I got tossed against a wall." Grace said. "I don't forgive easily."

Sam gave Teal'c a look and the jaffa nodded. Teal'c would see to it that Grace was kept as far away from the IOA group as possible. SG-1 and Grace turned to face the IOA group as Woolsey introduced each group to each other. Grace rocked on her heals as the adults talked, going over in her head just how she could make her father suffer for this.

"Grace, it is good to see you." Ms. Shen said.

Grace plastered on her diplomatic smiled. "You too Ms. Shen."

"Will you be joining us Grace?" Woolsey asked.

"That's why I'm standing here." Grace said. "Dad thought it would be a good idea."

The gate activated and SG-1 and Grace took some pleasure at seeing the IOA members take a step back. Sam explained how far away the Gamma site was and how fast they would get there. Lapierre led the way up the ramp and through the gate, SG-1 tailing behind. Grace stood by Hank as they all walked through before joining her mother and Woolsey. She listened as Woolsey asked his chances of being put back together incorrectly.

"Highly unlikely." Sam said.

"But not impossible." Woolsey said.

"That's a word I stopped using nine years ago when I joined the Stargate program." Sam said.

Woolsey nodded and stepped through the gate.

"Should have pushed him through." Grace said before following.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Look, I don't want to argue about this." Cam said. "I'm right and we'll leave it at that."

"Compelling argument." Daniel looked over his shoulder. "Teal'c, Grace what do you think."

"I think I should have remained with the tour." Teal'c said.

Grace shuddered. "Ick, they were seeing the bugs. I don't like bugs."

"What do you have against bugs?" Cam asked.

"Replicators." Grace said.

Cam nodded. "Gotcha."

"So Grace," Daniel said. "why exactly did your dad decide this was a good mission idea?"

Grace sighed. "It wasn't his idea, he just okayed it. Woolsey is the one who wanted SG-1 to be the tour guide."

"Why would General O'Neill okay an idea from Woolsey?" Cam asked. "I thought they hated each other."

"Oh they do." Grace said. "Dad just wanted SG-1 to go on a safe mission for once."

"I think we're all paying your father a visit after this Grace." Daniel said.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace reached over and snagged one of the corn dogs off Teal'c's plate. Teal'c raised an eye brow at her but she just smiled and started to eat it. Sam and Cam laughed while the IOA members looked confused.

"Very brave Grace." Cam said.

Grace grinned. "Uncle Teal'c won't do anything, right?"

Teal'c seemed to be fighting a smile as he returned to his food.

"Should we ask?" Woolsey said.

"It's never a good idea to come between a jaffa and his food." Sam said. "Grace is lucky she's his niece."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace sat in a chair, in the corner of the room, her feet pulled up.

"Damn bugs." she muttered. "Dad is SO toast."

"I don't think your father knew the bugs would break out." Cam said.

"Doesn't matter. I'm not allowed near Woolsey so I have to be able to blame someone." Grace said.

As the lights flickered out, Sam reached and pulled Grace over to the rest of SG-1.

"Don't even think about leaving my side Grace." Sam said.

Grace nodded. "Have no fear Mom, this is one order I'll be listening too."

Cam moved and opened the door as Colonel Pearson joined them.

"Not good," he said on the situation. "there were thousands of those things in the pod. They killed one of my men before we retreated."

"We lost the gate room?" Daniel asked.

"We need to take it back." Pearson said. "Mr. Woolsey, my men will escort you and your people to the surface. Get you to a safe location, get you as far away from here as possible until the situation is contained."

"I don't think so." Woolsey said. Grace resisted the urge to shoot the man.

"Excuse me?" Pearson said.

"SG-1 will escort us out." Woolsey said. "They're here to ensure the safety of the delegation."

"You understand that no one gets off this planet until the gate is retaken." Cam said.

Woolsey walked forward. "And I'm sure Colonel Pearson and his people will do everything in their power to ensure that happens. In the mean time, you will take us to the surface. You will protect us, as per your orders from the Pentagon."

Sam tightened her hold on Grace's shoulder, feeling her daughter take a step forward.

"Alright," Pearson said. "Get them out of here."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Teal'c." Daniel said, calling everyone's attention.

They all stop, Cam pulling his gun off his shoulder. Grace removed her side arm and held it tightly. They could hear a noise getting louder.

"What is that?" one of the SFs asked.

"It's the bugs." Sam said.

Grace took a step back. "Great."

They watched as the bugs came out of the ground around the other SF and quickly covered him. Sam pulled Grace behind her, hoping she didn't see too much. After quickly devouring the SF, the bugs scattered.

"We have to move!" Cam shouted. "Now!"

The group turned and ran. Keeping on hand on her gun, Sam grabbed Grace's hand and held it tightly as they ran. There wasn't a chance in hell she was letting those things get her daughter. Pausing for a moment, they decided to head to the caves, the bugs wouldn't be able to burrow through them so they'd be safe, though trapped. They arrived and Sam released Grace's hand, allowing her to run into the cave with the others. Grace didn't go too far in. She could see the back of the cave and knew her claustrophobia would kick in if she went too far from the entrance.

"Grace, move further in." Sam said.

Grace shook her head. "Can't Mom."

Sam looked around the cave and knew why Grace wouldn't go any further. "Alright, but do not move any closer to the opening."

Grace nodded. "Gotcha."

Daniel moved next to Grace and rubbed her back as she focused on the opening of the cave, trying not to look behind her.

"They're coming." Cam said.

"They're highly sensitive to sound," Sam said. "the concussive force of our weapons should be enough to drive them back."

"Are you sure?" Cam asked.

Sam nodded.

"Fine," Cam said. "where do we shoot?"

"Just fire at the ground." Sam said.

Grace clamped her hands over her ears just seconds before SG-1 opened fire at the ground. They fired for a few seconds before stopping. The bugs retreated.

"Very nice." Cam said before turning to the IOA people. "Alright folks, we're surrounded by rock here so there's no way the bugs are digging in. We've got the entrance covered, everything's going to be fine."

Cam backed up to the opening.

"Till we run out of bullets." Daniel said.

Cam looked at him. "Yeah."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace slid down the cave wall and put her head against her raised knees.

"Are you alright Grace?" Woolsey asked, kneeling beside her.

Grace nodded but didn't lift her head. "Don't like bugs, don't like small spaces."

"Any way I can help?" Woolsey asked.

Grace lifted her head. "I really appreciate you trying to make up for the Khalek situation Richard but right now, I just need quiet and to be left alone. Please."

Woolsey nodded. "Alright, I understand."

Grace lowered her head as Woolsey stood up. "Thank you."

"Is she ok?" Ms. Shen asked as Woolsey rejoined the IOA group.

Woolsey watched Grace turn her head towards the opening of the cave.

"She'll be fine." he said. "Just try not to bother her."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Sam sat beside Grace and handed her one of the ration bars. Grace took it but instead of opening it, just placed it down on the ground beside her.

"You need to eat Grace." Sam said.

Grace nodded. "I know and I will." she laughed lightly. "Dad wanted us to go on a safe mission."

Sam smiled. "You'd think by now your father would know, no mission SG-1 goes on is safe." she glanced at Woolsey. "I saw you and Mr. Woolsey talking."

"He wanted to know if he could help with my bug and space problem." Grace said. "He's still trying to make up for the Khalek situation."

"Well you warned him Grace and then his plan got you hurt." Sam said. "For once I think he feels very sorry for what happened. You do know that's a first, right?"

"That's what Davis and Dad said." Grace said. She picked up the bar. "So, how are we getting out of this one?"

Sam sighed. "I don't know yet Grace, but we will be getting home."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace shot up as they heard a massive explosion. She moved over to where Daniel was just outside the cave as Sam joined them. Sam grabbed her radio.

"Teal'c, Cameron," she said. "what's your status?"

"We're ok Carter." Cam responded.

"What happened?" Daniel asked.

"Looks like the base self-destruct trigger." Cam said. "The gamma site is gone."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace smirked as Sam walked back over to her after having a talk with Woolsey.

"Now who's channeling Dad?" Grace asked.

Sam laughed.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"So we just have to get to the research station." Woolsey said.

"Right and the only thing it and us is five miles of forest and a whole lot of bugs." Cam said. "Piece of cake.

Grace cringed. Five miles of forest with bugs that burrow through the ground and, she felt her vest, only two clips plus the one in her gun. This mission was getting more fun by the minute.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace clamped down on her laughter as Cam told Lapierre about the tree ferrets. She knew they weren't real, Cam was just trying to shut the man up so he'd keep moving. And it worked. Lapierre jumped up from the rock her was on and quickly started walking again. Grace looked up at Daniel and found he too was fighting laughter. They started walking again Grace picked up pace just enough to get behind Lapierre.

"I've seen the photos." Grace said. Lapierre looked at her. "Of the tree ferrets. They're pretty big, claws at least six inches long." she shook her head. "They are dangerous."

Before Lapierre could say anything, Grace moved up to where Cam was and she smirked up at him. Cam shook his head and patted Grace's shoulder.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace watched the bugs get closer as SG-1 ran out of bullets. Next thing she knew, she was staring at the planet from space.

"Oh thank god." she breathed.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Jack looked up from his desk as he heard a knock on his door. He took one look at his visitors and knew he was in for it.

"Hey guys." he said to his wife, daughter and the boys of SG-1.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Ok then last few sections just didn't want to work. I was watching the episode while writing, hoping it would help but no. Sorry if it sucks, I hope it doesn't. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading. Next up is Crusade.

End Transmission


	23. Crusade

Begin Transmission

Lacy here kids with the next chapter of Grace. Sorry for taking a break on you again. My muse has been just a bit temperamental lately. He didn't feel like working on Grace so for fear of him stopping all together, I gave him a break. Anywho, next episode is Crusade. Now I originally lost how I wanted to do this episode. I know I want Grace with Jack for a bit so that's how we'll start out and how we'll end. I'm thinking of bringing Grace in to help Hank with the meeting with the Russians and Chinese. So have fun.

Disclaimer: Oh go back to a previous chapter.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace laughed as Jack tried to tie his bowtie. He and Grace had been invited to a formal dinner at the White House and the president spent twenty minutes arguing with Jack over whether or not Jack really had wear a 'monkey suit' as Jack put it.

"Dad, would you please let me do it or we'll never get there." Grace said. "And I doubt the president would be very happy about that."

"Why are you so anxious to get there?" Jack asked, surrendering to his daughter. "You hate this stuff as much as I do."

"Chekov and Shen will be there." Grace said. "Since I'm going to be part of the talks in Colorado later this week, I'd like to have a guess on their state of minds for the whole thing."

"You're going to read them without their knowing?" Jack asked, not liking the idea of Grace going through someone's mind without their ok.

Grace sighed as she straightened out Jack's tie. "The way I see it, this meeting can go one of two ways. Good or really bad. I'd like to know before hand so Hank and Uncle Daniel have a bit of warning." she looked up at Jack. "But I won't do it if you don't want me to."

Jack helped Grace off the chair she'd stood on. "I'm not completely ok with it but I see why you want to. Run it by Henry when we get there and see what he says. We'll give him the final ok."

Grace nodded. "Alright." she looked down at her dress. "How do I look?"

Jack looked over Grace's red and orange dress. "Perfect Gracie."

Grace smiled. "Kay, enough stalling, let's go."

Jack groaned as Grace pushed him out of the room.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Henry listened to Grace's proposition. He knew it was risky letting her into the minds of their allies without their ok but she was right. The meeting was a request of the Russians and Chinese together, they needed something on their side.

"Ok Grace," Henry said. "subtly and quietly. Do not let yourself get caught."

Grace nodded. "Yes sir."

Henry watched Grace walk away into the crowd. He was amazed at how tall and confident she stood among people years older then her. He'd noticed it from the first day he'd met Grace. He was shocked to find out about the Stargate but then to find out that a child spent her time on the base daily, he didn't know what to think of it. Reading the reports that came from the SGC, he knew Grace was as much a part of everything as her parents and their team and there was no replacing them, no matter how much Kinsey and others like him tried.

"Was she given the green light?" Jack asked, standing at Henry's side.

Henry nodded. "She was with instructions to be careful and subtle."

Jack bit back a smile. "That last part might tough if she reads something she doesn't like. My daughter is not subtle when triggered."

Henry laughed. "I'm sure many of the politicians around Washington will agree with you on that."

Jack shrugged. "She didn't exactly get all of her mother's diplomatic skills."

"How's Grace handling your job change?" Henry asked.

Jack sighed. "She seems to be doing well but there are time she slips on our link and I can tell she struggles from time to time."

"Makes sense." Henry said. "She was used to seeing both you and Sam almost every day and now she has to go weeks sometimes without seeing her mother or you. That would be hard on anyone." he gave Jack a look. "I'm assuming Grace isn't the only one struggling occasionally."

Jack ducked his head. "She's not. Sam and I are doing our best but you're right, it's hard."

Henry patted Jack's shoulder. "It's not forever Jack."

Jack smiled. "If it had been forever sir, I wouldn't have taken the job."

Henry laughed. "Somehow I knew you'd say that."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace's jaw drop as Hank's did as Chekov announced the Russians' plans to withdraw from the treaty made and take back the Stargate.

"I'm sorry?" Hank asked, hoping he'd heard wrong.

Grace hadn't picked up any of this from either Chekov or Shen at the White House dinner a few nights before so she was basically speechless. Not that an O'Neill stayed that way for long.

"You know the US Government won't give the gate up." Grace said.

"They may not have a choice Grace." Chekov said.

Grace ground her teeth. "Don't make me read you Colonel. Just come out with it already."

Chekov leaned forward. "The US military has not kept up its end of the treaty. You do not share all military technology that comes from exploration through the Stargate."

"We most certainly have shared everything with you." Grace said.

Hank sat back and let Grace take point on this. She knew exactly what was shared between the nations, given spending so much time with Jack in Washington. He'd step in if he thought it was needed but he'd learned from the past, once Grace got going, there wasn't much for anyone else to do but let her go. He knew she wouldn't make any deals without bringing him into it, she never undermined the chain of command but she'd make sure the SGC didn't have to give up the gate.

"Is it not true that you are building Prometheus class ships?" Chekov asked.

"That's not exactly a secret Colonel." Grace said. "You know we are."

"Yes and you have more then one working, if I am not mistaken." Chekov said.

Grace was starting to get annoyed. "Again, something we have freely shared with the other nations in the treaty."

"So if we know about the ships," Chekov said. "why have the plans on how to build them not been shared. The information needed to build F-304 class ships came through the Stargate and yet the US military has not shared."

Grace was having a hard time believing her ears. "You put our treaty in jeopardy, our countries relationship in jeopardy because you can't have big bad space ships of your own?"

Hank leaned forward in his chair. Time for him to step in. "If we get the ok to give you the plans Colonel, then the gate stays with us."

Chekov leaned back. "Fine."

Hank stood and motioned for Grace to follow him. They entered his office and Grace started pacing.

"I hate politics." Grace growled out. "All this because they couldn't build their own ships. It's the race to the moon all over again. Bastards."

Hank stepped in Grace's path. "Breathe Grace. I've got the rest from here. Go see how SG-1 is doing with Vala."

Grace felt a smile fighting to break out on her face. "So can't wait to tell Dad that Uncle Daniel had his body taken over by a girl."

Hank chuckled. He knew that would work. "Go Grace."

Grace nodded and left the office.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Sam smiled as she listened to Grace tell of Jack's effort to put his tie on.

"Your father never could get the hang of bowties." Sam said, placing Grace's dinner down in front of her.

Grace planned to spend a few days with Sam in the Springs before heading back to Washington.

"I don't get why not," Grace said. "they aren't that hard."

Sam laughed. "It's a guy thing Grace. Your grandmother had to tie Grampa's ties. And after she passed away, I did it for him."

Grace giggled at the image of Jacob getting frustrated over a tie. Sam watched her daughter. Every time she saw Grace, it was like she was maturing more and more. Washington was changing her and Sam wasn't sure it was good. She knew it was changing Jack too, but not seeing him as often, Sam only saw the changes in Grace.

"I'm fine Mom." Grace said, accidentally picking up her mother's thoughts. "It's hard but Dad and I have each other and you and SG-1. We're ok."

Sam smiled, not at all mad that Grace read her. "You promise you'll tell me if it becomes too much for you guys?"

Grace nodded. "I promise. If I have to threaten Dad with not helping him on paperwork, you'll know."

Sam laughed. "Alright then."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Jack walked through the airport, heading to where he and Grace had agreed to meet. He'd been in Washington for almost a year now and this was only the fifth time he'd picked Grace up from the airport. Jack sighed. Another thing he wished he could change.

"Keep thinking that loud Dad and I won't be the only one hearing your thoughts."

Jack smiled as he stopped in front of his daughter. "I wasn't thinking that loudly."

Grace snorted. "Of course not." she hugged Jack. "So how'd the president take us giving the Russians the F-304 plans."

Jack winced, wrapping his arm around Grace's shoulder, taking her bag in his other hand. "Let's just say it would be best to stay clear of the White House for a while."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Ok this was completely off the cuff and written without much looking at an episode recap. I know I didn't really bring up much of the whole Vala thing and I won't be doing the season nine finale. Don't be mad, please. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading. Next up is Pegasus Project. Grace and Rodney meet again.

End Transmission


	24. Pegasus Project

Begin Transmission

Lacy here with your next Grace installment. Pegasus Project, Grace is going to Atlantis. We all know this is going to be good. Grace and Rodney meet again. Now as pointed out, if you'll recall, in It's Good To Be King, I mention that ancient tech, the puddle jumper and Arctic post, call out to Grace. So what's it going to be like for her on Atlantis? The city of the people she is a descendent of. It's going to be interesting. So without any further delay, here we go. Have fun.

Disclaimer: SG-1 is not mine but Grace is.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Colonel Emerson sat in his chair and watched Grace sit on the floor, just in front of the window, reading. She'd been there since they'd taken off. Not even her mother could get her to move.

"She does know we won't be there for another hour right?" the major on Emerson's left asked.

Emerson smiled. "She knows but we'll just leave her alone. From what I've heard and seen of Grace, it's best to let her do her own thing."

The major nodded and went back to work. Emerson watched Grace turn the page in her book. One thing was for sure, Grace Carter-O'Neill was one unique child.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace stood in front of SG-1 as the ship approached Atlantis. Grace shivered. Just like the Arctic post and the puddle jumper, the city was calling to her gene. Sam noticed the shiver and placed her hand on Grace's shoulder.

"You alright Gracie?" Sam asked.

Grace nodded. "There's a lot of ancient tech down there calling. Just gonna take some getting used to."

Sam smiled. There were some parts to Grace's gene that Sam didn't understand but as long as her daughter had a grip on it, Sam wasn't going to worry.

"Alright, let's go save the galaxy." Cam said after the team took the moment Elizabeth allowed them.

The team filed out of the bridge, Grace and Daniel last.

"Think we'll find what we need?" Grace asked Daniel.

Daniel sighed. "I certainly hope so. By the way, General Landry mentioned you were a big part of getting Vala cleared to stay on SG-1."

Grace looked away. "Well she did risk her life more then once to help us, I figured she deserved something in return."

Daniel put his arm around Grace's shoulders. "You're a good person Grace."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

McKay stood with Elizabeth, John, Teyla and Ronan at the base of the main stairs as they waited for SG-1 to beam down.

"Now Rodney, I want you to be nice." Elizabeth said.

McKay frowned. "What are you..." he noticed Elizabeth's look. "Oh they didn't bring her."

Elizabeth nodded. "They did and you will be nice to her."

John cleared his throat. "Who did they bring?"

"General O'Neill gave the ok for Colonel Carter to bring their daughter along." Elizabeth said. "To say she and Rodney have a shaky history would be an understatement."

John smirked. He remembered meeting Grace at the Arctic post and at the SGC. He'd been floored to see a young child around a top secret base but when he learned who her parents were, it all made sense. If memory served, she was almost thirteen.

"How could you have a bad history with such a sweet girl McKay?" John asked.

McKay rolled his eyes. "Easy, she's sweet to everyone but me."

"Dr. Weir," Emerson piped up on the radio. "I'm beaming SG-1 down."

Elizabeth tapped her radio. "Understood Colonel, we're all ready for them."

A bright light filled the gate room and after a few seconds SG-1 and Grace stood before the Atlantis team.

"SG-1, Grace, let me be the first to welcome you to Atlantis." Elizabeth said.

Grace looked around. If she thought the feeling on the ship was strong, it was nothing like being in the actual city.

"This is amazing." Grace breathed.

John smiled. "And this is just the gate room."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace stood on the balcony outside the main control room. SG-1 was in a meeting about the mission and since she wasn't going to be part of it, Sam said she didn't have to sit in on the meeting. That and they'd barely been on Atlantis an hour and she and McKay had already gone at it twice. Grace didn't turn as she heard the door open, she could tell it was John. Neat thing about gene carriers, she could sense them.

"McKay still breathing?" Grace asked.

John laughed. "For now, I gave Colonel Mitchell a lemon."

Grace grinned. "Good idea. Though Dad always preferred glaring. But then you just have to keep him in line, Dad had to keep him from hitting on his wife."

John leaned against the railing next to Grace. "Yeah, those might take different styles."

Grace turned to John. "You have something to ask me."

John nodded. "I do, in the gate room, you seemed distracted from the moment you beamed down."

Grace nodded and faced the ocean again. "You know that like you and my father, I carry the gene."

"Yup, one of the first things I learned was about you and your dad." John said.

"Well unlike you and Dad, my gene is more advanced." Grace said. "I have abilities that normal gene carriers don't. Like my dad and I have a link between our minds, I can sense other gene carriers, go through people's minds if I have to and the weirdest of all it ancient technology seems to call to me."

John absorbed everything Grace said. "So when you beamed down you were overloaded by Atlantis."

"Exactly." Grace said. "The call from the city is stronger then anything I've ever felt. It's taking some adjusting."

"That would be why you snapped at McKay when you were looking around while he was talking." John said.

Again Grace nodded. "Not only was his voice getting on my nerves but I guess you could call it the voice of the city was getting a bit much and my head was hurting."

"Is it still bothering you?" John asked.

"A bit yeah." Grace said.

"Well after we see your team and Rodney off, I'll take you down to the infirmary and we'll see if Dr. Beckett has anything for you." John said.

Grace smiled. "Thanks."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Carson looked up from his paperwork as John and Grace walked in.

"Ah Colonel," Carson greeted. "and who might this be?"

"Grace Carter-O'Neill." Grace said. "It's very nice to meet you Dr. Beckett."

Carson smiled. "You as well Grace. What brings you and the Colonel to the infirmary?"

"She's got a gene/McKay induced headache Doc," John said. "got something for her?"

Carson nodded. "I think I have something. However you're going to have to explain the gene portion of your headache."

Grace and John followed Carson over to one of the beds. Grace hopped up and John sat on the stool beside her. Grace quickly explained to Carson what she'd already told John.

"That's fascinating." Carson said. "I've never heard of a gene more advanced."

Grace shrugged. "Neither had anyone else until the Asgard explained it to me."

"How'd the Asgard know?" John asked.

Grace shrugged. "I have no idea."

Carson handed Grace two pills and some water. "This should help the headache." he paused. "Do you mind...no never mind."

Grace smiled. "Yes Doc, you can take some blood to see how my gene is different."

Carson smiled. "I'll be right back."

John watched Grace rub her temple. "You ok?"

Grace nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. The city just trying to let me in on a lot."

"Don't you have a way to shut it off?" John asked. "Or tune it out?"

"None that I've found so far." Grace said. "I worked on it while in the Arctic post and while the puddle jumper the SGC has was on base but nothing."

"That's got to be a bit annoying." John said.

Grace smirked. "Hey, you work with McKay on a regular basis, I think you've got it worse then I do."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace followed John into the cafeteria. He'd assigned himself as Grace's unofficial babysitter while she was on base. In John's words to Elizabeth, she's like a little sister and he wants to help her. Elizabeth had given the ok under the condition that Grace not be near any of John and Ronan's sparing matches. Speaking of Ronan, after getting their food, John and Grace went to join the Satedan. Ronan looked at them.

"Sheppard, you have a tiny person following you." Ronan said.

Grace glared at the man. "I am not tiny. Not all of us can be giants."

John watched Ronan. To John's amazement, Ronan cracked a smile.

"I like this kid." he said.

John blew out a sigh of relief. "Rodney calls you a caveman and you threaten to take his head off, Grace calls you a giant and you like her."

Ronan shrugged. "I'm complicated. Are you two going to sit or what?"

John and Grace sat down across from Ronan.

"So how do you like the city?" Ronan asked Grace.

Grace smiled. "A lot better now that McKay is gone."

Ronan laughed. "Trust me, we all feel the same way."

"Hey Grace," John said. "did you come to help Dr. Jackson?"

Grace shook her head. "I didn't come to help anyone really. I'm supposed to be with my dad in Washington but, well I have a tiny problem with the politicians."

"What kind of problem?" Ronan asked.

"The kind where they're all arrogant pig heads and I lose my temper around them." Grace said. "The president thought it would be a good idea if I came on this mission. Get me out for a while."

"Well you can't get much further then Pegasus." John said.

Grace nodded. "You really can't."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Not too long after lunch, Grace found herself back in the infirmary. She was once again sitting on a bed, only this time she had John on one side and Ronan on the other and Daniel and Vala at the foot.

"I'm fine." Grace insisted.

"Grace you walked into the hologram room and fainted." Daniel said. "That's not ok."

Grace sighed. "Atlantis is just trying to shove too much in my head at once. It's been a while since Atlantis has had someone with a gene as advanced as mine here."

"Well then we need to figure out a way for you to block what it's trying to give it." Vala said.

John snapped his fingers. "Teyla, she's great with meditation. Maybe she can help Grace."

Carson nodded as he walked over. "It couldn't hurt. I've looked at your scans Grace and I talked to Dr. Frasier at the SGC. Nothing new is working in your brain but it is over working."

Grace groaned and fell back. "Aunt Janet's going to tell Dad."

Daniel smirked. "You really think your aunt would keep something from him?"

"At the rate things keep happening Uncle Daniel," Grace said. "Dad is going to ground me to Washington."

"Not a chance the IOA or the president would let him do that." Elizabeth said walking in. "Talk with Teyla, see if she helps."

Grace nodded and looked at Daniel. "Go back to the hologram room. I've got my body guards," she motioned to John and Ronan. "I'll be fine. Go find what you came here for." she paused. "Oh by the way, tell Morgan I know she's here and to stop hiding from you."

Daniel laughed. "Nothing gets by you."

"Not much any way." Grace said.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace sighed in relief as she shut the city out of her mind. She opened her eyes and smiled at Teyla.

"Thank you." Grace said. "This is the first time since I got here that I can hear myself think."

Teyla smiled as well. "You are more then welcome. If you don't mind my asking Grace, how old are you?"

Grace brushed her hair out of her face. "I'll be thirteen in a little over a month."

"And how long have you know about all this?" Teyla asked.

"For as long as I can remember." Grace said. "I grew up around the Stargate Program and everything that happens there. That's what happens when my parents are two members of the front line team."

"So you've never known anything else." Teyla said.

Grace shook her head. "Nope but then I really couldn't growing up because I could have accidentally said something and then as I got older, the evidence of my gene made it impossible. But to be perfectly honest with you, I don't want to know anything else. Even with the danger and uncertainty and everything I've gone though, I wouldn't trade one minute of it for a normal life."

Teyla smiled softly. "You are indeed a unique child Grace."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace stood between Elizabeth and John as they got confirmation that both the Ori ship and Wraith cruiser had been destroyed. And that the supergate was connected between the two galaxies. There was bad news to the day. Grace looked out to where Daniel and Vala were standing. The Ancients weren't going to lift a finger to help in the battle with the Ori.

"Ready to go home?" John asked Grace.

Grace shook her head with a smile. "Nowhere near it."

Elizabeth smiled. "Well you are more then welcome to come back any time Grace."

"Everyone in Washington just breathed a sigh of relief at your words Elizabeth." Grace said.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

So there it is. We had some Grace bonding with the Atlantis team. The reason for that is, when Sam takes command, Grace will be spending a fair bit of time there with her so it would be best if the team was already used to her. You know, outside Elizabeth and Rodney who've known her for a while. So let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading. Next up is 200.

End Transmission


	25. 200

Begin Transmission

Lacy here with the next chapter of Grace. The 200th episode. Be really cool if this was my 200th chapter as well but sadly no. So Jack requests that SG-1 help Martin out. He's toast, we all know it. Grace will be showing up where Jack does towards the end of the episode, so the main part of this will be Jack and Grace in D.C. and then they'll be venturing to the SGC to meet Jack's fate. Hehe, have fun.

And thank you massively to Katie for helping me! She knows what she did!

Disclaimer: If I owned it, we would have seen exactly what was on the other side of the gate at the end of the episode.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Jack sat on a bench in the park close the Pentagon. It was his lunch break and he was waiting for Grace. His now thirteen year old daughter had taken to running at lunch and then eating when they got back to the office. He had no idea what started it. She'd started doing it after a few weeks with her mother. When questioned, Sam said Grace just started doing it one day with Cam and Daniel. Jack glanced at his watch. She should be...

"She's coming now sir." Davis said, coming up to the back to the bench.

Jack looked where Davis was and saw Grace running towards them. "I'm not sure if Mitchell and Daniel getting her into this is good or bad."

"Well it's better then her sitting around the office all day." Davis said. "At her age, she needs to get out every once in a while."

Jack nodded. "Good point. Ok so no maiming two fifths of SG-1."

Davis laughed. "You may not maim them but your office got a call from General Landry."

Jack smirked. "Marty arrived."

Davis nodded. "He did. To say SG-1 is unhappy with you would be an understatement. I believe Teal'c was heard talking about some sort of Jaffa ritual."

"I told you not to send him in there unannounced Dad." Grace said, stopping at the bench, breathing heavily.

"You gonna make it there Gracie?" Jack asked.

Grace smiled. "I'll be fine Dad. Let's head back."

Jack stood up and Grace walked between him and Davis on the path that led back to the Pentagon.

"Good run?" Davis asked Grace.

Grace nodded. "Yeah, well other then this senator that decided to get in my way."

Jack ran a hand over his face. "Grace,"

"I played nice Dad!" Grace said. "He wanted me to deliver a message to you."

"What's the message?" Jack asked.

Grace shrugged. "I don't know. I told him to call your office and that he was ruining my run."

Davis raised a brow. "I thought you said you played nice."

Grace grinned. "That was nice."

Jack and Davis started laughing.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace packed her bag. "So, how do you plan to hold off SG-1?"

Jack leaned against the door frame of Grace's room. "Well,"

"You can't use me as a shield." Grace stopped him.

Jack cleared his throat. "I wasn't going to say that." Grace just looked at him. "I won't have to hold them off, they'll be too happy someone is there to stop Marty."

"You hope." Grace said.

Jack chuckled. "Yeah, I hope." he pushed off the door frame. "You ready to go?"

Grace grabbed her suit jacket, travel bag and messenger bag. "Yup, let's go."

"Alright, then SGC and certain death, here we come." Jack said, clapping his hands together.

Grace laughed. "You're the only one facing certain death Dad."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Jack looked over Grace's shoulder as they flew. She had her sketch book open and was making some light marks. Jack looked at the picture. It was the briefing room, during an SG-1 briefing and everyone was there.

"That's really great Gracie." Jack said.

Grace smiled as she darkened a line behind Cam's head. "Thanks, I drew this at the last briefing I was at. I'd already read over the reports so I was kinda bored."

Jack smiled. "I know that feeling. Did you show your mom?"

Grace nodded. "Yeah, she thought it was really good. Thinks I should become a professional artist."

"What do you think?" Jack asked. He and Sam had discussed many times whether they wanted Grace to follow their footsteps to the SGC.

Grace shrugged. "I'm not sure. I mean I love drawing but I've never really seen myself doing anything outside the SGC. I love it all too much. I mean I could always draw as a hobby and sell them."

"You could." Jack said. "I think that's a great idea."

Grace looked up at Jack. "Do you want me to work at the SGC?"

Jack sighed. "Oh Gracie, I want you to do what makes you happy. Do I want you around the danger the SGC brings? No but you grew up around it so there's really nothing I can do about it. If you want to continue to be apart of the SGC as you grow up then I'll support you."

Grace smiled. "Thanks Dad."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"I'm not going in first." Grace glared at her father.

Jack put on his whining face. "But Grace,"

Grace shook her head. "Don't think so Dad. It was your idea to rope SG-1 into this now you deal with it."

Jack sighed but stood up straight. "Fine, let's go."

Grace stepped aside and waved Jack forward. "After you."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace stood back beside Hank giggling as SG-1 glared at Jack. They'd gone through the gate where Cam was floored to see a party honoring his 200th trip through the gate. Shortly after, SG-1 had taken advantage of the freedom to come down on Jack.

"Your father," Hank said.

Grace nodded. "I know. He gets bored easily and figures given how far away SG-1 is, he can mess with them."

"Did he forget about that nice thing called a plane?" Hank asked.

"I think so." Grace laughed as Teal'c took a step towards Jack and Jack stepped backwards. "Should we save him?"

Hank shook his head. "Nah, he brought this on himself." he looked down at Grace. "Cake?"

Grace beamed. "You know it."

Hank and Grace turned towards the food table, leaving Jack alone with his not so happy friends. He was in for a LONG night.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Jack's toast. You notice I like leaving him to deal with angry SG-1 members? Well he asks for it. So let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading. Next up is The Return part 1 and 2. Yes those are Atlantis episodes they line up with The Quest part 1 and 2 for SG-1 so while SG-1 is off doing their thing, Grace is going with John and his team to get Jack and Woolsey back from the replicators.

End Transmission


	26. The Return Part 1 and 2

Begin Transmission

Lacy here. So we have Woolsey and Jack stuck on Atlantis with Hank having orders to blow it up. Guess how Grace takes that? Yeah she's going with John and the others to get them back. Sure Jack won't be happy about it but tough for him cause when he gets home, he has to deal with his upset daughter and wife for said orders to Hank to blow the city. He'll wish they'd left him with the replicators. Have fun.

Disclaimer: If I owned it, Jack would SO not have told Hank to blow the city. And he probably would have throw Woolsey out the nearest window for all his annoying questions.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"You're not a test-pilot anymore Jack." Hank said.

"That's what the president said." Jack whined.

Grace smirked. "Think there might be a reason for that Dad?"

Jack looked down at Grace. "Who's side are you on?"

"Mine." Grace said.

Hank laughed. It always entertained anyone who knew Grace and Jack to watch them bicker.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace watched Jack get ready to head through the gate.

"You have to go back again?" Grace asked.

Jack nodded. "I wish I didn't have to Grace but Woolsey and I are needed to try and work things out."

Grace sighed. "Alright but I have a bad feeling Dad so please be careful."

Jack crouched in front of Grace. "I'll be as careful as I always am Gracie."

"I know Dad." Grace said. "Keep an eye on Woolsey too."

Jack groaned. "Do I have to?"

Grace giggled. "Yes, Henry wouldn't be happy if you came home without him." she paused. "Well no he'd be happy but he wouldn't be happy about having to deal with the IOA after."

Jack laughed. "Alright I'll watch Dick. Now give me a hug so I can go."

Grace swallowed her bad feeling and hugged Jack tightly.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace stared at the message that Jack and Woolsey had managed to send.

"Please tell me that didn't happen." Grace said to Hank. "Please."

Hank looked at the young girl at his side. "I'm sorry Grace."

Grace shook her head. "He'll come home. He'll find a way."

Hank didn't know if Grace knew about Jack's orders so he kept them to himself.

"We have to call in Shepard." Hank said. "Why don't you go wait in the briefing room."

Grace nodded and headed up the stairs.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

John looked through the window at the gate. He could see Grace sitting at the base of the ramp.

"How's she taking this?" John asked Hank.

Hank sighed. "Not well. She doesn't know about Jack's standing orders and I'm a little afraid to tell her."

John smiled some. "She's only thirteen sir."

"And the daughter of two of the best the SGC has ever seen." Hank said.

John stuck his hands in his pockets. "I got to know her pretty well while she was on Atlantis. I'll fill her in."

Hank nodded. "Be careful, I'm not sure if she's armed."

John made his way to the stairs. "Really sad that I know that's not a joke."

He entered the gate room after asking Walter to have all the SFs leave. This was a conversation that Grace didn't need an audience for.

"You've been filled in on everything." Grace said.

John nodded. "I have but I'm not sure you have."

Grace stood up and faced John. "What does that mean?"

John sighed. "Your father left standing orders Grace."

"What orders?" Grace asked.

"Daedalus is on its way to Atlantis to deliver a nuke." John said.

John watched the color drop from Grace's face and quickly moved to her side, grabbing her forearm, just in case.

"My father left orders to not only blow up Atlantis but himself and Woolsey as well?" Grace said.

John nodded. "I'm afraid so Grace."

"Do you know if my mom knows about this?" Grace asked.

"As far as I know, SG-1 left before we were kicked out of Atlantis so I don't think she does." John watched Grace focus on the ground. "Are you going to be ok?"

"We have to stop this." Grace said. "I can't lose my father. Not again."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace walked into John's lab after Elizabeth, Carson and McKay left.

"I'm coming with you." Grace said.

John didn't even bother looking startled. He had a feeling Grace would be near by.

"Grace," John tried.

Grace shook her head. "Mom is off fighting the Ori and I can't help her. I can help Dad. Atlantis talks to me, I know that city better then those bugs ever will just because of that. You need me there."

John ran a hand over his face. He knew Grace was right but he could also see exactly what Jack would do to him if something happened to Grace.

"Trust me John, Dad won't be able to lay a hand on you." Grace said, accidentally picking up John's thoughts. "He'll be too busy with me."

"Gonna let him have it for his orders?" John asked.

Grace nodded. "And when I'm done with him, he gets to deal with Mom."

John stood up and walked around his desk. He leaned against it and looked Grace right in the eyes.

"You can come but you are to be extremely careful." John said. "Your father may not come after me for something happening to you but I won't forgive myself. Are we clear?"

Grace nodded. "We're clear John."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace stood at the back of the jumper, her zat in hand. She could hear Siler moving to the end and as he came into view she raised her zat.

"Sorry Siler." she said before firing.

Siler didn't even have time to register Grace's words before he was hit and down.

"Let's go!" Grace called to the others as she moved into the jumper.

John took the pilots seat and Grace sat shotgun. McKay just looked at her.

"Oh this is no time to whine about seating Rodney." Grace all but growled out. "Park it and let get a move on."

"She really is General O'Neill's daughter." Carson commented to Elizabeth in a quiet tone.

Elizabeth smiled. "You have no idea."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Hank stared at the gate after the jumper went through.

"I hope you know what you're doing Grace." Hank said.

Walter looked up at the general. "Grace was on there?"

Hank nodded. "I have no doubt about it. Grace doesn't just sit around and you can bet that she wasn't happy about Jack's standing orders."

"What do we do now?" Walter asked.

"Hope they get there and back before the Daedalus arrives and nukes them all." Hank said.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

John slammed his hand down, cutting the connection before Hank could finish.

"That way I won't know what he was going to say." John explained to Elizabeth and Grace.

Grace smiled some. "I think we all have a pretty good guess of what he was going to say. You're screwed and I'll be grounded until I'm thirty."

"If we make it home." McKay said.

"Giving up already Rodney?" Grace asked, needing to taunt the man.

McKay glared. "No, I'm not giving up. But if we don't get there before the Daedalus then,"

"Well then stop talking and make sure we do get there before them." Grace said.

John reached over and rested a hand on Grace's arm. "Grace,"

Grace inhaled and nodded. "You're right," she looked at McKay. "I'm sorry Rodney."

McKay paused. "Me too."

Carson smiled. "Look, you two can get along."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace stood off in the dark as John and the others filled Teyla and Ronan in on the plan. She knew the plan, John having told her all of it before they'd left. True, she had been outside his office listening but she hadn't known everything. She looked up. It amazed her that no matter where you were, a different galaxy or planet, the stars looked the same. Different arrangement yes, but it was still thousands of tiny white, blue and red dots scattered across the sky.

"Grace,"

Turning, Grace found Elizabeth behind her. "Hey, you guys done in there?"

Elizabeth came to stand beside Grace. "Almost, McKay has a few more things to say."

Grace smiled. "Doesn't he always."

"You seem more determined the usual." Elizabeth said. "Is it because of your dad's orders?"

Grace nodded. "I'm wondering if he even thought about what Mom and I would go through if we lost him for good. I mean, we've come so close, too many times and it was almost impossible to deal with and now he's leaving order to make that pain permanent."

"Jack's just thinking of the planet's safety." Elizabeth said.

"He's always put Mom and I first." Grace said. "No matter what." she paused. "He's always put us first. There's no way this was his order, alone. Woolsey had to have something to do with this."

Elizabeth had to admit, what Grace said made sense. "Well we won't know for sure until we get there and you can read him. With his ok, of course."

"Woolsey lost his right to give his ok a while back Elizabeth." Grace said. "He's just proving one more time that he can't be trusted."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Jack sighed as Woolsey finally stopped complaining. That was when he felt it.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me." Jack said, pushing himself into a standing position.

"What is it?" Woolsey asked.

"Apparently someone is here to rescue us." Jack said.

Woolsey frowned. "How do you know?"

Jack tapped his temple. "Grace is with them."

"Is that wise?" Woolsey asked.

Jack shook his head. "No it's not and whoever brought her will hear about it."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace stared at the gaping hole in the tower.

"I wonder what that's going to cost to fix." she said.

"I don't even want to think about it." John said. "Can you tell where your dad is in the city?"

Grace closed her eyes and the others watched her. Grace opened her mind, letting the city in and trying to reach out through her link with her father.

"The city's in disorder." Grace said. "It's confused and it's causing interference with my link. I can't find Dad."

John sighed. "Alright, let's go through with the rest of the plan. Grace, keep working on finding your dad. You can do it."

Grace felt John's confidence in her and gave him a sharp nod.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace kept one eye on Niam as they flew closer to the city.

"Really wish we didn't have to have him here." Grace said.

"Trust me Grace, I share your feelings but we need him." John said. "Have you found your dad?"

"He's hiding in a part of the city that was flooded with Woolsey." Grace said. "There aren't any replicators near them as far as I can tell from the city."

"That'll make getting to them a lot easier." Ronan said.

"As long as the replicators don't figure out why we're here." Grace said.

"If everything goes as planned, they won't have to time." McKay said.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace looked around. "We're under water." she looked at John. "Can the jumper take this?"

John exchanged a look with McKay. "As long as we don't go to deep."

Grace nodded and hit the radio. "Dad? Are you there?"

"Yes we're here. You're late." Jack replied.

"Sorry sir. Had to go into space and pick up some...frozen goods." John said.

"Whatever, where are you now?" Jack asked.

Grace looked out the window again. "We're not exactly in the city yet. We're headed toward an underwater jumper bay."

"Well, what we think may be an underwater jumper bay." Elizabeth said.

Grace listened as Jack went on about not being happy that the team had come after him and Woolsey, going against orders. She ground her teeth as John placed his hand on her arm again, seeing she was getting annoyed.

"Dad, stop." Grace said.

"Excuse me?" Jack responded.

"I said stop." Grace repeated. "Yes you're annoyed that we went against orders but did you even for a second think about what would happen to our family when you agreed to give those orders? I know you wouldn't have done it alone because you wouldn't do that on purpose but think about that and shut up while we figure out how to get you out of there."

The jumper was quiet as they waited for Jack's response.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Jack stared at the radio in his hand. He knew Grace had every right to be as angry as she was. He didn't have to have their gene link to feel it.

"Well, are you going to respond?" Woolsey asked.

Jack glared at him. "You are the reason my daughter is currently testing her blood pressure so sit there and don't talk." he hit the radio. "We're listening, what's the plan?"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

(A/N: I know in the episode Jack is the one who gave the orders, no influence from anyone else but remember this is different. We all know he wouldn't give orders that ended with him dead while he had Grace and Sam back home so Woolsey plays the bad guy once again. You're all ok with that right?)

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace fell to her knees beside John with a gasp. John knelt beside her.

"Grace?" he said in worry.

"Elizabeth was right," Grace said. "they're probing Dad's mind. I felt the pain of their hand going into his head."

"That can't be pleasant." Ronan said.

Grace glanced up at him. "Not really, no."

"Are you ok now?" Teyla asked.

Grace nodded as John helped her up. "Yeah, I wasn't able to feel Dad that strongly outside the city and now that we're inside,"

"The full link is back." Elizabeth said.

"Yeah and the first thing I felt was his mind being probed." Grace said. "Kinda knocked the wind out of me."

"Can you keep going?" John asked.

Grace nodded. "Let's go."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Ronan caught Grace as she, John and Rodney were thrown into the cell.

"Thanks." she said, standing.

"You're welcome." Ronan said. "Don't think your dad would be too happy if you cracked your head open."

Grace laughed. "Probably not. Did everyone finish?"

Elizabeth and Teyla both confirmed they'd done what they needed to as did John. A few seconds later, the doors opened again and Jack and Woolsey were shoved into the cell. Grace gave Jack a once over, making sure he was ok, knowing she had to keep her distance while the replicators were around.

"He put his hand in my forehead," Woolsey said as everyone turned to him. "how can you resist that?"

"Well I like to close my eyes and think of England." Jack said.

Grace held in a snort.

"Mr Woolsey informed us of everything we need to know. All of your C4 has been removed from the emitters." One of the replicators said.

Another held out a bag and removed some C4 from it.

"I'm afraid they won't be destroyed when the Daedalus arrives, which should be in any moment." the replicator said. "Your plan has failed."

Another voice came filled the room. "Talus. The Daedalus is approaching the planet."

Talus nodded. "As expected. Raise the shields."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Jack walked into the cafeteria on the Daedalus and found Grace sitting by one of the window, playing with her food. He'd already accepted that he had an earful from both his wife and daughter coming and figured he'd get one over with now. Making his way over, he thought about what happened after they'd destroyed the replicators. He'd expected Grace to hug him just like she'd done for years but instead she'd stuck close to John's side and blocked Jack completely from her mind. Jack had pulled Elizabeth aside when they'd gotten on the ship and asked her what Grace knew exactly. She explained everything that had happened and Jack knew he had some fixing to do.

"Can I sit?" Jack asked Grace.

Grace shrugged. Jack sighed and sat down.

"Grace, talk to me." Jack said. "Don't shut down on me."

Grace never lifted her head but she started talking.

"You've never let Woolsey influence you before, why now?" she asked.

"It wasn't just Woolsey." Jack said. "Henry wanted the order placed too."

Grace sat back and dropped her fork on her tray. "Alright, so I have to make a stop to the White House when we get home. That still doesn't answer why though."

Jack sat back as well and tapped his fingers on the table. "At the time it seemed like the right decision. The last thing we needed was the replicators in the Milky Way again. We would have stood no chance with them on top of the Ori. It was only after I knew the order had been given that I realized how stupid it was. And trust me, Dick got an earful."

"Not the only earful he's getting." Grace said. She looked up at Jack. "Don't do it again. Cause if you do, I'll have to shoot you and I really don't want to."

Jack laughed. "You got it Gracie. Now can I have a hug?"

Grace smiled and stood from her, moving to Jack's side. She paused for only a moment before hugging Jack tightly.

"I'm really glad you're ok Dad." Grace said.

Jack tightened his grip on Grace. "I'm glad you're ok too Grace." he pulled back. "Now, who's idea was it for you to come?"

Grace groaned. "Dad,"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace and Jack walked into the briefing room where SG-1 was with Hank. The two hugged Sam before Grace took in the look on everyone's faces and who was missing.

"Where's Uncle Daniel?" Grace asked.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Yes, I know, mean place to end. And a whole lot more angst filled then I usually write for SG-1 and Grace. But it was called for I think. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading. Next up is Line In The Sand.

End Transmission


	27. Line In The Sand

Begin Transmission

Lacy here kids. Time for the next chapter of Grace. What episode are we at? Line In The Sand. Sam gets seriously injured while off world and doesn't think she's going to make it. Obviously we know she does but what are Jack and Grace's reactions when her fate is still undecided? Let's find out. Have fun.

Disclaimer: I really don't own it. I'd love to, cause then this whole thing would be script and not a fanfic but I don't so it isn't.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace shot up in her bed in the middle of the night, her breath fast, her hand pressed against her chest. Her door opened seconds later and Jack was looking at her with worried eyes.

"Are you ok?" Jack asked.

Grace pushed herself up towards the head on her bed and rested her head on her knees. "It was a dream about Mom."

Jack moved from the doorway and sat on Grace's bed. "Was it like the ones you've had in the past?"

Grace nodded. "Yeah, only a lot more vivid."

Jack swallowed. Grace's dreams had a nasty track record of coming true and if her reaction was anything to go by, Sam was in trouble.

"What happened?" Jack asked.

Grace tipped her head back against the headboard and replayed the dream to her father. SG-1 was on a mission and Sam and Cam got ambushed by an Ori solider. Sam was injured badly and Grace could feel her slipping away. As Grace finished, Jack moved to sit beside her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Even if your dream comes true, like in the past," Jack said. "you and I both know SG-1 will work as hard as they can to get Mom home to us. They won't let us lose her."

Grace nodded. "I know," she swallowed. "I know that but I've never felt any one slipping away before. Not in dreams, not in real life, never and it scared me."

Jack tightened his grip on Grace. He had no idea how to respond to that. There wasn't anything that could prepare a parent for having to help their genetically advanced child through the ups and downs of their gifts. So Jack just pressed a kiss into Grace's hair and held her as her breathing calmed and she slowly drifted back to sleep.

"It's going to be ok Grace." Jack whispered. "Everything is going to be ok."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Major Davis sat at a table about fifteen feet from the tree Grace was sitting under. Jack and Davis had both seen a change in Grace after her dream two nights before. She'd become quiet and withdrawn. Jack was at a meeting at the White House and suggested Davis take Grace to the park, get her out of the office for a while. Normally Grace would go with Jack to the White House but she'd told her father she didn't want to this time.

"Stop staring Davis." Grace said without looking up from her book. She wrote something down in her journal. "Someone's going to think you're a stalker."

Davis laughed. That was the first hint of humor from Grace in two days. "Given that most people in D.C. know both of us, I don't see that happening."

Grace shrugged. "You never know, people have twisted minds."

Davis shook his head as his cell rang. Pulling it out, he answered it.

"Major Davis."

Grace felt a shift in Davis' thoughts and finally looked up from her book. Seeing the look on the Major's face, Grace quickly collected her things and stood up fast. Davis hung up and faced Grace.

"What's wrong?" Grace asked.

"We need to go get your dad." Davis said.

Grace quickly made her way to Davis' side. "Paul, what's going on?"

Davis sighed. "It's your mom."

Grace's stomach dropped. "Please, no."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Jack sat looking through his file while Henry answered his phone. Jack happened to glance up just in time to see Henry look at him. The president's face had gone pale. Jack frowned. That's not good. Henry hung up.

"Grace and Major Davis are on their way." Henry said, walking back over to Jack.

Jack's frown deepened. "Why?"

"It's Colonel Carter." Henry said. "She was injured on SG-1's last mission and is in critical condition."

Jack was glad he was sitting because he felt his legs go weak. Grace's dream had come true.

"Does Grace know?" Jack asked, his voice sounding like a whisper, even to himself.

Henry sat down beside Jack. "By now I'm sure Major Davis has told her. You don't look as shocked as I thought you would."

Jack swallowed and explained about Grace's dream to Henry.

"So, somehow," Henry said. "you knew this was coming."

Jack nodded. "I was praying that for once it wouldn't come true but I knew there was a very good chance it would."

Henry stood and motioned for Jack to do the same. "Grace and Davis are meeting us at the west entrance. Then all of us are boarding Air Force One."

Jack looked shocked. "Sir,"

Henry smiled. "Jack, you and your family have given up more for this country then anyone else. The least I can do is go with you until you know if your wife is ok or not."

"Thank you sir." Jack said.

Henry patted Jack's shoulder. "Don't thank me until you're at Sam's side. Now come on."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Jack, Henry and Davis watched Grace as the plane flew. The girl hadn't said a word passed sobbing to her father that her dream had come true. After calming down, she'd clammed up and had stayed that way. The three men couldn't get a word out of her.

"She's had these dreams before." Davis said, keeping his voice low. "Why is this one having a stronger effect?"

Jack ran a hand over his face. "According to Grace, she could feel Sam slipping away in the dream and she's never felt that before. It shook her and now that it's come true, I get the feeling she's afraid she'll feel it again."

Henry frowned. "You can't tell for sure?" he was referring to the link the two shared.

Jack shook his head. "She's got me completely blocked out and she's got a lot more experience with the link so there's not a chance I'll get through without her wanting me to."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Hank crossed his arms as Cam paced in front of him. They were standing by the elevators after getting word that Jack, Grace, Davis and the president had arrived and were on their way down. Since returning from the mission, Cam had been beating himself up, blaming himself for not watching Sam's back better.

"They're going to blame me." Cam kept saying.

Hank had enough and stood in Cam's path. "Mitchell, stop." the younger man froze. "Jack has been in situations like this before. You've read all of SG-1's files so you know exactly what they've gone through before. Jack is not going to blame you and neither is Grace. All they're going to care about is if Sam is going to make it. Now stop the guilt trip."

Cam took a deep breath and nodded. "Alright, I'm sorry sir."

Hank patted his shoulder. "Don't worry about it son, we've all been there."

Cam nodded again as the elevator doors opened and the four stepped out. Hank took in Jack and Grace's faces. Jack looked pale and worried. Grace, now that they were actually at the SGC, had tears in her eyes and was clinging to Jack's arm.

"How is she?" Henry asked.

"She's still in surgery." Cam answered. "But according to Dr. Frasier and Dr. Lam, she's strong. She'll make it through."

"I want to talk to Janet." Jack said.

Hank nodded. "I'll take you there." he looked at Davis and Henry. "Will you be coming with us?"

The two men nodded and the group headed to the room where Sam was in surgery. Jack and Grace headed into the observation room while Hank pulled Janet out of the surgical room. Henry and Davis stood outside with Cam to find out all that happened. Jack tucked Grace against his side as they watched the medical team work on Sam. Grace had given into her tears as they flowed down her face.

"Jack, Grace,"

The two turned to see Janet walking in. Jack stood and Janet hugged him before moving to hug Grace.

"How's she doing?" Jack asked.

Janet kept her arm around Grace as the three watched below. "She was hit in the side by an Ori weapon. Colonel Mitchell did the best he could to patch her up in the field but they were out there for a while and he didn't stop all the bleeding. Right now we're finishing repairing the damage and giving her back the blood she lost."

"Is she going to make it?" Jack asked.

Grace looked up at her aunt as they waited for her to answer.

"She's strong Jack, you know that." Janet said. "As long as we can fix everything, and I firmly believe we can, she'll pull through. I promise."

Jack rubbed his face. "Alright. You can go back. Not that I don't trust Dr. Lam,"

Janet nodded. "I know Jack." she hugged Jack and Grace again before leaving the room. Jack retook his seat next to Grace as Henry and Davis came in. The room was silent for another ten minutes before Grace shot out of her seat and quickly left the room, not saying a word to anyone. Davis went to follow but Jack stopped him.

"Hank will see her and get Reynolds to follow her." Jack said. "She just needs space."

Davis nodded and sat back down.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Hey Gracie,"

Grace glanced over her shoulder. "Hey Uncle Nate."

"General Landry said you took off from the observation room." Reynolds said.

Grace looked back into the forest and shifted on the escape hatch. "Well I ran right passed him so he would know."

Reynolds sat beside Grace. "What's going on Grace?"

Grace exhaled and retold her dream to Reynolds. Reynolds listened, understanding why Grace ran from the room.

"Are you getting the feeling from your dream?" Reynolds asked when Grace finished.

Grace shook her head. "Not up here and I was trying not to focus down in the room cause I was scared I would."

"Grace, Nate,"

The two turned at the sound of Jack's voice.

"Nate, Hank wants you in the briefing room." Jack said.

Nate nodded, hugged Grace and left. Jack moved over to Grace and knelt in front of her.

"Grace, I want you to focus on Mom." Jack said. "Focus on that feeling you have for only her and I."

Grace shook her head hard. "No, that's what I felt slipping away."

Jack took Grace's hands. "Grace, trust me. Focus on Mom."

Grace watched Jack for a second before closing her eyes and focusing on what she called Sam's life force. It took her a few minutes but she found it and was greatly surprised to find it strong and powerful. Grace's eyes flew open and she looked at her father.

"She's ok?" Grace asked.

Jack nodded, a smile spreading across his face. "She got out of surgery about twenty minutes ago. Janet and Carolyn said we can sit with her until she wakes up."

Grace smiled brightly and hugged Jack.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Sam slowly woke up and three things registered. Her side hurt, both her hands were covered and she could hear voices.

"Guys,"

"Forget it Janet."

"You need to rest sir. You and Grace."

"Not until Mom wakes up."

Sam shifted. "I'm awake, go sleep."

Jack and Grace turned to look at Sam.

"Mom,"

"Sam,"

"Welcome back Colonel Carter." Carolyn said.

Janet smiled. "You had us scared Sam."

Sam smiled some. "Sorry."

Jack squeezed the hand he was holding. "I hope you're ready for a nice long leave in D.C."

Sam groaned. "Jack,"

Grace shook her head. "Sorry Mom, this is coming from the president himself."

Sam pouted. "Not fair."

"Tough." replied everyone in the room.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Wow, again with the angst. I really don't mean to do this people, I promise! I'll try and add more humor to the next chapter. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading. Next up is The Shroud. Well, ok humor is going to be tough but I'll try!

End Transmission


	28. The Shroud

Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Next chapter of Grace with me. The Shroud So, I gotta agree with Jack. The look of a prior just does not suit Daniel. Now I said I'd try and add humor since my last two chapters have been kinda angst filled. I'm gonna do my best to keep to that. Alright, Daniel's a prior and since, at first they don't trust him, Jack is going to ask Grace to try and read him. Let's see how that goes. Have fun.

Disclaimer: I own nothing really. It's sad but true.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Jack returned from his meeting and stopped short at the sight that greeted him. Grace was sitting in his chair, her head tipped back, trying to balance her pencil on her nose.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked.

Grace's head shot forward and her pencil fell. "Humoring myself until you got back. Mom called. They found Uncle Daniel."

Jack put his things down. "Where?"

Grace shifted. "Ah, that's a bit of a story."

Jack gave Grace a look. "Alright, out with it."

"He's a prior." Grace said.

Jack blinked then cleared his throat. "Well I did not see that coming."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace sat on the Odyssey in front of one of the security screens, watching Daniel. She hadn't gone in yet, strict orders from both parents telling her not to enter the room without one of them but she wanted to see him.

"He looks so weird." Grace said quietly.

"Hopefully we can get him back to normal." Janet said from Grace's side.

Grace nodded. "I have a feeling he knows how to do it." she looked at her aunt. "Are you gonna go in and see him?"

Janet nodded. "When I get the ok. Your father and General Landry don't want anyone in there right now."

Grace sighed and leaned her arms on her legs, running her hands over her face. After a second she sat up straight.

"Well, I don't think we should let him near anything reflective," she said. "he might freak out."

Janet laughed. "Oh I don't know, that might be more your dad then Daniel."

Grace giggled. "True, Dad does have a thing about his hair. If he looks in a mirror and it's not just right, he spends so much time fixing it."

"Should we tell him it's always a mess?" Janet suggested.

Grace snorted. "Let me know when you're going to do that so I can run."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Jack walked over to where Grace was on the Odyssey.

"Alright Gracie, here's the deal," Jack said, sitting beside his daughter.

Grace have Jack a look. "I really don't like the sound of that."

Jack sighed. "Yeah me either. We don't know if Daniel's telling the truth and we want you to read him."

Grace just stared at her father for a minute. "I will willingly dig through Woolsey's mind, Khalek's as well and any other BAD guy you need me too but you want me to go into Uncle Daniel's head to see if he's being truthful?"

Jack nodded. "I know it's not fair Grace but you are the only person who can tell us for sure if that's really Daniel in there."

Grace sighed but knew her father was right. "Ok let's get this over with."

Jack nodded and the two headed to Daniel's holding room. Jack stopped outside the door and Grace looked at him.

"I'm gonna send you in there alone for this." Jack said. "I figured it would be easier if I wasn't breathing down your neck."

Grace smiled some. "Actually it would be Dad, thanks."

"You're welcome Grace. Just," Jack paused. "be careful."

Grace gave a sharp nod and Jack motioned for the SF to open the door. Grace walked in and over to Daniel.

"Hey Grace." Daniel said.

"Hi Uncle Daniel." Grace said. "I think you can guess why they sent me in alone."

Daniel nodded. "They want you to see if I'm really me."

Grace crossed her arms. "You can't blame us Uncle Daniel, you don't exactly look like you."

"You're right, I don't. But it is only temporary" Daniel said. "So what will make this easiest for you?"

Grace cleared her throat. "If Merlin really is in there, I need him to not block my attempts to read you. I need your mind as open as possible."

Grace noticed a flicker of change in Daniel's eyes a moment before he spoke.

"You will have complete access to both my thoughts and those of Daniel's."

Grace was a little unnerved. "Thank you Merlin. Hopefully this won't take long."

"Take all the time you need."

Grace stared at Daniel, her eyes falling into a state of unfocus. Quickly and easily she found her way into Daniel's mind. Two streams of thoughts entered Grace's head and she could easily pick out which one was Daniel's. Taking a few moments to make sure it wasn't some prior trick, Grace could see what the mental block Merlin had put up to protect Daniel from Adria. Satisfied the man in from of her was really her uncle, Grace pulled out of his mind with a smile.

"Good to have you back Uncle Daniel." Grace said.

Daniel smiled as well. "Good to be back Gracie."

Grace pointed over her shoulder. "Dad wants a word with you so I'm gonna send him in then Aunt Janet wants to see you."

Daniel made a face. "Can we skip your dad?"

Grace shook her head with a laugh. "Sadly no."

Daniel sighed. "Alright, send him in."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Twirling in Daniel's office chair, Grace tried to keep out of her dad's head. Easier said then done. He'd come out of his talk with Daniel more then a little upset and Grace wanted to know what was wrong. But she wanted to wait for her dad to tell her so she was distracting herself. First she'd been playing some games on Daniel's computer then she'd started reading some of his journals. Now she was just trying to make herself dizzy.

"If you throw up, I'm just gonna say I told you so."

Grace stopped spinning to find Vala standing in the doorway.

"Hey, I thought you'd still be on the ship." Grace said.

Vala shook her head. "Janet's with him so I'm giving them privacy."

Grace nodded. "So what are you doing here?"

Vala sat down. "Probably the same thing you are, trying to keep myself distracted."

"I think we need to be distracted for two different reasons." Grace said.

Vala frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Dad was upset when he was done talking with Uncle Daniel." Grace said. "But he hasn't said anything to me so I'm resisting the urge to read what happened."

Vala nodded. "Well I don't think sitting in Daniel's office is going to help either of us so what do you say to getting something to eat?"

Grace smiled. "Sounds good to me."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace looked up as Teal'c walked into the briefing room.

"I believe Daniel Jackson speaks the truth." he said.

Grace looked at her parents. "Told ya."

"Sorry Grace, we just had to be sure."

"A lot of good it's gonna do us." Jack said, motioning to Hank's office where he and Woolsey were.

The team watched as Hank and Woolsey came out, Hank looked disgusted.

"I'm gonna let you tell them yourself." Hank said. "Because I don't have the stomach for it."

"That's alright sir," Cam said. "General O'Neill has filled us in. The IOA has nixed the whole thing."

Hank looked at Woolsey. "No I don't think you know everything."

Jack frowned, as did Grace. The whole team looked confused while Woolsey looked like he wanted the ground to swallow him.

Woolsey stood at the head of the table. "I," he paused and looked at Jack for a moment. "You have to understand, we've considered all the evidence at our disposal but more then that, as difficult as this is, I feel strongly that we have no viable option."

Cam stood up. "You wanna get to the point?"

"I assure you this will be the hardest decision I'll ever make." Woolsey said. "But I take full responsibility for it. Based on my recommendation, the IOA has proposed to the president that Daniel Jackson's life be terminated immediately."

Everyone in the room just stared at Woolsey, not quite believing what just came out of his mouth.

"I'm sorry," Grace stood, her chair moving backwards. "why on earth would you recommend that we kill Uncle Daniel? The hole you've dug for yourself isn't big enough? You wanna make it bigger?"

"Grace," Sam said in warning.

"I've got her Sam." Vala said. She walked over to Grace. "Come on, before you hurt the weasel."

Grace glared at Woolsey as Vala led her from the room.

"Sit down Dick," Jack said. "and start talking."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Jack stepped out of Hank's office and spotted Grace standing at the end of the hall, her back against the wall, arms crossed, head down.

"Grace," Jack said approaching her.

"How'd it go?" Grace asked.

Jack sighed. "Not well." he mimicked Grace's position. "You get anything from him?"Grace nodded. "He's being overly cautious because of what happened in the Khalek situation."

"Yeah I figured as much." Jack said. "Come on, let's go find the others."

"They're in Mom's lab." Grace said as they climbed on the elevator. "We can't let them kill Uncle Daniel, Dad."

"Oh between you and me, Gracie," Jack said. "I think your uncle has a plan up his sleeve if they do try to do anything to him."

Grace looked up at Jack. "You think so?"

Jack nodded. "If there's one thing the IOA should have learned about SG-1, it's that we always have a back up plan."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Exactly, action good. Sitting around, bad." Jack said.

Grace smirked from her place at the briefing room table. "And yet you don't move from your office unless you absolutely need to."

Jack aimed a glare at his daughter while Hank bit back a laugh. Suddenly Woolsey beamed into the room. Grace moved over to Jack.

"I thought we fixed this thing so that wouldn't happen any more." Jack said.

Before Hank could do more then chuckle, both Grace and Jack were beamed out.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Jack and Grace didn't bother turning as they appeared on the bridge of the Odyssey.

"Daniel," Jack said, turning around.

Daniel nodded. "Jack, Grace."

"What's up?" Grace asked.

"Oh I'm taking the ship." Daniel said.

"Ah I see that." Grace said.

"Yeah I beamed the crew safely to the surface." Daniel said.

"Nice for them." Jack said.

"But as you've probably figured out by now," Daniel said. "I'm going to need you."

"You know, I was just thinking how much I miss being needed." Jack said.

Grace cleared her throat. "Why am I here?"

"Well I wasn't exactly going to take your father and leave you behind Grace." Daniel said. "You'd freak out and kill me when we got back."

Grace nodded. "You've got a point there."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace looked at Jack. "You gonna give the order?"

Jack sighed. "I'm not sure."

"It's still Uncle Daniel in here." Grace said.

Jack nodded. "I know it is."

Grace looked out the window for a moment before looking back at Jack. "Give the order Dad. If you can't trust Uncle Daniel, trust me."

Jack looked at Grace. "Alright kiddo."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace stared in shock as the Ori ships came through the gate and SG-1 talked around her. Cam was right, it might be their only chance to win the war but damn, seven more ships in their galaxy. They had a hell of a fight ahead of them and it wasn't going to be easy.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

There we go kids. I added as much humor as possible. I wanted to add the Janet/Daniel scene on the ship but for some reason I couldn't write anything that sounded good. So let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading. Next up is Bounty.

End Transmission


	29. Tao of Rodney

Begin Transmission

Lacy here kids. Watching Tao of Rodney, an idea for Grace hit me. This is just going to be a tiny moment with Grace at the SGC. McKay is apologizing to everyone right? Who does he have one of the biggest issues with? Grace. You can see where this is going. Have fun.

Might be a bit sad, not sure.

Disclaimer: Grace is mine. Even if I could, I wouldn't claim Rodney McKay.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace stared at the screen in front of her. She couldn't quite believe what she'd just watched so she started it over. On the screen, Rodney McKay started talking.

"Grace, ah I know this might sound really weird and strange but something is happening to me," Rodney said. "and there's a chance if I can't ascend I'm not going to make it." he cleared his throat. "One of the things I have to do to ascend is clear my conscience. I've taken care of everyone I've been a problem to here on Atlantis and I thought of you, your mom and your dad. Now since I figured there wasn't enough time to make three videos, I thought I'd go with the most pressing person. You." he looked away for a brief moment. "It's not secret to anyone that knows us that we don't get along and in your defense, I never really wanted to get along with you because, well I just saw you as a child. Someone who shouldn't have been on the base and really couldn't help much." Grace huffed. "But I learned, as much as I hated to admit it, that you're more then a child and a big help a lot of the time." Rodney sighed. "What I'm trying to say Grace is, I'm sorry. For how I treated you, your mom and your dad. For everything I've said and done. None of you ever deserved it."

Grace shut the video down and sat back. It was odd. There were more then a few times where Grace had pictured many unpleasant things happening to Rodney and now that something was, she found herself hoping that he'd make it. Even if this side of him didn't come out often, it was nice to know it was there.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Like I said, just a small add on that popped into my head while watching the episode. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	30. Bad Guys

Begin Transmission

Hey kids, Lacy here. *pauses* Alright, I know I said Bounty was next but my brain has left me again and I honestly have no idea how I was planning on doing that episode. I'm sure I had an idea, cause I wouldn't have put it on the list if I didn't but it's gone now. *claps hands* So, we're moving onto Bad Guys. Gods, this episode had Sam and Jack tattooed all over it. She was in D.C. explaining to the president what happened in The Road Not Taken. Yeah, well ten bucks says she was also spending time with Jack. Obviously for Grace, that means family time. Have fun!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace pulled her blanket over her head as someone shook her awake.

"Come on Gracie,"

Grace froze. That wasn't her dad's voice, it was...

"Mom!" Grace shouted, jumping up.

Sam laughed as Grace hugged her. "Hey kiddo, miss me?"

Grace hugged Sam tightly. "Dad's been watching The Simpsons none stop for two days whenever we're home so yes, I missed you."

Sam looked over her shoulder at Jack. "The Simpsons?"

Jack shrugged. "There's nothing else on."

Grace looked at her father. "Oh there is plenty else on. You just don't like it when a show uses the same big words Mom does." before Jack could respond, Grace turned back to Sam. "What are you doing here?"

Sam let go of Grace and let her climb off her bed. "I'm here to explain to the president what happened in the parallel universe."

Grace smirked. "Gonna let Henry know he wasn't president?"

Sam chuckled. "I'm afraid it'll come up."

Grace looked at Jack again. "I'm staying with Davis today, far away from the White House."

Jack laughed. "I might join you."

Sam glared at her husband. "Will not, the president wants you at the meeting too."

Jack followed his wife and daughter down the hall. "Why me?"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace and Davis both looked up from what they were doing as they heard Jack and Sam coming down the hall. Well they heard Sam laughing and Jack whining.

"Obviously the meeting went well." Davis said.

Grace snorted. "For Mom at least. I don't think Dad enjoyed it."

Davis nodded. "Yeah but when was the last time your father enjoyed a meeting?"

"A whole meeting? Never. But the part where they tell him he can go? Every time." Grace said.

Davis laughed as Sam and Jack walked into the room.

"How'd it go?" Grace and Davis asked.

Jack looked between the two. "You've been spending too much time together."

"The last time you said that was after SG-3 taught me to fire a 9mm." Grace said.

"And I was right then too." Jack said.

Davis stood. "Well, this is going to get interesting but sadly I have a meeting with Woolsey."

Grace cringed. "Ick, good luck."

Davis laughed. "Thanks."

Jack took his seat behind his desk as Sam sat next to Grace.

"Have fun while we were gone?" Sam asked her daughter.

Grace nodded. "Yup, got caught up on my school work, Davis took me to lunch then we came back and I wrote out notes for Dad's files so his face won't get stuck in a frown."

Sam bit back a laugh as Jack looked at Grace.

"I can hear you Gracie." Jack said.

Grace nodded. "I know."

Sam coughed. "I'm gonna take Grace out for some mother/daughter time Jack."

Jack nodded. "Alright, I've got a ton to do here so I'll see you back at the apartment."

Sam and Grace said goodbye to Jack and made their way out of the building.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Sam watched Grace as they walked through the mall.

"So," Sam started.

Grace smiled. "Ask your question Mom."

Sam laughed. "I don't have a question. I was waiting for you to say something. Like your father, you are rarely quiet for long."

"Just thinking." Grace said. "It's good to have both you and Dad in the same place again."

Sam wrapped her arm around Grace's shoulders. "I know, I was thinking the same thing. I know it's not easy on you to have Dad and I in different places."

"It's not but I know what we do is important." Grace said. "And I can take bouncing back and forth."

Sam smiled at her daughter. "You are a strong girl Grace O'Neill."

Grace smiled. "Thanks Mom. So, how about we do some shopping that will make Dad freak when he sees the credit card bill?"

Sam laughed. "I like the sound of that."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Jack held Sam close as they laid in bed, her last night in D.C. She'd finally gotten through telling Henry everything that happened and the man stopped pouting about not being the president in another reality.

"Ready to head back to the SGC?" Jack asked.

"Ah, I think so. It'll be interesting to see if Cam kept the team alive." Sam said.

Jack laughed. "I'm sure Mitchell did a good job. I personally want to know if Janet's taken out Vala yet."

Sam snorted. "Don't hold your breath on that one. They seem to have reached an agreement when it comes to Daniel."

Jack raised a brow. "Does Daniel know about this agreement?"

Sam nodded. "It was his idea."

"Well he is good with treaties." Jack said.

"That he is." Sam said.

Jack kissed Sam's neck. "I'm gonna miss you."

Sam rolled in his arms. "I'm gonna miss you too. You and Grace."

"Well you'll see Grace in about a week." Jack said.

Sam smiled. "Fine, I'll miss you."

Jack kissed her. "Better."

Sam laughed. "You're insane."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace hugged Sam at the airport. "I'll see you in a week Mom."

Sam kissed Grace's head. "One week Gracie. Make sure Dad doesn't burn down D.C."

Grace laughed. "He's been here for almost two years Mom, I think the nation's capital is safe."

Sam pulled back. "Can never be too careful."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

There we go. Family time. Not much family time but it works. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading. Next up is another Atlantis episode. I figure since Grace knows Carson and they do bring him back through the gate, yeah I'm doing Sunday. Sorry!

End Transmission


	31. Sunday

Begin Transmission

Lacy here with the next chapter of Grace. Not going to be a long one cause it's sad and I really hate it but I'm doing it. Sunday, where we lose Carson. Grace is going to be at the SGC when they bring him back through the gate and will be going to his funeral. Have fun is not working.

Disclaimer: I really don't own this episode.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace sat in the briefing room doing her school work, getting more and more annoyed with the math by the minute. She'd heard the gate activate about five minutes before and Hank had gone down after Walter had come up to get him.

"Grace,"

Grace turned from her work as Hank walked over to her. She studied the look on his face. Whatever came through the gate, she knew it wasn't good.

"We're going to be getting an Atlantis group coming in a few hours." Hank said, sitting beside Grace.

Grace frowned. "Why?"

Hank sighed. "Grace, we lost Carson."

"We..what?" Grace couldn't get her head around it.

"There was an explosion on Atlantis." Hank said. "I don't know everything but Carson was caught in it and didn't make it."

Grace swallowed. "You said they were coming in a few hours?"

Hank nodded. "They are. There's going to be a plane waiting to take them to Scotland where Carson's mother is and where she wants him buried."

"I need an airmen to take me home so I can change." Grace said. "Carson was my friend. I'm going."

"I expected as much." Hank said. "SG-3 just returned so Reynolds said he'd drive you home and back."

Grace nodded and stood up. Hank watched as she collected her things and met Reynolds at the door to the briefing room. That little girl handle too much some times.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace stood at the base of the ramp as the gate swirled to life. She was wearing a simple black dress and her black buckle up boots. Her hair was braided and her face seemed to be set in stone, just like Jack's did when he was covering his emotions. There were six marines ready and waiting to take Carson's casket from the Atlantis group. Grace had no idea who was coming but she had a feeling John and Rodney would be there. The gate activated and Grace bit her lip as she felt her emotions getting the better of her. A few moments passed before the iris opened and John and Rodney stepped through first. Followed by Ronan and a man Grace knew to be Major Evan Lorne then Zelenka and a woman Grace didn't recognize. John's face was as much a stone as Grace's before he saw her.

"Grace," he said softly as the marines took Carson's casket.

Grace couldn't seem to take her eyes off the metal box. "He's really,"

John nodded, turning the young girl away as the marines left. "Yeah, he's really gone."

Grace faced John, tears in her eyes. "How?"

John hugged her. "Later Grace."

Grace hugged John tightly before moving to the others. She let Ronan basically pick her up then moved to Zelenka and Lorne, whom she'd known pretty well when he was stationed at the SGC. She also hugged the woman, finding out she was another doctor on Atlantis before facing McKay.

"I kinda guessed you'd be waiting." Rodney said softly.

"He was my friend too." Grace said. She paused. "Oh screw it."

Before Rodney could react, Grace wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him. Rodney was stunned but after a second hugged Grace back.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace sat between John and Rodney in the church during the service. She'd given up on the plane keeping her emotions buried when she'd seen Lorne and John with tears in their eyes. Figuring if they were going to show something, she could too. Tears rolled down her face as the listened to people speak about Carson, about the kind of person her was. It was time for the walk to his final resting place but Grace didn't want to go. She'd say a private good bye once everyone else left. John noticed her hesitating but Rodney stopped him from going to her.

"I'll stay with her." he said.

John nodded and continued down the steps after Lorne and Ronan. Rodney moved to Grace's side.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Grace asked. "Please?"

Rodney sighed but motioned Grace back to one of the pews. They sat down and Rodney began explaining everything. Grace watched his face as he talked and could easily see the guilt.

"The tumor blew just after Carson handed it off." Rodney said. "He didn't stand a chance."

"He always stuck me as the hero type." Grace said. "Otherwise he would have never come to help get Dad and Woolsey back."

Rodney nodded. "He really was. He wouldn't have had to been though if,"

"Rodney stop." Grace said. "Carson would not want you blaming yourself. There is nothing you could have done that would have changed the outcome. Even if you had gone finishing, you'd have brought your radios, right?" Rodney nodded. "Then he still would have been called back and he still would have done the surgery. You can't keep blaming yourself."

"So everyone keeps telling me." Rodney said.

Grace smiled some. "Ever think if more then one person's saying it, that it might be true."

Rodney laughed slightly. "It crossed my mind."

Grace patted Rodney's hand. "It'll be ok."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Sam walked into the house and heard music coming from Grace's room. She knew from Hank what had happened while SG-1 had been off world and knew her daughter probably hadn't talk with anyone since returning from Carson's funeral. Taking off her jacket and shoes, Sam moved through the house and knocked on Grace's door.

"Come in Mom." Grace called from inside.

Sam opened the door and found Grace at her desk. "Hey kiddo, General Landry told me what happened."

Grace nodded. "Figured he would. We got back yesterday. Well the others got back the day before, Rodney and I offered to stay and help Carson's mom a bit."

Sam raised a brow as she sat on Grace's bed. "You and Rodney?"

Grace laughed. "Yeah, I guess we've called a truce."

"Nice to know someone in our family can get along with him." Sam said.

"I don't see it lasting long." Grace said.

Sam leaned forward, resting her arms on her knees. "How are you doing Grace?"

Grace leaned back in her chair. "I'm sad. I liked Carson a lot. But he died doing what he loved, helping people and I'm gonna remember that."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

There we go. Not so short and a bridge has been made between Rodney and Grace that will come in handy during season four of Atlantis when Grace is. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading. Next up is Dominion. This will be my last SG-1. I am going to do Ark of Truth after Dominion then move onto season four of Atlantis. I know I could do the series finale of SG-1 but I wasn't a huge fan of that episode. I hope no one minds me skipping it.

End Transmission


	32. Dominion

Begin Transmission

Lacy here with the final episode of the regular SG-1 seasons. Never really thought I'd get here to be honest but now kinda glad I am. I've liked watching Grace develop and watching her relationships with team develop. Course we'll get to see more of that with the Atlantis team. Now we've reached Dominion, end of Adria, sort of. This isn't going to be the episode, this will be Grace arriving at the SGC while SG-1 is gone and finding out about it all afterward. It's not going to be long but will lead into Ark of Truth. So, without further delay, have fun.

Disclaimer: Grace is still the only thing I can claim.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace packed up her bag with everything she'd need while at her mom's. The president had Jack traveling overseas to their foreign Stargate partners for the next month or so, meaning Grace had to go stay in Colorado.

"Ready yet kiddo?" Jack asked standing in Grace's doorway.

Grace faced her dad. "Yup, just need to stop at the office so I can grab my sketch book."

Jack pulled his hand out from behind his back. He had Grace's book. "Davis just dropped it off."

Grace took it and put it in her bag. "Well I'll have to thank him when I get back." she turned to Jack again. "When is that going to be, exactly?"

Jack sighed. "I don't know Grace. Hopefully not longer then a month."

Grace nodded. "Taking Davis with you?"

"Well it's either take him or risk me showing just how bad my diplomatic skills are." Jack said.

Grace snorted. "Yup, definitely safer to bring Davis along."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Hank sighed. Paperwork was going to be the death of him. He was sure of it. They had that time machine sitting in Area 51, maybe he could go back and,

"No Hank, you can't kill the person who came up with paperwork."

Hank smiled. "Grace, would you please learn to make noise when you walk?"

Grace walked in with a laugh. "If you want noise when I walk, you should have been here when I still ran from place to place. I had airmen jumping out of my way."

"That does not surprise me." Hank said. "You just get in?"

Grace nodded. "That I did and Dad is off to Russia first. Don't know what Henry was thinking sending him there."

"It really is no secret how much your father dislikes Russians." Hank said. "Tell me someone with a level head is with him."

"Major Davis." Grace said.

"Good," Hank said. "otherwise we'd have an international situation on our hands."

"That would be an understatement." Grace said. "So, where's SG-1?"

Hank raised a brow. "Your father should have gotten the mission brief."

Grace laughed. "Hank, Dad's been whining about this trip for the last week, his desk is buried beneath folders."

Hank chuckled. "Of course. They're off world dealing with Adria and Ba'al."

"Oh, that's gotta be fun." Grace said. "Two egos, one SG team. What I wouldn't give to be there with popcorn."

Hank nodded, laughing. "I was thinking the same thing."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace stared at SG-1. "She ascended? How does someone like that ascend?"

Sam shook her head. "I don't know Grace."

"Well, what do we do now?" Grace asked.

Cam crossed his arms. "We have to find some way to stop her. And stop Vala from going off the deep end."

"She's not dealing well, I take it." Grace said.

Daniel shook is head. "Not well at all."

Grace sighed. "Things are going to get fun."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Well there we go. The final story for the SG-1 series. Not long and not a lot but it did what was needed. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading. Next up is Ark of Truth. This will take a bit longer then normal since it's a movie.

End Transmission


	33. Ark of Truth

Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Alright kids we've reached The Ark of Truth. Now you can ask anyone who lives with me, I debated for a while on where I was going to have Grace throughout the movie. Would she be on the ship with the replicators, on the planet with Daniel and the others or stay on base? Well I finally decided. There is no way she'd be left behind on base but if she were on the ship, she'd most likely try to beat the crap out of the IOA bonehead who brought the replicators back. That's right, she's going to be on the planet. So, that's about all I got. Have fun.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace leaned back against what was left of a pillar. They'd been on Dakara for what seemed like forever now and Vala's whining was starting to get on Grace's last good nerve. If she didn't stop soon, Grace would not be held responsible for what might befall the former space pirate. Finally, hearing Vala whine about showering, Grace stood up.

"Vala!" Grace growled out. "Stop pestering him and let him do what he needs to do, otherwise we'll be here even longer and you might be leaving with a bullet wound."

Vala looked from Grace to Daniel and Teal'c. Both men appeared to be holding back laughter.

"Did she just threaten me?" Vala asked.

Daniel nodded. "I warned you she has her father's temper."

Grace turned to her uncle. "Can you open it?"

"No," Daniel sighed. "it's sealed shut."

Grace sighed. "Great."

Blocking out Vala and Daniel's fighting over Vala trying to smash the Ark open, Grace looked up. She could feel something.

"Silence." Teal'c said, stopping the bickering pair.

"What?" they asked.

"Hey kids, guess what?" Cam said over the radio. Ori ships flew over head. "we are under fire."

Grace ran to grab her P-90 from the pillar where she'd been sitting. Sam had a talk with Jack, figuring that now that Grace was fourteen, she was old enough to handle the larger weapon. Sam's real aim behind this was Grace's insisting she go off world every time SG-1 did and Sam wanted Grace to have more protection then a 9mm. Jack agreed and Grace spent a week with SG-3 learning to handle and fire the P-90. Cam and Sam quickly appeared.

"What are you doing?" Vala asked as SG-1 and Grace took up defensive positions. "We have to go there." she motioned where Sam and Cam had come from.

"We know." Cam said.

"There's too many of them." Sam said.

"There's no other way out of here." Vala said.

"We know." Cam ground out.

Vala looked back at Daniel. "How 'bout now?"

Daniel paused. "Yeah now works for me."

Grace moved to the Ark to cover it while Daniel looked for something to open it with. Grace could feel Sam's worry at Grace sitting out in the open but since mother and daughter didn't share a link like Grace did with Jack, Grace couldn't tell Sam to focus without speaking. However, looking at her mother, maybe she could. Meeting Sam's eyes, Grace easily told her she was fine and to not worry. Sam nodded as Daniel came back with a hammer and chisel.

Grace raised a brow. "Really?"

Daniel looked at her. "You got a better idea?"

Grace shook her head. "Nope." She retook her position by a pillar on Daniel's left.

"Vala!" a voice called from the Ori soldiers. "it's Tomin! Throw down your weapons and I promise you will all be spared."

"That's funny," Cam said quietly before raising his voice. "I was just about to say the same thing."

Vala turned to Daniel and motioned for him to pick up the pace.

"Vala you have to trust me," Tomin said. "your position has been targeted from space. Comply now or you will be destroyed."

"I think we have to trust me." Vala said to Cam.

Cam glanced at Grace. "Can you...?"

Grace focused for a moment. Daniel stopped hammering at the Ark so Grace could concentrate.

"He's telling the truth," Grace said. "there's a ship up there waiting for his order to blow us up."

Cam looked back at Daniel. "Jackson,"

Daniel shook his head. The Ark wasn't budging. Cam turned back front.

"What if we got them to open it?" Vala suggested. They all looked at her. "Well it wouldn't be the worst thing in the world, would it?"

Daniel heaved a breath. Cam looked peeved but put his weapon down.

"Alright," he said, standing. "invite him in."

The rest of SG-1 and Grace followed Cam's example and placed their weapons down. Vala called out for Tomin and the Ori soldiers to come in. Grace had to roll her eyes at the way Vala said it. She didn't have to take Cam so literal all the time. Daniel held Grace in front of him, his hands on her shoulders so the Ori soldiers wouldn't touch her. The team was quickly surrounded.

"Hi," Vala said to Tomin. "how are you?" she paused. "What's new?"

Tomin stepped up to Cam and Vala. He gave a slight smile. "What are you doing here?"

"Wow," Cam said. "we really are on the same page. Took the words right out of my mouth."

"How did you know we were here?" Vala asked.

Before Tomin could answer, another voice did.

"The power of the Ori need not be questioned." the Prior said, entering.

All the Ori soldiers, Tomin included, dropped to their knees.

"Oh, here we go." Cam said quietly.

Daniel tightened his grip on Grace just slightly, knowing how much she hated the priors.

The Prior looked at Daniel and Grace. "Tell me, what is this artifact you have found?"

"Hang on a second," Cam interrupted. "shouldn't you know that already?" Tomin gave him a look. "Your logic."

"Wait, wait," Daniel piped up. "no need to be difficult here. You wanna know what it is, I'll tell you." he moved to Grace's side but kept a hand on her shoulder. "Inside this ark is the secret to destroying the armies of the Ori and I think the last thing you're gonna wanna do is open it."

"You think I fear the contents?" the Prior questioned.

"I'm saying you really should." Daniel warned.

"Open it." the Prior demanded.

Grace exchanged a look with Daniel. "It's his funeral."

The Ori soldiers moved around Daniel and Grace and tried to open the ark. But, like Daniel, had no luck in doing so.

"It's sealed shut." one of the soldiers said.

The Prior looked at Tomin and the man raised his weapon. Daniel, seeing this, pulled Grace away from the ark and covered her as Tomin blasted the top off the ark. Daniel and Grace stood straight as the dust cleared and Tomin carefully approached the ark. Tomin reached in and picked up a parchment that broke to pieces in his hand.

"Ok," Daniel said. "not what I was expecting."

"Fool hardy are those who do not follow the path." the Prior said.

"Anyone want to bet what he's going to say next?" Grace asked.

"Kill them." the Prior said.

"Could have made money on the one." Cam said.

SG-1 almost subconsciously moved in closer to Grace at the Prior's words. Grace rolled her eyes at this but was actually grateful for their protection.

"Prior!" Tomin said suddenly, running for the man. "I gave them my word if they surrendered peacefully, they would be spared."

SG-1 and Grace listened as Tomin fought with the Prior over the wording of the book of Origin.

"Kill them now or you will burn in the fire of everlasting torment." the Prior threatened.

Tomin glared at the Prior for another moment before turning his weapon on Vala.

"Don't do it," Vala said. "he can't hurt you Tomin. We trusted you. Trust me now."

The Prior looked between Tomin and Vala. "Fire your weapon!"

"You think he's testing you." Cam said.

"But really he's forcing you to do it because he's realized that for some reason beyond his comprehension, he's completely powerless." Daniel said.

The Prior got angry. "Kill them! Kill them now! I command you!"

The Prior shoved Tomin and all hell broke lose. Daniel grabbed Grace again and ducked her down behind rubble, covering her head.

"Stop!" Tomin shouted after one blast. "do not fire."

Daniel looked up and saw the Prior was dead. He helped Grace up and they moved back to the ark. Cam placed the staff weapon on the ground as a sign that he meant no harm to anyone else.

Tomin looked at the smoldering hole in the Prior's chest before looking at Cam and Vala again. "How?"

"Here," Sam said. "I can show you." she moved cautiously over to her pack that was on the ground. She pulled out a device. "We use this device. It temporally neutralizes their abilities."

"They aren't the gods you think they are Tomin." Grace said stepping forward. "Come back with us, we can help you understand."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace sat in Hank's office, waiting for him and Cam to get there when a man stepped in. Grace knew him. James Marrick, IOA shrub.

"What are you doing here?" Grace asked.

Marrick looked at Grace. "Miss O'Neill, I'm here on assignment. You?"

"Well, my family works here Mr. Marrick so I tend to be here too." Grace said, the sarcastic tone clear in her words. "That and I, myself am somewhat of a top secret thing, what with my ancient gene abilities and all."

Marrick made a sound that clearly told Grace he was amused. "Right, well, I have a meeting with General Landry, so if you could leave,"

Grace smirked. "Mr. Marrick, I'm not going anywhere. Whatever you have to say to Hank, you can say in front of me. Or should I remind you that my father is the head of all things Stargate?"

"Down Gracie," Cam said stepping in with Hank. "put the claws away."

"General," Marrick said. "Colonel Mitchell, I recognize you from your file."

Grace rolled her eyes.

"Mitchell, this is James Marrick," Hank said. "IOA oversight."

"He's the new Woolsey." Grace said. "Personally, I want Dick back."

Cam held in a laugh as Hank shook his head. Marrick explained what was going on and why he was there.

"I don't think there's going to be much for me to do here other then stay out of your way." Marrick said.

"That'd be a first." Grace muttered. She didn't say any more as Hank gave her a look that told her to reel in the comments.

"What do you want?" Hank asked the man, pulling Marrick's glares away from Grace.

"I believe protocol requires me to inform you that I'll be interrogating the prisoner personally." Marrick said.

"We don't have any prisoners here right now Mr. Marrick." Grace said.

"I believe your report refers to him as Tomin, no last name." Marrick said.

Cam nodded. "Ah right, sorry. I get confused. See we were thinking of him more as a guest."

Marrick laughed. "Of course. My mistake. I trust the enemy commander hell bent on our total destruction has been given comfortable quarters."

Cam barely held back a sarcastic comment. "Yeah, he's had a change of heart."

"Come on Colonel, don't all bad guys say that after we capture them?" Marrick asked.

Grace watched the exchange with the two, wanting nothing more then to let lose on Marrick but the look Hank was giving her had her biting hard on her tongue.

"I can see why you want Woolsey back." Cam said to Grace after Marrick left the office.

Grace snorted. "Trust me, he gets worse."

"I didn't want to hear that." Cam said.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace stared at Marrick as he gave Hank his request.

"I don't think traveling to another galaxy is very safe for a child." Marrick said giving Grace a look.

"Mr. Marrick," Hank said standing. "what Grace is and isn't allowed to do is picked by the president himself. No one, not even the IOA can overrule him on it. Grace is going on the mission. You're just going to have to deal with having her there like every other person who's ever disapproved of a 'child' being around."

"But don't worry," Grace said. "I will go to whatever lengths I need to to stay out of your way. Believe me, I don't want you around any more then you want me around."

Marrick didn't look happy but he turned and left Hank's office.

"Breathe Grace," Hank said, taking in the girl's red face.

"I am breathing sir." Grace said. "Can I shoot him?"

Hank shook his head. "I'd love to let you but sorry Grace, no."

Grace exhaled. "This is going to be a long mission."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace strapped on her vest and pulled Jack's old hat on.

"Forest green doesn't really go with the black gear." Cam said.

Grace smiled. "Yeah well, Dad's hat has kept me safe for a lot of years. I'm not about to jinx things by leaving it behind."

Cam smiled. "I completely understand kiddo. Ready to head out?"

Grace nodded. "Just promise me Marrick is staying on the ship."

"Oh trust me," Cam said as the two headed to the bridge. "there isn't a chance in hell of that man coming to the planet with us. I'll shoot him first."

"Stand in line." Grace said.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Sam looked at her daughter. "You picking up anything Gracie?"

Grace sighed. "Not really. I mean I think I feel something but it's so weak I can't tell."

"Maybe it's protected." Sam suggested.

"That's what I'm guessing." Grace said.

"Colonel Mitchell, this is Major Marks." Marks said over the radio.

"We read you Marks, go ahead." Cam responded.

"Sir, someone has turned on the Asgard core." Marks said.

Grace clenched her fist. She knew Marrick was going to cause trouble.

"Grace, stay down here with Daniel and Teal'c." Sam said.

Grace nodded. "Gotcha." she and Sam both knew if Grace went back to the ship, she'd pull out her father's anger and most likely put a couple dozen bullets in the IOA idiot for turning on the core.

Sam and Cam were beamed up and Grace sighed.

"Wishing you'd gone with your dad overseas?" Daniel asked.

Grace laughed. "Almost but not quite. At least here I have some place away from Marrick, overseas I'd be stuck with the annoying jerks Dad has to meet with."

Daniel laughed and they went back to searching.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Teal'c pushed the slab of rock aside and they all shined their lights down in the hole.

"Grace?" Daniel asked.

Grace focused down the hole. Tomin frowned and looked at Vala.

"What is she doing?" Tomin asked.

Vala smiled. "I'll explain when we get back on the ship. Grace takes some time to learn about."

"But she's just a child." Tomin said.

"She's a very special child." Vala said. "Trust me."

"I've got a stronger feeling." Grace said. "I think we're supposed to go down there."

Daniel and Teal'c exchanged a look and, with Grace between them, started down into the hole. Thankfully there were stairs or it would have been a lot hard.

"The further down we go, the stronger the feeling gets." Grace said to Daniel.

"I guess we're on the right track then." Daniel said. He took in the small space of the tunnel and looked at his niece. "You sure you don't want to wait up top?"

Grace shook her head. "I'm alright as long as I continue to focus on the feeling and not what's around me."

Daniel nodded. "Alright, but you promise to let me know if it gets to be too much?"

Grace gave her own nod. "Yeah, I promise."

Daniel gave Teal'c a look and the jaffa nodded. He'd get Grace out of there at the first sign that her claustrophobia was getting to be too much. Last time Grace pushed it, she'd all but passed out from a panic attack. Took ten years off the lives of SG-1.

"Hey guys," Cam came over the radio. "we're gonna have to be you up."

"What?" Daniel said. "You can't, not yet."

"Well Marrick activated the Asgard core so we're expecting Ori ships around here some time soon." Cam said. "Plus we have a little replicator problem so we're gonna jump into hyper space to avoid the bad guys while we deal with it."

Grace grabbed her radio. "I'm sorry, did you say replicator problem?"

"Unfortunately yes I did." Cam said.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"What's a replicator?" Tomin asked.

"You do not wish to know." Teal'c said.

"Yeah, it's me again," Cam voice sounded. "your friendly neighborhood ship's commander. Uh, looks like you've got a little more time. We're having a bit of trouble with the beaming at the moment-"

Cam's voice started to break up before the radio cut out.

"Ok, so onward." Daniel said moving through the tunnel again.

"Should we be concerned about what's happening on the ship?" Tomin asked.

Daniel looked at Grace but she shook her head. The ship was too far for her to get anything.

"Ah, we just have to hope they can take care of the problem." Daniel said. "Before Cam resorts to killing Marrick."

"Or heaven forbid a replicator gets a hold of the jerk." Grace said.

"Violent, aren't we?" Vala teased.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace's eyes popped as Teal'c pulled out the C-4. "Wait, wait wait, we don't know how stable this tunnel is."

"She's right." Daniel said.

"Shall we turn back then Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c asked, sounding remarkably like Jack.

Daniel and Grace exchanged a look before looking back at Teal'c. "Bombs away."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"This is it." Grace said kneeling beside the Ark. "The feeling is almost as strong as the one I get from Atlantis. It's holding so much power."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace notice the feeling too late. As the staff blast struck Teal'c, Grace felt the presence of the Ori soldiers. Right before her eyes, Teal'c fell to the ground and didn't move.

"Uncle Teal'c!" Grace shouted.

Daniel grabbed Grace and pulled her behind a stone for cover. They both lifted their P-90s and started shooting at the soldiers.

"We can't take them all!" Grace said over the gun fire. "They're everywhere!"

Daniel and Vala looked at each other then where Teal'c was on the ground. They knew Grace was right. There was no way they were winning this.

"Uncle Daniel!"

Daniel looked at Grace just in time to see her get hit by an Ori stunning weapon. Before he could react, he was hit himself. The last thing he saw was Grace being picked up by two Ori soldiers.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace lifted her head from her knees as she felt a second presence join the Prior who'd been trying to use some sort of mind torture on her. Sadly for the Prior, Grace wasn't an average human. She had more mental blocks then Fort Nox had security cameras. There was no getting through them, Grace made sure of that. She saw the Doci stand beside the Prior.

"You are not like the others." the Doci said.

Grace smirked. "Give the man a prize for stating the obvious. I'm not like the others in several ways buddy, wanna narrow down what you mean?"

"Your mind is strong." the Doci said. "Stronger then that of Daniel Jackson. Even he succumbed to the power of the Ori."

Grace didn't believe for one second Daniel had given in. "I'm stronger because I'm the closest human thing to the very beings you're aiming to destroy. I am a descendent of the Ancients and you won't break me."

"Do not count on their protection." the Doci said. "They have not come before and they will not now."

"Trust me, I'm not counting on them." Grace said. "I've learned to protect myself over the years. And you will not break me."

"We shall see about that Grace Carter-O'Neill." the Doci said.

Grace focused as she felt pressure on her mental barriers again. Dropping her head back to her knees, she went back to fighting to keep her mind safe.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Rolling her eyes, Grace watched Adria flash in and out around her, trying to unnerve her like she not doubt did to Vala. Grace focused. She'd been working on physical manifestations of her gifts for a while now. She knew she had the abilities in her and for once wanted to have control over them instead of them having control over her. It was far from easy but last week, while angry about something, she'd flipped a table in the commissary over. The table had been on the other side of the room from Grace. Bringing up the anger she felt for the Ori, Grace managed to actually block Adria as she reappeared in front of Grace. Adria actually looked startled.

"You're different." Adria said.

Grace exhaled. "You are the second person to say that. Yes I am different. That's why your head boy dragged me down here, looking more then a little frustrated. He can't break me and you won't either."

"I am much for powerful then my followers." Adria said. "You won't hold out against me."

"I am, for all intents and purposes an ancient Adria," Grace said. "I'm not as weak as you think I am."

Grace straightened some as she felt another presence, other then her own in her mind. She knew it wasn't Adria.

'It is Morgan La Fe, Grace.'

'What do you want?'

'To help. Daniel won't believe I've done everything I can.'

'Your mind is linked with mine Morgan, I know you can do more.'

'Not without the Ark being activated first.'

'And how do we do that?'

Grace suddenly saw the symbols that needed to be hit on the Ark. Before she could question Morgan, she was gone.

"We'll see just how weak you are." Adria said, taking a step towards Grace.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Grace!"

Grace lifted her head from the ground and found Daniel kneeling in front of her.

"Are you alright Grace?" Daniel asked, touching the wound on her forehead softly.

Grace winced. "Adria does not like it when she doesn't get her way. She and the Doci couldn't get past my blocks and it seemed to make her angry."

Daniel pulled Grace up from the floor. "I forgot about those. They didn't get to you at all?"

Grace shook her head. "No, it was hard, harder then anything I've ever done but they didn't get through." she met Daniel's eyes. "Morgan gave me the key to the Ark."

"Someone is coming." Teal'c said.

Grace led Daniel over to the Ark but the Doci walked in before Grace could tell him the key. Teal'c and Tomin tried to intercept the Doci but he sent the both back into the walls. Daniel noticed the look on Grace's face and put his hand on her arm to stop her. He knew she was just getting a hold on her physical abilities and didn't want her straining herself. The Doci fell to his knees as the flames lit behind them. Adria appeared.

"It's over." She said. "You can't win. There's only one path. The power and glory or Origin."

Grace whispered to Daniel and he nodded. Adria, seeing this, set Grace flying back. She landed by Teal'c, her head bouncing off the wall. She gripped her head, trying to fight off the pain. Vala stepped up to Adria and started talking to her while Daniel moved in close to the Ark and started hitting the symbols. Just as he got the last one in, Adria set him flying as well. Teal'c grabbed the staff and shot out the leg of the table that the Ark was sitting on. Vala dove to the side as the table fell and the Ark opened, it's bright light hitting the Doci right were he knelt. After a few moments the top snapped shut and Adria freaked.

"No!" she said. "You can't take away my power!"

"I think we just did." Vala said.

"You will all burn in the fires of eternal damnation." Adria said.

"You first." Grace grunted as Teal'c helped her up.

Morgan appeared. "Not if I have anything to do with it." her comment was aimed at Adria.

"You're no match for me." Adria said.

Morgan smirked. "I am now."

The two turned into energy and flew at each other. They all watched as the orbs spun around each other before disappearing into the ceiling.

"That's two pairs of ascending beings forever locked in battle." Grace said, leaning heavily against Teal'c. Her vision was starting to spin. "Uncle T, you may have to carry me out."

Before Teal'c could respond, Grace's body went slack against him. He easily lifted her into his arms.

"I think her efforts to block her mind and use her gifts took its toll." Daniel said.

"And being flung against the wall probably didn't help." Vala said.

Daniel nodded with a small smile. "True."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace laid on her bed beside Cam in the infirmary.

"How ya doing Gracie?" Cam asked.

Grace flopped an arm over her face. "Ugh."

Cam tipped his head back. "I know what you mean."

"I am so coming with you when the IOA want to talk." Grace said.

"I think you might get there before me kid." Cam said.

Grace nodded slowly, any faster would hurt. "You're probably right."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Daniel looked around the gate room as SG-1 got ready to leave. "Where's Grace, Sam?"

Sam smirked. "She asked Reynolds to fly with her to D.C. for the day. She's having a talk with the IOA."

Cam laughed. "To be a fly on that wall."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace stood in front of the IOA members, her arms crossed, her father's pissed look plastered on her face.

"I'm going talk and you are going to listen." Grace said. "You will not speak a word until I am finished. Not a single word. Are we clear?" the IOA members nodded. "Good, now I'm going to begin at the stupidity of you idiots deciding that bringing the replicators back was a good idea."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Always nice to end with Grace pulling out her angry side. Got no real end note for ya so let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	34. Reunion

Begin Transmission

Lacy here with the next chapter of Grace. Now I know at the end of the last chapter I didn't put what episode would be next and that was because I hadn't picked out the season four episodes of Atlantis that I wanted to do for the story. But after some help from a reader and a good hour going over every episode I have picked the episodes. First up with be Reunion which is when Sam takes over command of Atlantis. One more thing, I also debated for a while whether Grace would be staying on Atlantis with Sam or staying on Earth with Jack and just visiting Sam. I've decided that Grace will be staying with Sam on Atlantis and will go visit Jack and I'll even have Jack come to Pegasus. Alright, on with the chapter. Have fun.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace latched the lid to her trunk and looked around her room. Sam had been promoted to the rank of full colonel and given command of Atlantis. Jack and Sam had sat Grace down to talk to her about where she wanted to go. If she wanted to stay on Earth with Jack, going to visit Sam on Atlantis or if she wanted to go to Atlantis with Sam, coming home to visit Jack. Grace had asked for time to think about it. It was one thing having her parents in different parts of the same country but now Sam was going to be in another galaxy. Sam and Jack had given Grace all the time she needed and about a week after they told her, she had her answer. She was going to Atlantis with Sam. Grace had been nervous about telling her parents her choice, thinking it would hurt Jack but Jack promised her, he was ok with it. He pointed out being on Atlantis would help Grace with her gene gifts, something she really couldn't do at home and, after an elbow from Sam, admitted she was almost 15 now, she was grown up enough to go to another galaxy.

"Ready to go Gracie?" Sam asked from the doorway.

Grace nodded. "Yeah, just finished packing. Is everything coming through the gate with us?"

Sam leaned against the door frame. "Ah, they'll be coming after us. We'll take what we can carry with us."

Grace opened her trunk and pulled out three books, tucking them into her backpack.

Sam smiled. "Afraid the trip through the gate will get boring?"

Grace laughed. "No, but they are books I don't want stuck in a trunk until I decide to unpack." she tucked some hair behind her ear. "Is Dad going to be at the base to see us off?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah, he's got a meeting with Landry so he promised to be there."

Grace smirked. "I can't wait to see the look on Rodney's face when we show up."

Sam laughed. "It is going to be something else."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace stood off to the side with SG-1 as Sam and Jack hugged tightly. Sam had already hugged the other members of SG-1 and the group had ganged up on Grace, hugging her.

"You still can't come Uncle Daniel." Grace said, glancing up at the man.

Daniel huffed but smiled. "You're reading my thoughts."

Grace shook her head. "I just know you."

Cam clapped Daniel on the shoulder. "She got you there Jackson."

"Grace, come here." Jack said, one arm still around Sam.

Grace put her backpack and messenger bag down on the ground and moved over to her parents. Jack put his arm around Grace's shoulders and hugged her tight to his side.

"I want you to promise me you won't over do it with you abilities." Jack said. "Do not push yourself too far."

Grace nodded as she turned and buried her face in Jack's shoulder, just like when she was little. "I promise Dad."

Jack smiled. "And drive McKay as nuts as you can."

Grace laughed while Sam smacked Jack on the chest.

"Do not tell her that." Sam said. "Those two will be going at it enough as it is."

Grace tried to look innocent. "Don't know what you're talking about Mom."

The gate room doors opened and Hank walked in.

"Are the goodbyes done yet?" he asked with a smile.

Grace pulled away from Jack and hugged Hank. Pulling back, she smiled.

"They are now sir." she said.

Hank laughed and hugged Grace again. He turned his head towards the control room. "Dial it up Walter."

Sam and Grace picked up their things. Grace slid her messenger bag over her head then pulled her backpack on.

"You deserve this Colonel Carter." Hank said. "Just make sure Grace doesn't destroy the city like her father would."

"Hey!" Jack and Grace sounded.

Sam smiled while SG-1 laughed. "I'll do my best sir."

The gate activated and Sam and Grace moved to the end of the ramp. Giving their family one last wave, they headed up the ramp and and through the gate.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

John rolled his eyes. "McKay stop complaining or I'm letting Ronan use your for target practice."

Rodney looked at John. "You wouldn't,"

John smirked. "Keep whining about Colonel Carter getting the post over you and you know I will."

"You don't think she'll bring Grace, do you?" Rodney asked.

"Well I don't know. It's kinda up to her, General O'Neill and Grace." John said. "But we'll find out in a few seconds.

True to his word, seconds later the shield on the gate drop and Sam and Grace stepped through. John held back a laugh at Rodney's reaction to Grace being with Sam.

"It's not the end of the world McKay." John said. He stepped forward. "Colonel Carter, Grace, welcome to Atlantis."

Sam smiled. "Thank you, it's nice to be here."

Grace looked around. "City's still got lots of info for me."

John smiled. "You can handle it."

Grace nodded. "Yeah, I think I can. Just don't let me near the hologram room."

John laughed and nodded as well. The three looked Rodney, who was just standing there.

"Nice to see you Rodney." Sam said.

"You too Sam." Rodney said. "Grace."

"Rodney." Grace said.

Grace stood between John and Rodney as Sam gave a short speech to the techs and scientists gathered. Sam liked speeches about as much as Jack did and always kept them short.

"Well Colonel," John said after. "I had a feeling Grace would be coming so we've got quarters for both of you, though Grace's is a bit away from yours."

Sam looked at her daughter. "As long as she's near someone that can keep an eye on her."

John smirked as Grace seemed to deflate. "I put her between myself and Ronan."

Grace groaned. "Great."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace pulled books out of her trunk and lined them up on a book shelf on the left side of the room.

"Got enough books?"

Grace turned and smiled at John. "This is only half of my books. Mom and Dad wouldn't let me bring them all."

John laughed and stepped into Grace's room after she nodded her okay.

"So, how's it going to work with you here?" John asked.

Grace sighed. "Basically Mom and I have moved here and there will be times where I'll go back to Earth to visit and times where Dad will come here."

"That can't be easy." John said.

Grace shrugged. "Well them on opposite ends of the country wasn't exactly easy either but yeah, this is definitely going to be harder. But Mom and I both promised Dad weekly video letters and he promised the same. We're O'Neills, if anyone can get through this, it's us."

John smiled. "You are definitely one of the toughest kids I know Grace."

"So people keep telling me." Grace said. "But it's kinda hard not to be tough given where I was raised."

John nodded. "Ok, so my real reason for bothering you while you're unpacking is I heard you were working on the physical manifestations of your abilities."

"That's one reason why I'm here." Grace said. "Dad and I figure being in Atlantis might make it easier. Why do you bring it up?"

"I don't know if you read the report but I spent about six months with a group of Ancient wanna-bes. They may have been useless but I learned a lot about meditation so if you want, when I have spare time, I can help you." John offered.

Grace put her last book on the shelf and faced John. "That would actually be really nice."

John clapped his hands. "Alright, we'll talk later about working out some kind of schedule. For now, I'll let you finish unpacking."

Grace smiled. "Thanks."

John nodded and left Grace's quarters.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace walked around Atlantis, headphones in, a book in her hands. She'd perfected the art of not watching where she was going at the SGC because of her abilities. She could feel people coming before she ran into them. Sensing someone behind her, Grace pulled a headphone out.

"You know, some people might think you're ignoring them."

Grace smiled. Ronan, of course. "They might." she faced him. "Something I can do for you Ronan?"

"Just wanted to say hi." Ronan said. "I was off world when you and your mom arrived."

Grace nodded. "Yeah, I heard about that. I'm sorry Mom can't help you. Sometimes the IOA can really suck."

Ronan gave his own nod. "They do. Don't suppose you can help?"

"Sorry Ronan," Grace said. "if there's one thing that's been drilled into me over the years, it's respect the chain of command and when it's one of my parents, there's no chance I'll undermine it."

Ronan crossed his arms. "I understand that. I guess I'll just have to figure something else out."

Grace put her hand on Ronan's arm as he turned away. "Just, don't do anything rash. We need you helping against the wraith and you're a good friend."

Ronan just stared at Grace for a minute before patting her hand and walking away. Grace watched him go, knowing this was far from over.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace watched in shock with Radek as Ronan came flying through the gate, shooting at the open event horizon.

"Ronan! What happened?" Radek asked.

Ronan scrambled to his feet with some help from Grace. "I need to talk to Colonel Carter right away."

Grace ran behind Ronan as the man booked it up the stairs to Sam's office. She knew this whole thing wasn't going to end well.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Sam stood outside one of the jumpers going to rescue the others. "I need you to stay here Grace just in case."

Grace nodded. "Okay Mom, I'll watch the base."

Sam stepped into the jumper. "Make sure it's still standing when I get back."

Grace smirked. "Hey I'm not Dad."

"Some days I wonder." Sam said.

Grace stepped back as the two jumpers took off, heading for the gate room. Grace paused as she headed back to the control room. Her mother just put a fourteen year old in charge of Atlantis. Yeah, someone had been married to Jack O'Neill for too long.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Grace, what are you doing?" Major Evan Lorne asked.

Grace looked up from the papers in front of her. "Mom, for some unknown reason, put me in charge when she left so I'm reading over a few things."

Evan raised a brow. "Well ok then." he sat down in one of the guest chairs. "How long after she left do you think it hit her, what she did?"

Grace smiled. "Probably the moment the jumper went through the gate. But I watched Dad run the SGC and General Hammond before him so it's not like I'm going to sink the city.

Evan waved a hand. "Oh we've done that already."

Grace laughed. "Yeah, so I read. Kinda wish I had been here to see it."

"It was interesting." Evan said. "So you settled in ok?"

Before Grace could answer, the alarm went off, signaling the gate was dialing in. Grace shot out of Sam's chair and she and Evan moved to the control room.

"What's up Chuck?" Grace asked.

"It's your mother and the rescue team." Chuck said. "They've got Colonel Sheppard's team."

"What about Ronan's friends?" Grace asked.

Chuck shook his head. "They didn't say."

Grace and Evan exchanged a look as the jumpers came through the gate and raised up to head to the jumper bay.

"I guess you'll find out at the de-briefing." Evan said.

"And you'll find out through the city grapevine." Grace said.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Teyla spotted Grace standing off to the side of where Ronan's room was.

"He says he doesn't need to talk," Teyla said. "but if you go listen, he might open up."

Grace smiled softly. "I think I'll do that."

Teyla squeezed Grace's shoulder before walking away. Grace took a deep breath and rang Ronan's room. It was a few moments before Ronan opened the door.

"Grace,"

"I know you don't want to talk," Grace said. "but it might help and I'll listen for as long as you need."

Ronan, again, found himself staring at Grace before moving aside to let her into the room.

It was a few hours later when John walked by Ronan's open door and saw him sitting on his bed talking while Grace sat on the floor listening. Ronan had a smile on his face and Grace was laughing. John smiled himself. Looks like having Grace around would do a lot of good.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Ok, I know the end with Ronan and Grace was a bit weird but Grace's relationships with the Atlantis team is going to be different from SG-1. SG-1 is family while the Atlantis team is more close friends. So let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading. Next episode is Doppelganger.

End Transmission


	35. Backtrack: Jack and Cam Talk

Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Something that just popped into my head. I'm throwing you all horribly off with this and I'm sorry. Backtracking for just this little thing to the beginning of season nine. Jack has a talk with Cam about what exactly his new job entails when SG-1 is reformed. Have fun.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

The elevator doors opened, revealing Grace and Jack. Grace looked up at Jack and he nodded. Grace smiled and ran down the hall with every intention of scaring the crap out of Walter. A mature twelve year old or not, she was Jack's daughter. Jack followed behind when he noticed Cam walking towards him after jumping out of Grace's way.

"She's hyper." Cam said.

Jack smiled. "That might be my fault. Just don't tell Sam."

Cam nodded. "Your secret is safe with me sir."

Jack crossed his arms. "Mitchell, you got a place we can talk privately?"

Cam nodded again. "My office is two levels up, we can go there."

Jack motioned for Cam to lead the way and the two men headed back to the elevators. Neither spoke during the trip to Cam's office but the younger man did have to wonder what the General wanted to talk about in private. They stepped into Cam's office and sat down.

"First Mitchell, I want to congratulate you on pulling SG-1 back together." Jack said. "I know it couldn't have been easy."

"It wasn't but it was worth it." cam said. "But I'm getting the feeling that's not why you're really here."

Jack smiled some. "You're smart." he took a moment. "Those three people on your team Mitchell, they are my family. And that little girl, she's my world. Her and her mother. Now my daughter is just like me. There will be times where the President and I will be signing off on Grace going off world with you, as much as it kills me to do so, it's who she is."

Cam frowned. "I'm not quite sure I understand sir."

"You're not just going off world with three trained SGC members Cameron," Jack said. "you're going with my family. And as I said, there will be times you're taking my daughter as well. I need you to promise me you will protect them as if they were your family. As if Grace was your daughter. Promise you'll never do anything to put them in harms way and promise you will always bring them home."

Cam finally saw why Jack wanted to talk in private. For all intents and purposes, Jack was handing his family over to Cam for safe keeping and Jack wanted a promise that Cam would do whatever it took to keep them alive and always bring them home.

"You have my word and promise General, I will always do whatever I can to bring each member of my team home." Cam said. "And whenever Grace is with us, you have my word and promise, no matter what, she is my first priority and will always come home." he paused. "I understand sir that they aren't just my team, they're our family."

Jack nodded. "And as long as you understand that Mitchell, you and I will get along just fine."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Little ooc for Jack but like I pointed out, he's handing his family over to another man for safe keeping. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	36. Doppelganger

Begin Transmission

Lacy here with our next chapter of Grace. So Doppelganger, this was an interesting episode. I've imagined dreaming about John, even had a few if memory serves but he's never tried to kill me. Grace is on Atlantis, does what's effecting the others effect her as well? Does her advanced gene keep her safe? Will she be able to help John and Rodney at the end? Let's find out. I sound like a movie trailer. Have fun.

Disclaimer: Want to own it, I so really do.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace stood beside Teyla as Jennifer told John not to touch any more strange things.

"That has to be Stargate 101." Grace said. "Never touch something if you don't know what it is and even if you do know, let someone else touch it first."

John looked at Grace, who was quickly becoming his little sister. "Your dad's words?"

Grace smiled. "How'd you guess?"

John hopped off the table. "Sounds like something the General would say."

Teyla bid the two good night and John walked with Grace to her room.

"Alright off to bed." John said as they stopped at her door. "Your mother would have my head if she knew you got up just because I got zapped by something."

Grace crossed her arms. "I'm almost fifteen and you had me worried."

John turned her to face her door and ran his hand over the panel to open the door.

"Fifteen or not," John said. "you need sleep. Our first meditation session is tomorrow and I don't want to hear you snoring half way through."

Grace spun back as the door closed.

"I don't snore!" she shouted.

John laughed and headed down to his own room.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace leaned against the wall next to the door that led to where John had arranged for their meditating sessions. John was running bit late. He wanted to talk with Teyla about her dream since it seemed to scare her to the point where she didn't even want to be near John and it was worrying him. He didn't say it but Grace could feel it.

"Grace,"

Grace looked up from the floor as John joined her. "How'd it go?"

John shook his head. "She's terrified to be anywhere near me. I don't know how to help."

Grace put her hand on John's shoulder. "Let her work through it. Sometimes nightmares can't be solved by someone else, only by the person who had it."

John exhaled. "Yeah, ok let's get to this."

Grace nodded and followed John through the door. They were on the outer edge of the city, looking out over the ocean. Grace had told John how much she liked sitting on the dock at the cabin and just listening to the water. John figured sitting by the ocean would help Grace focus. Both were in comfortable clothes and settled on the edge of pier, legs crossed, eyes closed.

"Ok first and probably most important," John said. "you have to clear your mind of everything."

Grace exhaled. "You would bring up the one thing I've never been able to do in my life."

John smiled. "I know how you feel but trust me, if I can do it, so can you."

For the next few hours, John helped Grace work on clearing her mind. She was getting annoyed it was taking so long but John told her it took him weeks to be able to do it and she was doing great in just a few short hours.

"From what I remember," John said after they'd finished for the day. "you clear your mind so you can focus completely on one thing. For them it was ascending, for you, it'll be manifesting your physical abilities. Speaking of, do you have any idea what they are?"

Grace crossed her arms as they walked to the cafeteria. "I know I can move things. I was able to create a barrier to block someone and I'm not sure but I think I have the ancient healing power."

John nodded. "Ok, for now I think it would be best to focus on one at a time so you don't overwhelm yourself."

Grace nodded also. "I've got specific instructions from Dad to not do that so you're right."

John smiled. "Which ability do you have the most practice with?"

Grace thought about it as they got their food and sat down.

"I wanna say moving things." Grace said. "I've sort of always been able to do it but only when feeling really strong emotions."

John chewed on his sandwich while thinking. "Well," he swallowed. "I'd say we could bring McKay into this but the last thing we need is to explain to your mom why we have to fish him out of the water."

Grace laughed. "Yeah I see myself being grounded for a month and you being on restricted duty."

John got a curious look on his face. "How does a parent ground their child when they go a top secret base every day?"

Grace visibly shuddered. "I'm forced to sit through every science team briefing and I'm not allowed to say a word. That on top of getting my weapons training taken away is usually more then enough to make me behave for at least a month or two."

"Just a month or two?" John said. "The science briefings alone would have me staying far from the line for the rest of my career."

"I, like my dad, am a slow learner." Grace said.

"I guess so." John nodded.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace twisted in bed as she felt something trying to get past her mental blocks. She was deep asleep, meaning they weren't as strong as normal but as the pressure built, she slowly began to wake up, strengthening the barriers as she did. Waking completely, she shot straight up in her bed.

"What the hell was that?" Grace asked, breathlessly.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace stared at Evan in shock as he held the gun on John. The two had been walking back from their last meditation session when the major walked up to them and started shouting for an A.R.G. to shoot John with. Grace focus on Evan, trying to get inside his head. She could see something but wasn't sure what it was. Pulling out of the major's mind, Grace narrowed her gaze on the gun in his hands. She'd been able to lift a rock from John's hand during their session so a gun couldn't be much harder. Pulling up her fear and worry for John and Evan, Grace pulled the gun from Evan's hand seconds before Ronan stunned him from the balcony above.

"Nicely done Grace." John said, letting out the breath he'd been holding.

Grace held Evan's gun in her hands. "I figured a gun couldn't be much harder then a rock." she put one hand to her forehead. "However, both in one day might have been a bit much."

John caught Grace as she swayed next to him. Sam stepped forward.

"Let's get them both to the infirmary." she said, running her hand over Grace's head.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Evan saw Grace leaning against the wall in the observation room.

"I didn't hurt Grace, did I?" he asked.

Grace looked down at him. "Don't worry Evan, you didn't hurt me. I overtaxed myself a bit helping you." she faced the others. "Whatever this is, it tried to get to me a couple of nights ago but couldn't get through my blocks."

Sam looked at Grace. "Are you sure?"

Grace nodded. "I felt it trying to get through while I was sleeping, which is when my blocks are most weak but since I felt it, I started waking up and it couldn't break through." she glanced at Evan before looking back at Sam. "Can I go sit with him? Whatever this is, I'm safe from it and he may not admit it, but he's scared."

Sam looked at Heightmeyer and Jennifer. "What do you think?"

"Grace's gene does give her an advantage over us." Heightmeyer said.

"I think if she's able to fight it off," Jennifer said. "she will be perfectly safe with the major."

Sam looked back at Grace. "Alright Grace, you can go but the minute you feel something off, I want you out of that room. Am I clear?"

Grace nodded. "Perfectly." she stood up, took a second to balance herself then left the room.

Sam rubbed her forehead. She knew the signs of Grace pushing herself too far and at the moment, her body language was basically screaming she was reaching her edge.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace stepped into Evan's isolation room and hopped up on the bed next to him.

"What are you doing in here?" Evan asked. "Whatever's wrong with me could get you."

Grace shook her head. "No it can't." she tapped her temple. "I'm safe, for now at least. It won't hurt me."

Evan scrubbed his hands over his face before looking at Grace again. "Are you sure you're ok? You're kinda pale."

Grace let out a light laugh. "Downside to learning my physical abilities. It's draining. More draining it would seem when I try it twice in one day. But I didn't want you to accidentally hurt anyone and have to live with the guilt after."

"Thank you Grace." Evan said. "I don't remember what happened but by the way everyone's acting and what you just said, I don't think I want to."

"Don't worry," Grace said, her head falling to rest on Evan's arm as her exhaustion took over. "it wasn't too bad."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace sat beside Evan as her mother's voice filled the city, speaking of Heightmeyer's death. She'd tried to go with John when he'd dropped in briefly but John told her to stay with the major and make sure he was handling things ok. Grace knew Evan was just fine, it was John that her worry was building for. Sam's speech finished and Grace sighed.

"You said the city talks to you right?" Evan said.

Grace nodded. "Yeah, why?"

"I was just thinking, if this thing is running through the city when it's not in one of us, couldn't the city tell you where it is?" Evan suggested.

Grace frowned. She hadn't even thought of that. Of course she'd been a bit focused on sleeping, keeping an eye on Evan and worrying about John.

Grace looked at Evan. "It's worth a try."

She closed her eyes and let the city into her mind. Searching every inch of what was given to her, Grace's frown deepened as she couldn't find a single sign on whatever was around.

"It's not running through the city." Grace said opening her eyes. "Which means,"

Evan sighed. "Which means it's in someone." he looked at Grace. "Go help, I'll be fine."

"You sure?" Grace asked.

Evan nodded. "Yeah, go."

Grace gave a nod of her own and hopped off the bed before leaving the room.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace stood in the observation room with Sam, Teyla and Ronan as they watched John and Rodney fight with the entity that had now switched from Rodney to John. Grace focused on John's mind and tried to see if she could help in any way but the entity was blocking whatever was happening. Grace was growing frustrated and slammed her hand down on the bar in front of her. Sam and Teyla jumped while Ronan just walked over to her, knelt beside her and started whispering to her. Sam watched as the tall warrior calmed Grace down and stayed at her side as they continued to watched John and Rodney.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

John, Teyla and McKay gave Ronan a look as he carried a sleeping Grace to the table they were sitting at. He placed her down in a chair and let her lean against his side as he sat down.

"She fell asleep while we were talking." Ronan said in explanation. "She wanted to talk out everything, I offered to listen."

"Thank you for that Ronan." Sam said as she and Jennifer joined the team. "I thought for sure she was going to bottle everything up."

"Does she do that a lot?" Jennifer asked.

Sam nodded, watching her daughter sleep. "Every time something major happened after she really starting using her abilities. She can always see into our minds but sometimes not even her father can see into hers."

"It's her way of protecting herself." John said. "We all have a way, hers is just a lot more effective."

"She's a special child." Jennifer said.

Sam smiled. "More special then any of us know."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Ok this was written on two hours of sleep so I am so sorry if it reads a little rough. Grace has, as of now, three 'brothers' within the Atlantis team. John, Ronan and Evan. I picked those three cause I see them helping her a lot. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading. Next episode up is Tabula Rasa.

End Transmission


	37. Tabula Rasa

Begin Transmission

Lacy here with the next chapter of Grace. Now, this chapter starts with Grace going home to see Jack. She won't be there for what happens on the base but she will find out about it. This isn't going to be a long chapter, I don't think so have fun.

Disclaimer: So not mine. Want it to be but it's not.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Now why didn't your father tell me you were back in town?"

Grace looked up from her book and smiled as the president walked over to her.

"I don't know sir," Grace said as she stood and hugged Henry. "but I get a feeling he'll be hearing about it."

Henry laughed. "Oh you can count on it." he looked around the room Grace was sitting in. It was one of the smaller conference rooms in the White House. "Where is your father?"

"Meeting with the Joint Chiefs." Grace said. "Major Davis is in his own meeting or I'd be with him."

Henry sat beside Grace. "If I had known you were coming, I would have given your father the time off. So, how's your mom?"

"Good," Grace said. "she struggled a bit at first, like Dad did with the SGC but she's handling it well."

"I heard Ronan gave her a bit of a tough time her first day." Henry said.

Grace nodded. "He did but he was struggling with finding out he wasn't the only survivor of his people. I don't think he purposefully made it hard on Mom. At least that's what he said."

"And how are you handling Atlantis?" Henry asked. "I seem to remember reading something about the city talking to you."

Grace nodded again. "My gene gives me a link to the city that the others don't have. Teyla, thankfully, taught me how to block the city when I don't want it over running my head." she exhaled. "But other then that, things are going good."

Henry listened as Grace filled him in on how she was settling into Atlantis and the friends she'd made so far.

"It sounds like you've found yourself another family." Henry said.

Grace smiled. "More like an extension of the one I already have. They're a lot like SG-1 except Rodney of course. That man is one of a kind."

Henry laughed. "Thank god for that."

Grace laughed her agreement as someone came over and whispered to Henry. Henry nodded and looked at Grace.

"Well it would appear I have a meeting with your father." he said. "Care to join us?"

Grace stood with a smirk. "Like I'm going to miss Dad try and talk his way out of not telling you about me coming home."

Henry smiled and led Grace from the room.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"It's not like I forgot on purpose!" Jack said as he and Grace made dinner.

Grace gave Jack a look. "Dad, Woolsey knew I was coming home. How did he know and Henry didn't?"

Jack coughed. "Ah Dick knew because I figured he needed warning." he flipped the meat on the stove top grill. "Now off my mistake, how's Atlantis?"

Grace let her father change the subject. "Just like the SGC, never a dull moment."

"And how goes your training with Sheppard?" Jack asked.

Grace focused on the meat, lifting it off the heat before Jack could over cook it. "It's going great."

Jack held up a plate with a smile and Grace let the chicken fall onto it. "Show off."

Grace laughed. "So how's SG-1 doing?"

Jack filled Grace in on how the others were doing, Vala still driving them all crazy, Hank threatening more then once to shove the former space pirate through the gate.

"I thought she liked annoying Daniel," Grace said. "not everyone."

Jack nodded as they sat down. "Oh she still annoys Danny but has expanded to the rest of the base as well."

"Of course all the good stuff happens after I leave base." Grace said. "How long before Hank actually throws her out?"

"Oh I give him another month, maybe two before I get his request and a pleading phone call." Jack said.

"Maybe I should talk to her before going back to Atlantis." Grace said.

Jack gave a wave of his hand. "Nah, can't take away her fun. Hank will just have to learn to deal with her. If your Bumpa could learn to handle me, Hank will be fine."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Jack watched Grace pack up her things as she got ready to fly back to Colorado to head back to Atlantis. The two weeks she'd been Earth side seemed to fly by for Jack and he wished he'd had more time with her. He wasn't used to such long periods of time in between seeing his daughter.

"You're thinking again Dad." Grace said.

Jack smiled. "Yes I am. Don't worry, nothing bad."

Grace smiled as well. "I know it's nothing bad Dad."

Jack shook his head. "Of course you do." he picked up Grace's bags. "Ready?"

Grace nodded. "Let's go."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

John smiled as he made his way down the stairs to the gate.

"Welcome back Grace." he said.

Grace smiled as a marine took her bags. "Thanks John, where mum?."

"In her office, Rodney's seeing her about some device that was found last week"

"In other words he being his normal pain in the..."

Before she could finish, she was picked up from behind.

"Guest who?"

"Ronan!" she squeaked.

John laughed. "I think he missed you."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Longer then I was thinking but it works nicely. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading. Next up is Missing.

End Transmission


	38. Missing

Begin Transmission

Lacy here kiddos with the next chapter of Grace. First though, I need to give credit to ALIMOO1971. She helped me fix the end of the last chapter after pointing out that Sam wasn't there to greet Grace. I spaced on having Sam there and ALIMOO1971 was able to rewrite the scene to explain where Sam was. So thank you to her. Next an idea from stargatechick11 is going into this chapter. Grace is getting a boyfriend. Yeah this is going to go over real well. Now for the sake of my sanity, Grace has already met Teyla's people and interacted with them several times. Yes her boyfriend will be one of the Athosians. He's going to be a character from my head. We'll have a few flashbacks of him and Grace and I got nothing more so have fun.

Disclaimer: I own Grace's boy friend.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace hummed softly to herself as she packed her bag to go off world with Jennifer and Teyla. They were going to visit Teyla's people, whom Grace had gotten to know pretty well since arriving on Atlantis.

"You are way too chipper for a visit to Teyla's people."

Grace smirked. "Knocking is always nice you know."

Ronan laughed. "Ah but that's why your door is wired to open for not only you but me, Sheppard and your mother, so we don't have to knock."

Grace turned to face Ronan. "You two and Evan are the big brothers I just realized I never wanted."

Ronan shrugged with a smirk. "Tough. Now what's with the happy attitude?"

Grace pulled her bag strap over her head and settled it on her right shoulder. "There is no happy attitude Ronan. I just like going through the gate without you and John watching my every step."

Ronan shrugged again. "We're just watching out for ya."

Grace nodded. "I know. Now I have to meet Teyla and Jennifer in the gate room. I get the feeling you're walking me there."

Ronan laughed. "You are smart."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

John did a double take as Grace walked into the gate room with Ronan.

"Grace, are you dressed up?" John asked.

Grace tried not to roll her eyes. "No John, just wearing something different besides my base uniform."

True, Grace was wearing black jeans with her black buckle up boots and a light blue peasant sleeve shirt under her jacket.

"Yeah, but you've never dressed up to go off world." John said, feeling the need to make his little sister turn around and change.

Grace saw Sam coming down the steps. "Mom! Please call my guards off! John's freaking over my outfit and Ronan thinks I'm too happy."

Sam smiled. "Boys relax." she looked at her daughter and Teyla and Jennifer. "Have fun you three."

Before either John or Ronan could say anything more, Grace led Teyla and Jennifer through the gate.

"I still say she was too happy to be visiting the Athosians." Ronan said.

"And dressed a bit too nicely." John added.

Sam shook her head and headed back to her office. They were worse then Jack and Daniel.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace smiled as they stepped through onto New Athos and remembered the first time she came to the settlement with Teyla.

*flashback*

Grace stood back a bit as Teyla was greeted by her people. She was a bit nervous and waiting for Teyla to introduce her. She looked the people over, recognizing some, having seen them on Atlantis. A boy towards the back of the group caught her eye. Mainly because he was staring at her. His bright green eyes held Grace's blue ones and Grace felt a shy smile taking over her face, which she was surprised to find the boy return.

*end flashback*

"So Sheppard was right Grace," Jennifer said. "you are dressed nicely."

Grace shared a look with Teyla. "I just like dressing differently for my friends among Teyla's people. No need to look like a military daughter when I don't have to."

"Come," Teyla said, sparing Grace any more questions. "the settlement is through the woods."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace searched through the settlement with her gift as Teyla stood anxiously beside her. Grace's own anxiety was growing as she couldn't feel a single person anywhere around.

"I can't find anyone." Grace said, her voice catching. "There's no one, anywhere."

"How's that possible?" Jennifer asked. "Do you think they were attacked?"

"Or culled." Teyla said.

Grace tried to swallow but it was like her throat had closed up. No, please let them be okay.

*flashback*

"Grace,"

Grace turned away from the scenery she was sketching and saw Teyla with the boy that had been watching her.

"This is Thain," Teyla said with a smile. "he asked if I would introduce him to you."

Grace stood up and smiled. "Hi Thain, I'm Grace."

Thain stood about three inches taller then Grace and had black hair to go with his bright green eyes. And unlike the other Athosians, he was pale, like Grace.

Thain smiled. "It is nice to meet you Grace."

Teyla stepped back from the two. "I'll leave you two alone to get to know one another."

Thain stepped forward as Teyla walked away. "May I see what you were drawing?"

Grace looked down at her sketch. "Ah, yeah sure."

*end flashback*

Teyla put her hand on Grace's shoulder. "We will find them Grace."

Grace nodded. "I hope so."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace wrapped Jennifer's ankle while Teyla kept watch. Grace was trying to keep her head as level as possible but with the Bola Kai hunting them and not knowing where the Athosians were, keeping that level was proving harder then normal. She secured the wrapping on Jennifer's ankle and stood up, holding out her hand to the doctor, pulling her to her feet. As they moved, her mind drifted back to Thain again.

*flashback*

Grace smiled as she smoothed her finger over a line, smudging it. "Stop trying to sneak up on me Thain, you know it won't work."

Thain laughed as he sat beside Grace. "You are always drawing."

Grace nodded. "It relaxes me. My grandfather taught me. Though, he was a lot better then I am."

Thain looked Grace's sketch over. "Then he must be a true master because you are better then anyone I've ever seen."

Grace felt herself blush at Thain's comment. "Thank you."

*end flashback*

Grace shifted her bag, feeling the corner of her sketch book dig into her hip. The dig brought a wave of fear and sadness. She wanted nothing more then for Thain and the others to be okay.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Teyla eyed the unknown man carefully as Jennifer worked to suture his wound.

"Grace," Teyla said.

Grace nodded. "Yeah sure."

Shoving her fear down, Grace focused on the man. Teyla now watched Grace and become concerned to see the young girl frown.

"What is it?" Teyla asked.

Grace looked at Teyla. "I can't see into his mind. There's something blocking or shielding it."

"Is that normal?" Jennifer asked.

Grace shook her head. "No, it's not. Most average humans aren't even aware they can block their mind. There's usually an outside force that put the block in there."

"Can you tell if it was an outside force?" Teyla asked.

Grace shook her head again, crossing her arms. "No, not without the force being somewhere close by."

Teyla sighed. "Stay with Dr. Keller, I will go find the blind."

Grace nodded and Teyla headed off into the forest.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace felt as if she were punched in the stomach as Nabel said all the Athosians were dead. Stepping out of the blind, she leaned against a tree and allowed tears to slid down her face.

*flashback*

"When are you and Teyla returning to Atlantis?" Thain asked as he and Grace took a walk.

"In the morning." Grace said. "Teyla's team has a mission and I'm scheduled to go to Earth to visit my dad."

"Is it hard living so far from him?" Thain asked.

Grace nodded. "It can be but I spend so much time working on my abilities and helping around Atlantis that I am able to keep from thinking too hard about it. I know it's not forever."

Thain glanced at the ground. "What will I do when you leave for good?"

Grace looked at Thain. "You have your people Thain. You'll be fine."

Thain looked at Grace. "Ah but you are special Grace. Special to me."

Grace stopped walking. "What do you mean?"

Thain stood in front of her. "I do not know how to say it so you will understand so,"

Before Grace could react, Thain kissed her.

*end flashback*

Grace leaned her head against the tree. That had been the last time she saw him. She smiled to herself, remembering how she could barely form a sentence after Thain kissed her. The only thing she did get out was, 'Um, okay.' before Thain smiled and kissed her again.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace glared at Omal, the leader of the Bola Kai.

"You are younger then the other two." Omal said.

Grace almost rolled her eyes. If she had a nickel for every time someone said that.

"Yes I am." she said.

"You will tell me what I want to know." Omal said.

Grace shook her head. "Not likely."

Omal gave a smile that just about sent creepy shivers down Grace's spine. "I think you will."

"And I think you need a shower." Grace said. "Now I wonder which of us is right. Judging by the smell coming from you, I think I am."

Omal all but growled before punching Grace hard, knocking her to the side. She was a bit dazed but recognized that she was being dragged back to the box they'd put her, Teyla and Jennifer in. She fell into both women as she was tossed in.

"Are you alright Grace?" Teyla asked.

Grace shook her head slowly. "That guy does not like being told he needs to bathe."

Jennifer almost smiled. "You didn't."

Grace gave a small shrug. "I'm my father's daughter. When in doubt, or danger, resort to sarcasm."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace pushed herself off the ground as Nabel told Jennifer she was a healer, she wouldn't shoot him. Grace nodded from behind Nabel to Jennifer and smiled when she shot Nabel in the leg. Feeling the need to let out some anger, Grace walked over to Nabel and brought her right heal down on his new gun shot wound. The man cried in pain.

"That is for the Athosians you bastard." Grace spat. "Now tell me where they are."

"You will never find them." Nabel said through the pain.

Before Grace could say anything, an axe came flying through the air and Grace spun to see Bola Kai all around them. Grace moved closer to Jennifer, who untied Grace's hands and they stood with Teyla as they watched the Bola Kai get closer. Before any could get too close, the sound of a P90 broke through the air.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace leaned on the balcony outside her room. Tears ran freely down her face as she held her sketch of Thain in her hands.

"Who's that?"

Grace handed the sketch to Sam. "His name's Thain. He's one of Teyla's people. We grew close during my visits and," she let out a sob like laugh. "during the last visit we kissed."

Sam looked at the boy that her daughter had fallen for. She handed the sketch back to Grace and wrapped her arm around Grace's shoulder.

"We'll find them Grace." Sam said. "And you will get Thain back." Grace let out a sob, prompting Sam to hug her closer. "He can't be gone for good. He has to explain to your father why he thought it was a good idea to kiss you."

Grace laughed. "Just what Thain needs, a Air Force Major General asking why he kissed his daughter." Her smile faded. "He has to be okay Mom, he has to be."

Sam didn't say anything. There was nothing she could say. She just kissed Grace on the head and held her closer.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Yeah, that's going to be one fun talk for Thain. Got no real end note for ya so let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading. Next up is The Seer.

End Transmission


	39. The Seer

Begin Transmission

Alright, Lacy here kids. In our last chapter of Grace, we found out about Grace's boyfriend. Guess who gets to find out now? Yup, that's right; Jack. This chapter is going to be longish because while we're not hitting the actual episode, except at the very end, Grace is taking some time on Earth. Don't worry, Jack will play nice. We won't be in Washington, Jack's gonna take Grace to the cabin. Have fun.

Oh! Also, I put up a poll having to do with Grace, once I reach Stargate Universe, which, yes I have decided to do. Check out the poll please!

Disclaimer: I own!...nothing.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"What do you mean she has a boyfriend?" Jack asked over the video link. "She's not old enough to have a boyfriend."

Sam rubbed her brow, only to hide her rolling eyes. "Jack, she's fifteen. But that's not the point. She's upset and needs some time. Can you take a week and take her to the cabin?"

Jack crossed his arms. "Yeah, I'm sure Henry will have no problem with that. When are you going to send her?"

"She's out with Major Lorne's team right now so when she gets back, I'll let her know she's going." Sam said. "I'll send her through tomorrow morning, 09:30 your time."

"Alright," Jack said. He sighed. "Should I try talking with her or let her take her time?"

Sam mimicked her husband's sigh and position. "I'd let her take her time. Her reaction to losing Thain is almost like when Daniel ascended."

Jack nodded, remembering for months, Grace tried to hope that Daniel would come back. She had nearly given up when they did get him back.

"Okay, I'll be waiting tomorrow." Jack said. "And I promise to be the supporting father, not the over protective ass."

Sam smiled. "Thank you Jack."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace sat on a rock beside the river, waiting for Evan and his team to finish, well she wasn't really sure what they were doing. She hadn't really paid attention during the mission briefing. She'd just gone on the mission to clear her head and get away from the looks everyone in the city was giving her. Rodney and his large mouth had asked her in the middle of the mess hall how she was handling Thain being missing. If Ronan hadn't of hit him, Grace would have. After that, the whole city had started checking on her, making sure she was okay. As if John, Ronan and her mother hovering wasn't bad enough. Evan, thankfully had given her space and gladly let her go off on her own on the planet, as long as she stayed in radio contact.

"Grace," her radio sprang to life.

Speak of the devil, Grace hit the radio. "Yeah Evan?"

"We're heading out, meet us by the gate please."

Grace stood up. "Be there in ten."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Stepping out of the infirmary after getting her post mission check-up, Grace nearly rolled her eyes into the back of her head as she met her mother and John.

"I'm not going to melt down if I'm left alone for two minutes." Grace snapped. "Please stop hovering."

"I told you to leave her alone." Evan commented as he walked out of the infirmary also. "Come on Grace, I'll walk you to your room."

Grace nodded and followed Evan down the hall.

"Grace," Sam said. "I need to talk to you."

"At dinner." Grace said over her shoulder. "I promise."

"At least she's talking." John said. "That's a step."

Sam sighed. "Yeah, but in which direction?"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace stared at her mother. "But I'm not due to go home for another week and a half."

Sam nodded. "I know but your father and I think it would be best for you to get back to Earth and clear your head for a while." Grace went to protest. "Teyla is continuing to look for the Athosians, it won't hurt for you to be gone for a week. I promise if we find anything, we'll call you right away and let you know. Your dad will have his phone with him, the base will be able to get a hold of him any time."

Grace sighed and sat back in her chair. Thankfully she had insisted she and Sam eat in Sam's office so no one else was hearing this talk.

"Alright," Grace said. "you and Dad are right. I could use a break. But do you really think Washington is the best place?"

Sam smiled, happy to see Grace wasn't fighting her. "Your dad's taking the week and taking you to the cabin."

Grace nodded. "When do I leave?"

"In the morning." Sam said. "You'll be Earth side at 09:30."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Jack stood at the base of the ramp in his civvies instead of his uniform. He and Grace were leaving right from base so Jack didn't see the point in wearing the damned outfit.

"Stop shifting so nervously Jack." Daniel said. "It's just your daughter."

"Who happens to be upset over her boyfriend being possibly dead." Cam said.

Daniel and Jack just looked at Cam.

"Mitchell," Hank said. "before MY daughter is upset over her boyfriend being DEFINITELY dead, why don't you stop talking?"

Cam nodded and stayed silent. While Hank wouldn't lay a hand on him, for free of ruining his relationship with Carolyn, Daniel and Jack would gladly kill him if he kept talking. The gate started spinning and all four men seemed to stiffen up. It didn't take long for the gate to engage and Grace to come walking through.

Grace took one look at the men waiting for her and actually counted her lucky stars the president wasn't with them. She knew her mother explained things to her father, meaning Jack told the others and that's why they were there. She was betting the only reason Janet, Carolyn and Vala weren't there is because they understood, at least some what.

"Well, this is a nice welcoming party." Grace said as she shifted her messenger bag.

The men smiled.

"How are you Gracie?" Daniel asked.

Grace shrugged. "I'm alright. Would really like people to stop asking that."

"You're too much like your father Grace," Hank said. "therefore, we have to ask."

Jack turned to his friend. "Hey!"

Grace found a smile making its way across her face as she watched Jack bicker with Hank and Daniel, Cam occasionally throwing in a comment. Maybe being home was a good idea after all.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace rolled her eyes as Jack sighed for the fourth time in as many minutes. They were sitting on the dock outside the cabin, Jack in his chair, Grace at his feet with her legs dangling over the edge.

"What is it Dad?" Grace asked.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked. He was trying to play dumb. Grace just tapped her temple. Jack smiled. Of course. "I'm worried. You haven't said much since we got here."

"You can easily find out what's wrong." Grace said, darkening a line in her sketch.

Jack nodded. "I could but that would be almost the same as reading your emails. It's snooping and I prefer you tell me."

Grace added one more line before flipping to a page in her sketch book. It was the same drawing of Thain Grace had shown Sam. She took it out and turned, handing it to Jack.

"This is Thain?" Jack asked.

Grace nodded. "It is. I drew that about a month and a half ago. Took forever to get him to sit still." she laughed. "He's kinda like you."

Jack raised a brow, happy Grace was sharing with him. "Really?"

Grace smiled. "Yeah, he's funny, always tries to play things off. He'll compliment me in a way that I won't know how to respond and all I can do is smile." her smile faded some. "During our last visit, we were talking about him coming to stay on Atlantis for a while so we didn't have to wait so long to see each other. I was nervous about asking Mom cause that meant actually telling her about him and I knew she'd tell you and Uncle Daniel and Uncle Teal'c and Cam. And you'd all get over protective."

Jack didn't bother denying that. "Did you talk to your mom about it?"

Grace shook her head. "No, when I got back to the city, I went right out on a mission with Evan and his team. I completely forgot about it. And now,"

Jack moved to sit beside Grace. "Hey, don't go there. Your mom and Teyla and you will find him and all the other Athosians. I know it. And you'll be able to bring Thain back to Atlantis where your uncles and I will be waiting to meet him, along with John, Ronan and Evan." he wrapped his arm around Grace and held her close. "It's going to be okay Grace."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Jack watched through the kitchen window as Grace sat on the dock drawing. It's where she spent most of her time at the cabin. She'd been better since they talked. She seemed a bit happier, like she believed what Jack said. Still, he was worried. When Grace cared about someone, she cared with all of herself. She had gotten that from both Sam and Jack. And like her parents, it got her hurt sometimes. This was one of those times and it seemed to be worse then all the others.

'Stop worrying Dad. I'm going to be okay. I just need time.'

Jack smiled as Grace's voice popped into his head. He should have known, even with her own problems, she'd be keeping tabs on him.

'Then time is what you'll get kiddo.'

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace pulled something out of her bag as the gate dialed. She handed it to Jack. It was a sketch of her and Sam.

"Here," Grace said. "I figured this would help between visits."

Jack smiled and hugged Grace. "Thanks Gracie. Do me a favor and give Woolsey a swift kick in the ass. His evaluation of Sam shouldn't be taking this long."

Grace grinned. "Gladly."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Alright, so I barely touched on the episode. Sorry about that. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading. Next up is Quarantine.

End Transmission


	40. Quarantine

Begin Transmission

Lacy here with the next chapter of Grace. Quarantine, now I feel bad for Rodney at the end of this episode but this episode also sparks one of my favorite pairing in Atlantis. Ronan and Jennifer. Now, I know they don't actually end up together in the show but, *grins* that's what I love about this story. I can put them together. I hope that's okay with everyone. Yes, Grace will be giving our good doctor and warrior a shove. She's good at that. During lock down, she'll be in the gate room with Evan. So not much else. Have fun!

Disclaimer: Not mine.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Major Evan Lorne had seen a lot of weird things in his life; Rodney McKay, General Jack O'Neill, the Stargate. But what he was staring at had to take it all. Grace was laying on the floor of the gate room, staring up at the ceiling. Exchanging a look with the gate tech, Chuck, Evan made his way down to Grace.

"Grace, what are you doing?" Evan asked. He stopped beside Grace and after a moment sat down.

"Listening to the city." Grace said. Evan took in her unfocused eyes and even breathing. "I spend so much of my time locking it out of my head, I figured for once, I'd listen."

"And how does this involve laying on the gate room floor?" Evan asked.

Grace shrugged as best she could laying down. "Seemed like a good idea and it's not like anyone is scheduled to come through so I'm not going to get taken out by an incoming wormhole."

Evan shook his head. "Grace you are,"

"Weird," Grace finished. "I know."

"I was gonna go with one of a kind." Evan said. "But weird works too."

Grace laughed. "Yeah well,"

Before Grace could finish her sentence, she gasped in pain and sat up sharply. Evan frowned and placed his hand on her back.

"What is it Grace?" Evan asked.

"I don't know," Grace said, her breath coming in shutters. "something happened within the city and it kicked me out. Violently."

Evan rubbed Grace's back. "Are you okay."

Grace nodded. "Yeah, just took me by surprise is all."

Helping Grace to her feet, Evan watched her look around, a confused look etched on her face.

"You said something happened within the city." Evan said.

Grace nodded again. "Yeah and I'm trying to get back in to find out what but it's like the city's gone on lock down."

As if understanding Grace's words, the doors leading out of the gate room slammed shut. Grace and Evan spun to face them.

"Well this isn't good." Evan said.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace sat on the gate room floor, glaring at the ceiling. She couldn't get back into the city and it seemed the whole thing was on lock down. Of all the times for the city to lock her out, it had to be now.

"Grace, you can't force it." Evan said after failing to open the doors. "The city has to let you back in."

Grace stood up. "I know but the one way I can help and it's not working. It's more then a little frustrating."

Evan nodded. "I can imagine." he paused. "Hey, can you contact Colonel Sheppard or your mother?"

Grace smiled. "Not Mom, she doesn't have the gene but I should be able to get through to John." she closed her eyes and focused, reaching out to find John. It was only a few seconds before her eyes snapped open and she ran up the stairs over to the doors that led to the balcony. Evan stopped right behind her as something came crashing through the glass before John stepped through.

"Nice of you to drop in." Grace said.

John smirked. "I was getting tired of waiting around."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Can you sense her?" Evan asked. Grace was feeling for Teyla after John had informed her that he'd left the pregnant woman alone.

Grace nodded, her eyes still closed. "Yeah. She's scared but keeping calm for the baby's sake."

John sighed. "I didn't mean to scare her even more."

"That's what you get for scaling the side of the tower." Grace said, her eyes sliding open.

"I made it, didn't I?" John said.

"She doesn't know that, does she?" Grace countered.

Evan bit back a smile. "Now kids, let's play nice."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace saw the others looking at her. "Oh forget it guys." she motioned to the air vent. "Do you see how small that thing is? I'd rather be stuck in a locked and sealed room with McKay."

"I'll go." Radek said.

The others agreed. As John and Evan helped Radek get up to the vent, Grace stepped up.

"Keep your mind as open as you can Radek." Grace said. "I'll track you from here."

Radek nodded and soon was in the vent. Grace sat down, her eyes closed and focused. She could read Radek's thoughts, though they weren't English so Grace had no clue what he was thinking.

"Grace?" Sam said.

"He's about half way there." Grace said. "It's a tight fit from what I can gather but he's a lot better with small spaces then I am."

"Most everyone is better with small spaces Grace." John said.

Grace 'accidentally' stretched her leg right into John's shin. Evan and Sam covered their laughter as John bit back a curse. Grace smirked then went back to Radek.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace shared a look with John and Teyla as Ronan shifted as Jennifer sat beside him. Okay, what was going on here? Grace was tempted to peak into their heads but decided against it. That wouldn't be nice and she knew how private a person Ronan was.

"So Grace," Evan said as he joined them. "did you ever find out why the city shut you out before going into lock down?"

Grace nodded. "It was protecting me. Whatever it thought was wrong, it didn't want it hurting me."

John sat back and crossed his arms. "Who knew the city was so protective."

"Well, it could have found a nicer way to shut me out." Grace said. "I still have a headache from that." her head turned towards Teyla's stomach. "This is going to sound weird Teyla but, I think I just felt the baby move. Or at least picked up on you feeling it."

Teyla smiled. "He did move." she took Grace's hand and placed it on her stomach, like she'd done with John hours before.

Grace had a look of amazement on her face. "Wow."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Okay, that did not at all go how I wanted AND it took way too long to write. Not sure why. Anywho, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading. Next up is Trio.

End Transmission


	41. Trio

Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Alright we've reached Trio with Grace. Now, we all know what happens in this lovely episode. Sam, Jennifer and Rodney get stuck...in a hole. Does anyone else see the irony in that? Sam survives ten years of countless bad guys only to fall down a hole. Anywho, Grace will be with Jack for a good part of this chapter and will be with him when they get the call about Sam getting hurt. Yes kids, Jack is taking a trip to Atlantis. Rodney, run. Have fun!

Disclaimer: None is mine. I is sad.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace stood with her hands on her hips and her head tipped to the side. Jack stood beside her in a similar position, only his arms were crossed over his chest.

"It didn't seem this bright when we bought it." Jack said.

Grace shook her head. "No, it really didn't."

Jack and Grace were in Colorado for Grace's week on Earth, Henry had started giving Jack time off whenever Grace was home. And the two had decided to repaint the inside of the O'Neill home. They'd just finished the living room and were questioning their color choice. They had been aiming for a light green color but instead got more of a bright grass green.

"I think Mom just might kill us for this one." Grace said.

"Hey guys the bathroom's, holy green."

Grace and Jack turned to Daniel and Janet, who'd been painting the bathroom.

"That's green." Janet said.

"We know." Jack and Grace sighed.

"Wow," Cam said walking in with Teal'c and Vala. The three were sent out on food duty.

Jack held his hand up. "Not a word Mitchell."

"You could tell Sam it wasn't as bright when you first painted it." Vala said.

Grace crossed her arms. "We can't lie to Mom for crap. She'll know the truth."

"Well, let's hope it gets darker as it dries." Carolyn said, appearing at Janet's side. She'd been painting Grace's room.

The others nodded as Jack answered his ringing cell phone.

"So, how go the other rooms?" Grace asked.

"Everything but your parents' room is done." Daniel said. "Jack wanted to do that himself."

Grace nodded. "Yeah, I asked why but then Dad said something about their honeymoon and I stopped listening."

The others laughed but quickly stopped when Jack rejoined them, his face pale.

"What's wrong Jack?" Daniel asked.

Jack ignored everyone else, looking right at his daughter. "We have to go to the SGC. We're scheduled to leave for Atlantis in half an hour."

"What's going on Dad?" Grace asked.

Jack exhaled. "Mom was injured."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"A hole Mom, really?"

Sam opened her eyes and smiled as she took in Jack and Grace standing beside her hospital bed.

"Yeah, a hole." Sam said. "What are you two doing here?"

Jack raised a brow. "You got hurt Sam. Why do you think we're here?"

Sam groaned. "John told General Landry?"

Grace nodded. "And he called Dad. Thankfully we were already in the Springs."

"What were you doing in the Springs?" Sam asked.

"Painting." Jack and Grace answered together.

"And the President has put John in charge until you're healed AND told us to drag you home to heal." Jack said.

"But I'm needed here." Sam tried to argue. She took one look on her husband and daughter's faces and knew no matter what she said, they were taking her back to Earth.

Grace smiled as the look of acceptance crossed Sam's face. "I'll leave Dad to get you ready to go. I need to grab something from my room."

Sam and Jack watched their daughter leave before Jack looked back at Sam.

"So, you survived Goa'uld, Ori, bugs and god knows what else only to fall down a hole." Jack said.

Sam laughed. "Yeah, I know. Seems really sad."

Jack laughed. "Oh yeah." he sobered up. "But really, are you okay?"

Sam nodded. "Dr. Keller said it was a clean break and I'll have to be on crutches for a few weeks. So really, there's no reason for me to go home."

Jack was shaking his head before Sam finished talking. "Sorry Sam, these are orders from the big guy. You're coming home until you can walk again, no arguing."

Sam sighed but she was also smiling. "Alright, let's get me home."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace walked down the halls, moving fast to get to her room. She'd left her sketch book sitting on her nightstand before leaving for Earth and she wanted to grab it. Coming around a corner, Grace stopped in her tracks and backed up behind the wall. She peeked out with a smile at what she was seeing. Ronan and Jennifer were standing outside Ronan's room, talking softly and smiling. Jennifer nodded and went to walk away from Ronan pulled her back and gave her a swift kiss. Grace hide again, pressing a hand to her mouth to hide the giggles threatening to burst from her.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Sam stood, with the support of her crutches and stared at the living room walls.

"It's...green." she said.

"It wasn't the color we were aiming for." Jack said. "It looked different in the can."

Sam nodded. "I hope so."

"I personally think we could grow to like it." Grace said. Her parents just looked at her. "Or think of it this way. We're not here very often, we don't have to see it that much."

Sam and Jack nodded. That was true.

"I didn't get to the bedroom because we had to leave," Jack said. "but I figured I can do it while you're recovering."

Sam smiled. "I can help if you want."

Grace shook her head. "You're going to be too busy resting and getting better. Besides, painting involves standing. You can't do that too well at the moment."

Sam looked at her husband. "She's been spending too much time with you."

Jack and Grace laughed.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

So, not long but enough. I wanted to confirm Ronan and Jennifer's relationship and I got that done. Got Sam home with Jack and Grace. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading. Next up is Midway. Teal'c VS Ronan. That's my kind of fight.

End Transmission


	42. Midway

Begin Transmission

Lacy here campers. So we're reaching the end of season four. I'm not entirely sure I'm doing The Kindred Part 1 and 2 but I will be doing the end of The Last Man. Then we move onto the first episode of season five. And then I've got a bit of a twist for ya. I won't be doing Continuum, at least not the whole thing. I will be doing the end of Ba'al. Can't not do that. Then once that's done, I've got a few episodes of season five to touch on and then kids, we're off to Stargate Universe. But that's not now. Now, we've got Teal'c VS Ronan. Who isn't gonna love this? Hehe, have fun.

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace sighed as she walked back through the gate with Evan and his team. They'd been off world, checking out a tip that claimed to have information on the Athosians. Sadly that tip was a complete bust.

Evan put his hand on Grace's shoulder. "We'll find them Grace."

Grace nodded. "I know, I just wish we could find them faster."

"Me too Grace," Evan said. "me too."

"Grace,"

Grace looked up the stairs as Evan and his team left the room. A smile broke out on her face as she took in who was standing next to her mother. Dropping her pack, Grace ran up the stairs and jumped at Teal'c.

"Uncle Teal'c!" Grace said, hugging the jaffa. "What are you doing here?"

Teal'c hugged Grace. "Your mother has requested I coach Ronan Dex for his upcoming IOA meeting."

Grace looked at her mother. "Ah come on Mom, I was gonna help him get ready."

Sam laughed. "I don't think so Grace. Ronan is bad enough, no need for you to make him worse."

Grace laughed and looked back at Teal'c. "So, have you met Ronan yet?"

"I have not." Teal'c said.

"We were just on our way when you came back." Sam said as the three moved from the gate room. "Did you find out anything?"

Grace shook her head. "No, it was just some former Genii spy wanting the shelter of Atlantis. He didn't know anything."

"To what are you referring?" Teal'c asked.

Grace looked at her uncle. "Teyla's people. I went with Major Lorne's team to check out a tip that had been given to us."

"O'Neill did inform Daniel Jackson, Colonel Mitchell and myself of your friend among the Athosians." Teal'c said.

Grace bit back a groan. She knew Daniel and Cam knew but she was hoping Jack hadn't told Teal'c.

Sam smiled. "Teal'c, if you could inform my husband I'll be having a word with him next time I see him, that would be great."

Teal'c smiled, as much as Teal'c did and bowed his head. "Indeed Colonel Carter."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace held back the urge to stick her fingers in her mouth and whistle as Ronan beat the crap out of one of the marines in a training session.

"Is that him?" Teal'c asked.

Grace smirked. "That's him." she stepped forward as the marine stayed on the ground. "Okay Ronan, leave him able to walk."

Ronan smirked at Grace. "That takes the fun right out of it."

Grace laughed. "Mom and I have someone for you to meet." she leaned close and dropped her voice. "Play nice."

Ronan took a drink of his water. "Only for you kid."

Grace smiled and led Ronan over to where Teal'c and Sam were waiting.

"Ronan Dex," Grace said. "meet Teal'c of the Jaffa."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Ronan Dex." Teal'c said, bowing his head. "Colonel Carter and Grace have spoken highly of you."

Ronan cleared his throat. "Ah, yeah, you too."

Grace snorted softly and Ronan pushed at her with his arm. Grace gave her best innocent smile.

Sam smiled. "Teal'c is here to help you get ready for your IOA interview. Give you pointers."

"I wanted to but Mom doesn't think I'd be much help." Grace said.

"Can't imagine why Grace." the marine Ronan had just beaten said.

Grace turned to him. "Oh shut up Stevens."

The marines walked past the four. Sam shook her head.

"I'll leave you three alone." she said. "Grace, let Teal'c help. Don't just makes remarks."

Grace pouted. "Ruin my fun."

Sam walked out shaking her head, a smile on her face. "Oh I am so having a talk with Jack."

Grace snickered. "I think I got Dad in trouble."

Teal'c smiled. "O'Neill is more the capable of getting in trouble with Colonel Carter on his own."

Grace nodded. "That is true." she looked between the Satedan warrior and the Jaffa. "So, let's get started."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Teal'c sat with Ronan in the mess hall while Grace was off working with John on her abilities.

"How long have you known Grace?" Ronan asked. From their talks he knew Grace called the members of SG-1 family but had never said much more then that. She told him talking about them made it harder to be away from them, which Ronan understood.

"I believe she was three years of age when I joined SG-1." Teal'c said. "It was easy to tell right away that she is a very unique child."

Ronan nodded with a smirk. "That's one way to describe her." he leaned back. "She told me the IOA was being run by someone new?"

Teal'c nodded. "She is correct. He is a very unpleasant man."

"Woolsey wasn't exactly a walk in the park." Grace said appearing between the two men. "But Teal'c is right. This new guy is part of the reason the President gives Dad time off when I'm home. He likes having kids around Washington even less then Woolsey."

The three talked over the finer points of what Ronan should and shouldn't do while in the interview.

"May I join you?" Teyla asked approaching the table.

Grace smiled. "Hey Teyla, of course." she waited for Teyla to sit. "Teyla this is Teal'c of the Jaffa. Uncle T this is Teyla Emmagan."

Ronan and Grace watched, a tiny bit amused as Teyla and Teal'c both bowed their heads to each other.

"We're discussing my IOA meeting." Ronan said.

"Ah, yes." Teyla said. "Colonel Carter did mention you were next." she looked at Grace with a smile. "Is it wise for Grace to help?"

Grace huffed while Ronan laughed and Teal'c smiled.

"I am not that bad." Grace said.

"You are your father's daughter Grace." Teal'c said.

Grace leaned back and crossed her arms. "I'm taking that as a compliment."

Ronan leaned towards her. "I don't think it was meant as one."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace slipped her sketch book into her messenger bag as she headed to the gate room. She wasn't scheduled to go back to Earth but figured it would help Ronan to have someone there who he was comfortable around and Sam okayed it. Grace laughed to herself. The afternoon had been eventful. Ronan had taken Teal'c back down to the gym while Grace went to give Sam full details on her mission with Evan and his team. After, Grace had gone to the gym, only to find most of the base watching Teal'c and Ronan 'spare'. It looked more like they were trying to kill each other. Sam had put a stop to it, finally after the two had been going at it for an hour. Grace had cornered Ronan after and asked what the fight was about. He told her honestly it just got out of control. Another reason Grace was going, so things didn't get out of control again.

Grace was about to step into the gate room when someone calling her name. She turned and saw Jennifer standing off to the side of the doorway.

"What's up?" Grace asked.

"Can you send Ronan out for a second?" Jennifer asked.

Grace smiled. "Yeah, he'll be right out." she stepped into the gate room and moved softly to Ronan's side. "You have someone in the hall wanting a word."

Ronan turned to where Grace came in and nodded his head, moving past Grace. Sam followed Ronan with her eyes then looked at Grace with a frown.

"He'll be right back." Grace said, knowing Ronan and Jennifer were keeping their relationship quiet for now.

Sam nodded. "So, you gonna make sure Ronan behaves?"

Grace smirked. "As much as anyone can."

Sam laughed. "Okay, let's put it this way. Make sure he doesn't kill any of the IOA members."

Grace nodded, a mock serious look on her face. "I'll do my best."

Sam shook her head and hugged Grace as Ronan came back into the gate room, looking a fair bit happier then when he stepped out. Sam moved to the side to talk to Teal'c while Grace gave Ronan a knowing grin.

"Shut it." Ronan said.

Grace's grin grew. "I didn't say anything."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace sat between Teal'c and Ronan as they watched the Three Stooges. She erased a bit and redrew something when her head came flying up from its bent position. Teal'c looked at her, a frown etching on his features.

"What is it Grace?" Teal'c asked.

"Wraith." Grace said.

Ronan frowned. "How?"

Grace shook her head. "I don't know but they're here."

All three stood and headed for the door. Teal'c and Ronan turned to Grace.

"If either of you tell me to stay here," Grace said. "I'll send you both into the nearest wall."

Teal'c looked at Ronan, not sure of Grace's abilities. "Can she do that?"

Ronan nodded. "Yup. Did it to a marine the other day."

Grace shifted her shoulders. "He asked for it. Now, let's get the station back from the Wraith."

"Can you use your barrier yet?" Ronan asked.

Grace nodded. "Just perfected it."

Teal'c smiled. "You have come a long way Grace."

Grace returned the smile and Teal'c opened the door to the room. The three stepped out and, keeping an eye all around them, headed out of the room.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace strapped herself into a vest and grabbed a P-90. Shoving a few spare clips into her vest, she faced Teal'c and Ronan.

"We need the Control room back." Grace said.

"But the Wraith are coming through the gate." Ronan said.

Grace nodded. "And the only way to stop them from getting to Earth is from the control room."

"Let us go then." Teal'c said.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace glared darkly at the shriveled corpse of one of the SGC soldiers. The Milky Way had more then enough to deal with without the damn Wraith butting their ugly ass heads in.

Teal'c laid his hand on Grace's shoulder. "We must keep moving."

Grace nodded. "First Wraith I see is eating lead."

As if hearing their words, once they turned the corner, a Wraith was feeding on another soldier. Grace lifted her gun before Teal'c and Ronan could register anything and unloaded a dozen or so bullets into the Wraith. Sadly, this caused a surge of Wraith guards from both sides. Teal'c and Ronan worked on most of the guards while Grace found herself slammed against the wall by one. Struggling, Grace did everything she could to keep the wraith from planting it's free hand on her chest, like it wanted to. Bringing up her anger at the useless deaths of the soldiers, Grace sent the wraith flying to the wall in front of her then unloaded her gun into it. She stood, huffing as Teal'c and Ronan joined her.

"You okay?" Ronan asked.

Grace cleared her throat, rubbing her neck a bit. "Yeah, took a little longer then normal to bring my ability up." She smirked. "I'm think almost being fed on had something to do with that."

Ronan laughed and Teal'c smiled.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace clenched her hands into fists as Ronan argued with Coolidge over the wraith and blowing up the base. Her temper was already shot and the IOA ass as tap dancing on her last nerve. Knowing the president and her father would forgive her eventually, Grace pulled up her ability and slammed Coolidge back into the wall.

"You call off the military Mr. Coolidge," Grace said approaching him slowly. "or we'll be using you as bait to get the rest of the wraith."

Coolidge had the grace to look scared. "I don't have to do what you say Miss. O'Neill."

Ronan smirked. "You don't but as she's the one holding you against the wall, I think you should."

Grace dropped Coolidge to the floor after the man nodded. Grace noticed Walter coming to. "Walter, make sure our IOA friend calls the military off. Ronan and I are going to find Teal'c and the rest of the wraith."

Walter didn't know everything but knew to listen to Grace. He turned a scowl on Coolidge as Grace and Ronan left.

"You heard the girl." Walter said.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace leaned against the wall beside Teal'c as they waited for Ronan to finish his interview.

"Ronan Dex spoke of what you did to Mr. Coolidge." Teal'c said.

Grace winced but was also smiling. "Yeah, got a call from Dad and Henry. Officially, they're not happy with me. Unofficially, they both said it's about time someone put that man in his place."

Teal'c smiled. "Indeed." he looked down at Grace. "You have matured since you left the SGC. You are becoming a fine warrior. Just like your parents."

Grace smiled softly. "Thank you Uncle Teal'c. That means a lot coming from you."

"You are most welcome Grace." Teal'c said.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"He lasted about a day," Rodney said, about John, who was in the forward portion of the jumper, sound asleep with headphones on. "sealed himself in there."

"No wonder he didn't hear the radio call." Ronan said.

Grace nodded. "I'm surprise he last a day. I would have killed them all after an hour. Especially Kavanagh."

Ronan nodded his agreement then smirked at Grace. "Let's wake him up."

Grace mirrored the smirk. "Oh this could be fun."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

That took forever to write. Came out how I wanted though, for the most part. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading. Pretty sure the end part of The Last Man and Search and Rescue will be next.

End Transmission


	43. The Last Man and Search and Rescue

Begin Transmission

Lacy here. First...SORRY! I did not mean to be gone so long. Sirius, you know him, he's my muse, well he ran away. Don't know why but he's finally back. Now, I was looking over the last few episodes of season four for Atlantis and I remembered, we get the Athosians back. Yes, that means we get to meet Thain. Now, we won't actually see the rescue of the Athosians but the chapter will open with Thain and Grace. Then we'll be moving on to the end of the season four finale and the season five premiere. Have fun!...That fits here, right?

Disclaimer: I own Grace and Thain.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"You are staring Grace."

Grace felt herself blush, even as she laughed. "I'm sorry Thain. I'm still trying to wrap my head around you being back." she shook her head, her smile falling. "You were gone for so long, I was starting to think you weren't coming back."

Thain stepped up to Grace and wrapped his arms tightly around her. Grace slid her arms around Thain's waist and buried her face in the side of his neck. Feeling Thain place a feather light kiss on her neck, Grace exhaled and felt herself relax for the first time since Thain stepped through the gate with the other Athosians.

"I'm really glad you're back." Grace said, her voice muffled.

The two separated a bit and just stared at each other before Grace pushed up on her toes to kiss Thain.

"Grace, whoa."

Grace pulled away and saw John staring at them, his eyes wide.

"Oh, it's gonna take months to get that out of my head." John muttered.

Grace giggled. "You need something John?" she paused. "Hang on, when did you get back? You've been missing for days."

John shook his head. "I'll explain later. We gotta gear up and go."

Grace nodded and turned back to Thain. "I'll see you when I get back."

Thain nodded and Grace kissed him again.

"Grace, come on." John said, a grossed out tone in his voice.

Grace laughed and followed John down the hall.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace strapped on her vest as she listened to John explain what happened to him. Time travel would seem weird to her if she didn't know her parents had done it on a few occasions.

Grace swallowed. "Did he say anything about me?"

John barely hid a cringe. "Ah, not really."

Grace snorted. "John, stop trying to hide things from me."

John looked at Grace as she tapped her temple. "Right, well if you can get it on your own, please do cause I'd rather not repeat it or even think about it."

Grace nodded and she and John stood perfectly still while Grace went through John's memories to find what future Rodney had said about her. She felt herself pale as she found the memory and could hear future Rodney telling John about her being captured and fed on by the wraith. She was only slightly surprised to hear pain and sadness in future Rodney's tone.

"Wow," Grace managed to get out. "I think I was better off not knowing that."

John nodded with a wince. "Ah yeah, I'm pretty sure we both were. But we know now so let's make sure it doesn't happen."

Grace slid her side arm into its holster. "I'm all for that plan."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace looked over Rodney's shoulder as he stuck his hands in the wraith console.

"I hope you wash your hands before eating after this." Grace said.

Evan laughed while Rodney gave Grace a look.

"McKay," John's voice came over the radio. "we've got something."

Grace hit Rodney's radio for him.

"What is it?" McKay asked.

"Some twisted version of a maternity ward." John said. "I think we're too early though, but he's gonna bring her here to have the baby."

"Hold on," Rodney said. "I'm in."

He pulled his hands out of the console and he and Grace looked at the screen as information appeared on it.

"Holy crap," Grace said. "jackpot."

"What've you got?" John asked.

"Everything." Rodney said. " I've got Gate addresses, I've got sub-space communication codes. I've even got his research into the hybrids."

Grace smiled at Evan. "He's history."

"No-no. No-no-no-no-no. What happened?" Rodney said.

Grace spun to face him. "What is it?"

"What's that?" Evan asked, pointing to the rapidly changing symbols on the screen.

Rodney paled. "Oh no."

"Doc?" Evan asked.

"It's a countdown." Grace said.

Evan grabbed his radio. "Colonel it's a trap!"

Grace started looking around as the building started to shake.

Evan grabbed Grace's arm and pushed her ahead of himself. "We've gotta get out of here."

The three head for the door but part of the ceiling came crashing down. Evan pulled Grace back, to avoid her getting crushed. The way out was blocked.

"This is not good." Grace said.

A piece of the ceiling fell right next to them and Grace, out of reflex, brought her shield up to block any flying parts.

"Have I mentioned how glad I am you have that working?" Rodney asked.

Grace wanted to laugh but before anything could come out, there was a massive explosion that had Evan and Rodney pushing Grace down and Grace throwing her shield up over all three of them, praying it would hold.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace came to and tried to move. Big mistake. Her head was pounding and her right arm felt like someone had rolled over it several times with a steamroller. Focusing for a second, she could feel that, somehow, while she was unconscious, she still managed to keep her shield up.

"Hey, you're awake."

Grace lifted her head some and saw Rodney watching her.

"I was hoping I was dead." Grace said.

Rodney laughed a bit. "Yeah, I had the same thought at first. Are you okay?"

Grace managed to sit up without moving her arm too much. "Ah I'm pretty sure I have a concussion and my arm is broken. You?"

"A few cuts and bruises." Rodney said. "That shield of yours is great."

Grace winced as she moved her arm to her lap. "Explain how my arm's broken then."

Rodney mimicked her wince. "I think that was me. When Lorne and I pushed you down, I landed on you."

Grace snorted. "Well, alright then." she looked around. "Where is Evan?"

Rodney moved a bit and Grace saw the major unconscious behind him. "He took a good hit to the head."

Grace nodded. "Great. So, any idea how we're getting out of here? Cause I just happened to notice just how small this space is and I really don't know how long I can keep my shield up. Which is bad since it just might be the only thing holding debris up."

Rodney looked up, a slight look of fear on his face. Then he looked at Grace and could see how much it was draining her to hold the shield up. He decided, for Grace's sake, to risk trying to drop the shield.

"Let the shield down slowly," Rodney said. "just to see if it is what's holding everything back."

Grace took a deep breath and let the shield weaken slowly. Rodney kept an eye on the debris, encouraging Grace to drop the shield more as he saw nothing but some dust was moving. After about five minutes, the shield was gone and the debris hadn't collapsed. Grace dropped back with a loud sigh then winced as her left hand flew to her head.

"You okay?" Rodney asked, moving a few things around.

Grace exhaled. "Yup, just a jackhammer in my head. No biggie." she watched Rodney. "What are you doing?"

Rodney held up to metal poles, about the same length. "We need to set your arm otherwise it'll be more painful when we get out of here."

Grace looked down at her arm. Huh, she hadn't even thought of that.

"Okay, just go easy. I'm not good with pain." Grace said.

Rodney removed the laces from his boots. "Yeah well, that makes two of us."

Grace and Rodney shifted so her arm was rested on his leg. Rodney slid a long piece of wood under Grace's forearm then Grace held the poles with her left hand as Rodney started tying the laces around her arm. Grace bit her lip hard, trying not to cry in pain. Rodney saw Grace's face.

"Sorry, I'm almost done, I swear." he said.

Grace just nodded, not wanting to risk opening her mouth. A few long minutes later, Rodney was finished and digging around in his vest. Grace watched him with a frown then chuckled as he pulled out Advil.

"Why am I not surprised you carry that?" Grace said as Rodney handed her two. She dry swallowed them.

Rodney grinned. "You know me too well."

Grace moved her arm back to her lap. "Which is surprising since half the time we can't stand each other."

Rodney shrugged. "Sibling rivalry."

Grace smiled as Evan started moving around. Rodney moved over to him.

"Careful, you hit your head." Rodney said.

Evan groaned. "And here I was hoping I was hungover."

Grace laughed. "Anything besides your head hurting?"

Evan did a quick check of himself. "Nope, not that I'm feeling."

Grace leaned her head back against the debris. "Well, at least we're alive."

"What about the others?" Rodney asked.

Grace shut her eyes. "Give me a second." she focused, sensing for John and Ronan and the marines. "I've got John and Ronan. But I can't find the others."

Rodney sat down between the two injured. "We just have to wait for help to arrive."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Evan watched Grace as Rodney went on about the fact that Michael's database had survived. She had her eyes closed and was frowning. It took Evan a few minutes but he figured out what Grace was doing.

"Hey!" Evan said sharply. "Cut it out Grace."

Rodney looked over at Grace as her eyes snapped open. She looked exhausted.

"I have to help Evan." she said.

Evan shook his head. "I don't think so Gracie. You are injured and using your abilities is not going to help."

"He's right Grace," Rodney said. "you're pushing yourself too far. Help is on its way, we just have to wait."

Grace went to speak but she sharply looked up. Rodney and Evan saw her wince, as she moved too fast.

"What is it Grace?" Evan asked.

Grace smiled. "Mom and Jennifer. They're here. Almost directly above us."

Evan pushed himself into a better sitting position. "Alright you two, start making noise."

The three started shouting, hoping they'd be heard through the tiny opening in the debris.

"Grace! Is that you?"

Grace actually laughed, happy to hear her mother's voice. "Yeah Mom! I'm down here with Rodney and Evan!"

"Are you okay!" Sam asked.

"I'm fine!" Grace called.

Rodney huffed. "She's got a concussion and broken arm! Lorne took a pretty good hit to the head too!"

Grace glared at Rodney. "She did not need to know that."

Rodney rolled his eyes. "Yes, I can't imagine why a mother wouldn't need to know her daughter is injured."

Evan chuckled. He knew the nice behavior was too good to last. "Okay you two. Quiet."

"All right guys, stay put! We've got combat engineers here! We're gonna dig you out!" Sam said.

"Stay put," Grace muttered. "where are we going to go?"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace let out a cry of pain as Jennifer checked her arm.

"Sorry," Jennifer said. "I know this hurts but I'm trying to see if it's a clean break."

Grace squeezed Sam's hand. "Fantastic Jennifer but if you don't hurry up, I'm not going to be held responsible for what I may do."

"And I thought your father was whiny when having broken bones looked at." Sam said with a smile.

"How's your head?" Jennifer asked after wrapping Grace's arm.

"Well, the last time it hurt this much was," Grace paused. "okay, I don't think it's ever hurt this much."

Jennifer flashed a pen light in Grace's eyes. "I want to get you scanned just to be safe but I'm guessing you're right. It's a concussion."

Grace sighed. "Great."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Ronan," Grace said from her infirmary bed. "let them take care of you."

"I'm fine." Ronan said. "It's Sheppard who's hurt."

"And Jennifer is helping him," Grace said sitting up some. "now let the nurse take care of you."

Ronan sighed but sat still while the nurse cleared and dressed his more serious cuts.

"Are you okay?" Ronan asked Grace.

Grace shrugged with a small wince. "Kinda wishing my ancient helping ability worked on myself." she looked at her right arm. "It's a good thing I'm left handed." she sat up as she heard John arguing with Jennifer. She knew, like herself, John wanted to get back out there and get Teyla back. "Jennifer, let me see if I can help."

Jennifer looked at Grace. "You need to rest before trying to use your abilities Grace."

Grace exhaled. "I can do this. At least enough so we can go after Teyla."

"Thank you Grace." John said.

Grace nodded. Jennifer looked between the two with an annoyed look. She knew there was no talking Grace out of anything.

"Alright," she stepped back. "but just enough Grace. Don't push it."

Grace nodded and stepped up to John's side. Lifting his shirt so she could completely see his wound, Grace winced.

"Damn John, this is bad." she said.

John nodded. "I know but you can do it Grace. Just like we practiced."

"A fish is a lot different from a human." Grace said.

John took Grace's hand quick. "I know you can do this Grace. I trust you."

John knew that there were times, no matter how confident Grace seemed, she needed to hear that someone believed in her. Grace smiled at John's words and placed her hand over his wound. John shut his eyes as Grace's fell closed. Ronan moved to Jennifer's side, just behind Grace.

"I shouldn't be letting her do this." Jennifer whispered.

"You couldn't have stopped her if you tried." Ronan said softly.

Grace could feel John's wound healing and figured she could heal it a little more then just enough. However, once she did, exhaustion hit her like a ton of bricks. Ronan stepped up quickly and grabbed her before she could collapse and John's eyes flew open.

"Damnit Grace." he said.

Grace was breathing a bit heavily. "Sorry."

The three watched as Grace passed out.

"It's a good thing we don't have a plan yet," Ronan said as he lifted Grace into his arms. "she'd kill us if we left without her."

John nodded his agreement.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"She's not going to court martial you." Grace said to John as they sat in the cloaked jumper with Ronan and Rodney.

John looked at her. "You think?"

Grace smiled. "With all the crazy stunts she pulled to get Dad back? Not a chance."

"What about you?" Rodney asked. "You are out here without Keller's okay too. If I heard right, you shouldn't even be awake."

Grace shrugged. "So I'm grounded when we get back. As long as Teyla and her baby are safe, I can live with that."

"You shouldn't have pushed yourself." Ronan said.

Grace sighed. "Yes, I know and I plan on taking a three day nap when this is over. Now, can we radio Daedalus please?"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace smacked Rodney across the chest. "Now is not the time for a kidney stone story Rodney. She's in labor." she moved to Teyla's side, offering the woman her good hand. "Just breathe Teyla. It'll be okay."

Another contraction hit and Teyla started squeezing Grace's hand. Grace barely winced. Given the pain she was already in with her arm and head, Teyla's squeezing wasn't too bad.

"Rodney, get over here." Grace said.

Rodney knelt at Teyla's other side. "What do you need?"

Grace looked him in the eye. "This baby is coming and we are not going to have time to get her back to Daedalus."

Rodney's eyes popped. "We're gonna have to..."

Grace nodded. "Yup." she looked back at Teyla. "Who would you prefer delivers the baby?"

Teyla cried in pain. "I do not care."

Grace winced a bit more and turned to Rodney. "You'll have to do it. I've only got one good hand."

Rodney started to panic. Grace knew this would happen but she also knew she could calm him down.

"Hey!" she snapped. "You have no choice here Rodney. Teyla needs you to do this. You just have to catch him as she pushes him out."

Rodney nodded, though he didn't look too sure. "Okay, I can do this." he pulled off his jacket and got ready in front of Teyla. Grace moved Teyla a bit so she was partly behind her.

"Okay Teyla, you can do this." Grace said. "Push."

It seemed like forever to all three but was only a few minutes before Teyla let out a loud cry and the baby started crying. The three exhaled in relief and happiness as Rodney announced it was a boy. Grace moved to hold the baby while Rodney cut the cord. Grace smiled at the little boy.

"Hey little guy," she said softly. "ready to meet Mommy?"

Grace passed the baby to Teyla, who smiled as she held her son. It was a few seconds later when John and Ronan came running back in. There were a few moments of surprise before Ronan picked Teyla and her baby up as one and they made their way back to the puddle jumper.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

John and Teyla smiled at Grace, who was sound asleep across from them in the infirmary. They'd arrived back on Atlantis as soon as Grace laid down, she was out.

"I get the feeling she'll be sleeping for a while." John said. "She went through a lot."

"I could tell, even as she helped Rodney deliver my baby, that she was at her limit." Teyla said.

John looked at Teyla.

"I'm sorry we couldn't save Kanaan Teyla." he said.

Teyla looked down at her son sadly. They'd run into Kanaan while trying to get off the ship but Michael's brainwashing had run too deep in him. Not even the sight of his child could break it. Grace had grabbed Ronan's gun and stunned Kanaan when he tried to signal the others on the ship and they'd gotten out of there as fast as they could. Shortly after they'd left the cruiser, Daedalus had blown the ship to pieces.

"The Kanaan I knew was beyond saving." Teyla said. She looked at John. "But I thank you for trying."

John gave a small smile. "Anything for you Teyla, you know that."

"Alright Colonel," Jennifer said coming in, dressed for surgery. "let's finish up what Grace started."

John groaned. While Grace had done a good job, Jennifer had run a few scans and found that not everything was healed completely.

"Hey, what are you going to name him?" John asked Teyla as they started to wheel him away.

"Well, if it's all right with you, I was thinking of Torren John, after my father and after you." Teyla said.

John was shocked. "Really? Wow. I'd be very honored."

Teyla smiled. "Very well." she looked down at the baby. "Torren John Emmagan."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

A few days later, Sam and Grace returned to Earth. The last Ba'al clone had been caught and the Tokra planned on removed the symbiont from the host. They wanted SG-1 and Grace to make an appearance. Sam was also there for her one year evaluation as commander of Atlantis. What shocked the two the most of Woolsey waiting for them in the gate room.

"Colonel Carter, Grace." he greeted.

"Mr. Woolsey." "Dick."

Sam rolled her eyes at Grace. "How are you?"

"Very well, thank you for asking." Woolsey said.

Grace frowned. The weasel looked nervous.

Sam shifted her bag. "So is this whole evaluation process gonna take very long? I mean, there's a lot of work to be done on Atlantis and I'm kind of anxious to get back."

Woolsey cleared his throat and Grace's frown deepened. "I'm sure you are. However, the I.O.A. has decided that perhaps someone with a different skills-set would be more suited to lead the Atlantis expedition now."

Grace was now glaring at Woolsey. "You wanna repeat that?"

Woolsey risked a glance at Grace before looking back at Sam.

"I'm here to inform you that, effective immediately, you are being removed from command." he said plainly.

Grace and Sam were speechless. But as usual, O'Neills were never that way for long.

"Um, who-who's replacing me?" Sam asked.

Woolsey hesitated and Grace got annoyed so she found the information herself.

"Oh this is rich," she said. "He's the one replacing you." her head turned towards the gate room door. "Dad's here."

As if hearing Grace's words, the door opened and Jack walked in with Hank. Jack took one look at the three people already in the room, then made eye contact with Grace, who gladly shared what had happened so far through their link. Getting the info, Jack turned his own glare on Woolsey.

"Damnit Richard," he said. "you were supposed to wait until I got here. The president wanted them to hear it from me, not you."

Hank leveled Woolsey with his own glare. "My office Mr. Woolsey. Now. We have a phone call to make."

Woolsey followed Hank out of the gate room. Jack stood in front of his wife and daughter and hugged them both. The three clung to each other for a minute before stepping back. Jack frowned at the cast on Grace.

"Wanna explain that Gracie?" Jack asked.

Grace shrugged. "Just got caught in a building collapsing and McKay landed on my while pushing me to the ground."

Jack nodded. "Okay then." he looked at Sam. "I'm so sorry you had to find out that way Sam. Henry really did want it to come from me."

Sam shook her head. "Don't worry about it Jack. What about everyone on Atlantis? There's so much Grace and I have to do."

Jack cleared his throat. "Technically, only you're being pulled back Sam. Henry said Grace is allowed to stay with our okay."

The two looked at their daughter. They both knew this was going to be hard on her. She was so close with the Atlantis crew, especially John, Teyla, Ronan, Rodney and Evan and she'd just gotten Thain back. Grace tossed this information around in her head a bit.

"I'm not gonna be separated from both of you." Grace said. "I can still go to Atlantis, to visit but if you two are back on Earth, then so am I."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Alright, Sam and Grace are back on Earth. This was a long chapter. Next chapter will be the extraction of Ba'al from his host. I won't actually be doing all of Continuum because I can't. Time is messed up so SG-1 never met, meaning no Grace. So, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	44. Continuum

Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Alright campers, we are at Stargate Continuum. Only, *counts* three, maybe four chapters left until we are done with Stargate Atlantis. Then we go on to Stargate Universe. But that's not now. Now we are dealing with the execution of Ba'al. Who else smiled happily at that thought? Good, nice to know I'm not nuts. So, I know the movie is kinda a big thing but I just can't do the whole thing. Because messing up time so Sam and Jack never meet means no Grace. And since this whole story revolves around Grace, that would be kinda bad. So, we're just gonna get the Ba'al extraction scene. The end one, where he actually gets extracted, not the beginning one where he kills Jack. Nope, not doing that. So, be prepared for Jack/Grace tag teaming and have fun.

Disclaimer: I can only claim Grace.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace stood beside Jack as they waited for the rest of SG-1 to show up. They'd come to the Tokra home world early with SG-3 to make sure nothing went wrong with the prisoner transfer. Grace could tell Jack wanted to be anywhere but where they were. Ba'al was the only System Lord that Jack felt any fear towards. Of course, being killed by him over and over again will do that to a person.

"Relax Dad," Grace said softly. "he's frozen and even if he wasn't, I'm not letting him anywhere near us."

Jack smiled. "You know, it's supposed to be the father protecting the daughter, not the other way around."

Grace smiled as well. "True but since this daughter can form her own protective barrier and moved most objects and people clear across the room, you'll just have to deal with it being the other way."

"It's good to know your time on Atlantis wasn't spent on just getting a boyfriend." Jack said, giving Grace a look.

"Hey, I did not go to another galaxy with the intention of meeting Thain." Grace defended herself. "It just happened."

Jack nodded. "Uh huh, sure it did."

Grace rolled her eyes at her father. This wasn't the first time they'd had this talk about Thain. In fact, since getting home from Atlantis, Grace had had the talk with all the male members of SG-1 at least three times. She'd only been home for two weeks!

"General," Reynolds piped up over the radio. There's another man Grace had that talk with. "SG-1 has just arrived and is heading for the temple. Be warned, Mitchell looks a little too happy."

Jack rolled his eyes and hit his radio. "Thanks for the warning Reynolds."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Three long hours later, SG-1 was bored. They were all struggling to pay attention, though Daniel and Teal'c looked fine. Grace had given up on standing and was sitting on the floor between her parents. Vala looked about ready to join Grace. With an annoyed groan, Grace yanked a pencil from her vest and went to stick it in her cast. Sam, seeing this, reached down and took the pencil.

"Not happening Gracie." Sam said.

Grace, fifteen or not, pouted. "But it itches."

"You're not using a pencil." Sam said.

Jack yawned and Sam and Grace smiled.

"Never in the history of boredom, has anyone been more bored then I am, right now." Jack said.

"Oh come Jack it's only been," Sam checked her watch and wince. "Wow."

"It'll be over soon." Daniel said. The others looked at him. "The crimes they're listing are starting to sound familiar."

Jack looked shocked. "That's what they've been crooning about for the last three hours?"

"Nauseating, ain't it?" Grace said sarcastically.

"Revive the prisoner." the head Tokra said.

Grace hauled herself to her feet, knowing it would be best if she was standing so she wasn't tempted to trip Ba'al while he was walking. The head Tokra gave Ba'al a chance to say his last words. Ba'al, cocky as ever walked up to SG-1.

"SG-1," he said, his arms crossed. "and General Jack O'Neill." he looked at Grace. "And the miniature pain in my side."

Grace smirked. "I'm gonna miss you too Ba'al."

"You've all made a grave mistake," Ba'al said. "I am not the last clone. Merely a fail safe."

Jack looked at Grace and Grace stared at Ba'al. Ba'al frowned.

"What is she doing?" he asked.

Sam smirked this time. "Being a miniature pain in your side."

Grace whistled. "Wow, somehow, all the clones are, or were, linked mentally."

"So," Jack prompted.

Grace smiled at Ba'al. "You are the last one."

"Sorry Ba'al, gonna have to go with the genetically advanced kid on this one." Cam said.

The Tokra came over and pulled Ba'al towards the area where the extraction would take place. He was strapped to a slab, his head held in place.

"Begin the extraction." the head Tokra said.

As the large needle got closer to Ba'al's head, Grace found herself getting squirmy. While she knew Ba'al deserved what he was getting, she didn't really enjoy watching someone in pain. So when Ba'al started crying out in pain, Jack, seeing Grace grow more uncomfortable, put his arm around her and turned her so she was facing him. Grace buried her face in Jack's shoulder and he rubbed her back, his eyes trained once again on Ba'al. Finally it was over. The head Tokra took the capsule holding the symbiont and held it up in the air.

"Behold, the end of the System Lords." he said right before smashing the capsule on the ground.

Grace turned to watch the symbiont squirm and shriek until it died. Grace felt Jack's relief at seeing it die.

"I guess that was worth seeing." Cam said after a few moments.

Daniel looked at him. "What? That's all you have to say?"

Cam shrugged. "Well you guys made it out like it was this big deal. I expected something more spectacular."

"Nope," Jack said. "that's pretty much the extraction ceremony right there. Yup," he paused. "so, lunch anyone?" they all looked at each other. "I'm buying?"

"I'm in." Cam said.

Grace snorted. "Of course you are."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace sat in between Sam and Jack at O'Malley's. The rest of SG-1 surrounded them and they were all talking and laughing. Grace was mainly just watching while subtly using the handle of her spoon to scratch inside her cast.

"So Grace," Vala said, pulling the young girl into the conversation. "have you talked to Thain since you've been back?"

Grace loved Vala like family but as she saw the men turn their eyes on her, Grace wanted to smack the older woman.

"Yeah actually, we talked yesterday during Atlantis' scheduled check in." Grace said. "He's decided to stay in Atlantis, going back to visit the Athosians when Teyla does."

"Has he considered coming to visit you here?" Vala asked.

Grace laughed. "He asked but I told him it would better for his safety if he didn't."

"What did you do that for?" Jack asked.

Grace and Sam gave Jack identical looks.

"The last thing I want is for poor Thain to get the crap scared out of him because you guys decide to play overprotective family." Grace said.

"We wouldn't do that." Daniel, Cam and Jack chorused.

"We would merely warn him about what would happen should he hurt you in any way." Teal'c said.

Grace nodded. "Exactly Uncle T. And warning with you guys usually involves some sort of weapon and threatening."

Jack rolled his shoulders. "Alright, she has a point there."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Sam sat down next to Jack after checking on Grace. Jack and Sam both had a week of leave so they had decided on a trip to the cabin.

"So, how are you doing?" Sam asked, taking the book from Jack's hands so he'd actually pay attention.

Jack looked at Sam. He knew this was coming. "It's a weight lifted, having him gone for good. Makes sending Grace out with SG-1 just a little less scary. Makes sending you all out there less scary."

Sam laid her chin on Jack's shoulder. "I'll agree with you there. Should we expect any nightmares?"

Jack wrapped his arm around Sam. "Maybe a few. We'll have to wait and see." he kissed Sam's head. "I do think we can expect a few from Grace. She's gotten into those memories a few times over the years. They're likely to peak in her sleep."

Sam nodded. "Well then, we better get some sleep so we can be ready if they happen."

The two stood up and headed for their room. At the door way, Jack smiled at Sam.

"Sure you wanna go to sleep?" he asked.

Sam laughed quietly. "I could be convinced to stay up a bit longer."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Alright, I needed to throw a Sam and Jack scene into the end. With Ba'al and everything, Sam would talk to Jack about it. So let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading. Next up is First Contact and The Lost Tribe. Not sure if I'm doing them as one or two chapters but we'll find out!

End Transmission


	45. First Contact and The Lost Tribe

Begin Transmission

Alright campers, Lacy here with the next Grace chapter. I've decided to put First Contact and The Lost Tribe into one chapter. Now, Grace won't be with Daniel and Rodney when they get taken and she won't be on Daedalus. She'll be staying on Atlantis with John and then heading off with him to rescue Daniel and Rodney. Got nothing more for a summary so have fun.

Disclaimer: Yeah, not mine.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace hummed as she made her way through the Daedalus, looking for Daniel, wherever he'd run off to this time. Three weeks on the ship and she hadn't been able to keep track of him once. Sure, she could have used her ability but she hadn't felt like it.

"There you are!"

Grace spun around and found Daniel behind her. "There I am? Oh no Uncle Daniel, I've been looking for you for almost half an hour. Again!"

Daniel shrugged. "Yeah, sorry about that. I kept wandering while I was making notes."

Grace shook her head. "Of course you did. Caldwell said we're about an hour out. Course that was half an hour ago."

Daniel smiled. "Sorry Gracie, I promise not to disappear again."

Grace nodded, her smile breaking through. "Good."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace took one look at Rodney's face after she and Daniel beamed down and had to say something.

"Really Rodney, if you have that look every time I show up," Grace said. "I'm gonna start feeling unloved."

John snorted and hugged Grace. "Welcome back Gracie." he held his hand out to Daniel. "You too Dr. Jackson."

Daniel shook his hand. "Good to be back."

Grace leaned against John's side. "I think if Uncle Daniel had his way, he'd never leave."

"If Jack would let me." Daniel grumbled.

Grace giggled. "Dream on Uncle Daniel."

Woolsey cleared his throat and they all turned to him.

"Well, we all have things to do." he said.

"Nice to see you too Woolsey." Grace said. "Washington just isn't the same without you."

Woolsey showed a small smile before leading Daniel and Rodney out of the gate room. John looked down at Grace.

"You've got someone waiting for you out on the balcony." John said.

Grace's head whipped towards the balcony and smiled as she saw Thain waiting for her.

John smiled at the look on her face. "Go on."

Grace ran off, up the stairs and through the doors, leading to the balcony. Thain held his arms open and Grace all but jumped into them. It had been two months since they'd seen each other and it was two months too long in Grace's head.

"You have got to come visit me on Earth." Grace said into Thain's shoulder.

Thain laughed. "You are the one who said it would be a bad idea. Something about your father and uncles."

Grace pulled back. "I can't imagine being here with John, Ronan and Evan would be all that different."

"Actually, they have not been all that bad." Thain said. "Mainly Ronan. Major Lorne has allowed me to come out with his team a few times."

Grace smiled. "Ronan will probably never warm up to you completely. The three see me as their sister and Ronan is massively over protective."

Thain chuckled. "I am noticing that. How long are you here for?"

Grace pulled back all the way and leaned against the balcony railing. "Until Uncle Daniel finishes whatever it is he hopes to do in Janus' lab. Dad gave him to okay to take as long as he wants." Grace shook her head. "Not his smartest move." she looked at Thain. "Why?"

"I was thinking, depending on how long you are here," Thain said. "that I just might come back to Earth with you."

Grace was sure her smile couldn't get any bigger. "Well, we'll have to dial Earth and get Mom and Dad's okay but I like the sound of that."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Grace,"

Grace turned around and smiled as Ronan walked over to her. The warrior wasted no time picking his little sister up in a hug.

"Welcome back kid." Ronan said.

Grace smiled. "Glad to be back. Even if it is temporary."

Ronan put Grace down. "You coming on this mission with the Wraith?"

Grace shook her head. "No, not this time. I'm gonna stay here help John take care of the city."

Ronan smirked. "The two of you? Watching the city? Promise it'll still be standing when we get back?"

Grace smacked Ronan's arm. "Yes, I promise."

Ronan nodded. "Good," he jerked his thumb over his shoulder. "I gotta go help Jen get her things ready to be beamed up so I'll see you when we get back."

Grace nodded. "When you get back."

Ronan looked at Grace for a second then smiled and ruffled her hair before walking away. Grace huffed and fixed her hair while watching Ronan walk away.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace walked through the wall with John, into Janus' lab. "You'd think after everything, I'd be used to things like this but that," she motioned to the wall. "was weird."

"I thought it was cool." John said.

"You think everything is cool." Grace shot back with a smirk.

John paused. "Not true."

Grace nodded. "Uh huh." she looked at Daniel and Rodney. "So boys, having fun?"

Daniel smiled. "Oh you know it. This is definitely Janus' lab." his smile fell. "However, it would seem getting in was the easy part."

Grace crossed her arms. "You'd think Ancients could make things easy for their descendants."

John looked at Grace. "You getting anything."

Grace shut her eyes and let the room speak to her. A frown quickly took over her face as nothing came to her.

"Not getting anything Grace?" Daniel asked, recognizing the look on his niece's face.

Grace shook her head as she opened her eyes. "It's like Janus put some sort of safe guard on the room so that no one could get anything from the room." she leaned against a console. "I'm not gonna be any help."

"That's okay Grace," John patted her shoulder. "I'll need your help around city. I hate being in charge."

Grace snorted. "Oh yeah, like I like it."

"Well, you have been helping for a lot longer then John has." Daniel pointed out.

Grace aimed a glare at her uncle. Daniel just smiled at her. John, sensing Daniel was in danger, steered Grace back to the wall.

"Why don't you contact us when you two geniuses have something." John said before pushing Grace through the wall.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace leaned back in one of the chairs in the control room. John was off, supposedly checking on Daniel and Rodney again so Grace was free and clear for now. The city was quiet, peaceful, though still trying to ram info into Grace's head.

"Anything going on in the city Grace?" Chuck asked.

Grace smiled, her eyes still closed. "You're sitting at the controls Chuck. Shouldn't you know the answer to that?"

Chuck laughed. "True but the city seems to give you more then it gives the controls."

"It likes me more." Grace laughed. "But really, everything's,"

Grace trailed off and Chuck frowned. "Grace?" before Grace could say anything, one of the consoles beeped. Chuck moved over to it. "A hyperspace window just opened."

Tech Amelia Banks came over. "Get Sheppard."

Grace's eyes became unfocused. "On it."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

'John'

John sat up with a start as he heard Grace's voice. He frowned, not seeing her.

"Grace?"

'In your head, idiot.'

John laughed. He forgot about this part of Grace's gift, if only because there were so few people she could do it with.

'What's up Grace?'

'We need you in the control room. Now.'

John could hear the urgency in Grace's tone and was on his feet in seconds.

'Be right there.'

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace's eyes came back into focus. "He's coming." she moved to Chuck's side. "What came through the window?"

"A small ship," Chuck said. as John came running into the control room. "We're tracking it. It's coming right for us."

John looked at Grace. "Anything?"

Grace's eyes held their unfocused look again. "No, I'm not getting anything from it."

"It's closing in fast." Banks said. "It'll be here in less then ten seconds."

"Shields up." John said. "I want the Jumpers ready."

"Here it comes." Grace said, watching the screen.

They watched on the screen as the ship passed right through the city's shield.

"That's impossible." Banks said.

"What-what did it just do?" John asked.

"It passed through the shield." Chuck said.

"Yes, but how did it do that?" Grace asked. As far as she knew only ancient ships could do that. A fact which Banks restated after saying she wasn't sure how it did that.

The ship seemed to stop a short distance from one of the piers.

"Alright, tell Teyla and a team of marines to meet Grace and I at that pier." John said. "Grace, let's go."

Grace shot out of her seat and followed John from the control room.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"I'm sorry Colonel, they're gone."

Grace swallowed. "I was the one person who'd never lose Uncle Daniel."

John exhaled and rubbed Grace's shoulder. "There's a first time for everything."

"I guess so." Grace sighed. "Now let's get them back."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Grace!"

Grace stopped in her tracks, hearing Thain's voice. "What is it Thain? I'm helping John with something."

Thain crossed his arms. "I thought you came to visit me."

Grace frowned. "In case you missed it, some sort of aliens got through our shields and took my uncle and Rodney. Now, as much as I want to spend time with you, getting my family back comes first. Please understand that."

Before Thain could say anything, Grace's radio sprang to life.

"Grace, Colonel Sheppard wants you in the infirmary."

Grace hit the radio. "Tell him I'll be right there."

Thain watched as Grace took off without another word.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace scrubbed her hands over her face as she leaned against the railing of the balcony.

"You're going to rub your face raw if you keep that up." John said as he joined her. Grace just grunted. "What is it Grace?"

Grace exhaled. "Nothing that needs to be handled right now."

John turned to face Grace all the way. "I need you in that chair Gracie and I need to know your mind is completely focused. Now, what's going on?"

Grace hesitated for barely a second. "I think Thain's mad at me because I'm helping you get Rodney and Uncle Daniel back instead of spending time with him."

John crossed his arms. Pep talks weren't really his thing but for his sister, he'd try.

"I assume when you and Thain became friends, you told him about what you do here on Atlantis and back on Earth?" John said. "About what makes you different?"

Grace nodded. "Yeah, it's one of the first things I told him."

John nodded also. "Then if he really cares about you, he'll understand why helping others always comes first. He'll understand it's who you are. If he really cares, he'll accept that."

"What if he can't accept it or understand?" Grace asked, a hint of fear in her voice.

"Ronan already has the planet picked out to hide his body on." John said, his tone letting Grace know he was serious.

Grace laughed and nodded. "Thanks John."

John hugged Grace. "You're welcome kid."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

John glared at Grace as the others, minus himself and Radek, cleared the gate room.

"Grace, get out of here." John repeated.

Grace returned John's glare. "Not happening John. I can protect us from most of the blast, if it happens."

"Using your shield to protect us from that much will drain you." John tried to argue.

"As long as it keeps you and Radek alive, I don't give a damn John." Grace said.

Radek, who'd been silently trying to strengthen the shield, looked at John. "It's not enough, we're not going to make it."

Grace focused herself. "Stand close to me, both of you. The smaller I can make the shield, the less energy I have to use."

John and Radek moved so they were standing on either side of Grace, right next to her. Though Grace's shield wasn't visible to the eye, they could tell the moment it was up because Grace's shoulders tensed and her brow pinched in concentration. Seconds after the shield went up, the gate room exploded, knocking all three of them off their feet.

The next thing Grace was aware of was Teyla calling her name. She opened her eyes and saw Teyla above her, worry written on the woman's face.

"Are you alright Grace?" Teyla asked.

Grace coughed and took a moment. Everything felt okay. "Just sore for the moment. I should probably be looked at though." Teyla helped Grace up. "John? Radek?"

Teyla motioned to both men, who were being looked over. "They are fine. I assume you used your shield?"

Grace nodded slowly, her head not liking fast movements. "Ah yeah. I figured I could hold it up, no matter the size of the blast."

Teyla smiled. "You did good Grace."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace growled in annoyance. "Normally I'd say we should have let him feed on Dick."

John crossed his arms. "Woolsey's not all bad."

Grace snorted. "Not all bad. Try knowing the man for almost half your life."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

John looked at Grace. "Do you wanna stay here or come?"

"I'm coming to get my uncle back." Grace said.

John smiled and nodded then paused. "Do you want to tell Thain before we leave?"

Grace shook her head. "No. No I don't."

John picked up on the odd not in Grace's voice but didn't question it. She'd talk when she was ready.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Katana watched Grace with a frown as Grace stared out the front of the ship. She looked at John.

"What is the girl doing?" Katana asked.

John looked at Grace for a moment then back at Katana. "She's keeping a feel out for the Wraith."

Katana frowned. "I don't,"

"Most people don't." John said. "Let's just say, Grace is one person you don't want fighting against you."

Katana was still confused but took John's word.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace faced Katana as John left to go check on Radek. "You can ask your questions now."

"Sheppard said you were keeping a feel out for the Wraith," Katana said. "what did he mean?"

Grace paused for a moment before giving Katana a brief summary of herself, her gene and her abilities.

"So you can sense the Wraith." Katana said once she absorbed everything.

Grace nodded. "As long as they're close enough, I can. It gives us an advantage, me being able to know what the other side is going to do. Helped a lot back home."

Katana smiled. "Then I'm glad you're with us."

Grace returned the smile. "Me too."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace grabbed the arm of John's chair as the ship moved fast to get away from the two enemy ships.

"I take it we're too far away for you to feel where Daniel and Rodney are." John said as he worked the controls.

Grace nodded. "Way too far. I'd have to be on the planet to even try."

"Well, we'll get you down there soon enough." Katana said. Then she cursed. "I'm picking up a third ship coming from the planet. It's heading right for us."

"Wonderful." John said sarcastically.

As the enemy ship vanished into a hyperspace window, Grace's head shot up, sensing something.

"Grace," John said, seeing her face.

Grace shook her head. "I don't know." Something caught her attention, outside the ship but it happened so fast, she couldn't figure out what it was.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace knelt at Daniel's side. "Do you always have to get hurt?"

Daniel tried to laugh. "I don't do it on purpose."

Grace shook her head and held her hands over Daniel. "Hold still. I'm gonna take care of the worst of it then let Jennifer do the rest."

Jennifer knelt beside Grace. "Easy Grace."

Grace nodded and focused on the worst of Daniel's injuries. Ronan knelt behind Grace, just to be safe. It took a few minutes but Grace reopened her eyes, as did Daniel.

"Not dying now?" Grace asked with a smirk.

Daniel was able to laugh this time. "Not dying now."

Grace leaned back against Ronan. "Good, Jen will take care of you now. I'm gonna rest."

Daniel squeezed Grace's hand. "Thank you Gracie."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Jennifer walked through the city with Ronan. They were going to check on Grace, who'd left the infirmary fast when Thain showed up to talk to her.

"If he hurts her," Ronan started for the third time.

Jennifer squeezed Ronan's hand. "Relax Ronan. We don't know what happened."

Before Ronan could say anything, they heard Grace's raised voice.

"They're my family Thain, you already knew this." Grace said, her tone clearly hurt and angry. "They will always come first."

"Are you saying I am not important enough to come first?" Thain asked.

"That is not what I'm saying and you know it." Grace said. "When you and the other Athosians went missing, you came first for months. Why are you acting like this?"

Instead of answering, Thain responded with; "I think it would be best if I returned to my own people."

Jennifer and Ronan moved close enough to see Grace and Thain standing in the corridor. Grace looked upset, Thain indifferent and there was at least five feet between them.

"You'll come back though, right?" Grace asked.

Thain shook his head. "No."

Grace wrapped her arms around her stomach. "Thain, please don't do this. You know you're important to me."

"But not as important as your need to save people." Thain said. "I do not think anyone will ever be more important then that."

Grace shook her head. "That's not true."

Thain shrugged. "Perhaps not but I do not want to wait around to find out."

Ronan went to step forward but Jennifer stopped him. He looked down at her.

"As much as this hurts to watch," Jennifer whispered. "Grace has to do this on her own."

Ronan let out a low growl but stayed put.

Grace closed her eyes and let Thain walk away. She didn't know what to say to fix this. In fact, she was pretty sure there wasn't anything she could say to fix it. Thain had his mind made up.

Jennifer pulled Ronan forward and they moved over to Grace. Grace opened her eyes and the two took in the tears that were ready to fall. Ronan, without another thought, pulled Grace into his arms and held her as she started crying. Jennifer sighed and ran her hand over Grace's head.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace stood in front of John, Ronan, Evan and even Rodney.

"Promise me you won't do anything." Grace said. To say the boys were less then happy about what happened with Thain was an understatement. "He's going back to his people, you won't have to see him again."

"Grace, we can't not do anything." Evan said. "We already warned him when he got back if he hurt you,"

Grace shook her head. "I don't care what you warned him Evan. Leave him alone. It's done."

John sighed. "Alright Grace, we'll leave him alone."

Grace nodded. "Thank you."

Rodney shifted. "Are you going to be okay?"

Grace shrugged. "After a while, yeah."

Daniel walked, well limped, up to Grace's side. "You ready Gracie? Daedalus is about to head out."

Grace swung her bag over her head and settled it on her shoulder. "Yeah, let's go."

One by one, the men hugged Grace. Even Rodney hugged her and said he was sorry for what happened. After, she walked away with Daniel, who wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Want me to help you tell your parents?" Daniel asked.

Grace nodded, her head coming to rest of Daniel's shoulder. "Yes please."

Daniel kissed Grace's forehead. "I'm so sorry Gracie."

Grace sighed. "Me too."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

The four men watched Grace and Daniel walk away.

"Are we really not going to do anything?" Rodney asked.

John shook his head, arms crossed, his face clearly reading that he was not happy. "Not a chance in hell. We'll be the ones taking Thain back to the Athosian settlement. I've already gotten the okay from Woolsey." he cleared his throat. "We just can't kill him."

"No promises." Ronan said. Evan and Rodney nodded their agreement.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

I know, I broke Grace and Thain up. But with Atlantis coming to an end and the fact that I'm going to have Grace on Destiny for Stargate Universe, I didn't know what to do with their relationship. So I ended it. Sorry for all those who liked Thain. And I'll leave it to your imagination on what the boys do to him. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading. Next up is the final episode of Stargate Atlantis, Enemy at the Gate.

End Transmission


	46. General George Hammond

Begin Transmission

Lacy here everyone. So, it was brought to my attention by joneill8907 that as we lose General Hammond in the series, it would be a good idea to put it in the story. So, that's what this chapter is. It's not going to be happy, maybe a few funny moments but that's about it. Have fun is not going to work here.

This chapter is in memory of General George Hammond and the brilliant actor who played him, Don S. Davis. Rest in peace sir, you are missed.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

The second Grace stepped through the gate with SG-1, she knew something was wrong. Jack was standing at the bottom of the ramp with Hank on one side of him and Henry on the other. All three looked like the world just ended. Grace tried to check with Jack what was wrong through their link but for once, he was blocking her out.

"Jack?" Sam asked. "What's going on?"

The three men exchanged looks. Cam stepped forward.

"Sirs?" he asked.

Jack exhaled. "Let's take this up to the briefing room."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Giving SG-1 time to change out of their gear and into their BDUs, the group gathered in the briefing room about half an hour later. Grace sat at the end of the table, away from the others, like she'd been doing since she got back from Atlantis with Daniel. Telling her family about Thain had gone as expected. The boys wanted to go to Atlantis and kill him, well except for Daniel, who already knew and Sam, Janet, Carolyn and Cassie understood. Grace was trying to handle it in her own way so she was keeping back from everyone. Jack actually understood and let her have her space.

"What's going on sirs?" Janet asked. She and Carolyn had joined them.

Jack sat beside Sam and waved to Henry. "I can't do it sir."

Henry nodded. "I understand Jack." he looked at the others. "While you were off world, something happened. We lost someone."

"Who?" Daniel asked.

Henry sighed. "General Hammond."

Grace froze, as did everyone else at the table just receiving this news.

"When?" Vala asked. "How?" Even Vala knew of General Hammond.

"Heart attack." Henry said. "Yesterday."

"Why weren't we recalled?" Cam asked.

Hank shifted in his seat. "It was late yesterday when we found out and we knew you'd be back this morning."

"Basically, I told them not to recall you." Henry said, saving Hank.

Grace stood up and walked out of the briefing room. The others watched her go, knowing not to follow for now.

"When is his funeral?" Sam asked as Jack took her hand, giving it a comforting squeeze.

"Three days." Jack said. "He wants to be buried here in the Springs with his wife."

"Should one of us go after Grace?" Carolyn asked as an airman stepped up to Hank and whispered to him.

"No need Carolyn," Hank said as the airman walked away. "she got Colonel Reynolds to drive her home."

Jack sat back and ran his free hand over his face. "I should have told her alone. We'll be lucky if we can get her out of her room."

No one said anything, as they all knew how hard Grace took losses of her family.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace sat on her bed, fighting tears as she drew in her sketch book. The sketch was a one that Grace had been working on for the next time she saw her grandfather. As the words flew through her head, Grace lost her fight with her tears. Throwing her pencil down, Grace buried her face in her hands and let the sobs she'd been fighting free. She fell back onto her bed and curled up.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Sam and Jack stood in Grace's bedroom doorway. They'd made their way home almost right after finding out about Grace leaving the base, only find their daughter curled up on her bed, sound asleep. Normally this would be good but they could see the tear tracks on her face and she was frowning. Sam stepped forward quietly and picked up Grace's sketch book. Sliding her free hand over her mouth, Sam showed the sketch to Jack. Jack stepped up to Sam's side and looked at the sketch. It was of Grace and George sitting on the back porch of the house. Remembering this day and knowing Grace had a habit of drawing from pictures, Jack reached behind the sketch and pulled out the picture he'd taken. It was just after Grace's sixteenth birthday and George hadn't been able to make the party so he'd come by about a week later and he and Grace spent around four hours sitting on the back porch talking and catching up. Jack had been standing by the grill when he'd taken the picture. Grace was telling George a story and George was laughing at what she was saying.

"He'd be proud to see how far her drawing has come." Sam said softly.

Jack ran his hand along Sam's shoulders. "He can. After everything we've seen, I really believe he can."

Tucking the photo back behind the sketch, Jack placed Grace's book down on her desk then stood back while Sam covered her with her blanket after removing her shoes.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace sniffed as she smoothed the skirt of her dress down and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. It was the day of George's funeral and Grace was almost finished getting ready. She just had to braid her hair and find her other boot, wherever it ran off to this time.

"Hey Gracie," Sam said as she walked in. "you almost ready."

Grace nodded as she faced her mother. "Just gotta braid my hair."

Sam picked up Grace's hair brush and motioned for her to turn back around. Grace smiled slightly and let her mother braid her hair. It had been a few years since Sam had done Grace's hair for her but on a day like today, Grace would be lucky to remember how.

"Are you gonna be okay around everyone at the funeral?" Sam asked as she began braiding Grace's hair.

Grace cleared her throat. "It's gonna be hard but it's Bumpa. I'll do anything for him."

Sam secured Grace's braid and turned her. "He was proud of you Grace. Don't ever forget that."

Grace nodded and tears filled her eyes but she didn't let them fall.

Sam brushed fingers through Grace's bangs. "It's okay to cry Grace."

Shaking her head, Grace sniffed again. "Not now. If I start now, I won't stop."

Sam sighed but nodded. "Alright but promise me you won't bottle it all up."

"I promise." Grace said.

"Hey you two, ready?"

Sam and Grace faced Jack, who was standing in his dress blues. "We're ready."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

All of SG-1 sat in front at George's graveside. A good number of SGC personal filled in the seats behind them. Hank, Carolyn, Janet and Cassie also filled the first row. On the other side of the grave sat the other half of George's family. Tessa and Kayla sat across from Grace, both girls had tears streaming down their faces. Grace sat between her parents, face angled towards the ground as her own tears finally fell. Jack, feeling Grace give into her grief, took her hand and held it tightly. Sam did the same. Grace tried to keep her mind shielded from the pain and grief of everyone around her while trying to listen to what was being said. The service was over being she knew it and as the others stood to walk away, Grace pulled the sketch she'd finished out of her bag and placed it on top of George's casket along with a white rose.

"Goodbye Bumpa." she whispered.

Turning back, she found SG-1 waiting for her. With another sniff, Grace joined them and they made their way out of the cemetery.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Jack walked into the kitchen where Sam was making dinner with Janet and Cassie. He'd searched the entire house for Grace but couldn't find her.

"Sam, have you seen Grace?" Jack asked.

Sam nodded. "She's on the roof. Wanted some time alone." she glanced at her watch. "Though, that was an hour ago."

Jack sighed. "Alright, I'll go check on her. Make sure the boys don't tear the living room apart."

Cassie smiled. "Easier said then done Uncle Jack. Daniel is trying to talk Uncle T out of watching Star Wars."

Jack laughed. "Oh, that should be fun."

Exiting the house through the back door, Jack crossed the back yard to the ladder that led up to the roof. Dragging himself up the ladder, he found Grace sitting in the chair, alternating between looking through the telescope and drawing in her sketch book.

"Hey kiddo." Jack said, moving to sit beside Grace. "Mom said you've been up here for a while."

Grace nodded. "Yeah, just needed a bit of distance from everyone. It was getting harder to block people's feelings out."

Jack nodded. "How are you doing?"

Grace sighed. "I miss him. Just like I miss Grampa but like with Grampa, I know it'll get easier."

Jack smiled some. "Gracie, you can't always look at things with a calm rational mind. You can be emotional."

Grace nodded again. "I know, it's just easier not to."

"It is easier." Jack said. "And you got that habit from me."

"I know Dad." Grace said. "And I'm trying. Kinda why I came up here. I was crying just before you came up."

Jack squeezed Grace's hand. "Good, crying is good."

Grace looked at Jack, tears in her eyes. "He wasn't supposed to leave us Dad. Not yet."

Jack knelt in front of Grace and hugged her as her tears fell. "I know baby. I know."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Kay, this did not at all come out how I wanted it to. It was hard to write, just like Threads was. I don't like dealing with the deaths of characters. But anyway, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading. Next up really is the series finale of Atlantis.

End Transmission


	47. Enemy At The Gate

Begin Transmission

Lacy here campers. This is it, we've reached the end of Stargate Atlantis. For a while I thought this was going to be the end of Grace until I decided to do Stargate Universe as well. So, Enemy At The Gate, Grace is gonna be on Atlantis at the beginning, not sure where I'm gonna have her for the rest of it. I'll play it by ear. Got nothing else for ya so have fun.

Disclaimer: I still only own Grace.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Grace, come in Grace." a pause. "I know you're wearing your radio kid, answer me."

Grace grunted in annoyance and rolled on her back as she hit her radio. "What John?"

"Just wanted to make sure you were still alive."

Grace could hear the smirk on John's tone. "Yes John, I'm alive. I'm reading. Did you need me for something?"

"Not me, Woolsey wants to talk with you. Apparently whatever reasoning your Mom gave for you being here wasn't enough for him."

Grace shut her book and stood up. Rolling her eyes, she pulled her uniform jacket on and fixed her ponytail.

"Tell his royal pain in my butt that I'll be right there." Grace said to John.

John laughed. "Okay, but I think I'm gonna leave out the pain part."

Grace smirked. "Fine, I'll say it myself."

"Play nice Gracie."

Grace shook her head with a smile as she climbed into one of the transporters. It wasn't long before she was walking across the cat walk that led to Woolsey's office. Stepping in, she knocked on the glass wall.

"You wanted to see me Woolsey?" Grace said.

Woolsey looked up from his work. "Yes Grace, sit please."

Grace sat down and attempted to not read what Woolsey wanted from his mind. Woolsey wrote a couple more things down before placing his pen down. He folded his hands and looked at Grace.

"I was wondering if you could clear up for me why you're here." Woolsey said. "Not that we don't like having you here."

Grace nodded. "I know Richard. There's just not a lot to do back on Earth with the Ori gone and," she cleared her throat. "I may have been driving people nuts in Washington."

Woolsey laughed. "So the president ordered you here."

"I wouldn't say ordered so much as suggested." Grace said with a smirk.

Woolsey shook his head with a smile. True, the two would never see eye to eye on, well anything but they were getting better at playing nice since Woolsey took over command of Atlantis. Yes, things had been a bit touchy at first but everything worked themselves out.

Before the conversation could continue, the alarms went off, signaling an incoming wormhole. Grace debated going to the control room but as Woolsey stood, he motioned for Grace to follow him. Jumping up from her seat, Grace followed him out of the office and over to where John was standing near Tech Banks. The three were more then a little surprised to see Todd's face appear on the wall screen.

"Todd!" John said.

Woolsey gave Grace a look and she nodded. While the two men talked with the Wraith, Grace focused on Todd, attempting to probe his mind, making sure he was telling the truth. This was one of those times where Grace was thankful for working so hard with her gifts. A year ago, there was no way she would have been able to read someone through an active stargate.

Frowning, Grace could feel Todd's annoyance and see the truth in his words. This was gonna be interesting.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace walked into the engine room of the Daedalus with Caldwell and the others.

"Kavanagh! What the hell are you doing here?" Grace and Rodney said together.

Kavanagh sighed. "Reassignment. More fun in the Pegasus Galaxy!"

"Show us what you've got please." Caldwell said, crossing his arms.

Kavanagh moved to another console and sat down. "It's a sub-space signal. We detected it just before the Hive jumped into hyperspace. It was weak. Luckily I happened to be monitoring the sensor or we might not have picked it up at all."

Rodney moved to look at the screen. "It's Wraith code."

Kavanagh gave Rodney a look. "Obviously."

Grace 'subtly' kicked Kavanagh in the leg. The man glared at Grace but she just gave him a challenging look, daring him to say something. John stifled his laughter moved himself between Grace and Kavanagh.

"Now, we're having trouble deciphering it because the message is interlaced with a residual radiation and I've never seen it before." Kavanagh said.

Rodney swallowed. "I have; once when we met another me, and once when we encountered another Daedalus. This signal was sent from another reality."

Caldwell frowned. "I'm sorry, what the hell are you talking about?"

Grace put her hand on Rodney's arm when he started getting flustered. She looked at Caldwell.

"Some Wraith somewhere in another reality sent a coded signal, only whatever means they used to access sub-space created a rift, allowing the signal to cross into multiple realities including our own." she explained.

"So what does it say?" Ronan asked.

Rodney patted Grace's hand before moving to the console. "Give me a second." he looked at Kavanagh. "Move."

The man just leaned back. Grace and John shared an eye roll before yanking his chair backwards, giving Rodney more room.

"Hey-!"

Grace glared at him. "Stuff it Kavanagh."

Kavanagh returned the glare. "You can't talk to me that way." he looked at Caldwell. "Can she?"

Caldwell chuckled. "Yes she can. Grace, by order of the president, holds the rank of a Brigadier General."

John looked at Grace. "When did that happen?"

Grace shrugged. "About a month ago. I would hold Dad's rank but the IOA was having kittens over the president doing it as it was."

"Oh great," Rodney said.

"What is it?" John asked.

"It's a set of co-ordinates." Rodney said.

"Co-ordinates to what?" Caldwell asked.

Grace looked over Rodney's shoulder. "Earth."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

(A/N: Grace hold the rank of a one star general is for when I have her on Destiny. I know it sounds out there, but then look at Grace. Hope that's okay with everyone.)

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace leaned against the balcony railing. She seemed to find herself here. A lot. But then, it was a great place to think. The sound of the ocean was actually very soothing. Kinda like the sound of the water next to the cabin. She sighed. She really hoped The Apollo and Sun Tzu crews made it home safely. She knew a lot of people of the Apollo. They were good people and didn't deserve to die either floating in space or blow to pieces by the damn wraith.

"I just got orders to send Colonel Sheppard back to Earth to take control of the Antarctic weapons platform." Woolsey said joining Grace. "Your father is leaving it up to you if you want to try and fly the city."

Grace spun to face Woolsey. "I've never even tried to work the Arctic chair before and Dad wants me flying the city? Has he snapped?" she paused. "Don't answer that."

Woolsey smiled. "It wouldn't be you the whole way. We're bringing in Dr. Beckett to help."

Grace nodded. Carson's clone. Well, he was their Carson now. Still weird.

"If Carson's okay with co-pioliting and willing to give me a crash course in city steering, I'll be more then willing to help." Grace said.

"Are you sure?" Woolsey asked.

Grace shook her head. "No but I wasn't sure I could read people's mind, levitate objects, form barriers or heal people either."

Woolsey and Grace leaned on the rail.

"Sixteen years old and already doing more then most people do in their whole lives." Woolsey said. "You are a person to be admired Grace."

Grace shrugged it off, ever her father's daughter. "I'm just doing what I know is right Richard. It's all I've ever done and it's what my parents taught me." she clapped her hands. "Let's go save Earth."

Woolsey smiled and nodded and followed Grace back inside.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace smiled as Carson came through the gate, a backpack slung over his shoulder. Carson returned the smile and the two hugged.

"So, I hear we'll be flying the city together." Carson said as they headed for the chair room.

Grace nodded. "Looks that way. John gave me a little info on how it works and I was hoping you could share some more."

"From what I hear, it's just like you using one of your abilities." Carson said. "Just focus your mind on what you need to do and the city does the rest. Mostly."

Grace smirked. "Mostly. Comforting Carson."

Carson laughed. "Deary, with how fast I was told you learned to control your abilities, I have no doubt flying the city will be easy."

Grace looked at the ground as they stepped into a transporter. "There's a big difference between moving something across a room and moving a city across two galaxies."

Carson looked at Grace and remembered something John said to him before he left earth.

*flashback*

John grabbed Carson's arm. "Doc, I know you're gonna be working with Grace."

Carson nodded. "Aye, I am."

John ran a hand over his face. "While Grace is great at using her abilities, she doubts herself. Normally, I'd be there but,"

Carson patted John's shoulder. "I'll make sure our girl knows we have faith in her."

John smiled. "Thanks Doc."

*end flashback*

Carson placed his hand on Grace's arm, causing the girl to look up. "Grace, you can do this."

Grace felt her confidence grow at Carson's words. Though she normally heard them from John when she was doubting, it was nice to hear them from someone else too.

"Thank you Carson." Grace said.

"You're welcome." Carson said as the transport doors opened. "Now, let's go inform Rodney he's not as high on the gene food chain as he thought."

Grace laughed as she followed Carson down the hall.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace looked at Carson. "So, you wanna fly it outta here?"

Carson shook his head. "I think you should. If we need to do anything more then flying, I'll take over."

Grace exhaled and nodded. She sat in the chair and it activated.

"We're all set Mr. Woolsey," Rodney said into his radio. "Grace has the stick for now."

After hearing the order for the shields to be raised, Grace heard Woolsey speak to her.

"Grace, take us out."

Grace exhaled slowly and closed her eyes. Focusing on the stardrive, Grace started it up and felt the city start to rise out of the water.

"Just focus Grace," Carson said from beside the platform. "keep your focus."

Rodney stood back, a worried frown on his face. He had faith in Grace but it was her first time flying the city. Knowing she'd probably pick up on his worry, he cleared his throat.

"You can do this Grace." he said. "We know you can."

Feeling the extra confidence from Rodney, Grace gave the stardrive a little extra kick and successfully lifted the city out of the water and into the air.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace stood from the chair, letting Carson take her place. Her hand flew to her head as she stumbled a bit and Ronan, who'd been watching from the side of the room, was by her side in seconds.

"Grace," he said, concern etched in his tone.

Grace leaned her head against Ronan for a second. "I'm okay. It's just like using my abilities for the first time. Takes a bit to bounce back."

Ronan rubbed her back. "You gonna be okay to come with us?"

Grace nodded. "Yeah, I'll be fine." she looked at Carson. "You sure you're gonna be okay Carson?"

Carson smiled. "Aye lass, I'll be fine. You go do what you do best."

Grace smiled and allowed Ronan to helped her out of the room. It would be a few minutes before her balance was back completely. They headed to gear up so they could go through the gate, which they determined, was connected to a gate on the Hive, even though they were above Earth and had dialed the Earth gate. It was typical enemy tactic. Make it so they can't dial in or out by bringing their own gate close enough to mess with incoming wormholes. Ronan sat Grace down on the bench in the locker room and knelt in front of her.

"You getting better?" he asked.

Grace pushed her hair out of her face. "Yeah, head's not pounding any more and I'm not dizzy. Didn't take as long as it used to."

Ronan smiled. "You're growing up kid."

Grace laughed. "Does that mean you'll stop calling me kid?"

Ronan stood up. "Not a chance."

Grace shook her head with a smile and stood up herself. She quickly changed into her off world uniform and pulled part of her hair back into a low pony tail. Pulling on her vest, she slipped her radio into the correct pocket, slid her side arm into its holster, grabbed her P-90 and faced Ronan.

"Let's go." she said.

Ronan chuckled and led the way out.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace flinched as a wraith stunner blast shot past her hand. Taking a moment to use her abilities instead of her gun, Grace sent three of the wraith guards flying backwards.

"Rodney!" Grace shouted. "Find us a way around this!"

Rodney focused on his scanner for a moment. "Got it!"

Rodney and Grace, after being pushed by Ronan, took point while Ronan, Evan and Teyla covered their backs, still firing at the wraith guards. Ronan quickly overtook Grace and Rodney. A guard came out, grabbing Ronan. Grace felt her stomach drop as she watched Ronan drop his blaster to go hand to hand with the wraith. Unfortunately before she could help him, more wraith showed up and she was distracted. Given the wraith was too close for Grace to shoot with her P-90, she decided to use the weapon another way. Bringing the butt of her gun up, she swung it hard, hitting the guard in the face, knocking it back enough for Grace to unload several bullets into. Before she could get too happy over her tiny victory, a cry of pain from Ronan tore her attention.

"Ronan!" Rodney called.

Grace and Rodney both knelt at Ronan's side while Teyla and Evan continued to fire on the wraith. Grace, trying to focus on her friend, was hit with a wave of fury that she quickly turned into a barrier on either side of the group, blocking them off from the wraith.

"Don't drain yourself Grace," Ronan gasped out. "get out of here."

Grace glared at him. "If you think we're leaving without you, you must have taken a hit to the head to. I can heal you."

"While holding up the shield?" Rodney questioned.

Grace cursed. She'd never used two abilities at once before. Tears stung at her eyes.

"Ronan," she whispered.

Rodney and Grace watched in despair as Ronan stopped breathing, his eyes becoming fixed. Grace, in her distraction, let the barriers fall. Teyla and Evan took up firing again, moving back towards the two. Evan pushed Rodney down the hall, then pulled Grace up, pulling her along.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

John hugged Grace as the others lowered their weapons. He looked over the group.

"Where's Ronan?" John asked.

The others looked between themselves. Grace dropped her gaze to the ground. She was blaming herself for Ronan being dead. If she could use two abilities at once, she would have been able to save Ronan and they wouldn't have to tell John;

"He's dead John." Grace whispered. "We, I couldn't save him."

Rodney stood in front of Grace, a deep glare on his face, surprising them all. "Don't do that Grace. You can't be perfect, none of us can. The only one to blame for Ronan being gone is the wraith who killed him." he tilted his head to look Grace in the eyes. "You hearing me?"

Grace looked at Rodney nodded. "You're right. I'm sorry. I just," she stopped.

John frowned. "Grace?"

Grace spun to face where they'd just come from. "He's alive."

Before anyone could stop her, Grace took off.

"Grace!" Evan and John called.

Rodney rolled his eyes as he took off after Grace. "Yelling is not going to stop her."

Teyla quickly followed Rodney with Evan and John behind her. They caught up with Grace just as she sent the wraith pushing on Ronan's wound flying back before shooting him several times. Then she ran over to Ronan and knelt at his side.

"You were dead." she said.

Ronan grunted. "The wraith you just killed was kind enough to bring me back."

Grace looked at the dead wraith. "Guess I should have said thank you before killing him."

Evan and John helped Ronan up.

"I think blasting him full of holes was thank you enough kid." Ronan said.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace knelt beside Ronan, her hand over his wound as Rodney worked on the DHD.

"Don't push it Grace." Ronan grunted out.

Grace glared at him. "Shut up." she closed her eyes. "I'll do what I have to do. If I push it too far, you'll be healed enough to carry me out."

Ronan wanted to snap at Grace but she'd already started healing him and he knew better then to break her concentration. It wasn't too long before more wraith showed up but John, Teyla and Evan kept them at bay while Grace and Rodney worked. Ronan noticed the tension of Grace's face the longer she healed him and after about five minutes, he put his hand over hers.

"Stop Grace," he said. "you can stop now."

Grace slowly opened her eyes, tears shining in them. "Had to make sure I wasn't gonna lose one of my big brothers."

"How's it coming Rodney!" John asked.

"I got it!" Rodney said. "I'm dialing the Alpha site now!"

The wormhole established and Grace and Ronan helped each other off the ground.

"Alright, let's move!" John said.

Grace, Ronan and Rodney were the first ones through the gate.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace once again found herself on the balcony, only this time she found herself staring at the Golden Gate bridge, something she normally only saw when visiting her uncle and cousins.

"You know, we should just get a chair for you so you don't have to stand all the time." John said as he joined Grace.

Grace laughed. "That would be nice." she rubbed her head.

"You okay?" John asked.

Grace nodded. "I was helping heal a few of the more serious injuries."

John nodded. "After healing most of Ronan's wound. Testing your limits again?"

Grace smiled. "Well, you know me."

John shook his head and hugged Grace to his side. "You are going to be the death of us all Grace Carter-O'Neill."

"I think she's only a threat to our health when bored." Woolsey said as he and Carson came out. "At least, that's what most in Washington would say."

Grace shrugged. "Half those boneheads caught me on a bad day and the other have don't know that they're talking about."

The boys laughed as they heard a grunt of pain behind them. Teyla and Jennifer were helping Ronan out while Rodney walked behind them, trying not to laugh.

"Shouldn't you be healing?" Carson asked Ronan.

"Like I was gonna stay in there alone." Ronan said as he leaned on the railing.

Grace looked at Jennifer. "How'd I do?"

Jennifer smiled. "You're getting better Grace. Most of the severe stuff was healed." she looked at Ronan. "If we can get him to stay still, he'll be back in a couple of weeks."

Rodney laughed. "We might have to tie him down for that."

Grace smirked. "Looks who's talking. None of us like the infirmary."

"I do." Carson and Jennifer said.

"You're doctors." Grace and Rodney shot back.

John and Teyla laughed while Woolsey smiled.

"Play nice children." he said.

The group turned so they were all looking out at the bridge.

"Nice view." John said.

"Yes, yes it is." Woolsey said.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

That's it. Stargate Atlantis is over for Grace. Seems sad. Two Stargate shows down, one to go. We head to Stargate Universe next. There, Grace will really be tested. She'll be on Destiny, holding the rank of a Brigadier General while also being a civilian, Grace will have to play both sides of the group to make sure things don't blow up while dealing with being billions of light years from her friends and family. It's gonna be one hell of a ride. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	48. Grace is Eighteen

Begin Transmission

Lacy here peoples. Alright, since I got two requests for this and I personally thought it was a great idea, we have one more chapter before we start on Stargate Universe. Now, just so there's no confusion, I know that Atlantis ended in the same year that Universe started but I'm gonna be jumping ahead two years in the time line so that Grace is eighteen when she ends up on Destiny. As for this chapter, well every kid has to celebrate becoming an adult, even if her father is in massive denial! Have fun!

Disclaimer: I can still only claim Grace.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Humming softly to herself, Grace walked through the SGC corridors. It was two days away from her eighteen birthday and she was on base to greet a few people arriving from off world that would be coming to her party. She walked into the control room and leaned on Walter's head.

"They here yet?" Grace asked.

Walter tried to shake his head. "Not yet. Five minutes before they're do." he aimed his eyes up, as if to look at Grace. "Do you have to lean on me?"

Grace grinned and sat next to Walter. "I don't have to but come on, it's fun."

Walter laughed as the gate started spinning. "Incoming wormhole."

Grace looked at her watch. "They're early." she stood up and headed for the gate room. Glancing back, she saw Walter's nod and went to stand at the base of the ramp. The gate activated and the iris opened. A few seconds later, John, Teyla, Ronan, Jennifer, Evan and Rodney came through the gate. Grace smiled. "You made it."

John returned Grace's smile. "Did you really think we'd miss your eighteenth birthday?" he hugged Grace. "Great to see ya kid."

Grace huffed as she hugged John back. "Two days and you can't call me that any more."

Ronan laughed. "As long as you're younger then us, yes we can."

Grace stuck out her tongue at Ronan, only to have the warrior pick her up over his shoulder as the group moved out of the gate room.

"Ronan!" Grace laughed. "Put me down!"

Ronan laughed as he let Grace down and she hugged him and the others.

"So, where to?" John asked.

Grace nodded towards the elevator. "My house. Mom and Aunt Janet insisted on making dinner tonight even though we're having the party in two days." she laughed. "Mainly they're trying to get Dad's mind off me turning eighteen."

Jennifer smiled, remembering hearing stories of Grace's thirteenth birthday. "How's he handling it?"

Grace groaned as the group climbed onto the elevator. "Not well."

"You are his daughter Grace, it makes sense he would have trouble dealing with you getting older." Teyla said.

Grace looked at the woman she thought of as an older sister. "I'm begging you Teyla, do not say that to him."

"He can't be that bad." Carson said.

Evan and Rodney laughed. "Oh yes he can."

Grace smiled. "Finally, someone on my side."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

John whistled as he took in Grace's black Expedition. "That must have cost a pretty penny."

Grace smiled. "Well, the whole family chipped in to get it. It was my birthday present last year."

Evan and Rodney admired the truck.

"How do they plan on topping this?" Evan asked.

Grace unlocked the doors. "Don't know. Normally I can weasel something out of Uncle Daniel or Cam but no one is saying anything." she popped the truck. "Throw your things in."

"Where are we staying?" Rodney asked.

"There's a hotel close to our house." Grace said. "Henry is staying there so he's paying for you guys to as well."

Jennifer looked shocked. "Henry? As in President Henry Hayes?"

Grace laughed. "Yeah Jen, that Henry. I was kinda surprised too but Dad said he wanted to be here."

They all climbed into Grace's truck, Rodney taking shot gun next to Grace while John, Ronan and Evan sat in the way back and Teyla and Jennifer sat behind Grace and Rodney.

"So, feel any different?" Rodney asked.

Grace shrugged. "Not really, I mean it's weird to think I'm almost an adult but with everything I've done, I don't think much is gonna change. Well, other then I can now legally move out of my parents house."

"Are you going to?" Rodney asked.

"I'm considering it." Grace said. "I've been working for the SGC since I graduated two years ago so I've got money but it's just," she paused to find the right word.

"Weird." Rodney supplied. "I hear ya."

(Tiny A/N: Remember, Grace is advanced in school, being two years ahead of people her age.)

It wasn't long until Grace pulled into the drive of the hotel the others would be staying at. She wanted to let them check in before heading over to the house. It took about twenty minutes before they were on the road again and before they knew it, Grace was pulling into the driveway of her house. Climbing out of the truck, the group could hear loud voices coming from the back of the house.

Grace sighed. "Oh man, someone talked to Dad."

Grace led the group around to the backyard and found Jack glaring at Daniel, who looked amused. Sam, Janet, Carolyn and Vala were standing off to the side, also looking amused. Cam and Teal'c stood near Jack and Daniel, just to be safe. Grace moved her mother's side.

"Should I ask?" Grace whispered.

Sam tried to bury her smirk. "Your uncle decided to list off all the things you'd be able to do once you hit eighteen, including move away."

"Now, he didn't say them to your father," Vala said. "but he said them loud enough for Jack to hear."

"Daniel likes to live dangerously, doesn't he?" John said.

Janet laughed. "Oh you have no idea Colonel."

Grace held her hand up. "Ah! No! No ranks. We all have first names, let's use them."

"Um, guys,"

Carolyn's unsure tone pulled everyone's attention back to Jack and Daniel. Jack had taken a step towards Daniel, but the younger man's mouth was still moving. Grace sighed and moved over to the two.

"Is it a good idea for her to go over there?" Carson asked.

Sam nodded. "Yeah, if anyone can get them to behave, it's Grace."

The group watched as Grace walked up to her father and uncle. She started talking to them and when they both started speaking at once, she proceeded to smack them both in the back of the head.

"You're grown men!" Grace said loud enough for everyone to hear. "Stop acting like children! At least until the Atlantis crew goes home."

Grace's words sunk in and Jack and Daniel finally noticed the other people in the backyard. Jack went to greet them when Grace stopped him.

"Remember the first name rule Dad," Grace said. "I don't want to hear any ranks over the next few days."

"Bossy little kid, isn't she?" Jack muttered to Daniel.

Daniel snorted. "Wonder where she got it from."

Jack looked at innocent as he could. "I don't know what you're talking about Daniel."

Daniel nodded, looking unconvinced. "Of course you don't."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

The night before Grace's birthday found her sitting on the roof, just staring up at the sky. It was almost midnight and Grace knew she should be in bed but she just wanted a bit of time by herself. She flopped back in the chair Jack had up there and sighed.

"Heavy thoughts for the night before your birthday."

Grace smirked as Jack climbed the ladder to join her. "You were peaking."

Jack laughed. "Grace, I'm pretty sure Sheppard could hear your thoughts and he's fifteen minutes away." he sat down in front of Grace. "Wanna share?"

Grace shrugged. "Just thinking about everything."

"That's a lot to think about." Jack said. "And remember."

Grace couldn't let that one go. "Well Dad, there's a big difference between my memory and yours."

Jack gave Grace a look. "Just what are you saying Grace?"

Grace smiled. "Nothing."

"Come on Gracie," Jack knocked his knee into Grace's shin. "I know you. You're doing more then thinking."

Grace shifted a bit. "I wanna ask something but I don't know how you'll react."

Jack could tell from Grace's posture this was serious so the joke he was about to make died and he nodded.

"How about I promise to hear you out completely before reacting in any way?" Jack offered.

Grace nodded as well. "That works." she exhaled. "I want to join Colonel Young and Dr. Rush on the ninth chevron project. I know I'd be there alone, without any of you and I wouldn't be home much but Dad, I've helped on this project since the beginning, I want to be there when it finally works."

Jack pulled his legs up so he could rest his arms around his knees. He knew Grace would want to do things on her own eventually, she was too much like himself and Sam to not but the Icarus base was far and the only way to get there was by ship. Grace would be basically cut off from everyone she knows.

Grace watched her father's face closely, working extra hard to make sure she stayed out of his mind while he made his decision. Yes, holding the rank of a one star general, Grace can basically do what she wants but at the same time, Jack is the head of all things stargate and her father. He had the final call.

Jack sighed. "Well Gracie, if it's what you really want to do, I'll start the paperwork as soon as I'm back in Washington. But are you sure, absolutely sure this is what you want?"

Grace nodded. "I am. I know it'll be hard but I've gotten to know Colonel Young pretty well so I'll at least have him."

Jack smirked. He had to. "What about Dr. Rush?"

Grace snorted. "Please, the only one who actually knows that man is his mother. And even there I have some doubts."

Jack laughed. "Alright Grace, you've got yourself a new assignment." he cleared his throat and Grace saw the general taking over her dad. "Do you want to share command with Young or take over?"

Grace thought about it. She hated being in command but helping would be okay. "I'll share command. I'm nowhere near ready to be leading a whole command on my own."

Jack smiled as he stood up, motioning for Grace to do the same. "I think you're more ready then you know kiddo. Come on, if we don't get to bed now, Mom will have my ass."

Grace laughed as they climbed down the ladder. Jack glanced at the clock as they walked through the kitchen and noticed it was five after midnight.

"Hey Grace," she stopped and looked at Jack. "happy birthday sweetheart."

Grace smiled. "Thanks Dad."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace laughed with Sam, Janet, Carolyn, Jennifer, Teyla and Vala as they watched the men, minus Hank, Rodney, Carson and Henry, play football.

"You know, I was gonna complain that they seem to be having more fun then me on my birthday but," Daniel got tackled by Teal'c and Ronan. "this is funny as all hell to watch."

Henry winced but laughed as Jack dodged past John and Evan only to hit the fence. "Well, I guess I should make sure Jack doesn't move much when we get back to Washington."

"That's if he can move in the morning Sir." Carolyn said as Cam tripped over the Ronan/Teal'c/Daniel pile. "I'm not sure any of them will."

Hank laughed. "Let's call them over so we can give the birthday girl her presents."

Grace smiled. "I got it." she focused on Jack and John's minds. 'Hey if you boys are done, Hank says it's present time.'

Slowly the boys made their way over to the deck, all out of breath but smiling like idiots. Presents were brought out and Grace was happy with them. The Atlantis crew put together a scrape book for her of her time there, not only the year with her mother but of all her other visits as well. SG-1, Janet, Hank and Carolyn had gotten her new sketch books and an expensive set of pencils, charcoals and inking pens. Her last gift was from Jack, Sam and Henry.

"Now, it took two years too long for this," Henry said. "the IOA are a bunch of whiny babies but it was time."

Grace frowned but unwrapped her last present. It was a manilla envelope and when Grace opened it, her jaw just about hit the ground. It was a letter from the president, stating Grace's appointment to Brigadier General, along with an updated military ID and dog tags. And, to Grace's surprise, a copy of Sam's tags as well.

"We know you wear your dad's," Sam said. "but we figured you could add yours and mine to the chain."

Grace ran her finger over the metal of the tags.

"What do you think Grace?" Jack asked.

Grace smiled a true O'Neill smile. "I think I can't wait to rub this in the IOA's faces."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Well, what do you think? I hope you all like it. It was fun, challenging but fun to write. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading. Next up we have Air part 1,2 and 3.

End Transmission


	49. Air Part 1

Begin Transmission

Lacy here campers. Got our first chapter of Stargate Universe with me. This is gonna be a long one. Three episodes in one chapter. It's gonna be an interesting chapter, that's for sure. Grace asked for the assignment that took her away from her family and friends for long periods of time. She accepted this. What she didn't accept what being trapped on a ship billions of light years from home with the only way of communicating with home being through another person's body. Grace is strong but even this might be too much for her. Have fun.

Side note, for everyone's names, I'll be using mostly first names. Makes writing easier if I call them what I'll have Grace call them.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Everything seemed to happen in seconds but take forever at the same time. Grace felt herself and Colonel Everett Young get pushed through the gate by the force of the blast. They came shooting through the event horizon on the other side, flying across the room, bouncing off the floor. Everett had done his best to covered Grace with his own body but the blast knocked them apart. Grace hit the floor at a speed she didn't even want to think about and felt at least three ribs break on impact. She cried out as she rolled onto her back, everything in her telling her to curl up but she knew from the past that would make the pain worse.

"Medic!" someone knelt beside Grace. "Hold on Grace. Medic!"

Grace groaned. "Matt, you shout one more time near my head and I'll shoot you."

Lieutenant Matthew Scott laughed some. "What hurts Grace?"

Grace shifted and hissed in pain. "At the moment, everything."

First Lieutenant Tamara Johansen, aka TJ, joined the two. "Stay still Grace."

"I'm trying TJ, I promise you that." Grace said. "I'm pretty sure I broke some ribs." she turned her head and saw Everett. He wasn't moving. "TJ, forget me. Everett isn't moving."

TJ's eyes flicked over to Everett before looking back at Grace. "Are you sure?"

Grace nodded. "Not my first time with broken ribs. Go."

As TJ got up and moved and Matt headed over to help others, Grace laid her head back and thought about how this all started.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace sat in front of a computer, basically bored out of her mind. The project she'd asked to be assigned to had pretty much hit the mother of all brick walls. For once, no one was smart enough to figure the problem out though, Grace glanced over her shoulder at Dr. Rush, it would probably be best not to say that to him. The good doctor was more then a little annoyed they couldn't get it.

The computer Grace was sitting at, was the 'home base' as Jack put it for a game they'd come up with for, well help. When the smartest 'egg heads', again Jack, at the SGC and Area 51 couldn't figure out the Ninth Chevron, they created a program that would give 'normal people', Grace shook her head at another of her father's names, what they needed to hopefully figure out what others couldn't.

Rush was annoyed that they wanted ordinary people to figure it out but Jack and Grace outranked him and shut him up.

The computer beeped and about jumped out of her skin. She hadn't been paying attention.

"Rush, we got something." Grace said as she hit a few keys. "Seems someone finally cracked it."

Rush leaned over Grace's shoulder. "About bloody time." he hit one of the keys. "Let's get your father. We're gonna have to go see this Eli Wallace."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace futzed with her shirt collar as she stood on the U.S.S. George Hammond. Back when she was given the rank of a one star general, she hadn't wanted to advertize it but now, since many of the scientists and a couple military personal didn't approve of her, like her father, she had her star on the collar of her BDUs, since she refused to wear formal clothes all the time.

"He'll be beamed up in a moment." Rush said, joining Grace.

Grace looked at him. "Didn't buy it?"

Rush shook his head. "He's one that needs to see to believe."

Grace crossed her arms as a bright light filled the room and seconds later, Eli Wallace was standing in front of them, Grace smirked, in pajamas.

Eli looked around. "What the...?"

Rush stepped forward. "Welcome aboard the Hammond, Eli. Yes, that is planet Earth and yes, you are on a spaceship. We need your help, Eli. To be honest, I don't know how long it's gonna take."

Grace gave Rush a look as she stepped forward. "Hi Eli."

Eli looked at her and took in the star on her collar. "Bit young for a general."

Grace smiled. "Sort of just an honorary thing with a bit of power. My dad is General O'Neill, you met him." Eli nodded. "As Dr. Rush and I'm sure my father put it, you solved something Eli, something the smartest people in, well the world couldn't. We do need your help."

Eli shuffled his feet. "I should call my mom...uh, tell her where I am."

He pulled his phone out and started scrolling through it.

"That's probably not gonna work up here." Rush said.

Eli nodded. "Right."

"You can call her on the way." Rush said. "There's a cover story you'll have to follow."

Eli looked confused. Grace didn't blame him.

"I'm sorry, um, on the way to...?" he asked.

Grace sighed. "To another planet, twenty-one light years from here."

Eli shook his head. "I can't go. I...I have things that..."

"We know about your mother's condition." Rush said.

Eli sighed. "You just know everything, don't you?"

Grace smiled, trying to put Eli at ease. "Kinda, yeah."

Of course, Rush trampled on that.

"We also know that you are currently unemployed and that your mother's medical coverage is, um, an ongoing issue. We'll see she gets the best available care while you're gone." he said.

Grace rolled her eyes and gave Rush a look over her shoulder. The man didn't appear at all phased.

"And if I don't sign, what? You're gonna erase my memory?" Eli chuckled.

Grace crossed her arms and looked at the ground.

"Something like that." Rush said.

Eli's smile fell and Grace picked up on him giving in. She looked up at Eli glanced down at his pajamas.

"Can I get some pants?" he asked.

Rush left the room and Grace nodded.

"Yeah, come on." she said. They started to move through the ship. "I know this is a lot to absorb since earlier today, you were sure your game was just a game but it does get easier."

Eli looked at her. "You can't be more then what, sixteen?"

Grace laughed. "Eighteen actually. I've been around all this since I was three. To me this," she waved around at the ship. "is normal."

Eli nodded then looked at the stars on her collar again. "So, honorary, huh?"

Grace nodded. "Like I said, I've been around all this since I was three so I know more then some of the people that have been brought in over the years. The president decided I should have something that would make people listen when I talk."

"A general's star will do that." Eli said.

"It's worked nicely over the past two years." Grace said. They stopped by a door. "There are some clothes in there. I'll wait then take you to a phone so you can call your mom."

Eli smiled. "Thanks, uh,"

Grace laughed. "Grace."

"Thanks Grace." Eli said.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace watched Chloe Armstrong talk with Eli in the Mess. She was glad Eli was talking to someone, she knew the call to his mother wasn't easy. Course, he wasn't the only one having a hard time. Grace knew Chloe told people she worked for Alan Armstrong but hid that Alan was also her father. Grace had seen Alan with Chloe and he didn't treat her like a daughter so Grace understood Chloe keeping it a secret. Trusting the newest member of the team was in good hands, Grace headed back to the bridge for two reasons. One, Sam wanted to see her and two, Grace wanted to know how close they were.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace grunted as she pushed herself into a sitting position. Sharp pains shot through her chest and sides as she did but she needed to do something besides lay on the ground. Okay, Grace panted in pain, that hurt. Looking around, Grace saw TJ staring helplessly at Everett. With another grunt, Grace pushed herself to her feet and moved over to TJ's side.

"TJ," Grace hissed as she knelt down. "is he okay?"

TJ seemed to snap out of her daze, hearing Grace's hiss of pain. "He just had a seizure. He took a bad hit to the head." she looked at Grace. "You shouldn't have moved."

Grace exhaled slowly. "I may be hurt TJ but it's just broken bones. I can still help."

"Your healing power." TJ said. She had seen Grace's gifts first hand on Earth. "You can still use it, even hurt?"

Grace nodded. "As long as I'm not seriously injured, like a gun shot or something, I can still use it without draining myself and," she looked at Everett. "he needs me to use it right now."

TJ nodded. "Okay Grace but just enough so he's out of immediate danger. If you need to do more later, you can but don't wear yourself out."

For once, Grace intended on listening. She placed her hand over Everett, feeling for his most serious injury, which turned out to be his head. Keeping one hand around her middle, trying to ease her own pain, Grace placed the other above Everett's head wound and focused. She healed most of the damage, making sure Everett would be okay, at least until she could heal him further. Exhaling, Grace opened her eyes and pulled her hand away.

"Okay, he's out of the woods for now." Grace said. "You promise to let me know if he gets worse?"

TJ nodded. "I promise."

Grace knew that was a promise TJ would keep.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

After saying bye to her mother and being beamed down with the others, Grace moved to stand with Matt and Everett.

"How'd the newest pick up go?" Matt asked.

Grace crossed her arms. "Would have been a lot easier if Rush had people skills."

Everett smiled. "We'll work on that."

"Might take a hammer." Grace muttered.

Grace stood back while Everett welcomed Senator Armstrong, Chloe and Eli to Icarus Base. Grace smirked as Matt deflated after Armstrong said Chloe was his daughter and then deflate further when Everett said Matt was assigned to Eli. Grace patted Matt's arm.

"Play nice or I'll kick your ass." Grace said.

Matt laughed, though he knew Grace could. "Thank Grace."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace looked at Colonel David Telford after Eli followed Rush out. "It's not his fault. This is complicated work. But he's come closer then anyone. He'll get it."

"Close isn't enough Grace." Telford said.

"Have some patients David." Grace said.

Telford just shook his head and walked away.

"Don't take it personally Grace." Everett said. "He's an ass to everyone."

Grace laughed. "Oh, given the people I've been around over the years, that doesn't phase me one bit. I just don't want him being hard on Eli. The poor guy learned a video game isn't a game while on a space ride twenty-one light years from home." she looked at Everett. "But I know Eli can do this. It's all there in his head."

"Peaking again Grace?" Everett asked.

Grace shrugged. "A bit. I wanted to see if he could actually do it." she cleared her throat. "Speaking of peaking. Can I say something, as a friend?"

Everett nodded. "Of course."

Grace exhaled. "Pick Everett. Stop doing this to the two of them and pick."

Everett knew exactly what Grace meant. "It's not that simple Grace."

"Yes it is." Grace said. She knew she had to step carefully with this next part. "Look I can't tell you what to do but I can tell you, one way has greater rewards then the other."

"I don't suppose you'll give me a hint as to what the hell that means." Everett said.

Grace smiled. "You know me better then that Everett." she patted his arm. "You'll do the right thing. A word of advice though, with this one, follow your heart not your sense of duty."

Grace walked away, leaving Everett to his thoughts.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace heard Armstrong order Matt to get them home.

"The only one doing any ordering around here Senator," Grace said, walking over. "is me."

Armstrong looked at Grace. "Your rank is only honorary."

Grace smirked. She really hated this man. "By orders of Lieutenant General Jack O'Neill, I share command with Colonel Young. My rank isn't honorary in this case and I give the orders until he's back on his feet."

Armstrong noticed Grace's arm around her middle. "You're barely on your own feet. What good are you?"

Grace took a step forward, painful but she kept her face clear. "Let me make something very clear to you Senator Armstrong. I can show you very quickly just how good I am. You know about me and you know what I can do. Now back down and let Lt. Scott explain."

Armstrong went to argue more but his face contorted in pain and he started to collapse. Chloe and Matt helped him sit and Armstrong put a pill under his tongue. Matt explained that they were on a ship and they didn't know where they were in relation to Earth. He also explained that the life support wasn't functioning properly.

"Dr. Rush is working on it." Matt said. He raised his voice. "Brody and Park?"

The two scientists raised their hands.

"Here."

"Here."

"Okay, good." Matt said. He looked at Grace. "Rush needs them."

Grace nodded. "Take them. I'll stay here. See if I can help a few more of the injured."

Matt looked over where TJ and Everett are then motioned Grace aside. "How's the Colonel?"

Grace sighed. "With a few more sessions, he'll be out of the woods for good. For now, I think it's best of TJ stays with him. Just to be safe."

Matt nodded. "Alright, I'll take these two to Rush."

Grace watched Matt and the scientists leave.

"You're just gonna leave like that?" a man shouted.

"Hey!" Grace raised her voice, barely holding back a hiss of pain. That was dumb. "He is doing what needs to be done to make sure we can all live long enough to get the hell of this ship. Now, unless have something helpful to say, please, be quiet." she exhaled and winced. "Anyone who's injured, I want over here by Lt. Johansen and myself. We'll get you taken care of as best we can." she moved over to Chloe. "Let's find a place for your dad."

Chloe smiled. "I'm sorry for,"

Grace shook her head. "Don't worry about it." she motioned for two airmen to help Armstrong and moved to the other wounded.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace walked to the Officers' mess between Everett and Eli.

"I don't see why I can't eat in my room like every other night." Grace said. "If I have to sit through a whole meal with Telford and the Senator, I'll hit one of them."

Eli laughed. "Shouldn't you have some sort of training for people like that?"

Grace snorted. "There is no training for people like that."

"Grace is like her father," Everett said, a smile on his face. "diplomacy is not her strong suit. She prefers straight forward and harsh and when that doesn't work,"

"Guns were invented for a reason." Grace finished.

"Remind me to stay on your good side." Eli said.

Grace looked at Everett. "I have a good side?"

The Colonel laughed. "Theoretically."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace stood in the gate room, her eyes unfocused. Dust and debris fell around her but she didn't flinch.

"Grace!"

The shout did nothing to shake her. She was focused on what was going on in orbit above the planet. Since leaving Atlantis, Grace's powers had grown greatly. Mainly her ability to sense what was going on. She could now reach above the planet, to just past the atmosphere.

"Grace!"

A hand on her arm pulled her back into the base. It was Telford.

"What?" Grace asked.

"Your mother wants you back on the Hammond." Telford said.

Grace shook her head. "This is my command as much as it is Colonel Young's. If he doesn't leave, neither do I."

"Don't be stubborn Grace." Telford said.

Grace's face hardened. Telford was the one person who never took her rank seriously.

"I am not leaving Colonel and that's final." Grace said, using her best authoritative tone, inherited from her father.

Telford shook his head and left. Grace looked around and moved to help where she could.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

IOA representative Camile Wray stepped up to Grace as she finished healing the last of the minor injuries.

"You really should watch the way you talk to the Senator." Camile said.

Grace rolled her eyes and a bit of sweat ran down her face. "Camile, right now I'm focused on keeping people calm and healing what I can. The last thing I'm going to worry about is how I spoke to some stuck up Senator who wants to make sure his money is being put to good use." she looked at Camile. "And you know damn well how I feel about the IOA telling me what to do. So, unless you're injured, get out of my face."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace ran into the gate room with Everett.

"What's everybody doing?" Everett asked. "I ordered an evacuation."

Grace focused on the room. "Rush didn't dial Earth."

Everett looked at her. "What?"

"It's the ninth chevron address." Eli said.

Everett and Grace moved over to Rush.

Rush quickly explained. "The attack started a chain reaction in the planet's core. There's no way of stopping that, and any blast could easily translate through an open wormhole. It's too dangerous to dial Earth."

"You could have dialed somewhere else." Grace said. "Anywhere else."

"This could be our only chance." Rush said.

"Shut it down." Everett said.

"You can't." Rush said. "It's too late."

"Riley." Grace said to the Sgt.

"System's not responding Ma'am." Riley said.

"We need to get these people out of here." Everett said.

Rush gestured at the gate. "We have a way out."

"We don't know what's on the other side. Damnit Rush." Grace said.

"Can't be worse then here, can it?" Eli said, trying and failing to help.

Rush and Everett kept locked gazes for a moment longer before Everett looked at the gate and then Grace. Grace nodded.

"Nobody move." Everett said. "Await further orders from either myself or General O'Neill."

Everett and Grace left.

"I hate it when you call me that." Grace said, referring to Everett calling her General O'Neill.

"It was needed." Everett said. "Let's go."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Master Sgt. Ronald Greer helped an injured member up to the gate. He looked back at Everett and Grace.

"Sir! Ma'am!" he shouted.

"Go!" Grace and Everett shouted back.

Grace helped Everett shove a case into a backpack then helped him get it on.

"Go Grace." Everett said.

Grace snorted. "Fat chance I'm stepping through without you."

Everett shook his head. Either Grace was that stubborn or that loyal. He'd figure out which later. The two headed up the ramp and as the explosions got louder, Everett pulled Grace in front of himself in a vain hope of protecting her.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Sam looked at Jack on the screen. "Jack, we barely got away. The planet was destroyed. We managed to beam most of our people off the surface before jumping to hyperspace. We also believe that the enemy forces were destroyed. Any word on how they gained intel on our base?"

Jack shook his head. "No. What about casualties?"

"Twelve. Eighty-plus M.I.A. The bunker shielding technology prevented us from beaming out anyone inside. How many people made it through the Gate to Earth?" Sam said.

Jack frowned. "None."

Sam mirrored Jack's frown. "None? Our sensors indicated that the Stargate was active for a full six minutes before the core went critical."

Jack exhaled. "Well they didn't come through here."

"Then where did they go?" Sam asked.

And where was their daughter?

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Alright, I know I said Air part 1, 2 and 3 would be one chapter but it would have been too long. So, I'm splitting it up and there's the first one. Things are just beginning. You've seen some of the relationships Grace already has, who she gets along with and who she'd rather push out into space. It'll get more intense from here. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading. Next up is Air part 2.

End Transmission


	50. Air Part 2

Begin Transmission

Alright, Lacy here with Air Part 2. In Part 1, we saw who Grace has good relationships with and who would be wise to stay away from her. Here in Part 2, I'll be adding a bit with Sam and Jack dealing with what's happening. We know they are gonna have a hard time with it. Not sure when I'll add it but it'll be in there. Got nothing else so have fun.

Disclaimer: Grace is still the only thing that's mine.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace leaned against the wall near to TJ and Everett. She could hear Matt giving everyone assignments and she was okay with him taking over for now. She was really in no shape to be taking command and she didn't want to be too far from Everett in case he needed more healing.

"You okay Grace?" TJ asked, noticing the younger woman wince.

Grace nodded. "Yeah, just moved wrong. And once again, really wishing my healing gift worked on myself."

TJ smiled. "Yeah, I can imagine that would be a nasty downside."

"The ability to heal everyone but myself." Grace said. "Yup, sucks." she realized how snappish that sounded and looked at TJ. "Sorry TJ, I didn't mean to snap."

TJ shook her head. "Don't worry Grace. I think we're all a little on edge."

Grace tipped her head back against the wall. "I keep thinking about what my parents must be going through. Dad was so on edge about me being..." her words faded and she turned her head sharply. Standing as fast as she could, she moved over to Rush, who had Everett's bag. "Drop it Rush."

Rush looked at Grace, startled. "Grace,"

Grace shook her head. "You've known me long enough Rush where you should have known I would be keeping an eye on everyone here." she moved the bag away from Rush. "Nothing in this bag is for you to see. It's for Colonel Young and myself." she grunted as she picked up the bag. "Go work on getting us home."

TJ helped Grace sit back down as she rejoined her.

"What was that about?" TJ asked.

Grace grunted in pain then exhaled. "I'll let you know once we've got Everett back on his feet."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

(A/N: Okay, yes I changed that a bit. I know Rush was supposed to take the stones and go back to Earth but this is Grace we're talking about. There was no way he was getting away with that. The others will find out about the stones in a little bit.)

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace flitted through the minds of everyone in the room. Out of everyone, seven people carried the ancient gene, Everett included. Grace looked at the unconscious man and wondered. She'd gone into the minds of people who were out before but she was wondering if she could talk to Everett while he was like this.

"Hey TJ," Grace said, turning to face the Lt and Colonel fully. "I'm gonna try something but I don't know if it'll work. So keep an eye on both of us."

TJ frowned. "What are you gonna do?"

Grace focused on Everett. "I'm gonna try to talk to Sleeping Beauty."

Before TJ could say anything, Grace's eyes fell into their unfocused state and TJ knew not to interrupt her. Seeing Rush noticing this also, TJ moved Everett's bag from Grace's side to her own. She didn't know what was in it but knew Grace and probably Everett wanted Rush no where near it.

Grace made her way into Everett's mind. The man had one of the most active minds she'd ever seen and it appeared being unconscious didn't stop that. His thoughts were flying from his own safety to hers and TJ's to the rest of the team.

Okay Grace, she thought, focus.

'Everett, can you hear me?'

It took a few minutes but Grace got a response.

'Grace?'

'Hey there, uh here. Whatever.'

'What's going on?'

Grace quickly ran through everything, including her confrontations with Armstrong and Camile.

'You should play nice Grace.'

'I've got three broken ribs and you're unconscious. Nice wasn't in the play book. Rush tried taking the bag.'

'Keep it away from him. Who knows what he'd tell if he used them.'

'I think I should fill the others in on them.'

'Reason?'

'Might keep everyone calmer if they know we have a way to talk to Earth.'

'It's your command too Grace. Do what you think is best.'

'At least until you're up and around.'

'I trust you're working on that.'

Grace smiled. 'Of course.' she got ready to pull out when she spotted a thought that caught her attention. That's interesting. She pulled out of Everett's mind and sighed.

"Did it work?" TJ asked.

Grace nodded. "Yeah, it worked. I filled him in on everything. Don't know if he'll remember when he wakes up but,"

"What matters is you were able to talk to him." TJ said. She smiled slightly. "Should I ask what's going on in his head?"

Grace returned the smile. "He's worried. About the rest team, himself and you and me."

TJ looked at Everett. "I'm surprised he's worried about himself."

"Yeah, I am too." Grace said. She spotted the bag at TJ's side. "Alright, hand me that. Time to get this over with."

TJ handed Grace the bag. "Gonna fill me in?"

Grace nodded as she unzipped the bag and pulled out a silver case. She opened it and showed it to TJ. Inside, the case lit up and showed five Ancient communication stones. Grace quickly explained them to TJ.

"So we can contact Earth." TJ said.

Grace looked at the stones. "Pretty much. It's how I gave my weekly reports to Dad. It was weird talking through someone else but it'll let everyone know we're alive."

TJ nodded. "Alright, go fill in the others. I'll watch the Colonel."

Grace stood with a grunt then smiled at TJ. "You can call him Everett when it's the two of us."

TJ shook her head. "I don't think that's a good idea."

Grace put her hand on TJ's shoulder. "Take it from someone who was just in his head. Yes it is."

Before TJ could respond, Grace smacked her radio and called everyone back to the gate room. Time to share information.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Glaring at Rush, Grace laid the case on the table. "You and I are going to Earth. You say anything without an okay from me, broken ribs or not, I'll kick your ass off this ship when we get back. Are we clear Dr. Rush?"

Rush nodded. "We're clear."

Grace nodded sharply and handed Rush a stone. "There are always two people standing by so on my count," she gave Rush a look. "put your stone down. Three, two, one. Now."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Jack sat in his office, his elbows on his desk, his head in his hands. He'd just finished a talk with Sam, who was flying back, and sent her to eat. He knew she was blaming herself for not getting Grace out of there before things went to hell but like he told her. Grace took her shared command seriously and did exactly what they would have done; stayed behind until every last person was safe. Jack leaned back in his chair. Only problem was, they didn't know if anyone on the base WAS safe. And it was killing them that they didn't know where Grace was.

"General,"

Jack sighed. "What Walter?"

"Sir, we have to connections from the Icarus team." Walter said.

Jack snapped his head up so fast, he knew he'd be paying for it later. "Who?"

Walter smiled. "Dr. Rush and Grace."

"Send them in." Jack said. He'd become familiar with the Lt. that Grace traded bodies with so when he saw the blond woman step into the room with, Jack snorted, Dr. Lee of all people, he felt a wave of relief.

"You have no idea how relieved I am to see," Jack paused. "well not you but close enough."

Grace smiled. "It's great to see you two Dad."

Jack motioned for the two to sit. They never touched when it wasn't really Grace. She found it too weird. Grace and Rush sat down, as did Jack.

"What happened?" Jack asked.

Grace glanced at Rush before explaining everything to her father, including it being Rush's fault that they were stuck so far from home.

Jack looked at Rush. "You were told to listen to Colonel Young and Grace. To follow the orders they gave. What gave you the stupid idea to dial the ninth chevron when the base was under attack?"

Rush exhaled. "I didn't want to risk an explosion coming through the gate back to Earth and," he hesitated. "it was our last chance."

Jack turned back to Grace. "You and Colonel Young have the okay to do what you see fit if he steps out of line again." Grace nodded and Jack sighed. "Rush, out for a minute." Rush left the room. Jack turned off his general side and let the worried father take over. "Are you okay Gracie?"

Grace's hand drifted to her ribs on instinct. "I broke a few ribs when Everett and I came flying through the gate, the explosion pushed us but other then that I'm fine. It's Everett I'm worried about. He hit his head pretty hard and I've healed what I can for now but he hasn't woken up yet."

Jack had to be proud of his daughter. She was trapped billions of light years away from home with broken ribs and her concerns were about someone else.

"Well, we both know a little something about head injuries." Jack said. "But if you want, I can get someone here to let you know what to look out for when Young finally does wake up."

Grace shook her head. "No, I think I remember from the, oh I don't know, dozens of blows to the head you, Uncle Daniel and Cam have taken."

Jack tried to play innocent. "I don't you know what you're talking about."

Grace nodded. "Uh huh, nice try Dad."

Jack laughed but slowly sobered. "Well, I'm glad I can tell your mom you're safe. She's beating herself up for not bringing you home."

Grace leaned back in her chair. "The only way I was leaving was either being beamed out or Telford physically removing me and I would have gladly drop-kicked his ass if he had tried." she sighed. "Next time I drop in, I'll talk to Mom. Remind her I'm way too much her daughter and yours to leave my people behind."

"That's exactly what I told her." Jack said. "But I think it'll help, hearing it from you."

Grace glanced out at Rush. "We should bring the good doctor back in. He's got that face and it's making Bill look funny."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace stepped into the room with Chloe and her father. She knocked on the wall to get Chloe's attention. Chloe walked over to her.

"How is he?" Grace asked softly.

Chloe glanced at her father before crossing her arms. "Those pills are the only thing keeping him alive but if he takes them, they'll kill him."

"I can try and heal some of it." Grace said. "I don't know if I can save him but maybe I can give him a little longer."

Chloe smiled. "I thought of that but he said no." tears filled her eyes. "He's so stubborn."

Grace flashed all the stubborn things Jack had ever done. "Trust me Chloe, I know a thing or two about stubborn fathers." she inhaled and hissed. "Damn, gotta stop doing that."

"Are you okay?" Chloe asked.

Grace nodded. "Yeah, just gotta remember not to breathe too deeply."

Chloe nodded as Grace's radio sprang to life.

"Grace, it's TJ."

Grace hit her radio. "Yeah TJ?"

"The Colonel is awake and asking for you." TJ said.

"Alright, I'll be right there." Grace looked at Chloe. "Try and change his mind and let me know. I may not get along with your father but I don't want to see him die."

Chloe nodded. "I'll try."

Grace patted her arm before turning and leaving.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

TJ leaned against the wall, arms crossed over her stomach as she waited for Grace to arrive.

"You're thinking too deeply." Everett said from where he was laying.

TJ smiled some. "Just thinking about the situation."

"Which one?" Everett asked.

TJ debated for a second before moving to sit beside Everett. "Both."

Everett didn't say anything but did take TJ's hand in his own. Grace entered the room a few seconds later but neither moved, they just looked at her.

"Look who's back among the world of the living." Grace said with a smirk.

Everett laughed. "Thanks." he sobered fast. "Look, TJ has explained things to me. About the life support and everything."

Grace nodded wincing as she crossed her arms. "Yeah, it's not looking too good but Rush is working on it. Our biggest problem is that we're venting atmosphere through a shuttle that we found and we can't seem to close it off. There's some sort of fail safe keeping it open. Someone has to,"

Grace bit her lip and Everett connected the dots.

"Someone has to sacrificed himself." Everett said.

Grace nodded. "Yeah."

"I'll do it." Everett said.

"What?" Grace and TJ echoed each other.

"This isn't the kind of thing I can ask somebody else to volunteer for." Everett said.

Grace stepped closer to Everett. "If we're going to make it past this, we're gonna need you Everett."

Everett shook his head. "I don't know about that. You're doing a pretty good job without me, Grace."

Grace snorted. "Right, I've got broken ribs and am pretty much letting Lt. Scott do everything. Look at the mess we're in. If that's not proof that we need you, then,"

"I'm not sure anyone should do it." TJ said. "I don't want someone sacrificing themselves for me. I say we figure this out together while we still have time, or we all die trying."

Everett sat up and tried to swing his legs over the side of the bed.

"I want you to both listen to me. This needs to be done and I'm doing it." he said.

As Everett tried to stand, Grace turned her back. She wouldn't watch.

"Look sir, you can barely stand." TJ said.

Grace rolled her eyes. Of all the times to use the man's first name, it was now.

"Help me." Everett said.

Looking or not, Grace could feel Everett struggling to get to his feet. If she was sure it wouldn't hurt him, she slam his ass back onto the bed with a barrier.

"Look, the paralysis is temporary. You know that now." TJ tried again.

"Help me." Everett repeated.

TJ shook her head. "Damnit Everett, you WILL recover."

Grace and Everett both looked at TJ in shock. Grace, because she didn't think TJ would ever cross that line again and Everett, because TJ had never used that tone before.

Everett looked at Grace. "Grace,"

Grace shook her head. "I'm siding with TJ. You are going to recover and you are not going to sacrifice yourself."

Before Everett could say anything, Chloe came running in.

"My father's not in his room." she said.

Grace nodded. "We'll find him." she looked at TJ while pointing at Everett. "He does not leave this room." she looked at Everett. "Don't make me put a barrier on the door."

Grace and Chloe were gone before Everett could respond.

"Bossy, isn't she?" Everett muttered.

"Too much time with you and General O'Neill." TJ said. "Now lay back down."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace found herself working beside Camile to sort things out. After losing Armstrong, she had informed Everett and left Greer with him as she'd sent TJ to go calm Chloe.

"Are you alright Grace?" Camile asked.

Grace shook her head. "None of us are Camile." her head snapped to the entrance of the room. "Damnit Everett, I told you not to leave your room."

Camile looked and saw Everett walking in with an annoyed Greer behind him.

"Colonel!" Camile said.

Grace internally rolled her eyes. She just pointed out he was there.

"We've lost Senator Armstrong." Everett said to Camile after Grace passed on through the link that she hadn't told the IOA rep.

Camile's hand flew to her mouth. "Oh my god."

Everett stopped in front of the two women. "He's bought us some time."

"To do what?" Camile asked.

Everett sighed. "Well, we're working on it. First up is trying to dial the Gate back home."

"Should you even be on your feet?" Camile asked as Everett swayed some.

"No." Grace and Greer said.

Everett gave the two a look. "Well, I am on my feet and right now we're trying to get home. Camile, I need your help. You know these people. I need you to spread the word, try to keep things as positive as you can."

Camile looked at Grace. "You both agree with this?"

Grace nodded. "Yeah, we do. I'm good with civilians but I have to play both fields. You focus on them, Everett focuses on the military and I bridge the gap."

Camile nodded. "I can do that."

"Good." Everett and Grace said.

Grace looked at Everett. "If you insist on being up, at least let me heal you a little more so you don't, oh I don't know, collapse."

Everett sighed. "Fine."

Grace moved behind Everett and moved her hand up and down his back to find the damage. True, the paralysis was from the head injury but he did do some damage to his back when he landed. Finding the source, Grace pressed her hand against it and closed her eyes.

"What is she doing?" Greer asked. He'd never seen Grace's abilities.

"Grace's ancient gene is more advanced then others." Camile explained. "She has gifts others don't."

"If you two don't shut up and let her concentrate, I'll shoot you." Everett said. It was his back Grace was working on, he didn't want them causing her to mess up.

Grace pulled her hand away and stepped to Everett's side. "Alright, walking should be a bit easier but it'll still be hard for a while."

Everett nodded. "Thank you Grace."

Grace shrugged. "Well, when you're being stubborn, what else am I supposed to do?"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace stood beside Everett as the off world team stepped through the gate.

"You sure you don't want to go?" Everett asked.

Grace nodded. "I'm not gate traveling for a while, unless it's back to Earth."

Everett looked at her. "How are your ribs?"

Grace laughed humorlessly. "They'd like it a lot better if I'd stop moving but there's too much to do."

"Grace, I'm back on my feet, you can take care of yourself now." Everett said. "No one will fault you for it."

Grace rubbed her forehead. "When the team comes back, maybe. For now, I don't think I could rest if I tried."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Alright, I know I didn't put Sam in here but she'll be in the next chapter. Everett is back on his feet, Jack has been filled in on what's going on and that his daughter is alive and Grace, again, is pushing herself to hard. Just like her parents. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading. Next up is Air Part 3.

End Transmission


	51. Air Part 3

Begin Transmission

Lacy here with Air Part 3. Finally. Took long enough. So, here the only off script thing is the part I'm gonna throw in with Sam. We had Jack's reaction last chapter, now we get Sam's. It'll be a bit more emotional then Jack's but it'll be good. Have fun.

Disclaimer: Nope.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Everett and TJ watched as Grace laid sleeping, or at least they hoped she was sleeping. She kept huffing and moaning. Everett could remember Grace saying nightmares were a regular thing for her when she slept and since she wasn't holding her ribs, he assumed that's what it was. She'd finally agreed to sleep when the pain from her ribs was bringing tears to her eyes.

"Can we do anything for her?" TJ asked softly.

Everett shook his head. He was quite familiar with nightmares. "The only thing we can do is wake her if it gets worse. She needs the sleep, even if it isn't the most restful." he sighed. "I'm gonna go check on Chloe. Stay with Grace?"

TJ nodded. "Of course."

Everett squeezed TJ's forearm before limping out of the room. TJ sat at Grace's bedside and stroked her bangs away from her forehead. She was sweating but TJ didn't know if it was from a nightmare or a fever.

"You gotta be okay Gracie," TJ said softly. "just like we need Everett, this team won't survive without you."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace sat up on the bed she'd been sleeping on and listened to Everett explain that he and Chloe would be going back to Earth.

"I'll talk to Chloe," Grace said, moving to get up. "let her know what it's going to be like."

Everett put his hand on Grace's shoulder. "You are not moving from this bed, Grace. You need rest."

"If I'm right," Grace said. "you're gonna end up switching with Telford and the last thing this command needs is for him to try and take over."

"He won't." Everett said. "Not with you here."

Grace rolled her eyes. "Everett, we both know if he sees I'm down, he'll take command, saying I'm not fit. That will lead to two things, everything ending up in even more disorder and,"

"You taking a swing at him." Everett finished. "Alright fine. But seriously Grace, take it easy."

Grace nodded. "I'll keep TJ with me as much as possible."

Everett sighed. "Between the two of us and the scrapes we get into, it's no wonder she wanted out."

Grace snorted. "While normally I'd love to take the credit for driving someone nuts, that was all you." she looked at Everett, her gaze completely serious. "And I told you how to fix that."

Everett cleared his throat. "Why don't you go talk to Chloe?"

Grace barely resisted the urge to smack Everett. Instead she shoved herself off the bed, perhaps a little too hard, and left the room.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace stood in front of Everett's body as he switched with who she was sure was Telford on Earth. Using the link, she could the moment it was no longer Everett.

"Welcome to Destiny, David." Grace said as she picked up Telford's mind in Everett's body.

Telford looked at his hands. "This is different."

Grace shrugged. "You always preferred the video link." she held his arm as he stood. "Careful, Everett and I didn't have the best of landings coming through the gate."

Telford groaned as he stood. "Christ, what did he do to himself?"

Grace held back an eye roll. "You try landing on a hard floor after getting blasted through the gate by a planet exploding. He's a lot better off then he would be if I hadn't been here."

"You weren't supposed to be." Telford said. "Your mother ordered you back to the ship."

Grace glared at the man in her friend's body. "Yeah and Mom knew, order or not, there was no way I was leaving my team." she exhaled and held her middle.

"Grace," TJ said, coming up to her side.

Grace shook her head. "I'm fine. I tend to breathe deeply when pissed."

TJ looked at Telford then back at Grace. "Alright, just remember what Colonel Young said."

Grace straightened. "I know." she looked at Telford. "How about we agree that what happened on the base and Everett are no-go topics?"

Telford nodded. "Fine. Are you alright?"

"I'm alright enough to command my people." Grace said, seeing the underlying question. "You're just here until Everett gets back."

Before Telford could say anything, the person Chloe switched bodies with made her presence known.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace leaned against the wall outside the gate room, her breathing shallow, her eyes pinched shut. She had tried to listen to Everett but damnit if Telford wasn't making it as hard as humanly possible. Her ribs were on fire and she knew she should rest but until Telford was back in his own body on Earth, there wasn't a chance in hell of that happening.

"Grace,"

Grace cracked an eye open to see TJ in front of her.

"I sedated him." TJ said. "Everett's body needed rest."

Grace exhaled slowly. "I'm betting Dr. Mehta wasn't happy about that."

TJ shrugged. "I don't care. My patient needed rest and I made sure he got it. Now," she helped Grace off the wall. "my other, probably more stubborn, patient needs to rest also."

Grace leaned on TJ. "Just until Telford is up."

TJ sighed but nodded. "Fine but once Everett and Chloe are back, I want you sleeping for as long as your body will let you."

Grace smiled. "TJ, I'm my father's daughter. If I let myself, I could sleep for a week straight."

TJ smiled also. "Don't give me any ideas."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

TJ looked over Everett as he groaned.

"Why do I feel like I've been drugged?" he asked.

TJ smiled. "Good to have you back sir."

"Son of..." Everett sat up with a groan. "What the hell was Telford doing?"

TJ handed Everett the rifle he'd been using as a crutch. "Here. Mainly he was putting Grace through her paces and wearing you both out."

Anger crossed Everett's face before concern took over. "Where is she?"

TJ pointed over her shoulder. "Sleeping in her quarters. After I drugged, well you, she agreed to rest."

Everett finally stood all the way. "Remind me to hit David the next time I see him face to face."

TJ smiled. "Yes sir."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Everett took a breath of air as it started flowing through the vents. He looked to TJ at his side and saw her smiling.

"I know Grace needs rest," he said softly. "but I think she'd like to be awake for this."

TJ nodded. "I think you're right."

The two headed into Grace's room and carefully woke her up.

Grace groaned as she sat up. "What?"

Everett smiled. "Take as deep a breath as you can Grace."

Grace frowned but did what Everett told her too. It took a moment but a smile spread across her face.

"They did it." she said.

Everett nodded. "It was close but they got back in time and with everyone."

Grace swung herself around and let TJ help her up. "Good, now that we're gonna live, there's something I have to do."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Sam sat on the couch of her and Jack's D.C. house. She'd gotten a call from Jack saying Grace had arrived and he was bringing her to see Sam. Sam knew she wasn't going to be actually seeing her daughter but it would be nice to at least talk to her. And she had Jack, with the link, to let her know it was actually their daughter in whomever showed up.

"Sam,"

Sam had gotten so wrapped up in her thoughts that Jack's voice startled her. She turned and saw him with the normal Lt. that Grace traded with. Sam felt a smile taking over her face.

"Hey Gracie." she said.

Grace smiled. "Hi Mom."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

I didn't know what to actually write for Sam and Grace's talk so I figured leaving it there would be good. I'm pretty sure this will be the only SGU chapter that will be this short. Since most of it took place off world and Grace was on the ship, there wasn't a lot I could do. Anyway, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading. Next up is Darkness.

End Transmission


	52. Darkness

Begin Transmission

Lacy here kids. Look! We're finally out of the first three episodes! Yay! *pauses* Not sure why that's cause for celebration. Onto the next episode. Darkness. Yay, another visit from Colonel Stick Up His Ass, I mean Telford. In case you can't tell, he's not my favorite character. Grace will be a bit more on her game this time so she'll once again be informing Telford of just who calls the shots on Destiny. *grins* Always fun to watch Grace go up against people who think they stand a chance. Have fun.

Disclaimer: Grace is all that's mine.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace laid as still as possible while TJ did the best she could checking her ribs.

"Well," TJ said. "it feels like you're healing okay and nothing feels out of place but that's about all I can tell you."

Grace sat up carefully and pulled her t-shirt down before grabbing her uniform shirt. Sliding the button up shirt on, she sighed.

"That's good enough Teeje." she said. "As long as I can continue to help Everett."

TJ helped Grace stand up. "Well he and Camile have started talking with everyone in the mess. He asked that I bring you down when we were finished."

Grace straightened her collar. "Then let's not keep the good Colonel waiting."

TJ chuckled as the two headed down the hall.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Everett watched Grace as she settled herself down beside him at the table.

"How ya doing Grace?" Everett asked.

Grace sighed. "As far as TJ can tell, I'm healing just fine. All I can say is, it'll be nice to be able to take a deep breath again without my chest feeling like it's on fire."

Everett looked at TJ, who was standing behind Grace. "Is there anything you can give her?"

TJ shook her head sadly. "No. We don't have anything strong enough for broken ribs."

Grace groaned as she dropped her head to the table. "Remind me to have a talk with Dad about what needs to be in medical field kits."

Everett chuckled and ran a hand over Grace's head. TJ and Everett stayed close to Grace while Everett talked with the rest of the groups. True, Grace had planned on being part of the talks but because of her ribs and oh so charming nightmares, sleep was short and not helpful so she was wiped.

TJ sat down across from Everett and Grace as the last group filed out of the mess. Camile gave the three a look before moving to an empty table on the other side of the room. Everett noticed her watching but held back the eye roll that was threatening.

"So, how is she doing?" Everett asked about Grace, who seemed to have dosed off on the table. "Really?"

TJ looked at the young girl. "From what I could feel, she's healing faster then normal. I'm guessing that has something to do with her advanced gene. If she can just get enough rest, she'll probably be completely healed in a couple of weeks tops."

Everett let out a low whistle. "That's one hell of an advantage to have."

TJ nodded. "I remember Colonel Carter saying once that as soon as Grace found out about her abilities, she worked as hard as she could to master them so she could be of more help."

Everett looked at TJ. "Well, I certainly don't know what we'd do without her."

TJ could tell from the look on Everett's face that he was talking about more then just the crew and she nodded.

"Me either." she said.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Colonel, Grace."

Grace almost let out a groan of annoyance as Camile called her and Everett.

"Claws away Gracie." Everett said softly. He turned to Camile. "Thought we were done."

"There's still dozens of human resources issues we need to talk about." Camile said.

"Pick one." Grace and Everett chorused.

Camile crossed her arms. "The matter of Lieutenant Johansen resigning her commission."

Grace looked sharply at Everett. She knew he didn't know the exact reason of TJ resigning but had a feeling it had to do with him. Grace knew, TJ had confided in her but she hadn't shared with anyone at TJ's wishes.

"Consider her reactivated." Everett said.

Camile looked unsure. "Well, I don't know if that's up to..."

Everett stopped her. "Up to me? Yeah, it is. We need a medic."

Camile sighed. "I don't even know why she resigned in the first place."

Everett cast Grace a look before responding to Camile. "Well, it's none of my business."

Grace and Everett continued down the hall as Camile stopped and watched them.

"Is too your business." Grace muttered.

"Not now kiddo." Everett said, ever mindful of the IOA rep behind them.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"You should be resting." Everett said as they made their way to the control room.

Grace looked at him. "Says the man using his rifle as a crutch."

Everett laughed. "Okay so we should both be resting. But seriously Grace, one of us up at a time is good enough. We both don't need to push ourselves."

Grace shrugged, wincing as she did. "Pushing myself and focusing on other things is keeping me from focusing on the fact that I'm billions of light years away from my family. I mean, the furthest from home I've ever been is Atlantis."

"We will get home Grace." Everett said, picking up on a bit of fear over the link. It was still new to him but Grace was pretty open with sharing. At least, from what he could tell, she was.

Grace nodded. "I know we will but until then, I have to focus on other things."

They walked into the control room where Rush was working alone. Again.

"Scott's checking out the shuttle, seeing if it's operational. Everyone else is holding the work until you give the green light." Everett filled the other man in.

"Thank you." Rush said in an almost clipped tone.

Grace wanted to roll her eyes but everyone was a little stressed so she let it go.

Everett ignored the tone. "Look, I want you to know that I'm well aware that in the field of Ancient technology, you're pretty much - and any other subject I can think of - you're the best I've got." Grace gave him a look. "Well, next to Grace that is. But we can't be working at cross-purposes."

"All I ask is that you check with me before issuing orders." Rush said.

"Check with you?" Grace laughed. "You've got that a little backwards Rush. If you're doing something, Everett and I need to know about it and that's not a request."

"Done! Fine! I'll tell you everything." Rush snapped irritably.

Everett pressed on. "If there is an issue that affects everybody on this ship, like we're running out of power..."

"I think I already told you that." Rush said sarcastically.

Everett and Grace exchanged a look. This was odd, even for Rush.

"I'm not here to snipe your back or piss you off, but if we're gonna be on this ship for any length of time, we need to be on the same page." Everett said.

"I think our length of time together on Destiny may be shorter than you think." Rush said.

Grace crossed her arms, holding back a wince. "Okay."

"Who can we bring in to help?" Everett asked.

Rush let out an irritated sigh. "Honestly? It may take longer than we've got to bring someone else up to speed."

Everett slapped his hand down on the console, as if saying things were decided.

"Volker it is." he said.

Grace bit back a laugh.

"Perfect! Terrific!" Rush said, again sarcastically.

Grace and Everett turned to leave the room.

"You can tell him to sit on his hands if you want to." Grace said over her shoulder.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Everett looked up from his writing as Grace coughed and then groaned, her head hitting the desk with a 'thump'.

"Oh, that hurt." Grace said.

"You should probably avoid doing that again." Everett said.

Grace lifted her head and glared at the man. "Why thank you Everett. I was actually considering continuing because it seemed like so much fun." she went quiet for a moment. "Volker is coming."

Everett looked at the door just as said man walked through.

"You - you've gotta be kidding me." Everett said.

Volker shook his head. "Oh no."

Grace sat up. "You were in there five minutes."

Volker shrugged. "He kicked me out."

"What's the matter with you?" Everett asked. "You're a grown man."

"I know that!" Volker said. "But he said, 'Out!'"

"Well, what the hell did you say to the man?" Grace asked.

"I didn't say anything!" Volker defended himself. "I was just trying to figure out what his problem was."

"It's our problem, Volker, it's not just his. I need you to get your ass back in there." Everett said.

"I'm telling you, he's gone crazy." Volker said.

Grace snorted. "Well we already knew that. Go."

"This isn't the old crazy." Volker said. "This is a whole new crazy."

Grace stood up. "Come Volker, he can't be any worse then my dad on his worst day."

Volker, who'd worked with Jack a few times, nodded fast. "Oh yes he can."

"Alright," Everett said standing up. "Here we go. Let's do this. Grace and I will take you there ourselves."

Grace and Everett started to leave the room but Volker stayed firmly planted in his spot.

"Oh, for God's sake, Volker. If you people can't stand up to the son of a bitch..." Before Everett could finish his sentence, Destiny fell out of FTL and the power went out, leaving only emergency lighting on.

Grace and Everett exchanged a look before they, plus Volker headed for the Control Room.

"Did you do that Rush?" Everett asked as they arrived.

Grace drowned the two out as she concentrated on the ship. It was ancient, sure really old ancient but she'd still be picking on signals and feelings from the ship since they arrived.

"I don't think you seem to understand what's going on here, Colonel." Rush's voice broke through Grace's concentration. "Our 'reserves' are gone. All of our power is gone."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace walked with Rush, Everett and Volker as they headed for the gate room. She wasn't participating in the conversation because she was concerned about Rush. He was spiraling downwards and fast but Grace couldn't figure out why. They arrived in the gate room and Grace tried to make her way into Rush's mind. Unfortunately, after stopping him from taking the stones when they first arrived, Rush had started putting up mental blocks when around Grace to keep her from getting in. Though, Grace focused a little harder, given his obvious emotional distress, he wasn't paying much attention to Grace so she easily slipped in.

Before she could see anything though, Rush collapsed to the ground and Everett hit his radio, calling TJ to the gate room again.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Come on," Grace whined. "I do not have the patients to deal with David today."

Everett sighed. "Grace, I have to report this and," he paused.

Grace's face grew serious. "And what Everett?"

"I'm going to talk to Emily." Everett said.

Grace crossed her arms, not even noticing the pain this time. "Okay, I'll handle things while you're gone. You," she paused. "do what you feel is right."

Everett nodded. "I plan to." he motioned to the rifle he was leaning on. "Make sure the idiot uses it this time."

Grace laughed. "You got it."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"What do you mean he had a nervous breakdown?" Telford asked.

Grace looked at Riley. "I didn't stutter. Did you hear me stutter Sgt.?"

Riley cleared his throat but didn't say anything.

Grace looked back at Telford. "With all the pressure you put on him plus what he put on himself, the man crashed. It was gonna happen sooner or later."

Telford glared at Grace. "Fine, take me to Lt. Scott."

Grace crossed her arms, giving Telford a look. "Why yes David, I can take you to see the Lt. How nice of you to ask."

"Grace," Telford all but growled.

Grace stepped up to him so they were almost touching. Sure, the colonel was taller then her but Grace wasn't one to back down because of height.

"Get it through that seemingly thick skull of yours David." Grace said in a low, dangerous tone. "I outrank you. I don't care if you don't like it, I don't care if you think it's ridiculous. It's the way things go and you will start respecting that or I'll report back to the President himself and have you reassigned. Are we clear?"

Telford kept glaring at Grace but responded. "Yes ma'am, we're clear."

Grace stepped back. "Good, now let's go see Matt."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace stepped into the shuttle as Telford repeated that he gave Matt a direct order.

"Well good for you David." Grace said. "But the people on this ship take order from me and Colonel Young. Not you."

TJ stepped forward, noticing a look pass over Telford's face. Grace focused and nodded to TJ.

"Colonel Young?" Matt said.

"Sir?" TJ said.

Everett nodded. "Yeah, it's me." he looked at Matt. "What was Telford ordering you to do?"

Matt sighed. "Use the communication stones to report that you need to be replaced."

Everett gave a humorless laugh. "He's probably right about that."

Grace snorted. "Yeah and I'm the Queen."

The three smiled.

"So, the ship came here for what reason?" Everett asked.

Matt jerked his head towards the front of the ship and he and TJ let Grace and Everett there.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace followed Everett out of the shuttle and waited till they were a good distance away before talking.

"How'd it go?" she asked.

Everett ran a hand over his face. "I've had easier talks but it needed to be done."

"Gonna give me any more then that?" Grace asked.

Everett looked at Grace. Before he met the 18 year old, he was a private man, not sharing much with anyone but there was something about her that made people open up. She made it easy to trust her.

"Let's just say," Everett said. "my marriage was over long before TJ came into the picture."

Grace patted his arm. "You won't regret it."

Everett raised a brow. "You know something I don't?"

Grace smirked. "Oh, I know a lot of things you don't."

The two continued walking.

"Do share." Everett said.

Grace laughed.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace clenched her jaw hard as the ship shook hard. Oh yeah, this was great for broken ribs, really wonderful. Everett put a hand on her back.

"Breathe Grace," he said. "you'll pass out if you keep that up."

Grace huffed out a breath. "I'm thinking passing out would be nice at the moment. This hurts like you wouldn't believe."

Everett helped her continue moving down the corridor. "This is why people with broken ribs shouldn't fly."

Grace glared at him. "Don't make me hit you."

They finally made it back to the shuttle as the shaking stopped.

"We clear?" Everett asked.

"Yes sir." Matt said. "Did you two catch any of that?"

TJ, taking one look at Grace, stood and let her take her seat. Grace tried to fight but TJ and Everett both put a hand on her shoulders, pushing her down.

"No," Everett answered Matt. "we couldn't get back in time."

Rush stared at the screen on the console. "This is - this is unbelievable. Look at this."

Grace frowned, hearing the tone in Rush's voice.

"Please. Please, everyone, be quiet!" Rush basically shouted. They all fell silent. "Our trajectory has changed."

Matt looked at the screen. "Oh no."

"Changed?" TJ asked.

"The planet has altered Destiny's course more than we hoped." Rush said.

Grace's frown deepened. "What are you talking about, Rush?"

"Lieutenant, what the hell's he talking about?" Everett asked Matt.

Grace flitted through Matt's mind and paled.

"We're headed for the sun."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

I hate it when episodes end like that. But what can you do? Well, when Katie reads this, she'll say I could have gone on to the next episode. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading. Next up is Light.

End Transmission


	53. Light

Begin Transmission

Lacy here campers. Got the next Grace chapter for ya. I'm under orders from my friend Katie to get this up fast. She did not like the cliff hanger with the last chapter. Me either, to be honest. So, Destiny is on a crash course the a sun. Joy! It's decided there will be a lottery to decide who goes on the shuttle and lives. Will Grace go on the shuttle or stay behind to face the same fate as most will? Read and find out. Have fun.

Disclaimer: I really still only own Grace.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

*previously*

_"The planet has altered Destiny's course more than we hoped." Rush said._

_Grace's frown deepened. "What are you talking about, Rush?"_

_"Lieutenant, what the hell's he talking about?" Everett asked Matt._

_Grace flitted through Matt's mind and paled._

_"We're headed for the sun."_

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace stood on the balcony of above the gate room with Matt and Greer, flitting through everyone's minds to see just what they knew.

"How's everyone doing Grace?" Matt asked.

Grace shrugged. "About as well as can be expected. Some have an idea of what's going on, some know for sure. Others are hoping we're wrong."

"Unfortunately," Everett said joining them. "we're not." he looked at Matt. "Everyone here?"

Matt nodded. "All here, sir."

Everett sighed and started moving down the stairs. "If I can have your attention?"

Grace moved down the stairs after him, stopping about five steps away from him. It was really needed but Grace felt that showing the two leaders were united would keep people more calm.

"You've all heard about our situation." Everett said. "It sucks. I'm going to repeat the facts so that we are all clear." he stopped and leaned against the banister. "In just over a day, this ship will fly into a star. Now, we have no power to change its course. We have no idea how to steer the ship. Even if we did, we are having another bad day."

Everett looked at Grace and nodded, signaling for her to take over. Grace returned the nod and crossed her arms.

"So here's what we're gonna do. We have a working shuttle. We think there are three planets out there that might be habitable." she said. "Now, we think...we believe that it's no coincidence that Destiny dropped out of FTL in this solar system, to give us a chance. Now, once we know for sure that there is a planet out there for us, we are going to have a lottery." she paused as people reacted. "We will draw the names of fifteen people."

"The shuttle can hold twice that many." Brody said.

"Not once it's been loaded up with supplies." Matt piped in. "Besides, there's only life support for seventeen, max."

Camile looked at Grace. "You said fifteen."

"Grace and I will be choosing two of the people ourselves. Two people with the necessary skills to fly the shuttle and survive on the planet." Everett explained.

"Yeah, I bet I can guess who they are." Spencer said.

Everett moved down the remaining stairs and stood in front of the crowd. Grace moved to the bottom of the stairs and pinned Spencer with a look that dared him say anything else.

"I'll be taking my name out of the lottery." Everett said. "Anyone who wants to join me, keep talking."

"And I'll be taking my chances with the lottery," Grace said. "just like the rest of you."

The crowd murmured but no one said anything. Spencer glared back at Grace but wisely kept his mouth shut.

"We're still several hours away from knowing if the first two are even habitable," Everett went on. "so I suggest you all go back to your quarters and wait it out. That's all for now."

Everett turned and waited for Grace to join him before leaving the room. The two stayed silent as they listened to the crew begin to talk.

"Camile's following us." Grace said softly.

Everett nodded. "I had a feeling she would." he looked down at Grace. "I wish you'd agree to be one of the two."

Grace shook her head. "Not happening. As it is, I believe I should remove my name all together. I'm just as injured as you are. At least you can lift things. Hell, you can breathe."

"You're breathing just fine Grace." Everett said. "And you'll heal."

"So will you." Grace threw back. She went silent for a second. "TJ's looking for you, down by the observation deck."

Everett nodded. "Start writing out the names?"

Grace nodded as well. "Go."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace sat at one of the two desk in the office she and Everett had set up. She was writing out everyone's names on pieces of paper but her real focus was on Camile, knowing the woman would show up any time now.

Speak of the devil, Grace heard her coming. Before the woman could speak, Grace did.

"He's talking to TJ." she said without looking up. "Looks like you'll have to deal with me."

Camile stepped into the room. "You two should pick everyone who goes on that shuttle. It's the responsible thing to do," she paused. "and you should include yourselves. If they're going to survive, they'll need leadership."

Grace looked up. "You're the H.R. lady, I'm guessing."

Camile rolled her eyes. "I am not above that. I would want you to consider me, yes. I would want you to consider everyone who could contribute to their survival." she leaned down, bracing herself with her hands on the desk. "I think you two should do your jobs and make the choices you need to make."

"It wouldn't be very fair." Grace pointed out.

"It would be more unfair to send the wrong people..."

Grace cut Camile off with a glare. "We're all the wrong people." she held up the papers with everyone's names on them. "These are the wrong people."

Camile met her glare firmly. "That's up to you."

Grace lowered the list. "Wow." she sighed. "Okay. Okay. Who goes? I mean, other than you, Everett and me, or haven't you given it much thought?"

Camile sighed and straightened up. "We can come up with a shortlist; factor in skills and strengths to increase their chances of surviving. Take age and sex into consideration."

"How 'bout just the people we like?" Grace said sarcastically, trying to get Camile to back off.

"That's not what I'm saying." Camile said with a shake of her head.

"You need to leave." Grace said, standing up.

Camile started saying;

"Hand-picking just two of them is a cop-out and you know it. The responsible thing to do is..."

At the same time Grace said;

"Leave now or I'm gonna take your name out of the lottery."

Camile stopped talking and stared at her in shock.

"I may just anyway." Grace said.

She picked up the papers and started shuffling through them, looking for Camile's name. Camile put her hand over Grace's and looked at her pleadingly.

"Please don't." she said.

Grace dropped the papers. "Then stop telling me what you think Everett and I should do. This isn't an easy job for either of us Camile and you coming in here, playing the big bad IOA rep isn't making it any easier. We're doing what we think will be best for everyone. Is it right? Hell no, but we have no other choice."

Camile nodded before turning and leaving the room. Grace sat back down and let out a long sigh. She winced half way, her hand flying to her ribs. Picking the papers back up, she leafed through them and pulled the one with her name out. Staring at it for a moment, she nodded to herself before ripping it up.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Matt and TJ." Grace said to Everett. "Matt is the only one other then you who can fly that thing and they'll need a medic."

Everett sighed and nodded. "Yeah, that's what I was thinking." he looked at Grace. "Though, you could fly it."

Grace chuckled weakly. "Stop it Everett. I'm not going to be one of the two. Plus the only thing I've ever flown was Atlantis and that was bad enough on my nerves."

Everett watched as Grace used her ability to pick up the pencil off the desk and start twirling it at eye level. He'd never seen her use her abilities for anything other then helping people so it amused him to see her entertaining herself this way.

"We should go do this." Grace said, the pencil falling to the desk.

Everett stood, as did Grace, both with a little trouble.

"Almost wish we could make someone else do it." Everett said as they headed to the gate room after calling everyone there on the radio.

Grace shook her head. "I wouldn't wish this on anyone else." she looked around for anyone and dropped her volume a bit. "Did you say goodbye to TJ?"

Everett looked down and rubbed the back of his neck. "Sort of."

"Sort of?" Grace asked.

"We didn't actually say the words but it was said." Everett explained.

Grace nodded. "Right." She was familiar with wordless goodbyes. Her parents had done it enough times over the years.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace stood beside Everett in front of the large case where they put the names of the crew. Greer stood off to their right, his gun in hand, just in case.

"The names of every person in this room are written down on one of these pieces of paper. Doctor Rush and I have chosen to exclude ourselves." Everett said. "If anyone else feels the same way, now would be the time to speak up."

Grace almost snorted as no one said anything. Shocking.

Everett exhaled. "If your name is chosen, you are to go directly up these stairs to the shuttle where you will be met by the two people that have already been chosen. Lieutenant Scott has pilot training, and T.J.'s skills as a medic will be essential on the planet."

Grace crossed her arms. "If your name is not chosen, you are to remain here until either myself or Colonel Young receive word the fifteen are aboard and the shuttle's rear hatch is secure. Does anyone have anything to say?"

Again with the silence. This was starting to annoy Grace. They could say something. Though, she couldn't think of anything to say either. She glanced at Everett. If the ship didn't burn up first, he was going to kill her once he found out she ripped up her name.

Everett closed the case and shook it a couple of times, to mix up the names. Placing the case back down, Everett opened it up and pulled out the first name.

"Airman Becker." he read off.

Becker nodded and headed for the stairs but stopped, looking anxiously at the people nearby.

"Go." Grace said.

Becker nodded again and headed up the stairs.

"David Walters." Everett read off the next paper.

One of the civilians followed Becker up the stairs.

"Camile Wray."

Camile made her way to the stairs, making eye contact with Grace and Everett before going.

"Lieutenant James."

Vanessa James was standing on the second stairway. She looked at Grace and Everett, uncertain. Everett gave her a nod while Grace smiled reassuringly.

"Doctor Park."

Grace started flitting through the minds of the others in the room, the ones who's names weren't being called. She wanted to see if anyone would be a threat once Everett was finished reading the fifteen names. As suspected, Spencer was seething that they'd picked TJ and Matt to go on the shuttle. He was sure Grace was sleeping with Matt and some how, knew for sure there was something with TJ and Everett. Grace made a mental note to slam the bastard against a wall and have a nice talk with him.

"Mr Brody." Everett said, pulling Grace back. Huh, how many names had she missed?

"Sergeant Riley."

Riley bowed his head in relief and caught the KINO Eli tossed to him. The two men nodded to each other before Riley left.

"And Doctor Boone." Everett read off the last name.

"That's fifteen." Grace said. "We're done."

Grace was not surprised when Spencer came storming forward.

"You could fit more people on that thing." he said.

Everett kept a calm Grace wasn't feeling. "Spencer, I need you to shut up."

Spencer turned towards the others. "Come on, people! If we don't do something right now, we're done!"

Grace looked at Everett and he gave her a nod. Grace stepped around the table and with a single thought, slammed Spencer to the ground. The man tried to squirm, but Grace held him still.

She looked at the others. "Now, I don't wanna have to do that to anybody else...but I will." Spencer tried to squirm more. "Stop moving. You and I are going to have a talk."

Matt's voice came over the radio. "This is Scott. Everyone's aboard. Rear hatch is secure."

Everett hit his radio. "Give yourself a sixty second countdown, Lieutenant. Some of us would like to see you off."

"Copy that." Matt said.

Everett moved to Grace and put his hand on her shoulder. "Leave him Grace. You can find him later."

Grace nodded and followed Everett, Greer, Eli and Chloe up the stairs.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace sat in her quarters, staring at the blank page in front of her. Thankfully, when fleeing the base, Grace had managed to grab her messenger bag, which held the art set she got for her birthday, her spare dog tag, along with the spare of Jack and Sam's, the twins of all three were hanging out Grace's neck and her photo album of her family and friends.

Normally, no matter how bad things got, Grace was always able to draw it out. Her drawing was her stress relief. But now, with their death just around the corner, she couldn't even bring herself to draw a line. Her mind kept drifting. Her parents would be told, by one of the survivors, that their only daughter was dead. It would destroy them both.

Jack would blame himself for giving her the assignment to begin with. Sam would start blaming herself again for not getting her off the planet.

Shaking off her thoughts, Grace considered going through everyone's minds, seeing how they were handling what was about to happen but, she shook her head, she's give them these last moments in peace.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace dropped her sketch book onto the bed as the lights in her room flickered on. Okay, what the hell? She stood up and left her room, meeting Everett's confused eyes as she did.

"Uh, did your lights come back too?" Grace asked.

Everett nodded. "Yeah, they did."

Grace gave her own nod then motioned down the hall. "Think we should go check this out?"

"Yeah." Everett said as the two started down the hall.

They passed members of the crew, who were talking nervously to each other, confused as the rest about the sudden restore of power. They reached the control room in no time, surprising since the two could barely walk faster then a ninety year old woman.

"There's a rumor spreading that we're still here." Everett said.

Rush was smiling at his console. Creepy. "We are." The lights in the room came on. "Destiny needed all its power reserves to protect itself and us."

Grace and Everett exchanged a look. Yeah, sure, that made sense. Not.

"Uh, guys?" Eli activated a holographic screen showing Destiny's position in relation to the star. "We're in the star."

Grace cocked a brow. "That can't be right. You're talking thousands of degrees."

Rush shrugged. "Well, we've just flown through the corona, which is even hotter, to say nothing of magnetic fields, gravitational stresses. This is what Destiny intended from the moment it entered the star system."

"You're telling me it flew into the sun on purpose?" Everett said.

Rush nodded. "Yes."

Grace rubbed her forehead. "Why?"

"To replenish its reserves." Rush said.

Grace was sure her eyes popped out. "You're telling me the ship..."

Rush stopped her. "...the ship is powered by the stars themselves. Solar powered - quite literally. There is no other explanation."

The ship jolted for a second.

"The engines just came back on!" Eli exclaimed. "We're pulling out of it!"

A light bulb went off in Everett's head. "The shuttle! We've gotta call them back."

Eli shifted slightly. "Uh, we haven't accessed communications yet."

Rush typed on his console. "I'm working on it."

Grace stepped up beside him. "Well, you know, if you don't figure it out before we go into FTL..."

"Plenty of time." Rush said confidently.

"We can't strand those people here." Everett said.

Rush met his gaze. "Then this would be an excellent time for you to trust me to solve this problem."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace sat between TJ and Greer in the mess. Everett sat by TJ. Matt, Chloe and Eli sat across from Grace and Camile sat by Greer. They were all talking and laughing, happy to be alive and back together. The only one in the mess not happy was Spencer, who was sitting alone, as far from Grace as possible.

"That's what you say," Everett's laughing voice pulled Grace out of her head. "but I'm dead serious about it. That was the worst shuttle docking I have ever seen in my life!"

"What are you talking about?" Matt said. "I barely even dented it!"

TJ laughed. "Just the grinding noises!"

Everett nodded. "At the very least there's a giant scrape along the bottom. I'm gonna make you put on a spacesuit and go out there and fix it right now!" the others shook with laughter as Everett went on. "Sergeant," he looked at Greer. "we're gonna need some of that high temperature spaceship paint for Scott here."

Greer tried to keep a straight face. "Yes, sir, I believe I've found some!"

The table busted out laughing as Rush came into the room.

"Doctor Rush, have a seat." Everett said. "These two have even showered!"

Rush shook his head as he got his ration. "No thank you."

The others watched as Everett got up and started talking with Rush. They could hear bits of the conversation and felt the mood die down a little bit. Rush really couldn't have known the ship would survive, could he? Grace wouldn't go into his mind without the okay from Everett but if she did find out he knew. He had a nasty talk coming his way.

Everett rejoined them

"Ah, let it go, sir." Greer said.

"He didn't know." Eli said. "I saw his face."

Matt nodded. "There's no way."

"What if he did?" Everett asked.

TJ put a hand on Everett's arm, ignoring the others. "He's right. Let it go."

Grace gave her own nod, repeating TJ's words over the link.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace walked down the hall with a purpose. She walked into the gate room and smiled.

"Hey Spencer," she called to the man, who paled. "time to have a talk."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

*grins* I promised Katie I'd end on a happy note. Grace going to have her 'talk' with Spencer seemed good to me. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading. Next up is Water.

End Transmission


	54. Water

Begin Transmission

Lacy here with the next chapter of Grace. So far Grace has handled out of hand crew members, broken ribs, a co-commander as stubborn as she is, lack of air, power failure and heading for the sun. What's up next? Well, running out of water and clouds of little razor aliens, of course. *shakes head* Nothing can ever be easy. Have fun.

Disclaimer: All that's mine is Grace.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace sat in a corner of the control room, her knees drawn up and her sketch book leaning against them. She was, well she was hiding. Rush wasn't happy about it but Grace told him to shut up and as long as he didn't bother her, she wouldn't bother him. It had been working nicely for the past two hours. Camile was hounding her for her 'treatment' of Spencer.

Grace smirked as she thought back.

*flash back*

Grace held Spencer against the wall with a pretty strong barrier. She'd led him off a ways from where other people normally were and was now staring him down before she spoke.

"Are you planning on causing a problem during every difficult situation we have?" Grace asked, tilting her head, much like Teal'c.

"You and Young weren't doing what needed to be done." Spencer said.

Grace stepped forward, the barrier tightening as she did. "We were doing what was best for the people on this ship. If you pull one more stunt, I promise you, you will not be one of those people much longer."

*end flash back*

"Grace? Destiny to Grace!"

Grace shook her head and nearly flew backwards as she refocused her eyes on Eli, who was literally right in front of her, his face centimeters from hers. Before she could control herself, Grace used her ability to knock Eli on his ass.

Grace dropped her sketch book and shot up. "Eli! Oh my god, I'm so sorry."

She helped Eli into a sitting position.

Eli shook his head. "Don't worry about it Grace. I should know better then to startle people."

The two stood.

"What are you doing here?" Grace asked. "It's been Captain Mumbles and I for the past few hours."

Eli smirked as Rush gave Grace a glare.

"I finished up with last video messages," Eli said, holding up a KINO. "and figured I'd come help figure out where the water's going." he held the KINO out to Grace. "Sure you don't want to do one?"

Grace smiled. "A video goodbye? Yeah, I'm sure." she shrugged. "I'm an O'Neill. Getting out of situations like this is what we do and I'm not about to prove god knows how many generations of my family wrong. My dad would never let me hear the end of it."

Eli smiled. "Well, if anyone can get us out of this, I'm sure it's you."

Grace noticed Eli didn't say that loud enough for Rush to hear and returned the smile.

"Thanks Eli." she said.

Eli nodded then glanced at Grace's abandoned sketch book. "So, what were you drawing before I oh so nicely freaked you out?"

Grace bent over to pick up the book, her arm circling her ribs as she did. Okay, moving as fast as she did to help Eli and bending, bad ideas. She stood straight, letting out a slow breath before facing Eli again. She held out the book, open to the page she had been working on.

Eli took the book and stared in amazement at Grace's drawing. The page was almost split in two. On one half was a rough drawing of the ship itself, obviously drawn after Grace had looked at the pictures the KINO had sent back and the other half was a beautiful rendering of the gate.

"Grace, this is amazing." Eli said.

Grace crossed her arms, with a wince, a little self conscious. "It keeps me calm. Helps me focus."

Eli handed the book back to Grace. "When we both have free time, do you mind if I look at your other drawings?"

"Eli?" Rush called.

Grace smiled. "When we both get time, sure."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace snorted. "Ice planet. Dad would love that."

"Woah!" Eli looked impressed. "Looks like we entered the Hoth system!"

Grace covered a laugh a Eli tried to explain to Everett what the hell he meant.

"Minus forty-seven degrees Celsius." Rush said.

"Okay, that's a little cold for my taste." Grace said.

"Bundle up." Greer cracked.

"Is that water ice?" Eli asked, looking closer at the image.

Rush nodded. "Yes, but the atmosphere's dangerously thin."

"And poisonous." Riley said. "Point one three percent molecular oxygen, ninety-five percent carbon dioxide with a hint of argon."

"Woo! Nasty planet!" Greer said.

Grace smirked at him.

"It's the only candidate within range." Rush said.

"We're gonna have to use the spacesuits we found." Grace said.

Everett nodded. "But if that brings back half a ton of ice, I'll take it." he looked at Rush. "Shut it down for now." he hit his radio. "Lt. Scott, please come in." there was no answer. "Scott."

Everett looked at Grace but her eyes had already taken their unfocused state. The room stood silent while Grace located Matt. Her eyes came back to focus and she immediately rolled them and hit her own radio.

"Lt. James, please go to Chloe's quarters and get Lt. Scott. Colonel Everett needs him to report."

It took a few seconds but Vanessa came back.

"Yes ma'am."

Everett raised a brow at Grace. She shook her head.

"You don't want to know." she said.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace crossed her arms and smirked at Everett as he climbed into his space suit.

"I don't suppose I can get you to say, 'One small step for man, one giant wormhole for gate travelers'?" she asked.

Everett laughed. "Not a chance in hell Grace. But that was good, I like it."

Grace smiled. "Thanks, I do try."

Lisa Park brought over a few things Matt and Everett would need to harvest the ice.

"Plasma cutter." she said, holding the tool up. "Should cut through the ice like butter. Just don't get the business end anywhere near you." she tucked it into a case. "Suit radios are voice-activated between you." Eli handed her a remote control and she pointed to a specific button. "Press here if you wanna tie into the ship's communication systems."

Everett looked at Grace, connecting over the link.

'You good with TJ taking my place while I'm gone?'

Grace nodded. 'Yeah, I'm fine with that. If I had to pick someone to replace your lazy butt, it would be her.'

Everett laughed out loud then looked at TJ. "TJ, you're taking my place while I'm gone." he looked at the others, mostly Rush. "Is everybody clear on that?"

"Oh, I'm sure we'll manage." Rush said sarcastically.

Everett, Grace and TJ shared an eye roll.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace laughed as she took a look at Eli's newest toy.

"That's great Eli." Grace said.

Eli smiled. "Thanks."

"It's fantastic, Eli." Rush said. "What made you come up with that?"

Eli looked a little embarrassed. "A-actually it represents my most recent attempt to fly but it should carry a ton of ice."

TJ cleared her throat to hide a giggle as she hit the radio to talk to Everett again.

"Colonel, we're sending through Eli's latest invention." she said.

Everett's voice came back, laughing. "I love it! The man gets a gold star!"

TJ and Grace both smiled and nodded at Eli.

"How much will it hold?" Matt's voice came through.

"Definitely more than you can carry by yourself." Eli said.

"We're heading out." Everett said. "Keep the Gate active. We'll radio back when we find something." there was a pause. "TJ, Grace."

"Sir/Everett"

"Listen, if we don't make it back..."

"You will." The two women said.

Everett had to laugh at that. "Well, two guys in million year old spacesuits walking around alone on an ice planet. If we don't make it back, you're gonna do fine."

Grace rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Yes Dad."

TJ laughed. "Yes, sir. Good luck."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace sat beside Eli in the gate room, her sketch book open across their laps. She was keeping her word to Eli. TJ was checking on the water which just left Grace to watch out for trouble with Everett.

"Who's this?" Eli asked.

Grace looked at the drawing and smiled sadly. It was a copy of the one she'd been drawing when the news of George's passing had reached them. This one was without the tear marks that the other one she'd left at his grave held.

"He's my grandfather." she said. "He passed away two years ago. This is just after my sixteenth birthday. He's the one who taught me to draw." she pulled out the picture she'd used as a reference. "My dad took the picture."

Eli looked at the picture. "Do you always draw from pictures?"

Grace shook her head. "No, mostly I draw from memory or looking right at the person or object."

Eli looked up, startled as the gate shut down. "Uh,"

"It can only stay open for thirty eight minutes." Grace explained.

Eli nodded in understanding as Rush came in.

"Dial it up again, Mr Riley." Rush said. "We must maintain communications."

Riley redialed the gate and Grace moved to stand by the radio, Eli with her, holding her sketch book.

"Everett, it's Grace. What's your status?" she said.

"We found an exposed area of ice that looks promising." Everett said. "Testing now."

"We're pretty far out." Matt said. "Can't see the Gate any more."

"Still worthless." Everett reported.

"Keep looking." Rush said.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace set her sketch book down as her radio went off.

"Grace," it was TJ. "we need you in Spencer's quarters."

Grace let out a low growl before hitting her radio. "I'll be right there TJ. On a scale of one to ten, how much am I going to want to kill him?"

"Oh, I'll leave that up to you." TJ said.

Grace stormed out of her quarters. "Should have just shoved the idiot out an airlock."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace stood with Eli and Rush as TJ explained what she saw in the corridor.

"So what are we talking about?" Eli asked. "Like, one little cloud of bugs, or are they all over the ship?"

"I'm not even sure that 'bugs' is the right word for them." TJ said.

"Ha! What about 'cloud'?" Eli asked.

Grace smacked his arm. "Explain it one more time TJ."

TJ nodded. "It's like the cloud was alive. It was almost like thousands of tiny," she paused. "alien creatures."

"What you've just described is, uh well, it's the same as Lieutenant Scott claimed he saw on the desert planet." Rush said.

"That's what I was thinking," TJ said. "and maybe some of them followed him back here."

"We'd have noticed them." Eli said.

Grace shook her head, crossing her arms. "No, from what TJ's saying, they sound small, like grains of sand. If only a few slipped through, we wouldn't have known."

Eli looked at Grace. "And then what? They started reproducing?"

Grace nodded. "Well, if it's a living organism, then yeah, they would."

Eli shifted anxiously. "Okay, so now we've got aliens. What if they start bursting out of our stomachs?"

"I don't think they're dangerous." TJ said. "It almost felt like they were trying to communicate."

"Lt. Scott used the same word." Rush said.

"Yeah." Eli agreed then said; "At the time, you said he was delirious."

"Well, I was wrong." Rush said then looked at TJ and Grace. "What do you intend to do?"

TJ and Grace exchanged a look.

"Stop everyone from wandering the ship." Grace said. "Even if they do appear harmless, I'd rather not find out the hard way they're not."

TJ nodded her agreement. "And hopefully we can find some way to either get rid of them or corner them somewhere."

Grace nodded then paused. "Let's keep Park working on the third suit though," she glanced at the gate. "I have a feeling we might need it."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace glared at Rush, hearing how he was speaking to Eli.

"Rush," she got the man's attention. "a word. Now."

Rush looked annoyed. "I'm a little busy here Grace, can it wait?"

Grace exhaled slowly. "No Doctor it cannot wait. Get your ass in the hall. Now." she stepped up to him. "Or would you prefer I bust you like an airman right here?"

Rush glared at Grace before following her out of the gate room. They moved a ways down the hall before Grace spun on her heal to face Rush.

"Is there any reason you're treating Eli like dirt?" Grace asked.

"He needs to learn how to act." Rush defended himself. "I'm just doing what Colonel Young would have done."

Grace shook her head. "Oh I don't think so Rush. In your place, Everett would have explain, calmly why he did and said what he did. He would not have made Eli feel like a third grade student trying to understand college work." she took a breath. "Eli was dragged into this, he doesn't know the way the military works. He's learning and you have to learn to have some damn patients and help him learn. Talk to him or anyone else on this ship that way again and our next talk won't be so pleasant."

Rush crossed his arms. "You do know that star on your collar isn't going to intimidate me, right?"

"It's not there for intimidation Doctor." Grace said. "It's there to remind you that no matter how much you think you can get away with, I'm going to be right here to keep your ass in line." she moved to head back to the gate room. "Start watching how you talk to people Rush or not even Eli will be on your side."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace stared at the flame thrower Greer made.

"You marines scare me sometimes." Grace said.

Greer smirked. "I say we torch 'em. You know, put some teams together, hunt them down."

TJ crossed her arms. "You know, maybe the bugs are just responding out of self defense."

"Self defense?" Greer said in disbelief. "Did you see what they did to Gorman's face?"

"Yeah, I'm the one treating him, Sergeant." TJ said. "I saw exactly what they did to his face."

"Look, we don't know what it is we're dealing with," Rush said. "and torching them may only serve to antagonize them further."

Grace leaned against the dialing console. "For once I agree with Rush. Let's not make this worse before we have a way to make it better."

"Well, we've gotta do something. If we just sit around 'til they drink all our water, then we're gonna," Eli paused as TJ raised her eyebrows at him. "Alien bugs show up and half our water disappears. Don't tell me I'm the only one who made this connection."

"No Eli, you're not." Grace said.

"The question is," Rush said. "what are we gonna do about it?"

Grace nodded for TJ to make the call. She was good at taking charge, had to be to put up with Everett.

"Okay, Sergeant," TJ said. "you and your team go search for this alien, entity, cloud, bugs, whatever it is we're calling them, and report back, okay?"

Greer nodded. "Yes ma'am."

He headed off and Grace called after him.

"And Sgt! No torching!" she said.

Greer responded without stopping. "Yes ma'am!"

"Oh!" Eli said. "I have an idea!"

Grace raised a brow as Eli hurried off. "Okay then."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Destiny this is Young."

"Go head." TJ said.

"We've got a situation here. There was a tremor and Scott fell through the snow into a crevasse." Everett said. "He's fine, but he's just out of reach. I tried to pull him up but that's not gonna happen any time soon. How's that other spacesuit coming?"

TJ looked at Grace, who stepped up.

"Park just finished it." she said. "Need an extra hand."

"If that hand is yours Grace, this might not take as long as I thought." Everett said. "But how are your ribs."

Grace rolled her eyes. Sometimes the man was worse then her father. "Well enough to help drag Matt out of his newest mess."

"Hey!" Matt's voice came back. "This is not my fault."

"Alright Grace," Everett said. "get suited up. TJ, how's the bug problem?"

TJ exhaled and after getting a head shake from Grace, spoke.

"Same as before. Don't worry about it."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace stepped through the gate in the third space suit.

"Alright Everett, I'm here." she said into the radio. "How far from the gate are you and in what direction?"

After quick directions from Everett, Grace started trekking across the frozen land. To be safe and to make sure she didn't end up like Matt, she laid a barrier on the ground under her feet. It kept her weight mostly off the ice and ensured she got to Matt and Everett okay.

"Grace," Everett called as she came into view. "are you floating or have I been out here too long?"

Grace smirked. "I laid down a barrier between myself and the ice."

"That's cheating." Matt called from the crevasse.

"Matt, I'm a genetically advanced eighteen year old," Grace said as she stopped beside Everett. "I've been cheating my who life."

"How 'bout you lower the gun down and I shoot myself free?" Matt suggested.

Grace snorted as Everett replied.

"Yeah, that's good thinking. There's no way the bullets'll ricochet into your ass!"

"Well, maybe I could cut my way out with the plasma cutter." Matt said.

"You get one hole in that suit and you're dead." Grace said.

"Maybe there's a way for me to get down there." Everett said.

"That's just as stupid." Matt and Grace echoed each other.

"The last thing we need is for two of us to be stuck down here." Matt said.

A tremor started and Grace and Everett flattened themselves to the ice in an effort to not fall into the crevasse right along side Matt. It took a few moments for the tremor to pass.

"You okay?" Everett called down to Matt.

"Uh, closed in a little tighter," Matt said. "but, I think," he trailed off.

"What?" Grace said. "Matt? What?"

Matt shut his eyes in dread as he started hearing a hissing. "I think I'm losing suit pressure."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Everett watched Grace's frown deepen as she tried to lift Matt out of the hole.

"I don't weigh that much." Matt said, trying to lighten the mood. "She can't be having that hard a time."

Everett, getting better with the link, was focusing on what Grace was trying to do.

"I don't think it's your weight Lt." Everett said. "The ice has you jammed in there pretty well. She can't pull you out without tearing the suit more."

Grace sighed as she stopped trying. "The best I can do for now is fix a barrier between you and the ice to prevent it from getting any closer and maybe slow the leak in your suit."

"Do what you can Grace," Matt said. "but don't wear yourself out."

Grace grunted as she moved herself closer to the hole again. "I really wish people would stop telling me that."

"Start listening and we would." Everett said. "You keep Matt safe, I'm gonna step over here and let the others know what's going on."

"Don't you fall in the ice too." Grace said. "I can't keep both of you from be squished."

"Thank you Grace," Matt said. "exactly the thought I needed in my mind."

Grace laughed. "Shut up and don't move."

Closing her eyes, Grace instantly pictured Matt stuck in the hole and began wrapping a barrier around him, keeping close so she could at least partly seal the hole in his suit. She could hear Everett and Rush talking over the radio and got pissed fast as Rush talked about leaving Matt behind.

"Damn," Everett said after switching the radio off. "he's a lotta work."

"And obviously wants another chat with me when we get back." Grace said.

Everett frowned. "Meaning?"

Grace explained the talk she'd had with Rush and what led to it.

"That jerk," Matt said. "Eli is probably the one person on the ship that doesn't hate him and he treats him like that?"

Everett sighed. "It's who he is."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

As Everett started to finally get Matt moving, all the while shouting for the younger man to wake up, Grace focused hard and found, now that he was moving, she could move him as well.

"Hold on Everett," Grace said. "I've got him the rest of the way."

Everett looked at her. "You sure?"

Her eyes fell into their unfocused state. "More then sure."

Everett stood back and watched as Matt slid out of the hole and onto the ice. Everett rushed forward to grab Matt while Grace fell to her knees, clearly wiped. It had been a little harder then she thought and because of her sudden lack of energy, the barrier around Matt fell.

"Get him on the sled." Grace said to Everett.

Everett did as Grace told him then moved over to her. He helped her stand and lean on him.

"You okay?" he asked in concern.

Grace nodded. "Using two abilities as once is more draining then just one. I kept the barrier around him to prevent any further tearing."

Everett helped Grace over to the sled. "Just lean on it kiddo. I'll do the rest."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Everett looked up as TJ walked into his and Grace's office.

"How is she?" Everett asked.

TJ smiled. "She's weak but from what she told me, it's normal. Her body isn't used to using two abilities at once. It'll take a while for her to do it second nature like using one."

Everett leaned back. "I gotta say TJ, if Grace hadn't been here, I'm not sure I would have gotten Scott out in time."

"From what Grace told me, you were on your way to pulling him out when she took over." TJ said. "I have no doubt, had you been alone, you would have been just fine."

"You've got an awful lot of faith." Everett said.

TJ nodded. "And none of it is misplaced."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Eli walked into the room that had been made into the infirmary and over to Grace's bed. She was curled up on her side with her hand against the side of her head.

"How ya feeling?" Eli asked.

Grace smiled. "Weak. It's been a while since my abilities have left me this drained but I got Matt back alive so that's what matters."

Eli smiled as well. "I gotta say Grace, I can come up with some cool stuff but nothing I've ever even dreamed of could have pulled off what you did."

Grace laughed lightly. "And the genetically advanced solider takes one over the math geek."

"Hey," Eli laughed. "who you calling a geek?"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

So, let's make a list of who Grace has let lose on. Telford, Camile, Spencer and now Rush. Anyone else that's going to cause issues? Well, Rush will cause more, we all know that. Oh, the sudden friendship between Eli and Grace, that's leading towards an idea from stargatechick11. You'll see what the idea is when we reach season two. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading. Next up is Earth.

End Transmission


	55. Earth

Begin Transmission

Lacy here campers. Okay, there are very few times where I dislike Jack. Shades of Grey and 100 Days come to mind. In this episode, not like the plan or not, he just wasn't the Jack we all know and love. Replacing Everett with Telford? So wrong. Course, you know that means here Grace will be replaced as well. Uh huh, Jack can expect a full chew out from his daughter. Of course, once she's done reaming her father, she'll be back on the ship keeping Telford in line. Don't matter that he's in charge, we all know how Grace feels when someone is messing around with people she thinks of as family. Have fun.

Disclaimer: I own Grace.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Hey Grace," Eli said as the two sat in the room where the communication stones were. Eli was looking through Grace's sketch book again. "who's this?"

Grace looked up from what she was writing and Eli was surprised to see her almost glare at the sketch.

"I thought I got rid of that." she said, almost to herself. "He was my boyfriend."

Eli looked at the picture. Thain's green eyes stared back at him. "What happened?"

Grace shifted her shoulders, beyond glad she could finally move without pain. "We broke up. His reason was he said nothing would ever be more important to me then my need to save people."

"But that's part of what makes you who you are." Eli defended Grace even though Thain was nowhere around to hear.

Grace shrugged but smiled. "Well, tell him that."

"If I ever meet him, I will." Eli looked at Grace. "So he knew about everything?"

Grace nodded. "He was from the Pegasus galaxy." she'd given Eli a run down of everything she'd been through a few days before. "A member of Teyla's people."

Eli smiled a bit. "So your type is aliens."

Grace had to smile too. "I wouldn't say I have a type. He was just a friend that became something more."

Before Eli could say anything more, Camile and Riley walked in.

"Where's Colonel Young?" Camile asked. Camile, Everett and Grace had a regular check in on Earth.

Grace's eyes fell unfocused. "Hold on." It was a couple of minutes before she came back. "He's on his way. He was resting." She decided to keep what Everett was really doing to herself. She was sure he and TJ wouldn't want others knowing, even if they were just talking. Grace stood and motioned Eli to the side of the room. "If Colonel Telford takes Everett's place, keep an eye on him for me. I don't trust him here alone."

Eli nodded. "You got it Grace." he motioned to her sketch book. "I'll put this back in your room." he paused. "Want me to find someone with a lighter?"

Grace knew he was talking about the sketch of Thain. "If you could, that'd be great. I'll, uh, we'll burn it when I get back."

Eli smiled and Grace found herself returning it.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace followed Everett and Jack into Jack's office. She was trying to figure out how her father couldn't see that this was a bad idea. She knew Washington had changed him some but come on! An airman at the SGC would know this was stupid!

"Dad, you have to know this isn't going to work." Grace said once the door was closed.

"You don't know that for sure, Grace." Jack said.

"We can't force these people to do something they don't want to do." Everett said, trying to stop the impending blow out between father and daughter.

"You're in command of that ship! It's not a democracy." Jack said.

"I'm sorry, sir. It's just...it's not that simple." Everett said.

Grace bit her tongue as Jack got annoyed.

"Yes! Yes, it is!" Jack said. "A United States senator is dead. His daughter and dozens of other people are trapped a billion light years away from home. The President wants it done."

"Henry can want it done all he wants," Grace said. "we're not ordering anyone on the ship to go through with it if they don't want to. It's how our command works. We don't use force unless it's absolutely necessary."

"You two are being given a direct order." Jack said.

"And I'm telling you that, regardless of the consequences to our standing, we're going to take the situation under advisement. We will let you know our decision tomorrow." Everett said.

Grace saw the look on Jack's face. "You can't get mad Dad. You'd do the same thing in our place."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace sat in on the observation deck, the sketch of Thain on the bench in front of her. Eli had radioed her, telling her to meet him there.

"Hey Grace," Eli said as he walked in.

Grace smiled some. "Hey Eli."

Eli sat down across from Grace. "So, got the lighter." he pulled a zippo out of his pocket. "Guess who had it."

Grace didn't have to guess. "Greer."

Eli nodded. "Yeah," he held it out to her. "ready to do this?"

Grace took the lighter and turned it over in her hands. "I don't think I'll ever be ready but I feel like I have to it."

Eli held up the sketch. "Go ahead."

Grace expertly flipped open the zippo and lit the flame. She carefully moved it to the edge of the sketch and watched as the flame licked at the paper, starting to burn it. She slid the flame along the edge of the paper, letting the whole side light up. Eli placed the paper back on the bench, both thankful it wasn't made of something that could catch fire.

Eli watched Grace's face, seeing the different emotions run over it. Seeing the tears building in her eyes, Eli nodded to himself before standing. Grace looked up at him with a frown but he just motioned for her to stay. He sat back down, now behind Grace and wrapped his arms around her.

"It's okay." he whispered.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"YOU HAD US REPLACED?"

Jack winced. Wow, that was loud. "For now."

"Without waiting for our answer?" Everett questioned, placing a hand on Grace's arm, hoping it would reel her in some.

"You were going to say...?" Jack knew the words were a mistake the moment he saw the fire light in Grace's eyes.

"We were going to say give us more time damnit." Grace growled out. "I don't know if you remember working at the SGC _General_," Everett and Jack knew Grace was pissed. "but it's not exactly easy to make a decision like this."

"Then you were going to be disobeying a direct order." Jack said.

Grace clenched a fist. "Like you haven't done it before."

Jack turned his attention to Everett. "Look, I offered you command of the expedition. You were my first choice. But you turned it down. Your exact words, as I recall, were, 'I don't think it's still in me, sir.'"

Everett nodded. "Well, I'm there now, sir, whether I like it or not, whether anyone likes it. This is wrong and you know it. I spent most of my career looking up to you because you always did the right thing even if it meant disregarding the chain of command."

"Colonel." Jack said. "Don't think I like this."

Grace took a breath. "Then do something about it. For now," she jerked her head at the phone. "tell them to disconnect my stone. No way in hell am I letting Telford fuck with my crew."

Jack didn't even try to fight Grace on that. He picked up the phone and Everett turned to Grace.

"Don't do anything rash." Everett said softly. "Just watch him and the other scientists. Try to find some way for this not to go down."

Grace nodded and exhaled slowly. "Understood."

Everett squeezed her shoulder. "And go easy on your dad. He's in a hard place."

Grace narrowed her eyes at a spot over Everett's shoulder. "I'll think about it."

"They're disconnecting your stone, Grace." Jack said.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace quickly searched the minds of Eli, Chloe and Everett. She knew they weren't there but she wanted to know who Telford was in. Grace found him fast. In Everett of course. She stormed over to him and attempted to keep a calm voice.

"Can I speak to you," Grace asked. "please."

Telford crossed his arms. "It can't take long. I'm busy."

Grace led the way thinking, 'Oh it won't take long.'

Telford stopped them about ten feet from the gate room and crossed his arms again.

"What is it Grace?" Telford asked.

Grace faced Telford and easily yanked the anger towards the whole situation back to the top.

"I don't give a damn who put you in charge of this ship," Grace said. "I still out rank you and I swear to god, if you do anything to jeopardize the safety of the people on this ship, you will be back in your own body before you can blink and I'll right behind you, shoving my foot so far up your ass, you'll be tasting shoe leather." she paused. "And get Greer out of holding. His past history with you is officially the least of your problems."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace stood next to Rush, thankfully without Telford or one of the other scientists around.

"Can you make it work?" Grace asked.

Rush nodded. "I can and if it goes right, Telford and his people should go scurrying back to Earth with their tails between their legs."

Grace crossed her arms. "It's what David does best." she patted Rush's shoulder. "I'm glad we can work together for once."

Rush nodded. "As am I Grace."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace held her hand over Riley's wounds, trying to heal them but her anger at Telford was making it difficult. TJ put her hand on Grace's shoulder.

"Gracie, stop for a second." TJ said. Grace dropped her hand and looked at TJ. "I know you're mad at the Colonel but remember, that anger won't help Riley. Only your concern for him will."

Grace exhaled and nodded. "Thanks TJ."

TJ nodded. "Try again."

Grace shoved her anger away and focused on Riley. Her concern seemed to flow easily from her mind, out her hand and into Riley, healing his wounds as best she could. After a few minutes, she stepped back and dropped her hand.

"Alright, he's good for now." she said. "But we should still keep an eye on him."

TJ nodded as she hooked Riley up to an IV. "I'll watch him."

Grace looked around to make no one was around. "It's hard, being around them when it's not really them."

TJ sighed. "Yeah, it is." she looked at Grace. "You said them."

Grace shrugged. "Eli helped me with something earlier and," she paused.

"I know what you mean." TJ said, not needing Grace to explain further.

Grace laughed a bit. "We're in trouble with those two, aren't we?"

TJ laughed too. "Yeah, I think we are."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace stood back beside Rush as they ran the rest. Hopefully, if their plan worked, not only would the test be aborted before they blew up but Telford and his scientists would be headed back to Earth. Good, Grace thought. She'd worked with both of them and they were always more focused on their goal then who could get hurt in the process.

Watching the electricity fly from the gate, Grace gave Rush a worried look but he just nodded to her in a sign that it would be okay.

"Step back!" Matt shouted. "Everyone back up!"

Grace watched Rush set into motions actions that would make it look like the worst was happening. It wasn't long till Telford got frustrated and annoyed and he and the idiots he brought with him left.

"Where the hell are you going?" Matt called after them.

"Running home scared." Grace said. "Leave them Matt. It's okay."

Matt looked at her. "Okay? Grace, we're about to blow up."

"They're gone." Brody said over the radio.

Grace hit it. "Thanks Brody."

Rush proceeded to hit the right buttons to make everything stop. The lights came back, the electricity stopped.

"If I can have everyone's attention please." Rush said, Grace standing beside him. "I'm sorry to have to tell you that, uh, we will not be going home. Not yet, anyway."

"But you can all relax and return to your quarters. The ship will not be exploding," Grace said with a smile. "at least not today."

"Normal power levels will be restored soon, right?" Matt asked.

Rush nodded. "Yes."

Everyone left except Matt, Camile, Greer and TJ. Grace motioned Rush off and stopped them from reaching the man.

"I know, we should have said something to you guys." Grace said. "But Telford needed to be gone and there wasn't any other way." she sighed. "The plan was never going to work but Telford couldn't see that. I'm sorry we tricked you."

"This was both of you?" TJ asked.

Grace nodded. "Yeah, it was."

Matt sighed. "Some warning next time Grace, please."

"Oh after the talk I plan on having with my father," Grace said. "There won't be a next time."

Greer smiled. "That was awesome kid."

Grace returned the smile but it dropped as she looked at Camile.

"Don't start Camile." Grace said before the woman could talk. "We've already had this talk and we won't be having it again." she turned. "Now I have to report to Earth."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace sat beside Jack in the meeting with the IOA and military reps. Everett was pissed with how things went, mostly about Riley but proud of Grace and Rush. Telford was pissed about being tricked. Both men were trying to pace a hole in the conference room.

"Colonel Telford removed not only any sense of command," Grace glared at Everett but knew he didn't mean it. "but the two scientists that designed and implemented the program that was causing the crisis."

"The situation appeared to be irreversible." Dr. Williams said.

"Never believe what you see Doctor. You should know that by now." Grace said. "Rush was able to fix it just fine."

"Yes, and we'd like to see how he did that," Williams said. "along with the rest of the data collected during the experiment."

"Yeah, those were people's lives you were experimenting with." Everett said.

"We were trying to get them home." Telford said.

Grace snorted. "The only thing you were trying to do was take a command you think should have been yours from the beginning."

"You cut and ran." Everett said, glaring at Telford.

"There was no point in three more lives being lost if it could be avoided." IOA rep Storm said.

Grace glared at him but said nothing.

"Colonel Telford was following orders." Jack finally spoke.

Grace turned her glare on him. Yeah, like he wasn't in hot enough water.

"Sure. After much consideration, we've decided to stay in communication with Earth." Everett said. "I hope personal visits for everyone on board will still be permitted."

"That depends, Colonel." Storm said.

"Consider it done." Jack said, overruling Storm.

Alright, Grace thought, there's one for Dad.

"Thank you sir." Everett said. He looked at his watch. "I'm afraid the time that I've allotted for this briefing is now up." he threw Telford a look before nodding to Jack. "General." he looked at Grace. "I'll see you back on board."

Grace nodded. "Yes you will."

Everett walked out of the room and Grace smirked back at the others.

"Bet that's not how you saw things ending, now is it?" she said.

Jack stood up. "My office Grace."

Grace followed Jack to his office and waited for him to close the door.

"So, gonna listen us from now on?" Grace asked.

Jack leaned back against his desk, arms crossed. "I was following orders Grace, just like Telford."

Grace cocked a brow. "Don't sing that tune at me Dad. He ran when it looked like things were going south. Just like I knew he would. The man doesn't deserve to be in command of anything."

"It wasn't up to me." Jack said.

Grace shook her head. "No, it wasn't." she remembered Everett's words. "I'm sorry for blowing up at you Dad. This isn't easy and having Telford there every time Everett comes to Earth isn't making it any easier."

Jack understood. "From now on I'll try and make sure it's not David who switches with Everett."

"Thank you." Grace said. She pointed over her shoulder. "I should get back."

Jack smiled. "I am sorry Gracie."

"I know Dad."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace walked into the control room and saw Eli watching Everett's speech to the crew.

"So, you said Thain was a friend who became more, right?" Eli asked.

Grace nodded as she sat beside him. "Yeah, he was."

Eli looked at her. "What about me?"

Grace smiled and took Eli's hand. "I think things are definitely heading that way."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Hehehe, okay most of the Grace/Eli stuff was to make Katie happy and I had fun writing it. I like those two together. And to answer a possible question, no Everett did not go see his wife here like he did in the show. As far as I'm concerned, that's done with. I prefer him with TJ. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading. Next up is Time.

End Transmission


	56. Life

Begin Transmission

Lacy here kids with the next chapter of Grace. First, gotta let you know, I'm skipping over Time. I read through the transcript and re-watched the episode and I got nothing for it. So, we're moving on to Life. *looks at Katie* No, Grace and Eli are not kissing in this one. *looks at other readers* She's a little, well nuts. Okay, like I said, on to Life. Side bar here, everything that happens from here on out with Everett, his wife and Telford in the show, not happening here. Like I said last chapter, I prefer Everett with TJ and if they writers aren't going to give it to me, I'm gonna do it myself. Hmm, long opening A/N. Kay! Done now! Have fun!

Disclaimer: Grace is all that's mine.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace jogged down the halls of Destiny, the marks on her tank showing she'd been running for a while. Pausing, she leaned on her knees, panting and checked her watch. She shook her head, obviously disappointed with the amount of time it took her.

"Don't push yourself so hard kid," Greer said as he stopped next to her. They'd been running together. "you're just getting back on your feet."

Grace wiped her forehead. "I've been healed for three weeks now Ron. I should be back up to normal."

Greer stepped in front of Grace. "Hey, with all the crap we've been through, I'm surprised any of us are functioning at all. Just be glad you're alive."

Grace sighed. "Alright, you're right." she smirked. "Don't let it go to your head."

Greer chuckled. "Nice Grace."

Grace elbowed him. "I'm not paid to be nice. Let's go, we've got fifteen minutes left."

Greer shook his head and he and Grace took off jogging again.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace, showered and finished with her work out, headed down the hall to Eli's quarters. She knew Everett had Eli working on the data from Telford's experiment to get them home and figured he could use a break.

"Hey Eli," Grace said, walking in. She took one look at the young man and stopped. "Eli, you look exhausted."

Eli rubbed his eyes. "Yeah well, the Colonel wants all this data gone through."

Grace dropped her sketch book and bag down on Eli's bed and walked over to him. She rested her hand on the back of his head, her fingers combing through his hair.

"I'll go through it for a while," she said softly. "you should rest."

Eli looked up at her. "You sure?"

Grace nodded. "Everett's not the only one running this ship." she stroked the back of his head. "Come on, rest."

Eli smiled tiredly and slowly stood up. Grace moved her things to the floor and waited for Eli to lay down. Once he was, she kissed him on the forehead.

"Sleep."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace leaned on her hand as she went through the information. Damn, there was a lot. No wonder Eli was so wiped. She looked over her shoulder at him. He'd been sound asleep for three hours now and showed no signs of waking.

"Eli?"

Grace winced as Rush's voice came over the radio, loud and clear. She checked on Eli, saw he hadn't moved and took the radio into the hall.

"Rush, this is Grace." she said. "Eli's sleeping."

"Well wake him then." Rush said. "We've managed to secure two more sections of the ship. I'm sending a team in to take a look. I need him to operate the KINO for me."

"Find someone else to do it Rush. I'm not waking him."

"Why is he sleeping?" Rush asked. "It's not like he was doing anything."

Grace clenched a fist. She hated the arrogance of this man. "He was working on something for Everett. That's all you need to know. Find someone else to control the KINO."

Switching the radio off, Grace leaned back against the wall. Okay so Everett probably didn't want Rush knowing Eli was working on something for him but if it got Rush off Eli's back for a while, Grace would take the heat when Everett found out.

"Grace,"

Grace's own radio buzzed with Everett's voice. No way could Rush have bitched already.

"Go ahead Everett."

"TJ and I are down by the infirmary, can you meet us there?"

Grace stepped back into Eli's room. "Yeah, just let me let Eli know where I'm going."

"What are you doing with Eli?"

Grace smiled. As much as he focused on her well being along with TJ's, Everett tended to forget about everyone else.

"He needed a break from your assignment so I took over while he slept." she wrote a quick note and left it next to Eli. "I'll be right there."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"He says he's fine," TJ said referring to Spencer. "but I'm worried about him."

Grace nodded. "I think you've got reason to be. Something's up with him, I just can't tell what."

"You can't get a read?" TJ asked.

"No," Grace said. "he's one of the few that's learned in their time around me how to keep me out of their heads when they want. Short of knocking him out and going in that way, I won't be able to get in."

"Don't give me any ideas." Everett said. "Listen, I want you two to do psych evaluations. On everyone, civilian and military. I've been meaning to ask you to."

"Don't you think Camille might wanna do it, being H.R.?" TJ asked.

"Well, you took Psych in college, right?" Everett said.

TJ nodded, some what surprised that Everett remembered. "One course, undergrad. It hardly qualifies me."

"That's perfect." Everett said. "Between you and Grace, who can get anything out of anyone," he gave Grace a look and she just grinned. "you can do it. Get to it."

Grace cocked a brow. "Yes sir."

Everett and TJ laughed.

"Sorry Grace," Everett said, obviously having forgotten Grace's rank. "Can you please help TJ with the psych evals?"

Grace nodded. "Be glad to Everett. Thanks for asking. Oh," she paused as she turned. "go easy on Eli. He's doing the best he can but he's only human."

Everett watched Grace walk away then looked at TJ. "Since when does she and Eli spend so much time together?"

TJ laughed and shook her head as she walked away also.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace and TJ sat in the infirmary waiting for Franklin to show up. He was running a little late but Grace really didn't blame him. She wasn't a huge fan of people shrinking her. Another charming trait from her father. Though, no one on SG-1 really liked it. But that's cause Dr. MacKenzie was kinda creepy.

"So," TJ said. "how do we do this?"

Grace shut her sketch book. "Well, Franklin is likely to be a little cranky with either of us since we're military."

TJ nodded. "Getting shot by an officer will do that."

Grace returned the nod. "So we'll have to be careful with him and most of the civilians."

TJ leaned back in her seat with a sigh. "I don't imagine the military personal will be too happy with this either."

"Well, unless they want a one on one meeting with me," Grace said. "they'll fall in line."

TJ smiled. "You are certainly not one to be messed with."

Before Grace could respond, Franklin walked in. The three took their seats and Franklin started.

"So, do I start crying now," he said. "or do we build up to that?"

"Why don't you just tell me how you're doing?" TJ suggested.

"How I'm doing?" Franklin parroted in a sort of disbelief.

"With life on the ship." Grace said.

Franklin snorted. "Well it sucks. I hate it."

"OK, how about your hydroponics lab?" Grace asked. "Any luck there?"

Franklin shook his head. "Seeds won't sprout - which really sucks because I would have liked to have started to grow some food. I'm not really much of a fruit and vegetable guy, but anything would be better than the crap that you've been serving us. And there's not enough water, and the beds are rock hard and, oh, don't let me forget to mention that I was shot by one of your people!"

TJ and Grace shared a look. Okay then.

"So you're doing fine then." Grace said with an awkward smile.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace walked into the room that Everett had called her to. She froze in her tracks as she took in the chair in the middle of the room. Her mind was bombarded with information and she had to stagger out of the room, clutching her head. Everett, seeing what happened, followed her fast.

"Grace?" he said, grabbing her arm to steady her.

Her hands were on either side of her head and her knees quickly gave out. Everett sank to the floor with her and smacked his radio.

"TJ, I need you. Now." he helped Grace lie down, resting her head in his lap. "We've got a problem with Grace."

"I'll be right there." TJ responded. "What happened?"

"She stepped into the room with the chair and I don't know," Everett rubbed Grace's shoulder. "something happened and she collapsed. I don't want to risk moving her."

"Three minutes away sir." TJ said. "Try and get her to respond."

"Understood." he hit his radio again and leaned down to Grace. "Grace? Can you hear me?"

Grace was panting, her eyes pinched shut in pain. "Need. Away. Room."

Everett frowned. What?

"Sir," TJ said as she knelt at his side. "anything?"

"She just said need, away and room." Everett shared.

TJ frowned then it dawned on her. "She wants away from the room. Whatever's in there must be causing this."

"It's an Ancient chair," Everett said. "Rush thinks it's like the interface that downloaded the Ancient repository into General O'Neill's mind."

TJ nodded. "Alright, then from what Grace told me, it's probably trying to shove everything into her mind. We need to move her."

Everett slipped his arm around Grace's back and under her knees and lifted her and himself off the ground. Moving fast, TJ and Everett got Grace to the infirmary, just to be safe. Everett laid her down and both he and TJ noticed that the tension was fading from her face. But she'd also passed out.

"Grace?"

TJ and Everett turned and saw Eli standing in the infirmary doorway.

"Eli, you're supposed to be working." Everett said, seeing the scared look on Eli's face.

"I was taking a break." Eli said, his voice sounding distracted. "My eyes were starting to cross." he stepped in. "What's wrong with Grace?"

"We're not sure." TJ said. "We think it was the chair that Rush discovered."

Everett sighed. "I have to get back there." he looked at Eli. "Keep an eye on her?"

Eli nodded. "Yeah, of course."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace had a pounding headache as she woke up. She opened her eyes and smiled as she saw Eli sound asleep in a chair next to her bed. It took a moment for her to realize she was laying in the infirmary and for everything to come back to her.

"You're awake."

Grace turned her head to the side and saw TJ coming over. Grace nodded, slowly.

"Yeah, I'm awake." she said.

TJ did a quick examination of Grace then sat on the edge of the bed.

"So, wanna explain what happened?" TJ asked.

Grace sighed. "Uh, I walked into the room with that chair and whatever information that chair is holding was shoved into my head. It was more then I could handle." she gave a light laugh. "I now know what Dad went through with the Ancient repositories."

TJ nodded. "That's what Everett and I figured. How are you feeling now?"

Grace did a mental check. "I'm alright. I think as long as I stay away from the room, I'll be good." she paused. "I'm guessing Rush wants to use the chair."

TJ nodded again. "He does. Everett's got it under 24 hour guard to be safe."

Grace looked at Eli. "How long has he been here?"

TJ smiled. "Since we brought you in. He was taking a break and walked by just as Everett laid you down. He promised to keep an eye on you."

Grace smiled. "He's not doing a very good job."

"Well, Everett has been working him hard." TJ said.

"Yeah, I'm gonna have to talk to him about that." Grace said. "I get he wants to know if Telford's plan could work at all but Eli's just one person."

TJ ducked her head to hide her smirk at the protective tone in Grace's voice.

"I have to get back to the evals." TJ said after a minute. "Rest some more and when Eli wakes up, you can go."

Grace didn't even consider fighting TJ and laid her head back down.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace stood between Eli and Everett as Rush explained what he found.

"I've been able to access the sub-space link between Destiny and the unmanned ships that were sent out ahead of her." Rush said.

"The ones seeding the Stargates on the planets." Everett said.

"Yeah. We now have data on literally thousands of Gates that have already been seeded." Rush said. "Only managed to get through a fraction of it, but I found something quite interesting."

He pulled the information up on a console and gestured towards it. Grace and Eli stepped up to it.

"Woah!" Eli said. "Almost the same mineral composition as the Icarus planet."

"How long?" Grace asked, looking at Rush.

"One year away." Rush said. "Naturally-occurring naqahdria throughout the planet's crust. Ample power for our needs."

"One more year, we can gate back home?" Franklin asked.

"Well, it's not quite as simple as that." Rush said.

"We have to learn how to steer the ship..." Eli started.

"...how to orbit the planet..." Rush continued.

"...not to mention how to make the Gate work to dial home from there..."

Rush nodded. "Yes. As I said, much to be done," he turned to Everett and Grace. "but we will of course need the master code."

"Well, then, you'd better get to work cracking it." Everett said. "Sounds like you've got the better part of a year."

He and Grace started to leave.

"But the neural interface device..." Rush started.

Everett turned back to him. "..is still off limits. God! You think I don't know what you're doing here?" he pointed at the other man. "Crack the damned code, Rush. That's your job."

"What about Grace?" Rush pushed. "Can't she help with the chair?"

Grace gaped at the man but dropped it fast as she grabbed Everett to stop him from decking Rush.

Eli stepped between the three. "Just stepping into that room cause Grace so much pain that she passed out and you want her back in there? Forget it."

Turning, Eli helped Grace move Everett out of the room.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace sat on Eli's bed drawing while he continued to go over the data and simulations for Everett. They'd been taking turns since leaving Rush.

"Grace!" Eli said, urgency in his voice. "Come look at this."

Grace shot off the bed and to Eli's side. Her eyes moved fast over the screen and the more she read the wider they got.

"We have to tell Everett about this." Grace said. She grabbed Eli's hand. "Let's go."

They ran through the ship and found him walking with Matt, talking.

"Everett!" Grace called. "We found something we need to talk to you about."

Everett and Matt stopped.

"Rush lied." Eli said.

"What do you mean?" Everett asked.

"The Icarus planet that he discovered a year away, it doesn't exist." Grace said.

"It's fake data. He planted it himself." Eli said.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"You lied to these people." Everett confronted Rush.

"I gave them hope." Rush said.

"False hope." Grace said.

"Yeah, well so was dialing Earth. I knew it was pointless at the time but you persisted." Rush said. "Why? To boost morale. You tell me the difference."

"I'll tell you the difference. One's a lie." Everett said.

"Who cares?" Rush said.

Grace glared at him. "There is no way you're this much of heartless bastard."

Rush ignored her. "Who else knows about this, then?"

"Wray overheard, so we can assume everyone knows on the ship." Everett said.

"Oh, well done, Colonel. You've just ruined the chance to maximize productivity." Rush said standing up.

"Lying to people is no way to get them to do anything Rush." Grace said.

"Look, there may very well be an Icarus-type planet buried in the data. There may very well be. I've only begun to scratch the surface, but I'd be a lot further on if you would just let me use that,"

"Stop asking to use the damn chair!" Grace all but shouted. "Believe me when I tell you, there is no way you could handle the information it would shove into that obviously small brain of yours."

"It could be our salvation!" Rush demanded.

"And it could kill somebody!" Grace stressed the word 'kill'.

"A sacrifice that could save the lives of everyone else on this ship!" Rush said.

Everett pulled Grace away from Rush and over to the closed doors of the room. Slamming his hand on the controls, he looked at Rush over his shoulder as they opened.

"I'm not stopping you, Rush." Everett said. "Go, sit. Be my guest." He watched as Rush dropped his gaze to the ground. "That's what I thought."

Putting a hand between Grace's shoulder blades, Everett gently pushed the pissed off girl out of the room.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace leaned back against the wall as she listened to Everett and TJ talk. They didn't know she was just around the corner and she felt bad for listening but something had been bothering Everett since Matt came back from using the stones and Grace really wanted to know what without going into Everett's mind.

"You think he was really seeing something Colonel Telford did?" TJ asked.

Grace heard Everett sigh. "I think so."

"Are you okay?" TJ asked, her voice soft.

"Our marriage was already over." Everett said. "But I guess it was just a shock to find out."

Grace almost snorted. Jeez and she thought her dad was bad with the run around when answering questions.

"You didn't answer my question." TJ said. Grace could hear a small smile in her voice.

Everett laughed lightly. "I'm okay. If things were different, I might not be but we're here and I'm okay."

Grace smiled. She didn't know what happened but knowing Everett was okay was enough for her.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

(A/N: This last scene is gonna be like at the end of the episode, how we just see each of the characters doing certain things but there's no talking.)

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace is sitting with Eli in gate room, both are laughing while Eli's writing something and Grace is trying to draw in her sketch book. As they keep talking and laughing, it's obvious that they're enjoying each others company. Standing up on the balcony in the gate room, Everett watched them with a smile. He nodded to himself before turning and leaving the room.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Alright, that was a little rough but it came out nicely. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading. Next up is Justice.

End Transmission


	57. Justice

Begin Transmission

Lacy here peoples. Alright so I've only seen this episode once and I had to read the transcript for it to figure out where I was going with it. *takes deep breath for long speech* Katie figured it out. In the episode it's Everett who's on trial for killing Spencer. In the story, yup you guessed it, it's gonna be Grace. Yeah, it'll be interesting to see how this goes down. *sees curious faces* What? You think I know now what's going to happen? *laughs* Riiiiiiiiiight. Have fun.

Disclaimer: Grace is all that's mine.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace rubbed her eyes as she sat at her desk in hers and Everett's office. She was trying to focus on the papers in front of her but Everett and Camile were bickering about changing the off world teams. True Grace and Everett had basically been sending the same people but that's because they were best at reacting to random, bad things happening. Grace thought that sentence over. Yeah, that didn't come straight from spending too much time with her father.

"What was wrong with the old schedule?" Everett asked.

"I'm worried that we may be pushing them too hard." Camile said. "It's not boot camp."

Everett gave a laugh. "No. In boot camp you have plenty of opportunity to learn from your mistakes."

Grace was so close to snapping at them both when Everett's radio went off.

"Colonel Young, this is Sergeant Greer."

Everett grabbed his radio, ignoring the annoyed look on Camile's face.

"Go ahead." he said.

"I'm in Sergeant Spencer's quarters. He did not show up for duty. I came by to check up on him."

Everett and Grace exchanged a look at Grace moved to Everett's side. She took the radio from him.

"Greer, what is it?"

"He's been shot, ma'am. He's dead."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace stood back in the door way of Spencer's room, arms folded over her chest as she watched them take Spencer's body away. She took a look at the room as TJ, Everett and Camile talked. Well, TJ and Everett were talking, Camile was bitching. Shocking. Grace looked at the blood spatter, not long though, blood was not her thing and pictured how Spencer's body was laying. It appeared like suicide but, where was the gun?

"Oh, it was required of him?" Camile asked, sarcasm dripping from her tone.

"Yes." Everett said.

"'Scuse me, ma'am?" Greer said, trying to get Camile's attention.

Grace noticed this and held up a finger, signaling the man to wait a moment. Then she stuck two fingers in her mouth and whistled loudly, stopping the argument between Everett and Camile. Once everyone was looking at her, she turned back to Greer.

"What were you trying to say Ron?" Grace asked.

"It wasn't suicide." Greer said.

Camile frowned at him. "What are you talking about?"

Greer glared at her. "Do you see a gun?"

Everyone, besides Grace and Greer, did a quick one over of the room with their eyes.

"It was gone when I got here. I checked the whole compartment." Greer said. "Whoever did this took the weapon with them."

Grace crossed her arms again, pinning Camile with a look. "So we've got a bigger problem then why Spencer was allowed a weapon, don't you think?"

Camile dropped her eyes to the ground, unable to meet Grace's.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

TJ stood beside Everett as they plus Eli, Grace and Matt filled Rush in on what was going on. TJ felt someone watching her and turned her head to look. She found Grace watching her with a frown. TJ paled slightly, thinking Grace had picked up on what she was trying so hard to keep secret. Grace raised a brow and TJ gave a subtle nod. Looks like the two would be talking later.

"So, any suspects?" Rush's voice pulled TJ and Grace back to the conversation. Rush looked at Matt, who just stared back. "Well, excuse me for being blunt, but there is a killer on board the ship. Do we have any idea who did this?"

"We don't know." Everett said. "I'm still trying to wrap my head around it."

"It's unbelievable." Eli said. Grace stepped closer and rubbed his arm.

Rush gave Eli a look of a disappointed father. "Is it? You put ordinary people under enough stress, I think you'll find they're capable of just about anything. Add to that the fact he was hoarding water and food, involved in several confrontations, I doubt you'll find many tears shed over this man."

"He was one of our own, Rush." Grace said, fighting not to smack the man.

Rush rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry Grace. Was he your friend?"

Grace hardened her look. "It's not secret that Spencer didn't get along with anyone. Probably Everett and I the most but that doesn't mean it was okay for someone to put a gun to his head and make splatter art of his brain on the wall."

"I didn't mean to suggest that it did. What I do suggest, however, is that, Colonel Young, you and Grace should try and find out who this killer is as quickly as possible."

Grace rolled her eyes this time. "No Rush, we were thinking about just letting it go and moving on with our lives. No big deal, right? Just down one more person. Oh," she shook a finger in the air. "only this time he was murdered by one of our own. Like I said, no big deal."

Eli took Grace's hand off his arm and squeezed it. Over the past couple of weeks, he'd gotten good at reeling in her temper with just a touch or saying her name. Grace took a breath and squeezed back, along with giving Eli a small grateful smile.

"Let's get everyone into the gate room." Everett said after seeing Grace's temper was under control. He'd have to thank Eli later. "No one is going to like what comes next."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace stood beside Everett and Matt on the stairs in the gate room. They wanted a bit of elevation so they could be seen by everyone. Before going into the room, Everett had pulled Grace aside and asked her if she felt comfortable looking through everyone's minds to see if they could resolve this fast. Grace had been perfectly honest with him.

"I'm never comfortable with going through someone's mind without their okay unless they've lost the right to give it." she'd said. "No one here has lost that right. Not yet. But I'll do it if you want me to."

Everett had put his hand on Grace's shoulder. "I won't make you do something you're not comfortable with. We'll just have to go about this the old fashion way."

Grace had smirked. "Sounds like fun."

Grace crossed her arms and leaned back on the railing. Everyone was talking quietly, waiting for either her or Everett to start talking.

'Well, this is awkward.' Everett said over the link. 'For once, I have no idea what to say.'

Grace smirked. 'I'll have to remember to write down the day and time when I get back to my room.'

Everett turned and shook his head at Grace. 'Smartass.'

Grace nodded to the group. 'I'll start.' she looked at everyone and cleared her throat loudly.

"If I can have everyone's attention." she said. Everyone stopped talking. "As I am sure many of you have already heard, Sgt. Spencer was killed last night. He signed the weapon out of the equipment lock-up yesterday, and the nine millimeter handgun was not returned and is still missing."

Grace looked at Everett, who nodded. He faced the group.

"I'm aware of how extremely disturbing this is for all of us, so this is what we're going to do." he said. "Lt. Scott, Eli, Mr. Brody, Lt. James and Dr. Park were together playing cards in the Mess at the time of the murder. They can all corroborate each others' stories, which gives them an alibi."

People started talking, stating their alibis.

Everett held a hand up. "Listen, I'm sure others will have alibis, but some of us won't. I can tell you for a fact that I was in my bunk sleeping at the time," Grace so wanted to jump in and say something but both Everett and TJ would kill her. "but I can't prove that, and that makes me as much of a suspect as anyone. That is why I am turning over full control of the investigation. Lieutenant."

Grace and Everett walked off the stairs and let Matt take over. Grace drowned the rest out as she looked around the room. Of course he wasn't there. Why would he listen to orders?

'Rush isn't here.' Grace said to Everett.

'Yeah, I noticed that.' Everett said. 'You don't really think he could do it, do you?'

Grace shrugged. 'I have no idea what that man is capable of. But I think we should keep an eye on him.'

'Any chance he's lost the right to okay you in his head?'

'He has but he's also learned how to keep me out. And no, you can't knock him out. Not yet.'

'And here I thought I'd be saying that to you.'

'Oh I'm sure you will at some point.'

Everett shook his head with a laugh as Matt led Franklin and one of the women out of the gate room.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace sat on the stairs in the gate room, fingering the tags around her neck. She held up the one with Jack's name on it and traced his name.

"Oh Dad," she said softly. "I can only imagine what you'd do if you were in my place."

"I'm betting Rush would have been shoved out an air lock by now." TJ said, walking up to Grace. She sat a couple steps down from her.

Grace smiled. "Yeah, you're probably right about that. I mean, the man's worse then Rodney McKay and I personally didn't think that was possible."

TJ laughed but sobered fast. "I think we need to talk."

Grace nodded. "Yeah, I think you're right." she paused, dropping her tags. "Have you told him yet?"

TJ shook her head. "No. I'm sorta hoping he notices but,"

"But he's a guy and most, if not all need to be told what's right in front of them." Grace finished.

"Yeah." TJ said. "I don't know how to tell him."

Grace moved and sat next to TJ. "Teeje, I don't know if he's said it to you but he loves you. This isn't going to do anything but make him love you more."

TJ looked uncertain. "Are you sure?"

Grace smiled. "Want me to go into his head and find out for sure?"

TJ laughed again and shook her head. "No, that's okay." she exhaled. "I'll tell him as soon as this whole thing is over with."

Grace patted TJ's hands. "It'll be okay. He's stupid from time to time but he'll say and do the right thing."

Before TJ could say anything, Grace's radio sprang to life.

"Grace," it was Eli. "we're about to check your room. You wanna be here for it?"

Grace hit her radio. "Nope, you guys go ahead. Just make sure no one touches my sketch book Eli."

"You got it Grace."

Grace set her radio down. "Good, they'll check my room and I can get out of here. People keep looking at me. It's driving me nuts."

"I think some people still have a problem with the fact that someone they see as a kid is giving them orders." TJ said.

Grace crossed her arms. "Maybe I should say I shot Spencer. That'll make 'em stop thinking I'm a kid."

TJ laughed as Grace's radio sounded again.

"Grace," Eli's voice sounded unsure. "we need you and the Colonel down here."

Grace looked from the radio to TJ. "I shouldn't have said anything."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace stared at Eli and Matt in disbelief. "The air vent? Seriously?"

"I didn't mean to look that hard." Eli apologized.

Grace shook her head, giving him a small smile. "It's okay Eli. Everett and I were the ones to authorize the search."

Eli nodded. "Right."

"You don't think I put it there, do you?" Grace asked those in the room.

Matt shook his head. "No, of course not."

Eli and Everett echoed him.

"So, obviously someone's trying to frame me." Grace said.

Matt nodded. "Right, so this is what I've been thinking. We say that we found it in a storage room. Only the person who hid it in there will know any better. Maybe we can smoke 'em out that way."

Grace and Everett exchanged a look. That would solve their problem but they couldn't do it. The crew already treaded softly around Grace, both military and civilian because of her age and abilities. Some were scared of her, others simply thought she shouldn't be there.

"Are we sure that's a good idea?" Eli asked.

"She didn't do it Eli." Matt said firmly.

Eli glared at him. "I'm not saying she did. But we,"

Matt talked over him. "Look, this is obviously someone trying to undermine the colonel and Grace's authority. We cannot let that happen."

"Eil's right." Everett said.

Matt and Eli looked at Grace and Everett.

Grace crossed her arms. "I want you to take this gun to Wray, tell her where and how you found it. Leave nothing out. She'll know what to do."

Eli frowned. "Grace?"

Grace shrugged. "I can't investigate myself and Everett can't investigate me either. We can't asked Matt to investigate one of his immediate superiors. That leaves Wray. We're gonna have to play this by the book."

"Well, with all do respect Grace," Matt said. "if the book covers this, I missed it."

"Lieutenant, I need you to listen to me." Everett said. "Something's going on here, and if we get caught in a lie now, this is gonna turn into a bigger mess than it already is, right? So I need everything above board, out in the open. That is an order."

Matt looked at Grace and her nod backed Everett's order. Matt exchanged a look with Eli but both men nodded, though neither was happy.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace stared at the ceiling in her quarters. She agreed to be under house arrest while Camile was investigating. She really didn't like being cooped up in one place but she knew, for her own defense, it was best that she stay out of the way. Speaking of her defense, her door opened and Chloe walked in.

"Hey Grace," Chloe said.

Grace sat up. "Hey Chloe." she stood and motioned Chloe to the couch. "I need a favor. Obviously you've heard about what's been going on."

Chloe sat and nodded. "Yeah, it's pretty hard to miss."

Grace sat beside her. "I didn't do it."

"I believe you Grace." Chloe said. "You've had a few bad encounters with the Sgt but killing isn't your style. From what I've seen and heard, you're like your mom in that aspect."

Grace smiled. "Thank you. Unfortunately, it looks like I'm going to have to clear my name before I can find out who did do it."

"I don't understand." Chloe said.

Grace sighed. "Camile used the stones to talk to her IOA superiors. She came back authorized to hold an evidentiary hearing on the matter."

"That doesn't sound so bad." Chloe said.

Grace gave a slight laugh. "Oh don't kid yourself. She's gonna come after me."

Chloe frowned. "Why?"

"Well, the I.O.A.'s been chomping at the bit to have one of their own in charge. This is the best shot they've got." Grace said. "And they've never approved of me holding my rank or having as much say in Stargate related matters as I have over the years. They'll love having a chance to get me out of the way."

"You could talk to your dad." Chloe suggested.

Grace leaned back. "I'm hoping I can take care of this without getting Dad involved. Heads will roll if he finds out." she shook her head. "This is about more than that. But the point is, if she's going to be the de facto prosecutor, I'm gonna need a defense, so..."

Grace gave Chloe a look and the other woman's eyes popped.

"Me?" she said.

Grace nodded. "You went to Harvard."

"Political Science." Chloe said.

Grace shrugged. "This is more politics then law."

"What about Matt or the Colonel?" Chloe offered, seeming nervous.

"I don't want this to seem like it's the military against civilians." Grace said. "Please."

Chloe sat back as well. "Alright, I'll do my best."

Grace smiled. "Thank you."

Chloe nodded then broke the tension in the room. "I get the feeling if you had wanted to kill Spencer, you wouldn't have needed a gun."

Grace laughed. "That's true."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Everett and Eli stood on either side of Grace in the door way of the room where the hearing was taking place. Both men had their arms crossed and while Everett was doing a good job covering his emotions over the subject, Eli's face clearly read that he was not happy. Grace stood between them, looking indifferent. She was just listening to each person testify. Right now, Franklin was on the stand.

"Doctor," Camile started. "have you ever seen Miss O'Neill attack one of her own men before?"

"No." Franklin said, confidence in his voice. "From what I've seen of Grace, she uses word rather then physical violence."

"What about using her abilities?" Camile asked.

Franklin shrugged. "She never actually touches anyone and she never uses enough force to do harm. Just restrain."

Grace smiled some. She'd have to make sure to never lose her temper on Franklin. Not when he was helping save her ass and her job. Feeling tears press at her eyes as the situation really hit her, Grace looked at Eli and Everett. Neither man needed her to say anything, the three just turned and left.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace walked into the room with the communication stones, Eli and Everett still flanking her.

"I just wanna go talk to my mom." Grace said. "I won't be gone very long."

Everett hugged Grace to his side. "Take all the time you need Grace. We'll be waiting when you get back."

Everett released Grace and stepped back to the door way while Eli stood in front of her.

"We'll give our testimony too." Eli said softly. "You won't take the rap for this Grace."

Grace smiled, tears still in her eyes. "Thank you Eli."

"For what?" Eli asked with a frown.

Grace looked up at him. "For standing by me."

Eli took Grace's hands. "You know it."

Grace paused for a moment before pushing up on her toes to kiss Eli. Everett, who'd been subtly watching the two, whipped his head away but a smirk quickly covered his face. Grace sat down in the chair and gave Eli a smile before placing her stone on the tablet.

Eli turned when he felt Everett's hand on his shoulder.

"You do know if you hurt her, Matt and I can make it look like an accident, right?" Everett asked conversationally.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace sat in Jack's office, waiting for him to come back with Sam. Thankfully Sam was on Earth so Grace could see her. She found herself ringing her hands together as the seconds ticked by. She knew her father didn't know what was happening on Destiny or the ship would have gotten a visit from a livid three star general. But, in order to explain why she was here, since she didn't have to give her weekly report, he'd be finding out soon. Hopefully Sam could keep him from killing the IOA once Grace left.

"Grace,"

Grace looked up and tried to smile as Sam and Jack walked in. Jack closed the door and leaned against it as Sam sat beside Grace. Grace could tell from Jack's stance that he'd picked up on something over the link and knew he'd end up standing any way. She just wished he wasn't so close to the door.

"Hi Mom." Grace said.

Sam frowned. "What's wrong Grace?"

"I supposed if I say nothing, it's business as usual, you would say..?"

Jack crossed his arms. "I would say, business as usual means the world's about to end."

Grace shook her head. "No, nothing that bad."

"Then what?" Jack asked.

Grace sighed. "Someone is framing me for killing Sgt Spencer on board the ship."

Sam and Jack's eyes bugged at the same time. "What?"

Grace nodded. "Yeah, from the looks of things, he killed himself but the gun wasn't found in his room."

"Where was it found?" Sam asked.

Grace had to give a small smirk. "The air vent in my room."

Jack cocked a brow. "Imaginative."

"That's what Everett said." Grace said. "So, being the right thing to do, we handed it over to Camile. She came here and got the IOA's okay for an evidentiary hearing."

Sam was up and holding onto Jack's arm before he could open the door.

"Don't Jack." Sam said. "It won't help."

Jack looked at his wife. "It'll make me feel better."

"Dad," Grace said, standing. "don't. Turns out, not as many people on board are afraid of me as I thought. Quite a few are coming to my defense." she waited till Sam was back beside her and Jack was at his desk before sitting. "I think I know who's doing this."

Jack leaned forward, lacing his fingers together. "Who?"

"Rush." Grace said. "He has not taken well to how Everett and I are running the ship. Shadowing doubt over me and possibly Everett could make command switch hands very easily. Right to Camile, who will let Rush do what he wants."

"Colonel Young won't let that happen." Sam said.

Jack exhaled. "To make sure Grace doesn't take the rap for this, he might."

Sam looked at Jack. "How do you know?"

"Young's told me before that he sees Grace like a daughter." Jack said. "He won't let this happen if he can stop it."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace looked at Everett, hoping she'd heard him wrong. "Repeat that."

Everett sighed. "Miss Wray and I have come to an agreement. She's going to close the investigation for lack of evidence against you. You and I, in return, will be stepping down. From this moment on, she is in command."

Grace swallowed, shifted where she stood and crossed her arms. "Are you insane Everett? I mean, I knew Dad was right when he said if you could stop this you would but you willingly handed over our command? Why?"

"Grace, she was gonna keep going until she could hang one or both of us with this." Everett said. "This was the only way it could go down."

Grace sighed and ran a hand over her face. "Alright but I don't know how well I'm gonna take orders from her. I can't stand anything IOA."

"Stay clear of her and if she has any orders from you, I'll bring them to you." Everett said.

Grace nodded. "Kay."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Matt walked into Grace and Everett's office. Both were sitting at their desks working.

"All right," Matt started, startling both senior officers. "I don't get it. If Wray admits that there's not enough evidence against you,"

Grace set her pen down. "Well, there may not be enough to convict, but there's plenty to cast doubt. You know, if either of us force the issue, we risk dividing the crew. We can't afford that."

"These people need a real leader." Matt said.

"Whether they like it or not?" Everett asked.

Matt nodded. "Maybe."

Everett stood up. "Lieutenant, nobody signed up for this, and we can't just assume they're gonna follow our orders, and we can't rule this ship by force."

Matt opened his mouth but Grace stood as well.

"He means," she said. "we won't."

Matt paused for a second then nodded. "All right. You tell us that Wray's in charge, then it's fine, but as far as me and Tamara and the enlisted personnel are concerned, you are still our commanding officers, and nothing is gonna change that."

Grace and Everett smiled and nodded gratefully.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace held her hand over Franklin's head, trying to figure out what was wrong with him but the bickering between Rush and Everett was breaking her focus. Finally, she snapped and spun around to face them.

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!" Grace shouted. "I am trying to save this man's life and I can't do that with the two of you fighting like little kids." she looked at Camile. "Either you deal with Rush's screw up or I will and I guarantee he'll like whatever you say or do better."

Both men and Camile stared at Grace. Camile in shock, Everett in admiration and maybe a tiny bit of fear and Rush with annoyance and anger.

"Sorry Grace." Everett said softly.

Camile echoed him. Rush just stayed silent. Grace nodded to Camile and Everett before turning back to Franklin and TJ.

"Remind me to stay on your good side." TJ said quietly.

Grace smiled. "I don't think you could get on my bad side Teeje."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Everett and Grace stood side by side as the others left them alone with Rush and the ship.

"We know it was you." Grace said once the three were alone.

Rush froze before slowly turning towards them. "I'm sorry?"

Everett stepped forward some. "The files were not corrupted. The KINO kept recording until you came into the room."

Rush's posture seemed to sag.

"So let's hear it. Let's hear how you lie your way out of this one." Grace said, moving once again to Everett's side.

Rush moved down the slope towards them. "I heard a shot. I went to investigate and I found him."

Grace cocked a brow. "And then you decided to frame me for murder."

Rush gave a smile. "That's a bit melodramatic. No, I knew there wouldn't be any real evidence against you. The idea was to create just enough doubt to get you both to step aside."

"I see." Everett said. "That was the idea."

Rush shrugged. "Well, you're the wrong man for the job, Colonel. You both are. I'm sorry to have to be the one to say it but I think you know it's true."

"Do we?" Grace asked.

Rush looked at Everett first. "You don't believe in the mission. You resigned your position as S.G. leader because you didn't wanna make the hard decisions, the life and death decisions. Well, that makes you a liability." he looked at Grace. "You're too emotional. You let your anger get the better of you and that doesn't make for a good leader. I'm not proud of what I did, but I did it for the benefit of everyone on board."

"The end justifies the means." Everett said.

"Yeah, something like that." Rush said.

Without warning, Everett nodded to Grace and she slammed Rush into the ground, using the barrier to hold him there. Slowly, she tightened the barrier as Rush struggled to get up.

"Tell me Rush," Grace said. "am I still letting my emotions get in the way?"

Everett patted her arm. "Let him up."

Grace nodded and stepped back. As she did, the barrier vanished. Rush pushed himself to his feet but before he could stay there very long, Everett punched him, hard, knocking him back to the ground, unconscious.

The two stood over Rush for a long moment.

'Can we do it?' Grace asked.

Everett sighed. 'After what we just did? We have to.'

Grace echoed Everett's sigh. 'Let's go.'

With one last look at Rush, Everett and Grace turned and walked away.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Later that night found Grace outside Eli's quarters, tears streaming down her face. Eli opened the door and frowned.

"Grace, what's wrong?" he asked, pulling her gently inside.

Grace clung to Eli and he held her tightly.

"I think Everett and I really screwed up." she sobbed.

Eli didn't know what she meant but had a feeling it had to do with Rush. Moving to his bed, he sat the two of them down and just held Grace as she cried herself to sleep. They'd talk in the morning, for now he'd just hold her and be there for her.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Okay, so I couldn't end it without showing Grace felt guilt for what she and Everett did. When I read the episode transcript, I knew I was gonna have Grace there with Everett and Rush at the end. I didn't want to make Grace seem cold and heartless but she's like her father. When pushed, she does unexpected things. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	58. Space

Begin Transmission

Lacy here kids. Got the next Grace chapter for ya. Now, in the last chapter, we saw a side of Grace we've never seen before. I am referring to her and Everett leaving Rush behind on the planet. We also saw just how quickly the realization of what she did hit her. This chapter is going to start with two scenes. One with Everett and TJ and the other with Eli and Grace. I was gonna have it sorts bounce back and forth but I'm pretty sure I'd confuse myself as well as you. So without further rambling, have fun.

Oh, futzing with Everett and TJ again a bit. Just a small warning for ya. Nothing bad, just wanted to let ya know.

Disclaimer: All that's mine is Grace.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace found herself waking up the same way she had since she and Everett left Rush behind. Her head pillowed on Eli's chest with him running his fingers through her hair. She hadn't told Eli what brought her crying to his room that night yet but figured she couldn't put it off any longer. They'd agreed not to tell anyone but she trusted Eli. She just hoped he wouldn't react the way she was fearing he would.

"I know you're awake." Eli said softly.

Grace smiled. "Obviously I've been sleeping in here too long if you can tell when I'm awake before I make a noise."

Eli laughed. "Oh I don't know about that."

Grace pushed herself up so she was sitting beside Eli while he continued to lay there. Eli, seeing her smile had faded and her face had taken a serious note, sat up as well.

"I'm ready to tell you." Grace said. She didn't have to say what she was talking about. "But I don't know how you'll react."

Eli cleared his throat. "I'll be honest with you Grace, I think I have an idea what you're about to say."

Grace looked surprised. "Really?"

Eli nodded. "You guys left him behind, didn't you?"

Grace's eyes filled with tears against her will. She knew her parents had done horrible things over their years in both the regular Air Force and at the SGC but if they carried around the guilt she was feeling, she didn't know how they could live with it.

"We did." Grace's voice was barely a whisper but it seemed to echo in the room. "You saw the footage. He was the one who planted the gun in my room. He wanted to get Everett and I to step down as leaders so he could do what he wanted." she swallowed as the tears fell. "He said Everett couldn't make the hard choices a leader need to make and that I let my emotions control me." she shook her head as everything spilled out. "I don't know what happened. I just snapped. As soon as Everett nodded to me, I slammed Rush into the ground with my abilities and held him there. It wasn't for very long, just enough to disorient him. Everett told me to let him up and once Rush was back on his feet, Everett hit him, hard. He was out cold. We had a debate for about five minutes on whether we could really do it or not and before either of us knew it, we were walking back to the gate, leaving him behind."

Grace didn't lift her head as she let her words sink into Eli's head. She knew he would react one of two ways. The way she was fearing, where he'd freak out on her and hate her or, the one she saw as the least likely way, be understanding and tell her it was gonna be okay.

"Grace, look at me." Eli said. He slid his fingers under Grace's chin and lifted her head. "I'm not gonna pretend to know what it takes to do what you and the Colonel did." Grace winced. "Hey, but I will say what Rush did was wrong. It doesn't matter how much he didn't like yours and Young's command, you two are in charge and he should have just dealt with it. I can understand the two of you reacting in anger like you did." he pulled Grace back into his arms. "I know you feel guilty but there's nothing that can be done about it now. Rush is gone and we will survive without him."

Grace sniffed as she reached up to wipe her face. "I thought you'd hate me when I told you."

Eli shook his head. "No, never. I was surprised but I could never hate you Grace."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Everett sat still while TJ checked his hand over. She was checking it daily since he and Grace had come back to make sure it was healing okay. He hadn't broken anything punching Rush but he had fractured a couple bones. TJ knew everything. She'd found Everett sitting on the Observation Deck the night after, just staring out. After a few silent minutes, he'd started talking, telling her exactly what happened on the planet. TJ was surprised Grace had gone along with it but, as much as she hated to say it, not too surprised Everett had done it. She knew how his temper could be when pushed.

"It looks good." TJ said, bringing Everett back to the present. "From what I can feel, you're healing just fine."

Everett smiled. "Thank you TJ."

TJ returned the smile. Ever since finding out about Telford sleeping with his wife and realizing that both husband and wife had moved on, Everett and TJ had grown closer again, like they had been at the beginning of their relationship. TJ knew that's why he'd confided in her about what happened with Rush.

Everett noticed TJ looked tired. More tired then everyone else.

"Are you okay TJ?" Everett asked.

TJ bit her lip. "Uh, I'm fine."

Everett gave her a look. "Yeah, let's try that again."

Letting out a sigh, TJ looked down at the ground. "I'm pregnant."

Everett was sure his mouth stopped working. He opened and closed it at least three times before finally getting a word out.

"Pregnant?"

TJ nodded. "Yeah, about eleven weeks."

Everett did quick math in his head. "Just before,"

TJ nodded again. "It's yours."

Everett gave a small smile. "I didn't think it wasn't." he blew out a breath. "A baby, our baby. On board this ship."

TJ felt tears pressing at her eyes. "I'm keeping it."

Everett looked at her sharply. "I'm not saying you shouldn't."

A couple of tears escaped down TJ's face. "Then what are you saying?"

Everett stood and took TJ's hands in his own. He kissed them before looking her in the eyes. "We will make this work. You, me and this baby. It will work."

TJ finally smiled again and rested her head on his shoulder. Everett released her hands and wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"It'll work." Everett repeated softly.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace watched Everett leave the infirmary and poked her head inside. TJ had her back to the door so Grace watched her for a second, not entering her mind, just taking in her demeanor.

"You're hovering Grace." TJ said without turning.

Grace smirked. "And here I was sure you didn't have the gene."

TJ laughed. "I don't. However," she laid a hand on her lower stomach. "this little one might."

Grace nodded. "Just might." she crossed her arms. "Did you tell him?"

TJ also nodded. "I just did."

Grace smiled. "Well, I'm guessing since you're not crying and he looked happy when he left that things went well."

TJ smiled. "Yeah, it did. You were right."

Grace's smirk returned. "No need to sound surprised."

TJ laughed again. "Don't you have a report to be giving with Everett?"

"Just wanted to check on you first." Grace turned to leave. "I'm glad it went well TJ."

TJ smiled softly. "Me too."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"I'm saying you two had plenty of motive."

Grace rolled her eyes as she rounded the corner and found Camile confronted Everett about Rush.

"Really?" Grace questioned as she approached, arms crossed, brow cocked. "Do you think that we want people on this ship suspecting us of murder?"

Camile returned the look. "Maybe that burden is easier to bear than actually dealing with Rush."

Everett nodded his head to the side a bit. "Well, I'll admit it, I don't miss the man." he looked at Grace. "Ready?"

Grace nodded. "Whenever you are."

"Colonel, Grace," Camile said. "we have to talk about this."

Grace looked at the other woman. "There's nothing to talk about Camile. We told you what happened. If you want to believe we killed him, go right ahead."

Without another word to Camile, Everett and Grace turned and walked away.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace sat beside Everett on one of the infirmary beds.

"Why?" she questioned. "Why do I always end up in the infirmary?"

Matt smirked. "Maybe it's genetic. From the reports I read about SG-1, your dad was there a lot too."

Grace huffed. "That's eighty seven things I can blame my father for."

Everett laughed. "You're counting?"

Grace shrugged. "With a family like mine, where they travel the galaxy and get their body chemistry futzed with regularly, how can I not?"

"Alright," Dr. Caine said. "let's figure out what happened."

Matt looked at the man. "Well, what do you think?"

Caine looked flustered. "I...I'm an I.T. tech, you know. I fix Earth computers, not Ancient communication devices."

Matt looked at Eli, who shrugged.

"Malfunction in the connection?" he suggested.

"Well, that's quite a hiccup." Matt said.

"I've seen worse." Grace and Everett chorused.

TJ crossed her arms. "We don't exactly know what these stones do, do we?"

Matt looked at Grace. "If anyone would know, I would think it would be you Grace."

Grace gave a laugh. "Matt, I may be a descendent of the Ancients but believe me, I barely understand my abilities. Understanding ancient tech is Uncle Daniel's field."

"Too bad he's not here." Everett said.

TJ bit her lip. "You know, sir, you two have been under quite a bit of stress."

Everett looked at her. "Oh, you're not suggesting that we imagined it?"

"If it had been just one of us," Grace said. "I might go along with that TJ but we both saw, heard and felt the same things. There's no way it was our imaginations."

"My imagination isn't that good anyway." Everett said.

Grace looked at Caine. "We need to know exactly what happened, what went wrong and why." she looked at Everett, who nodded then back at the others. "And until then, the Communications Room and that device are off limits."

Once everyone nodded their understanding, the group split.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace sat on the observation desk, her sketch book in front of her, tapping her pencil against her nose. She was trying draw something, anything but all she had in her mind was images of Rush on the planet.

"Got a minute Grace?"

Grace wanted to groan. "Sure Camile. Take a seat."

"I heard about today's 'incident'." Camile said once she was sitting in front of Grace.

Grace didn't look up from her sketch book. "Caine's looking into it."

"That's exactly what Colonel Young said." Camile commented.

Grace raised a brow but didn't raise her head. "That's because it's true."

Camile shook her head. "Y'know, I find it interesting that the device just happens to malfunction moments after we had our conversation this morning."

Grace shrugged. "I guess it's kinda coincidental but I've been through weirder."

Camile nodded. "Coincidental is one word. Another is 'convenient'."

Grace finally looked up. "And another is 'surprising'. Your turn."

"You actually think that this will keep me from filing my report back to Earth?" Camile asked.

Grace nodded. "Well, yeah, actually. I do."

Camile leaned forward. "When the time comes, let's hope that those who sit in judgment of you and Young grant the mercy you two denied Doctor Rush."

Grace just stared at her. "I believe you mean 'allegedly denied Doctor Rush.' Communications with Earth will resume as soon as Everett and I am completely satisfied that the next attempt to connect will not result in another coincidence, or a convenience, or a surprise."

She dropped her head back down to her sketch book, letting Camile know the conversation was over.

"You're not as untouchable as you think Grace." Camile said as she stood.

Grace started drawing. "I stopped thinking I was untouchable years ago Camile. With what I've seen and done, I can't afford think that way."

Camile shook her head and left.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace stood with Matt and Everett as they looked at the KINO footage.

"Purple plants?" Matt asked. "Are you kidding me?"

Grace crossed her arms. "That's different."

Brody looked over the information. "Well, purple chlorophyll is sensitive to red and infrared light. The planet's probably orbiting a red dwarf."

"The KINO says breathable atmosphere, water and oxygen." Everett said.

Brody nodded. "Well, I'm concerned about potential stellar flare activity, spot radiation."

Everett nodded. "All right, then." he looked at Matt. "We'll suit up."

Before anyone could move, Vanessa came running in.

"Sirs! Ma'am! You've got to see this." She said, urgency clearly heard in her tone.

Matt, Everett and Grace quickly followed Vanessa out of the room and into another room with a window.

"It just showed up." Vanessa said.

The three looked out the window and saw a squat, chunky looking spaceship right in front of Destiny.

"Okay," Grace said. "things like this," she motioned to the ship. "never end well."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace stood beside Eli as he pulled up an image of the alien ship on the hologram screen. They, along with Matt and Everett moved over to the screen.

"Wow." Eli said. "What's it doing?"

"Nothing," Matt said. "yet. Just sitting there."

"Maybe we should try communicating with it?" Eli suggested.

Everett looked at him. "How?"

"Well, we have broadcast capability" Grace said.

"But there's no way in hell they'd understand us." Eli said.

Everett raised a brow. "Eli,"

Eli moved back to the console. "But I guess there's only one way to find out!"

Grace moved to his side and helped him write the message in Ancient.

"Two alien encounters in a day." Matt said, looking at Everett. "What are the chances?"

"I am thinking likely zero." Everett said.

"OK." Eli said. "Sending, now."

Grace looked at Matt and Everett. "Let's hope they speak Ancient."

"There is no way this is a coincidence." Everett said to Grace. "I bet you we were on that ship this morning."

Matt crossed his arms. "You figure you piqued their curiosity? They came here to check on us?"

"I'm thinking they've been checking on us for a while." Everett admitted. "There's no way they can find us this fast."

Grace nodded her agreement as Eli's console beeped. She and Eli returned to it and checked it out.

"They answered back." Eli said.

Grace read the message as Everett and Matt joined them.

"Well, no need for a translation." Grace said.

They all looked at the screen. The message read, 'SURRENDER'.

"They answered in English." Everett said in shock.

Matt looked confused. "How's that even possible!"

Eli shrugged. "I,"

"What did you say?" Everett asked Eli and Grace.

"'Hello! We're peaceful humans from planet Earth. We mean you no harm and we'd like to meet you.'" Eli rattled off. "What do I do? What do I say back?"

"Nothing." Grace said.

Eli looked at her. "Nothing?"

"Nothing." Everett repeated. "Get our weapons online." he pulled out his radio and hit the button. "This is Colonel Young. All personnel report to designated areas."

Grace looked at Matt. "Matt, we need you and Greer on that shuttle."

Matt nodded. "Yes ma'am."

Grace looked at Everett as Matt moved away fast. "Go make sure TJ's okay. I've got things for now."

Everett gave Grace a small smile before leaving as well.

"What was that about?" Eli asked, referring to what Grace said to Everett.

Grace turned to him. "Something Everett will share in time."

Eli raised a brow. "Cryptic."

Grace smirked. "It's what I'm good at."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Once Everett was back in the control room, Grace left to make sure everyone was where they were supposed to be. She sent Vanessa to the Observation deck to make sure people stayed back from the window. Heading towards the infirmary, where she could help with any wounded, Grace saw electricity sparking through the hall.

"Oh, this isn't good." Grace muttered. She knew it was from surges while Eli tried to get all the weapons online. "Rush," she continued to mutter as she moved carefully down the hall. "if you some how made it and we find you again, I'm going to kill you."

"Grace! Look out!"

Grace whipped around at the sound of TJ's voice just as a spark came shooting down, hitting her.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

TJ stared in disbelief as Grace's body fell to the ground. The spark hadn't hit her in the chest thankfully but it did hit her in the side and she was bleeding. Taking a deep breath, TJ moved fast over to Grace, keeping an eye out for any more sparks. Kneeling beside Grace, TJ lifted her shirt and cursed as she took in the burn and blood.

"What is it with you and Everett, Grace?" TJ said softly.

Grace groaned, waking some. "Ouch."

TJ put her hand on Grace's shoulder. "Easy Grace. We need to get you moved but I have to try and stop the bleeding first."

Grace groaned and dropped her head down. "I should just walk around with a barrier up all the time. Save me a lot of trouble."

TJ laughed a bit. "Maybe you should."

Grace winced as another spark hit further down the hall. Then her eyes widened.

"TJ!" she said. "You shouldn't be anywhere near those sparks."

TJ smiled. "I'll be fine. Two more minutes and I can get someone in here to move you."

Grace hissed in pain. "I just don't want Everett losing you or the baby."

TJ rested her hand on Grace's shoulder again, noticing she was fading fast. "We'll be fine. Focus on saving your strength."

Grace nodded, only for her eyes to roll back. TJ cursed again as Grace lost consciousness. She hit her radio.

"This is TJ." she said. "I need help by the Observation deck."

"What's wrong TJ?" Everett's voice answered.

TJ knew Everett needed to focus on the alien ship but both he and Eli would want to know what happened to Grace.

"Grace was hit by one of the sparks." TJ responded. "I need someone to help me move her to the infirmary."

"Volker and Park are on their way TJ." Everett said. "How bad is she?"

"Not good but she'll be better once I have her moved." TJ said.

"Alright, you take care of her."

"Yes sir."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace woke up aware of a few things. There were five people around her bed who she quickly identified as Eli, Everett, TJ, Matt and, if her eyes were open, they would have bugged. Rush?

"How bad was the damage?" Rush asked.

Grace heard TJ sigh. "The spark hit her right side but by some miracle didn't hit anything vital. Given how quickly she heals, I give her a week, two tops before she's completely healed. A few days before she's back on her feet."

"This is Grace," Eli said. "she'll be up before that."

"Not if she knows what's good for her." Everett said. "She'll stay here until TJ says otherwise."

"She can hear you, ya know." Grace managed to get out, her voice rough.

Everett smirked as Grace opened her eyes. "Good, then I don't have to repeat myself."

Grace turned to look at Everett. "I suppose reminding you I outrank you would be pointless."

Everett nodded. "Yeah."

"How are you feeling Grace?" Matt asked.

Grace groaned as she shifted a bit. "Like I was strike by lightning."

Eli smiled. "Close."

Everett looked at Rush before looking at the others. "Do you guys mind if Rush and I talk to Grace alone for a minute?"

Matt and Eli nodded and left, though Eli kissed Grace before leaving. TJ looked between Grace and Everett.

"Five minutes." TJ said to Everett and Rush. "She needs to rest."

Everett nodded. "I promise. No more then five."

TJ returned Everett's nod and left the room also. Rush looked at Grace.

"You look like hell." he said.

Grace smirked. "You've come back from the," she used air quotes. "'dead' and the first thing you do is insult me." she shook her head. "Weak Rush."

Rush crossed his arms. "As the Colonel can confirm, I didn't tell anyone what really happened on the planet."

Grace gave her best shrug. "It's your word against ours. We didn't tell anyone you tried to frame me for Spencer's death."

"Well, that's true." Rush said. "No, I just wanted to know whether I can assume that you two are gonna try and kill me again next chance you get."

"I'd be lying if I said it hadn't crossed my mind." Grace said. "But that was also seconds before I got hit by electricity."

Everett sat on the edge of Grace's bed. "I saved you from those aliens."

Rush gave him a look. "You fired on an alien ship while I was still aboard."Everett shrugged. "Well, so was Chloe. It was a command decision, protecting the greater good."

"Yes indeed." Rush said. "Look, I realize that I did provoke you."

Grace sat up some with Everett's help. "If it means anything, we regret leaving you on that planet. Don't get me wrong, I think you deserved it, but I regret that I lost control."

"Well, you're here, I'm here." Rush said. "We just have to live with it, don't we?"

"So does everyone else on board. They don't need the distraction. They don't need to doubt their leadership," Everett said. "and this ship needs to be ready for the next encounter."

Rush nodded his agreement and started to leave.

"If we haven't found a way home by then." Grace added.

"Of course." Rush said.

Rush stopped at the door way and faced Everett and Grace again.

"So, what?" Grace said. "We just pretend nothing happened?"

Rush shrugged. "It's not like we were ever friends."

"For the sake of the crew." Everett said, looking between Rush and Grace.

Grace nodded. "For the sake of the crew."

Rush did as well. "For the sake of the crew."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace sat up completely on her bed with Eli, Everett and TJ around her.

"We're gonna have a major problem soon." Grace said.

"What do you mean?" Everett asked.

Grace tapped her temple. "Camile and Rush are meeting right now. I can't tell what they're saying but their thoughts are not in our favor."

Eli looked worried. "What do we do?"

"What can we do?" TJ asked.

Grace and Everett exchanged a look. They had no idea.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Okay this was a long freakin chapter and funny enough, I skipped most of the episode. Huh, weird. Anywho, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading. Next up is Divided.

End Transmission


	59. Divided

Begin Transmission

Lacy here people with the next chapter of Grace. Divided. I'm telling ya I have never wanted to whack Rush and Camile more then I did in this. And, as sad as this is, I was shouting at the TV to Everett that TJ wasn't on the side against him. Anywho, now we've seen evidence that while Destiny is before the Ancient gene, Grace can still, well, communicate with it, control parts of it. She doesn't quite know this yet but when the coup happens, she'll find out. Have fun.

Disclaimer: Grace is all that's mine.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"I think I figured it out." Grace said.

Everett looked at her. "You started the conversation in your head again."

Grace grinned. "How we ended up on that ship and how they found us."

Everett set his pen down. "Okay, now I'm following. How did it happen?"

Grace set her own pen down. "Two of the stones were reported missing just before we left Rush on that rock."

"You think Rush had them." Everett said.

Grace shrugged. "It's the only way it could have happened because I really doubt random aliens got their," she paused. Did they have hands? Eh. "hands on ancient tech."

Everett leaned back in his seat. "How could he have gotten them though? We either have a KINO or someone watching the room at all times."

"Hey, he tried to erase the footage of him framing me." Grace said. "I wouldn't put it past him to do the same with taking the stones."

Everett nodded. "I agree with you on that." he exhaled. "Well, last time we called him out on something, we left him behind on a planet."

Grace tapped her desk. "If he brings it up then we'll call him on it. For now, let's keep this an ace up our sleeves."

Everett smirked. "Your shirt is sleeveless."

Grace glanced down at the tank she wore under her uniform jacket and shook her head with a smile. "Oh shut up."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace hummed softly to herself as she drew in her sketch book in the Mess. True, she should be eating but, she glanced at the bowl beside her, her stomach was unsettled and the food wasn't helping.

"Grace,"

She looked up to see Greer. "Yeah?"

"Can I have a word with you?" Greer asked softly.

Grace frowned. "Alright."

Greer shook his head. "Not here."

Grace flipped her sketch book closed and placed her things back in her bag. Glancing at her food again, she just left it there and followed Greer out into the hall where no one would hear them.

"I don't know exactly what happened on that planet between you, the Colonel and Rush," Greer said. "and maybe I don't wanna know."

Grace crossed her arms. "Spit it out Sgt."

Greer sighed. "Well, we never did find out who put that weapon in your quarters, ma'am."

Grace shook her head. "Nope."

"There's been some speculation." Greer said.

Shocking, Grace thought sarcastically. "I bet."

"As far as I'm concerned, we were better off without him." Greer said. "Just want you to know that, whatever happens, I'm on yours and the Colonel's side."

Grace cleared her throat and glanced at the ground. The last thing she and Everett wanted was for the crew to be picking 'sides'. But after what Grace picked up on after the fight with the alien ship, she knew it was already happening.

"We both appreciate that Sgt." Grace said. "Dismissed."

Greer nodded and walked away. Grace sighed and leaned against the wall.

"You okay Grace?" Eli asked. He'd just finished setting Matt and Everett up in the shuttle.

Grace smiled some. "I've been better. Did you find whatever Rush was looking for?"

Eli nodded. "Yeah, the Colonel and Scott are going to check it out. I'm heading to the Control Room to keep an eye out."

Grace pushed off the wall. "Mind if I join you?"

Eli smiled. "When have I ever minded that?"

Grace gave a full smile and took the hand Eli held out, following him to the control room, Greer's words still in the back of her mind.

"Can we stop by the infirmary real quick?" Grace asked.

Eli nodded. "Of course." he looked concerned. "You okay?"

Grace nodded. "I'm fine. Just want to check in with TJ."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace stood behind Eli with TJ as they kept an eye on Everett and Matt. The older woman had decided to join them.

"Hey guys." Chloe said walking in.

Grace frowned as Eli and TJ greeted her. Chloe rarely came into the control room. What was she doing there now?

"I wanna see the alien ship." Chloe said when Eli asked the question Grace was thinking.

"You know it's just parked there to track us," Grace asked. "right?"

Chloe nodded, not meeting Grace's eye. "I know but I want to see it."

Eli looked at Grace and she nodded. Eli pulled up the footage that was filmed on the KINO and let Chloe see it.

"There it is." Eli said.

"How long has it been on the ship?" Chloe asked.

Grace crossed her arms. "Rush says before we got here. Although, it's not entirely clear how he knows."

"He knows." Chloe said, confidence in her voice.

TJ and Grace exchanged a look. Last they checked Chloe still couldn't stand Rush and now she was backing him. Yeah, that wasn't weird at all.

"They're firing." Grace said, using the link with Everett to keep updated.

It was a few minutes later when Grace nodded.

"That's it." she said. "They can't get us anymore."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace and TJ headed to the hydroponics lab to check on the plants they were growing for the infirmary.

"Think it's really over?" TJ asked as they walked in.

They nodded to Brody, who looked a little nervous.

"I hope so." Grace said. "Destiny barely survived the last battle with those things. I don't think she can survive another."

TJ started looking over the plants. "If we could just get the whole ship up and running, we might stand a chance."

Grace smirked, crossing her arms as she leaned against a table. "That's all up to Rush. I'm guessing he knows a lot more then he's letting on." she turned to look at Brody, who'd stopped talking to Volker on his radio. "Everything okay Brody?"

Brody cleared his throat, clearly nervous. "Uh, yeah. Just confirming plans for," he paused. "bridge club later."

Grace cocked a brow. "Bridge club?"

Brody nodded. "Yeah."

Grace frowned. "Alright then." she was about to say more then Everett's voice came over her radio, talking to Eli.

"Eli, we've got a problem." Everett said. "The docking clamps will not engage."

"What?" Eli's voice responded. "That's impossible. Hang on."

TJ faced Grace and both women frowned as they listened to the conversation.

"What the hell?" Eli said. "I'm locked out."

"What do you mean you're locked out?" Everett asked.

Grace rolled her eyes. What do he think Eli meant?

"Someone's transferring controls to another station." Eli said, his voice a bit panicked. "I've got nothing."

"We jump into FTL in about eight minutes." Everett said. "What happens if the ship's not locked down?"

"The shield won't envelop the ship." Eli said, a small stutter in his answer.

"And?" Everett pressed.

Grace grabbed her radio. "The shuttle wouldn't go into FTL with the rest of the ship, Everett. I'm pretty sure you and the shuttle would be vaporized."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Grace, are you in a place where you can help Eli?" Everett asked.

Grace ran a hand over her face. "Not really, no. TJ and I are in hydroponics with Brody."

"Alright then, Eli, let's think this through." Everett said. "You said somebody was transferring controls."

"Yeah, that's what it looks like from here." Eli said.

"Well, can you do something about it?" Everett asked.

Eli started stammering as his nerves got the better of him.

"Relax Eli." Grace said soothingly. "Take your time."

"Grace, can you,"

Grace cut Everett off. "Already on it."

TJ watched as Grace's eyes fell into their unfocused state. She looked at Brody and noticed the man seemed to be growing more and more nervous.

"Brody, do you know what's going on?" TJ asked.

Brody shook his head. "No, why would I?"

"Anyone ever tell you that you suck at lying Brody?" Grace asked as she came back to herself. She grabbed her radio. "Can't get through Everett. He's blocking me."

"Thought as much." Everett said. "Greer, this is Colonel Young."

"Go ahead sir." Greer answered.

"Take a detail. Find Rush, now."

"Yes sir."

TJ moved closer to Grace, speaking softly. "Can you get control back to Eli?"

Grace frowned. "This ship, it's older then the gene, I don't know if I can."

"The chair seemed to recognize you." TJ said. "Maybe the rest of the ship will as well."

Grace inhaled and nodded. "It's worth a try."

As Grace let her mind drift, seeking out the ship, she barely heard Rush's voice come over the radio, talking to Eli. It took a few moments but Grace felt the ship reaching out to her, letting her into it's mind, at least the parts they had access to. She fished her way through useless data, looking for whatever Rush did to try and take control of the ship.

"What's she doing?" Brody asked, stepping forward.

TJ nailed him with a glare that had him frozen in place. "She's doing what's right."

"There's a reason we did this TJ." Brody said.

TJ shook her head. "So you do have something to do with it."

Brody looked guilty. "It's for the best."

TJ gave him a bitter smile. "You better hope Grace feels that way."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Eli noticed the transfer of controls was slowing and reversing.

"Colonel," Eli said. "I'm getting control back."

"How?" Everett asked.

Eli shrugged. "I dunno."

"Grace?" Everett said.

"Colonel, it's TJ." TJ responded. "Grace is," she paused. "working on the problem."

Eli smiled.

"Ha! Good girl." Everett said.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Rush cursed as he saw what was happening to the transfer.

"What's going on?" Camile asked, noticing as well.

Rush tapped the side of the console. "We didn't anticipate one thing."

"What's that?" Chloe asked.

Rush exhaled. "Grace."

"What about Grace?" Camile asked.

"She's a descendent of the Ancients." Rush said, pointing out what should have been known by all. "If anyone can take control of this ship back, it's her."

"I thought the ship didn't acknowledge the gene." Camile said. "That it was older then that."

Rush rolled his eyes. "Well obviously we were wrong because that is the only way this could be happening."

"What do we do?" Chloe asked.

"Pray she has a strong hold on her temper." Camile said. "Grace won't take this well."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

TJ noticed Grace's brow pinch as about five minutes had passed. She hoped Grace was almost done, it looked like she was getting worn out. As if hearing her words, which, being Grace, she probably did, Grace's eyes opened.

"There," she said, a hand moving to her head. "it's done." she turned to Brody. "You go tell Rush next time he wants to take over this ship, make sure I'm out of commission first. This ship will never be under his control while I'm around."

Brody nodded but before paused before he left. "I'm sorry I agreed to this Grace."

Grace just shook her head. "Go."

Brody turned and left the room. TJ put her hands on Grace's shoulders.

"Let's go meet up with Everett and Scott." she said.

Grace exhaled. "Yeah."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace stepped back, startled as the bulkhead door shut in front of her and TJ just after they stepped out of the hydroponics room.

"Eli," Everett's voice came over the radio.

"It's Rush." Eli answered. "He's sealing off corridors all over the ship."

"This isn't good." Grace said. She looked at TJ. "I don't think I can get the door open. Getting the controls back took a lot."

"I'm sorry."

The two turned and saw Brody.

"You, uh," he exhaled. "You weren't supposed to be down here."

"What is Rush doing, Brody?" Grace asked.

"Come with us." Volker said, appearing behind Brody.

Grace stood her ground. "What is Rush doing? One of you answer me or you'll have a hell of a time moving me from this spot."

"I'm sorry," Camile said joining them. "it was inevitable that a few people would be stuck on the wrong side of the line." She looked at Grace. "You didn't get all the controls back."

Grace narrowed her eyes at Camile. "Yeah, I'm seeing that. Why are you doing this?"

Camile crossed her arms. "The actions of yourself and Colonel Young left me no choice. I'm doing this on behalf of all the civilians on board."

Before anyone in the hall could blink, Grace had Camile slammed against the wall with a glare over her shoulder at Volker and Brody, keeping them in place.

"Get this through your head Camile," Grace said, her voice deep and dangerous. "I was put on this team because I take care of both sides, civilian and military. Every decision I make is for the good of the entire crew, not just one side. Now, you're going to take me to Rush and I'm going to have the same talk with him and if he doesn't give complete control of this ship back to Everett and I, you will both have very unpleasant encounters with unprotected parts of this ship."

Camile knew Grace's threat wasn't an empty one. "It's not going to work that way Grace. We're not going to bow down to your threats."

"It's not a threat Camile," Grace said. "it's a promise. Rush gives control back or you two become expendable loses."

Camile saw the look in Grace's eyes, knew she would do it. "Why won't you let this happen?"

"Because splitting the crew in half isn't good for anyone." Grace said. "Military or civilian. It'll only make things worse."

Camile sighed. "Let me down, I'll take you to Rush."

Grace stepped back beside TJ, letting the shield holding Camile back fall. Camile led the way with Brody and Volker.

'Grace?'

Grace smiled slightly. 'Good idea not risking the radio.'

'Are you three okay?'

Grace glanced at TJ, knowing what Everett meant by three. 'We are. Camile's taking us to Rush now. I believe I can get us full control back. Camile's sense of self preservation is stronger then wanting us out of the way.'

'What did you say?'

'They give control back or she and Rush become expendable loses.'

'Harsh but called for.'

'And the damn truth. I'm sick of these two trying to change what we do.'

'Ease in the temper Gracie. For now try and get control back. We'll deal with them after.'

'Alright, we're here. I'll let you know how it goes.'

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Grace is working to get full controls back." Everett filled in Matt and Eli.

"I bet she's not happy about this." Matt said.

Everett chuckled. "Oh that would be an understatement."

"Think she can get Rush to give control back?" Eli asked.

Everett nodded. "She can."

"How?" Matt asked.

Everett just shook his head but didn't say anything. Eli and Matt exchanged a look. Both men realized it was probably better if they didn't know exactly what Grace planned to do to get control back.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Rush looked up as Camile escorted Grace and TJ into the research room he had taken up post in.

"Ah Grace," Rush said. "I should have remembered to anticipate your interference."

Grace barely held back the urge to break a window and let Rush get sucked out. If it weren't for TJ at her side and Grace's protective nature towards the pregnant woman, she might have screwed the risks to herself and done it anyway.

"You really should have anticipated the chance of me getting pissed and finally dealing with you." Grace said. "What happened to for the sake of the crew?"

"This is for the crew." Rush said.

Grace stepped forward, throwing up a shield behind her so Camile and TJ would stay back.

"Splitting the ship in two and pitting the civilians against the military is not for the crew." Grace said. "That's for your own damn agenda. You want things your way so you started this little coup to try and get it. What you forgot was me. Even if you've got me on the wrong side of the line," she threw a look at Camile. "Everett still knows exactly what's going on."

"The link." Rush nodded.

Grace smirked. "The link. As long as I have a connection with Everett, this will not succeed. Now turn all controls back over to Eli and Everett and tell your people to stand down. You've lost. Your coup was a failure."

"This wasn't for me, Grace." Rush said. "I swear, this was for the ship."

Grace dropped the shield as she felt TJ's confusion.

"What are you talking about Rush?" TJ asked.

"There was another tracking device," Rush said. "aside from the one in the ship."

Grace frowned. "Uh, where?"

Rush tapped his chest. "In here. Surgically implanted."

Grace coughed. "Kinky." she paused and paled some. "What about Chloe?"

Rush shook his head. "No surgical scar."

Grace exhaled. "That's good." she crossed her arms. "But that doesn't change the fact that you cannot just take control and lock the military into the outskirts of the ship."

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" Camile asked.

Rush looked at her. "You didn't need to know."

Grace snapped her fingers. "Hey, both of you shut up." she looked back at Rush. "Give Eli back control, now."

Before Rush could say anything, the whole ship shook.

"What was that?" TJ asked.

"They found us again." Rush said.

Camile stepped forward, glaring at Rush, stopping the conversation again. "You were surgically implanted with a tracking device. Is that what this was all about? You thought that if Young and Grace were in command, they'd what? Throw you out of an airlock?"

Rush snorted. "Given my previous experience, it's hardly an unreasonable assumption and remember, this was your idea."

"It doesn't matter whose idea it was,"

TJ, Grace, Camile and Rush turned as Everett walked in with Eli.

"It's over now." Everett said. He looked at Grace and Eli. "Get the weapons online."

Eli and Grace moved to the console, Grace physically moving Rush out of her way. Grace whispered something softly to Eli, who looked a little shocked but nodded.

"They can't." Rush said.

"Why?" Everett asked as TJ moved to stand at his side.

Rush crossed his arms. "I created a separate lockout code for the system."

"Give us the code." Grace said.

"No." Rush said.

Grace ignored Everett and Rush as they started arguing. She looked at Eli.

"Keep a hand on me." she said. "Doing this twice in one day isn't a smart idea but we have no choice."

Eli knew what she was talking about and stood in front of her, both hands on her shoulders. Grace gave him a small smile before shutting her eyes, letting the ship back into her mind.

Everett pulled a gun on Rush. "Maybe I should just shoot you right now."

TJ stepped forward. "Everett."

Matt came running in with Chloe and Greer. "Colonel."

Everett lowered his gun. "Get him out of here."

Eli looked away from Grace for a second. "Wait, you can't. Grace told me he's got a transmitter planted in his chest."

"Eli!" Rush said, disappointed the other man ratted him out. Eli just gave him a look before returning to Grace.

"That's how they've been following us." TJ said, filling in the rest for Eli so he could keep his focus. "Even if we survive to the next jump, they'll just track us again."

"TJ," Everett turned to the woman at his side. "can you do it?"

"What?" Rush asked. "She's not qualified for this! We're certainly not equipped for it."

Everett pointed his gun back at Rush. "I can take care of it this way if you prefer."

"Use the stones." Matt said. "Get someone from Earth who can work with TJ to do it."

"I'll do it." Chloe piped up. "I don't need to know what I'm doing. It won't be me, right?"

Everett nodded. "Right." he looked at Rush. "You know we need to get that transmitter out."

Before Rush could say anything, everyone in the room was distracted by Grace falling to the floor, Eli catching her as best he could.

"What happened?" Everett asked. No one had really noticed what Grace was doing other then TJ and Eli.

"She was trying to get past idiot's lockout code." Eli said, nodding to Rush. "She said working in the ship twice in one day wasn't smart but we didn't have a choice."

Everett lifted Grace up in his arms and faced the others. "I'm taking her to the infirmary to rest. Scott, go with Chloe to Earth, explain things to General O'Neill. Make it fast. TJ, get Rush set up. Greer, restrain him if he resists." he looked at Eli. "Can you keep an eye on the shields, let me know if things are getting too bad?"

Eli nodded. "Just please keep me updated on Grace."

Everett returned the nod. "Of course."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace opened her eyes and realized she was once again staring at the ceiling of the infirmary. She groaned.

"Good morning Sunshine."

Grace turned to look at Everett. "Bite me Miss Happy."

Everett laughed. "How are you feeling?"

Grace rubbed her forehead. "Not too bad since I let a ship, god only knows how old into my brain not once but twice in one day."

Everett laced his fingers together as his arms rested on his legs. "Yeah for Eli's and my blood pressure, let's not do that again."

Grace smiled. "Sorry Dad."

"Don't let your father catch you saying that." TJ said walking in. "I get the feeling he wouldn't like it."

Grace laughed. "Well considering the last time I said it to someone, it was after the President told me to stop snapping at the IOA, no he wouldn't be too happy."

Camile walked in, stopping all conversation. Eli entered behind her and quickly moved to Grace's side. Camile could see Eli and TJ weren't going anywhere so she just started speaking.

"So,"

Everett exchanged a nod with Grace before looking at Camile. "We're open to suggestions."

"Obviously we need to find a way to work together." Camile said.

"Pretend it never happened, you mean." Everett said.

Camile shook her head. "You shouldn't have left him on the planet."

Grace narrowed her eyes at the other woman. "You think we don't know that?" she sat up some. "You shouldn't have tried to take over the ship. We all made mistakes. We just have to learn to live with them."

Camile stared at the four for a minute before turning and leaving.

"It's not over." Eli said.

"No, it isn't." Everett and Grace said.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

I'm telling ya, writing the tension between all these characters is giving me a headache but it's still fun to write. Especially Grace. The girl is awesome. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading. *looks at Katie* Yes, Faith is finally next.

End Transmission


	60. Faith

Beg...*static* *glares and shakes computer* *fuzzy lines* *glares more and smacks computer* Begin Transmission

Lacy here. *gives computer look* Damn piece of...*clears throat* Hey guys! I'm here with the next chapter of Grace. Now, for the show, this is where we find out about TJ being pregnant. But, as we know, Grace and Everett already know about that. So this will be the beginning of everyone else finding out. Also, the whole, going to the planet thing. TJ will still be going and Everett will be going with her while Grace takes over complete command of Destiny for that month. So, that's about, oh wait. We're also gonna start off with a little scene with Sam and Jack on Earth. I've been meaning to do this for ages. Just a short scene to see how Sam and Jack are really handling Grace being gone. Kay! Have fun.

Disclaimer: Grace is all that's mine.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Jack rolled over with every intention of holding Sam for the next half hour before he had to get up only to find her spot in bed empty and cold. She'd been gone for a while. Getting up, Jack knew exactly where to go. He rubbed his eye with the heal of his hand as he walked through the D.C. O'Neill house. After Sam was given the command she held now, the two along with Grace made the decision to move everyone to D.C. Jack stood in Grace's bedroom door way and found Sam just where he knew he would. Sitting on Grace's bed, flipping through the scrap book that the people on Atlantis had made for their daughter.

"You should still be asleep." Jack said softly so he wouldn't startle his wife.

Sam didn't even look up. "Couldn't sleep."

Jack sighed and moved into the room. Nothing but the scrap book had been touched since Grace had left the last time. He carefully climbed onto Grace's bed behind Sam and wrapped his arms around her while resting his chin on her shoulder.

"She'll come home." Jack said softly, looking at a picture of Grace being carried over Ronan's shoulder while Evan and John laughed in the background. "She's part of this family and we always come home."

Sam tipped her head against Jack's as she flipped the page of the book. The next picture was of Grace holding Teyla's son Torren. It would have been a sweet picture if it weren't for John in the back, trying to adjust how Grace was holding the baby while Teyla held him back.

"She's so far away." Sam said. "It could take years for her to come home."

Jack tightened his hold on Sam a bit. "Then it takes years but she will come home. We will get our daughter back."

"How do you know?" Sam asked.

"Because we raised Grace to always find a way." Jack said. "That there is always a solution to every problem. And even if she won't find it for herself, she will find it for every single person under her and Everett's command."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Everett held himself up on his right arm, his head resting on his fist as he watched TJ sleep soundly beside him. His left hand rested on her stomach, which had started growing a few weeks before but had yet to become visible to everyone else. TJ had fallen asleep the night before to Everett talking to her stomach, filling the baby in on what life on the ship would be like. Who to avoid, Rush and Camile. Who to stick close to, Greer, Matt and Eli. And who would help, no matter what, the two of them and Grace.

TJ slowly started to wake up and Everett leaned down to kiss her as she did. Feeling Everett's lips on her own, TJ smiled as she returned the kiss.

"That's a nice wake up." TJ said softly.

Everett smiled. "Well, I did bore you to sleep last night so I thought I'd be nice this morning."

TJ smacked Everett's chest lightly. "You did not bore me to sleep. I love that you were talking with the baby." she rolled a bit so Everett's hand went from her stomach to her hip and tucked her face into Everett's chest. "Do we have to get up?"

Before Everett could answer, the alarms on their watches went off. Everett laughed as TJ groaned.

"Not fair." TJ muttered.

Everett smoothed a hand over TJ's hair, which was out of it's normal style for sleep and kissed her head. "Come on, time to get up."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace turned off the alarm on her watch then tossed it beside her as she laid in bed. Her alarm had been beeping at her for five minutes before she had gotten annoyed with it. She and Eli had had a talk the night before about their relationship. It wasn't Grace's first relationship talk, she'd had more then a few with Thain, especially towards the end of the relationship but the talk with Eli had been a new one for Grace.

She bit her lip as she sat up. She'd asked Eli if she could think about what they discussed. He told her of course, that he didn't want to push her into something she wasn't ready for. Grace thought she was ready but,

"Ugh," she held her head. "relationships suck."

She finally crawled out of bed, dressed and grabbed her bag after quickly braiding her hair. She'd think about it later. Right now, she grabbed the wall as the ship dropped out of FTL, she had work to do. She snorted as she walked out of her room. FTL, that was the dumbest thing ever. It stood for Faster Then Light. Well no shit. Of course the ships go faster then light or they'd never get anywhere.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace walked into the Control Room where Everett and Rush were. Grace paused.

"I did not heal you enough for you to be up." Grace said to Rush.

Everett sighed. "Been there Grace." he waved a hand at Rush. "Meet the original brick wall."

Grace shook her head. "I am not healing you when you pass out, as it looks like you're ready to do."

Rush gave her a look. "Thank you Grace."

Grace moved over to Everett, ignoring Rush's look and words. "So, what's with the no planet?"

"Ah," Brody's voice came over the radio. "you might wanna re-check that data."

Grace looked over Rush's shoulder as she slipped her back strap over her head. "Um, there's a sun out there."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace plunked herself down beside TJ in the Mess with her, she looked at the sludge, okay they needed a new word for this stuff. Matt quickly joined them.

"Sit tight guys," Matt said, not aiming his words at Grace as she already knew. "the Gate's not dialing."

Greer smirked. "And here I was, worried I'd have to cut short my delicious meal."

TJ and Grace snorted. Matt looked at TJ in concern.

"You okay, TJ?" Matt asked. "You look like you might be coming down with something."

TJ and Grace exchanged a look. They both knew the only thing going on with her was the pregnancy but TJ hadn't decided to tell the others yet.

"I'm fine." TJ said, looking at Matt. "Just tired."

Before Matt could say anything, Chloe stopped next to the table, looked at Grace and Matt awkwardly before walking away. Grace just rolled her shoulders and stirred her sludge.

"We call that 'cold'." Greer said to Matt.

Matt nodded. "Yeah, it's gonna take a little time."

Grace looked at him. "Don't tell me you're going to trust her again."

Greer cleared his throat. "'And a special effort on our part towards a spirit of co-operation.'"

Grace gave him a look. "Don't quote Everett at me, Greer. I helped him come up with what to say."

"And you're both right." Matt said, stopping the fight. "We do have to live with these people."

"Don't mean I gotta like it." Greer said.

"Yeah you do." Matt said. "At least you have to look like you do."

TJ and Grace snorted again. "Good luck with that."

TJ gave Grace a nod, which the younger woman returned, before getting up and leaving. Matt looked back at Grace.

"Seriously, is something wrong with her?" Matt asked.

Grace grabbed her bag and stood. "Drop it Matt. TJ is fine."

Matt and Greer watched Grace leave as well.

"Well," Greer said after a minute. "they're hiding something."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace reached the infirmary as TJ leaned against one of the beds, her hand sliding over her stomach.

"You okay?" Grace asked, moving to TJ's side quickly.

TJ sighed. "I'm not sure. Can you," she paused. "can you check the baby?"

Grace had discovered, in a rather freaked out moment, that she could feel the baby inside TJ. Unlike with Teyla, where Grace could sense Teyla feeling the baby, Grace could actually sense the baby on her own. She had come to the conclusion that the baby had gotten Everett's gene like Grace had and that was why she could.

Grace exhaled. "Yeah, lay down and I'll see what's up."

TJ laid out on the bed and Grace held her hand over TJ's lower abdomen. She closed her eyes and focused, feeling the baby. It was the weirdest thing in the world. If actually being pregnant was anything like feeling TJ's baby, well, Grace wasn't going there right now. Right now, her focus was on the baby.

She didn't know much about pregnancy but she'd do what she could to ease TJ's mind.

"What's going on in here?"

Grace almost sighed. And Everett's too. She drew back from the baby for a moment and looked at Everett.

"TJ asked me to check the baby." Grace said.

Everett looked concerned. "Why?"

TJ held out a hand to calm Everett. "I'm just feeling a little off Everett and I want to make sure the baby is okay."

Grace smiled as Everett took TJ's hand and move to stand by her head.

"Can I continue?" Grace asked with a cocked brow and a smirk.

Everett gave her a look but smiled. "Go ahead."

Grace nodded and went back to the baby. Everett watched Grace focus carefully for a few minutes. When he saw a frown form on her face, his heart rate picked up a bit.

"Grace," he asked softly in caution.

Grace pulled her hand back and gave a small smile. "Relax Everett. The baby is fine. Though TJ could do with eating a little more."

TJ sat up, still gripping Everett's hand. "You're sure?"

Grace nodded. "I'm sure." she could see Everett wanted a moment with TJ. "I'm gonna go see if Rush has figured out why we're in the middle of nowhere."

Everett smirked. "You mean we weren't before?"

Grace laughed and waved to the two before leaving the infirmary. She paused in the door way and looked back, smiling as Everett spoke softly to TJ before pulling her into his arms. Grace gently tapped the door frame before continuing on her way.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"It's a G2 star, yellow dwarf, similar to our own Sun." Rush explained. "Because Destiny didn't know it was here, the star's gravity well disrupted our propulsion systems, causing us to drop out of FTL prematurely."

Grace used her index finger to rub her eye. "A glitch in the technology."

Rush nodded.

"So what happens now?" Everett asked.

"We've entered a parabolic course." Rush typed on his console and the route the ship was going to take showed up on the holoscreen. "Once we're round the star, we'll be far enough away from its gravitational influence, back into FTL and on our way."

"How long's that gonna take?" Grace asked.

"A few weeks." Rush said. "However, there is a silver lining."

He tapped a few more buttons before the display changed.

"A planet?" Eli asked.

Rush nodded. "The only one in the solar system, so far as I can see. About the same size as Earth."

"Looks close." Eli said.

"It is." Rush said. "Within shuttle range."

"Atmosphere?" Everett asked.

Rush leaned forward, in obvious pain. "In a word, perfect."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace sat beside TJ on the shuttle as they flew with Matt and Greer to the planet.

"A little fresh air and open space should help." Grace said softly to the older woman. "And the baby will love it."

TJ smiled, though she looked tired. "How do you know?"

Grace chuckled. "Well I don't know about babies before they're born but," her smile softened. "my friend Teyla, on Atlantis. Her son Torren loved being outside. Couldn't get enough of it. His step-father, Colonel Sheppard would joke that he finally had someone to take camping."

TJ watched Grace's face as she recalled the memories. "You'll make a great mother one day Grace."

Grace sighed. "I hope so."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace stood next to Matt as they reported in with Everett.

"We're getting a ton of plant samples. TJ and Grace think there's all sorts of medicinal possibilities." Matt said.

"That's great." Everett said.

Matt cleared his throat. "Uh, we also found some fruit."

Grace snorted. "Greer went ahead and ate one. So far he hasn't had any reactions to it."

Everett laughed. "How about water?"

"Tons of it. Pure, too." Matt said. "Bring back as much of it as we can."

"No alien creatures slithering around?" Eli asked.

Grace shrugged. "No, nothing. It's weird but it's daytime, so who knows what comes out at night."

"All right, load up the shuttle and head on back, and do a flyover of the area on your way." Everett said.

"Copy that." Matt said. "Scott out."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace slowly made her way to where TJ was standing by the water's edge. She knew TJ didn't want to leave, hell she herself didn't want to leave but Everett and Eli were waiting for them back on the ship and that little baby growing needed its daddy.

"Hey Teeje." Grace said softly. "I hate to say it but it's time to leave."

TJ nodded before looking back at the water. "This place, it reminds me of home." she smiled fondly. "We used to go camping on the Olympic Peninsula. My dad and I, we'd go hiking for days at a time, find these amazing vistas and canyons, waterfalls."

Grace stood beside TJ. "It reminds me of our family cabin. Dad and I used go more often then Mom but it was nice. We had a small lake right outside the cabin. No fish but," she laughed. "Dad always said it was the art of fishing rather then the actual act."

TJ laughed. "Yeah, my dad said the same thing. I think it was a cover for the fact that they can't catch anything."

Grace nodded, laughing as well. "Yeah, me too."

Both women sobered fast.

"We have to go." TJ said.

Grace sighed. "Yeah."

They quickly joined Greer and Matt back on the shuttle. They all got seated and Matt brought the ship up for the flyover that Everett requested.

"Damn near perfect." Greer commented.

Matt sighed. "Doesn't make any sense, the ship not knowing about this place. Of all the planets to put a Stargate on, I would think that..."

Grace frowned as the two men went quiet. She and TJ both stood and moved so they could look out the front. All four were silent as they looked in disbelief at an enormous stone obelisk rising from what looked like the caldera of an extinct volcano. Narrow, four-sided and tapering to a point, they could easily tell it wasn't made by nature.

"Looks like we weren't the first ones here." Greer said.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"So what do we do about this?" Matt asked after filling Everett, Rush and Camile in on the obelisk with the others.

"We send a team back down there." Rush stated simply.

Camile looked at him like he'd sprouted another head. "What?"

Rush sighed, obviously annoyed. "Look, our orbit has been refined. It's gonna be four weeks, two days, seven hours before we jump back to FTL I'm proposing we take advantage of the wait."

Everett crossed his arms. "I thought you said we were almost out of shuttle range."

Rush nodded. "We are but," he brought up what he was talking about on the holoscreen. "we're gonna swing back into range once we circle the star before we jump to FTL. We send a team down now, pick them back up in a month's time loaded with supplies."

Grace moved over to Rush as he hugged himself in pain. She placed one hand on his shoulder and the other over where TJ had removed the tracking device.

"Don't move." She said sternly.

Rush rolled his eyes but allowed Grace to heal him further. It was only about thirty seconds but he did feel better.

"Stubborn ass." Grace muttered as she moved back to Everett's side.

"If we time it right on the return, we could take two, maybe three trips." Matt said.

Eli raised his hand. "What about the aliens?"

"We didn't see them." Grace said.

"Well, it doesn't mean that they're not around." Eli said.

Rush sighed again. "Look, we have three hours left before we're out of shuttle range. If we're gonna do this, we have to do it quickly."

"Okay, Okay. Just to say this out loud," Eli said. "assuming that this star and this planet were created by the most incredibly advanced aliens ever, maybe they don't want anyone messing around with it."

"We need the food and medicine." Everett said.

"I agree." Grace said. "The gains outweigh the risks."

Eli looked at her. "Do they? We're oh for three on close encounters of the third kind. What makes you think that these guys are gonna be any different?"

"We're not sending anyone down there without protection." Grace said.

"We'll have the shuttle in case we've gotta bug out." Matt furthered the argument.

Everett spoke the final word. "Eli, everything we do out here is a risk."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Everett,"

Everett paused his walk to let Grace catch up with him. "What's up kiddo?"

"I think you and TJ should go to the planet for the month." Grace said. "It would be good for both of you and for the baby."

"What about you?" Everett asked. "I would think you'd want to go back."

Grace smiled. "I do but that little baby of yours needs the fresh air more then I do and I know you won't leave them for a month. Eli and I will keep the ship from falling apart while you're gone."

Everett smirked. "You gonna be able to keep your eyes off each other long enough for that?"

Grace smacked Everett's arm, fighting a blush. "Oh shut up. The same could be said about you and TJ."

Everett laughed. "Alright, TJ and I will go."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace stood next to TJ as they got the supplies ready for TJ to take down to the planet.

"How'd you get Everett to agree to go?" TJ asked.

Grace smiled. "Used you and the baby. Hope you don't mind."

TJ laughed. "Not at all. I'm just sorry you can't come."

Grace shrugged. "Someone's gotta keep this rust bucket going and I really don't mind. I've got Eli."

TJ smiled. "How is that going?"

"TJ, Grace,"

The two turned and smiled stiffly at Camile.

"Hey/Hi"

Camile stopped about five feet from the two and looked at TJ. "Uh, I heard you found some plants with possible analgesic properties?"

TJ nodded. "Yes, high concentration of salicin." Grace snorted and muttered 'big word, tiny brain' causing TJ to shake her head. "Similar to aspirin. You got a headache?"

Camile gave a smile. "Only since I got on this ship."

Grace pulled out the box and handed TJ one of the baggies inside. TJ handed them to Camile.

"Take these, steep 'em in hot water and drink it." TJ instructed.

Camile took the baggie. "So you're joining the team going down to the planet?"

TJ nodded as she and Grace got more supplies. "Yeah, I can't pass it up. How about you?"

Camile sighed. "Oh, I don't know. I mean, part of me wants to, but what if Rush's calculations are off? Can we trust him?"

Grace gave Camile a look. "You tell us."

Camile shifted a bit before nodded. "Thanks for the plants."

Grace watched the woman leave before looking back at TJ. "You asked me something before she showed."

TJ knew Grace wanted to forget Camile's visit and repeated her question. "Yeah, how are things with you and Eli?"

Grace zipped up one of the bags. "At the moment, a nice big pile of confusing and frustrating."

TJ paused what she was doing. "Can I help?"

Grace blushed a bit as she played with the zipper. "Eli and I had a talk, um, about taking things," she bit her lip.

TJ nodded in understanding. "Ah, that talk."

Grace looked at her. "Yeah, that talk. I asked for time to think about it and he said sure, that he didn't want to pressure me."

"That's good." TJ said. "I'd hate to see what Matt and Everett would do if he did."

Grace laughed a bit. "The thing is, before the talk, I thought I was ready. Now, I'm second guessing."

TJ exhaled and turned Grace so they were looking at one another. "All I can tell you is to go with what feels right to you and if Eli really cares about you, which it looks like he does, he'll wait until you're a hundred percent sure."

Grace smiled. "Thanks TJ."

TJ hugged Grace. "Any time kiddo."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Guard details on every science team." Grace said to Everett as they went over the check list for the month. "We both know how scientists can be."

"Hey!" TJ said with a smile from Everett's side.

Everett smiled as well. "You're not a scientist TJ. At least not one of the ones that needs to be watched."

Grace smiled at the two. "We'll keep working on the shuttle while you're gone and hopefully have it fixed so we can double the supplies coming back." she sighed. "I think that's everything."

TJ, seeing Grace needed a bit of a pep talk, hugged Grace. "See you in a month Grace."

Grace nodded. "A month."

TJ walked into the shuttle and Everett crossed his arms.

"Ready for your first solo command?" he asked Grace.

Grace ran a hand through her hair. "Uh, no but I think I can handle it."

Everett stepped closer to Grace, forcing her to meet his eye. "You can do this Grace. You've basically been training your whole life for it. If I can step up and be the man TJ and the baby need me to be then you can take over Destiny."

Grace smiled some. "Looks like we both have confidence issues to work on over the next month."

Everett nodded before hugging Grace. "That we do. You'll do fine Grace, I know you will."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Eli stood in the door way of Grace's quarters. It had been almost three weeks since the others had gone to the planet and while things were normal with the two, they also felt a bit strained to Eli. So, he'd finally gathered the courage and come to talk to Grace. He was some what amused by this. He had to find the courage to come talk to his girlfriend.

"I know you're there Eli." Grace said without looking up from her sketch book.

Eli smiled. "It must have been hard to surprise you while you were growing up."

Grace grinned. "Damn near impossible. Drove my whole family nuts." she noticed the look on Eli's face. "What's up Eli?"

Eli sighed as he sat on the bed. "Can we talk?"

Grace motioned to the door. "Is this an open or closed door talk?"

Eli didn't even have to think and moved to close the door. "I don't want anyone other then us hearing so closed."

Grace shut her sketch book and put it and her pencils aside. "You've got my attention."

Eli sat back down. "I don't know if I'm imagining it but things have been kinda funny with us lately."

Grace pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. "You weren't imagining it. Things have been funny."

"Okay, so did I do something wrong?" Eli asked, fearing the worst.

Grace shook her head fast. "No Eli, you did nothing. I just have this stupid habit of over thinking, well everything." she sighed. "I guess, no I don't guess, I was doing that with the talk we had."

Eli was slowly connecting the dots now. "Alright, nothing wrong with that. You asked for time, take all you need."

Eli went to stand but Grace grabbed his hand, stopping him. "That's just it Eli, I didn't actually need the time, you just caught me off guard and then I didn't say anything cause I thought it would be awkward or weird and I didn't want that. Not for us." she sighed again. "But that's what happened anyway."

Eli looked at Grace for a second before nodding to himself. He reseated himself in front of her, legs crossed. Then he pulled her legs away from her chest and put one on either side of himself before pulling her close. She was basically straddling him.

"So give me the answer you would have if I hadn't caught you off guard." he said.

Grace was a little thrown by Eli's bold move but at the same time, it solidified her decision. She looped her arms around his neck.

"I am ready Eli," Grace said. "whenever you are."

Eli smiled before leaning forward to kiss Grace. She could feel a smile of her own breaking out as she returned the kiss and Eli leaned forward more, lowering her back to the bed.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace walked into the second shuttle where Park and Brody were still working.

"Yes?" she asked, wondering again if it was finished.

"Yes!" Park said. She paused. "Well,"

"No." Brody said at the same time.

Grace sighed. "Oi, again with this."

"The shuttle can fly." Park said. "It can now go both left and right, and up and down."

Grace rubbed her forehead. "I sense a but."

"But like I said before, too many problems with propulsion." Brody said. "Fact is, we may never be able to fully repair it."

Grace turned to leave. "I woke up without a headache."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace sat at the comms, talking with Everett, who was in the shuttle.

"We're in range." Grace said. "You're clear to make the first trip back. We only have the one shuttle, so fast would be nice."

Everett cleared his throat. "Uh Grace, we may have a slight problem."

Grace rubbed her forehead again. "And here comes the headache. What is it?"

"Some of the people have decided that they would like to stay behind on the planet." Everett explained.

Grace frowned. "I know it's nice but they do know there's little chance of getting home if they stay, right?"

"I told them that." Everett said. "But they've got their minds made up."

Grace sighed. "Who is it?"

"Twelve people total including Dr. Caine, Chloe, Matt," Everett paused. "and TJ and myself."

Grace looked down. She had a feeling Everett and TJ would want to stay. That place was great for raising a baby, unlike the ship but the others.

"You do what you feel is right for you and TJ, Everett." Grace finally said. "I'll take care of everyone else."

"Thank you Grace." Everett said.

Grace smiled. "You two are part of my family, I'll do anything for you."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace was all geared up and heading for the second shuttle. She about rolled her eyes into her head as she saw Rush and Brody coming at her.

"Have you gone mad?" Rush asked.

Grace shrugged. "Not the last time I checked but I am an O'Neill and we're not the most stable bunch."

"You're letting them stay?" Rush asked in what seemed to be shock.

"Not all of them." Grace said.

Rush huffed. "And you're giving them the shuttle?"

Grace squared her shoulders and looked Rush dead in the eye. "I made my decision. I am not leaving those people down there with nothing." she looked at Brody. "Is it ready?"

Brody nodded. "Yeah but, uh, there's still some issues as to whether it can hold up through atmospheric entry."

Grace adjusted her vest. "Questions that are about to be answered."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Everett and Grace were talking through the link the moment Grace touched down.

'What are you going to do?' Everett asked.

'Has anyone changed their minds?'

'I'm afraid not.'

'Well, I have a deal for them. I'm leaving the second shuttle under one condition.'

'What's that?'

'All military personnel, excluding you and TJ, are to come back with me. If not, we take everyone by force. I'm sorry Everett.'

'Hey, you're making the best call you can kid. Never apologize for that.'

'I want you and TJ to be able to raise the baby somewhere other then that god damn ship.'

'I want that too but if it means taking away people you need up there, TJ and I will gladly come back.'

'Did you ask her that?'

'Didn't have to. She said it after I reported the situation.'

Grace smiled. 'Alright, I'm on the edge of camp. Prepare everyone.'

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace took a step back after finishing talking.

"What's it going to be?" she asked the group.

Greer immediately moved to Grace's side. "Ma'am."

Grace nodded. "Sergeant."

The rest of the military personnel moved to stand behind Greer and Grace, except Everett and TJ but Grace was waiting for them to pick on their own. They were looking at each other, having a silent conversation before TJ nodded. Everett kissed the hand he was holding before they both moved over to Grace. Grace smiled at them and mouthed 'thank you'. They nodded and smiled back. Grace stepped up to Matt.

"You wanna stay here out of obligation to these people, to protect them?" Grace said. "I can respect that, but there are people back on the ship who don't have a choice, and you have an obligation to them as well, Lieutenant."

Grace stepped back to the others, waiting for Matt to make his choice.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace headed down the corridor, making her way to the mess.

"Grace," she turned to see Matt. "got a minute?"

Grace sighed. "Can it wait?"

"I wanted to better explain my reasons for choosing to stay behind." Matt said in answer.

Grace stopped and faced him. "Look, I realize you're probably not hungry for dinner, but I am, and I hear they're serving up a feast in the Mess, so why don't we talk about it later."

Matt looked lost. "Grace,"

Grace held her ground. "Later."

She started to walk away but Matt called out.

"What if we were meant to stay there? All of us?" Grace turned to face Matt. "What if that planet was our lifeline and we just let it go?"

Grace shook her head. "I can't pretend to answer that, Matthew. No one can."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

The first night back together on the ship shows the crew laughing and talking in the mess. Grace notices TJ and Everett missing as she walks in and sits next to Eli, resting her head on his shoulder as she steals some of his food. Reaching out with her mind, Grace finds Everett and TJ in their room, both fast on their way to sleeping.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

*stares* Crap, that was long. I hope you all liked it. I really loved writing this one. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading. Next up is Human.

End Transmission


	61. Human

Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Got the next Grace with us...us? Man, I think I got a mouse in my pocket again. Okay, before I get to the episode, let me just say; the writers of this show massively suck ass. I know I wrote a one shot for this but I have to vent. Who in their right mind kills a baby that hasn't even been born? I mean seriously, if they wanted the show to continue, to have people keep watching it, they blew that out of the water. Okay, I'm done. I think. Now, as for the chapter, we're at Human. This is where Rush is in the chair on the ship. I, for one, am floored that he actually risked his own life to sit in it. This won't be long, so have fun.

Disclaimer: I own Grace and the baby.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Colonel Young, this is Eli. Please come in."

Everett grabbed his radio, hearing the frantic tone in Eli's voice. "What is it Eli?"

"Grace is heading for the chair room."

Everett shot out of his chair. "What? Stop her!"

"I've tried sir. Twice. She won't stop."

Everett left his and Grace's office. "What happened just before?"

"Um, we were sitting on the Observation deck talking and she suddenly stopped. Her eyes got that unfocused look and before I could ask what was wrong, she stood up and ran from the room."

"Alright Eli, TJ and I will meet you at the chair room. If you can, stop her from going in."

"I'll do my best."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

TJ and Everett arrived at the Chair room moments behind Eli and Grace. The sight that greeted them normally would have been funny if it weren't for the scared and concerned look on Eli's face and the pissed one on Grace. Eli had his arms wrapped around Grace from behind, trapping her arms to her sides while she struggled against him. Everett moved over to the two and stood in front of Grace, meeting her eyes.

"Grace, stop." Everett said in his best commanding, yet fatherly tone.

Grace stared at Everett, almost seeing through him. "He sat in the chair Everett. He's in there right now, sitting in the chair."

It took a second for Everett to figure out what Grace was talking about but then it hit him. Rush. The bastard finally sat in the damn chair and something in the ship must have been triggered and told Grace.

"Okay Grace," Everett said. "I understand but you can't go in there pissed off."

Grace stopped fighting Eli and he let her go.

"If he isn't in the same shape Franklin is," Grace said to Everett, referring to the catatonic state Franklin fell into after sitting int he chair, under Rush's orders. "he's going to wish he was by the time I'm done with him."

Everett didn't bother telling Grace to cool her temper on that. He knew it was pointless. Despite her best healing efforts, Grace couldn't fix whatever the chair had done to Franklin and it killed her that she couldn't.

"Let's all just keep calm heads until we know what's going on." TJ said. "And in order to do that, we have to go in."

The four walked into the room and found Rush sitting in the chair, eyes closed, completely relaxed. The probes weren't digging into his flesh like they had been with Franklin. Brody was standing at the console behind the chair.

"What the hell's going on?" Everett asked.

Brody visibly paled.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

TJ finished checking Rush's vitals. "His pulse is strong. BPs a little elevated but not dramatically."

Grace stood beside Eli while Everett paced around Brody. Somehow, in the amount of time it took for TJ to check Rush over, Grace had calmed down and Everett had gotten more agitated.

"He didn't wanna involve anyone else." Brody said in a weak defense for Rush.

"Grace and I are in command of this ship," Everett said. "and that means you don't do anything without involving us. Do you understand?"

Brody swallowed, looking from Everett to Grace. The young woman just cocked a brow, looking much like her mother and Brody sighed.

"Yeah, I understand." He said.

Eli frowned at his laptop. "What is all this?"

Brody cleared his throat. "We've modified the interface. We're hoping it will allow us to use the Chair without causing damage to the subject..."

"And?" Grace asked.

"Rush is the first subject." Brody said.

"Let's wake him up." Everett said.

"I can't." Brody said. "Severing the connection externally could be very dangerous."

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Grace muttered.

"He has to do it himself." Brody finished.

The others kept talking while Eli glanced at Grace.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly. "No side effects like the first time?"

Grace shook her head. "No and I think that's only because Rush is connected with the chair. It has someone to focus on so it has no reason to try and feed me information."

Eli smiled a bit. "I'm not glad Rush sat in the chair but I am glad you aren't in pain."

Grace smiled some too. "Yeah, me too."

"Okay," Everett brought the two back to the conversation. "let's say this is working. Do you have any feedback? Do you know what Rush is actually doing in there?"

Brody shook his head. "No."

Everett looked at Grace. "Can you tell?"

Grace shrugged. "Let's see."

She moved in front of Rush and focused on him. Her eyes fell into their unfocused state and no one in the room moved. It was a few minutes before Grace did anything but breathe deeply. Sadly what she did do scared the crap out of the people in the room. She jerked back from the chair, falling to the ground with a cry of pain. Eli was next to her in seconds, helping her sit up, letting her lean against his chest.

"Okay, that hurt." Grace said, holding her head.

Everett knelt in front of her. "What happened?"

Grace cleared her throat. "I tried to get into his mind but," she coughed. "the chair seems to be guarding it some how. When I tried to push through, it pushed back."

"So until Rush comes out on his own, we have no idea what's going on." TJ said.

Grace nodded. "Basically."

Everett looked at Brody. "If anything goes wrong, I'm pulling the plug."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace leaned against the wall as Eli got ready to head off world.

"You gonna come this time?" Eli asked.

Grace shook her head. "No, I'm gonna stay here. I have to have a talk with Rush when he finally gets out of that chair."

Eli pulled on his camouflage jacket. "Are you sure it's worth it Grace? I mean, I know what he's doing is wrong. The man has no respect for who's in charge but is it worth the energy to get mad at him every time he does something like this?"

Grace sighed. "You're right, it's not worth it to get mad every time but if he knew he could fix the chair so it wouldn't hurt anyone, why did he have Franklin sit in it?"

Eli knew Grace's guilt over Franklin and moved over to her, taking her hands to pull her close. "You can't fix everything Grace."

"Why not?" Grace asked. "I'm a descendent of the Ancients, I've got more power then anyone alive. I should be able to help Franklin get better otherwise, what good is my gift?"

Eli released Grace's hands and held her face gently. "Your gift is to heal physical wounds. Mental ones are just out of your reach. For now. I have no doubt that with time, you'll be able to fix those too and you'll bring Franklin back."

Grace sniffed. "How can you be sure?"

Eli smiled and kissed her. "Because I believe in you."

"Eli," Everett's voice came over the radio. "stop kissing Grace and get a move on."

Grace grabbed Eli's radio. "Kill joy."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace stood next to Everett in the gate room as they checked in with Matt, Chloe, Eli and Greer.

"We are in a bit of a pickle down here." Matt said.

Grace raised a brow. That was never good.

"What's the pickle?" Everett asked, causing Grace to snort and shake her head.

"We are trapped in an underground tunnel. We were exploring the ruins; Sergeant Greer was forced to fire his weapon;" Matt paused "uh, the tunnel collapsed on us. No one is hurt. Eli and Chloe are looking for another way out but if they can't find one we're gonna need help getting out of here, sir."

"Why did Greer fire his weapon?" Grace asked.

Matt coughed. "There was a," he paused.

Grace rolled her eyes. "Out with it Matt."

"There was a spider." Matt said. "It was approaching Chloe."

Everett and Grace exchanged a look. They hadn't seen that coming.

"A spider." Everett said.

"It was a sizable spider, sir." Matt said.

Grace and Everett laughed.

"We'll send a team." Grace said. "Destiny out." she turned to Everett with a smirk. "A spider."

Everett nodded, mirroring Grace's smirk. "A spider."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace paced the gate room, watching the count down clock. She was extremely thankful for Daniel teaching her how to read and write Ancient so she knew exactly how much time was left before they jumped back to FTL. Not nearly enough, they were running out of time.

"Grace,"

She turned to see Everett coming into the gate room. One quick check over the link and she knew Rush was awake and couldn't help.

She cleared her throat. "I'll tell them."

Everett handed her the radio and stood behind her with his hands resting on her shoulders.

"Matt," Grace said into the radio. "can you hear me?"

"We can Grace."

Grace cleared her throat again, feeling a lump forming. "We can't stop it."

There was a pause before Matt answered.

"Understood Grace." he paused again. "God be with you, ma'am. All of you."

Grace blinked, a few tears falling down her face. "Don't give up, any of you. It's not over."

Grace dropped her arm to her side, the radio still in her hand and she and Everett moved over to the gate. It wasn't long before it shut down and they felt the familiar feeling of the ship jumping back into FTL.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Rush walked out of the infirmary but didn't get very far before finding himself on the ground, his nose gushing blood. He looked up in shock and found Grace standing over him.

"You had better find a way to bring them back, you son of a bitch," Grace said. "or so help me god, I will finally get rid of you. For good this time."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

And there's that. I'm telling ya, I hated the end of this episode. It just, no. You don't do that to viewers. *snorts* Not their biggest screw up though. Anywho, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading. Next up is Lost.

End Transmission


	62. Lost

Begin Transmission

Lacy here with the next Grace chapter. So, Grace's boyfriend is missing. Again. This seems to be a pattern with her. Though, not really missing, left behind. Either way, she doesn't seem to have the best luck with the dudes. (Katie: Nope, not really.) Now, as you can imagine by Grace's last encounter with Rush, she'll be watching him very closely to make sure he does everything possible to get the stranded team back to Destiny. I was gonna say back home but, nope. Also, we're starting with another 'family' scene. Just seeing how another portion of Grace's family is handling her being gone. Have fun.

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine but Grace and the baby.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

John sighed as the gate shut down. Woolsey looked at him.

"We should go tell the others." Woolsey said.

John nodded. "Yeah."

The two walked through Atlantis, which had been back in Pegasus for over two years now, to the Mess where Teyla, Ronan, Rodney, Evan and Jennifer were waiting.

"Daddy!"

John smiled and scooped Torren up as the three year old came running at him.

"Hey there big guy," John said as he settled his son on his hip. "you get away from Mommy again?"

Torren nodded with a smile. While the little boy wasn't biologically John's son, Teyla and John had been together since Torren was just about a year old and John considered Torren his.

"Auntie Grace?" Torren asked.

John shook his head. "I'm afraid not, pal."

Torren dropped his head to John's shoulder. "Miss her."

John rubbed Torren's back. "I know, me too."

Woolsey watched the two silently as they walked. While he was still a lawyer at heart, he'd learned that, in order to properly run a base, like the SGC or Atlantis, sometimes the rules had to be thrown out the window. That had gone a long way to earn him the respect of the people on Atlantis.

They walked into the Mess and over to the group, who was waiting to hear news on Grace.

"Anything?" Evan asked as Woolsey and John sat down, Torren moving to his mother's arms.

John shook his head. "She reported in yesterday that they still aren't any closer to finding a way home. Rush sat in the chair but according to him, he didn't figure out how to control the ship."

Rodney snorted. "Yeah, like Rush's word can be trusted."

"Can't Grace just go into his head and see if he's telling the truth?" Jennifer asked.

Woolsey shook his head this time. "No, Dr. Rush is one of the few people who have learned how to keep Grace out of their head. The best she can do is keep an eye on the ship and see if anything changes, indicating that Rush was lying."

Ronan leaned back in his chair, his arm sliding over the back of Jennifer's. "It's too quiet around here without her visits."

Teyla nodded her agreement. "I do hope they find a way back soon."

Rodney leaned on the table. "And until they do, we'll keep working to see if Atlantis can be any help."

Evan looked at him. "Do you think it could be?"

Rodney shrugged. "We're a giant space ship, we should be able to do something."

John crossed his arms. "If anyone can get them home, it'll be Grace. There's not much that she can't do."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Everett watched Grace as she sat on the gate room floor, her sketch book in front of her. He knew she was having a hard time with the fact that they left Matt, Chloe, Greer and Eli behind and because of that, she spent most of her time hovering over Rush to make sure he was doing what he could to get them back.

With a sigh, Everett approached her. When she didn't react to his movements, he had a feeling she was in the ship again. Knowing better then to startle her, Everett lowered himself down beside her and looked at her face. Yeah, her eyes were unfocused, her brow wrinkled in concentration.

Leaning back on his hands, he waited. He looked over shoulder and saw Riley standing at the controls.

'How long?' Everett mouthed while nodding to Grace.

Riley glanced at his watch then mouthed. 'Half hour.'

Everett nodded and turned back to Grace. She wouldn't be in there too much longer. While she was getting better at connecting with the ship, it still took a lot out of her and she didn't like doing it for long periods of time.

About five minutes later, her eyes focused and she blinked them a few times before looking at Everett.

"How long have you been there?" Grace asked.

Everett shrugged. "Five, maybe ten minutes. I wanted to make sure you're okay."

Grace sighed. "I'm alright. Decided to give Rush a break from having me over his shoulder." she smirked. "His eye started doing that twitch thing."

Everett laughed. "The true sign of when he gets really annoyed." he down at Grace's sketch book and saw she had it open to a drawing of Eli. "You know we'll get them back, right?"

Grace nodded. "I know. It's just," she gave a laugh. "I've been through the whole, 'losing the boyfriend' thing before and I gotta say, it's just not as much fun the second time around."

Chuckling, Everett shook his head. "I can't imagine it was fun the first time, either."

"Not really." Grace said. "I was actually hoping to avoid ever having to deal with it again. But then, I wasn't planning on being stuck on an Ancient ship billions of light years from home." she paused. "Though, given my family and everything I've seen and done in my life, I probably should have."

Everett nodded. "Probably." he stood up and held his hand out to Grace. "Come on, I think Rush has had a long enough break."

Grace grabbed her sketch book and took Everett's hand with her free one. "Yeah, I think you're right."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace looked up from where she was drawing in the corner of the control room as the power went out.

'Grace,' Everett's voice came over the link after Rush announced that ship had gone into a short of power save mode.

'On it.' Grace said.

Riley moved over to her as her eyes fell unfocused. It was becoming habit for the crew to guard Grace when she went into the ship. Rush didn't like her 'tampering' around in the ship and would get this look on his face when she did go in. It was agreed whoever was with Grace would stay close and not let Rush near her.

Everett entered the control room as Grace came back to herself. The power flickered back on and Grace grinned.

"Fixed it." she said. "At least part of it. Several non-essential systems shut down for some reason."

Everett nodded to Riley, who moved away from Grace. Everett knew the crew's agreement to keep Grace safe and he was thankful for it.

"We still only have limited control." Brody said.

"How about rescuing the team we left behind?" Everett asked.

Rush let out an annoyed sound. "As I said, Colonel, we won't know if the planet they were left on is reachable until we've dropped out of FTL."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Brody stood by the holoscreen, Grace at his side.

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Brody asked Grace.

Grace crossed her arms and nodded. "Yeah."

"I suspected as much." Rush said.

Grace looked at him. "Were you going to share with the rest of us?"

Brody nudged Grace. Not the moment to pick a fight. "Well, if it's true,"

Rush nodded. "I know."

Grace moved to leave. "I'm gonna go tell Everett."

"It's not certain." Rush said.

"We have to tell him." Brody said.

Grace looked at Rush. "I'm not in the business of keeping things from my co-commander. Everett is going to find out whether you like it or not."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace paused outside the infirmary. She'd used the link to locate Everett, yes the radio would have been faster but she liked the link, and found he was with TJ. She didn't peak on their conversation so she didn't know if it was okay to interrupt or not.

"She's upset. We all are." TJ said.

"But she's fine, though?" Everett asked. "I mean, I don't have to worry about putting her back out there?"

"No. A few words of encouragement from you wouldn't hurt, though." TJ said. "She thinks you don't have any confidence in her, that you're only putting her out there because you don't have a choice."

"I don't." Everett said.

Grace frowned. Okay, who the hell were they talking about?

"I know you think she's a good soldier." TJ countered.

"Is she aware that I know about her previous relationship with Scott?" Everett asked.

Oh, that cleared things up. Vanessa.

"No. She's not over him, either." TJ said. "But that's not an issue."

Grace figured she could make her presence know now. Though, there was a good chance Everett knew she was there.

"Afternoon kids." Grace said walking in, hands in her pockets.

Everett looked at her. "Standing out there long enough?"

Grace grinned. "Not nearly." she cleared her throat. "Brody, Rush and I found something out that's not very good news."

TJ and Everett exchanged a look.

"What is it?" TJ asked.

"We've reached the edge of this galaxy." Grace said.

Everett frowned. "Okay, how is that bad news? We know that Destiny travels between galaxies."

Grace sighed. "The gap between galaxies is huge and there won't be any more gates. If we don't find them the next time we drop out of FTL, there's a good chance we never will."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace cornered Rush outside the gate room. "You remember what I said. Do everything you can to bring them home or you're done."

Rush met Grace's glare. "We're on the same page Grace. There is no need to threaten me."

"Just remember what I said." Grace repeated before moving to join Everett.

"Everything okay?" Everett asked.

Grace nodded. "Yeah, just reminding Rush of a few things."

Everett nodded and looked at Rush, who'd joined them. "Three hours?"

Rush adjusted his jacket. "Besides dialing, checking for safe environment, roughly eight to ten minutes per planet, factor in time to get back, we'll be able to see roughly twenty planets. At least we know the direction to go in."

"We'll find them, sir, ma'am." Vanessa said to Everett and Grace.

Grace smiled, though it was a little forced. "Good luck."

Everett and Grace stood side by side as the team headed through the gate. Everett looked at Grace as she tilted her head down and to the side.

"Grace?" he asked.

Grace looked at him with a smile. "We need to go see TJ."

Everett frowned. "Why?"

Grace's smile got bigger. "You'll see."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

TJ looked up as Everett and Grace walked into the infirmary.

"The team gone?" TJ asked.

Everett nodded. "Yeah but not why we're here." he waved at Grace. "She said we had to come see you."

TJ looked at Grace. "Why?"

Grace crossed her arms. "You're about 22 weeks, right?"

TJ nodded. "Yeah, I am."

Grace smiled. "The baby has the gene."

Everett's frown came back. His face was going to get stuck that was if Grace kept it up. "How do you know?"

Grace shifted a bit. "This is gonna sound weird but I can feel it." she met Everett's gaze. "You probably can too, you just don't realize it."

"How can you feel it?" TJ asked, moving to sit on one of the beds.

"Part of my advanced gene is I can sense other gene carriers." Grace said. "I know who in a room has it before they say anything and it gives me a link to them."

Everett moved over to TJ and placed his hand over where their child rested. "So you have a link with the baby."

Grace nodded. "Just like I have one with you and my dad."

TJ frowned. "Will the baby and Everett be like you and the General?"

Grace shrugged. "We won't know that until the baby is born but there's a good chance."

TJ looked at Everett. "What do you think?"

Everett smiled. "I think having Grace around will definitely help."

Grace smirked. "And it means you passed on something besides your looks."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Everett walked into the gate room as the gate dialed. Grace was literally bouncing in place so he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Down Gracie," he said. "you'll bounce right out of the room at the rate you're going."

Grace smiled. "I'm just hoping they're all coming back."

Everett nodded. "Me too."

The gate finished dialing and the gate opened. Vanessa and her team walked back through but they only had Greer with them. Grace felt a bit of relief as she moved forward and hugged Greer.

"Welcome back Lt." Grace said.

Greer smiled. "Thank you ma'am."

Everett joined the two and shook Greer's hand. "What happened?"

"They thought I was dead." Greer said. "I don't think they would have left me otherwise."

Everett nodded. "I just hope that choice doesn't mean we've lost them."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace walked through the halls, heading for Greer's room. She knew he felt guilty about being the one to be rescued because he was left behind and she wanted to talk to him.

Knocking on the door, she waited before speaking. "Ron, it's Grace. Can I come in?"

The door opened and Greer let Grace in.

"It's not your fault." Grace said, facing the man once the door closed. "It could have happened to any of you."

Greer sighed. "Doesn't really help with the guilt."

Grace nodded. "I know but it'll be okay."

Greer looked at Grace. "How do you know?"

Grace smiled. "Because we haven't lost them. Not yet."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

SORRY! I did not mean to take so long to update. Damn writers killed my motivation. First the baby and then Riley and then leaving Telford behind. I mean, come on. Okay, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading. Next up is Sabotage.

End Transmission


	63. Sabotage

Begin Transmission

Alright, Lacy here peoples. Poor Grace, Eli still isn't back and it's looking like it might not happen. Of course, since when do things go the way they appear in the Stargate world? That's right, never. Also, some lovin' for Rush. Ew, just. *shudders* Ew. So, hmm, nothing else. Have fun.

Disclaimer: I own Grace and the baby.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace slowly woke up and rolled over. Feeling the empty cold spot beside her, she sat up and sighed. Since realizing that saving Eli, Chloe and Matt probably wouldn't be possible, Grace hadn't talked to many people. Mainly just Everett and TJ because they wouldn't let her close herself off.

With a shake of her head, Grace pulled herself out of bed and started getting ready for the day.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace sat at her desk, her sketch book open, drawing. She sighed and rubbed her hand over her eyes.

"Grace?"

Grace darkened a line.

"General O'Neill."

That call got Grace's attention. Holding the rank or not, Grace hated being called General. She grabbed her radio.

"Yes, Dead Man Walking?"

Normally Grace would have gotten a chuckle in response.

"We're all in the gate room, Gracie."

Grace shut her eyes. "I wasn't planning on coming Everett."

"You need to Grace. Not only for yourself but for the crew as well."

Grace sat back in her seat. "What good is it going to do for them to see one of their leaders falling apart?"

"You're not falling apart, kid."

Grace sighed. "Really? Cause it sure feels like it."

"Grace," now TJ was talking. "I know it's hard but the crew needs to see you and Everett united about this."

Grace scrubbed a hand over her face. "Alright, I'll be right down."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace stood beside TJ, who was wearing a shirt given to her by one of the men on the team, as her uniform shirt had gotten too small. She was listening to Everett tell the crew about how long it would take to travel between galaxies and how their food would be rationed for that time. Then he brought up Chloe, Matt and Eli.

"It also means that any hope of rescuing Chloe Armstrong, Eli Wallace or Lieutenant Matthew Scott is,"

Grace looked at Everett.

'They know this,' Grace said over the link. 'why did you bring it up?'

As Everett trailed off, hearing the pain in Grace's words, Rush came over the radio.

"Grace." Rush said. "Could you please join me in the Control Interface Room?"

Grace hit her radio. "I'll be right there."

Without another glance at anyone, Grace left the room. Everett sighed and looked at the crew, who'd already connected the dots on what was happening with Chloe, Matt and Eli.

"That's all." Everett said before looking at TJ.

She nodded and the two left the room.

"I screwed up." Everett said once they were away from the gate room. "I shouldn't have brought it up."

TJ ran her hand along the inside of Everett's arm until she laced her fingers through his.

"She'll forgive you." TJ said. "She's just hurting right now."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace walked into the Control room.

"Why'd you call me instead of Everett?" Grace asked Rush.

Rush nodded to the KINO screen. "I was watching. Figured you didn't need to be there."

Grace was floored. Rush pulled her out so she wouldn't have to hear what Everett was saying.

"Uh," Grace paused. "thank you."

Rush gave a small, barely noticeable smile. "You're welcome. Now, to the reason I called you here."

Grace moved to the man's side. "Yeah, what's going on?"

"I've figured out why the ship's been trying to conserve power." Rush said. "We're gonna fall short."

Grace frowned. "Short of what?"

Rush looked at Grace. "Our destination, the other galaxy. No matter how I do the sums or to what degree I try and conserve power, Destiny won't make it across the void."

Grace ran a hand through her hair. "This day just keeps getting more and more fun."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace now stood in the control room with Everett, Rush, Camile and Brody and Volker were back.

"But we just passed through a star." Camile said "We should be re-charged."

Rush nodded. "Yes, we did. But like everything else on this ship, Destiny's F.T.L. drive and power reserves are nowhere near a hundred percent."

Grace hit a few buttons on the console she was at. "The database says the ship barely made the last three or four intergalactic jumps."

"Recent battle damage couldn't have helped." Rush added.

Camile frowned. "But if the ship realizes that it can't make it, why is it trying?"

Grace leaned on her console. "It's programmed to follow a predetermined path. Since we haven't managed to take control of the ship, our presence is secondary to that. Destiny will eventually drift the rest of the way, but our bones will be dust by then."

Everett crossed his arms. "So, what do we do?"

Grace and Rush exchanged a look. They'd been discussing it but come up empty.

"Well, I'm open to suggestions." Rush said.

"How much will we fall short?" Brody asked.

Grace tapped a few buttons again. "Fifty thousand light years, give or take."

"Just a few percent of the total." Brody said.

Grace nodded. "Yeah."

"So what if we can increase the FTL drive's efficiency." Brody suggested. "work better with the same amount of power?"

Rush perked up. "Five percent ought to do it, actually."

"We don't know how the engines work at all." Volker said. "We could just make things worse."

"Mr. Brody's right." Rush said.

Volker rolled his eyes. "What, so am I the only one here who thinks we shouldn't be screwing around with Ancient drive technology unless we have a clue about what we're doing?"

"Then we'll bring aboard someone else that does." Grace said. "I can think of two or three people off the top of my head."

"Who's the best?" Everett asked.

Grace and Rush looked at each other.

"Amanda?" Grace asked.

Rush nodded. "I would say so."

Grace looked at Everett. "Amanda Perry. She was part of the team helping to design the next generation of hyper drives."

"There's really no one better qualified." Rush said.

Everett nodded. "Well, let's make that happen. Let's make arrangements to get her on board."

Camile nodded and left the room. Everett looked between Grace and Rush.

"You two need to do me a favor." Everett said.

Grace frowned. "What?"

"Stop getting along." Everett said. "It's creeping me out."

Grace laughed. "Nice Everett."

Rush cleared his throat. "Colonel, um, for all Amanda's abilities, there are certain disabilities of which you should be made aware."

Grace winced. "I forgot about that."

Everett narrowed his eyes. "What are you two talking about?"

Rush crossed his arms. "Amanda is a quadriplegic. She requires a respirator in order to breathe."

Everett exhaled. "Let's go talk to the crew."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace sat in her and Everett's office again. Everett was off with Rush and Amanda, who was in Camile's body and Grace was trying to get some work done.

"Grace,"

Grace looked up and smiled. "Amanda. Come on in."

Amanda stepped into the room, still not used to being able to walk. "This is gonna sound weird but think I can have a hug?"

Grace laughed. "That doesn't sound weird at all." she stood and walked over to the other woman. She smirked. "Being in Rush's company for so long, I'd want a hug too."

Amanda laughed as she and Grace hugged. "It's great to see you Grace." she pulled back. "This ship, it's amazing."

Grace nodded as she leaned back against her desk. "It really is. Course," she shrugged. "I didn't really notice that until after the broken ribs healed and it stopped trying to fall apart on us." she paused. "Actually, we're still waiting for that last one."

Amanda smiled. "So, I was wondering if you'd work with Nick and I on this. It's gonna take all three of us."

Grace nodded. "You got it. Let's go."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace hauled herself off the ground as Everett came into the control room. She held her head. Yeah, that hurt.

"Are we under attack?" Everett asked as he moved to check the cut on Grace's head.

Rush deactivated the alarm that was going off. "No. It was a malfunction."

"He's right." Volker said, checking over his console. "There's no sign of any hostile ships in range, not that I can tell, anyway."

Everett looked at Grace. "Can you check?"

Grace's eyes fell unfocused, answering Everett's question. It was a few moments before she came back.

"Volker's right. Nothing." Grace said. She touched her head and hissed. "That's gonna leave a mark."

Everett pushed Grace towards the door. "Infirmary. Now."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace sat still while TJ stitched up her head.

"We really need to rethink that barrier idea of yours, Grace." TJ said. "You get hurt way too often."

Grace snorted. "I agree with that." she looked at Vanessa. "So the lapse happened before the explosion?"

Vanessa nodded. "Yeah."

"Well, sometimes concussions can cause short-term memory loss and confusion." TJ said as she finished stitching Grace up. "We'll just keep you here tonight to make sure it's nothing more serious."

"TJ! Grace!" Park shouted as she came running in. "He was on the floor."

They all looked to see Greer and another soldier carrying Franklin in.

"I couldn't tell if he was hurt or not." Park said.

TJ nodded and moved to another bed. "Okay, put him over here, guys."

Grace watched Franklin with guilt. She still hadn't been able to bring the man out of the catatonic state he'd fallen into after sitting in the ancient chair, pre Rush's adjustments.

"Franklin?" Vanessa tried to get the man's attention after he turned his head to look at her.

Nothing, he wasn't in there any more.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace stared in shock as Matt, Eli and Chloe walked into the infirmary. How? Screw how. She sprinted forward into Eli's waiting arms and held onto him tightly.

"You're back." Grace whispered.

Eli hugged Grace. "Yeah, we're back."

TJ smiled at Grace and Eli before leading Matt and Chloe over to one of the beds to check them out. She'd get to Eli once Grace let him go. She looked at the two. Okay, IF Grace let him go.

Everett walked in, smiling at Eli and Grace like TJ had.

"Get a room, you two." he said.

Grace rolled her eyes as she stepped back from Eli but didn't let go of his hand.

"Do you people realize you just scared the crap out of us?" Everett asked the three who just returned home.

"Sorry, sir" Matt said.

Everett waved it off. "You're forgiven." he looked at TJ. "So, are they gonna live?"

TJ nodded. "Matt and Chloe, yes. Haven't gotten to Eli yet."

Everett and TJ turned to look at Grace and Eli. Grace rolled her eyes again.

"Oh like you two wouldn't be the same way if you were in my place." she said. She looked at Eli. "I may have been a little moody while you were gone."

Greer snorted. "A little."

Grace cocked a brow. "'Scuse me Sgt.?"

Greer cleared his throat. "Nothing ma'am."

TJ laughed. "It looks like that planet couldn't have been all that bad."

Everett nodded. "That's good. Cause if we don't get the FTL drive fixed, that's where we'll all be going."

Eli grumbled. "Really?"

"Really, Eli." Everett said. "I'm sorry, but I'm gonna have to put you straight back to work." he nodded to Grace. "Both of you."

Grace returned the nod. "Of course."

Everett smiled at the three who'd just returned. "Welcome back."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace walked into the infirmary several days later and found Vanessa feeding Franklin.

"How's he doing?" Grace asked. True, she was supposed to be getting her stitches checked but she was putting it off as much as possible. Yes, she really was her father's daughter.

Vanessa sighed. "Same. But something changed since we got stuck. Doesn't he look different to you?"

Grace looked at Franklin's blank stare. "Maybe." she looked at Vanessa. "Want me to see if I can find any change?"

Vanessa nodded. "Would you? It's like he's in there and he knows exactly what's going on but his brain and his body just aren't connected any more." she shook her head. "I don't know. I talked to Rush and he says I'm probably just imagining it. Maybe I am."

Grace put her hand on Vanessa's arm. "Let me take a look before we inflate Rush's ego by saying he's right."

Vanessa smiled. "Okay."

Grace stood in front of Franklin and stared into his eyes. It wasn't long before hers took their unfocused state and she began picking through Franklin's mind. She wasn't really finding anything different from the last time, though things did seem to be moving a little faster.

She pulled out and looked at Vanessa. "I don't think you're imagining it. He does seem to have more activity in there then the last time I checked."

Vanessa sighed. "I'm glad I wasn't imagining it. I mean, I haven't slept in," she paused. "I don't even know."

Grace frowned. "Why?"

"I keep having the same bad dream." Vanessa said. "I'm stuck in a dark room but I'm not me and I can't get out."

"Are you claustrophobic?" Grace asked.

Vanessa nodded. "A little bit."

Grace crossed her arms. "Maybe it's some weird phantom memory from your switch with Doctor Perry."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace stood beside Everett as they got ready to broadcast a message to the whole ship. Everett nodded to Eli.

"Let's go."

Eli activated the ship's comms.

"This is Young and O'Neill. While repairs to the ship are still days from being complete, despite our best efforts, we believe an attack will happen at any moment."

Grace cleared her throat. "The shields will not withstand a sustained bombardment. This time we will not be able to jump to FTL. Neither can we escape through the Stargate."

Everett crossed his arms, taking over again. "Lieutenant Scott will be in charge of our ship's defenses. Follow his orders as you would mine or General O'Neill's. If boarded, Sergeant Greer will coordinate the strike teams."

Grace sighed. "But everyone will have to join in our defense. We'll give them a good fight."

She and Everett stepped back. Everett looked at Amanda.

"When the time comes, don't wait too long." he said.

Grace and Everett moved out of the room and waited for Rush.

"I wish you'd let me do it." Grace said.

Everett shook his head. "No Grace. That's not happening. Without someone sitting in that chair, you can't even be in the room. I won't let you put yourself through that."

Grace crossed her arms. "You're almost as bad as Dad."

Everett smiled. "Good, at least I know I'll be a good father then."

Rush stepped out and Everett looked at him.

"I want you there to talk me through it." he said.

Rush nodded and followed. Grace sighed and looked around. Infirmary, that's where she'd be the most help.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace walked with Everett and Vanessa down to the chair room. She was only going to go far enough where the chair wasn't trying to shove information in her head. Everett tried to stop her but she wanted to know if Franklin was okay.

Riley met them at the end of the hall.

"Anything happened?" Everett asked.

Riley shrugged. "You'd know better than I would, sir. I was watching a closed door."

"Did it stay closed?" Grace asked.

Riley nodded. "Yes ma'am."

Grace stayed back with Riley as Everett and Vanessa moved to the room and opened the door. Even before Everett said anything, Grace knew Franklin was gone.

"He's not there." Everett said. "There's no trace."

Grace's eyes slipped shut as sadness hit her.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Well, that didn't have the chipper, happy ending I wanted. I mean, Grace got Eli back, no more depression. Course, Rush had to send his girl home so that is a bit of a downer. Anywho, four episodes left until we reach the end of season one and then I can start fixing what the writers are screwing up. Mainly, the baby. I'll let you all in on this. TJ won't be the one getting shot. See if you can figure out how. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	64. Subversion

Begin Transmission

Lacy here people with the next Grace chapter. I'm skipping over Pain cause, to be honest it made my head hurt. Okay, so it's not that hard to make my head hurt but, yeah, I'm skipping it. So that means we've moved onto the episodes that lead to the season finale. I know, you're all probably wondering what I'm gonna do for the finale since I dropped the hint that TJ won't be the one getting shot. I'll tell ya this, *pauses* nope, can't tell ya nothing without giving it away. Have fun!

Disclaimer: I own Grace and the baby. That's it.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace sat in hers and Everett's office, going over paperwork while Everett wrote up more.

"We're not even on Earth," Grace complained. "why do we have to do paperwork?"

Everett set his pen down and pulled his glasses off. "Because we have to know what we're going to report when we go back to Earth."

Grace leaned back in her chair and started ticking things off on her fingers. "We're stuck on an Ancient ship billions of light years from home, Rush is an ass who wants to do things his way, Camile thinks we should listen to what she says, even if she knows we won't, your girlfriend is pregnant and we really don't have the proper equipment to take care of a baby but we'll manage." she paused and glanced at Everett. "Did I miss anything?"

Everett chuckled. "Other then the food's crappy, I think that's it."

Before he could go any further, Rush knocked on the open office door. Grace cocked a brow.

"Knew we shoulda closed that." she muttered.

"You're up late." Everett said to Rush, smirking at Grace's words.

Rush walked in and proceeded to pace between the two desks. Grace's brow climbed further. Okay, he was agitated about something.

"I just had a very interesting dream." Rush said.

Grace's brow fell as she gave the man a look of disbelief. "Seriously?"

Everett returned to his report. "Everyone thinks their dreams are interesting. Nobody else cares."

"Yeah, well you're gonna care about this one." Rush said as he moved to close the door.

"Oh no," Grace said in a stage whisper. "we're trapped with the mad scientist." she looked at Everett. "Tell me you're armed."

Everett shook his head as Rush sat on the couch.

"I'm outside a warehouse on Earth," Rush started. "and there's birds, at least, I can hear them. Seagulls, I think."

Grace and Everett exchanged a look before Everett went back to his report again and Grace gave Rush some attention, if only to ignore her own report.

"I'm at some kind of meeting. There's four or five people there." Rush continues.

"Who?" Grace felt the need to ask. She was actually starting to get interested in what Rush was saying. He was distracted so his mind was open and Grace could tell he was concerned about this dream.

Rush shrugged. "I don't know, I don't know, but I'm giving them information, reports, files." he paused. "I'm talking about Icarus in detail."

Grace sat up straight while Everett finally gave Rush his full attention.

"Well, who were they?" Everett asked.

Rush shook his head. "I don't know." he paused again. Grace could tell he was remembering. "They had a Goa'uld cargo ship."

Grace's eyes bugged. "The Lucian Alliance on Earth?"

"I can only guess." Rush said.

Everett rubbed his forehead. "You dreamed you were the spy who leaked everything about Icarus to the Lucian Alliance?"

Rush shook his head fast. "No, no, no, not me. It wasn't me."

"Rush, what the hell are you talking about?" Grace asked.

"On the way back to the car, I see my reflection." Rush said. "It was Colonel Telford. I was Colonel Telford."

Grace clenched a fist. "I knew I hated that bastard for a reason."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace walked into the Control room with Everett where Eli and Rush were working. Crap, they were going to have to ask Eli to leave and he'd get curious and Grace would have to lie. She really hated lying, not to mention she couldn't to save her life. This was gonna suck.

Eli smiled at the two. "Colonel, Grace, hey. We were just going over some of the data we found,"

"Take a break, Eli." Everett said, glancing at Rush so Eli would get the hint.

Eli looked between the three. "Secrets, you three,"

Grace sighed. "Eli, please."

Eli nodded. "Okay." he gave Grace a kiss before leaving.

Everett stepped up to Rush. "So we talked to Scott. He doesn't remember anything like your dream."

"Well, we have to do something." Rush said.

Grace nodded. "We do."

Rush looked at the two. "Telford's still on active rotation with the stones, yeah?"

Everett nodded. "He is."

"He's due to make a connection in a couple of days with Doctor Morrison." Rush said "What if I take Morrison's place?"

"And do what?" Grace asked.

"Try to make contact with the Alliance." Rush said.

"That's risky." Everett said at the same time Grace said;

"That's just stupid."

Rush shrugged. "Well, it's a pretty good disguise, actually being inside someone else's body."

"I'll go." Everett said.

Grace looked at him. "Uh, how 'bout no?"

Everett looked at her. "Why?"

Grace motioned to Rush. "Cause it was ipso dipso here who had the dream. He'll know what to do." she finished her thought over the link. 'Not to mention, I'd rather deal with losing him then losing you.'

Everett nodded and looked at Rush. "If Stargate Command is this badly compromised, we can't tell anyone what you're up to. Do you understand that?"

Rush nodded. "Yup."

"Once you are on Earth, you are on your own." Everett stated.

"I get it. I get it. But someone has to stop this guy." Rush said. "He can't be allowed to continue. The Alliance probably already know more about this ship than we do."

"Which isn't much." Grace pointed out.

Rush looked at her. "Well, I wouldn't under-estimate them."

Grace shrugged. "Never have and I'm sure as hell not starting now."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace walked through the halls. She was, in all honesty, trying to avoid Eli. She really didn't want to lie to him.

"Grace," it was Camile. Go figure. "I need a minute."

"It's about all I've got right now." Grace was set to meet Everett in the Stone Room.

"Did you and Young bump Doctor Morrison from his spot on the communication stones?" Camile asked.

Grace nodded. "Yes."

"Without consulting me?"

"Yes."

"Any particular reason?"

"Yes."

"Do you care to enlighten me?"

Grace shook her head. "Not really."

Camile pulled Grace to a stop. "With everything that we have been through, do you really wanna do this?"

"Look, Camille, we've got good reason not to tell you," Grace said. "or we would have. You're gonna have to trust us."

Not giving Camile another glance, Grace walked away.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace sat in one of Jack's guest chairs as she and Everett waited for the man to come. She had her boots resting up on the edge of his desk and knew she'd get a look but she was doing it because she missed the look. She missed her whole damn family.

"Grace O'Neill, get your feet down." Jack said as he came in. "I'll have you two know, I'm missing a national security briefing for this."

Everett leaned on the back of Grace's chair. "Sorry about that sir."

Jack moved behind his desk, swatting at Grace's boots. "Well, if you'd ever been to a national security briefing, you wouldn't say that."

Grace nodded. "I have been to one. Boring as all hell." she took her feet down.

"What's up?" Jack asked as he sat down.

"It's Doctor Rush, sir." Everett said. "He's on Earth right now in the body of Colonel Telford. Probably hasn't even left the building."

Jack motioned with his hand. "So?"'

"We need to put a tail on him." Grace said.

Jack looked between the two. "Um, explain please cause he's got an escort."

"Which he'll ditch first chance he gets." Grace said.

"And I think we should let him do it," Everett said. "then follow him discreetly."

"Got a reason?" Jack asked.

Grace crossed her arms. "He's about to try and make contact with the Lucian Alliance."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace walked back into Jack's office, handing Everett a mug of coffee before breaking the seal on her soda. She cocked a brow at Jack.

"That had better be tea, Dad." Grace said.

Jack held up the tea bag. "Down girl, it is."

Grace nodded and retook her seat.

Everett cleared his throat. "If I'm not mistaken, sir, I believe you witnessed the effects of this brainwashing technology first hand?"

Grace winced at that memory.

Jack nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, that's true."

Everett looked at his commanding officer. "I recommend we keep the number of people we bring in on this to a minimum."

Grace rolled her eyes at the same time Jack did.

"Well, thank you, Colonel, for stating the obvious." Jack said. He cleared his throat. "Truth is, you took a bit of a chance by telling me, didn't you?"

Everett shook his head. "No, I didn't."

Grace smirked. "Remember me?"

Jack nodded and chuckled. "The link."

Grace nodded as well. "Works even when I'm in another person's body." she tapped her head. "It's still my mind up here."

"The thing is sir, Rush was asking for a free pass and an unscheduled, unauthorized visit to Earth," Everett said. "exactly the sort of thing he might do if he was the mole himself."

"Well, if he's the mole," Jack started. "why would he be trying to frame Telford at this point?"

Grace shrugged. "Who knows."

"And if he's telling the truth?" Jack asked.

"Hopefully he'll still be able to lead us to the Alliance." Grace answered.

"And not lose his life." Jack pointed out.

Grace scrunched up her nose. "Well,"

Everett knocked her shoulder. "Yes sir."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace made her way to the Observation deck where she'd located Telford and Camile via their minds. So much faster then radio.

"Where the hell have you been?" Telford asked as Grace joined them.

Grace smirked. "It's nice to see you, too. Come with me. You, Everett and I have some things to discuss."

Telford cocked a brow. "Do we?"

Grace nodded. "Privately."

Telford gave Camile a look before leaving the room. Grace looked at the other woman.

"Following would be a bad idea." Grace said before leaving as well.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Telford gave Everett a look as he poured three beakers of Brody's alcohol.

"Allowing alcohol on board and allowing someone under age to drink," Telford said as Grace sipped from her beaker. "so I can report your command of this ship is solid as ever, then."

Grace smirked. "David, try being in my place. You'd need a drink every once in a while too. Besides, we're several billion light years away from the drinking law."

"Why did I connect with Rush?" Telford asked.

Everett threw back his whole drink. Grace gave him a look.

'Easy,' she said over the link. 'we need to get his tongue to loosen, not yours.'

"Oh, we'll get to that." Everett said, responding to Telford while giving Grace a nod. "I think we need to clear the air a little bit."

Grace watched the two talk back and forth mainly staying out of it since this was Everett's moment to clear personal air. Not long after she listened to Everett and TJ talk in the hall, Everett had told her what it had been about. About Telford sleeping with his wife. Grace had been angry for Everett but also understood he wasn't too upset. He was happy with TJ and Grace was happy for them.

"You cheated on your wife and she moved on. End of story." Telford said.

Everett shook his head. "You took advantage, to get back at me on a personal level."

Telford laughed. "You're having a baby with an officer under your command. And from the sounds of it, are very happy about it. Look at you, Everett! You're a disgrace!"

Grace smirked. "But he's here."

Everett pressed forward. "That's what's killing you, isn't it? Because this was supposed to be your prize, your reward for all that hard work, an entire year living with those criminals, thieves, murderers, pretending to be one of them. I mean, that's gotta take its toll."

"I'm not doing this again." Telford said before standing and walking about. He stopped at Grace spoke.

"The man we know would not let thirty-seven people die to cover his own ass, so what changed?"

Telford turned to look at them.

"What happened to you David?" Everett asked.

Telford just looked at the two of them for a long moment. Grace tried, in the moment to get into his mind but it was blocked. Quite effectively too.

"Thanks for the drink." Telford said as he turned and left.

Grace grabbed her radio. "Matt,"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Everett, taking a small break from trying to work out what was wrong with Telford, walked into his and TJ's quarters and was startled to find her sitting on their bed, crying.

"Hey," he said softly as he closed the door. "you okay?"

TJ wiped her face. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Everett gave her a look as he sat in front of her.

TJ sighed. "What chance does this baby have of ever living a normal life?"

Everett looked around their room. "What's normal, anyway?"

TJ smiled some and followed Everett's eyes. "I don't know, but I don't think it's this."

Everett took TJ's hands in his own. "Look, I know right now it seems impossible that we'll ever make it back, but I also know that since we've been here, it seems like we're averaging about five impossible things a week, right?" TJ laughed, making Everett smile. "So, why assume the worst? Look, at the very least, there are a lot of people here who are gonna care about that baby." they both looked at the gifts from the shower the crew had thrown for the expecting parents. "That's something."

TJ nodded. "Yeah."

Everett pulled TJ into his lap. "And I'm not going anywhere. I will always be here for you and our baby."

TJ smiled. "Thank you."

Everett kissed her. "No thanks needed."

TJ rested her head on Everett's shoulder and sighed as he used one hand to rub her back and the other glided over their child's current home.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace found herself in her father's office again, this time without Everett and with Daniel.

"According to our intelligence, her name is Kiva." Daniel said. "She's the daughter of a Lucian Alliance warlord named Masson, one of the higher-ups, powerful and brutal."

Grace leaned back in her chair. "Did that intel come from Telford?"

Jack snorted a bit. "Yeah, well, at least we know who the mole is, eh?"

Daniel looked between father and daughter. "There's an easy way to end this. We cut the connection on the stones."

Grace shook her head. "If they get Telford back, we're no closer to figuring out what they're up to."

Daniel gave his niece a look. "Doctor Rush's life is in danger."

Grace returned Daniel's look. "No more then he was on the ship."

"That cargo ship slipped past all of our sensors." Daniel said. "We have no idea where it's going."

"Telford might, and he may know more." Grace said before looking at her father. "Everett and I are just asking for the chance to get it out of him."

Jack stared at his daughter, thoughtfully before looking at Daniel, waiting for the other man to kick in as his conscience.

Daniel's brows rose to his hair line. "He still has rights, doesn't he?"

Jack motioned to Grace. "She didn't say how they were gonna do it."

Grace stood up. "With all due respect, Dad, you and I both know that people who made the rules were not prepared for anything like this."

Jack sighed. "You're right." he ignored the look Daniel was giving him. "You and Young have the okay to do whatever you see fit."

Grace nodded before leaving the room. Daniel looked at Jack.

"She's certainly not our little Gracie any more." Daniel said.

Jack shook his head. "No, she's really not." he leaned back and sighed. "Not sure if that's a good thing or not."

Daniel leaned against the bookshelf and crossed his arms. "For what she's facing, I think it's needed."

Jack ran his hands over his face. "I was hoping Grace would be the one person in this family not to be battle scarred."

Daniel smiled. "With everything she's already seen and done? Bit of a false hope, don't you think?"

Jack gave a laugh. "Yeah, I guess so." he looked at the man he called his brother. "She can handle this, right?"

Daniel nodded. "With everything you and Sam have taught her, I have no doubt that she can."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Standing side by side, mirroring poses of arms crossed, Grace and Everett watched Telford pace like a caged animal as they filled him in on everything.

"A spy?" Telford demanded. "A Lucian Alliance spy?" He spun to face them and pointed an accusing finger at Everett. "You are so desperate to get back at me that you would say or do anything, wouldn't you?"

"We have proof." Grace said.

Telford gave her a look. "Stay out of this Grace, it's for the big kids."

Grace growled, using her abilities to knock Telford's feet from under him, pinning him to the ground. "Do NOT forget who I am, David."

Everett put his hand on Grace's shoulder. "Let him up."

Grace wasn't happy but let Telford up.

"Come on, Everett! This is all about me and Emily!" Telford said as he climbed to his feet and started pacing again.

Everett crossed his arms again. "Well, how do you think I found out about that? You switched bodies with Scott, do you remember that?"

Telford stopped pacing and looked at Everett.

Everett nodded. "Yeah. He's the one that told me. He saw it in his mind, a vision, call it residual memory, whatever you want. It seems that every time you use the stones, you leave a little something behind. Maybe, maybe that's guilt. Maybe, deep down inside, you want the truth to come out."

Telford approached the two, looking at them threateningly. Grace and Everett weren't phased one bit.

"You're both insane." Telford said before turning and pacing again.

"You've already confessed." Grace shrugged. "You just won't admit it."

She and Everett turned and left the room, sealing it behind them. Greer was standing outside.

"We'll let him sweat awhile." Everett said.

"Give me a shot, sir." Greer said. "Won't take long."

Grace smiled. "We appreciate the enthusiasm, Sergeant. Not yet."

Everett looked at Grace. "Go talk to Eli."

Grace looked surprised. "You sure?"

Everett nodded. "I know how hard it is to keep this from him and I know, out of respect for you, he won't say anything. Go ahead."

Grace nodded and after exchanging a silent look with Everett, walked off.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Eli sat on his bed as he watched Grace pace in front of him, filling him in on everything that was going on.

"So, we've got Telford locked up while Rush has been taken by the Alliance." Eli said once Grace was finished.

Grace nodded. "That about sums it up."

Eli nodded while taking a breath. "So, what are you and Young doing to get information out of Telford?"

Grace sighed. "Well, right now we have to break the brain washing on Telford's mind and that's going to take some doing."

"How can you break it?" Eli asked.

"There are several different ways," Grace said. "confronting him with the truth, physical pain or," she paused. "or death."

Eli's brow shot up. "Death?"

Grace nodded. "Yeah. Bring him to the very edge and his brain will basically reboot, go back to the way it should be."

Eli swallowed. "Which have you tried so far?"

Grace crossed her arms. "We tried the truth but it didn't work. He denied it. Right now, Everett's gonna try physical pain."

"You sure that's a good idea?" Eli asked.

Grace smirked a bit. "I'd do more damage then Everett. The strength of my abilities has no limit. Everett does."

"But with no one there to stop him," Eli said.

Grace tapped her temple. "I'm keeping tabs. He won't go too far. I won't let him."

Eli frowned. "How can you stop him from here?"

Grace cleared her throat. There was one part of her abilities she never told anyone about. It terrified her so she didn't even want to think about other people's reaction.

"Just know that I can stop him." Grace said. Her eyes unfocused for a moment. "I have to go."

Before Eli could stop her, Grace ran from the room.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace got back to the holding room with Telford as Greer and Matt opened the door to go in. She threw up a barrier, blocking their path. She also threw one up between Everett and Telford. She could tell beating the shit out of him wasn't going to do it.

"Don't even think about it." Grace said to Matt and Greer.

Matt looked at Grace. "What's going on?"

Grace shook her head. "What needs to be done, Matt. And you don't need to get in the way. Let Everett and I handle this. Now back off so I can go in."

Greer seemed less then pleased. "Ma'am,"

Grace leveled the man with a look. "You've never disobeyed an order from me before, Greer, do not start now."

Matt and Greer backed down and Grace dropped the barrier so she could step into the room where two very unhappy Colonels were glaring at her.

"Drop the barrier, Grace." Everett said.

Grace shook her head. "Not happening, Everett. You've done more then enough to him to show this won't work."

"I want this connection cut," Telford said. "and I wanna go back to my own body"

Grace crossed her arms. "That would be less then a good idea."

"You're damaged goods." Everett said. "You go back now, your friends at the Alliance aren't gonna be too happy with you."

Telford staggered to his feet. "I don't have any friends in the Alliance."

"Not any more, you don't." Grace said. "Your only hope is with us. You come clean now, we will do our best to help you."

"I am not a spy!" Telford said loudly. "How many times do I have to tell you?" he looked at Grace. "Look into my mind."

Grace cleared her throat. "I've already tried. It's protected. Very protected. I can't get through."

Telford looked confused. "I'm not doing that."

Grace nodded. "It's possible, like P2S-569, it's not your fault."

Telford was confused. "What are you talking about?"

Everett knelt down in front of where Telford was sitting. "Think about it. I want you to think about it. Why is it that the memory transfer only happens with you and only you, and no-one else when they use the stones? They messed with your head, David. They made you think that you're one of them, and you're not. That's not you. Now, we can help you. We can bring you back, but I need you to take the first step."

Telford frowned at Everett.

"You just have to tell us where they're taking Rush." Grace said softly.

Telford started glaring at Everett again.

"David, tell us." Grace pleaded.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace stayed in Telford's cell while Everett went back to Earth to get Jack.

"You have to believe me, Grace." Telford said. "Please."

Grace sighed. "I want to, David but the block on your mind. I've dealt with it before. I know what it is and we have to break it before I can believe anything you say."

Telford shook his head and sighed. Grace wanted to say more but before she could, the door opened and Everett and Jack walked in. Grace smiled. He was in a corporal. That probably didn't sit well.

"Who's this?" Telford asked, sounding tired.

Jack gave him a look. "General O'Neill." he looked at Grace. "Well, the other one."

Telford just stared at him.

"It's really him." Grace said. She should know, she was the one with the link.

Telford gave a sarcastic nod. "Okay. Let's say it's true. General, I'm being held without charge, I've been denied counsel," he pointed at Everett and Grace. "and one of their men tried to attack me."

"David." Everett stopped him. "He knows. He authorized it."

Jack gave the two a look. "Well, maybe not that last part there."

Grace shrugged. "I stopped them."

"This is what I've been trying to tell you." Everett said to Telford.

Jack looked at Telford. "Time to come clean, son."

"We need to know where they've taken Rush." Grace said.

Telford looked at the three. "You checked out that Gate address I gave you?"

Jack nodded. "Oh yeah. Dead end."

Telford looked smugly at Everett. "You didn't think I'd give you anything real, did you? You should see your face. You look so surprised."

Grace found her urge to beat Telford to a pulp growing again. Jack placed a hand on Grace's shoulder.

'Breathe kiddo.' he said over the link.

Grace inhaled. 'I know.'

"Actually, I'm disappointed." Everett said. "You may not believe this, but I was actually holding a hope that it might not be true, that it was some other explanation."

Telford looked at Jack. "Doesn't matter. You can't stop it."

Jack gave him a look. "Stop what?"

"You think I was brainwashed?" Telford started ranting. "I came to my senses. We freed billions of people from thousands of years of slavery all over our galaxy and then we patted ourselves on the back and left them with little or no means for survival. What the hell did we think was going to happen?"

Grace shook her head. "This isn't you, David."

"Wake up, Grace!" Telford said. "You think the Lucian Alliance are just a bunch of criminals? Who made us judge and jury?" he stepped up the Everett. "People will do what they have to do to survive. You should know that by now." he stepped back to include Grace and Jack. "We take whatever we want. We do whatever is good for us, regardless of the impact on other planets. What makes us so special?"

Grace and Jack looked at the ground. "I know what makes me special."

Telford shook his head. "This is not our ship. It wasn't intended for us."

"Where are they taking Rush?" Everett asked slowly.

"It was supposed to be for the benefit of all mankind." Telford continued.

Grace shook her head. "He's more far gone than we thought, Dad."

"Yeah, I've heard enough." Jack sighed.

"We should probably take it to the next level, sir." Everett said.

Jack nodded. "Go ahead and do what you need to do."

Everett hit his radio. "Communication Room, this is Young. Please cut the general's connection."

Grace smiled at her father. "See ya later Dad."

Jack nodded before Grace felt his mind leave.

The corporal snapped to attention. "Sir, Ma'am."

Grace nodded. "Dismissed Corporal."

The man nodded before spinning on his heal and leaving. Everett looked at Grace and the two made their way out of the room. Camile was waiting outside. Of course.

"Okay, this has gone on long enough." Camile said. "You have to cut the connection."

"We can't do that." Grace said.

"Doctor Rush's life is in danger." Camile said. "That's more important than getting any intel on the Lucian Alliance."

Grace and Everett turned and looked at Matt.

"I just thought maybe it would be better off if she knew, sir, ma'am." Matt said, defending himself some.

Everett just lifted his radio to his mouth. "Control Room, this is Young."

"This is Brody."

"Bring up the life support controls for this section."

"I got it."

Grace took the radio. "Begin venting the atmosphere in Colonel Telford's quarters now."

"What?" Camile said, outraged.

"Ma'am!" Matt said.

"Say again?" Brody asked.

Grace cleared her throat and Everett took the radio, resting his free hand on her shoulder.

"Begin venting Colonel Telford's quarters now." Everett repeated.

"What the hell are you doing?" Camile asked.

Grace used her abilities to move Camile out of the way. "Camille, stay out of this."

Camile looked at Matt. "They can't do this! Lieutenant!"

Matt shook his head. "I,"

Camile tried to throw herself at Everett to stop him but Grace's barrier stopped her, knocking her back.

Everett stepped up to the door of Telford's room. "David! David, can you hear me?"

Telford appeared, pissed and nodded.

"David!" Everett started again. "I'm venting the atmosphere in your room. You've got five minutes before you die of suffocation."

"Your only hope is to tell us the location of the Alliance base." Grace said.

"You're bluffing." Telford said. "Kill me and you kill Rush. You can't do that Grace."

Grace shook her head. That man had to learn to stop doubting what she could and couldn't do.

"Right now, we're thinking of the greater good." Everett said. "So, what's it gonna be?"

Grace and Everett continued to watch Telford as he slammed his hand on the door before moving away from it.

'How far do we go?' Grace asked over the link.

'As far as needed.' Everett said. 'Don't worry kid, we'll be able to bring him back.'

Grace swallowed. 'I'm not gonna lose him to the Alliance. Damn straight we'll bring him back.'

Telford stormed towards the door again. "No! Open this damn door!" Grace and Everett just watched him. "We both know you're not gonna kill me!"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

So, um, yeah. There's that. Grace's tougher side keeps showing up and I gotta say, it's scaring me a bit but it's also needed. Oh and the whole Grace drinking thing. We all know, if we were in her place, we'd need a stiff drink every once in a while too. So, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading. Next up is Incursion, Part 1.

End Transmission


	65. Incursion Part 1

Begin Transmission

Lacy here, with the next Grace chapter. We're here kids. The end of season one. Took freakin long enough. Now, we've got some twists and turns coming at us. I know, you already knew that but there are gonna be a few that you probably won't see coming. *grins* But I ain't telling ya what they are. Now, I know these last two episodes are together but like Air, it'll be two chapters, otherwise, I'll be writing forever. So, got not much else, have fun.

Disclaimer: I only own Grace and the baby.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace stood beside Everett as Telford paced in the locked room. Everett was watching through the window and Grace was watching with her mind. Well, she was keeping track of what was going through Telford's mind. She was waiting for the brain washing to break so they could let the air back into the room. She knew this had to be done but as more and more time passed, Grace was starting to lose her nerve.

'Easy, Gracie.' Everett said over the link. 'It won't last much longer.'

'I hope not.'

"Young!" Telford shouted, coming to the door again. "Open this damn door!"

Everett glanced at Grace. She shook her head.

"We both know you're not gonna kill me!" Telford continued to shout.

"Mr. Brody, this is Wray."

Grace spun to face Camile as she grabbed Matt's radio.

"You need to restore the atmosphere."

"This is Young." Everett said into his radio. "Please disregard that request."

Grace rolled her eyes as Camile continued talking into the radio.

"By letting this happen, you are participating in not only the murder of Colonel Telford, but Doctor Rush as well."

Grace spun on her heal to face Camile. "Do you really think we're going to let him, them die?"

Camile glared at Grace. "I'm not sure what you two are capable of any more."

Grace stepped up to the older woman. "Keep trying to undermine our orders and you'll find out just what I'm capable of."

"Okay, sir," Matt said. "you two have made your point."

"We're not trying to make a point." Everett said.

Grace focused on her connection to Telford's mind. It was working.

"C'mon, open the door, sir, please!" Matt pleaded.

"This has to be done, Matt." Grace said.

Matt glared at her. "What you're doing is killing him!"

Grace returned the glare. "We know that, Lieutenant."

Camile hit the radio again. "Brody!"

Matt moved towards the door. "Alright, now, sir, I cannot,"

Grace slammed Matt back against the wall. "Back off Lieutenant. We have our orders." her mind relinked with Telford's and she could feel him slipping away but she also felt the moment the brain washing broke. "Now, Everett."

Everett hit his radio. "Brody."

After about thirty seconds, the door opened and Grace and Everett went rushing in. Grace let Matt go and the man fell to the ground, breathing hard. The two commanding officers fell to their knees on either side of Telford.

Grace held her hand over Telford's chest and her eyes fell unfocused.

"Come over, David." Everett said quietly. "Don't give up on us. Grace will kill you if you die."

It was a few more moments before Telford's eyes shot open and Grace's refocused. She leaned back with a sigh of relief as Everett helped Telford sit up a bit. The colonel took several deep breaths before grabbing onto Everett's jacket.

"You're all in danger." he said.

Grace frowned. "What?"

Telford looked at her. "They're coming."

Grace resisted the urge to hit the man. She hated cryptic.

"Who's coming here, David?" Everett asked.

"The Lucian Alliance." Telford said. "They're coming to take Destiny."

Grace narrowed her eyes. "Oh I don't think so."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace stood beside Everett as they started their ship wide speech.

"We've been informed that this ship faces an incursion by armed forces of the Lucian Alliance," Everett started. "the group responsible for the attack on Icarus Base. All military personnel on board have been placed on high alert."

Grace cleared her throat. She hated when they had to do this. "If the enemy has acquired the means to dial Destiny, their point of ingress will be the Stargate. So the gate room is off limits. All surrounding corridors have been placed in lock down. No one may enter without proper authorization."

Everett crossed his arms. "We have provided Homeworld Security with intel on the planet from which the Lucian Alliance intends to launch their assault. They are dispatching forces as we speak."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Now standing in the Mess, Grace addressed the civilians of the crew. "In the best case scenario, Earth forces take the launch point intact and we gain a supply line from home. The worst case scenario is that our forces don't make it before the attack is launched, in which case we'll have to deal with them on our end." She looked at the faces of the people in front of her. They were trying to be brave but she could see, in their minds, they were just as scared as everyone else. "In that event, all non-military personnel will be ordered back to your quarters where you will remain until the situation has been resolved. Make no mistake, this will be dealt with swiftly and decisively." she gave a small smile. "Thank you. That's all."

Grace stood back while everyone left the room. She saw Camile making her way over and held back an eye roll. Fer cryin out loud, couldn't this woman just let things go?

"Grace," Camile said.

Grace exhaled. "Until this is over, Camile, it's General. I'm not civilian for this."

Camile nodded. "Very well. General," she dropped her voice as people walked by. "only a couple of hours ago, Colonel Telford admitted to being a mole for the Lucian Alliance and now suddenly he's on our side."

Grace nodded. "That's right."

"You trust him." Camile tried to state but it came out as a question.

Grace looked at Camile. "There are few people I trust. He's not one of them."

Camile looked confused. "Then, why?"

Grace started walking away. "You don't need to know."

Matt rushed after Grace. Come on people, she had an attack to prepare for.

"What in the hell was that?" Matt asked.

Grace had to do it. "What in the hell was that, ma'am?"

Matt glared at her. "All you had to do was tell me."

Grace barely glanced at him. "We were keeping you out of it."

"You didn't have to." Matt said as he turned to face Grace, making her stop. "If I had known that killing him and bringing him back was the only way to beat that brainwashing technology, I'd have been behind you one hundred percent."

Grace cocked a brow. "So you'll follow orders as long as we explain everything to you beforehand?"

Matt shook his head. "No, ma'am, that is not what I meant."

Grace nodded. "Well, that's good, because if it was, we'd have a problem, Lieutenant. Do we have a problem?" she held Matt's gaze, not bothered one bit by the fact that Matt towered over her.

Matt shook his head, backing down. "No ma'am."

"Good. Cause now's not the time for that." Grace said before walking away.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace walked into the infirmary and found TJ checking supplies while Telford sat on his bed, staring at the ground. She felt for the man. He loved his job but it was because of his job that he was brainwashed and used against the people he called his friends. Giving him a moment, Grace headed over to TJ. Even without her abilities, she could feel the tension rolling off TJ.

"It's going to be okay, TJ." Grace said as she stopped beside the older woman.

TJ glanced at Grace. "Do you know what he has planned?"

Grace nodded. "It's our plan, not just his."

TJ nodded as well. She figured they were both part of the plan. "And keeping me here?"

Grace smiled some. "That's all Everett. I'm stuck here too."

TJ smiled. "I can only imagine how that conversation went."

Grace huffed. "It went behind my back. I'm here under Dad's orders per Everett's request."

"And here the crew thought you two were yelling at each other because you couldn't agree on a plan." TJ laughed.

Grace winced. Yeah, okay she had started yelling pretty loud when she found out what Everett had done. "It just pissed me off. I'm useful here, yes but I'm more useful outside those doors if the Alliance gets through."

TJ set down what she was holding to face Grace. "I didn't think you had to be that close to use that ability."

Grace cleared her throat. She'd confided in TJ about the ability she refused to use. "That's a last resort. If I don't have to use it, I won't."

TJ nodded. "I know." she looked at Telford. "You might want to have a talk with him. He's pissed Everett won't let him go back to his body."

Grace's eyes popped as she looked at the man. "Are you out of your ever loving mind, David!" she stormed over to the startled man. "We just killed you and brought you back. You aren't going anywhere until you rest."

Telford sighed. "Grace,"

Grace shook her head. "No, it's General until this is over. And since Everett can't order you, I am. Unless something against our control causes you to switch back, you are not leaving Rush's body until I say otherwise. Are we clear, Colonel?"

Telford stared at Grace for a moment. Her tone and posture, that order could have come straight from her father.

He nodded. "Yes ma'am, we are."

Grace returned the nod. "Good. Now, lay down and rest."

Telford watched Grace move back over to TJ before doing as he was told.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"All personnel report to your designated areas. This is not a drill. Defense teams stand by."

Grace zipped up her vest as she heard Everett's order over the radio. She moved over to TJ and helped the woman get her vest on over her stomach. Hopefully it would protect the baby and if it didn't, Grace used her mind to throw up a barrier in front of the door, that would. She'd drop it if she felt a member of the crew coming.

Grace met TJ's gaze. "Here we go."

TJ nodded. "Here we go."

'Keep them safe, Grace.' Everett said over the link.

'Nothing's going to happen to them,' Grace said back. 'not while I'm around. Now focus, Colonel. Those bastards are not taking our ship.'

'Yes ma'am.'

Grace positioned herself halfway between the door and the infirmary beds. Anyone wanting to get in would have to get through her first and good luck to those who try.

"Defense teams, stand by to secure prisoners on my order."

Grace shared a frown with TJ.

'What happened?' Grace asked over the link.

'Rush, in David's body, just came through.'

Grace closed her eyes. 'Son of a bitch.' she took a deep breath. 'Be careful.'

'You too.'

"What happened?"

Grace and TJ turned to Telford. Check that, Grace looked into his mind.

"Rush." she said. TJ looked at her and she nodded. Yeah, the pain in the ass was really back. Damnit.

Rush nodded. "It's me."

Grace saw the anxiety on his face. "Relax Rush, we know everything."

"And what's being done?" Rush asked.

Grace sighed, not noticing her barrier was weakening with her lack of focus. "Well, we had a plan, until David came stumbling through the gate. Now," she shrugged. "we fight."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace heard distant gunfire and yanked her side arm out. Shit, not good. Rush headed for the door.

"Rush, no. Stay here." Grace said.

"The ship is under attack." Rush said.

Grace rolled her eyes. "Yes, I know that."

Before she could stop him, Rush ran out. What the? She checked her barrier. Damnit, she lost her focus and it fell.

"Rush!" she called out. She looked at TJ. "We can't leave him unprotected and I won't leave you alone."

TJ nodded, grabbing her own gun. "Let's go."

Grace threw up a barrier around TJ and told her so.

TJ smiled. "Thank you."

Grace returned the smile. "Anything for you and the baby."

The two women took off after Rush.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace and TJ followed Rush.

"Damnit Rush!" Grace called. "Get back here!"

Being so focused on getting to Rush, Grace missed the approached Alliance group until they had her and TJ surrounded. They watched the woman Grace knew to be Kiva shoot at Rush only for the doors shut, blocking Rush from view.

Thank you, Brody, Grace thought as one of the Alliance men took her gun and another took TJ's. Oh this was bad.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Kiva stood in front of Grace after informing Everett they wouldn't be complying with his request to surrender. Shocking.

"So you're General Grace Carter-O'Neill." Kiva said.

Grace smirked. "Well fancy that, I'm famous. I was sure it was only my parents the bastards of the universe knew."

Kiva mimicked the smirk. "Aren't you a bit young to be a General?"

Grace shrugged. "I'm special."

"Is that so?" Kiva asked.

Grace nodded. "It is." she used her abilities to knock Kiva off her feet. "Neat, huh?"

Kiva seemed shocked before standing. She stared at Grace for a second before backhanding her. Grace shook her head a bit. Ow.

"I wouldn't do that again, if I were you." Kiva said.

Grace's smirk was back. Damn, too much time with her father. "That's not even half of what I can do."

"And yet we were able to capture you." Kiva said.

Grace could see she was aiming to deflate Grace's ego. Right, like that would happen.

"I blame my parents." Grace said. "They passed on their inability to stay out of enemy hands."

Kiva circled around Grace. She held back an eye roll. That was not nearly as intimidating as the bad guys thought.

'Grace?'

Grace almost sighed in relief. 'Everett.'

'Are you three okay?'

Grace ran her tongue over her split lip. 'Well, I ran my mouth and knocked Kiva on her ass so, you know, I got hit. But TJ and the baby are fine.'

'Behave Grace. Please.'

Grace heard the slight plead in Everett's tone. 'I'll play nice. And I promise, TJ won't leave my sight, no matter what.'

'Thank you.'

'No thanks needed. You're family.'

Kiva stopped in front of Grace. "You're going to be helpful."

Grace cocked a brow. "Um, yeah. I don't think so. The only people I will help are my people."

Kiva pulled out her gun and pointed it at TJ, who was kneeling on the ground with the other crew members who'd been caught.

"You will be helping your people." Kiva said.

Grace swallowed. Shit. "What do you want?"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace tensed beside Telford as Kiva picked an airman, Riley and TJ and then pulled her gun. No, hell no.

"That's a mistake." Telford said.

Kiva cocked her gun. "It's a demonstration." she walked up behind TJ and aimed the gun at her head.

Telford rushed over to her. "All it will do is force their hand."

Grace stretched the barrier around TJ to envelop Riley and the airman.

"Do you want control of the ship or not?" Telford asked Kiva.

Grace inwardly smiled. Good job, David.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Take six men." Kiva said to Telford as he explained his plan.

"I'll need twice that," Telford tried.

"Six." Kiva repeated. "And if anything goes wrong," she moved over to the three away from the others but pointed her gun at Grace. "these four die."

Grace and TJ looked at Telford.

Telford shook his head. "Not the women." he nodded to TJ. "She's a medic and Grace, she has the ancient healing power."

Kiva lowered her gun. "Prove it."

Telford motioned Grace over and held out his hand, which had the cut Kiva had given, at the time Rush, to prove he wasn't faking. Grace held her hand over Telford's and her eyes fell unfocused. It didn't take long for Grace to heal the cut and Telford showed Kiva his hand.

"Fine," Kiva said. "they live. For now."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace and TJ followed Kiva into a storeroom where an Alliance member was on the ground, badly bandaged.

"This is my lieutenant, Varro." Kiva said. "Save him."

Grace knelt down, helping TJ down after then lifted the bandage. "He's badly wounded. This is going to take both of us."

Kiva cocked a brow. "You healed Telford just fine."

Grace gave the Alliance leader a look. "That was a cut on his hand. This is a bullet wound near his neck. It's gonna take a bit more then what I have."

Kiva nodded. "Then get to it."

Grace rolled her eyes as Kiva walked away. She was getting sick of that woman, fast.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace glared at the Alliance man who was pushing her and TJ back towards Kiva. Please no, she didn't want to go near the mean woman. She smelled funny. Kiva looked at them.

"I'm going to ask for a show of good faith." Kiva said into the radio.

"What do you want?" Everett replied back.

Grace felt TJ's relief at hearing Everett's voice.

'She's going to let you talk to TJ.' Grace said over the link. 'Keep it professional. We can't let them know TJ means something to you or they'll use her against you.'

'Got it. Thank you for the warning.'

Grace watched Kiva hand TJ the radio. Grace, behind Kiva, tapped her general's star and TJ gave a small nod. Grace knew TJ would use Everett's rank.

"Colonel?" TJ said. Grace and Everett were the only one's who could pick up on the slight shake in TJ's voice.

"Lieutenant. How are you?" Everett asked.

"I'm fine." TJ said. Her eyes drifted to her stomach for a split second. "We're all fine."

"What is it that they want?" Everett asked.

"Some of their people are injured badly." TJ said. "Grace and I are gonna need medical supplies to help them."

"I'll get back to you Lieutenant." Everett said.

"Yes sir." TJ handed the radio back to Kiva and moved back to Grace's side. Grace once again extended a barrier around the pregnant woman. Now they had to wait.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Alright, we're through the first part. I know, I kicked Grace's sarcasm up to Jack level but I thought it was needed. I hope you all liked it. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading. Next up is Incursion Part 2.

End Transmission


	66. Incursion Part 2

Begin Transmission

Lacy here peoples with the season one finale of SGU. We've reached it people and I'll tell ya now, I've got some big plans for season two. So many things that I'm fixing or changing. And I hope everyone will like it. Anywho, on to this chapter. Hmm, I can't actually say anything without giving away my plans. *taps chin* Oh well! Have fun!

Disclaimer: I own Grace and the baby.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace knelt beside TJ, her gaze on Riley, who's head wound was getting worse, leaving him laying on the ground, half unconscious. She wanted to at least heal him some but every time she tried to move, the Alliance bastard behind her dug his gun deeper into her back. She was gonna have one hell of a bruise before this was over but if she had her way, the Alliance would be a lot more then bruised.

"This is Young."

Hearing Everett's voice over the radio, Grace felt TJ relax a bit and allowed herself to relax some also.

"We've got the medical supplies you requested. We are prepared to give them to you as a show of good faith."

Kiva looked at Grace as she answered Everett. "Thank you."

"One condition. You and I meet to make the exchange."

Kiva motioned for TJ and Grace to stand up. "Agreed."

Grace glanced at the Alliance member behind you. "You're going to have to remove your gun from my spine so I can do what your boss asked."

"Dannic," Kiva said. "let her up."

The man, Dannic, stepped back and Grace stood before helping TJ to her feet. The two plus Dannic followed Kiva. They walked a short distance, as Everett and the others still held most of the ship and waited around the corner for Dannac's signal.

'Be ready.' Grace said to Everett. 'One way or another, you'll be leaving this with at least TJ.'

'Please be careful, kid.' Everett replied knowing he couldn't talk Grace out of her plan.

'TJ has a barrier around her, it won't fall even if something happens to me.' Grace said. 'She and the baby will be fine.'

'What about you?'

Grace touched the already healing cut on her lip. 'I heal fast.'

Dannic motioned for Kiva, Grace and TJ to come around the corner. They were tailed by a few more of Kiva's men. Grace was only slightly surprised to see Greer with Everett. Either the man offered to trade places with either Grace or TJ or Everett had given him the idea. No way would Everett make it an order, no matter how much he cared about Grace and TJ.

"Who's this?" Kiva asked.

"Ronald Greer." Everett said. "He is also a medic."

"Another offer of good faith?" Kiva questioned.

"In exchange for Lieutenant Johansen." Everett said.

Grace saw that coming. She could take care of herself, make it so no one could touch her if she wanted. TJ, she was pregnant and only had Grace's protection and there was no guarantee that she would be able to protect TJ from everything.

'I'm sorry.' Everett said over the link.

'If you hadn't picked TJ,' Grace said. 'I would have sent you flying into the bulkhead by now.'

"First things first." Kiva looked at TJ. "Go and check the supplies and see they're what you need."

Grace barely held back a smirk. Well, thank you stupid Alliance bitch. She just played into Grace's plan without knowing it.

'Get ready.' Grace said to Everett.

Everett gave her a barely noticeable nod. TJ stepped forward and started taking the bags from Greer. Grace saw TJ shake her head at Everett and almost rolled her eyes. Of course she didn't want them to save her. Oi. TJ started to step back towards Grace when the lights started to flicker. Hmm, not part of the plan but it worked.

As the power failed completely and Kiva and Dannic pointed their guns in TJ's direction, Grace threw up a barrier, between herself and TJ, effectively cutting the two groups off, leaving TJ with Everett and Greer and Grace with the Alliance.

"TJ, get behind me." Everett said.

"She takes one step in your direction and I will shoot her myself." Kiva said.

Grace snorted. "I hope you enjoy your bullet wound then."

Kiva looked at Grace. "What are you talking about?"

Grace did smirk this time. "I told you that wasn't even half of what I could do. You shoot at TJ and the bullet will come right back at you. You've got me, TJ will leave the medical supplies where they are. Let them go." Grace looked at TJ. "Leave the bags and move back to Everett and Greer."

"I said don't move." Kiva repeated.

Grace was getting sick of this woman telling her crew members what to do. She knew this would drain her but she'd been working on it. Holding the barrier up, Grace removed the bags from TJ, the pregnant woman standing still while Grace did, then Grace gently pushed TJ in Everett's direction. Everett reached out and pulled TJ behind himself.

"What just happened?" Kiva shouted in confusion.

Grace knew she was about to tell the enemy more then it needed to know but oh well.

"I'm a descendent of the Ancients." she said. "I have more power then you do. Now let them go."

"I've got a shot, sir." Greer said to Everett.

"My men have been ordered to execute the prisoners if I am killed." Kiva said.

Grace looked at Greer. "Stand down, Sgt. You've got TJ, I'll be fine."

"Ma'am," Greer said.

"You heard her, Sgt." Everett said. "Stand down."

The lights flickered back on.

"Get the supplies." Kiva said to Grace.

Grace moved the barrier closer to the others so she could access the medical supplies. Picking the bags up, Grace met Everett's gaze before moving back to Kiva. With her gun aimed at the others, Kiva pulled Grace away and the Alliance members vanished behind another closed bulkhead just as Matt and his team entered from behind Everett. Everett sighed.

"Damnit." he looked at TJ. "Are you okay?"

TJ exhaled. "Grace didn't let them touch me but Everett," fear shimmered in her eyes. "Grace isn't controlling anything she says. They're going to hurt her to shut her up."

Everett nodded. "I know but she's too much like her father. She'll say or do anything to prevent them from hurting any of our people." he sighed. "I just hope she doesn't push too far."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace stumbled a bit as she dropped the medical supplies. Telford caught her.

"You okay?" he asked softly.

Grace rested her head against his shoulder briefly. "Using two abilities at once is still draining but I wasn't going to let her drag TJ back here."

"What happened?" Telford asked.

Grace shook her head. "I don't know. The power went out but I'm too drained to go into the ship and see what's going on."

Telford cocked a brow. "You can do that?"

Grace smiled. "I can do a lot, David." she sensed Kiva coming and stood on her own. "Can you take the bags to that storage room where that guy, um, Varro, is?"

Before Telford could respond, Kiva came storming in. Oh boy, she was pissed.

"What happened?" Telford asked, even though he'd already asked Grace.

"They surprised us." Kiva said, pulling her gun.

Grace's gut clenched. Shit.

"What do you mean?" Telford asked.

Not even looking at the other hostages, Kiva aimed her gun and fired a single shot.

"NO!" Grace screamed as the bullet hit Corporal Rivers dead in the chest. It was too fast, Grace couldn't stop it.

"They surprised us." Kiva said to Telford again, her anger clear in her tone. "Do you want me to explain it again?"

Telford moved in front of Grace, both to protect her and because he was angry. "The hostages are useless to us if they're DEAD!"

Kiva glared at Telford. "At least they serve a purpose." Pocketing her gun, Kiva took out her radio and moved to Grace, handing it to her. "Tell them."

Grace glared at the woman. "Tell them yourself."

Kiva pulled her gun again. "Tell them or another dies."

'Grace,'

Grace was floored to hear Telford in her head. 'You have the gene?'

'I do. Tell them. Don't cause any more trouble, you need your energy.'

'Alright.'

Grace snatched the radio from Kiva without breaking her glare.

"Everett,"

"I'm here,"

Grace exhaled slowly. "She just killed Rivers."

It was a few moments before Everett responded. "Understood."

Kiva tore the radio out of Grace's hand before storming out of the room. Grace let herself lean on Telford again.

"Mark my words, David," Grace said. "she won't make it off this ship alive."

Telford put his arm around Grace. "No, no she won't."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace looked at Varro as she slid the oxygen mask over his face. She really didn't want to save him but she wasn't about to risk another of her crew. With a sigh, she moved to one of the medical bags and started sorting through the things.

'Okay, now that our link is open, I can literally feel the tension rolling off you.' Telford said. 'What's wrong?'

Grace laughed a bit to herself. 'Oh what isn't wrong? I'm not good in high stress situations, I'm drained and, while I know that, I'm still keeping a barrier around you and the others and I would love nothing more then to let this Alliance bastard die but I can't.'

'It's gonna be okay, Grace. We'll get through this.'

Grace sighed. 'I hope so.' she saw an Alliance member come in. 'Oh joy, I've been given a babysitter.'

'That was my doing.'

'Why?'

'You're the one who said you're drained.'

Grace smiled. 'Thank you, David.'

"I have orders to help." the Alliance member said.

Grace nodded. "What's your name?"

"Koz."

Grace pointed to some supplies that she'd laid out. "I'll let you know what I need."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace wiped her arm across her forehead as she sewed Varro up. She had to finish this, her energy was fading fast.

"Grace," Telford entered the room. "she told me to check on your progress."

Grace glanced at Telford. "Tell her it'd be a hell of a lot faster if the damned lights didn't keep going off."

"Well, that's a whole other problem." Telford said, not offended by Grace's tone. He knew she was stressed. "The Destiny came out of FTL within range of a pulsar."

Grace looked at him. "You're kidding."

Telford shook his head. "Nope. We don't have much time before the shield fails. Colonel Young and his people are trying to solve it, but,"

Grace nodded. "She won't let them."

"I'll do my best to convince her." Telford said.

"You do that." Grace said.

Telford held her eyes. 'Hold on Gracie.'

Grace took a breath. 'I'm trying.'

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace had just finished patching up Varro when a wave of exhaustion hit her and her knees just about gave out. She grabbed the table for support and shut her eyes, trying to keep her breathing even. Koz rushed around the table to help Grace but she pushed him back.

"I'm fine." she said.

"And Varro?" Koz asked.

Grace pulled her gloves off. "I've done all I can for him."

'Everett,'

'You sound tired kiddo.'

'You have no idea. How are things on your side?'

'We're about to make an exchange. Four and four plus we're giving you guys some food.'

'Which four of ours did you ask for?'

'I didn't ask. She asked to speak with Camile and she asked for the civilians.'

Grace frowned. 'We don't have four civilians. We have two, excluding me.'

'Eli and Chloe aren't with you?'

Grace's heart fell as she realized her boyfriend, who she hadn't thought about once, was missing. 'No, they're not here.'

'Okay Gracie,' Everett tried to calm Grace down. 'we'll find them. You try and rest some. But stay alert.'

'I've got David watching my back, I'll be okay.'

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

With Koz following her, Grace walked back into the gate room and Kiva walked over to them.

"Will he live?" Kiva asked, referring to Varro.

"I got the bullet out and stopped the bleeding, so he should have a chance." Grace said. "I'd like to take a look at the other wounded."

Kiva just stared at Grace for a long moment. Ever a military daughter, Grace held the woman's gaze, waiting for her to make her choice.

"Fine." Kiva finally said.

Grace moved and helped up one of the airman, who was bleeding badly.

"Let's go." Grace said.

Riley, who'd recovered some, helped the man up as well and they walked away.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace smiled at Riley. "It's a good thing you've got as hard a head as the rest of us."

Riley laughed a bit. "Yeah, I guess so."

Grace started cleaning Riley's wound as Varro spoke up.

"Thank you." he said.

Grace cleared her throat. "Your commander already showed her appreciation by not killing me."

"Must be difficult to be forced to save the life of your enemy." Varro commented.

"No. I would have done it anyway." Grace said. "As long as it keeps Kiva from killing more of my people."

Grace poured some sterile water on a pad and pressed it to Riley's head. She had him hold it while she moved to grab something.

"How's the pain?" Grace asked Varro, not really caring but she had the feeling if he died, one of her people was dead too.

"Bearable." Varro said. "Look, I'm trying to say,"

Grace turned to face him, perhaps a little too fast as her vision swam a little. "I don't really care. I'm exhausted and have drained myself too far and I have other patients, so excuse me."

Grace moved back to Riley, ignoring the look Varro and Koz shared.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace was glad she was sitting. 'You're doing what?'

'It's the only way kiddo.' Everett said.

'The plan will work, Grace.' Telford chimed in.

Grace had figured out that she could talk to at least two people at the same time, kinda like three way calling, and everyone could hear each other. Ah the perks of being advanced.

'You two are so lucky I can't smack you.' Grace said. 'This is the dumbest plan I've ever heard and if either of you gets hurt, I'll kill you myself.'

'Look, she cares.' Telford said.

'Shut up David.' Grace and Everett echoed each other.

'Okay, having one of you say it is fine but that was just creepy.' Telford said.

'When is this taking place?' Grace asked.

'It's already happening. The civilians are being rounded up and they should be coming for the military soon.' Telford said.

Grace ran a hand over her face. 'Be careful. Both of you. I can safely say there are people who like you in one piece.'

'Who?' the men asked.

Grace rolled her eyes. 'Go away.'

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace wrapped the airman's injured arm as Varro walked around near by.

"No shooting." Varro said. "That's a good sign."

Grace glanced at him but didn't respond.

"I think the stitching is torn." Varro said, looking down at his wound.

"You're moving around too much." Grace said.

She moved over to him and started looking at his wound.

"I understand your anger at losing the ship," Varro said. "but it wasn't really yours to begin with."

Grace picked up what she needed to restitch the wound. "That's where you're wrong, Varro."

The man frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I'm a descendent of the Ancients," Grace said, as she worked on the wound. "if this ship was meant for anyone, it was me. And if I wasn't drained almost to the point of passing out, you can bet I would have kicked all your asses off the ship by now."

Varro smirked. "You can't do that."

Grace glanced over her shoulder and Koz's feet came flying from under him, knocking him to the ground.

"Tell me Koz," Grace said as she focused on Varro's wound again. "is there a heavy weight sitting on your chest?"

Koz gasped a bit. "There is."

Grace blinked and Koz exhaled fast.

"You were saying?" Grace said to Varro.

Varro nodded his head a bit. "Alright, then I guess we should be thankful you're drained."

Grace nodded. "You should be."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace looked up from Kiva at Varro as he spoke into his radio.

"This is Varro." he said. "What are you doing?"

"I'm gonna put an end to this." came the reply. Grace recognized the voice as Dannic. "Bring me their injured soldiers."

Grace stepped back from Kiva, removing her hands from the woman. "Not if you want me to save your commander."

Varro looked at her, as if pleading for Grace to continue with her work on Kiva. Grace shook her head. Not happening pal. Seeing one of the airman move out of the corner of her eye, Grace turned her head just as the man went at one of the Alliance members. Grace tried to pull them apart but she had drained herself too far. Shit. This was going down hill and fast.

'Everett! David!' she called out.

Neither man answered. The Alliance member started firing his weapon as he fought the airman and Grace couldn't do anything to protect anyone in the room. She stood, almost frozen as bullets went flying everywhere. Before Grace knew it, she felt hot fire in her abdomen as she fell to the ground. She gasped, trying to stay awake but already being drained, she felt her eyes slipping shut.

'Dad's gonna kill me.'

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

So, who saw me ending it with Grace thinking something like that? Yeah, me too. Um, it wasn't too much of a cliffy, only about as much as the episode itself. I hope you're all okay with Grace taking TJ's place. I honestly couldn't bring myself to kill the baby. Don't worry, Grace won't be dying. The story would kinda end if she did. So, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	67. Intervention

Begin Transmission

I'M STILL ALIVE! *pauses* Sorry, after the end of the last chapter, I thought for sure I was toast. Yes, I know, I got Grace shot but all that means is she'll be seriously pissed off when she wakes up. So, here's the difference between this chapter and how the episode actually went. Grace, like TJ, will be 'dreaming' but instead of being on the planet with the people they left behind, she'll be seeing her family and those on Earth who share a link with her, will actually being seeing and talking to her. It's gonna be weird and different but since when isn't it? Have fun!

Disclaimer: I own Grace and the baby.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace groaned as she rolled over. There was an irritating beeping sound near her right ear and it needed to go away before she sent it flying across the room. Sighing, she opened her eyes and got very confused.

Why the hell was she at the SGC? And in the infirmary of all places? There is no way she slept long enough to get back to Earth. Really, she could sleep longer then most people she knew but even that was pushing it for her.

"Hey kiddo,"

Grace's eyes grew wide as she heard her father's voice. Turning her head, she saw Jack sitting beside her bed, looking like he'd been sleeping just as long as she had.

"Dad?" she asked cautiously.

Jack nodded. "It's me, Gracie."

Grace frowned. "I'm confused."

Jack cleared his throat. "Yeah, we were too, at first."

Grace's frown deepened. "We?"

Jack nodded his head to the other side of her bed. She turned and saw John and Telford.

"Now I'm really confused." Grace said, turning back to her father.

"Best we can figure," John said. "something happened to you on the ship and you called out to us for help."

Grace nodded slowly. "Actually, I called to Everett and David," she motioned to the other man. "but you two are good too." she looked at Telford. "Why didn't you answer?"

Telford shifted in his seat. "Kiva caught me. We shot each other. I think they were dragging my body in as all hell broke lose."

Grace's eyes widened again. "Body?"

Telford cursed. "Breathe Gracie. I'm not dead. Just hurt."

Jack moved to sit beside his daughter. "What about you?"

Grace looked down at her stomach. "I got shot." she ignored the collective breath the three drew. "One of the airmen tried to attack an Alliance member and it didn't go well." she shook her head. "I drained myself too far. I couldn't protect anyone."

John moved closer to Grace. "Kid, you did the best you could. Now, can you tell how bad you're hurt."

Grace exhaled and let her eyes fall unfocused. She did a quick check of her body and hissed as the pain hit her. All three men winced at the hiss of pain and John and Telford moved closer.

"It's not good." Grace said as her eyes refocused. She looked at the concerned men. "I don't know if I'm going to make it."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Everett stood silently in front of the other military personal where they'd been gathered in the Mess. He had also placed himself directly in front of TJ because there was no way he was letting anything happen to her.

One of the Alliance men came running in. From what Grace had told him and the wound he saw on the man's shoulder, he knew it was Varro.

"Dannic!" Varro said sharply.

"The military personnel are a liability." Dannic said.

"Kiva's still alive." Varro said. "The girl, the Ancient one was injured. She was shot."

TJ and Everett looked up sharply hearing those words. No, not Grace.

"She was military as well." Dannic said. "It was a mistake to trust her."

Before Dannic or Varro could blink, Everett surged forward, grabbing Dannic around the neck before wrapping his arms around him and slamming him to the ground.

"Everett!" TJ called out as she felt a pain shoot through her stomach. "No! Stop!"

Several Alliance members grabbed Everett and pulled him off of Dannic.

"I want him dead!" Dannic yelled.

Varro grabbed Dannic and shoved him backwards. "Listen to me! Listen to me!" he pushed Dannic into the corridor and lowered his voice. "We need their co-operation! We can use the communication stones to get a team of doctors on board."

"We can't spare the men." Dannic said.

"We can use some of them." Varro motioned to the military personal. "It won't matter what they report back, there's nothing anyone on Earth can do about this."

Dannic watched Everett continue to struggle against the men holding him. There was no doubt the man was pissed about the young woman being hurt.

"All right." Dannic said, looking at Varro. "But if Kiva dies, they all die."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Varro walked into the infirmary as Dr. Brightman finished Telford's surgery.

"Is he gonna make it?" Varro asked.

Brightman nodded. "Yeah, he'll be fine. The bullet passed clean through."

"Let me know when he wakes up." Varro said. "I wanna talk to him."

"Listen. Your commander wasn't so lucky." Brightman said. "Doctor Finch is working on her right now, but it isn't looking good. We think the bullet may have lodged in her liver."

"It would be in everyone's best interests if she survived." Varro said some what threateningly.

Brightman worked not to roll her eyes. "Yes, I get that."

"What about the girl?" Varro asked, looking at Grace.

Brightman swallowed. She'd known Grace for a number of years. "Well, we've managed to stem the bleeding but she was already very weak when she was shot. Right now, there's no guarantee that she will survive. Excuse me."

Varro stood back, still watching Grace, as the doctor moved onto another patient.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace felt herself get dizzy and her hand flew to her head.

"Easy Gracie." Jack said. "Lay down, sweetheart."

Grace laid back on the bed she was still sitting on. "I feel weak."

Telford perched on the end of her bed. "Just rest, Grace. I know what you're feeling but it'll get better."

Grace swallowed. "Are you sure?"

Jack smoothed Grace's hair back. "You're like me, kiddo. Too stubborn to let a little thing like a gun shot keep ya down."

Grace laughed.

John looked at Jack. "Was that really a good thing to pass on?"

Jack shrugged. "Probably not but I'm certainly not regretting it now."

"Can you tell what's going on with the others, Grace?" Telford asked, resting a comforting hand on her leg.

Grace shook her head. "No, I can't connect with Everett and because I'm unconscious, I can't look into anyone else."

"Why can't you connect with Young?" John asked.

Grace gave a weak shrug. "I don't know. Either he's got his mind closed off or something's upset him to the point that his mind is too clouded for me to see anything." she panted slightly. "God, it hurts."

"What does?" Jack asked, worry for his daughter etching across his face.

Grace laid a hand on her stomach. "Where I was shot. It's burning."

John and Jack each took a hold of one of Grace's hands while Telford tightened his grip on her leg.

"Hold on, Gracie."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Everett noticed the pained expression on TJ's face. "Tamara, what's wrong?"

TJ looked at Everett with tears in her eyes. "I think the baby's coming."

Everett's eyes widened in fear. "It's too early."

TJ nodded. "I know but the stress of everything must have triggered early labor." she exhaled slowly. "Our baby is coming, Everett."

Everett, seeing no one was watching them, wrapped his arm around TJ and tucked her head under his chin.

"Hold on, sweetheart." he said softly.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace swallowed and tried to focus her mind on something other then the burning pain in her gut.

"How is everyone?" Grace asked John and Jack. "Back home and on Atlantis."

Jack could tell Grace was trying to distract herself. "Well, the SGC is still standing. Hank's complaining he's getting too old to deal with the new SG-1 but given how long your grandfather handled us, I told him to suck it up."

Grace laughed as best she could and looked at John. "How's Torren?"

John smiled. "Misses his Aunt Grace but he's doing great. Growing up so fast."

Jack brushed Grace's hair back again. "Yeah, they do that."

Normally Grace would have rolled her eyes at her dad taking a trip down memory lane but right now, it comforted her. However, the comfort didn't last long as the burning pain got worse.

"Oh damn," she hissed. "this is the last time I get shot."

Jack squeezed Grace's hand. "It damn well better be. My heart can't take this, kiddo."

"Dido." John and Telford chimed in.

"Oh shut up." Grace grunted through the pain. She noticed Telford was starting to fade. "David, where are you going?"

Telford looked down at the hand he had on Grace's leg. "I think I'm waking up." he looked back at Grace. "I'm gonna make sure you live, Gracie. You fight too."

Grace smiled at him. "I promise."

Telford faded completely and Jack and John turned to Grace.

"Something going on there we need to know about?" they asked together.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Everett was the last off the ship, his heart heavy having to leave Grace behind and once he was through the gate, he moved right to TJ's side, seeing the pain on her face as the contractions came stronger each time.

He looked at Riley, seeing the man's head wound and limp. "Hey, Sergeant, how are you feeling?"

"I'll be all right, sir." Riley said. "Grace patched me up good." he looked around. "Nice place."

Everett gave a small laugh. He rubbed TJ's lower back. "You alright sweetheart?"

TJ swallowed. "I need to sit down."

"Looks like a storm's coming." Vanessa said.

As if the clouds heard her, lightning flashed and thunder sounded.

Thinking of his coming child and the coming storm, Everett raised his voice to be heard by everyone. "We need to find shelter, fast." he kissed TJ's head. "Hold on just a little longer."

"Which one of us?" TJ asked.

Everett smiled. "Both of you."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Everett sat on the ground with TJ leaning back against him while Riley stood beside them, almost guarding them. By now the whole group knew TJ was in labor and while others were looking for shelter, some were looking for things that could help the expecting mother.

Everett continued to rub TJ's back as he did his best to coach her through each contraction.

"Colonel!" Everett looked up at Vanessa's shout "We found a system of small caves just over that ridge about two clicks! Should be enough to shelter everyone if we break into smaller groups."

Before Everett could respond, two more flashes of lightning crossed the sky, one hitting the ground not far from the group. People jumped and TJ let out a gasp in pain and surprise.

"That's good enough!" Everett called back to Vanessa.

No sooner had the words left Everett's mouth did the gate start spinning.

"Back up everyone!" Everett called. He looked at two airmen. "I need you two to follow James and get TJ to those caves."

The two nodded and stepped forward as Everett kissed TJ's sweaty forehead.

"Sweetheart," he said softly. "you need to get to the cave and get situated. I will be right behind you but I need to make sure everyone else gets there too."

TJ nodded, panting a bit. "Alright."

Everett helped TJ stand before the two airmen took over and led TJ in Vanessa's direction. The wormhole opened and to Everett's shock, Varro, a man he knew to be named Koz and four other Alliance men stepped through.

Varro walked right to Everett. "Dannic's taken control. These men were loyal to me."

Everett turned his back on Varro and called out to his people. "All right, people, listen up! We're gonna move out! But stay together! Let's go!"

More lightning hit the ground, causing the group to move fast.

"Colonel!" Varro called.

Everett spun on the man. "You allowed a girl I see as my daughter get shot and I haven't heard a word about her since. I have nothing to say to you."

"We're here 'cause I stood up for you!" Varro said, angry. "He would have killed you all!" he exhaled. "And if I could have saved her from being shot, I would have. She saved my life."

Everett turned on Varro again. "She shouldn't have."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Matt laid eyes on Grace's unconscious body and felt like he'd been punched. Greer held a similar expression.

"What happened?" Matt asked Camile.

"She was shot." Camile said, her voice filled with tears. "We almost lost her but she'll make it."

Matt moved over to Grace and smoothed her hair back. "Keep fighting kid. Keep fighting."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace opened her eyes and found she was still with her father and John but that the pain in her gut had reduced, greatly.

"How ya feeling?" John asked.

Grace swallowed. "There's not hot poker in my stomach any more but it still hurts."

Jack smiled. "I think it's safe to say you'll live to torment the IOA another day, Gracie."

Grace laughed a bit, as did John.

"I'm sure they'll be thrilled to hear that." Grace said.

Jack and John both noticed Grace tense and look around.

"What is it?" John asked.

Grace frowned. "I'm not sure but I think I hear gun fire."

"Sounds like you're getting ready to return." Jack said. "You're patched up, you got through it."

Grace felt tears pressing at her eyes. "I don't want to leave. I'm home."

Jack smiled softly at his daughter. "Not really, sweetie. This is just your mind. Just like it's mine and John's." he squeezed Grace's hand. "But you will be back home, one day."

John squeezed her other hand. "And we'll be there, waiting for you."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Everett held TJ's hand tightly as she pushed. Riley was in position to catch the baby when the time came while Vanessa made the rounds through the caves where everyone was. To keep an eye on the Alliance men, Everett, TJ and Riley shared an out cove with them.

"Come on TJ," Everett said. "just a little more."

"I can see the head." Riley said. "You can do it TJ."

TJ shook her head. "No, I can't."

"How long can this go on?" Koz asked.

Vanessa smirked at him. "The storm or the birth?"

"The storm." Varro and Koz echoed.

"I don't know. You tell me." Everett said as TJ got ready to push again. "You're the one who picked this place. Could go on for days for all we know."

"It was this or the barrel of a gun," Varro said. "and you know it."

Just as TJ started pushing again, a burst of lightning hit just outside the cave and the edge of the bolt hit Vanessa, sending her crashing to the cave floor. Varro and Koz rushed to her while TJ screamed as the baby was finally out. Riley caught the baby and wrapped the little one in his uniform jacket before cutting the cord with a pair of scissors someone had managed to sneak off.

"James!" Everett called. "Hey, James. James!" He wanted to make sure Vanessa was okay before focusing everything on TJ and their baby.

Vanessa groaned and opened her eyes.

"I got you." Varro said. "Easy."

"That really hurt." Vanessa said.

Everett laughed a bit. "I bet! Don't move. You're gonna be okay."

Vanessa nodded. "With all due respect sir, focus on your damn kid and TJ."

Everett did as he was told, turning just as Riley handed TJ the baby.

"It's a girl." Riley said with a smile.

TJ and Everett smiled at their baby girl as she cooed in her mother's arms.

"Not very loud, are ya?" Everett said softly to his daughter.

"Can we name her Carmen?" TJ asked. "After my mother?"

Everett nodded. "Of course." his smile faltered a bit. "How about Grace for a middle name?"

TJ looked at Riley and Vanessa. "What do you two think?"

The two nodded, sad smiles also on their faces. "Perfect."

"Then it's settled." TJ said. "Carmen Grace Young."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace felt herself pulling away from John and Jack.

"I think it's time." she said, a few tears slipping down her face.

Jack wiped them away. "You'll be home before you know it. But for now, focus on healing and getting better."

Grace nodded. "I know."

John kissed Grace on the head. "We'll see ya soon."

Jack mimicked John's move and Grace closed her eyes. The next time she opened them, she was staring at the ceiling of the infirmary on Destiny. She turned her head and saw Camile.

"Camile."

Camile rushed over. "Grace. Thank god." Grace tried to sit up but groaned. Camile stopped her. "No, bad idea. You were hurt pretty bad."

Grace flopped her head down. "Yeah, I figured." she looked at Camile again. "What happened?"

Camile smiled. "Rest Grace. There's time for that later."

For once, Grace didn't fight. She let her eyes shut and drifted back to sleep, a vain hope of seeing her father and John again following.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Matt and Greer smiled as everyone walked back onto the ship. The Alliance men walked through and Greer pointed to one side.

"That way." he said. There were a couple marines waiting for the six.

Vanessa came through and bumped fists with Greer before turning to face the gate. Everett, TJ and Carmen were the last ones through. Matt and Greer felt huge smiles over take their faces.

"Welcome back, sir." Matt said. "I see you brought someone extra."

Everett smiled. "Born a bit early but, she's here."

TJ angled Carmen. "Matt, Ron, this is Carmen Grace Young."

"A very fitting name." Greer said.

"Well done you two." Everett said, shaking both Matt and Greer's hands.

"It wasn't really us, sir." Matt said. "Mostly it was Rush."

Everett looked towards Rush but decided to deal with the man later.

"So, what about them?" Greer asked, motioning to the Alliance men.

Everett exhaled. "Well, let's put them with the others."

TJ looked around. "Grace?"

Matt's face fell a bit. "She's in the infirmary. Last I heard, she still hadn't woken up."

Everett put his hand on the small of TJ's back. "Let's go."

The two parents plus their daughter, Matt and Greer left the gate room, heading to see Grace.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace woke up and found Eli sitting on one side of her bed while Telford is stretched out on the bed on her other side.

"Hey," Eli said with a smile. "welcome back."

Grace smiled at him. "Same to you."

Eli laughed a bit. "I'm not the one who was shot."

Grace laughed a bit. "Good point." she looked at Telford. "Is he okay?"

Eli nodded. "Yeah, on top of his gun shot wound, he also got a bit beat up by Dannic."

Grace narrowed her eyes. "Please tell me someone took that bastard out."

"Yeah, one of the other Alliance members." Eli said. "Her name is Gin, I think."

Grace nodded. "Good." she squeezed Eli's hand. "We have the ship back."

"We have more then that, Grace." Everett said, walking in with the others.

Grace smiled as she saw the small bundle in TJ's arms. "Hey, look at you."

TJ moved to Grace's free side. "Can you sit up any?"

Grace nodded and with Everett and Eli's help, she moved into a partial sitting position. TJ laid the baby in her arms.

"Grace, meet your goddaughter. Carmen Grace Young." Everett said.

Grace's eyes filled with tears. "You named her after me?"

TJ smiled. "You're the reason we're all still here, kiddo. We couldn't think of a better name."

Grace looked down at Carmen. "Well kid, welcome to the Destiny. It's not always easy but at least it's never boring."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

And there we have it. Season two premiere is finished. I should have been in bed hours ago but I was on a roll. The baby is born, TJ and Grace are both okay, Telford will be too once he heals a bit and it's on to more. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading. Next up is Aftermath

End Transmission


	68. Aftermath

Begin Transmission

Lacy here with the next Grace chapter. This, ladies and gents, begins my fixing the massive screw ups of the writers. Well, not all of them because some of it does have a purpose so...well you'll see what happens as we go along. I will tell ya this much, and Katie will kill me later, but I'm gonna be futzing with Grace and Eli. Not telling ya how but I will say that Gin plays a part in it along with one other character who will remain nameless for the moment. That will, however, go flying out the window once I start the chapter. Okay! After a really long opening note, have fun!

Disclaimer: I own Grace and Carmen.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace smiled as she held Carmen in her arms. As TJ and Everett were working and Grace was bed bound, a bullet hole will do that to a person, Grace had offered to watch Carmen.

"That's a good look for you."

Grace turned, her smile growing as she saw Telford was awake. "Are you referring to the smile or the baby?"

Telford sat up on his bed. "Well, both but the baby. You'd make a really good mother."

Grace looked back at her goddaughter. "Yeah, so I've been told."

Telford carefully moved to sit on the foot of Grace's bed. "So, I heard around the Pentagon that you had a birthday about three months ago."

Grace frowned. "Ah, yeah. I guess I did." she shook her head. "With all that's been happening, I completely forgot."

Telford smiled. "Well, in any case, happy belated birthday. You're officially nineteen now."

Grace's smile returned. "Thanks David." her smile fell a bit. "I honestly, feel a lot older then nineteen."

Telford nodded. "With everything you've been through, I don't doubt that. But you're strong, Grace. A lot stronger then most of us."

Grace leaned forward, careful of her wound and Carmen and took Telford's hand. "Hey, the Alliance are a bunch of sick sons of bitches who took control of your mind against your will. But you broke through that and helped us as best you could. You are just as strong, David."

Telford looked at their hands. "You really believe that?"

"I wouldn't give you the trust and faith I do if I didn't." Grace said, tilting her head to meet Telford's eyes.

He held her gaze and nodded. "Okay." he nodded to Carmen. "So, is she like you? With the gene?"

Grace looked back at Carmen. "Well, I know she has it, I can sense it but she's a bit too young to be showing any signs of abilities. I was only four when mine started showing big time."

The two continued talking, neither noticing Eli watching from the doorway, staring at their still joined hands.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace shook her head. "No,"

Everett sighed. "Grace,"

"Forget it, Colonel." Grace pulled rank. Thankfully TJ had taken Carmen to feed her so she wouldn't get upset by the fighting. "He was brainwashed, he had no control over his actions. You are not locking him up with the Alliance members." she winced and placed a hand over her wound. "I don't care if it's a way to weasel information out of them. He's staying here, in the infirmary until he's healed and then I will decide what his place will be on the ship. Is that clear?"

Telford, who was standing between two airmen, watched in awe as Grace defended him. He knew there was a very good chance he'd be labeled as a traitor and didn't think anyone would stop Everett from locking him up. But then, Grace had shown earlier what she thought about the whole situation so this really shouldn't surprise him that much.

"Yes ma'am," Everett said. "we're clear." he knew there was no talking her out of this and truthfully, he knew she was right. He was just having trouble getting passed his personal feelings. He turned to the airmen. "Let him go. We're done here."

The airmen walked away and Telford sat on Grace's bed. Grace could tell he didn't have the energy to move to his own.

Everett scratched the back of his head. Grace was mad at him and he wanted to do something about that.

"Can you take a short walk?" he asked her.

Grace nodded. "Yeah." she pulled her legs from under the covers and with Everett's help got to her feet for the first time since she was shot. "Let's go." she looked at Telford. "Get some rest."

Grace followed Everett at a much slower pace then either is used to.

"I'm sorry for trying to lock David up." Everett said after a few moments. "I guess I'm not as okay with him and Emily as I told you, TJ and myself."

Grace nodded. "I figured that was it. You and Emily were together for a while, even if you are happier with TJ. But Everett, David's not with her any more." she looked at the man at her side. "He told me he ended it before the mess with the second Icarus base started."

"Why did he tell you and not me?" Everett asked.

Grace smirked. "Well, one, I'm less likely to take his head off if the subject is brought up." Everett laughed. "And two, I told him how much what he did hurt you, even if you wouldn't admit it. He said that's why he ended it because the last thing he wanted to do was hurt his best friend."

Everett sighed. "I guess he and I need to have a talk."

Grace nodded. "Good idea. Just avoid hitting him please. He's still healing."

Everett laughed. "Yes ma'am."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace hissed in pain as TJ checked her wound over.

"Sorry kiddo," TJ said. "I gotta make sure you're healing."

Grace nodded. "I know Teeje but I think it's safe to say out of everyone on board, I'm most likely to heal."

TJ smiled. "That's true."

Telford grunted from his bed. "Showoff."

Grace stuck her tongue out. "Shut up, you're next." All pain fled Grace as her mind connected with the ship.

TJ and Telford noticed the change in Grace's face.

"Grace?" TJ said softly.

Telford tried entering her mind through the link but her barriers were up and strong.

"I can't get through to her." he said. He caught TJ's frown. "Ah, yeah, I have the gene too."

TJ nodded. "Alright then." she looked back at Grace. "You can't get anything?"

Telford shook his head. "That girl has more mental barriers then the SGC has pass codes. No one's getting in without her okay."

"That son of a bitch!" Grace suddenly shouted, startling TJ and Telford. She tried to sit up but TJ held her down.

"Grace, stop." She said as the young girl struggled. "You can't go anywhere."

TJ couldn't get Grace to calm down. Whatever she'd picked up on had pissed her off worse then anything TJ had ever seen. She looked over her shoulder at Telford.

"Can you help me hold her down?"

Telford moved fast for a guy with a bullet wound and moved to take TJ's place while she went to get something. Telford looked into Grace's eyes.

"Gracie, you have to calm down." he said in the most soothing tone he could. "Come on, relax sweetheart."

TJ, who had been on her way back with a needle, watched Grace relax and calm down as Telford continued to talk softly to her. She frowned in worry. Just what was going on there?

"There ya go," Telford said before leaning against the side of the bed. He kept one hand running over Grace's forearm to keep her relaxed. "What happened?"

Grace held Telford's eyes and said five words that made TJ and Telford's blood run cold.

"Rush is at it again."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace sighed as she laid back on the bed. She'd had Rush paged four times to the infirmary but the bastard wasn't answering.

_'Too bad he has his mind guarded against me,'_ Grace thought. _'otherwise I could send him a nice cryptic _'I know' _message.'_

"All that would do is annoy him." Telford said as he walked back into the infirmary.

Grace huffed. "Oh don't talk to me right now, you lucky bastard."

Telford looked confused. "What did I do?"

Everett walked in behind him. "It's either the fact that you can walk around freely and she can't or she knows you went to Earth undermine our authority." he gave the other man a look. "Again."

Grace rolled her eyes. "Jesus, David. Why?"

Everett held up his hand. "Not important at the moment. There was a problem with the mission."

Grace sat up sharply, ignoring the burning pain in her stomach. "What happened?"

Everett sighed. "The shuttle crashed. Entry was hard, systems shut down."

"Who's hurt?" Grace asked. She could tell by Everett's face she wasn't going to like the answer.

Everett dropped his gaze to the ground before answering. "Riley."

Grace dropped her head back and cursed. Telford moved to her side, putting his hand on her forearm again. Getting control of herself, Grace looked back at Everett.

"We've already jumped again." Grace said. "I felt it. Are we going to be in range to gate them back the next time we come out?"

Everett shook his head. "Rush is working on it but we don't know."

Grace cleared her throat. "If we are, I'm going to the planet to help Riley."

Both men spoke up. "Grace, no."

She held up her hand this time. "Forget it guys, I outrank you both. I'm healing fast enough where I can make Riley stable enough to get back to the ship." the two saw a fire burning in Grace's eyes. "I am not losing another member of this crew."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Telford met Grace's disappointed gaze as Everett left the infirmary.

"Why?" Grace asked, referring to Telford going to Earth.

Telford sighed. "I didn't think Everett was making the right decision. That his judgment was clouded by almost losing you and the danger TJ and Carmen where in by the baby coming early."

Grace shook her head. "It wasn't just his decision, David. It was both of us. This is a co-command. We don't do anything without consulting one another. The decision to drop the Alliance at the nearest habitable planet was both of us because all of them, minus Gin, who deserves an award for killing Dannic, are an enemy of Earth and therefore our enemy." she exhaled. "David, even if you are given command of this ship and even with how well Everett and I know you, how we know who you were before the Alliance got you, all these people know is the bastard you were when you were being brainwashed. They won't follow you so don't put yourself in a position where you have to learn that first hand."

"Even if I disagree with what you and Everett are doing?" Telford asked.

Grace nodded. "Even then. Disagree or not, our choices and decisions have gotten as far as we are. Would we change some if we could? Maybe but it's too late now and we just have to keep going with what's been working."

Telford crossed his arms but nodded. "Alright Grace, I'll hold my tongue and play nice."

Grace laughed. "Oh right. David, in the whole time I've known you, you've never held your tongue or played nice. You don't question us and I won't throw you out an airlock."

Telford laughed. "You done that before?"

Grace shook her head. "Nah but I've come damn close."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace let Matt and Everett help her over the rocks towards the shuttle. They stopped by Greer.

"Sir," he nodded to Everett then looked at Grace. "Good to see you on your feet, ma'am."

Grace offered a small smile before Everett continued them on their path to the shuttle.

They entered the shuttle where Park and TJ were with Riley. TJ got up and walked over to them.

"Three things," TJ said. "who's watching Carmen?"

"a few of the scientists." Everett said.

TJ nodded. "Two, Grace, you shouldn't be here."

Grace held her ground. "I'm here for Riley."

TJ sighed. "I'm not going to let him die alone."

Everett nodded. "I know, TJ. Can you give us a minute?"

TJ nodded again before motioning Park out of the shuttle. Everett helped Grace over to Riley and they both knelt down.

"Sorry sir, ma'am." Riley said.

Grace and Everett smiled.

"You are a fine soldier," Everett said. "a good man. None of this is your fault, you know that."

Grace sniffed. "You're not gonna die, Hunter. Not on my watch."

Riley shook his head as best he could. "No ma'am. Don't. I've come so close to dying a number of time." he swallowed. "It's my time, Grace." he exhaled. "Don't stay on my account. Just make them leave. I don't want anyone to risk being stuck here." he swallowed again. "I'm not gonna be around that much longer."

Grace bit her lip as tears formed in her eyes.

"What," Everett cleared his throat. "what can we tell your family?"

"Nothing really seems like enough." Riley said.

He forced a smile for the two that they tried to return. Everett turned his head to hide his tears and Grace ran her fingers through Riley's hair.

"How much time until Destiny jumps?" Riley asked.

Grace sniffed again. "We're good. We're fine. I don't want you to worry. We're okay."

"I'd ask for your gun but I don't want them to blame you." Riley said.

Grace laughed some but it came out as a sob. Everett put his hand on her shoulder.

"Sir. Please." Riley said to Everett. The older man gave him his attention. "I'm in pain."

Grace looked at Everett. "Get TJ."

Everett went to stand but Riley's plea stopped him.

"No." he said. "No." Riley's gaze flicks between them. "Please."

Grace and Everett were frozen. They knew what Riley wanted but they couldn't bring themselves to do it. Riley, seeing this tried to lift the beam from his leg so he could bleed out. When he couldn't manage, he looked at his commanding officers again. Everett sunk back to his knees beside Grace and Riley took a terrified breath before nodding. Everett reached out to put his hands over Riley's mouth but Grace's hand on his wrist stopped him.

"I can do it much faster and with no pain." Grace said, her voice a pale whisper.

Everett shook his head. "Grace, don't."

Grace tried to smile and looked at Riley. "You don't deserve to suffer any more. With your okay, I'll do it."

Riley tried to smile as well. "Painless would be best."

Grace looked at Everett as tears fell down her face. "You've got a daughter to worry about now, this is the last thing you need on your mind." she looked back at Riley and ran her fingers through his hair again. "Close your eyes and pretend you're falling asleep."

Riley exhaled and let his eyes slip shut. Everett watched as Grace's tear filled eyes fell unfocused and her hand still over Riley's closed eyes. It was only a few moments before she was back and her sobbing had her clutching her midsection in pain. Everett knew it was both physical and emotional pain.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

_ "You know, you'd figure being stranded on this ship in the middle of nowhere with a bunch of strangers would be the problem."_

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Several airmen over saw the unlucky Alliance members not chosen get escorted off the ship.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

_ "But that...that isn't it exactly."_

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Several members of the crew sat in the bar, with their mugs raised in toast.

"To Riley." Greer said.

They all drank.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

_ "It's not...it's not so much being out here as it is not being there - for the birthdays, the weddings, the funerals..."_

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Chloe wiped Matt's falling tears from his face as he grieved for his fallen friend.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Eli sat and watched the video Riley had made some time ago, back when they first got on the ship.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

_ "...simple things like just taking your nephew to school on his first day, or even taking the dog for a walk, you know - just not...not being there."_

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

TJ and Everett sat in their quarters, TJ holding Carmen as she slept through her parents mourning the loss of their friend.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Telford held Grace tightly as she sobbed, not only for losing Riley but for being the one to take his life. She had done a lot in her young life but somehow she knew that would be the one to haunt her the longest.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Okay, so I honestly wasn't planning on killing Riley. I really wasn't. I was gonna keep him alive and off someone else on the crew but after watching the mid season finale and seeing how Riley's death was still effecting Eli, I knew I had to keep it because it fits into my evils plans. I'm guessing you picked up on who, besides Gin, will be the one to help futz with Grace and Eli. Yeah, it's Telford. I wasn't sure at first but writing Grace and Telford is a lot easier then Grace and Eli, as wrong as that sounds. Anywho, no killing me please. Also, you now know what Grace's 'new' ability is. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading. Next up is Awakening.

End Transmission


	69. Awakening

Begin Transmission

Lacy here with the next chapter of Grace. So, last we left, we lost Riley, Telford and Grace are getting too close for Eli's liking and I know there was one final scene with them seeing that they were heading straight for something. I didn't mean to skip it but since I did, that's how I'll start this off. Okay? Alright, have fun.

Disclaimer: I own Grace and Carmen.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace pulled away from Telford slowly as she felt Everett's confusion and a spark of fear. Telford noticed the look on her face.

"What's wrong, Grace?" he asked, wiping the tears from her face.

Grace cleared her throat. "Something's going on. We have to get to the Observation Deck."

Telford stood from the bed. "Can you make it?"

Grace nodded as Telford helped her stand. "Yeah, it'll hurt like a bitch but I can make it."

With one arm around Grace, Telford helped her out of the infirmary and down to the Observation Deck. They got there to find Everett, Rush, Brody, Volker and Eli were already there.

"What's going on?" Grace asked as Telford helped her lean against the railing.

"There's an object out there." Volker said. "It's just coming into range."

Grace looked out the window. "What is it?"

"We're not sure," Brody said. "but we're about to find out."

"We're headed straight for it." Rush said.

Grace exhaled. "Shit."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace swatted Telford away. "Stop it David, I'm not going anywhere."

Telford sighed. "Grace, you need rest, not to be standing here."

Grace narrowed her eyes on the man. "I need to figure out what's approaching the ship. The only way I can do that is if I have it in sight. Now back off and let me do this."

Telford looked over at Everett, who nodded. They both knew there was no stopping Grace when she set her mind to something. Stepping back, Telford watched Grace's eyes fall unfocused.

"Do we know what it is?" Camile asked, coming in. She looked a bit surprised to see Grace on her feet. "And should she be here?"

"No." Eli and Telford said. The two men exchanged a look. Everett caught this and held back a laugh. Oh, that could get interesting.

"But she is and she's trying to help," Everett said. "now all of you shut up and let her focus." he picked up his radio. "Brody,"

"Colonel," the man sounded a bit winded.

"Ready weapons in case Grace doesn't like what she finds." Everett said.

"I don't think that'll be necessary." Rush said, frowning at the idea of shooting the ship.

"I don't give a damn what you think, Rush." Grace said, coming back to herself. She looked at Everett. "I can't get anything."

"It's a ship." Camile said as Destiny drew closer to the object.

"Looks like Destiny." Eli said. "It's gotta be of Ancient design."

"If it's Ancient design," Telford said. "why can't Grace get anything?"

Eli gave the colonel a look. "Well I don't know, maybe I'm wrong or maybe it's too far away. It could be a number of things."

"Then why did you say anything?" Telford shot back.

Grace rolled her eyes. "Are you two finished? Brody's got something."

"Colonel, Grace," Brody came over the radio.

"Go ahead," Everett said, still fighting the smirk at Eli and Telford.

"We're not slowing' down." Brody said. "We're on collision course."

Grace limped carefully over to Everett, if only to get away from the pissing contest between Telford and Eli. Everett put an arm around, noticing she was losing strength.

"Ready the main weapon." Grace said into Everett's radio. She looked at Everett. "Can we lock them in a room and let them go at it?"

Everett's smirk finally broke through. "I don't think Eli would stand much of a chance."

Grace huffed. "Damnit."

The others stepped back from the railing as they got closer and closer to the new ship.

"We're gonna hit it." Eli said.

"No no, we're not gonna hit it." Rush said, oddly calm. "We're gonna dock with it."

They all watched as Rush's words came true. Destiny maneuvered herself over the smaller ship and after a few moments, there was the tiniest of jolts letting the crew know Destiny was docked.

Everett looked at Rush. "You got any more predictions?"

"Yeah." Rush said. "I suspect that, very shortly, you'll be assembling a team to send over there."

Grace glared after the man as he left the Observation deck. "He's hiding something from all of us."

Everett looked at her. "What do you mean?"

Grace cleared her throat. "Just before you came to me with the news about Riley, the ship let me in and showed me Rush had found something."

"I remember that." Telford said. "Your eyes got that look and when you came back you freaked out, saying Rush was at it again."

Grace nodded. "Now I don't know what it is he's doing, some how he's blocked what the ship can tell me but I do know he's hiding something."

Everett exhaled. "Alright, we'll try and figure it out. For now," he turned towards the door with Grace. "let's get you back to bed." Grace went to protest. "No. I know you heal fast but the only way for any healing to take place is if you rest."

'You're wiped kid, I can feel it.' Everett said over the link.

Grace sighed. 'Fine, I'll rest. But if you find anything, come and get me. I don't care if I have to be carried, I want to know what Rush is up to.'

'Yes ma'am.'

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace rested her head back as she was finally being left alone. Eli was in the Control Room with Everett and the others while Telford was using the stones to be debriefed on Earth.

Her mind wandered over the tension between Eli and Telford. Grace would admit that she had been sticking close to Telford since they got him back but that's only because she was concerned about him and the after effects of the brainwashing. Or so she told herself. In all honesty, there was something about the older man that comforted Grace. She knew the link was probably part of that. It was something she shared with very few and sadly, Eli wasn't one of them. Those Grace did share the link with, she kept close.

That was probably part of Eli's problem. He understood that Grace had to use the link some times to talk with Everett but Grace always picked up on some jealousy if she used it around Eli.

Grace groaned. "I've said it before and I'll say it again. Relationships suck."

Laughter caused Grace to look up. TJ was standing near her bed, Carmen in her mother's arms.

"You alright, kiddo?" TJ asked.

Grace huffed. "I think my former statement answers that."

"Having problems with Eli?" TJ sat on the side of the bed.

"Eli and David." Grace said. "And your man finds it hilarious."

TJ shifted Carmen. "Yeah, his sense of humor is weird that way." she looked back at Grace. "So, what's going on?"

Grace bit her lip. She considered sharing with TJ what she had 'dreamed' while unconscious but she still wasn't sure it was real.

"You can tell me anything Grace and it'll stay between us." TJ reassured her.

Grace nodded. "After I was shot, I had a dream. At least, I think it was a dream." she exhaled. "My mind, or my gene link, connected with my dad, Colonel Sheppard and David. They helped me through the worst parts of everything. The pain, handling the realization that yeah, I finally got shot after god knows how many years around guns. And while I know why my mind called out for Dad and John, I can't, for the life of me, figure out why I called out to David." she tipped her head back. "I mean, I know why I didn't call out to Everett. I knew he'd be keeping you and the baby safe and I refused to pull him away from that but why David?"

TJ laid Carmen in the make shift crib that had been placed next to Grace's bed for when she watched the baby. Then she focused all her attention on Grace.

"How long have you known Colonel Telford?" TJ asked.

(A/N: Hate to interrupt, but I have no idea how long Telford was a part of the Stargate Program so I'm ball parking here.)

Grace took a moment to count. "Well, like everyone else, since he joined. So about four years."

"Were you two friends right away?" TJ asked.

Grace chuckled. "I wouldn't say friends. It took him longer then most to adjust to having a 'kid' around and I, being my father's daughter, took that as an opportunity to annoy the hell out of him whenever I got the chance."

TJ laughed. Yeah, that was a trait straight from General O'Neill. TJ had seen it first hand with Everett. The man had a great ability to irritate people who weren't used to him. And TJ had seen that, yeah, he'd passed it to his daughter.

"Alright so after a brief," TJ searched for the right word with a laugh. "adjusting period, you two became friends, correct?"

Grace nodded. "Yeah. There are very few people in the Stargate Program that I don't get along with."

"Okay, now I want you to think back." TJ said. "Have you ever, in the time you've know the colonel, felt even the slightest pull of the gene?"

Grace frowned and thought back over the entire time she'd known David Telford. There had always been something about him that threw Grace off but after learning about the Alliance, she thought that had been it. That she had somehow picked up on him being brain washed but now, thinking, that feeling had been there since she met him.

"I guess I did." Grace said, her voice a whisper. "I just never connected that it was the gene. It never," she waved a hand. "felt like the pull I get from Dad, John and Everett."

"I think I know why that is." TJ said.

Grace looked at her. "Any time you feel like sharing,"

TJ nodded a bit to herself. "The relationships you have with your father, Everett and Colonel Sheppard are family. You've always had your father there, even before you discovered your gene and you adopted Everett as an almost step-father and I've seen just how much of a brother Colonel Sheppard is to you. But with Colonel Telford," she paused. "it seems, at least to me, more like your relationship with Eli."

Grace rolled TJ's words over in her head and thought about how she'd been acting around Telford since he joined them.

"Oh son of a bitch." Grace muttered.

TJ nodded. "Yeah."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace frowned as she looked at Chloe's leg. "You were shot. I don't even heal that fast."

Chloe shrugged. "I don't know what's going on, Grace."

Grace shifted so she was sitting on the edge of her bed. "Would you mind letting me take a look in your mind? Just to see if anything is out of place?"

Chloe shook her head. "Not at all. But is that a good idea? I mean, you're still healing."

Grace glanced down at her abdomen. "I'll be fine. It's healing pretty fast." she smirked. "The perks of being Ancient." she motioned Chloe closer. "Now let's figure out how you beat me."

Chloe stood right in front of Grace and watched as the younger girl's eyes fell unfocused. She was not comforted by the frown that quickly fell over Grace's face.

"I can't get any read." Grace said.

"How's that possible?" Chloe asked.

Grace shook her head. "I don't know."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Escorted by two armed guards, Grace limped her way down to the holding cell for the Alliance members. Varro requested to speak with Everett but given the less then friendly atmosphere between the two men, Grace figured it would be better if she went instead. She was healing a bit faster the normal so the few hours she'd rested had given her plenty of strength to deal with the Alliance members.

The guard outside the Alliance door open the door and nodded to Grace. "Ma'am."

Grace returned the nod and moved inside the room. A girl, Gin according to Telford, came over to Grace.

"Grace, I hear we've docked with a seed ship." Gin said.

Grace felt a hard glare take over her face. "It's General to you and we did."

Gin backed off some. "I'd like to offer my help. I have some understanding of Ancient technology,"

Grace shook her head. "Not happening."

"But I can be of some assistance." Gin insisted.

Grace pulled out the best General tone she could. "I said no. I'm not letting you or your people anywhere near that ship." She looked at Varro. "You wanted to see me?"

Varro walked over to her as Gin walked away. "Actually I requested Colonel Young but you're much better then him. I wanna know how long you plan on keeping us locked up."

Grace shrugged. "We didn't really have a plan. I just thought we'd play it by ear, see how things go."

"We've been co-operative with your Homeworld Command," Varro said. "providing them with information on the Alliance as requested."

Grace shook her head. "Varro, you had no choice. It was either that or get left behind on some godforsaken planet."

"We took down Dannic and gave you back control of this ship." Varro argued.

"Something you wouldn't have had to do if you hadn't tried to take what wasn't yours to begin with." Grace shot back. "See, I've learned that bad guys have their master plan and the moment it goes to shit, they want to do anything they can to help those they were planning to screw." she waved a hand around the room. "You guys are more proof of that and I'm personally sick of dealing with it."

Grace and Varro looked over as Simeon slammed his hand down on a crate. Grace didn't need her gene to see the man was pissed. Poor him.

"We can't spend the rest of our days here on this ship as prisoners." Simeon said.

Grace shrugged. "Should have thought about that before you attacked us. The way I see it, it could have gotten a hell of a lot worse for you."

Varro sighed. "Grace, just tell me, what do we have to do to earn our freedom?"

"Prove to us that you're not a threat." Grace said simply.

"And how do we do that?" Varro asked.

Grace shook her head again. "I don't think you can."

She turned and made her way out of the room with Varro calling after her.

"I'm not your enemy any more, and neither are my people. I think you know that."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Camile looked up as Grace stormed into her room. For a girl who got shot, she moved fast.

"You told the prisoners about the seed ship?" Grace demanded. "Damnit Camile, we've had this talk before."

Camile stood up. "Any major developments aboard Destiny concern them as well. They had a right to know."

Grace growled at the older woman. "You know what? I don't care, and I'm gonna be damned if I risk the health and welfare of people aboard this ship on marching orders from the other side of the universe."

Camile cocked a brow. "Even if they come from your father?"

Grace nodded. "It sure as hell wouldn't be the first time I've ignored what he's told me. I'm sick of you going behind mine and Everett's back. Watch what you say to the prisoners or you'll be joining them."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace sat on her bed, smiling at Carmen as TJ worked on checking the injured prisoners. She saw Simeon come in and her smile turned into a glare as she turned Carmen away from him, protecting her.

"If you're not careful," TJ said to Simeon. "that cut's gonna open back up again."

Simeon smirked. "I can't help it. I like to play rough." he looked up at TJ. "How 'bout you?"

Before TJ could blink, Simeon grabbed her right hand. Before Simeon could blink, he was across the room, pinned to the wall.

"Ah damn, look at that." Grace said, having not moved from her bed, Carmen still in one arm. "Your cut opened again. Guess playing rough isn't good for you." her mocking tone dropped. "Do not touch a single member of this crew again or I'll do more then slam you into a wall." she dropped Simeon to the ground and looked at the guard. "Get him back to the holding cell."

TJ rubbed her wrist and moved over to Grace as Simeon left. "Thanks for that."

Grace smiled. "You have no idea how good it felt to do that. I haven't been able to use any physical ability since I got shot."

TJ ran her hand over Carmen's head. "It didn't drain you?"

Grace shook her head. "No, I'm healing pretty fast so I'm good."

"Good to hear." TJ said. "Feel like helping with the next couple?"

Grace nodded. "Sure. Let's lay the little one down."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace eyed the alien. "Are you sure I have to go in its head? I don't like alien heads. I went into Ba'al's once and I haven't been the same since. Let me tell you, that was one twisted and perverted mind." she shuddered at the memory. "I still have nightmares."

The others, minus Rush, laughed.

"Are you sure it's alive?" Telford asked, one arm around Grace, just to be safe.

"It's breathing." Matt said.

"At least that's what we think it's doing." Greer said.

Grace moved to kneel next to the alien. "That's real comforting Ron." she reached out to touch the alien but when she did, it's eyes snapped open and she fell back, startled.

"Grace?" the men, again minus Rush, said in concern.

Grace waved them off. "I'm fine." she watched the creature start talking to itself before pulling its knees up to its chest to hug them. Grace smiled at it. It looked like a scared child. "Hey buddy, I'm Grace."

"Can you get into its mind?" Telford asked, kneeling behind Grace.

Grace shrugged. "Worth a try."

No one moved any as Grace's eyes fell unfocused. A frown quickly fell over her face and she sighed as she came back.

"Nope, nothing." She said. "It's a little harder when they don't speak English or another language I understand."

"And how many would that be?" Rush asked.

Grace thought. "Um, Uncle Daniel taught me around twenty-four."

Matt and Greer looked at each other. "Way smarter then we are."

Telford smirked. "You didn't already know that?"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace turned away from the door of the infirmary and lifted her shirt. Telford had sent her back after seeing her wince when she stood up after falling over. She bit back a curse as she saw she pulled a few stitches when she fell.

"Grace?"

She looked over her shoulder and saw Eli. "Hey you."

Eli caught sight of her stomach. "What happened?"

Grace shook her head. "Nothing, I just lost my balance while checking out the alien."

Eli grabbed a sterile pad and wiped some of the blood away. "This looks like more then losing your balance."

"Well, I tensed as I fell so the skin pulled and so did the stitches." Grace said. "I've never been very good at keeping stitches in good condition."

Eli focused on cleaning up Grace's wound as best he could. "You've been kinda distant. You doing okay?"

Grace swallowed. Shit, she did not want to have this talk. Ever. "I'm hanging in there as best I can. Losing Riley was," her voice caught a bit. "hard but I'm holding together."

"I noticed Colonel Telford seems to be helping you a lot." Eli said.

Grace caught his hand and looked at him. "Hey, I would never hurt you, you know that. David is my friend, I've known him for a while and he's got the link so he can easily see anything I'm hiding." she sighed. "He knows Everett is busy and is keeping an eye on me. That's all."

Eli tried to believe Grace. "You seem a bit close for him just keeping an eye on you."

Grace sighed. "Eli, what do you want me to say? That I have feelings for him? That he might have feelings for me?"

"If it's true." Eli said. "Is it?"

Grace shook her head. "I have no idea but even if it is, I'm with you and that's not going to change. Not unless you change it."

Eli stepped away from Grace. "I have to go."

Grace dropped her shirt down. "Eli, don't leave it like this."

Eli shook his head. "I have to go."

Grace watched as he left the infirmary. Damnit.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace stood between Everett and Eli as she listened to Eli tell Telford how to fix the power drainage between the ships.

'Don't play hero, David.' Grace said over the link. 'Please. I need you here. The ship needs you.'

'You're not gonna lose me, Gracie.' Telford said. 'I can do this and I'll be right back over.'

Grace bit her lip. 'Hurry.'

'I will sweetheart.'

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Everett stood in front of Grace and handed her the radio. "You tell him."

Grace took the radio. "David, we just disconnected from the seed ship and we're about to jump into FTL." she felt tears press at her eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Can't blame me for trying, right?"

Grace laughed as the tears fell. "You bet your ass I can."

"Take care of those people, Gracie. And, Everett, take care of yourself and our family."

Everett took the radio. "You got it."

Grace touched Telford's mind over the link. 'I don't know what to say.'

'I do but you've got Eli. You don't need me saying it.'

'Say it anyway.'

There was a pause.

'I love you, Grace.'

Before Grace could reply, she felt Destiny jump into FTL.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Sooooo, Katie's ready to kill me, I'm sure some of you are too and honestly, I so did NOT plan for Telford to say that at the end. It just kinda wrote itself. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands, thanks for reading and I'm gonna go hide from Katie now.

End Transmission


	70. Pathogen

Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Alright, last chapter of Grace we had the very unexpected, so unexpected that I didn't even see it coming, twist of Telford telling Grace he loved her moments before the ship jumped into FTL, leaving Telford alone on the seed ship, never to be seen again. Thankfully, we know that's not true or I'd be freaking right along side Grace. Anywho, mainly in this chapter we'll see how Grace handles what she found out last chapter and what's going to become of her and Eli. Have fun is not working here.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Grace and Carmen...and the surprise to come. BLAME KATIE!

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Everett passed Eli in the hall and stopped him. "How's Grace doing?" He did not like the look that passed over Eli's face.

"I wouldn't know." Eli said. "Because she refuses to open her door for me, let alone talk to me. Besides, you're linked to her. Can't you tell?"

Everett shook his head. "She's got me blocked out." he crossed his arms. "Are you two fighting?"

Eli looked away. "Why do you care?"

"I care because Grace is like my daughter." Everett said. "And because I warned you what would happen if you hurt her."

"Well you can relax, Colonel because the only thing hurting her is Telford being left behind and whatever he said over the link before we jumped." Eli said. "Not that I know what he said because again, she won't talk to me."

Everett frowned. "How do you know he said something then?"

"I overheard her telling TJ when she was being released from the infirmary." Eli said. "She didn't tell TJ what he said but she did say she had a lot to think about."

Everett shook his head at Eli not caring that he was ease dropping on a private conversation. "Give her time, Eli. She and David were close, she's upset."

"She's not the only one who lost somebody." Eli said. "She's not the only one upset."

"You think she doesn't know that?" Everett countered. "You have no idea what she went through when we lost Riley. Back off until she comes to you or you figure out where you obviously lost your feelings for her."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

He'd been standing outside Grace's door for almost ten minutes and couldn't bring himself to knock.

_'Oh grow a backbone, Everett.'_ he thought to himself. _'What's the worst she could do?'_

Slam you into a wall and kill you with a single thought, his mind kicked in. Yeah, there was that. Oh fer crying out loud, she was upset but not homicidal. Shaking himself, Everett finally knocked on the door.

"Grace?" he said. "Can I come in kiddo?"

The door opened and Everett wasn't surprised to find Grace still on the other side of the room. She got good use out of her abilities when she wanted.

"Eli or TJ?" Grace asked, not looking up from her sketch book.

Everett sat on the foot of Grace's bed. "Neither. TJ told me to come talk to you myself and Eli, well,"

"Eli's pissed I won't even open the door." Grace finished. "Yeah, I know."

"If you know, why won't you talk to him?" Everett asked.

Grace darkened a line. "Because I can't process everything that's happened with Eli hovering and I really can't try and figure things out with him constantly telling me to get over David being gone."

Everett nodded. "I get that. Speaking of David, Eli overheard you saying something to TJ."

Grace dropped her pencil and sketch book and brought her knees to her chest. "He heard me tell TJ that David said something over the link."

Everett cleared his throat. "Yeah, he did. If you don't mind my asking, what did David say?"

Grace perched her chin on her left knee. "He," she let out a small, sob like laugh. "He told me he loved me."

Everett just stared at Grace. He wasn't sure how to react to that.

"He,"

Grace nodded. "Told me he loved me."

Everett scrubbed a hand over his face. "If he were here, I'd punch him."

Grace laughed a bit. "Is it that bad that he loves me?"

Everett shook his head. "Of course not. It's just, he's a good deal older then you and you've got Eli and," he paused. "I can see why you need to think."

"Only I don't know what to think." Grace said. "I know I have a bond with David that's different from the one I share with you, Dad, John. Pretty much every other male in my life. Even different from Eli. I just don't know what that bond is."

"So let's figure it out." Everett said. "We've got time, kiddo and you are one of the smartest people I know. You know feelings better then anyone."

Grace smirked. "Not usually my own."

Everett tapped Grace's knee. "Time to start. Even if," he exhaled. "even if we never see David again, it'll help you to know exactly how you feel about him."

"And if I return his feelings?" Grace asked.

Everett cleared his throat again. "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it." he leaned forward, resting his forearms on his knees. "Tell me how you feel when you're with David."

Grace tapped her fingers against her shin. "I feel safe and there's always been something about him that comforts me. I don't have to pretend around him, pretend I'm a child just so I won't get treated different. He lets me be as mature as I am and treats me that way. But at the same time, if I need to have a childish moment, he's okay with that. Heck, he helped me prank a couple politicians in DC once."

Everett laughed. He remembered Telford telling him about that.

"And it feels good?" Everett asked. "The way he treats you?"

Grace nodded. "It feels great. He's one of the few adults in my life that doesn't look down on me for being young and holding a high military rank. I can't count the number of people who started treating me differently when I gained my rank. Only the people who really knew me, you included, didn't change." she sighed. "David makes me feel special. Even when the Alliance had control of him, I think some part of him still felt our bond and," tears started filling her eyes again as she looked at Everett. "and I think I love him, Everett."

Everett nodded as he moved to hug Grace. "I think you do too, kiddo."

"And what about me?" Eli asked, bursting into the room.

Everett kicked himself for not closing the door when he'd gone in. "Back off, Eli."

Eli shook his head. "No, it's time for Grace to own up to what she's done."

Grace narrowed her eyes. "What I've done? You think I asked for this? For any of this? I care about you, Eli. I was hoping I'd love you. I did not plan on falling in love with David but a person cannot control how they feel. Take it from someone who constantly feels what everyone is feeling."

"So what?" Eli asked. "This is it? The end of us?"

"I don't know, Eli." Grace said. "That's why I needed time. So I can figure everything out. Please, just give me that."

"Time," Eli repeated. "You've had almost a whole freaking week, Grace. How much more do you need?"

Everett could both see and feel Grace getting upset again. He stood up and towered over Eli. "Back off now before I make you regret it."

Eli met Everett's glare. "This has nothing to do with you, Colonel. If anyone needs to back off, it's you."

Everett barely held his temper in check. "Eli, I know you're upset over a lot right now. Mainly what's going on with your mother and losing Lt. Riley but there is no reason for you to be taking it out on Grace. Now get out and leave her alone."

Eli held Everett's gaze before an unseen force pushed him from the room.

"He told you to get out." Grace said, her voice deadly serious. "And now I'm telling you, if you can't respect what I asked of you, then we are done."

Before Eli could answer, the doors slammed shut. Everett turned back to Grace and found tears once again streaming down her face. Moving back to her side, he hugged her and sighed.

"It'll be okay, Gracie." he said softly. "It'll be okay."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace finally left her room when Everett had requested her help with Chloe. As Grace knew at least part of the situation, she was glad for the distraction. First though, she had a visit to make to Simeon. She walked into the prison cell and found Simeon pacing.

"I warned you." Grace said, her voice low and clearly pissed. "Just what were you trying to pull with Dr. Park?"

Simeon gave her a look. "I was trying to be friendly."

Grace slammed the Alliance man against the wall. "Well ya failed and what's worse then that is you pissed me off when I was already in a bad mood." she pressed a barrier against Simeon and slowly increased the pressure as she walked closer to him. "Do not put another toe out of line, Simeon or I swear to god, it will be the last thing you do. Am I clear?"

Simeon managed to nod and Grace released him. She watched as he slammed to the ground. Okay, so she had a bit to do with how hard he hit but she was pissed.

"Don't make me have to visit you again, Simeon." Grace said before she spun on her heal and left.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Chloe sat still in front of Grace with Matt at her side while TJ and Everett stood behind Grace. Grace was trying once again to get a read off of Chloe but everyone in the room could tell by her pinched brow that she wasn't getting anything.

"I don't understand it." Grace said, her eyes refocusing. "There's something incredibly strong shielding Chloe's mind and no matter how hard I push, I can't get through."

"What does that mean?" Matt asked.

Grace sighed and shook her head. "I honestly don't know. It might have something to do with when she was taken by those aliens but I doubt anyone will ever know for sure."

"Can you do anything about the black outs?" TJ asked.

"Not without getting through that block." Grace said. "Her mind is completely closed off."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace stood around the corner as Varro left Simeon.

"So, he's been feeding us lies, huh?" she said as Varro rounded the corner.

Varro seemed startled. "You shouldn't spy."

Grace smirked. "It's not spying when I can pick up thoughts without even trying." she saw the confusion cross Varro's face. "I told you Varro, I'm an ancient. I have more abilities then just the ones I use to kick your asses. So why didn't you tell Simeon you were telling us the truth?"

Varro crossed his arms. "He would have seen it as a betrayal of the Alliance and never gone along with it."

"It is a betrayal." Grace pointed out.

Varro nodded. "One I can live with in order to have as much freedom as you and Colonel Young allow."

"As much as I allow." Grace corrected. "If it were up to Everett, we would have left you all behind on that planet." she exhaled and pushed off the wall. "Shorten Simeon's leash before I do." she started to walk away but stopped. "Oh and stay away from TJ before I let Everett shoot you."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Leaning against the wall outside the Observation deck, Grace listened to Eli talk to his mother. After Camile had put the request in, Jack had summoned her to Earth to ask if she thought it was a good idea. She knew how much it would help Eli, knowing his mother had something to hold on to while he was gone so she'd given her father the okay. She could hear the changes in Eli's voice. He was happy. Well, happier then he had been but she knew that was her fault. One for taking Riley away from everyone and two for her mixed up feelings. Neither could be controlled or helped but she still blamed herself.

With a sigh, she pushed off the wall and left Eli alone with his mother.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace knelt down in front of Chloe's unconscious form and no body moved as her eyes fell unfocused. Grace traced Chloe's mind for any sign of the block that had been there before and thankfully couldn't find any. She pulled back and smiled.

"Her mind is clear." she said. "I think it worked."

Grace felt the relief go through the room, except for Rush, who seemed almost disappointed. Confused, Grace decided to deal with the good doctor at another time.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Hearing a knock on her door, Grace looked up and saw Eli.

"Hey," he said softly. "the Colonel says I have you and Camile to thank for my mom and since I already thanked Camile, I figured I'd come see you."

Grace swallowed and nodded. "I know how much your mom means to you. I did what I knew would help." she played with her pencil. "She believe you now?"

Eli nodded. "Yeah and she says she's proud of me. She's being discharged from the hospital today."

Grace smiled. "Good, I'm glad."

Eli sighed and hit the switch to shut the door. "Grace, look, I get that a lot has happened, to all of us and it's more then anyone should handle but we need to straighten this out before it goes any further in any direction."

Grace exhaled. "Yeah, you're right."

There was a long pause before Eli spoke. "Do you love Colonel Telford?"

Grace felt tears press at her eyes but fought them back. "Yes, I do."

Eli glanced away from Grace and cleared his throat. "What about me?"

Grace let out a shaky breath. "I care about you Eli, so much. I never would have let either of us get as attached as we have had I known I had any feelings for David. I can't imagine what you're going through or thinking but I am so sorry for it."

Eli nodded as he stared at the ground. "Just one last thing; why him?"

Grace shook her head. "I honestly don't know. There's always been something, in the back of my mind, about him that comforted me. But I ignored it so much, for obvious reasons, that I completely forgot it was there."

Eli stepped up to Grace and brushed her hair back from her face. "I know you're a good person, Grace. And I know you didn't do this on purpose. I hope that we find Colonel Telford because I don't want you hurting over him being gone. You deserve to be happy and I saw how happy he made you."

Placing a light kiss on Grace's forehead, Eli stared at her for a long moment before turning away. He walked to the door and hesitated for only a moment before hitting the switch and leaving.

Grace choked back a sob as she watched Eli disappear. Walking to the door, she let the tears slid down her face as she also hit the switch, letting the door close as her head fell forward.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

*blinks* Wow, other then Grace slamming Simeon into a wall, there isn't one remotely happy part in this. Damnit, I so did not mean for that to happen. Now, I know some of you are probably freaked by the Grace/Telford pairing but to be honest, I always saw Grace with someone older, if only because of how mature she is for her age. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	71. The Greater Good

Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Alright, I know I've been gone for...a while but I was caught up in holiday stories and other projects. Most of which are finished with only one remaining so I'm getting back to my regular stories. First chapter back for Grace, I'm letting ya know now I'm skipping Cloverdale and Trial and Error. Why? Well, with Cloverdale, it made my brain hurt, not hard I know and with how I've written things, Everett's mental break down doesn't fit any longer. So we move right ahead to The Greater Good. Rush doesn't quite get what's coming to him in the episode but I promise Grace will have something to say about that. Have fun.

Also, this won't be too long. It's not gonna follow the whole episode, just certain parts and I'll be adding a scene or two of my own.

Disclaimer: I own Grace and Carmen.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace laid out on her bed on her back, one arm tucked behind her head as she stared at the ceiling. Well, not really the ceiling. Her head was angled towards it but her eyes were off to the side of the room where she'd taped up a sketch of Telford that she had drawn. It was pretty good, if she wanted to be honest. It was one of the few drawings that she'd done in color and if she glanced at it fast enough, it almost looked like he was actually standing there smiling at her. Well, at least his head.

'Grace,' Everett's voice appeared in Grace's head. 'you coming to the morning briefing?'

Grace glanced at her watch. Oops, she was late. 'No, I think I'm gonna go for a walk. Been in my room too long.'

'Alright kid,' Everett said. 'do me a favor while you're out walking. Try and find Rush. The bastard isn't answering. Again.'

Grace growled in annoyance as she sat up. 'You got it.'

Grabbing her sketch book and bag, Grace smacked the controls for her door and left her room.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace's temper was starting to flare as she searched high and low in the ship for Rush. She couldn't go into the ship and locate him because the little weasel had done something to prevent the ship from telling her.

Exhaling before she blew out a window, Grace was about to enter the area where the Alliance members were roomed when she felt Eli's presence. She stopped and frowned. What was he doing back here? Peaking around the corner, Grace was shocked to see Eli coming out of Gin's room and giving her a kiss before walking away.

Grace moved back behind the corner and leaned against the wall. Well, she wasn't expecting that but she was glad Eli had moved on. He deserved to be happy.

Nodding to herself, Grace pushed off the wall and continued her search for Dr. Dead Man Rush.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Grace,"

Grace turned around and for a moment thought Gin was coming up to her but a quick touch to the mind told Grace it was Amanda. She managed to put on a smile.

"Hey Amanda," Grace greeted.

Amanda frowned. "I know that tone. What's wrong Grace?"

Grace gave a humorless laugh. "So much more then I can say in a short period of time."

Amanda placed a supportive hand on Grace's arm. "Are you okay?"

Grace shrugged. "I'm surviving. It's really the best any of us can do right now."

"I heard about Colonel Telford," Amanda said. "I know he was a friend of yours."

Grace coughed and looked away. "Uh yeah, he was. Is." she pointed down the hall. "I gotta go."

Before Amanda could say anything, Grace was gone.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Grace,"

Grace grabbed her radio as Eli called her. "Yeah?"

"Can you locate Dr. Perry? She's not answering and we can't find her."

Grace nodded. "Sure, give me a minute." her eyes fell unfocused and she searched the ship for Amanda. She quickly came back and her face clearly read pissed. "I found her, Eli."

"Where is she?"

Grace quickly told Eli where to meet her and spun fast. Rush was dead when Grace got a hold of him.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace stood outside the bridge and counted to twenty, twice, before opening the door. Inside, Amanda sat in the main chair of the bridge.

"I do not believe that rat bastard." Grace said as she stepped in.

"Grace!" Amanda said in shock.

"Grace?" Rush's voice came over the comms.

"Rush, you better pray to whatever you believe in," Grace threatened. "because when you get back on this ship, you and I are having one hell of a talk."

"How did you find us?" Rush asked.

Grace shook her head. "I can reach out to the minds of every person on this ship, how do you think? Not to mention the ship has been trying to tell me for weeks now that you cracked the code. Care to share how you kept the ship from telling me that?"

"Um, not really." Rush said.

"What the hell?"

Grace and Amanda turned to find Eli, Brody and Volker coming in.

"Have at 'em boys," Grace said. "I'll take my swing in person."

With that, Grace left the room. They were heading back to get Everett and Rush, there was no need for Grace to be on the bridge.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Rush had no sooner removed his suit when he found himself slammed against the wall with a heavy weight pressing against his chest.

"You have stepped out of line so many times, I've honestly lost count." Grace said. "But this last time, this stupid stunt you pulled by keeping that secret caused me to make one of the hardest decisions of my life and took the life of a man that was cared about greatly, not just by me, but by the whole crew. If I lived for the motto, 'an eye for an eye' I would kill you right now." she saw Rush swallow as fear flashed in his eyes. "Luckily for you, I won't do that to Amanda." she stepped closer and increased the pressure on Rush. "One more time Rush, one more secret, one more disobeyed order, one more finger over the wrong button and I will end you. Are we clear?"

Rush nodded. Barely. "We're clear."

Grace dropped him to the floor. "Good."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace sat in her quarters sketching when a sharp pain filled her head. She dropped her pencil and grabbed her head.

"Amanda! Gin!"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

So, first chapter back and I'm pretty happy with it. I know Katie's upset that Grace didn't kick Rush's ass but she can be quite threatening without doing physical harm. Okay kids, let me now what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for still sticking around to read. Next up is Malice.

End Transmission


	72. Malice

Begin Transmission

Lacy here peoples with the next Grace chapter. Wow, it feels good to be writing for her again. We've reached Malice. Simeon has caused a lot of problems but now he's murdered two people. That's crossing a line and Grace will not be letting him get away with it, I promise that. Have...well, yeah, have fun.

Disclaimer: I own Grace and Carmen.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace sat on the bridge of Destiny with Everett, Volker, Brody and Park.

"How can you just forgive him?" Brody asked.

Grace snorted as she sat sideways in the captain's chair. "When have you ever known me to just forgive someone, Adam?"

Everett smirked. "And who said I did?"

"He's done nothing but lie to us." Volker pointed out the obvious.

Grace smirked towards the ceiling. "Oh we had a talk about that."

Everett rubbed his mouth to hide his smile. "I don't believe he intended for Riley to die."

"Yeah, but he was responsible." Park said.

"And he's gonna have to live with that." Everett said. "I'm not saying he was right."

"What are you saying?" Brody asked.

"That I'm trying to understand why he did what he did." Everett said.

"He's crazy," Grace started ticking off on her fingers. "slight bi-polar, in need of a serious round house kick to the head, I'd be glad to do that." she looked at Everett. "Am I helping?"

Everett laughed. "Not really but it's nice to you back to normal."

Grace shrugged. "I can't mope around forever."

"You sure seemed like you were gonna try." Volker commented.

Grace looked at the man. "Don't test me, Dale. I'm not moping, meaning I have full control again."

Brody raised his hand. "You didn't have full control before?"

Grace smirked. "Ever notice the lights dimming when I was in the room?"

Park's eyes widened. "That was you?"

Grace shrugged again. "I was upset." her head turned towards the door where Eli and Rush were. "Afternoon kids."

"Something wrong?" Rush asked.

"On the contrary." Everett said as he stood up. "So far it seems like everything you said is true."

"About the Ancients finding evidence of a signal once being broadcast across the universe." Volker added.

"It is amazing." Brody said as he called up the sound. "Distinct structure in the background radiation."

Grace cocked a brow. "Sounds like static to me."

Eli smirked. "Were you expecting 'Stairway to Heaven'?"

Grace mirrored the smirk. "Well ya know, it would be nice if the Ancients had some good taste."

"Is this the reason you brought me here?" Rush asked, pulling the two back to the conversation.

"Well, you have planted false information in the database before." Eli pointed out. "I'm just saying."

"Actually, we're," Grace motioned to herself and Everett. "consulting. Part of a new spirit of co-operation. As you may have noticed, we dropped ourselves out of FTL. There are three planets in range."

"Conditions?" Rush asked.

"One's a wasteland," Volker said. "but two show promise."

Rush nodded. "Okay, I'll have a look."

Everett moved to block his path. "No, no. You go on, you go get some rest."

"No, I'm fine." Rush said.

Everett nodded. "Sure you are. I will tell you when there is something worth writing home about. Sorry to have bothered you. Go ahead."

Grace waved a hand. "Go Rush. We're giving you time off. Take it while you have it."

Rush looked between the two. "Okay, thanks."

Grace stood up and walked over to Brody. "So, can I fly it?"

Brody looked up at her. "You gonna crash us into the nearest star?"

Grace shrugged a bit. "I drove Atlantis across two galaxies but in all honesty, maybe."

"Then no." Brody, Volker and Everett said.

Grace huffed. "Fine." she marched back over to the captain's chair and sat down.

Everett shook his head. "You are your father's daughter."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace's upbeat mood was shot to hell fast as she took in Gin's dead body. Only one name popped into her head as she tried to figure out who could have done this.

"Simeon." she growled.

Everett turned Grace away from the body. "Find him."

Grace nodded and left the room. She really hoped they didn't need Simeon alive because he had just pushed Grace's last button and this time, she was going by an eye for an eye.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace met Rush outside the gate room.

"They can't get the door open fast enough." Rush said.

Grace stood directly in front of the door and Rush watched her eyes become unfocused. It took mere seconds before the doors seemed to be ripped open, only for Rush to see Simeon drag Park through the gate. He, strangely, waited for Grace to come back to herself before entering the gate room.

"He took Park." Volker told Grace.

Grace nodded, made sure she had her side arm and met Rush's gaze. Without saying a word, they both knew Simeon would not be leaving that planet alive. With that agreement made, they charged through the gate.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Matt sat beside Grace as she tried to search the area for both Rush and Simeon. Greer was badly hurt and while the others were distracted with helping him, Rush had gotten away.

"Can you find them?" Matt asked.

Grace exhaled. "I've got Simeon. Rush is harder to find because he knows how to block me."

Matt nodded. "Go. Chances are you find Simeon, you find Rush. I'll stay with Greer."

Grace looked at Matt. "You do know,"

Matt nodded again. "Only you and Rush will know what happened for sure. Rush is good with stories, he'll think of something."

Grace smiled as she and Matt stood up. "You remind me of my dad some times, Matt. Don't lose that."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace saw the herd of wild whatever they were heading right for Simeon and lifted him up and out of the way. She could see the pissed look on Rush's face but she just smirked back. Trampling was much to nice for this bastard.

Once the creatures were clear, Grace slammed a very surprised Simeon back into the ground. With the gun shot wound Greer gave him, he was feeling some pain. Grace slid him hard and fast into a group of rocks. But not enough.

Rush stepped forward slowly and watched as Grace tossed Simeon around like a rag doll without laying a finger on him. He knew her powers were great but he never imagined she could do something like this. It made him question pushing his limits with her.

"You crossed a line one should never cross." Grace said to Simeon once he was broken and bleeding. "You took the life of not one but two innocent women and why? Because you think Gin was a traitor? News flash jackass, the only one still following the Alliance code of honor was you." she looked at Rush. "I'm done." she pointed to where Rush had been. "I'll be over there."

Rush nodded, realizing what Grace was doing and waited until she was a good distance away before moving over to Simeon.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Everett looked at Grace as they sat in their office. "Gonna tell me what happened out there? And not the version you're putting in your report please."

Grace set her pen down and sighed. "For lack of a better wording, I snapped. I used my abilities in a way I never have before and short of Rush committing murder, hope to never again."

"Are you okay?" Everett asked.

Grace nodded. "I think I am. This might not make sense but if felt like I needed to lose control like that. Like I could finally come to terms with things if I let go of every control I had for just those few moments."

Everett leaned back in his chair. "Trust me kid, that makes perfect sense." he watched Grace for a moment. "Why don't you take Carmen tonight. Give you a little something good to help restore your balance."

Grace smiled at the mention of her goddaughter. "Sounds great. Thanks."

Everett smiled. "No thanks needed. You are the most protected person on this ship, aside from Carmen. Keeping ya sane is all part of keeping you safe."

Grace laughed. "You're several years too late on the sane part."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

*pauses* Well, I think Grace's explanation is good enough for explaining why she did what she did to Simeon. I mean, the bastard deserved it but yeah. So, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading. Next up is Resurgence. Finally, Telford is coming back.

End Transmission


	73. Resurgence

Begin Transmission

Lacy here kids with the last chapter of Grace until the new Universe episodes start on the 7th of March. Happy news for the chapter, David's back! Grace's moods will finally even back out and we'll have our happy Grace back completely. Well, we've seen some of that Grace in the last chapter but it's back for good now. As long as the writers play nice, that is. *exhales* We have a first for Grace with this chapter. In case you missed it, the rating as been bumped to M. *huffs* It's Katie's fault. She wanted a sex scene with Grace and David once he came back and I, being the wonderful best friend I am, wrote it for her. If it's not your thing, go ahead and skip it. If you like it, send Randallsbaby a thank you PM. Other then that, have fun!

Disclaimer: I own Grace and Carmen.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace walked through the ship, Carmen in her arms, talking to the baby as she went. As the lights suddenly went out, Grace sighed and looked down at Carmen.

"And that would be Uncle Volker touching systems he shouldn't." Grace said. She shook her head and kept walking. "One day kiddo, if you're anything like me, you'll be able to tell these things too without having to see them." she looked at the baby. "And from what I can sense inside you, you definitely will be like me. I don't know if our abilities will be the same but we will so have this ship running exactly how we want it."

"Would you stop putting plans of total ship domination in my daughter's head please?" Everett asked as he joined Grace and Carmen.

Grace snorted. "Not likely." she smirked at her goddaughter. "Us advanced beings gotta stick together, right Carmen?"

Everett laughed. "Give me Carmen. You have a briefing on Earth and it's nap time."

Grace pouted as she handed Everett his daughter. "Fine, I'll go talk to Dad. But if he's in a bad mood, I'm coming back in one."

Everett snorted. "Yeah cause that hasn't happened before."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace sat in her father's office, bored out of her mind. Their meeting had been scheduled for almost an hour before but he was still arguing with the IOA over god only knew what.

"That's it, I'm resigning." Jack said as he came into his office, slamming the door behind him.

Grace nodded, her arms crossed. "Alright, you can resign." she waited for the smile to appear on Jack's face. "As soon as I'm home to take your place."

Jack flopped down in his chair with a huff. "Thanks for the support Grace."

Grace smirked. "Always happy to help." she cleared her throat. "So, what was the meeting about?"

Jack sighed. "Just the IOA whining about the lack of progress with getting you guys home. They don't think we're trying hard enough."

Grace snorted. "Yeah cause you have no desire to bring your daughter home." she shook her head. "I really hate those guys."

Jack shifted some files on his desk. "Yeah, me too." he folded his hands and looked at Grace. "Be honest with me, how are things going?"

Grace shrugged. "Now that Rush has stopped keeping secrets and Simeon's been," she paused. "dealt with, we're doing good."

Jack nodded. "Wanna tell me about what happened with Simeon?"

Grace cocked a brow. "Who would I be telling? My CO or my father?"

"Father." Jack said without hesitation. "Your CO already heard your report. Actually read it too."

Grace laughed a bit. "That's a first."

Jack smiled. "Pretty much." he sobered. "Come on Gracie, I can see it's eating at you."

Grace shrugged a bit. "Not eating at me, really. I mean, I don't like what I did but like I told Everett, it felt like I needed to do it. Like I needed to lose control. It's just," she leaned forward, resting her forearms on her knees. "I've worked so hard to keep it together, burying everything so the crew has a stable leader all the time, especially after Carmen was born."

"It was becoming too much for you." Jack didn't have to guess. Grace was his daughter after all. Most of her personality traits came from him. Though, a good number of them did overlap from Sam. "Letting loose your abilities gave you an outlet for all your repressed feelings."

Grace nodded. "Exactly."

Jack nodded as well. "How have you been doing since then?"

Grace laughed. "According to the guys, I'm back to normal."

"And by normal they mean...?" Jack waved a hand for Grace to continue.

Grace smirked. "I'm my smartass, take charge self again."

Jack gave a sharp nod and smile. "Good to hear."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

A short time later, Grace found herself back on Destiny standing on the Observation Deck, looking out at the battlefield/graveyard.

"Impressive, isn't it?" Everett said as he joined her.

"Impressive, heart breaking." Grace said. "It's so many things."

"How'd your briefing go?" Everett asked.

Grace smiled a bit. "The official one or the father/daughter one?"

Everett waved a hand. "Whichever you feel like sharing."

Grace leaned on the railing. "Officially, I told him now that we've got complete control, coming home should be a lot easier."

"If Rush lets us." Everett said.

Grace narrowed her eyes. "He's seen what I can do when properly pushed. If the bastard knows what's good for him, he won't try and stop me from getting our people home."

Everett chuckled. "Let's hope he knows what's good for him."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace let out a squeak of surprise as the ship jolted and she fell off her bed. She'd been calmly drawing, trying to keep herself distracted until Everett called her to the bridge to help.

'Everett,' Grace called out over the link. 'what's going on?'

'Get to the bridge and you'll see for yourself.'

Grace didn't need to be told twice. She threw her sketch book and pencil on her bed before running out of her room, just barely grabbing her uniform jacket as she went.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace arrived at the bridge and chaos was a mild way of putting things. Destiny was being attacked from all sides and losing, badly.

"All we have are sub-light engines." Volker said. "We'll never outrun them."

"We're gonna have to try." Everett said. He looked at Grace. "Take the wheel."

Grace nodded and used her ability to move Brody away from the captain's chair so she could sit down. Hands on the arm consoles, Grace focused and started moving the ship away.

"A ship just dropped out of FTL." Volker said.

Grace frowned and stood up as she took in the ship. Why did it-

'It's me, Gracie.'

Grace fell back into the chair.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace was practically bouncing out of her skin as she waited for the seed ship to finish docking with Destiny.

'I can feel your emotions over here, Gracie.' David's voice appeared in Grace's head for the first time in almost a month.

'And you have no idea how good it is for you to feel them.' Grace said back.

'You alone over there?'

Grace looked around. 'For the moment. Yeah. Matt, Brody and Greer are on their way.'

'Okay, give me one minute.'

Grace bit her lip as she tried not to smile. He'd left her with one hell of a bombshell, she shouldn't be so happy to see him. The hatch door opened and Grace's smile won as she took in the sight of David Telford.

"You are a sight for sore eyes, Grace O'Neill." David said.

Grace laughed before launching herself into David's arms. David held her tightly, beyond happy to see her alive and whole.

"You're okay." Grace whispered.

David nodded. "I'm okay."

Grace pulled back and cuffed David upside the head. "That's for what you left me with."

Before David could respond, Grace kissed him. He was surprised but sure as hell wasn't arguing with her.

"And what was that for?" David asked, a bit breathless as they broke apart.

"For what you left me with." Grace repeated softly.

David smiled as he brushed a stray hair from Grace's hair. "I think you and I need to have a talk."

Grace nodded. "We do but later."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

The moment David and Grace walked onto the bridge, Everett noticed two changes; They both looked happy, happier then Everett had seen Grace in a while and, he narrowed his eyes a bit, they were holding hands.

Everett cleared his throat. "Well, I'd ask you two to explain that," he motioned to their hands. "but we're on a bit of a time table so it can wait."

Grace smirked. "How kind of you."

David laughed. "Oh yeah, I missed this." he looked around. "Well, this is pretty damn impressive!"

Everett walked up to them and hugged David. "Not as impressive as flying a seed ship to our rescue!"

David took Grace's hand again after Everett released him. "Yeah, well, I had plenty of help with that one. The aliens we encountered while exploring it, turns out they weren't hostile after all, just desperate."

Grace squeezed his hand. "What happened?"

David looked at her. "After Destiny disconnected and made the jump to FTL, I figured I was a goner. I was surrounded, they had me at their mercy."

"But they ended up being friendly." Eli said. David was surprised he didn't seem bitter or angry by the sight of Grace with him.

"Well, I wouldn't go so far as to call them 'friendly', but they weren't exactly interested in harming me either. They were," he paused, searching for the right word. "curious. I tried communicating with them, but that was next to impossible, I mean verbally, anyway. So we found a short cut."

Grace bit her lip as she listened to David tell them about his time on the seed ship. She could feel over the link that his time on the ship had been harder then he let on but he'd done what he needed to survive. And she was so glad for that because he was back now. Back with her.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Once the two ships were safely in FTL, Grace moved over to David.

'Come with me.' she said over the link.

David looked at her. 'Where? Why?'

Grace smiled. 'You'll see.'

David felt Grace's feelings over the link and nodded. He glanced around the bridge before standing and leading Grace out by the hand.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace stood in front of David feeling more calm then she ever had. He really was different. He made her feel safe and secure but at the same time she knew he'd let her defend herself. Since his jacket was laying on the chair next to hers, she placed her hand on his t-shirt covered chest and looked up at him.

'You sure?' he asked.

Grace nodded with a smile. 'Very sure.' her smile grew a bit. 'I love you.'

David mirrored her smile. 'I love you too, sweetheart.'

With that, David leaned down and captured her lips in a sweet kiss. It started out innocent but deepened quickly as Grace slid her her hands up David's chest and around his neck. David's own hands slid around Grace's waist and pulled her close, lifting her feet off the ground so their heads were level. To help balance her, David slid his hands down and pulled Grace's legs around his waist before slowly moving over to the bed.

Grace slid her hands away from David's neck and cupped his face as he laid her back on the bed. When they separated to breathe, David moved his lips down Grace's neck and along the cleavage revealed by her tank top. His hands gently skimmed down her side to the hem of her shirt where he slid them under, moving his hands back up, the shirt going along with them.

Grace let out a small gasp as David's fingers brushed the sides of her breasts while he lifted her shirt off. She lifted her upper body enough to help him before moving her own hands to the bottom of his shirty. Together, they rid him of his a lot faster then he got rid of hers. Grace shivered lightly as David traced the scar from where she was shot.

"I could have lost you." David said softly.

Grace traced David's own scar. "I could say the same."

David leaned down and kissed her scar and Grace moaned as her stomach muscles tensed at the wonderful feeling of his lips on her skin. His lips traveled up, placing little kisses and bites randomly along her torso as he went. Grace's eyes slid shut as he reached her bra and gently slid a hand under her to undo it.

With David's mouth so close to her breasts, Grace was no help in getting the bra off. Her mouth was parted a tiny bit and her breath was starting to come in shorter and shorter gasps. She let out a deep moan as David's mouth closed around her left peak. Her back arched, causing David to let out a low chuckle around her breast.

Grace could feel David's right hand working on her pants as he gently sucked and nipped at her breasts, giving both equal attention. Managing to get her hands moving, Grace worked on David's belt and pants as well. She got the belt undone just as David pulled away from her breasts and started moving down her torso again. Her hands froze as he placed more kisses and bites as he went, adding a lick here or there.

When he reached her waist, he slowly slid her pants down her legs, stroking the backs of her thighs, knees and calves as he went. Once her pants were on the floor, he stepped back to remove his own before leaning over her in just his boxers, her in only her panties.

"You are beautiful, Grace." David whispered as he skimmed the fingers of his left hand around the inside of her thighs.

Grace felt herself blush but had a strong feeling it wasn't caused by David's words. He didn't give a chance to respond before hooking his thumbs in her panties and gently pulling them down.

Grace had somehow managed, while David was creating wonderful sensations from just removing her clothes, to pull the elastic from her hair, releasing it from it's braid.

Once they were both completely bare of any and all clothes, Grace let her legs fall apart and David easily settled his hips against hers.

"I love you," David said as he ghosted a kiss over Grace's lips.

Grace let out a sigh of pleasure as David slowly slid into her. "I love you too."

David started a slow rhythm that Grace easily matched and let his fingers continue to explore her body, quickly building her pleasure. Grace's hand, finally, weren't still either. Her nails trailed along David's back, digging in at times when he'd shifted the right way, hitting the right spot.

It didn't take long before they were both panting, close to their release. A few more smooth strokes in and out of Grace's body and they both tumbled over the edge together.

It took several minutes before their breathing was normal and David held Grace close.

"If your father saw us," David whispered against Grace's shoulder. "he'd kill me without a second thought."

Grace laughed. "And there's a mood killer."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Feeling the ship drop out of FTL, Grace paused as she slipped her tank over her head.

"We can't be there yet." she said.

David, who was sitting behind her tying his boots, nodded. "No, we can't."

'David! Grace!' Everett's voice echoed loudly in their heads. 'We were tricked. Get up here now!'

The two didn't think twice about quickly pulling the rest of their clothes on before running from the room. As they did, Destiny started being hit over and over. The aliens had tricked them. Destiny might have just entered it's final battle.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

And there we have it until the final episodes start. Sorry it took so long to get it out. Grace was giving me a hard time. Again. *shakes head* She's too much like her father. Anywho, let me know what you think, flame policy stands, thanks for reading and see you in March!

End Transmission


	74. Deliverance

Begin Transmission

Lacy here, finally, with the next chapter of Grace. I was trying to wait until GateWorld posted the transcript before posting but NOOOOOO! They are taking forever! So, I'm re-watching as I type and putting Grace where she goes. Have fun!

Disclaimer: I own...Grace and Carmen!

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace held tightly to the captain's chair where Everett was sitting. Oh yeah, being fired on was just so much fun. She couldn't figure out why they didn't do it more often.

"There's hundreds of those things." Eli said over the explosions. "There's no way we're gonna be able to shoot them all down."

"What about the main weapon?" Everett asked.

"That's useless against the drones," Rush said from the other side of the chair. "and the command ships is out of range. Just a waste of power."

"Well as much fun as being blown up is," Grace said. "we need to do something! I don't know about you guys but I don't care how much I've done in my life, I am too damn young to die!"

"Three hyper space windows just opened." Volker said.

"More drones?" Grace asked.

"Well they're ships." Volker said. "It's the aliens from the other galaxy." he looked over his shoulder. "They're headed straight for us."

Grace voiced what everyone was thinking. "We're fucked."

"Half the drones just veered off." Park said.

"They're attacking the alien ships." Volker confirmed.

"They don't discriminate." Rush said. "Anything that's not part of the cluster is a target."

"We might just be able to hold them off now." Eli said.

A large explosion on the other side of the bridge had Eli apologizing.

"Sorry!" he said. "Sorry, some of them are still getting through."

"Colonel, Grace, we found Chloe." Matt's voice came over the comms. "It looks like she may have given away our position to the aliens that took her."

"We noticed." Grace responded. "They're on our screens."

"Ma'am, she says she did it as a diversion." Matt said. "To give us a chance to get the command ship."

"I was gonna say it's our chance to get the hell outta here." Volker said.

"No, we'll never get out of this system." Rush said. "Not without FTL."

"Put her in a holding cell," Everett said to Matt. "and this time make sure she doesn't get out."

"Yes sir."

"Everett, I hate to say it," David said.

"So don't," Grace said with a smirk.

David returned it. "But Rush is right. This could be our only chance."

"There's a lot of drones protecting that command ship." Brody said. "If we do this we're gonna take pretty heavy fire."

"Maybe not." Eli said. "I've been thinking. They all take their orders from the command ship, right? Probably through some sort of subspace communication but what if we jam that signal? Even for just a few seconds. That would give us the time that we need."

"Can that work?" Grace asked Rush.

"It just might." Rush said. "Let's plot a course for the command ship."

"Eli," David said. "go, I'll help with the weapons."

Grace stood, eyes unfocused, as she steered Destiny towards the command ship.

"I was doing that, Grace." Brody said.

Grace smirked. "I work faster then you."

"Play nice you two," Everett said. "and give me all the speed you can muster."

Grace watched Brody and Volker exchange a look. "A little faster boys."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"We're on course for the command ship," Volker said. "we'll be there in two minutes."

"How's it coming, Rush?" Grace asked.

"We're almost there." Rush said moments before something blew beside him.

"We just lost another shield generator." Brody said. "And we got multiple hull breaches."

"Seal off all affected areas," Everett said. "and prep the main weapon."

"Shields are failing," Brody said. "if we keep up this acceleration we're gonna lose hull integrity."

"Now would be a good time Rush." Grace said over her shoulder.

"I should have just kept my mouth shut." Eli said.

"Patience Eli," Rush said gently. "Alright, I've got it."

"The drones have stopped firing." David said. "It's working!"

"Are we in range?" Everett asked.

"Just a few more seconds." Volker said.

"They're gonna reestablish the signal!" Eli said.

"Just hold on." Rush said.

"That's it, we're in range." Volker said.

"Fire!" Everett and Grace echoed.

Grace watched as the command ship took several direct hits before blowing up. She leaned against Everett's chair in relief.

"Got 'em." David said.

"Nice shooting." Everett commented.

"Still no activity from the drones." Volker said. "It looks like they've all gone dormant."

"See what you can do when you apply yourself." Rush commented to Eli.

David walked over to Grace and she gladly wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his chest. Yeah, that was a little too close for comfort.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace picked Carmen up and held her close. "Oh I am so glad to see my barriers work even when I'm not in the room."

David cocked a brow. "You were protecting Carmen through all that?"

Grace looked at him. "Did you really think I was going to let something happen to her?"

"Well no," David said, crossing his arms. "but was it wise to be draining yourself like that?"

Grace fought an eye roll. "It wasn't a drain, David. Up until I turned the ship, the barrier around Carmen was the only thing I was doing."

David held a hand up. "Alright, I just wanna make sure you don't overtax yourself for no reason."

Grace just stared at David for a long moment before shaking her head. "I'm gonna take Carmen to her mother and see if I can help."

Before David could comment, Grace and the baby were gone.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace fumed over what David said as she healed minors burned and cuts. She'd tried to heal the arm of the corporal that Chloe had worked over but it appeared broken bones were just a bit harder to heal then flesh. Go figure.

"Alright Grace," TJ said once most of the patients were healed and gone. "you've got that line between your eyes again meaning something upset you. What's going on?"

Grace flopped down on a clean bed and sighed. "David said something and I don't even think he realized what he said."

TJ took her gloves off and sat by Grace's feet. "What did he say?"

Grace twitched her nose from side to side. "He said he didn't want me overtaxing myself for no reason after I told him I had a barrier around Carmen during the whole attack."

TJ's eyebrow shot to her hairline. "Protecting Carmen is overtaxing yourself for no reason?"

Grace shrugged as best she could. "Apparently. But like I said, I don't think he realized that's what he implied."

TJ crossed her arms. "If he didn't realize it, he's going to." Grace nodded but seemed distracted by something else. "Grace? Is there something else you're not saying?"

Grace shook her head. "No, it's more of a feeling I picked up from David but I'm not sure what it was. It was too brief."

"Grace," Everett's voice sounded on the radio.

Grace unclipped it from her belt. "Yes master?"

"We need you on the bridge, smartass."

Grace smirked as she sat up. "You command, I obey."

TJ laughed as Grace re-clipped her radio. "You're gonna drive him nuts."

Grace grinned. "That's the plan."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"What the hell were they thinking?" Everett asked as they talked about the Ursini.

"They didn't trust us," David said with a smirk. "they thought once we were clear of the system we'd be on our merry way and leave them holding the bag."

"Well that would have been the logical thing to do." Rush said. Everyone looked at him. "It's not our fight."

"Well it is now." David said. "With the drones deactivated the Ursini thought it was safe to finally contact their colony. The signal that they got back was machine language. It was another command ship. The only possible conclusion is that the colony had been found by a second cluster and destroyed."

"So they really are the last of their kind." Camile said.

Grace crossed her arms. "That's gotta be a nasty realization."

"But that's not the only problem." David said.

"When they sent the signal," Rush said. "they gave away our position."

David nodded. "Exactly. More drones are coming."

Grace rubbed her face and leaned her hands on the table she was leaning on. "Things just can't be easy, can they?"

Everett gave a short laugh. "Just another day on Destiny."

Grace smirked. "I'd like a one way ticket off, please."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Wait," Camile said. "I thought the FTL was fixed."

"It is," Rush said. "without full shield covering, we risk tearing the ship apart the moment we jump."

"How long until the second cluster gets here?" Volker asked.

"There's no way to know for sure," David said. "could be any time."

"Cause working on a definite time table would just be too kind and considerate of them." Grace said.

A quiet laugh went through the room.

"I don't suppose there's a chance of negotiating with these things." Park said hopefully.

"It's an automated weapons system." David said. "The Ursini believe the civilization that created them died out a long time ago."

"They're machines." Rush said. "with one simple directive. Find alien technology and destroy it. Reasoning with them is not an option."

Grace cocked a brow. "A simple no would have worked guys."

"What about the Ursini?" Matt asked. "We did a tandem jump with them before. Can't we do it again?"

"That doesn't solve our basic problem." Volker said. "Unless they can extend their shields all the way around the Destiny, which I doubt."

"Even if we trusted them enough to try it," David said. "which I'm guessing we don't, they blew their FTL by dropping out so quickly. That was a one shot deal for them."

"We managed to jam the command signal temporally right?" Park said. "Maybe there's a way of making it permanent."

"Not without a greater understanding of the technology involved." Rush said.

"Maybe we should get one." Eli suggested. Everyone turned to him. "One of the drones, I mean. Right now those things are totally harmless, at least theoretically, but I'm pretty sure we could fit one of the smaller ones in the back of the shuttle."

"Wait a minute," Matt said. "you want us to bring one of those things on the ship?"

"What I want is to be as far away from here as possible." Eli said.

"You know, he's right." Rush said. "It could be very useful."

"And very dangerous." Camile said.

Grace snorted. "Welcome to the Destiny, Camile. Dangerous is kind of our thing, or haven't you noticed?"

"This new cluster is gonna have it's own command ship, right?" Everett finally spoke up.

"Most likely," Rush said.

"Alright so when it shows up," Everett said. "what happens to the drones that are already here?"

"Well, that's just one of those things we're gonna have to try and find out," Rush said. "isn't it?"

"On top of the thousands we already have on the list." Grace said. She looked at Everett. "Bringing one on sounds like our best option."

Everett nodded and looked at Matt. "Suit up."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"You do realize there's a good chance this is what they wanted all along." David said as Everett and Grace made to leave the bridge once the shuttle was on its way back. "Everett, listen to me. I tried to contact the Ursini, they're not responding any more. The seed ship's gone dark."

"So?" Everett asked.

"So maybe that's something we should consider." David said. "Power down completely, everything but minimal life support. If we have no energy signature, we're just another hunk of metal in the grave yard."

"Even if we're not giving off EM, we're still gonna stand out like a sore thumb." Grace said.

"I'm just saying, maybe they know something that we don't." David said. "They have fought these things before."

Everett nodded. "Yeah and they got wiped out, didn't they?"

David gave a small nod and Everett walked away. Before Grace could join him, David caught her arm.

"Try and change his mind." he said.

Grace her shook head. "I'd have to change my own first." she pulled her arm from David's grasp and followed Everett.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace stood just out of view as Volker, Brody, Eli, Matt, Greer and Park stood around the drone. She heard Eli's comment about it being heavy and decided to mess with them a little bit. Tension on the ship was too high.

As the men went to lift it, Grace used her abilities to make the ship shake a little. The men jumped back. Park, who'd caught sight of Grace, bit her lip to hold back a laugh.

"What was that?" Eli asked.

Matt shook his head. "I dunno. It was fine on the way back."

"It might just be a bit unbalanced." Volker suggested as they move to pick it up again.

And again, Grace made it move. She couldn't hold it in. She and Park both started laughing.

Greer looked at Grace. "Oh that's just not cool."

Grace waved a hand. "I'm sorry, I had to. You were all looking at it like it was going to bite you."

Eli laughed a bit. "Thanks for that, Grace. I think we needed it."

Grace grinned. "Any time."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace stood with Matt as they waited for Everett to get there with Chloe.

"We'll get her back, Matt." Grace said. "If I have to go over to that ship and rip it apart until I find her."

Matt smiled some. "That actually makes me feel better cause I know you can do it."

Grace smiled. "Good."

Everett, Chloe and a guard came down the hall. Matt stood.

"I'll take her over there, sir." he said.

Everett exchanged a look with Grace and nodded. The two turned to walk away.

"Colonel, Grace," Chloe said. She kissed Everett on the cheek and hugged Grace.

Everett faced her. "Good luck."

Grace gave her a small, reassuring smile. They watched Matt and Chloe get on the shuttle and the door sealed. Grace exhaled. Everett put his arm around Grace's shoulders.

"It'll be okay, kid." he said.

Grace nodded. "I know. Just got a lot on my mind."

The two started down the hall.

"TJ mentioned I might want to talk to you about David." Everett said. "Wanna explain?"

Grace laughed. "Well yes but I think we have a few more things to take care of before I go giving you reason to take David's head off."

Everett cocked a brow. "Oh that doesn't sound good."

"Just a case of miswording and stupidity." Grace said.

"Both things David is very good at." Everett said. "Alright kiddo, once things are settled, as settled as they get on this ship, we'll talk." he paused. "Just let me know before hand if I'll need to have a gun handy."

Grace shook her head, laughing.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace stood back as Everett told Vanessa and David what to do.

"Grace," Everett turned to her.

"I've already got a barrier around Carmen and I'm fully prepared to cover the infirmary if needed." Grace said, not sparing David a glance as he rolled his eyes at her.

Everett nodded. "Very good."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"This is Scott," Matt's voice sounded. "the shuttle is docked."

Grace moved to leave. "I'm gonna go check on Chloe." she gave a small smirk. "Make sure we don't tear apart before I get there please."

Everett laughed. "Right."

Grace quickly headed for the infirmary where she knew Matt would bring Chloe. She felt the ship jump and after a few rocky moments, things evened out. Alright, they were still alive.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Standing on the observation deck, kicking gently at the railing, Grace thanked whatever higher beings there were out there that they were alive.

"Ready to talk?"

Grace looked over her shoulder at Everett. "We're alive and flying, I guess now is as good a time as any."

Everett frowned. "You sound way too down for someone who got the man they love back."

Grace gave a small laugh. "Well since he's the problem, or part of it, peppy isn't happening right now."

"That's the second time you've hinted to David doing something wrong," Everett said. "time to explain, Grace."

Grace rubbed her face and explained to Everett what she'd already told TJ.

Everett cleared his throat. "That would explain the eye roll I saw just before the last attack."

Grace gave a tight smile. "Noticed that, did you?"

"Well I was curious on why you refused to look at him while he looked like he was expecting you to." Everett said. "And now I know that David has once again shoved his foot down his throat."

Grace nodded. "That's not all though. I picked up on this feeling from him like he now expects that he'll have some control. Like now that we're together he'll have some say in my part of the command."

Everett snorted. "Oh yeah, that'll work real well. No one tells you what to do or say."

"I know," Grace said with a small smile. "I just hope he realizes it before he messes this up or I have to send him out an airlock."

Everett sighed. "Well kiddo, by the sounds of it, he's already on his way to messing things up. If you want, I can have a talk with him. Remind him of just who he's in a relationship with."

Grace shook her head. "No, not yet anyway. I wanna see if I can get him to realize on his own."

"And if he can't?" Everett questioned.

Grace shrugged. "I've already got two failed relationships under my belt. What's a third?"

Everett hugged Grace but didn't say anything more. His friend was dead if he hurt her any further.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Now you had to know things with Grace and David weren't going to go smoothly. *sees nods* Good. I do have a plan for them, well kinda, it was an idea pitched to me back when I started writing SGU and I think you'll all like it once we reach the point where it becomes obvious. When will that be? Good question. Alright, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading. Next up is Twin Destinies.

End Transmission


	75. Twin Destinies

Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Look! GateWorld didn't take a week to post the transcript! Awesome! *clears throat* Um, anywho. So, Twin Destinies. Had to watch this twice before it actually made complete sense in my head. I think Katie's still confused. Hopefully my chapter can help clear it up. I hate to say it but Grace and David are going to be seriously butting heads in this. Yeah, things aren't going well with the couple. Alright, have fun!

Disclaimer: I own Grace and Carmen.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace entered the Mess with the others and purposefully sat away from David on one of the tables. Her talk with Everett had given her some things to think over and distance was the only way to do it.

'Any reason you're over there?' David said over the link.

Grace didn't have to look up from her hands to know he was staring. 'It's where I sat down. Don't make a big deal out of it.'

Before David could respond, Everett walked in.

"All right. Somebody say something." he said. "How bad is it?"

"It isn't any one thing, it's the accumulation." Brody said. "This ship just wasn't up to fighting a battle like that."

"A big chunk of the life support is still down too." Volker chipped in.

"But you can repair it," Matt said. "right?"

"With what?" Brody pointed out. "Even if we knew how, we don't have the spare parts. I mean, I'm talking about things that are broken and burnt out that I don't even know what they do."

Volker shifted. "Now, if life support was our only problem, we might be able to figure something out-"

"-but there are dozens of systems on the brink of failure," Brody said. "weapons, shields."

"Well, they're operating." Park piped up.

"And at mission-critical levels?" Brody asked. He looked at Everett and Grace. "We are down to one last everything. There's practically no redundancy."

"Practically no redundancy." Volker tried to joke.

"Wasn't funny the first three times." Brody killed the joke.

"I'm very tired."

"Okay, we know what the problems are." David said. "What are the solutions?"

Park and Volker exchanged a look that Grace clearly read as there were no solutions.

Park took a breath. "Well, what I think we're trying to say-"

"We make do as best we can and carry on with the mission." Rush interrupted.

Grace looked at him. "Yeah cause that's exactly what they were going to say."

Rush gave her a look. "You're talking like we have a choice here."

"Actually," Eli started.

Rush shook his head. "Eli, please,"

Eli looked at the group, ignoring Rush. "Ginn and I figured out how to dial the ninth chevron back to Earth while Destiny recharges in a star."

"Without blowing up the ship, you mean?" Everett asked.

"Yes," Eli said at the same time Rush said; "No!"

TJ and Grace rolled their eyes. "Here we go."

Rush started to get annoyed. "Look, Eli's solution, however brilliant, fails to consider the thousand things that could go wrong when attempting to open a wormhole in a star."

"I can show you the simulation-"

Rush spoke over Eli. "More to the point, it could cause the same kind of overload that happened on Icarus."

Matt frowned. "Well, who cares if we're not even gonna be here?"

Rush looked at him. "Well, I do, Lieutenant, along with anyone else who cares to remain aboard this ship."

David rolled his eyes this time. "Rush, come on, man! Nobody in their right mind would stay."

"No one ever said anyone on this boat was in their right mind." Grace muttered.

Rush turned to her and Everett again. "You said you understood how important this mission was."

The two nodded. "We did."

"So, what's changed?" Rush challenged.

"Nicholas, you know what's changed." Camile tossed in.

Everett stepped closer to Rush. "Look, I was all on board with this, you know that. But if the ship can't fly, there is no mission. It's not like we're just giving up here."

"Well, that's exactly what we're doing." Rush pointed out.

"Well, fortunately for the people on this ship," David said. "the decision is not yours to make."

Rush got pissed. "Well, thankfully, it's not your bloody decision either!"

"Rush!" Grace raised her voice, hoping to shut the man up. He was right but there was no need to yell.

"We can get through this." Rush said. He pointed to Brody, Volker and Park. "They are just being defeatist."

Grace stood up and moved to Everett's side. "Our first responsibility is the safety of these people. I'm sorry."

Rush nodded. "Yeah, right." He turned and left the room.

Grace crossed her arms with a sigh. "We need Greer and his men anywhere that Rush can cause trouble."

Everett grabbed his radio. "Read my mind, kid."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Everett stood with Grace, Camile and David in his and Grace's office, talking about Eli's plan.

"Destiny's course is taking us toward a star roughly eighteen hours ahead," Everett said. "we assume to recharge. We should be ready."

Grace snorted. "Oh, we've been ready for a long time."

"I'm ready and I just got here." David said. He grinned at Everett. "I can only imagine what it's like for you."

'No he can't.' Grace said to Everett over the link.

Everett gave her an understanding look as a knock sounded at the door. Everett moved to answer it.

"Hey." he said when he saw it was Rush. "We've been expecting you."

"It seems you can predict my every move." Rush commented.

Grace smirked. "You have no idea."

Everett shook his head with a smile. "Well, we had to make sure you didn't lock us out of the dialing programs."

"The thought never crossed my mind." Rush said as he walked into the room. "I see the elders have gathered."

Grace crossed her arms and cocked a brow. "I know you were aiming that at the others."

"You should know," Camile said. "Eli is using the stones right now to run his calculations by the best people on Earth."

"They'll tell him what I told them," Rush said. "the work is brilliant but what works on paper does not necessarily work within a star."

"Well, Eli said that he's taken that into consideration." Camile shot back.

"Eli is not an astrophysicist." Rush said. "Inside a star there are magnetic fields, enormous pressures, solar flares, conditions that make events unpredictable by any mathematics. Now, will Eli's connection to Earth work? Possibly. But what happens the moment that wormhole's been established is anybody's guess. It could blow a hole in the fabric of space/time."

Grace leveled the man with a look. "I might as well be an astrophysicist, I know just as much as my mother and she's the best there is. This plan is worth a shot."

David stepped closer to Rush. "He's out of his freaking mind, you know that?"

Everett held up a hand. "Hold on." he looked at Rush. "So, what are you asking us to do?"

"Let me talk to the crew." Rush said. "At least some of them understand how important it is to remain on this ship."

"Nobody is going to agree to that." David said.

"Don't underestimate the people on this ship, David." Grace said.

Rush looked at her and Everett. "You say you've no choice but to leave. I've no choice but to stay."

Everett and Grace exchanged a look before Everett waved Grace on.

"We're gonna brief everyone in the Gate room the minute we come out of FTL." Grace said. "You can address them then."

Rush looked down a bit awkwardly. "It would carry far more weight if you were standing alongside me." he raised his head to meet Grace and Everett's eyes.

"We can do that." Everett said once Grace nodded.

"Thank you." Rush said before leaving.

Everett shut the door again.

"You two can't be serious." David said.

Grace ignored him and Camile answered for the two.

"Oh I think they are."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace smiled as she walked into the Control Room.

"Dr. Bill Lee." she said.

Bill, who had switched with Eli, turned and smiled. "Grace, long time no see."

Grace hugged him. "Way too long." she pulled back. "The SGC still standing?"

Bill laughed. "Yeah it's still in one piece. How are you doing?"

Grace shrugged. "Oh you know, I never thought anything could beat what Mom and Dad did but turns out I was wrong."

Bill nodded in understanding. "Well once we get you home, you can tell everyone all about it." he smirked. "Cause I know there are things you aren't putting in your reports."

Grace laughed. "What happened to the shy scientist who would barely let me in his lab out of fear of my father?"

"He got assigned to Midway with Kavanagh." Bill said.

Grace cringed. "Yeah, that'll do it." she clapped her hands. "Well, you have work to do and so do I." she smiled. "It was going seeing you, Bill."

Bill returned the smile. "You too, Grace. I'll let your family know you're doing good."

Grace patted his arm. "Thanks."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace stood back and watched everyone talk in the Gate room. She could tell from the emotions she was picking up on that everyone was more then happy to be going home. She, herself, though was bouncing her decision around in her head. She knew Everett was going to freak out but Destiny needed a commander and he had a baby and soon to be wife that needed him. Her family would understand.

"Grace,"

Grace turned as Rush walked up to her. "Hey, hold on." she searched for Everett. 'Rush needs a word.'

'I'll be right there.'

"He's coming." Grace said to Rush.

Rush laughed a bit. "That still freaks me out."

Grace smirked. "You're not the only one."

Everett appeared by the two. "So, can you keep this ship flying?"

Rush nodded. "Yeah, with help."

"Then I need to know an absolute minimum number of personnel you need to do it." Everett said.

"Well, as many as possible, obviously." Rush said.

Grace crossed her arms. "We need a number, Nick."

"I'll say a dozen." Rush said after a moment.

"Plus you and me?" Grace asked.

Rush and Everett looked at her in shock, neither expecting that she'd stay.

"Grace," Everett tried.

Grace shook her head. "No, you have TJ and Carmen that need you. This ship still needs a commander and my family will understand." she waved a hand around. "This is what I was raised to do." she looked back at Rush. "So, plus or minus us?"

Rush shook himself. "No, that's including us."

Grace nodded. "So ten."

"Yeah." Rush said. "Look, I've written down most of what I intend to say." he handed the paper to Grace. "If you've got anything you might wanna add,"

Before Grace or Everett could comment, Everett's radio went off.

"Everett," it was David. "is Rush in the Gate room with you?"

Everett grabbed his radio. "Yeah. What is it?"

"I need the two of you and Grace on the Bridge."

"No, we don't have time for this just now." Rush complained.

Everett nodded. "David, we're just gonna talk to the crew. Can it wait?"

"Negative. Get up here. Trust me."

Grace shrugged at the look Everett gave her. "We have time."

"Yeah. Time they might need to decide." Rush muttered unhappily.

Grace rolled her eyes. "March, Rush."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace blinked in horror. "Two Rush's?" she looked around. "Yeah, it's official. This is Hell."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace stood back as she watched TJ patch up the second Rush. Her mind kept thinking about what he'd said about David the moment he got on board. That he would try and kill them all. True, David was getting on her last nerve and had all but thrown their infant relationship out an airlock but she could never imagine him, post or pre Alliance brain washing trying to kill anyone.

'You okay, Gracie?' Everett asked over the link.

'Do you think he's right about David?'

'Let's just hear what he has to say before we jump to anything.'

That answered Grace's question. Everett didn't completely trust David.

"We still have an hour before we run Eli's program." Everett said. "Tell us what happened."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

*flashback*

Grace crossed her arms. "We need a number, Nick."

"I'll say a dozen." Rush said after a moment.

"Plus you and me?" Grace asked.

Rush and Everett looked at her in shock, neither expecting that she'd stay.

"Grace," Everett tried.

Grace shook her head. "No, you have TJ and Carmen that need you. This ship still needs a commander and my family will understand." she waved a hand around. "This is what I was raised to do." she looked back at Rush. "So, plus or minus us?"

Rush shook himself. "No, that's including us."

Grace nodded. "So ten."

"Yeah." Rush said. "Look, I've written down most of what I intend to say." he handed the paper to Grace. "If you've got anything you might wanna add,"

"We'll speak when you're done." Everett said. "But just so we're clear. if we don't get the ten volunteers,"

"We will." Rush insisted.

Everett nodded. "Okay."

*end flashback*

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

The other Rush looked at Grace and Everett. "You kept your word, both of you. You stood along side me."

Grace smirked. "Don't sound so shocked."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

*flashback*

Everett stood with Grace at the foot of the stairs while Rush stood a few steps up.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Everett said. "if we could have your attention please. Doctor Rush would like to say a few words."

Everyone focused on Rush.

"My friends." he started. Grace buried her face in Everett's shoulder to hide her laughter as others snickered. Everett patted Grace's head while fighting a smile. "Oh yes, perhaps that's an over statement. But we are at least shipmates who have, up until now, shared great adversity." he glanced at his notes. "I know a lot of you, probably most of you, also share the hope of going home. It is a fact that the conditions inside a star bode very poorly for the sustained viability of a wormhole, and I owe it to you all to tell you that."

"Stop trying to scare people and get on with this." David piped up.

Grace and Everett both shot him dark looks that he ignored.

"The Ancients did not devote the efforts of an entire generation to build this ship on a whim, neither was Destiny named on a whim." Rush went on. "Over a million years ago, the Ancients discovered a complex structure buried deep within the background radiation, the fingerprints of an intelligence that existed very near the beginning of time itself. Destiny was launched in search of that intelligence. Who knows how close we are to finding it, how close we are to learning in the Ancients' words, 'the destiny of all things'? I don't pretend to know when that's gonna be, in which stars that will happen, or even how that will change our view of the universe. I only know that Destiny has come this far, and if we abandon her now," he bowed his head. "there'll be no coming back. All of that knowledge will be lost forever." he was now working completely from the heart, his notes forgotten. "I believe this journey is the reason I'm here, but I can't hope to do it alone. I ask you to come with me."

Grace stepped forward. "Now, I believe that those of you who wanna go home deserve that chance, but I've been a part of Stargate Command my whole life, so I too am willing to stay aboard."

David gave her a disbelieving look that led Everett to believe his friend didn't know about Grace's decision either.

"What we are looking for are ten volunteers." Everett said. "So we are asking those of you who want to be here to please step forward."

Grace stood tall, ignoring the look David was giving her as Greer and Volker join her. She smiled at both of them then the smile turned to shock as TJ, Everett and Carmen, in her mother's arms, joined them too, followed closely by Chloe and Matt. Vanessa also stepped forward along with Varro and two other Alliance members and two more scientists. They had now surpassed the number needed.

Eli looked between Grace and Rush before moving towards the group.

"All right, listen to me." David snapped. "You've already accomplished the damned mission! Our goal was to investigate the ninth chevron address, and you've done that! Now, I do not deny that there once was a mission, but if it was as important as Rush claimed it to be, they sure as hell couldn't expect us to do it. There is no noble voyage to save the universe, or to meet God, or whatever it is that Rush has sold you on! There is only the day that this ship dies."

"David," Grace said, fighting her urge to pin him to the wall. "we don't know that."

David glared at her and the other volunteers. "I've got a good mind to try to take you all back by force."

"Good luck with that." Greer said flatly at the same time Grace said;

"I'd like to see you try."

David stared at the two with hard glares and Grace knew right then and there, their relationship was dead, if it had even lived to begin with. David broke the staring at faced the others.

"Those of you still taking part in the evacuation are going to form two lines. Everything we carry with us becomes a projectile in a nine chevron transit, so we are going home with the clothes on our backs, nothing more. Eli has warned them to expect us, but it seems that a radio signal does not reach across a nine chevron connection, so I'll go first to warn them that we're on our way. You will follow in three second intervals, two at a time." David looked at Eli. "Eli, are we ready?"

Eli nodded. "Yeah, the program's all set." he paused. "You're good to go."

Grace and Everett looked at Rush, who gave them a small nod. David glared at them one more time before turning back.

"Fifteen minutes, people," David said. "and we go home!"

*end flashback*

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace watched the other Rush's face.

"And fifteen minutes after that," he said quietly. "you were dead."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"The connection was made," Rush repeated once he was done and aimed a glare at David. "but you were the only one that made it through to Earth."

Grace, suddenly feeling sick, excused herself. David made to follow but Everett stopped him with a look.

"TJ," Everett said, not taking his eyes off David.

TJ nodded and followed Grace. She found the younger woman in the nearest bathroom kneeling down after throwing up.

"Are you okay?" TJ asked as she pulled Grace's braid back and rubbed her back.

Grace nodded. "Yeah, I think the idea that we all died was just a bit much." she exhaled slowly. "Everyone on Earth is going to think we're dead." her eyes filled with tears. "My parents,"

TJ hugged Grace, not concerned that the girl might get sick again. "We will connect with the stones and tell them we're okay, that you're okay. They haven't lost you Grace and they won't."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace stood back on one first, or was it second, Destiny as the others went to the other one. Oh this whole thing was going to be a bitch to write up in a report.

"Someone should report to Homeworld Command," Camile said. "explain what's been going on."

Everett nodded. "Well, you go ahead and when you're back, you can explain it to me."

Camile gave Everett a look before walking away.

"Think she can explain it to me too?" Grace asked with a smirk.

Everett laughed.

"They must think we're all dead." Eli suddenly said.

Grace's stomach rolled again but she fought it. "Didn't happen."

Eli looked at her. "Yeah. It did."

"Not to us, Eli." Everett pointed out.

Eli looked upset. "You can say anything you like, tell me to take one time line at a time, but if Rush wasn't sent back by a freak of physics, we'd all be dead by now."

Neither Everett nor Grace could think of anything to comfort Eli. He was right, they both knew it. Grace settled a hand on her stomach again.

"Grace," Everett asked carefully.

Grace shook her head. "I don't know. I'd say something I ate but then the rest of you would be sick too." she exhaled. "I think it's just the stress of knowing what my parents must be going through." she gave a tired laugh. "After all, I have lost them more times then I can count. Uncle Teal'c though, he could probably give you a number."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Everett found Grace on the observation deck after finishing giving his report to Jack. Of course by the end of it, Everett wasn't sure who was more confused, himself or the General. What Everett did know was Grace had yet to show any signs of, well anything since finding out about David being dead.

"He's not really gone though, is he?" Grace said, picking up on Everett's thoughts.

Everett moved to stand next to her. "No, I guess not but you two are separated again."

Grace nodded. "Yeah, we are. This time though, I think it's for the best." she looked at Everett. "It may not have happened to us but how long before something like that does happen and David gets pissed about my decision, threatening to over power me?" she shook her head. "He likes being in control too much and if there's one thing I learned about relationships from my parents, it's that it has to be equal power on both sides. David and I didn't have that."

"Are you absolutely sure?" Everett asked.

"I am." Grace said. "I'm too strong willed to let someone try and control what I do."

Everett wrapped an arm around Grace. "Damn straight you are." he placed a fatherly kiss on her head. "How are you doing other wise?"

"Um, well, I've thrown up twice more." Grace said. "If it continues, I'm gonna have TJ check me out, see if she can find what's wrong."

"You can't tell yourself?" Everett teased.

Grace laughed. "As nice as that would be, no. I can only poke into other people, not myself." Everett nodded slowly. Grace smirked. "Let it go, Everett. I know how wrong it sounded."

Everett held up his free hand. "I didn't say anything."

Grace laughed. "Uh huh, right." she pushed off the railing. "Let's go get TJ and Carmen and eat. I'm surprisingly hungry."

Everett waved her forward. "After you, General."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Okay, so GateWorld may not have taken forever but I sure did. I am SO sorry. Grace, well she kinda slipped my mind. Have no fear, that will NEVER happen again. Alright kids, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading. Next up is Alliances. Bonding with Camile and Greer. Did that creep anyone else out?

End Transmission


	76. Alliances

Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Okay, so we're moving on in Grace. Grace is at another changing point in her life; her boyfriend, whom she's having problems with, is back on Earth after being 'killed', something's going on with her causing her to get sick and now Homeworld Command is under attack while she's visiting her father. Nothing can ever go easy if your last name is O'Neill. Fair warning, this will be a very short chapter. Have fun!

Disclaimer: I own Grace and Carmen.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace, on Earth, stood hidden just around the corner from where she could hear David talking with her father. Not even five minutes ago she'd been the one talking to Jack but when she heard David's voice, she told her father she'd explain later and ducked behind the wall. Now, as Grace waited for David to leave, she had to figure out what she was going to tell Jack.

'Yeah Dad, I slept with David only to find out he's a manipulative bastard.'

Somehow Grace didn't think that would go over well.

"Alright, I'll see you later General." Grace heard David say.

When she heard him coming towards where she was, she bit back a curse. Wait, what was she freaking out about? He didn't know she was on Earth and she was in another person's body.

"Lt," David said as he came upon Grace. "do you know when Grace's next check in is?"

Grace shook her head, letting David think she was who he thought she was. "No sir, I don't. We're supposed to find out when Colonel Everett checks in next."

David nodded. "Very well."

Grace didn't breathe properly until David was gone and she walked back around the corner to see Jack, arms crossed, eye brow raised. Yeah, she really needed a good explanation.

"You do know you're not getting out of explaining that," Jack said. "right?"

Grace nodded. "Yeah, I kind of figured as much." she sighed. "Let's go in your office."

They never made it to Jack's office.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace looked around the bunker she, her father and other really important people, most Grace couldn't stand, had been placed in.

"Of course there's an Alliance threat while I'm here." Grace muttered as she sat down.

Jack sat beside her. "Well it could be worse." he looked at Grace. "You could still have to explain why you're avoiding Telford."

Grace groaned. "Really Dad? Now?"

Jack waved a hand around. "Do you see us going anywhere? We've got the time."

Grace sighed. "Things just got," she searched for the right word. "complicated on Destiny. That's all."

Jack nodded. "Uh huh. I'm as likely to believe that's all as your mother is to believe I'm not obsessed with the Simpsons."

Grace knew there was no way around keeping things from her father any longer. "I fell in love with him and him with me. Or so he said."

Jack coughed. "If he was here, I'd punch him."

Grace laughed. "That was Everett's response too."

Jack smiled. "I'm not seeing how loving each other made things complicated though." he paused. "Well, I mean I can but I'm guessing there's more."

Grace nodded. "Yeah, there is." she exhaled. "Because we were together, David assumed he'd be able to have a say in how Destiny is run. That he'd have influence over my half of the command."

Jack snorted. "Doesn't know you very well, does he?"

Grace shook her head sadly. "No, I guess not."

Jack sighed and broke his and Grace's rule and wrapped an arm around her. Since it wasn't actually her, it was a bit weird but another person's body or not, Jack knew his daughter needed comfort.

"Want me to have him transferred?" Jack asked.

"No," Grace said. "I know how important the Stargate is to him. I wouldn't take that away just because we didn't work. I'm just gonna have to avoid him for a while until I get my head back on straight."

Jack nodded. "Alright, until you say otherwise, I'll make sure you two are never in the same place at the same time. If he's on Destiny, you'll be here and while you're there, he doesn't go near the stones."

Grace smiled. "Thanks Dad."

Jack returned the smile. "There's not a lot I won't do for you, Gracie."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Scrubbing her face, Grace sat in her room. She was grateful to be back on Destiny but now she didn't know if her father was alive or not. She didn't know if the bomb had gone off and they couldn't make a connection with Earth. Yeah, cause she didn't have enough stressing her. Speaking of which, she pressed a hand to her stomach as it rolled. If she got sick one more time, she was going to start freaking out. She'd never been sick this much ever.

Grace stretched out on her bed and decided to do a mental check of her body to see if she could tell what was wrong. Reaching out with her abilities, she focused hard. It only took a few minutes before she sat up with a gasp and wide eyes. Oh god.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

*sees unhappy faces* *grins nervously* See? Short. *laughs a bit* Yeah, I know. It's another cliff hanger and this is a mean one since you still have no idea what's wrong with Grace. You'll find out though. Not in the next chapter but the one after that, promise. So, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading. Next up is Hope.

End Transmission


	77. Hope

Begin Transmission

Lacy here with the next chapter of Grace. Alright, I lied last chapter. We will find out what's wrong with Grace in this chapter. She's gonna go to TJ to make sure she's right and when she finds out...well there may be a minor (major) freak out. It should give a few laughs but to each their own. Also, this takes place after the episode. We'll see Volker and Greer but after. And they're in a separate part of the infirmary from Grace and TJ. Okay! Have fun!

Disclaimer: I own Grace and Carmen.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace paced nervously inside the infirmary waiting for TJ to show up. She'd radioed her and said she needed her help as soon as she was available. TJ said five minutes and she'd be there.

"Grace,"

Grace spun to face TJ. She tried to smile. "Hey,"

TJ frowned, reading Grace as easy as Everett could, even without the link. "What's wrong, Grace?"

Grace twisted her hands and cleared her throat. "Do you have anything in here that can," she exhaled. "that can detect if a woman is pregnant?"

TJ's eyes widened for a moment. "That's why you've been getting sick?"

Grace nodded. "Yeah or at least, I think so. I was getting worried so I tried to use my abilities to check myself over, which normally I can't do but I wanted to try anyway and I felt," she waved a hand at her stomach. "something."

TJ nodded and looked around. "Okay, before we go any further, let's see if you are pregnant." she waved to a bed in the back. "I'll get the door so no one comes in."

Grace took off her uniform jacket and laid down with a long sigh. She was scared. There was no way she could have a baby on this ship. Okay, she could but she couldn't do it alone. Pausing, she modified her thinking. Okay, she wasn't alone but she was possibly pregnant and the father of the baby was on Earth. Oh and a total jackass. There, a negative that finally stuck.

"Alright," TJ said pulling a machine over. "this is like an ultrasound, just a lot more advanced."

Grace smirked. "Advanced machine for an advanced being. Works for me."

TJ laughed. "Lift your shirt." Grace did as she was told while TJ got the machine ready. "Can you remember how long it's been?"

Grace thought back for a moment. "About two months, I think." she paused. "Yeah, cause Carmen is three months and he was gone for a month so two months."

TJ nodded and squeezed some gel on Grace's stomach. "Okay, that'll help." she grabbed a weird wand looking thing. "Two months means about eight weeks so we should be able to hear the baby's heart beat if there is a baby."

Grace let out a long, slow breath. "Right, if."

TJ squeezed Grace's hand. "One step at a time." she moved the wand over Grace's stomach and looked at the screen. Searching for a few moments, TJ smiled. "Looks like whatever you felt was right, Gracie. You're pregnant."

Grace looked at the screen, where TJ was pointing and felt another-something-as she took in her baby. TJ hit a switch and a steady rhythm filled the room.

The heartbeat.

Grace let out a small laugh as it really sank in.

"Dad is going to freak." she said.

TJ laughed.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Sitting up once again, Grace held her jacket in one hand with the other resting over the barely there bump she just noticed, or at least admitted was there.

"What are you going to do?" TJ asked.

Grace sighed. "Well I'm keeping it. There's no question there."

"Okay," TJ said. "that's good." she looked away for a moment. "Are you going to tell Colonel Telford?"

Grace looked down at her stomach. "I grew up with both parents and always wanted the same for my kids but the mindset David has when it comes to our relationship," she shook her head. "I know he's a good man, I just don't want to risk him using the baby to get his way." she squared her shoulders. "For now, he won't know. Dad's already agreed we won't be in the same place and I know he'll keep his word. Until I can sit down and talk with David, this baby will be Destiny's secret."

"What baby?"

TJ and Grace turned to see Everett standing in the doorway.

"I thought you closed the door." Grace said to TJ.

TJ sighed. "I did." she lowered her voice to a mutter. "Shoulda locked it too."

Everett frowned at the two. "What's going on?"

Grace sighed as her eyes dropped. "If I tell you, you have to promise not to freak out."

Everett crossed his arms. "No."

Grace sighed. "If you were any more like my father, I'd have DNA tests run to see if you're related."

TJ rubbed Grace's arm. "Want me to?"

Grace shook her head. "No, I got it." she looked at Everett again. "The baby you heard us mention would be mine. And David's the father."

Everett heard Grace's words and spun on his heel. Before he could get five feet from the two women, the infirmary doors slammed shut and Everett found himself unable to move.

"Don't even think about it." Grace said. "You are not going to beat him to death. You are not going to beat him period. You are going to calm down, be happy for me and help me keep this from him for as long as I can. Are we clear?"

Everett looked at Grace's face and knew she was serious. He exhaled and did as he was told. Once he was calm enough where he didn't feel the need to rip David's head off, he nodded. "We're clear."

Grace let Everett go and he walked back over to her. He stared at her for a second before smiling and hugging her.

"I am happy for you, Gracie." he said.

Grace smiled into Everett's shoulder. "Yeah, I am too."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Greer frowned at Grace. "You seem way too peppy for this ship."

Grace laughed as she checked Greer's incision site. "I'm just having a good day now that I know Washington is okay."

"Yeah, it'll brighten a girl's mood to know her father wasn't blown to Pegasus and back." Volker teased.

Grace pointed at him. "Watch it Dale, I'm in charge of your healing."

The three laughed.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Hmm, again with the short chapter. Well, that was planned. Though the end section sucks and won't write better. Damnit. Oh well. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading. Next up is Seizure. Rodney McKay and Grace meet up again. WOOT!

End Transmission


	78. Seizure

Begin Transmission

Lacy here with the next chapter of Grace. Now, this is gonna be a short one and only one or two scenes will take place on Destiny. The rest will be on Earth, Atlantis and an obscure planet in the Milky Way. *nods* Rodney finds out about Grace being pregnant and calls in the boys, Milky Way and Atlantis to have a 'talk' with the baby's daddy. Oh don't worry, they won't let Grace's secret slip. They'll have a cover. *grins* Have fun!

Disclaimer: I own Grace, Carmen and the baby.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace paced her quarters, rubbing her hands together and occasionally over her rapidly growing bump. At thirteen weeks along, the bump was just starting to get noticeable to the rest of the crew and Grace really couldn't hide it because both her jacket and tank were fitting. Many people were happy for her, more then a few wanted to know who the father, not that Grace would tell them and now, one of the few people who knew her well and couldn't keep a secret if his life depended on it, was coming on board.

"I'm sure the floor, and the baby, would be grateful if you stopped pacing." TJ said from Grace's bed. She got a radio call from Grace in a slight panic when she found out Rodney McKay was coming on board.

Grace looked at TJ for a moment before flopping down on the bed next to TJ. She laid back and rested a hand on her stomach.

"You don't know Rodney." Grace said. "I love him, he's family but it's a minor miracle he can keep the Stargate a secret."

TJ smiled. "I imagine being in a different galaxy helps with that."

Grace huffed. "Probably." she looked at TJ. "I suppose denying it won't work."

TJ shook her head. "Maybe a few weeks ago, but not now, no. Besides, did you let me deny Carmen?"

Grace gave TJ a look. "No using my goddaughter against me." she sat up and looked at her watch. "Alright, Rodney should be here." she exhaled. "Wish me luck."

TJ patted Grace's back. "Good luck."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace walked towards the stone room and heard Brody's voice in a whining tone that only one man, in any universe, could use.

"Rodney McKay," Grace said rounding the corner. "you've been here for five minutes and already Lt. James wants to hit you."

Rodney smiled. "Grace Carter O'Neill." his eyes dropped to her stomach and bugged. "Grace, you're pregnant."

"No I'm not." Grace shot back without thinking.

Rodney gave her a look. "Grace,"

Grace sighed. "Alright fine, I'm just over three months pregnant."

Rodney tried to process this. "How? I mean I know how but how? Who? When?"

Grace almost laughed. Exactly what she expected. "I'm definitely not explaining how. But when, as I said just over three months ago. Who," she cleared her throat. "um I'll tell you that but he doesn't know and neither do Mom or Dad and it has to stay that way."

Rodney almost cringed. "Alright, I promise. Now," he crossed his arms. "who?"

Grace exhaled. "Colonel David Telford."

Rodney saw red for a moment. "That bastard."

Grace stepped forward. "Hey, it wasn't all him. It takes two, Rodney."

"Yeah but you said he doesn't know." Rodney said. "There has to be a reason you're keeping it from him."

Grace nodded. "There is but it has nothing to do with the baby. Just his mindset while we were together. He thought," she sighed. "he thought he'd have control over my command and we both know I don't take orders well. Not to mention he's on Earth and I'm here. So until I can figure out how to tell him, he doesn't find out."

Rodney nodded. "Okay, I'm sorry I overreacted. Now why can't your parents know?"

Grace laughed. "They're my parents."

Rodney did cringe this time. "Right." he shoved his hands in his pockets. "Okay kid, you've got my word. The three of them won't find out from me or anyone else."

Grace smiled. "Thank you Rodney." she shifted to General mode. "Now let's get to why you're here."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Rodney stepped out of the stone room and headed down the hall, hoping to get out of the Pentagon before-

"McKay!"

Rodney froze. Before Jack found him. "General."

Jack smiled. "So, how's Grace?"

Rodney wanted the ground to swallow him. Jack just had to ask that question.

"She's good," he said. That was the truth. "a bit stressed," also the truth. "which is understandable."

"So nothing new to report?" Jack asked.

Rodney held back a very unmanly squeak. "Nope, nothing."

Jack frowned. "You alright McKay?"

Rodney nodded. "Fine. Just takes some time getting used to my own body again."

Jack shuddered. "Yeah, I hear ya." he clapped his hands. "Well I'm sure you have things to do. I know I do." he patted Rodney's shoulder. "It was good seeing ya McKay."

Rodney nodded. "You too." he watched Jack walk away and was pretty sure that was the first time the two actually meant those words.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Cam looked at Daniel and Teal'c. "Any idea why McKay called us here?" Here being the briefing room.

Daniel shook his head. "I gave up trying to understand McKay years ago."

"Ah good, you're here." Rodney said as he walked in. "And in a few minutes Sheppard, Lorne and Ronan should be too."

Cam crossed his arms. "Explain, McKay."

Rodney mirrored Cam. "Grace is pregnant."

The three were stunned to silence.

"Are you certain?" Teal'c asked.

Rodney nodded. "I was on Destiny and saw for myself."

"Do Sam and Jack know?" Daniel asked.

"No, she wants to tell them herself." Rodney said. "And the father doesn't know either."

"Who is it?" Cam asked.

"Colonel Telford." Rodney informed them. "Now like I said, Grace hasn't told him yet and wants to keep it that way but she did inform me that he thought because they were together that he could have a say in her command."

"You mean he wanted to control her." Daniel said. "So he could have things his way."

"Exactly." Rodney said. "I don't know about you three but I don't take people messing with Grace very well."

"You're not the only one, Rodney." John said as he entered with Evan and Ronan. The Satedan looked murderous. "We heard everything."

"Where's the bastard?" Evan asked.

"Off world at the moment." Rodney said. "He's scouting planets that can be used to bring the Destiny crew home. We have," he glanced at his watch. "about ten minutes to talk Walter into dialing a random planet once he's back so we can have a talk with him."

Daniel stood from his seat. "I'll take care of Walter. You guys go wait for Telford in the gate room."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

David had a sinking feeling he was in trouble. Serious trouble. That feeling was back by the seven pissed off faces looking at him. All seven he knew considered Grace family. Chances were one of them heard about why they broke up. Crap.

"I don't suppose there's any way to talk about this." David tried.

John stood, arms crossed. "Oh sure, we can talk. We can talk about what the hell you were thinking, trying to use Grace."

David sighed. "Who'd she tell?"

"Me." Rodney said. "Only after I pulled it out of her. She was determined to protect your sorry ass."

"Your feelings for Grace might not have been real." Daniel said. "But whatever she felt for you certainly was. And you cannot possibly grasp how much your little stunt hurt her."

"I'm guessing her parents don't know." David said.

"Good guess." Ronan growled out.

"Where I come from, Colonel Telford," Teal'c said. "we are all well within our rights, as Grace's family, to harm you in any way we please."

David was hoping someone had a leash on the warrior and the jaffa. "Look guys, I know what I did was stupid, I mean rule number one, don't screw with the boss's daughter. But you guys can't really think she's mature enough to handle co-commanding Destiny, can you?"

"Have you read her service file?" Cam asked.

"She's a civilian," David said. "she doesn't have one."

"She's a civilian holding the rank of Brigadier General who's been tied to the Stargate Program since she was three." Evan said. "She has one."

"We suggest you take a look at it." John said. "And then we'll see if you think she's mature enough."

"Are we done talking now?" Ronan asked.

Rodney nodded. "I think so."

The five moved, leaving David exposed to Ronan and Teal'c.

"We can only hope this teaches you a lesson, Colonel." Daniel said.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

John, Ronan, Rodney and Evan stepped back onto Atlantis and all let out long sighs.

"She'll kill us if she finds out what we did." Evan said.

John nodded. "Yeah, she will but she's our sister and he hurt her. Big brother's right to stomp his ass into the ground."

Rodney patted Ronan's shoulder. "Nice stomping, by the way."

Ronan smirked. "Thanks." he looked at his bruised hand. "Though I think Jen might need to take a look at my hand."

"Totally worth it." John said.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

That was actually longer then I was aiming for. If you wanna know what exactly was done to Telford, we'll find out next chapter when Grace has her scheduled check in with Jack. He'll talk to her about, see if she knows what happened. Anywho, hope everyone liked this. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading. Oh! If anyone thinks this was an overreaction on the guys' part, just remember, no one heard from Thain again after he broke up with Grace and the boys 'returned' him home.

End Transmission


	79. The Hunt

Begin Transmission

Lacy here with our next Grace chapter. Sorry I took so long kids, I've been bitching about the series finale. Ask Katie, she's heard most of it. I mean come on, stasis pods! How am I supposed to work with that? It's ridiculous! *exhales* Okay, I'm good. I'm alright. On with the chapter. First we're gonna get our first look at Everett restricting what Grace can do not that she's pregnant. Remember, he sees her as a daughter so be prepared for over protective Everett. Not as bad as Jack but pretty damn close. After that, well we're playing it by ear. Have fun!

Disclaimer: I own Grace, Carmen and the baby.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Come on Everett! It's a research camp not the front lines to a military raid!"

Everett crossed his arms. "Forget it Grace, you're not going. You are not stepping through that gate unless we're going home or the ship has to be evacuated."

Grace growled. "You're as bad as my father."

Everett smirked. "I think you've said that before."

Grace huffed as TJ walked up to them.

"Grace, blood pressure." TJ said.

Grace looked at her. "Talk some sense into him please."

TJ gave Grace a sympathetic look. "Sorry kiddo, I'm with him on this one."

Grace looked down at her growing stomach. "Your godparents are mean. Very, very mean."

Everett laughed as Grace turned and left the room.

"She will kill you before that baby's born." TJ commented to Everett.

Everett nodded. "Yeah, I know."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"My foot's swelling up!" Morrison continued to complain.

Grace walked over to him. "Here, I got it." she placed a hand on his head and in seconds he was out cold.

"What was that?" Volker asked.

Grace shrugged. "He was wearing on my last nerve."

Chloe smirked. "You mean you have one left after the Colonel banned you from basically everything?"

Grace nodded. "Oh yeah. I used the nerves for him that are normally reserved for my dad." she walked back over to Lisa. "I'm sorry I can't heal your rib. For some reason my healing ability doesn't work on bones."

Lisa smiled. "Don't worry about it. You need all your extra energy for the baby."

Grace grunted. "You guys make it sound like I run myself into the ground regularly."

"You do." Chloe, Volker and Lisa chorused.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Grace!"

Grace spun at the sound of Eli's raised voice. "Eli, what's wrong?"

Eli shifted nervously. "I need your help."

Grace nodded. "Okay, with what?"

Eli grabbed her hand. "Come on, it's more of a show then tell thing."

Grace frowned but allowed Eli to pull her along. She followed him through the ship to a long hallway filled with-

"Stasis pods?" Grace questioned. "Why do you-"

"Not with all the pods," Eli said, stopping Grace in front of one. "just this one."

Grace stared in shock at the pod in front of her. Frozen in what looked like mid-sentence, was Brody.

"What happened?" Grace asked.

Eli ran a hand through his hair. "We were working on the pods, even though Rush told us to leave them alone, and I hit something I guess and now I can't get him out."

Grace nodded. "Alright," she stepped up to the pod. "give me a minute."

Eli glanced at Grace's belly. "Didn't the Colonel tell you-"

Grace gave Eli a look. "Everett's not here and we need to get Brody out."

Eli swallowed and nodded. "Right."

Grace placed her hands on either side of the pod and closed her eyes. She let her mind join with the ship and tried to find what had gone wrong. She frowned as she found the command hadn't come from the hall controls but from-

Yanking out of the ship, Grace took off down the hall.

"What's wrong Grace?" Eli called after her. "Grace!"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Rush barely had time to react before he was slammed against a wall and a very pissed off Grace was in his face.

"You have thirty seconds to tell me what you think you accomplished by locking Brody in that pod." Grace growled. "And then you have thirty more seconds to convince me not to shove your sorry ass out the nearest air lock."

Rush struggled to breathe normal. "Grace, you're overreacting. It's not good for the baby."

Grace pushed harder. "Do NOT bring my child into this. You're down to twenty seconds, doctor."

"They need to learn to listen." Rush managed to get out.

Grace growled. "Pot meet kettle you hypocritical jackass. I warned you Rush, I warned you after Riley that if you did one more thing wrong, I'd end you. You now have thirty seconds to talk me out of that."

"You need me." Rush said.

Grace paused only for a moment. "Nope, pretty sure we don't. Got anything else?"

"General," Grace's radio sprang to life. "you're needed in the infirmary."

Grace shut her eyes in annoyance and grabbed her radio. "I'll be right there." she dropped Rush to the ground. "Let Brody out and don't even begin to hope that we're done."

Leaving Rush panting for breath, Grace turned and left the bridge.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace glared at her co-commander. "If you don't sit still Everett, I swear I'll do to you what I did to Morrison."

Everett looked at the 'sleeping' doctor. "Which was what?"

"Shut him up so I could work." Grace said bluntly. "Now lay down and let me heal you and," she held up a hand as Everett went to speak. "don't even think of telling me not to. I'm about at my limit of being told what to do."

Everett huffed but laid still as Grace laid her hand over the wound on his neck. Grace exhaled slowly and focused on healing the wound as best she could. Given her strength and focus seemed to be going to her baby, she couldn't heal it all the way but enough where Everett could get around and take care of Carmen without risk of it opening.

"Alright," Grace said. "you're good to go. Go, see Carmen and wait for word on TJ."

Everett didn't bother fighting with Grace. His little girl was his only link to TJ at the moment and he wanted nothing more then to be with her.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace knocked on the door in front of her and waited for a response. It only took a few seconds before the door opened and Varro smiled at her.

"Hey," he said. "come in."

Grace stepped in. "I hear congratulations are in order. You're a free man."

"Apparently someone put in a good word for me with Colonel Young." Varro said.

Grace nodded. "Something you did out there went a long way to prove yourself to Greer. He doesn't often, if ever, change his opinion about people." she shifted a bit. "I'm sorry about your people. Just know, you're not alone."

Varro smiled softly. "Thank you." he motioned to Grace's stomach. "How are you?"

Grace settled a hand on her stomach. "I'm still adjusting but," she smiled. "I felt her move the other night and it sort of made it all real for me."

"You know it's a girl." Varro said as he stepped closer.

"I wouldn't say I know," Grace said. "it's more of a feeling."

Varro held out a hesitant hand. "Can I,"

Grace smiled and took his hand, placing it on the side of her bump. It took a few moments but the baby moved, kicking at Varro's hand and the two laughed softly.

"I think she likes you." Grace smiled at Varro.

Varro returned the smile. "You hungry?"

Grace laughed. "I could eat before the baby. Now I'm eating for two and could eat for five."

Taking Grace's hand, Varro opened his door and the two headed towards the Mess.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Kay, so that end thing with Varro and Grace was NOT planned! Ask Katie, I freaked over it when it started writing on its own! But we decided to run with it and see where it goes. So let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading. Next up is Common Descent.

End Transmission


	80. Grace is Pregnant, Dad Finds Out

Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Man you have no idea how good it felt to write those words. Just to let everyone know, my computer basically died on me about a week ago and I just got it back. That's why it took so long to update Grace. But now that I'm back in working order, we're moving on. So this isn't an actual episode chapter, as the chapter title tells. No, this will be Jack, Sam and David finding out about Grace being pregnant. Yeah, it won't be pretty. There will be an explosion from Jack, David on Destiny and a trip to Atlantis. Mhm, Rodney's toast. *pauses* Got nothing else so have fun! *grins* That felt good to write again too!

Disclaimer: I own Grace, Carmen and the baby, who's name will be coming at some point.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Everett frowned as he walked on to the bridge and found Grace glaring at her stomach.

"Grace," Everett said. "what did the baby do?"

Grace huffed. "She's making me want pickles, pretzels and tuna, preferably blended together but we don't have them!"

Everett blinked and tried not to lose his breakfast. That was just plain disgusting.

"Come on Gracie," TJ said walking in. "Becker's pretty good at making things to help with cravings."

Grace turned a pathetic pout to TJ. "Really?"

TJ nodded. "Yeah, he helped me a lot when Carmen wanted olives, cranberries and orange juice."

Everett fought really hard not to throw up as Grace followed TJ out. He was very glad the women carried the children. He would never survive having to stomach what the babies wanted.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace sighed nervously as she sat in her father's office waiting for him to get out of his meeting with the President. She had decided, with a lot of poking from Everett and TJ, that it was time to tell her parents about her being pregnant. Of course, she mainly gave in to shut Brody up. The man was actually taking bets around the ship to see how long Grace would wait. Or trying to take bets. He and a select few marines seemed to be the only ones brave enough to place bets on Grace.

"Hey kiddo," Jack said walking in with Sam.

Thankfully Sam was on Earth and wouldn't have to hear the news second hand. Now if Grace could get the butterflies to calm down, that would be great.

"What's up, sweetie?" Sam said, sitting beside her daughter.

Grace exhaled slowly. "I've got some news to share. Personal news. And I don't know how you're going to take it." Well, she knew how Jack would. There'd be a large crater where her father once sat after he processed the information.

Jack frowned. "Well is it good or bad news?"

Grace shrugged. "I think it's good." she bobbed her head. "Well now I think it's good. At first, well I was a bit shell shocked."

Sam shifted so she was facing Grace completely. "What is it, Grace?"

Grace shifted a bit before blowing a breath out. "I'm pregnant."

Sam blinked. "I'm so-" she cleared her throat. "Who?"

A growl from Jack distracted the two.

"That's why you're avoiding him." Jack said through clenched teeth.

Grace held back a wince. "Yes sir."

Sam frowned. "Jack, who?"

"Colonel Telford." Grace answered her mother knowing Jack was working to control his temper. And if their link was telling her anything, he was failing. Badly. "We were together while he was on the ship but it didn't end well and," she sighed. "he's the only one who doesn't know. For now, I want to keep it that way."

Jack scowled. "Only one? Who else knows?"

Grace couldn't hold back the wince this time. "Um, Rodney. He saw me when he was on board." she cleared her throat. "And I'm guessing that SG-1, John, Ronan and Evan know too. Rodney was," she paused. "less then pleased when I told him everything."

Before Sam or Grace could stop him, Jack shot up and, moving faster then he had in years, was out of his office.

"Grace," Sam started.

Grace shook her head. "Let him go. David was going to find out anyway."

Sam nodded. "Are you happy, Grace?"

Grace rubbed her hands on her legs, not used to her bump not being there. "I am, now. When I first found out, every negative thought that could run through my head did but I talked with TJ about it, since she went through it too, and I realized that while this isn't how I wanted to get pregnant and start a family, I wouldn't change it. If there's one thing I've learned it's that the hard things in life are what make you stronger."

Sam smiled. "You're right, they are. Do you know what you're having?"

Grace smiled as well. "TJ hasn't confirmed it yet but I know it's a girl. I have a link with her, cause she has the gene, and I just know."

"Your dad was the same way with you." Sam said. "He just knew you were going to be our little girl. Now we know it was the gene but then, he couldn't describe it."

Grace nodded. "Yeah, I know how he feels."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"COLONEL TELFORD!"

David froze, as did everyone else in the hall. He knew the tone Jack was using and knew, if he had a brain, he'd stay very still. Running would only prolong the suffering.

"Yes sir," David said, hoping his voice didn't sound as scared to Jack as it did to himself.

Jack stopped in front of David, looking ready to either stroke out or kill him. "You and I need to talk. Now."

David swallowed. "Yes sir."

He followed Jack to an empty office and tried to keep his nerves in check.

Jack faced David. "You'll have to forgive me, I haven't done this in a number of years."

David frowned. "Done wh-"

He never finished the question but got his answer as Jack's fist connected with the left side of his jaw. David took the punch, knowing if Jack was this angry, Grace had finally told him about what happened with them. But damn, he was just healing from what Ronan and Teal'c had done.

"You son of a bitch." Jack snarled. "Be glad I'm too old to kick your ass properly."

David flexed his jaw. "Don't worry sir, Teal'c and Ronan took care of that."

"Oh believe me," Jack said. "I could do so much worse as the father of the girl you got pregnant!"

David paled. "I-what?"

Jack nodded. "That's right, Colonel. In your effort to get command of Destiny, Grace is now pregnant with your child. I'm guessing this isn't how she wanted you to find out but she and I both knew I wasn't holding back." he stepped forward. "If you ever go near my daughter again, I'll find the strength I need to make sure that is your ONLY child. Are we clear, Colonel?"

David nodded fast. "Yes sir, very clear."

Jack spun on his heel and marched from the room.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Grace,"

Grace turned and though she saw Everett standing behind her, one check of the link told her it was David. Well that wasn't supposed to happen.

"You're not supposed to be here, David." Grace said. "Not while I am. It's part of the deal Dad and I worked out."

David didn't respond. In fact his eyes hadn't left Grace's stomach once. She started to shift uncomfortably.

"Why didn't you tell me?" David asked.

Grace smirked. "We didn't exactly part on the best of terms, David. All of a sudden dropping on you that you got me pregnant when all you wanted was control of Destiny wasn't in a playbook."

David stepped forward. "Grace, you have to know I didn't mean to hurt you."

Grace rolled her eyes. "David, Uncle Daniel told me what you said before Ronan and Uncle Teal'c beat the crap outta you. I know how you really feel so don't play the false I care card. I won't buy it."

"You can't raise a baby alone." David said.

"And I'm not alone." Grace pointed out. "I have friends and family right here on Destiny and I'll have the rest of my family when I get home. She and I won't be alone."

David smiled a bit. "She?"

Grace nodded. "Yeah, she. It's a girl." she rubbed her stomach as the baby moved. "Look, I'll let you know when she's born and even let you come see her but you're not going to be a part of her life. Not while we're on the ship. It'll be too confusing for her."

David nodded. "You're right, it would be." he sighed. "I'm sorry Grace."

Grace nodded. "Me too."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

John poked his head into Rodney's lab. "Hey, McKay, General O'Neill is here to see you."

Rodney looked up and paled. "I'm a dead man."

John frowned. "You think Grace told him?"

"Why else would O'Neill be making a visit to see me?" Rodney pointed out. "We don't exactly get along."

John smirked. "I guess keeping his daughter's pregnancy from him won't help that much."

Rodney gave him a look. "Yes, thank you for that." he sighed. "Where is he?"

John pointed over his shoulder. "Woolsey's office. They're catching up while I came and got you."

Rodney straightened his shoulders, though John saw a small shake. "Right."

John patted his shoulder. "Good luck."

John swore he heard a whimper as Rodney climbed onto the lift.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Jack saw Rodney coming and stood up. "Just the man I wanted to see."

Rodney started talking. Fast. "I'm so sorry. You have to understand, she made me promise. And while Grace and I don't have the best relationship, I knew this was important to her so I did what I thought was best. Not that I think lying to you is best but keeping my promise to her seemed best. At the time. Of course now I realize it was wrong to keep something like that from you, she is your daughter after all and all I can say is-"

"McKay!" Jack shouted. The man stared at him. "Shut up. I'm not mad."

Rodney blinked. "You're not?"

"No." Jack said. "You were protecting my daughter and I'm grateful for that. I also wanted to thank you for taking care of Telford. I couldn't have done it better myself."

Rodney blinked a few more times. "Oh well, of course. No one messes with Grace and gets away with it."

Jack nodded. "Exactly." he clapped Rodney on the shoulder. "You're a good man, McKay."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

John looked at Rodney as he came back to his lab. "So?"

Rodney, who looked shell shocked, swallowed. "He's not mad."

John crossed his arms. "Huh."

Rodney nodded. "I know."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace laid in bed, on her back, talking to her stomach. "So Nana and Papa know about you now, little one. Daddy does too but," she sighed. "we won't get to see him much. He's a good man, he's just," she paused. "I'll explain when you're older." she rolled on her side and rested a hand on her stomach. "Maybe then I'll be able to finish the sentence."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

*grins* I love scaring the crap outta Rodney. It humors me. So, this entire chapter, after it stopped being a pain, actually went as planned. That doesn't happen very often. So, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading!

End Transmission


	81. Bringing Destiny Home

Begin Transmission

Lacy here kids. No, you're not seeing things. Yes, I'm actually updating Grace. Finishing her, actually. I know, almost a year ago, I said there were four more episodes left until the end of Universe. And I'll be honest, every day since then I have tried my hardest to work on the next chapter but I just couldn't make it work. Instead I accepted the finale idea of *tries to fight twitch* stasis pods and came up with an idea that I can't see how the writers missed it because it's brilliant. And before anyone goes into a depression about Gracie being gone for good, relax. Once this is over, I'll start work on Grace: The Lost Episodes. Basically any episode I didn't do that I now think I should have done. Okay, sit back, read on and prepare for Grace's return to the Milky Way Galaxy.

Disclaimer: I own Grace, Carmen and the baby.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Pegasus!"

Jack looked up as, he touched the link, Grace came speeding into his office. "Hi to you too, Gracie."

Grace started pacing, ignoring her father. "Pegasus!"

Jack dropped his pen. "Yes, it's a galaxy and a character in your favorite Disney movie. Now sit down and tell me why you're shouting about it."

Grace flopped down in one of the chairs. "Pegasus, thanks to the Wraith, is full of deserted planets. Planets that could very possibly be exactly what we need to use Rodney's plan to get us home. A plan, that if it had been completed, would have worked."

Jack frowned. "So you want us to look in Pegasus for an Icarus planet."

Grace nodded. "Exactly. With so many planets abandoned, there's a greater chance of us finding one where we don't have to ask for permission."

Jack leaned his forearms on his desk, lacing his fingers. "You're absolutely sure Rodney's plan will work?"

Grace nodded again. "Positive. I've gone over it with Rodney a number of times and I swear to you Dad, that man will bring us home."

Jack blew out a breath. "I guess it's a good thing I never killed him."

Grace laughed. "Yeah, a very good thing."

"Alright Gracie," Jack said. "I'll get the message to Atlantis as soon as possible."

Grace cocked a brow. "Don't you have to run it by the IOA first?"

Jack scoffed. "Those pricks would only argue and say it wouldn't work if I told them. I'd like to rub it in their faces that we can do this without their input."

Grace smirked. "And I will be happy to help."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Rodney's grin grew bigger and bigger as Jack radioed Grace's plan from the SGC. "General, your daughter is one of the smartest people I know."

Jack cocked a brow, as did John who was beside Rodney. "Coming from you McKay, I'm floored it's actually coming from you."

Rodney gave a small laugh. "Yes, I realize it's rare for me to say things like that-"

"Rare?" John stopped him. "Try a first!"

Rodney gave John a look. "Either way," he looked back at the computer screen that held Jack's face. "we'll start looking right away for as many planets as possible. If we can find more then one, we can run tests to make sure, without any doubts, that this will work without risking the Destiny crew."

"Good idea," Jack tapped his hand. "keep me updated, McKay. I know Sam and I aren't the only ones that want Gracie home as soon as possible."

"Damn straight, sir," John said. "This will become Atlantis's top priority."

Jack nodded. "Very good Colonel. O'Neill out."

John looked at Rodney as the gate shut down. "Alright, let's go get started."

The two headed out of the control room. "I'm going to need all the department heads in the briefing room." Rodney said. "Woolsey too so he knows what's going on."

"I'll have 'em for ya as soon as everyone is recalled from off world." John said. "I'll call Lorne's team back too. They'll wanna be part of this." he patted Rodney's shoulder. "We're bringing her home, Rodney."

Rodney smiled. "Yes we are."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

-Three years and one month later-

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace frowned at the plans Rodney had drawn up when he used the stones to come to Destiny.

"You've tested this on three planets," she said.

Rodney, in Brody's body, nodded. "And all three were successful." he looked at Grace. "It'll work."

Grace exhaled. "I can't believe we're actually going home."

Rodney laughed. "Believe me, you're not the only one." he glanced at Grace's eight month stomach. "You sure you should be the one working on this?"

Grace smirked. "I may be eight months pregnant, Rodney McKay but there is no one on this bucket I trust to do this. And you and I have been working together on this for far too long for me to even try and teach it to someone else." she patted his shoulder. "Face it, McKay, you're stuck with a pregnant O'Neill."

"Lucky me," Rodney laughed.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Grace,"

Grace didn't look up from her console. "Go away, Rush. I'm busy."

Rush stopped Grace's side. "I know, that's what I want to talk to you about."

Grace sighed and set her pencil down. "What Rush? What could you possibly want to poke at now? What problem do you think there could be?"

Rush crossed his arms. "How can you and Dr. McKay be sure this will work?"

Grace resisted the urge to beat the man's head in. They were only a week away from going home. She could make it.

"It has been tested, not just in simulations but on actual planets three times now," Grace said. "I have seen the data and Rodney is the best scientist I have ever worked with." she saw Rush's glare. "Yes Nick, I consider Rodney better then you." she stepped as close as her belly would allow. "We are leaving this ship in a week, Nick. All of us. And if, only if, we can reconnect after, will a small research team be coming back after we can be sure the ship is repaired enough to support them."

"And who will be picking that team?" Rush asked.

Grace crossed her arms. "Rodney and I."

Rush shook his head. "So I'll have no place on it."

"Probably not," Grace returned to her console. "Leave Rush, I'm working."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace finishes pulling her sketches off the wall and slid them into her bag with what was left of her sketch book and drawing supplies. She was definitely going to have to get a new book when she got home and most of her charcoals and pencils were about done.

Looking around the room that had been hers for the stay on Destiny, Grace said something she'd wanted to do since she first set foot in it.

"For an advanced race," Grace shook her head. "your beds suck ass."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace and Everett stood in front of the gate with TJ and Carmen as everyone gathered, more then happy to go home.

"I hate to ask again," Everett said with a smile.

Grace laughed. "It's going to work, Everett. Trust me."

TJ smacked Everett's arm. "He knows, Grace. I think he's trying to get you to relax."

Grace shifted her bag. "I'm just eager to go home but at the same time, I'm not ready to face him."

Everett nodded in understanding. "Well I seriously doubt we'll be going to Earth for a few days so you'll have time to prepare and there's also the very good chance that your father has had him shipped off to some god forsaken planet and he doesn't even know you're coming home."

Grace laughed. "I like that option."

The gate started spinning and Grace knew it was time.

"Alright kids," she said, facing the crew. "I know Everett and I have said this a lot but this time we mean it." she looked at him and they smiled at the crew.

"We're going home."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

John and Rodney stood side by side as the gate activated and Grace and Rodney's transmitter code came through to Rodney's tablet.

Rodney smiled. "It's them."

John exhaled with his own smile. "Let 'em through."

Rodney sent the message back through and it was only moments before the Destiny crew started filing through the gate. Other members of the Atlantis team came up to them, told them where to go but Rodney and John remained frozen as they waited for one person.

Grace was the last to come through, after Rush, Everett, TJ and Carmen. Before leaving Destiny, she'd gone into the ship and shut it down to minimal power so it wouldn't die before a team could go back and begin repairs.

Grace immediately found John and Rodney once she was through the gate and the smile that split across her face was the biggest she'd given in a long time. The two men rushed forward and hugged Grace.

"Welcome home, kiddo," John said.

Grace hugged them back as tightly as she could. "You have no idea how good it is to be back." she pulled back and looked at the two, tears in her eyes. "No idea."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Is everyone on Atlantis?" Grace asked as she sat with John and Rodney in one of the jumpers that was transporting the Destiny crew to Atlantis.

John nodded. "Everyone from Earth showed up last night. Your parents have actually been there for the last few days. Your mom wanted to make sure nothing could go wrong."

Rodney smiled. "She was actually very impressed with what we did."

Grace cocked a brow. "Still married, Rodney."

The three laughed.

"So, how much longer?" John asked, motioning to her belly.

Grace ran a hand over her daughter's home. "A little under two months." she gave a laugh. "Which is very weird to say since if I hadn't been frozen for three years, she'd already be here."

"Well good things come to those who wait," Rodney said.

John snorted. "Oh never say that to a pregnant woman, McKay."

Grace shook her head. "Actually she's been a pretty good baby. I was a little worried about going into stasis while pregnant but she handled it well."

"How did Carmen handle it?" John asked.

Grace tried to look innocent.

"Gracie," Rodney pushed.

Grace huffed. "She was fine since just before her pod was activated, I put a barrier around her that held up the entire time we were all in stasis."

The two men shook their heads. "Oh Grace,"

Before she could comment, they broke atmosphere on the planet Atlantis was on.

"Welcome back, Grace." John said as he started to take the ship lower.

Grace smiled at the city. "It's good to be back."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

The first faces Grace saw as the jumper touched down in the bay were her parents. They were standing at the front of the large group Grace proudly called family, tears in their eyes, smiles on their faces.

"I didn't think I'd ever see them again," Grace whispered. "Not as me, not in my own body."

John reached over and squeezed Grace's hand, knowing Rodney was mirroring his gesture on her other side.  
"There was never any chance that you weren't coming home," John told her. "even if you hadn't come up with a plan, we were not leaving you out there."

"No one gets left behind," Rodney said. "you taught us that."

Grace smiled at them. "Thanks guys."

John nodded. "Don't mention it. Now, go say hi to your parents before your father starts pacing."

Grace laughed before heading out the back of the jumper. She took a moment to steady herself, even though she knew it was pointless, she was going to cry. There was no way around that. With a hand on her stomach and the other holding her bag up on her shoulder, Grace circled around the jumper until she was in full view of her family.  
Grace looked the group over. Everyone was there. SG-1, past and present, Janet, Cassie, Carolyn, Hank, the Atlantis crew, minus John and Rodney who were coming up behind her. Everyone that Grace thought she'd never see again.

Jack stepped forward. "Welcome home, Gracie."

Grace dropped her bag and moved as fast as she could into her father's waiting arms. The second Jack's arms closed around her, tears flowed, fast and strong. Grace buried her face in Jack's shoulder as she felt Sam's arms close around her as well. She could feel the others moving in, not joining the hug but showing their support and relief at Grace being back.

"Welcome home, Gracie." Jack repeated against Grace's hair, tears thick in his voice. "Welcome home."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Sam ran her hand over Grace's braid and kissed the side of her head as they sat in the briefing room. As happy as Grace was to see everyone again, she wanted time with her parents.

"How is she?" Sam asked, placing a hand on Grace's stomach.

Grace smiled. "Better now that I've stopped crying."

"So," Jack said as he sat on Grace's other side. "Does this mean I can retire now?"

Grace, easily remembering her promise, smirked. "Depends, you ready to become a full time babysitter to your granddaughter?"

"Bring it on," Jack smirked.

Sam reached over and swatted Jack's shoulder. "Can we give the girl five minutes before you pass off the IOA to her?"

Grace stared at her hands for a few moments while her parents bickered before speaking up. "Is he at home?"

Sam and Jack fell silent. Neither of them needed a link with Grace to know who she was talking about.

"He is," Jack confirmed.

"Does he know we're coming home?" Grace asked.

Sam sighed. "He does but only because there was no way to keep it from him. Everyone working in any part of the program knows you guys are back. He wanted to come here with us but figured it would be best to wait until you were back on Earth." she gave Jack a look. "The lasting emotional marks from your father, brothers and uncles might have helped that."

Grace smirked. "I'd have kicked his ass myself had it actually been him in front of me when he came to see me on Destiny after he found out. Unfortunately I doubt Everett would have enjoyed dealing with those injuries."

"Good guess," Jack said. He went to speak again but a frown covered Grace's face, stopping him. "Grace?"

Grace rubbed her stomach. "She's restless."

"Because we're talking about Telford?" Sam asked.

Grace shook her head slowly. "No, that's not it."

Jack stood up. "Alright, let's have Dr. Keller check her out."

Grace didn't argue and allowed her parents to help her stand before they left the room.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace's nerves were already on end because of the baby but she was about ready to snap as the many men in her life kept pestering Janet, Carolyn and Jennifer with questions.

"That's it!" Grace shouted. "Every man in this room, get out now. I do not want you back in here unless I say otherwise." the men tried to protest but Grace just opened the door with her mind and they took the hint. Once they were gone, she shut the door and exhaled. "I forgot how bad they could be in a group."

Sam laughed. "Lucky you, we've been dealing with them since you left."

Grace winced. "Sorry for that." she looked at the three doctors. "So, any reason my daughter is fraying my nerves?"

"Well Grace," Jennifer spoke first. "it would appear that the baby is getting ready for labor."

Grace's eyes nearly popped out. "What? No, I don't think so. I'm two months away from my due date."

"Six weeks, actually." Janet said. "So, if she was born now, she'd be perfectly fine, if a bit small."

Sam smiled at her daughter. "Huh, sounds familiar."

Grace huffed. "Are you calling this pay back for me being born early, Mom?"

Sam shook her head. "Oh no, you being born early was entirely your father's fault. He's the one who had to go and get seriously injured during a training exercise."

"If you want," Carolyn got the conversation back on track. "we can stop the labor from happening but you'd be on bed rest until it is time."

"Or we can let nature run its course and welcome the newest O'Neill into the world in the next couple of days." Jennifer said.

"It's up to you, Gracie." Janet finished.

Grace almost huffed again. Damn these three knew how to present information. Either be on bed rest or go into labor. What fun options. She looked up at Sam.

"What should I do, Mom?" she asked.

Sam smiled softly. "I can't make this decision for you, Gracie. You have to decide on your own."

Grace exhaled. "Well my little one has been running our lives since I was about five months along. Far be it from me to stop her now." she exhaled again. "Let's let nature run its course." she smirked. "But someone else is telling the guys AND keeping them as far away from me as possible until the baby gets here."

Sam snorted. "Oh that'll be easy."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace rubbed her stomach and back as she walked through the halls of Atlantis. It had been nearly three days since they decided to just let Grace's labor progress how it wanted. Three days of contractions, three days of walking and three days of the men right outside the infirmary door trying to get in to see how Grace was doing. She was ready to kill them and then cut the baby out, most likely at the same time because she really wasn't sure which was annoying her more.

"Grace,"

Grace nearly tried to run away. "Everett, you're supposed to stay away from me." she turned and saw Cam was with him. Damn these guys needed to learn how to listen. "Guys, I'm in labor. Painful, worse then a gunshot to the gut labor. What part of leave me the hell alone did you miss?"

Grace saw the two men exchange scared looks. Yeah, they damn well better be scared. Given the pain ripping through her abdomen, they were lucky they were still able to breathe.

Cam cleared his throat. "You know what, I think Teal'c mentioned something about a sparing match. I'm gonna just," he jerked a thumb over his shoulder before patting Everett on the back and taking off in a fast, dignified sprint.

Everett watched the other colonel vanish around the corner. "Coward." he looked back at Grace and saw the look he was getting. Okay, maybe coward was the wrong word. "We just wanted to see how you're doing, Grace."

Grace blinked at him. "How am I doing? How am I doing?" she went to blast him backwards and would have had a contraction not decided to bring her to her knees. "How does it look like I'm doing, Colonel?"

Everett, stupidly or bravely depending on how you looked at it, knelt at Grace's side. "Do we need to get you back to the infirmary?"

Grace panted against the pain for a second before touching the link with the baby. "Yes. Now."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

The women not in the delivery room with Grace had to joy of watching the men try and pace a hole into the ground as Grace's curses of pain floated through the door.

"How much longer could this possibly take?" Jack whined for what had to be the fifth time in as many minutes.  
Teyla and TJ exchanged looks. Men were morons.

"Don't you remember how long it took when Grace was born?" Daniel asked.

Jack scoffed. "That was twenty years ago, Daniel. You're lucky I remember last week."

John coughed. "For fear of court marshal, I'm not touching that one."

Evan snorted. "Good idea." he frowned at the door. "Anyone else notice the yelling has stopped?"

Teyla and TJ were surprised the men didn't break their necks to look at the infirmary doors. The yelling had stopped and the doors were opening. Sam stepped out and took one look at the group.

"You guys are pathetic." she said. "But she's born so you can come in." she pointed a finger at the men. "Be quiet. They're both sleeping."

The group followed Sam into the room and over to the far bed, by the window, where Grace was laying, forehead still sweaty, sound asleep. In a clear bassinet beside her, wrapped in a soft dark blue blanket cover in images of planets, was a little baby with a tuff of brown hair.

"Did Grace name her?" TJ asked, softly.

Sam nodded. "Cera Kathrine O'Neill."

Daniel smiled. "Well, we all know where she got Kathrine from."

A small groan from Grace drew everyone's attention away from Cera.

"Hey guys," she said quietly. "meet the newest addition?"

Jack kissed Grace on the forehead. "We did and she's beautiful, Gracie."

"Her name's perfect, kid." John smiled.

Grace smiled. "Yeah, yeah it is."

"Sleep kiddo," Everett squeezed Grace's leg. "we can talk later."

Watching Grace fade again, the group admired Cera for a while longer before leaving mother and baby to rest.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Two weeks later, long after everyone but Jack, Sam, Grace and Cera had returned to Earth and their duties around Atlantis, Grace found herself standing on one of the piers of Atlantis, rocking Cera gently as they listened to the waves crash.

"You're good with her,"

Grace smiled as Ronan stood beside her. "Between Torren and Carmen, it's hard not to be." she looked down at Cera. "Plus, with her, it feels natural. Like I was always met to hold her." she sighed. "I just wonder if her father will feel the same."

"If he doesn't," Ronan crossed his arms. "then it's his loss. He will lose out on the great person we all know you'll raise Cera to become."

Grace looked up at Ronan. "You think I'll be a good mother?"

Ronan put an arm around Grace. "I know you are a great mother. The best Cera could ask for."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Dressed in BDU pants and a loose fitting button down shirt, given to her by Jack, Grace stood in front of the Gate with Cera dressed in a purple onsie and wrapped in her blanket.

"Ready to head home, kiddo?" Jack asked, coming to stand beside Grace.

Grace exhaled slowly. "I think so. I'm worried about how Cera will handle the gate travel but Carmen seemed okay. And," she shifted. "I'm worried."

"About seeing David?" Jack asked.

Grace nodded. "Yeah, it was easy when I was on Destiny and he was using Everett's body. I didn't actually have to face him but now it'll be me and him, face to face and Cera."

"You don't have to do it alone." Jack said.

"Yeah, I do." Grace smiled. "I know you and Mom and everyone else will always be there to help me but this," she nodded slowly. "this has to be me, David and Cera and no one else."

Jack smiled at Grace. "I used to think having you around the Stargate and the politics that went with it was a bad idea, that it made you grow up to fast but I can see now it helped you grow just fast enough." he kissed her forehead. "You're a smart girl, Grace Carter O'Neill and I know you'll do what's best for you and Cera."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Pulling her car into a parking spot, Grace cut the engine and leaned back in her seat. Cera cooed softly from her carseat as Grace thought over her decision. She had called David once they were back on Earth and settled. For now, Grace and Cera were staying in Grace's old bedroom. Jack and the boys had expanded Grace's walk in closet, making it large enough for a small nursery. Once Grace felt comfortable back on Earth, she and David agreed to meet. Grace had chosen a small cafe she was familiar with, wanting a public setting to avoid fighting and wanting it to be on her ground.

Seeing David sitting inside, Grace decided now or never and climbed out of the car. With practice, she got Cera out, grabbed her diaper bag and hip checked the car door shut.

"Ready to meet Daddy?" Grace asked her baby softly. Cera's blue eyes stared back. Grace kissed her forehead. "Yeah, me either."

Before she could chicken out, Grace headed up the steps of the cafe and pulled the door open. She smiled at the staff she knew and missed before making her way over to David.

"Hey," she said softly.

David smiled and stood. "Grace," he looked at Cera. "Is this her?"

Grace nodded and moved Cera's blanket so David could see her face. "Yup. Cera Kathrine O'Neill."

"She's beautiful, Grace." David awed over their daughter.

Grace nodded again. "Should we sit?"

David agreed and the two sat opposite each other, Grace adjusted Cera slightly so she could put the diaper bag down.

"You seem a natural already," David commented.

Grace laughed. "Well, like I told Ronan. With Torren and Carmen,"

David nodded before sobering. "So, how are we going to do this?"

Grace shook her head. "I can tell just be sitting across from you that your opinion of me and what I do hasn't changed so there's no chance of us being a family. I'm sorry but there isn't."

David sighed and leaned his arms on the table, fingers linked. "Do you really think you can be a single mother at nineteen?"

Grace stiffened. "Technically I'm twenty two, even if I was frozen for three years but yes, I have no doubt I can be a single mother and I will to prevent Cera from hearing and remembering comments like that." she shrugged. "I don't know what I did to make you think I'm this weak, incapable child David but I've been doing this a lot longer then you have. I've seen things that would give most people nightmares and all it's done it make me stronger, smarter and a hell of a lot braver then most people on this planet."

David scoffed. "Just because you're advanced doesn't make you better then the rest of us."

"I never said it did," Grace shot back. "and I've never thought it did. Not for one second. If anything it makes my life more complicated which really, I could have done without. But I can't changed what life gave me and since it led me to this," she motioned to Cera. "to my child, I wouldn't change it. Not even for a moment."

"How are you going to feed her?" David asked. "Provide for her? You certainly can't work."

Grace shook her head. "Have you missed that I have an entire family backing me?"

"All of which have jobs." David pointed out.

"Not Dad," Grace said with a smirk. "As soon as my maternity leave is up, Dad's retiring and I'm taking his place as leader of Homeworld Security."

David frowned. "What? That's impossible. You're not old enough. You haven't been around for four years. There's no way you can be in charge."

"And that's where you and the president and everyone else disagrees." Grace said. "Not that it matters, you have no say. Look, I can clearly tell even having a civil relationship for Cera's sake isn't going to work so it's up to you. Change your attitude or never see your child."

"You can't just keep her away," David said. "I'm her father. I have rights."

"And I'm her mother," Grace said. "I have the right to do what's best for my child. If it means keeping her away from her father, that is what I'll do. And there isn't a single person who knows us that won't disagree." she stood, grabbing the diaper bag. "It's up to you, David. Just remember who you're dealing with and who my family is before you make your choice."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace watched Cera as the little girl faded off to sleep. "It's just you and I now, Cera. You, me and our huge, completely insane, shouldn't be running the country but we kinda are, family." she smiled. "You're in for one hell of a ride, kid."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

So, uh, there we have it. I know, it seems wrong what I did to David but I promise I did it for a good reason. And we will see Cera in the Lost Episodes, I promise that too. Okay, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading!

End Transmission


End file.
